


Through Passion's Gateways

by Talonticus



Series: The Talon legacy [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, PTSD, Post-class story/Pre-SoR, Sexual Tension, Sith politics, Somewhat canon divergent, Spirit/Force stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 213,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonticus/pseuds/Talonticus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having ascended through the ranks of the Sith, Valcera has joined the Dark Council and been named Darth Imperius, ready to bring her ideals and schemes along with it. Time will tell if she can stand by them as war rages in the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carved paths

**Author's Note:**

> **Main characters:** Valcera Nih'etat (Female Sith Inquisitor), Lana Beniko, Ashara Zavros, Bejarah (OC)  
>  **Secondary characters:** Talos Drellik, Xalek, Andronikos Revel, Ensign Francine Daimort (OC)  
>  **Minor characters:** Khem Val, Zal'riva Vivees (Female Sith Warrior), Cierah Draconius (Female Imperial Agent), Darth Marr, Darth Vowrawn, Darth Malgus, Darth Ravage, Darth Arvade (OC), Darth Zhorrid, Darth Karrid, Darth Acina, Lord Cytharat
> 
> _Another Swtor fic? **Really?**_   
>  _Yes! Don't worry though, this is more of a continuation of previous stories and not something that begins from the class stories. Although that might not suit you, depending on whether or not you'd like to crawl your way through some of the other fics._
> 
> _Basically, this story takes place after the Sith Inquisitor storyline, with my female mirialan character Valcera Nih'etat. Pictures of her and the background are available at one of my[blogs](http://creativebankruptcy.tumblr.com/swtor). I don't usually care much for alignments but I suppose she's mostly light-aligned, but still got some dark side here and there. She was, of course, also in quite a few chapters within the lengthy "Among the faded tales", where I revealed that she's a Revanite. That will come into play here as well._   
>  _Edit 24/11 - 2017: As a side note, just in case it becomes confusing - the events of "the Foundry" flashpoints are not "canon" for this fic. They never happened._
> 
> _Part of this story is to focus on what she does between the class story and the events of Shadow of Revan, while another part is to establish the relationship between her and Lana Beniko. I won't follow everything to the letter, though, which you'll probably see later but for the most part, things will progress into similar events as those in SoR as well as KOTFE. I'm gonna try to play a bit with Sith politics in this, and there will of course also be femslash (like in everything I do) but I don't believe I'll do anything smut related. I'm just not good at that._
> 
> _This story will probably have references to some of my other characters and events from other stories, but eventually I'm going to make a separate story that will involve those a lot more as well, to show what they do during the pre-SoR story._   
>  _I've been sort of reluctant to write this actually, because Lana is difficult for me to write. I love her so much, so I want to do her justice but...well, I'm not good. We'll see how it goes, I guess._

Within Kaas City, the Imperial Citadel stands like a gray monolith in among the rest of the buildings and a symbol of the power the Sith possess above all others. That’s not to say that it has always been untouched and invincible, but with the fact that it is possible to see it from practically every part of the city and that it holds some of the most important institutions in the Empire, it’s quite a sight to behold on multiple levels.

If one is actually walking within the halls of this grand building, it might instill people with a different sensation. The interior is littered with Imperial banners, holograms, large structures and formations. Most of it comes in grey, black, purple and red colors, and for many of those who are used to it, it may grant a sensation of security and home. To those who are unused to such designs, it may provide somewhat more unsettling thoughts, perhaps even intimidating.  
For the young mirialan woman walking through the halls at this moment, it’s perhaps somewhere in between those two. She has of course been here before on several occasions, but at each one, it wasn’t spent through a lengthy set of time. At most, she would perhaps say it involved short meetings where she was to receive instructions or settle disputes. That’s pretty much a summary of her rise to power, after all.

Now however, she’s a different woman with a whole other set of expectations from how it’s been thus far. No longer is she a slave, a minion nor a rival – she stands as an equal to those in power and therefore demand respect from everyone around. The thought itself isn’t unwelcome, of course, but it takes some time to get used to. This includes, for example, that guards and other personnel bow at her approach, rather than the contempt or even lack of recognition that she’d received previously. She is someone here now and she’s still not fully certain if that’s good or not. It might be that she’ll simply have to wait to decide.

Even more so is the title that she’s called by now; no longer do most others, except the really close ones, refer to her as Valcera or Lord Nih’etat, but as Darth Imperius. The name itself is, well, catchy and interesting. It places the association of the Empire into her very name, something she likes, even though it was probably chosen for different reasons.  
That said, she has never actually been one who puts emphasis on titles. When she was in the academy or even still shackled into the servitude of slavery, she’d mock Sith titles, laugh at them as nothing more than foolishness and pretentious narcissism. Is it hypocrisy to accept one of her own?  
Not like she’s got much of a choice anyway – people are calling her that no matter what she insists.

On top of these concerns, there is one another that’s been troubling her lately. As it was not more than a few weeks ago that she received her position of power, things have been rather tumultuous, especially with the war. This means she has not been able to spend a whole lot of time in the Citadel nor her office – an office that she’s still having a difficult time to locate. Valcera’s sense of direction has never really been the strongest, which proved to be a slight disadvantage every now and then back in the academy.  
During her previous visits here, it was possible to ask a guard or even just an underling of some sort, for directions. Naturally, that’s possible now as well, but she’s not a subordinate to some other Sith anymore, but a Dark Councillor. She has been here a few days now and has received a guided tour. Surely it should be possible to reach the office on her own?

After getting here from her new apartment, there’s some sense of urgency as well. She did tell Ashara and Talos to meet her in the morning at the office after all, for a meeting regarding some future assignments. How does that make her look when she can’t even arrive on time by her own?  
Passing through a few more corridors, she tries to remain cool on the outside, and like she knows what she’s doing. Inside, the panic is gradually gaining her focus.  
But no, she can’t allow that to happen. How hard can it really be to find one room?

After a few more minutes of glancing at symbols and directions, she locates a set of numbers that she believes are quite familiar. Wasn’t that the one fairly nearby her own? Only one way to find out really, and so, she keeps wandering towards a large set of doors that open automatically for her.  
When she enters, there’s a few shelves and stands placed in the room, a large gray desk as well as some terminals here and there. If she remembers correctly, this was how boring Thanaton’s room looked. Should be the correct one, anyway. And no Ashara or Talos here either, so perhaps she’s first after all. Some luck handed to her in the end?

Just as she thinks this however, she notices how someone stands up from behind the desk, although they haven’t yet spotted Valcera’s presence. It’s a light-skinned human, female from the looks of it, with shoulder-length blonde hair. The mirialan does not remember ever seeing her before, and while surveying her, she notes a set of black and dark clothes adorning her body, with a long flowing cloak behind her in the same colors. She appears to be focused on a datapad in her hand.

“Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in my office?”

The woman lifts her gaze suddenly, and Valcera is met with a pair of yellow eyes, setting upon her own blue ones.  
“Pardon?”

While the look she receives at first is one of shock, it soon turns to what she can discern as confusion. Valcera is at least fairly good at reading emotions and so when there’s no urgency or fear at all displayed, she starts to doubt herself and glances around the room. Yes, now she’s beginning to see that a few things are off. Some objects and holograms that she hasn’t noticed before and didn’t Thanaton have a few artifacts on a shelf not too far from his desk? None there right now.  
“…this is not my office.”

The human arches an eyebrow, still confounded over what’s happening but slowly nods at that remark.  
“Not unless you’re the new head of Military Offense.”

Sighing deeply, the mirialan lifts a hand and rubs it along her forehead.  
“Dammit! I was certain it was this way.”

Tilting her head slightly, the woman puts down the datapad for a moment and steps to the side of the desk.  
“Erm, are you lost?”

Valcera twitches when she hears the question, swirling back around and swiftly shaking her head.  
“Wh-what? No! No, I’m certainly not! I was uh, simply taking a detour after walking past some of the…the repairs that are being done to the offices down at the southern wing when, you know uh, things derailed regarding the-…”  
After a few moments of blabbing, she stops herself and gives in to defeat.  
“…okay, yes. Yes, I am.”  
She raises her arms in frustration.  
“It’s impossible to move around in here! Every bloody corridor looks the same! I have no idea where to go!”

The woman lifts a hand up to her mouth politely, as to prevent any laughter from being emitted. After that, she straightens herself and eyes Valcera a bit further.  
“You are Darth Imperius, are you not?”

She exhales briefly and nods somewhat miserably.  
“Yes, that is correct. Apparently the only Dark Councillor who has no idea how this blasted building works.”

While offering a gentle smile, the blonde lady moves closer to her.  
“No need to worry, my lord, I am aware that you are rather new to this facility. If you wish, I could guide you to your office, as I know where it is.”

Now that they’re closer to each other, Valcera notices that the woman is taller than her, although not ridiculously so. About the size of Ashara, perhaps? Maybe even a bit taller than that. Not being very tall herself, she is used to gazing up at people.  
“Might I ask for your name?”

“Ah yes, of course, my apologies. I am Lana Beniko, my lord, advisor to the head of Military Offense. Well, I was, anyway.”

Valcera appears quite intrigued at that and smiles in return.  
“Well, my pride tells me to sincerely decline your offer…while my increasingly panicking senses is screaming at me to accept it, and I believe it’s the smarter choice to do the latter.  
Therefore, I would be very glad if you could aid me, lord Beniko.”

Lana smiles faintly as well and nods briefly.  
“Of course, it’s no trouble at all. Oh and it’s just Beniko, or Lana, if you will.”

Valcera raises one of her eyebrows, rather surprised to hear that.  
“No title at all?”

“Not as of yet, my lord.”

“I…I see. What about miss Beniko then?”

Another smile, this one more in agreement.  
“I think that would work, if it’s to your preference.”  
She motions towards the corridors outside.  
“Shall we proceed?”

“After you, miss.”  
Rather intrigued, Valcera falls into steps next to Lana as the human begins to walk through the corridors, finding a path towards the correct office. It’s probably going to be a bit of a stroll, so Valcera figures they might as well distract themselves with some conversation.  
“Miss Beniko, you’re not still an acolyte or an apprentice, are you?”

Lana meets Valcera’s gaze for a moment and shakes her head.  
“No, my lord, I left the academy before the end of the last war.”

That was at least a decade ago or more. Valcera places her hands behind her back as they walk.  
“But you’ve still not been promoted?”

Lana tilts her head curiously.  
“Is that so strange? Not everyone does.”

Valcera shrugs for a moment, realizing the truth in that.  
“I suppose not, but I would just have expected that an advisor to a member of the Dark Council would be nothing less than a Lord.”

“I suspect that may be true for others, my lord, but I have not sought a title, so no one has felt the need to grant me one.”

Valcera faces her again, looking into those yellow eyes with interest. This is fascinating in a way, and she feels as if she’d want to go further, but at the same time, it might be rude to pry like that, regarding someone she has just met.  
“Very well, I apologize for my silly questions, miss Beniko.”

“Nothing silly about them, my lord, so there’s no need to apologize.”

Her tone is very matter-of-fact, while her voice is calm and almost delicate. Fairly pleasant to listen to.  
“Well then, you served Darth Baras previously?”

There’s a moment of silence before Lana gives a quick nod.  
“Yes, I did, but that was simply a position that passed over when he seized power. I was originally assigned to this position by Darth Vengean, a few years ago.”

“Were you acquainted?”

“In a way, yes. The master which I served during my time as an apprentice, had served Vengean for a number of years as well. He eventually took an interest in me and saw fit to assign me to the position that I now have.”

Valcera never really knew Vengean herself – in fact, she’d never even met him. Her good friend and now the Emperor’s Wrath, Zal’riva, has spoken of his defeat at her hands, but that’s as far as she really were informed of him. Perhaps it might be prudent to read up on him.  
“Interesting. How are things now at the sphere? I suppose it’s quite…tumultuous, after Baras’ end.”

For a moment, Lana appears somewhat uncertain and sighs, but brushes that away just as quickly.  
“I’m not sure if you wish to listen to a simple advisor’s complaints, my lord.”

Naturally, she has nothing against listening to such matters, for she’d love to hear more of the problems that other divisions might have.  
“Oh, I certainly do. I know little of how things are controlled there, so it would be fascinating to hear a bit about it.”

Lana nods slowly, thinking it over for a little while before she continues.  
“As you say, Baras’ end did bring some problems, although I would argue it started with his rise to power. It’s always somewhat hard to adjust to a new set of rules, and Vengean had controlled things for so long, that I believe many were not ready for this sudden shift.”

“Extra workload for you, then?”

A quick snort this time instead.  
“Indeed. I wasn’t completely sure whether or not Darth Baras still would’ve wanted me at his side, but he did not make any major changes to the personnel at least. Of course, the decisions of the Dark Council and the Emperor’s Wrath are above my station, so I have nothing to say regarding his removal, but as we stand without a proper leader at this point during the war, I’ve had to step in to handle some of the ways which the paperwork and assignments are set up. At least until we get another at his seat.”

Smirking just a tad, Valcera folds her arms as well.  
“You know, some others might not have been so eager to reveal all about the troubles which infect their sphere, of fear for punishment from their superiors.”

Lana arches an eyebrow at her way and returns an amused expression.  
“With Darth Baras imprisonment and the demise of his apprentice, there is no head of our division though, my lord, so I have no direct superior other than members of the Dark Council. I live to serve, and if you wish to have subjects answered, I will relay them at your leisure.”

A practical woman is something that Valcera appreciates.  
“You have an interesting perspective, miss Beniko. I think I like that.”  
She winks quickly and Lana attempts not to break into laughter.  
“I haven’t been in the Council for very long, as you’re aware of, so I’m not yet sure what we’ll do about that seat. The Emperor has given no words as of yet, which means we’ll probably have to come to some decision, I suppose.”

“That appears to be the obvious choice, yes. There’s no successor, meaning someone must decree something. For some of our sakes, I do hope that happens soon.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do my very best to get those other slacking bastards working faster on it. Might be some bickering first though, I suppose.”

The bluntness that the mirialan uses to express herself about the other leaders does get a short laughter from Lana, no matter how much she may try to hold it back.  
“I’ll be looking forward to it then, my lord.”  
When she peers forward again, she points towards a door that now becomes familiar to Valcera.  
“Ah, here we are. This should be your office, my lord.”

Moments later, Valcera hears a man’s voice that she does recognize immediately.  
“Ah, there she is!”

As both of the Sith turn sideways, they see two people come running towards them – one of them is a rather short and thin male human officer, walking in a black and purple uniform. Next to him is a slightly younger female togruta with orange skin and montrals in blue and white colors. She’s dressed in red and black robes instead.  
Ashara gives Valcera a relieved gaze.  
“Finally! We thought you’d gotten into trouble or something.”  
The younger woman bows slightly for her while the man next to her, Talos Drellik, salutes quickly.

Glancing between them with amusement, she shakes her head.  
“Not at all, I just uh…went for a stroll, that’s all.”

Lana smiles wryly at her, but doesn’t add anything. Not that she needs to either, as the apprentice already understands.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, master! I forgot that you couldn’t find your way to the office yet. I should’ve been there to help you.”

Valcera opens her mouth, overplaying some sort of offended emotions.  
“Excuse me?! I can locate my office just fine! I’m here, aren’t I?”

Ashara just sighs, figuring that there’s no point in arguing. Talos gives her a gentle smile.  
“Certainly, my lord! And just in time as well. We just barely arrived too.”

The apprentice gazes at him doubtfully.  
“What? That’s not true, we’ve been waiting here for-“

That’s as far as she gets, for Valcera places a hand softly over her apprentice’s mouth while shushing her.  
“You just got here, Talos? Very good to hear. Always pleased to be here on time.”  
When the hand slides back down, Ashara pouts when she receives a wink from her master. After that, Valcera turns back to Lana.  
“Well then, miss Beniko, I thank you for the lovely walk and conversation we had. Perhaps we will do it sometime again.”

Lana offers a small smile while bowing her head faintly.  
“I wouldn’t mind that at all, my lord; you’re very pleasant company. I wish you good luck at your meeting.”

She then leaves them, with all three gazing after her, especially Valcera. She wouldn’t have expected to meet someone who’d be so genuinely pleasant to talk to, while not really sucking up to her. Well, not all too much anyway.  
Ashara places her arms behind her back and peers at her master inquisitively.  
“Who was that woman, master?”

There’s a distant look and smile across Valcera’s expression, something she turns to Ashara.  
“A very nice lady and quite enjoyable company. Now then, into the office! I’ve got work for you both to do.”


	2. Restructuring

Letting a few fingers run along the buttons of the terminal, she focuses on the information processing through her mind and doing the best to send it out past the proper channels. In the meantime, the silence around her slowly sinks in and she begins to feel a bit uncomfortable. Not that she doesn’t enjoy it or anything, but when it’s so complete, she feels it reaches the level where it unnerves her, as if everyone around her has left and just won’t return. Utter silence simply brings bad memories back.  
Trying to mend it, she rises up and moves to another machine nearby and taps a few controls on its surface and within moments, a faint bit of music begins to play, something slow and soothing. Much better. 

As she’s now up from her chair, Valcera takes a deep breath and stretches her body while she’s got the chance. Been sitting around all too much lately and she’s wondering if it might not be time to get some fresh air or so. In the meantime though, she gives her room a quick glance and once more, she gets that feeling – her office needs a serious overhaul.  
Most work places that she’s seen so far in the Citadel appear to be designed fairly similarly, and there’s not much different in this one, but at least some have a kind of personal touch. Thanaton doesn’t seemed to have cared much for that, and so it just looks really bland, at least in Valcera’s opinion. She has to get someone to help her fix this soon, as to make it be somewhere closer to her taste.

Realizing that she’s not got the time for such matters right now, she’s about to head back to her chair, when the doors to her office suddenly slide open and two other women steps inside – one of them is familiar to her, as that of her apprentice Ashara, while the other belongs to a new face.  
She sees how a dark brown-skinned female human enters by Ashara’s side, with fairly short black hair. She’s wearing a black and grey imperial uniform, but one which doesn’t have much in terms of commendations. She’s fairly short too, not much taller than Valcera in fact. The mirialan doesn’t even need to use the Force to notice that she’s obviously nervous about being here – the facial expression tells her everything. 

The apprentice bows shortly, while the human goes somewhat deeper in respect.  
“Master, I’ve brought the person you requested.”

Having focused too much on work for the day, Valcera gets confused by that statement. Was she supposed to meet someone today?  
“Oh uh, right. Who was that again?”

Ashara doesn’t need to sigh or anything, knowing that Valcera has a lot on her mind and so reaches her hand out to indicate the third woman in the room.  
“This is Ensign Francine Daimort. She’s come here as part of a transfer from the Sphere of Production and Logistics.” 

With the name, it suddenly dawns on the Councilor and she gains a smile.  
“Ahh, yes of course, now I remember.”  
She steps up to Francine and reaches out a hand in greeting.  
“It’s good to meet you, Ensign.”

The Ensign appears to be fairly young, and Valcera knows she’s only a few years younger, from the dossier the Sphere handed to her. She does look rather surprised as she gets a hand offered so casually by a Dark Councilor, but reaches out with her own and takes it. The grip is rather meek, but perhaps mostly because of the tension.  
“I…it’s a pleasure and an honor to meet you as well, my lord.” 

“Tsk, not sure how much of an honor it really is, but I’ll try to make your stay here pleasant enough.”

Francine tries to stand straighter then and puts both hands behind her back.  
“T-thank you, my lord. I’m here to serve.”

Valcera turns from them and moves towards her desk to grab the datapad lying on the side.  
“I know, that’s why I sent you here. From the ones I contacted, you actually came highly recommended for your administrative skills.”

Francine glances at Ashara, then back at Valcera. She appears as if she might be the only one who doesn’t really know what’s going on.  
“I suppose that is true, but uh, my superiors did not inform me why you actually had me sent here, Dark Lord.” 

With a somewhat sly smile, Valcera turns back and nods.  
“Aye, I may have told them that, so that I could inform you myself.”  
She indicates the chair in front of her desk.  
“Come, sit.”  
Francine follows her command, with a bit of uncertainty, and sits down neatly in it with hands in her lap. Valcera walks around to her own, which is larger and slightly raised up. At least Thanaton had some kind of good sense. Ashara joins her master by moving to stand behind her to the side.  
“My placement within the Dark Council is quite new, as you’re most likely aware, and I have to admit that it’s been rather…hectic. With change comes a lot of alterations and increased work, because I’ve tried to restructure the Sphere in a way that I see fit. Unfortunately, that’s meant there’s a lot of extra things I’ve had to take care of myself or have people temporary assigned to do. Setting up meetings, handle incoming and outgoing messages and files, managing my schedule…well, there’s a lot of tasks as you can imagine. Ashara here tries to help out, but she has assignments of her own to do as well, and such tasks is not meant for an apprentice anyhow.”

Ashara glances at Valcera.  
“They’re not all that bad and I’m always willing to aid you, master.”

She turns to meet that gaze and winks at her.  
“I know you do, darling, and I’m very thankful for it.”

Francine appears to comprehend what they’re speaking of, as well as the conclusion and slowly nods to herself.  
“So you’re looking for a…personal assistant.” 

“Precisely! Someone who I know can handle the workload, help me structure things and while still maintaining some kind of flexibility. That’s why I asked your Sphere for someone that might be able to aid me with this, and they recommended you. I had a quick look at the work you’ve done and your grades from the Academy, and realized it’s who I wanted right away. So, I want you for this job – if you’ll have it, of course.” 

The Ensign seems to think on it for a moment, not really having been ready for such a shift. Even if it’s just as an assistant, working for a Dark Councilor is a rather important job.  
“I…I’m honored that you’d offer me this job, my lord, but are you certain I’m qualified? I’ve…not been working for Production and Logistics for more than a few months and I’m certain there are people with a lot more experience.” 

Valcera lifts a finger and wags it quickly.  
“Nonsense! You put dedication into your efforts, you’re efficient and your superiors told me that you can work rather flexibly as well, which is exactly what I’m looking for. After the rescheduling here, I don’t have a lot of good candidates within my own Sphere, but even if I did, I think I’d rather hire you.” 

Still surprised by all this, Francine probably realizes that the leap is better than anything else and so flashes a small smile and nods, something that almost turns into a bow as well.  
“You speak so highly of me, my lord, and I don’t really wish to go against your needs. I will gladly take this assignment.” 

Putting her hands together, Valcera smiles brightly.  
“Splendid! Then, I’m glad to inform you that the job is yours. Congratulations, Ensign Daimort.”

Ashara shows a small smile of her own as she nods in agreement.  
“Aye, congratulations, Ensign.”

“Thank you, my lords. I will do my very best to prove myself.”

Valcera nods and grabs her datapad once more, to hand it over to the young officer.  
“I’m sure you will, which is why I have your first task for you already.”

Feeling somewhat overwhelmed, Francine still receives the datapad.  
“Oh I…I see. I haven’t fully prepared for this, so I’m not sure if it will be-“

“Oh don’t worry, it’s nothing difficult. All you have to do is take notes.”  
She rises from her seat, starting to glance around her office once more.  
“You see, I wish to redecorate this place.”

Francine raises an eyebrow doubtfully and her tone sounds just as much.  
“I’m afraid that’s most likely above the limits of my abilities, Dark Lord…”

Valcera smiles and shakes her head as she’s moved to stand in the middle of the room.  
“Yes, I’m quite aware of this fact, my dear Ensign, and that’s not what I’m asking you to do. All I wish you to do is take notes of what I’m asking for and then find the proper authorities to which they need to be handed, so that someone can get working on it.”

“If that is your wish, then I shall have it done.”  
The young officer starts clicking through the options of the datapad, to find the proper application.  
“I’m ready whenever you are.”

Ashara stands still at the back, watching her master curiously. She knows that Valcera has commented on the appearance of this office before, but never mentioned anything about redecoration.  
Imperius places a hand at her chin and switches her gaze between the wall and the roof.  
“Well, what I believe we must do first, is fix some colors in here. I like the banners, but most of Thanaton’s design is disturbing and dreary. What I would like is something along the lines of red and purple. Perhaps even some white.” 

Francine starts taking notes while the apprentice walks up to her side.  
“Yes, my lord. Any choice of patterns?” 

“Mm, not sure yet. Have them bring me some options and I’ll pick one out later.”  
She walks in among the shelves, seeing some objects and less important artefacts placed along them. Except for a few terminals as well, this is all that they have and not really much else along the walls.  
“You know what we could use as well? Something that is aesthetically and creatively pleasing.”

Ashara tilts her head a bit, placing her arms behind her back.  
“Paintings perhaps?” 

“Aye, that might be a good idea. I’ve always liked landscape paintings and photographs. It would be great to have something from the colonies, like Verandis or Lunitara. Korriban is also an option, of course.”

After taking notes of this, Francine looks up for a moment.  
“Would you like paintings of some other varieties as well, my lord? I’ve heard that the abstract styles of Leone Tistvan is rather popular right now, within the Empire.” 

Valcera peers over at her with interest, but there’s also a somewhat mischievous glint.  
“Ohh, fascinating. You think he could be convinced to paint something for me exclusively?” 

Francine opens her mouth to comment, perhaps doubting the possibilities at first, but then considering that her new superior is indeed a Dark Councilor.  
“I…could always inquire, if you wish.” 

“Please do! I would love to have something refreshing here that breaks the blandness. We could have more diversities as well, I suppose. Talos did speak about a few captivating sculptures, a while ago. Perhaps I should have some of them moved in here…”  
Those are of course property of the Sphere as a whole, but she is its leader now. Although, she’s not fully sure if it’s really such a good idea to use her powers that way. 

The apprentice glances down at the notes again.  
“Master, I don’t know a whole lot about these things but, Andronikos did once show me some rather fascinating holographic pieces of artistry. He…was thinking about trying to steal them but, I could talk to him and see what else he knows.”

“Excellent idea, darling! I would be very grateful if you could see to that.”

She bows her head slightly.  
“As you wish, master, I will get to it as soon as possible.”

Francine feels like she’s got a lot to go on now, but thinks about one last point, which might be useful.  
“My lord, would you also like a picture of the Emperor?” 

At that, almost immediately, Valcera makes a grimace virtually out of disgust, which probably shows her feelings rather well. She contemplates just turning that down, as she’s of course not really a great fan of that entity. But then again, in the grand scheme of things, perhaps it’s actually a fairly good idea as to not appear unpatriotic.  
She sighs briefly but nods begrudgingly.  
“…yes, I suppose that’s a good idea.”

The Ensign hesitates now, after seeing Imperius’ expression.  
“We…surely don’t have to, if it is not to your liking.”

“No no, it’s fine. Put it down among the other things and place it in…I don't know, some corner.”  
She then nods and moves over to Francine’s side to quickly eye the notes.  
“Very good, Ensign, I believe that’s everything. You think you can find someone that can get this done?”

“Yes my lord, my…well, former Sphere shall probably be able to have someone that can see to this.”

“Marvelous!”  
She smiles and pats Francine’s shoulder gently.  
“Get to it right away then, my dear.”  
The Ensign returns her expression and bows, while Valcera immediately starts looking around the room, but her eyes are instead trying to imagine the future.  
“What do you say, Ashara? Think it’ll look any good?”

The togruta glances at her master and then peers around as well, but there’s something faintly sly about her smile.  
“As long as you don’t want me to put up a statue of yourself in here, master.” 

She then has to take a step back to avoid Valcera trying to tickle her and the Councilor shakes her head with a smirk.  
“You’ve been spending far too much time with Zal and her crew, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, not every chapter will have Lana in it. Not yet, anyway. I sort of wanted to add a minor OC to get a bit of flavor to the people around Val._
> 
> _Edit 20/9 - 2017: I took a few screenshots recently, that can be used as reference for Francine's appearance. They can be found[here](https://creativebankruptcy.tumblr.com/post/165324002050/someone-requested-reference-shots-of-ensign). Disregard the outfit though, she's supposed to be in an imperial uniform._


	3. Strength of bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yes, Valcera enjoys flirting at times._   
>  _And also, I prefer the red customization of Khem Val, so that's how he looks in this story._

If there’s anything that Valcera has learned during her rise to the seats of the Dark Council, it’s that few advantages can compare to having people which you can trust. A massive amount of strength and power is of course always handy, but she’d definitely choosing loyal allies above such energy, if there really had to be one.  
That is exactly why she’s felt so glad about having her crew with her still, even though they don’t all just hang out within the Citadel. Being a Dark Councilor now, she’s got a lot of different duties and so she can’t always go back out with them when she feels like it. That doesn’t mean she rejects the possibility when it is presented though, of course.

During this short time of her reign, she’s done her best to return the favors which she feels they’re owed and to help sate their desires. Such tasks aren’t always easy, especially with the kind of apprentices she has. Xalek and Ashara are very different, something Valcera has been forced to get the sense of even more now. Although Ashara enjoys spending time by her master’s side and aiding her, as well as meditating together, Xalek always wish to head out and prove himself in combat or taking on dangerous missions. Valcera appreciates both sides but also think that they can sometimes take on the duties of the other, to learn and grow.  
Not that they’re difficult to handle, at least not a one-on-one basis. At that point, they’re friendly and helpful with whatever their master requires, but that does not mean they like each other. Whenever they are in the same company, there’s always a certain tension and rivalry. Mostly, this is spurred on by Xalek who feels he needs to prove himself, but Ashara doesn’t really show any appreciation for the path he walks either. In a way, Valcera almost feels that the two of them represent one half each of her own philosophy and viewpoint. In her though, it’s brought into one, but the two of them don’t seem as eager to work for such a unifying perspective.

As she’s currently waiting inside her office, while the redecoration crew is on a break, there’s a certain annoyance instilled in her. Her apprentices were supposed to meet in her office, but apparently they’ve somehow both managed to be late. After a little while, she gives up and moves towards the intercom, which is connected to a small office that’s recently been set up outside for her assistant.

“Francine dear, have you seen or heard anything from my apprentices yet?”

There’s only a quick pause before a response arrives.  
“Oh uh, yes my lord. Well, in a way – your servant…the red one…”

Valcera raises an eyebrow, then smiles and shakes her head. It appears he’s not been very eager to accept nor present himself to Francine as of yet.  
“Khem Val.” 

“Ah yes, I…had yet to be able to register him. Apologies, my lord. Anyhow, he sent a message with a droid, saying they’re a few levels below, currently sparring. This was about an hour ago.” 

She probably should’ve figured this was happening, and she sighs briefly.  
“Thank you, Ensign. I suppose I’ll just have to see to them myself.” 

Securing her terminal and grabbing her datapad, Valcera soon steps out of her office and begins to wander to the room which she’s sure she’ll be able to find the two of them. No doubt, they’re probably settling some dispute of little importance or one of them had to challenge the other and it just won’t end so quickly.  
While her mind is deep in thought, eyes focused on the datapad in her hand, she doesn’t notice when she walks right into someone that comes around the corner, until it’s too late. They just barely bump into one another and as Valcera is smaller than the person ahead, she starts to stumble and loses her footing in the process. Before she actually tumbles to the floor though, she feels a hand at her wrist and an arm around her waist, stopping her fall.  
She quickly regains her focus and gazes up, meeting a pair of familiar yellow ones.

“Miss Beniko?”

Lana emits a quick breath of relief, before getting Valcera back up properly, trying to correct the purple robes immediately.  
“I sincerely apologize, my lord, I did not see you coming around that corner!”

Valcera appears somewhat dazed at first, not really sure what happened but then she smiles and shakes her head, gently patting Lana’s shoulder.  
“No need, I…was pretty caught up in my own thoughts, so I didn’t notice you either.” 

The human quickly leans down to grab both her own and Valcera’s datapads, appearing slightly distraught.  
“I hope nothing is damaged. Really, I am sorry for this. If you have lost anything, I will of course compensate you for-“

She stops when she gets a gentle hand on top of hers and Valcera’s friendly eyes in her direction.  
“There’s no cause for concern, it’s only a datapad. Got loads of them already.” 

Lana quickly nods, probably not used to being so clumsy, even though most of this is probably the Councilor’s fault anyway. She makes sure to survey Valcera as well.  
“Are you alright, at least? I gave you quite a knock there, I think.” 

With a smirk, Valcera snorts and shakes her head.  
“Hey now, I may be small, but I’m not weak! Just gave me a little bump, that’s all.” 

That helps bringing forth a small smile anyway, but Lana soon exhales.  
“I was just heading to your office as well, but this wasn’t quite what I had in mind.” 

That gets her attention and the mirialan tilts her head curiously.  
“Oh? Coming for a visit, were you?”

“In…a way, I suppose. Some soldiers had sent some kind of information regarding an archaeological find, that may be of interest to you. They hadn’t the chance yet to put it through Reclamation Service, however, so I thought I’d take it to you directly, since you’re here anyway.” 

As the datapad is handed to her, Valcera glances at it with interest, but that doesn’t disperse her amusement.  
“Hmm, I see. Fascinating indeed. I didn’t know that people just thought they could swing by my office for every little information dump they had.” 

There’s some playfulness to her tone, but Lana seems to miss that as she gazes down uncertainly.  
“Ah, I…I didn’t mean to bother you, my lord. Naturally, I understand that you’re busy at this time, what with the war and everything, but I hoped-“

Suddenly, Valcera erupts into a short laughter and places a hand on Lana’s arm to stop her midsentence.  
“Miss Beniko, I was merely jesting! You’re always welcome to bring in whatever information that you wish to share with me. Actually, I think I prefer that.” 

Lana sighs briefly and looks somewhat embarrassed that she didn’t understand it.  
“…I forget that you and Darth Vowrawn are the only Councilors with a sense of humor.” 

Valcera folds her arms and her smirk widens.  
“Mhm, if you’re intrigued about it, I could show you more of that someday.” 

She wiggles eyebrows and while Lana appears amused, she simply smiles.  
“Watch what you say, my lord. Inviting me so willingly might mean I’ll use your hospitality for my own gain.” 

It appears Lana can play as well, making Valcera even more intrigued.  
“If you’re willing to test that, I think I’d very much oblige, lady Beniko.” 

Despite the smile, Lana still coughs a bit awkwardly and leaves her gaze.  
“I…should probably get back to work, unless there was anything else…”

Valcera shakes her head briefly.  
“Not really. Don’t let me keep you from your duties, for I just might.”  
She winks and Lana manages to prevent herself from any further comments, but she’s got a fairly pleasant smile along her lips when she walks away.  
Valcera gazes over her shoulder, eyes focused on that green and black cloak swaying for a bit longer. When it’s sufficiently out of sight, she raises her hand and connects the communicator to that of her assistant.  
“Francine, could you do me a favor? Try to find some sort of file or information on a Lana Beniko, from the Sphere of Military Offense.” 

“Certainly, my lord, I’ll do my best. Anything in particular you’re looking for?”

She contemplates it for only a short moment.  
“Mm, I’d love to see if anyone knows of her preference in refreshments.” 

\--------

After a short ride through an elevator, she arrives at some of the lower levels in the area that belongs to her Sphere and soon enters a set of familiar chambers. The large platform in the center with four large statues, one in each corner, used to be Thanaton’s personal meditation chamber. Now, they belong to Imperius, despite the fact that she’s hardly spent any time here at all. Well, she’s visited this place a few times, mostly to meditate with either of her apprentices. She’s not all too fond of the location’s design and honestly considers the idea of getting this whole room redecorated as well. It’s larger than her office though and not as much of any immediate concern. 

Before even entering the chambers, she could hear the clashing of weapons from within, echoing across the walls, and the occasional groan or heavy breathing, sometimes even pained. They have indeed been going at this for a while and there’s no real sign of stopping from what she can tell.  
Except for the two of them, she can see a large and familiar red-skinned creature standing by one of the creations within, or rather leaning against it with his arms folded. In the past, he’d always just stand as rigid as the statue he rests against but it appears that her old master, Darth Zash, has had some kind of influence on him, even though they managed to purge her existence. Valcera won’t complain, for he’s still very pleasant company. That is, for someone who appreciates a violent and protective creature. 

He turns once Valcera approaches and bows his head respectfully. She places a gentle hand on his arm, and speaks in a lower tone.  
“How are they doing so far?” 

Another one of the quirks she’s noted, is that the big dashade sort of enjoys the thought of not using translators at times, even though he won’t speak Basic and won’t make himself understood. That has given Valcera one kind of benefit at least – she’s had to learn his language as much as she can. She’s become fairly adept at it, during their travels, even though she’s by no means completely fluent.  
“They utilize their skills to their utmost edge, Dark Lord, but their stubbornness makes them tired and sloppy. Both of them could use some work on their stamina.” 

Valcera flashes a small smile and shakes her head.  
“I don’t think you should compare them to your endless endurance, dear.” 

“Everyone should strive to be better.” 

She arches an eyebrow in his direction, knowing it’s a challenge for her as well, but she doesn’t need to meet it. It’s sort of his way to be playful, if one can call it that.  
Her attention turns towards the two people standing in the center of the platform. At the very least, they had the courtesy to follow their master’s recommendation to use training sabers and not their actual weapons during sparring sessions. She’d caught them like this before, but figured that one of them would get hurt eventually. 

Both of them appear to notice her when she walks around the area, but tries to keep their focus. They’re fighting with their preferred styles, meaning a double-bladed one for Xalek and twin sabers for Ashara. Xalek as always has more power to his blows and a sturdy defense, but Ashara is faster and more evasive. Their styles work quite well together in the battlefield, but their personalities certainly do not.  
Valcera wanders around the outside of their field, with her arms behind her back and speaks with a stern voice.  
“Xalek, keep your eyes on Ashara’s footwork as well, or she’ll continue tricking you and penetrating your defenses.” 

He’s slightly out of breath when he speaks, but tries to follow her lead.  
“Y…yes, my lord.” 

She watches for another minute or so, studying them.  
“Ashara, put more strength into your attacks, or you’ll never get him down. He’s a lot more resilient than you think.” 

At least they don’t appear to be offended when she gives her advice, even though they’re not really acolytes, and knows more than enough of the basics.  
“As you say, master!”

It’s sort of strange to her actually, that her two apprentices both are more efficient at bladed techniques, when it’s never really been her style. The Force works with them as well, but for Valcera, it’s usually her only weapon in combat. That’s not to say she doesn’t know how to wield her lightsaber, nor how to train others to do so – it’s simply not what she had expected when she became a full Sith Lord. 

There’s a few more words of advice from her but after several minutes, it’s finally Ashara who steps back and breaks it off. Despite that, there’s still some relief from Xalek too.  
“I…I think it is best if we call it off here.” 

Xalek glares at her, breathing heavily for a few moments before he snorts.  
“Fine, if…if you can’t take any more, I can’t blame you. You’re weak.” 

Ashara tries not to get angry most of the time, but there’s that potential in her, especially after spending so much time with Valcera.  
“…take that back.” 

“Why should I? It is the truth.” 

She clenches the hilts in her hands a bit harder.  
“If that was even remotely true, we wouldn’t both still be standing here!” 

“You stand, because I allow it.” 

With a deep sigh, Valcera raises her hands, and her voice.  
“Please, no more! There’s no need to fight with words when you’ve already had it out with blades for far too long.” 

They calm down and Ashara lowers her weapons, while turning to bow.  
“Apologies, master. I did not mean to anger you.” 

Xalek gives a similar gesture, for Valcera is at least someone he respects.  
“I echo those feelings, master. No disrespect intended.” 

Valcera folds her arms, and while that’s probably true, it doesn’t take away from the other thing they both still have in mind.  
“I don’t see why the two of you always has to quarrel like this. There’s no need to show who’s best for me, you know. I respect both of your abilities and talents.” 

Ashara’s eyes move back and forth, searching for an answer.  
“I simply…wanted to prove a point for Xalek, master.” 

He snorts and shakes his head.  
“I am Sith, master. I have been told to expect competition.” 

While Ashara rolls her eyes, Valcera already knows this problem between them. It can’t go on forever, or it shouldn’t at least.  
“I know you do, dear Xalek, but that is not what I teach. If you wish to look at it practically, I do not have any use for either of you dying. There are other ways to prove yourselves, anyway.” 

There’s a tiny edge of frustration from Xalek.  
“Then allow me a chance to do so, master. There are battles out there that I may fight for you. Send me out.” 

At this point, she’d contemplate just grounding them or something, but she’s not really their mother even though it appears that way at times.  
“Well, if you’d just listened to me and met at the appointed time I had set up for us, you’d probably be away already, darling.” 

Ashara suddenly widens her eyes when she recognizes her fault.  
“Damn, I…I had forgotten! I’m sorry master! I had even set up an alarm to remind myself and everything. We just got carried away…” 

Valcera finds that rather sweet and smiles in her direction and then motions for them to approach.  
“Come now, put down your weapons and let us go and have a chat instead. I’m sure I can find something for both of you to do.” 

Then again, they do bring out that part of her which may appear motherly.


	4. A widened opening

The twinkling of stars set out before her sight, sending images of past events through her mind. It’s been a while since she had the chance to be out in space, which is why she decided to seize the opportunity when it was presented.  
While the war still rages through the galaxy, Valcera decided to take some time away from her office and visit one of the fleets personally assigned to her and the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. Previously, it belonged to no one but her, but as she took control of the Sphere, all of it now fell under the same jurisdiction. Probably a wiser strategy for administrative purposes anyhow, rather than have it all separated into different divisions. 

The most fascinating change when she arrived upon the dreadnought, which she’s now strolling along the bridge of, was people’s instinctive reaction. Sure, previously they’d shown her the respect that most Sith expect when they walk among their other imperial peers, but this was something different. The presence of a Dark Councilor set everyone even further on edge and after the stories of her victory in the kaggath, it’s likely that the fear rising within them is from letting their imagination do most of the work.  
Valcera isn’t completely certain if she enjoys those reactions. She’d expect to gain the same respect as any other Councilor, of course, but she doesn’t want them to fear for their lives in case they can’t perform their assignments perfectly. She doesn’t expect perfection, merely that they do what they’re supposed to.  
During her stay so far, she’s tried to build that impression upon the others as well, praising some of the officers and trying to make them continue their work without considering her presence. So far, it’s only been met with moderate success. 

While she walks along the bridge and gazes out through some of the nearby windows, letting her mind wander as she watches some of the other ships that surrounds them, she just barely notices a few pair of boots approaching her. Suddenly, she also realizes that there’s a Force user among them, a fact she hadn’t thought about previously.  
“Darth Imperius, I am sorry to disturb you, but there’s someone here who wishes to speak with you.” 

Valcera gives the young officer a quick sideways glance, before slowly turning to face the other individual. The person which her eyes are set upon, were not quite what she had expected. With her arms behind her back, standing in her usual purple and white robes, she arches an eyebrow inquisitively.  
“Darth Malgus?” 

The tall, bald and pale human, bows respectfully for her. The gesture is actually somewhat amusing for her, seeing how powerful this man would still be considered to be in the Empire; plus, the fact that she was no one about half a year ago, in comparison.  
His hoarse voice echoes out through the speakers of his facial contraption that covers practically half his face.  
“Darth Imperius, it’s an honor to finally meet you again. It has been quite a while since we last spoke.” 

She tilts her head curiously, not having expected those words.  
“You remember, do you?”

“Of course. You helped my fleet with a crucial mission several months back, before your ascension in the Dark Council. I admit, I wouldn’t have expected you to be standing far above my station so soon, however.” 

Valcera is well aware that he’s not alone in such an impression and it’s something she delights over.  
“I’m not surprised. Most of the Dark Council and other high-ranking Sith have all reacted with a fair amount of shock. You should’ve all anticipated my rise long ago, though.” 

Malgus nods faintly.  
“I suppose that is true. Perhaps it has to do with your nature as a non-human, or maybe it was simply that no one expected an apprentice of Darth Zash to go so far.” 

She angles her head back and forth for a moment.  
“Mm, I guess Darth Zash wasn’t the most powerful of Sith, but she was more cunning than you give her credit for. She did allow for my rise, after all, and it was something she’d seen coming. If she would’ve acted differently, it might’ve been her sitting on my seat now.”

“Perhaps. Not everyone handles such strategies well, though. I’m quite saddened by the fact that I could not witness your duel with Thanaton personally, as well. I hear it was quite a sight to behold.” 

Now, she’s starting to narrow her eyes as it’s getting suspicious.  
“Maybe. Tell me though, why have you come here? I had no prior knowledge that you’d be visiting my fleet at this time. Shouldn’t you be out there, directing your own?” 

There’s a glimmer of recognition in his yellow eyes, and hints of something else. He peers around for a quick moment, then nods at her.  
“I was wondering if I could have a moment in private with you, my lord. It does concern exactly such matters.” 

What might he be up to now? She’s heard the rumors and read some of the reports regarding this man, but for the most part, it doesn’t appear as if too many official statements care about him. If he’s scheming, she wouldn’t have expected to be the first to get a visit.  
“Very well, come with me.”  
She leads him away from the bridge and out through a corridor, as they head towards an office which she’s temporarily been given to stay in. It was something she should’ve expected as well, seeing as this place technically belongs to her anyway, no matter who commands the ship itself.  
Valcera takes a turn around the desk, motioning for him to sit down while placing herself at the chair behind it. For now, she doesn’t offer him any refreshments.  
“Mind telling me what you’re doing among my fleet now then?” 

The other Sith doesn’t take a seat however, and instead walks with his arms around his back, letting his long cloak stir behind him as he peers at the different pictures and items in the office. It’s not really hers, so it doesn’t matter much.  
“What do you make of our efforts in the war, so far?” 

A question for a question. She’s hoping he’s not gonna play some sort of game.  
“All things considered, I think we’re doing rather well. The reports speak of success along our borders, and how some agree to terms of surrender. And then there’s important victories, like the battle we won on Corellia.” 

Malgus listens quietly and then nods briefly.  
“I agree, to an extent. Wouldn’t you say that some coordination has been rather erratic? And not to forget that the Republic is currently winning back Corellia, from the look of things.” 

“Aye, but perhaps some of that can be blamed on the changes which has occurred during the past few months. Not to forget the large amount of useless bickering.” 

He finally faces her again and nods.  
“Precisely. Perhaps it’s even been a bit too much for the Empire to handle.”  
She scowls at the possible insinuation, but he raises a hand slightly.  
“I’m not saying that your rise to power was something negative, my lord. Quite the opposite – you are just what we needed up there. Thanaton’s ideas and contribution were lackluster and foolish. You bring something new and refreshing to the Council. Baras, in his stupidity, thought he could start a personal war with our Emperor, but he brought nothing new to the table.  
And now, with all the bickering that has occurred and which still is present to a certain degree, his seat sits empty.” 

She watches his expression curiously, working his intentions through her mind. She lifts a hand and strokes it along her chin.  
“Are you saying that you wish to stand as a candidate for the Sphere of Military Offense, Malgus?” 

With his goals revealed, he doesn’t intend to hide much else and nods sharply.  
“Such matters need to be settled and I believe I may be one of those who can help get that done. Our fleets and soldiers at the fronts need someone with military knowledge and might, to get things back on track. I have many years of experience with war, especially during the last one. I’m more than ready to use that for the benefit of the Empire.” 

Would it really be a benefit for them or for Malgus himself? Valcera remains doubtful and folds her arms.  
“So you say, and I don’t question your experience but rather your capability. I’ve heard your name spoken before among the Council, and it’s never been given much praise.” 

Malgus snorts and turns away again, walking through the office once more.  
“Of course it hasn’t, for so many of them fear what I bring. It’s not just my experiences that is a concern, but my ideals.  
The Dark Councilors fight and argue among themselves, all the while as they put limitations that weaken the Empire. I speak of tolerance and an end to mistrusting aliens among our ranks. We have to look forward and learn from our mistakes, or else we stand no chance to win this war.”  
His eyes swirl around to hers, facing her with confidence.  
“Surely, these are ideals which you share, yes? I’ve heard as much from your own speeches.”

There’s a look of worry upon her expression, as she reflects upon other areas.  
“Yes, I do of course, and I don’t doubt your certainty for those ideals. What I am concerned about however, is that your actions do not always go along with your words.” 

He frowns slightly, trying to see through her statement.  
“I disagree, but I assume you have something to back up that claim.”

“Of course. Consider all the innocents harmed in the last war, especially at the assault on Coruscant. Too many people died in that strike, more than was needed.”

“That was war, my lord. I don’t see how that has anything to do with this conversation.” 

She sighs briefly and runs a hand along her neck, something which sooths her at times.  
“The way in which we lead the Empire, must be in a manner that may hold to a different principle than other parts of the galaxy, but still be appealing for those who does not yet stand among us. How can we expect people to see it from our perspective and accept our rule, if we slaughter innocents along the path we carve out?”

He shrugs shortly, still not really agreeing with her.  
“I’m not sure how much knowledge you have of war, my lord, but collateral damage is to be expected. I’ve never claimed to speak for a path which leads to peace – that is not the route for the Empire. We bring victory through conquest and those who respect our strength, will join us or fall eventually.” 

Valcera was afraid he might say something like that. It’s still something which she doesn’t think is possible to really turn in the Empire, even though it’s what she’d prefer. Not that the Empire should lay down their weapons, but she’d prefer defense and stability, over conquest.  
“Yes, and I respect that you have your vision of the future, Malgus but the path I speak for is not just one out of ideals, but for merit as well. Some of your wishes are fascinating, but for the most part, I’m afraid I doubt your ability in such an important position within the Council.” 

There’s a fairly obvious line of disappointment across his face but it doesn’t appear to upset him.  
“Very well, I wouldn’t have expected us to agree completely on such matters. Nevertheless, for the position of Military Offense, you need someone well-versed in the acts of war. Is there anyone else that you would consider to be a better candidate, who can do it with more fervor than me?” 

Several moments pass by as she gazes into his eyes, trying to get some answer to surge towards her thoughts, but can think of none. Eventually, she merely sighs and makes a shaking motion with her head.  
“Alright, you’ve made your case, Malgus and I suppose I respect that. I will…consider your proposal and what you’ve told me today.” 

This appears to please him further and he bows his head once more in respect.  
“I thank you for that, my lord. It is all I can ask for. I hope we can speak again of these matters and perhaps come to a more unified conclusion, one day. Perhaps we shall both stand as peers at such a time.”

He turns on his heel and leaves her office, and she sighs deeply when he does. Running a hand along her forehead, she closes her eyes and leans back in her seat. This has given her a lot to think about.


	5. Vehement conclusions

Her eyes wander the surface of the walls, watching for the sleekness of the design and smiles appreciatively. From the outlook, it appears that the workers who redesigned her office did a fairly good job. There’s been some repainting, movement of some shelves and terminals, as well as letting some of the artistic objects she wanted placed within to be incorporated. It does look somewhat classy, if she may say so herself.   
Valcera has her arms folded as she admires the final product and nods approvingly once more. She’s already spoken to the head of the project team and thanked him for the effort, making sure all of them shall be rewarded for it.   
By her side, Ashara stands silently with her arms behind her back and gazes upon the same work. It’s hard to tell whether or not she shares the gratitude for it. 

“They did a good job, wouldn’t you say?”

There’s a slow nod from the apprentice, as her eyes move to the side.  
“Aye, I think they did. It looks very stylish.” 

Her tone is fairly neutral, so Val can’t be completely sure of the honesty.  
“You sure there’s not any of it which you’d prefer to modify, then?”

Turning back to her master, Ashara gives her a short shrug.  
“It’s your office, master. You decide how you want it to appear.”

Val slowly raises an eyebrow. Should she have asked for advice beforehand?  
“Well, it sort of sounds like you don’t quite agree with my choices. If there’s anything you’d wish to add, you know I won’t stop you.” 

May not be completely true, but Ashara eventually sighs and gives in. Her eyes rise up to the mixture of purple, red and white around the room.  
“I’m just wondering if the choice of pattern was the most appropriate.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Well, I’m not sure if I should say there’s anything wrong, but it’s presented in a sort of…abstract style, isn’t it? It looks so very unlike most other Councilor offices.” 

Perhaps there’s some truth to that, but it might’ve been part of the decision-making.   
“I certainly hope so. I intend to be a different sort of Councilor anyhow, and I thought it’d be good to stand out among the rest. If they wish to be boring, that’s their own foolish right.” 

Ashara can at least appreciate Val’s bold stance. It was kind of what drew them closer, after all.  
“I suppose you won’t really care if they make objections anyhow.”

“Nope! I sure won’t. Actually, I’d love it if anyone said something about it. Ravage is more than welcome to point out his lack of artistic understanding.”

Her quip brings a small smile to the apprentice’s lips, but she doesn’t have time to say anything in return, for soon enough, the doors behind them open up and they see a woman walking inside. The figure is rather familiar to both of them now and it is Val who instinctively breaks out into a smile when she sets her eyes upon the blonde human in green and black clothing.   
Lana is browsing through a datapad as she enters and when she lifts her gaze from it, she opens her mouth but then halts before emitting anything and eyes the interior design.

“…oh my.” 

Folding her arms, Val appears amused at the reaction.  
“Indeed. Come to admire the new look of my office, miss Beniko?”

There’s a slightly nodding motion from Lana, as she allows herself to absorb it all, standing in silence for a few seconds.  
“It’s quite something.” 

“I’m glad you approve. It took them a few weeks, but I’m quite satisfied with the end result.” 

Coming back down, Lana faces her and smiles slightly as well.  
“I think you should be, my lord. It’s very impressive, I will agree on that. You’ve chosen a different route from most other rooms here in the Citadel, as well.”

“Well, someone has to bring in some class into this dreary place after all, wouldn’t you agree?”

She wiggles her eyebrows and it brings out a brief snicker from the other Sith.  
“You do seem eager to break a lot of conventions, my lord. I hope it won’t bring you any trouble.”

“Bah, let them come. I can weather any such storm.”   
She tilts her head curiously.  
“I’m guessing this isn’t the only reason that brought you in here though? But if you want to keep talking design, I can have some tea ordered in for us.” 

It appears Imperius is getting fairly good at making Lana appear amused but she shakes her head in response.  
“I’m sure that would be very pleasant, but I’ve actually come here to hand a report to you. Some of the others in the Sphere of Military Offense have some important messages to a few select Spheres, and I thought it would be prudent to deliver it personally.” 

Stepping closer, they exchange a datapad which lands in Val’s hands. She starts browsing it thoughtfully.   
“I see. Couldn’t they just have sent these to me?”

“They could, but with the war going on, we can’t be completely certain what Republic spies might gain access to, even here.”

It’s not like Val dislikes having Lana as a guest anyhow – quite the opposite. But it’s more fun to make it an ordeal.  
“Mm, interesting. So, you intend to barge in here whenever you have something you need to tell me? Shall I be at your beck and call at all hours, miss Beniko?”

This time though, Lana meets the challenge and it almost appears as if she smirks.  
“Well, if I recall correctly, it was you who suggested that I would be allowed to do just that, my lord. I’m just following your recommendations.” 

Val’s own lips slowly curl up as she crosses her arms again.  
“Tsk, fine. I suppose you win this round, but don’t think I’ll let that slide.”   
She winks shortly and Lana manages to barely stifle a laughter. Moments after, the other Sith bows swiftly and turns to walk out. She stops when there’s a snap of Val’s fingers.  
“Oh, before you leave, I’d like to discuss something with you. In private, that is.” 

Lana contemplates the request quickly and then nods in agreement.  
“Of course, I think I have some time for it.” 

Val turns to Ashara then.  
“Dear, could you step out for a little bit? This won’t take all too long.” 

The apprentice glances between them at first, but then bows, seeing no cause for arguing.  
“As you wish, master.” 

“Don’t go too far though! We have some issues to speak of later!”  
They wait until the togruta has left and the doors have closed, before Val motions for a table to the side, where they can sit down on a sofa. It allows them to sit on a more even height. Well, in theory at least; Imperius is still the shorter of the two.  
“I would offer you something to drink, but I don’t wish to keep you from your work for too long, so I won’t bother.  
My topic regards Darth Malgus. Have you heard of the...rumors which have been sprouted recently?” 

It doesn’t appear as if they need to discuss what kind of information it entails, at least from the expression of clarity that Lana gains.  
“Ah, yes, I have heard certain rumors which surrounds Darth Malgus. I don’t really put a lot of stock in rumors, however.” 

She will agree that such a notion is reasonable and leans back in her seat while she crosses her legs.   
“I suppose it might be sensible for me to confirm any suspicions about it, then. Darth Malgus is one of the contenders for the seat of your Sphere.” 

Lana is silent at first, before tilting her head a bit.  
“Is that something official or merely a private claim?”

“It’s very much official. He’s spoken to several members of the Dark Council, me included, a few weeks back. We’ve kept it quiet about any statements, but it’s been discussed on a secure level several times.”

It’s difficult to decipher Lana’s feelings from her exterior, as she appears rather neutral.  
“I see. Well, I will admit that we require a leader at this time. We’ve gone too long without one, I would say.”

“I concur. The reason I wished to speak about it in private though, regards my curiosity about your opinion of him.” 

Having been looking away for a few moments, Lana soon turns to Val fully. She’s leaning forward slightly, one arm placed in her lap while the other just sits with the elbow against a thigh.  
“My opinion? I wouldn’t think that my feelings were important in the matter.” 

Val shrugs as she contemplates how to proceed.  
“I suppose it depends how you look at it. It’s not important for the overall decision, but this is merely from a personal viewpoint. I’m curious of what you have to say.” 

Slowly, Lana leans back in her seat and scratches one hand above the other.  
“Not completely unreasonable, I guess.”  
She raises another hand then and strokes along her chin.  
“Darth Malgus does have a fairly…recognized and admired record within the Empire. His actions have been important in the shaping of certain events throughout the last war and the interim to this one.” 

The way in which she deflects to answer amuses Val and she shakes her head.  
“He certainly has, yes.”

“His opinions have also given him quite a reputation, I would say. They’re not always for the positive and it would be hard to discern whether or not he would gain from that during this candidacy.”

This time Val emits a faint chuckle which brings a smile to Lana’s lips too. She’s well aware what she’s doing.  
“I think it would be difficult to disagree with that assessment, my dear.” 

Turning back to Val, she sighs briefly.  
“But that’s not what you’re interested in.”

“Nope. Pretty sure I made clear what I’m asking for.” 

“Yes, of course.”   
This time she seems rather troubled and shrugs as she attempts to find a proper answer.  
“Alright, I suppose I should admit now that Darth Malgus did present himself to some of the personnel of the Sphere a few days ago.” 

There’s a sharp glint of interest in Val’s eyes as she hears this.  
“Did he now? What did he say?”

“Nothing important. He merely talked to some of us, asked how we were doing and how the war effort is going on this level. There was no mention of him trying to take over. It’s not all too strange for the department to get such visits anyhow.” 

“Mm, perhaps, but it’s curious nonetheless.” 

From her expression, it’s not completely certain whether Lana agrees.  
“You might be right, but if I should be honest, I remain skeptical.”

“So you don’t support his candidacy?”

At first, she raises her hands, seeming to weigh something unknown within them, but then sighs and puts them together.  
“I don’t wish to make any comments of him on a personal level. I don’t know him, and the meeting I attended a few days ago was one of the few times I’ve ever been in the same room.   
Regarding his more vocal opinions though, I question whether or not he seeks to put the Empire’s forces back together or bring a more radical change.” 

Val watches her as she speaks, realizing that Lana’s voice is fairly enjoyable to listen to, but tries not to distract herself.  
“Is that a kind of change which you fear?” 

Lana sighs deeper this time.  
“I don’t know, but I do wonder if the level in which he would prefer it to become, will be something that we can benefit from or if it might just tear us apart. Baras tried something already, and I can’t say there was a lot of positive results from it.” 

While studying Lana’s features, she tries to keep herself still within the conversation.  
“There’s some truth to that, but at the same time, wouldn’t you say right now is a rather critical time? The Empire is going through more changes than it might have expected, so it might be a good opportunity for those with new and fresh ideas.”

A smile reappears on Lana’s lips as she locks her eyes with Val’s.  
“I will admit that it has been very…beneficial for non-humans to serve on more roles than previously. It has brought stability which many wouldn’t have anticipated, I believe.” 

There’s a smirk quickly forming for Val as she tilts her head.   
“You know, with that phrasing, I might just mistake this for flattery.” 

It seems like Lana is rather pleased from the reaction as well.  
“You are a good proof of the new path the Empire might be walking, after all.” 

“Mm, definitely flattery.” 

There’s a quick wink as well, making the other Sith laugh briefly. It’s a fairly melodic sound, a further tune which the Councilor enjoys.  
“I will neither confirm nor deny it, my lord.” 

“Fine, I’ll just have to sit here and make my own conclusions until you do.” 

Lana rises from her seat and grabs onto another datapad which she left on the table.  
“I’ll look forward to hearing all about them for our next meeting, my lord.” 

“Come by anytime, darling.”   
When Lana glances over her shoulder before she leaves, Val leaves her another quick wink. As the human leaves, she’s left in deep thought about the very visitor she just had, thinking just what she should try to do in the future. Perhaps trying to move it forward might be a plan. The question is if it will destroy the good relations they’re currently building or not.  
She doesn’t even hear as Ashara steps back into the office. The apprentice peers around the area and then coughs to get Val’s attention.  
“Oh, hello there, dear.” 

“…you wanted to speak to me about some important matters?”

Quickly rising out of her seat, she nods eagerly.  
“Oh yes, of course! We’ll get on it right now, shall we?” 

Ashara takes a moment to survey her master while she has the chance.  
“She’s come by several times during the past weeks, hasn’t she?” 

“Hmm? Every now and then, I suppose. What about it?” 

She shrugs as she watches Val inquisitively.  
“I don’t know. I’m just wondering if there’s something going on.” 

In response, the mirialan tries to wave dismissively.  
“Going on? Don’t be silly, dear. We were merely conversing about some political matters, that’s all. Let’s focus on what’s important, shall we?” 

Despite the deflection, Ashara doubts the certainty of this claim, and figures she should probably keep her eyes open in the future.  
“If you say so, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Any opportunity to flirt with Lana, I guess._


	6. Delving deeper

Feeling the rain dripping down upon her cheeks, her eyes react by blinking instinctively. Valcera sighs and grabs the hem of her hood, pulling it up a bit further. The weather is foul as usually on Dromund Kaas and the Dark Lord has yet to reach the parts of the swamp which is more closely populated by the thick trees that exist inside it.  
It’s been a while since she was out here, away from the safety and technical ingenuity of Kaas City, to wander off into the wilderness. She doesn’t have all too much against the general landscape of the Imperial capital world, but walking like this sometimes remind her too much of the past, before being become Sith and it is a time she never wishes to reminisce about. It’s a part of her which she places deep within the reaches of her mind and tells it to stay. 

Unfortunately, after certain breaches of security during the duel with Darth Thanaton, she and her associates doesn’t wish to send too many messages in and out of Kaas City, especially not from the Citadel. Despite the fall of Imperial Intelligence, there’s many groups and individuals who would be very happy to get all the details of their identities, and such a failure would jeopardize their entire operation. Valcera refuses to let all she’s worked for, be thrown into a pit of void just because someone urges for power. 

And that’s pretty much why she had to take a speeder out this way to speak with them personally. Well, technically she didn’t make the call, for she’d received a message which told its tale through code – one which she’s rather familiar with, even though she hasn’t actually talked much in person with any of them for a while.  
When Val arrives in the clearing within the swamp, she finds herself being quite surprised that no predators stood in her path along the way. It makes her wonder if someone had scared them off beforehand. 

Crossing her arms and wondering how long she’ll have to wait, those thoughts quickly disperse when she feels the tip of a gun at the back of her head. The moment of fear for mistakes is gone so fast that she barely manages to comprehend it. Of course, there is one who would know how to pass through her defences.  
“Either you’re getting sloppy after sitting your ass on that throne all day long, or I’m just getting better at this.” 

She recognises the voice and the tone instantly. It’s not imperial, and that’s not something she understands just because of the insolence. This individual would never give her an easy time, nor crawl at her feet. It brings a smile to Val’s lips as she glances slightly over her shoulder.  
“What makes you think I didn’t just let you get close to me, huh?” 

Her eyes fall upon familiar features – hairless chalk-white skin with dark blue lightning-shaped tattoos along the cheeks, joined by sharp dark green eyes. There’s a pair of earrings on both sides, and it appears as if she’s still got that scar at the top of her forehead, running along parts of the scalp. Val remembers hearing the story of it a few times, and somehow it just got gradually more ridiculous for each telling.  
Bejarah grins in return and slowly slides the gun down by Val’s back, before she puts it back into its holster.  
“You’re a sore loser, you know. Just admit I got you this time.” 

Val turns around to the rattataki to evaluate her friend further. The rattataki appears to have bought or received better gear since last they met. They’ve known each other for a few years, since they performed the initiation into the Order of Revan at the same time. Bejarah had fled from her homeworld of Rattatak, after a period of strife, involving gangs and warbands. Despite being born into it, she never wished for it to be her entire life, so she sought a way out. But the path of a mercenary led nowhere, and it was not until she came into contact with Revanites, that she believed to have found what she was looking for – a purpose.  
This was a short time before Val had finished her own Sith trials, when she was just an acolyte, and so their initial meetings were not ideal. But somehow their joint confrontational and sarcastic mannerism brought them together instead. She’s become the Revanite which Val keeps closest contact with, ever since.

She rolls her eyes when facing Bejarah and then lifts her hands to pull the hood down. At least the branches above protect them fairly well.  
“You think you can sneak so easily upon a Sith Lord? I can sense your presence through the Force.”

Bejarah smirks and nudges Val’s shoulder with her fist. Of course she’s taller than the mirialan – feels like everyone is.  
“Don’t gimme that shit, Val. I saw you flinch, don’t even deny it.” 

Val opens her mouth in a motion of being offended, even if it’s overplayed.  
“Flinch? I don’t flinch! I don’t know what you’ve been doing these past few months, but clearly you need to fix your eyesight, my friend!”

Coming even closer, Bejarah places her arm around Val’s shoulders and tilts her head.  
“You wanna know what I think?”

“Not really.”

“Too bad, ‘cause I’m gonna tell you anyway. I think that fancy seat you’ve got now is making you too comfortable. You need to get down into the dirt from time to time with the rest of us, Lord Impy.” 

Val arches an eyebrow when she locks eyes with the mercenary and shakes her head.  
“The implication that I’ve lost my edge is utterly ridiculous. I’ve got more enemies now than I’ve ever had before! And it’s ‘Imperius’, you fool!”

They hear another voice from the side then, this one a bit deeper.  
“Besides, it’s not like we need to actually get physically dirty to be fierce, no matter what you think.”

The two women turn to glance at a man who joins them. The Imperial navy uniform is familiar to Val and she gives him a friendly smile, as well as a short nod. In contrast to her friendship with Bejarah, this officer known as Captain Kalendran isn’t someone she’s quite as close to. They’ve met, of course, as they’ve been on a few meetings together. He joined a few years prior to these two and Val enjoys his company to a certain extent, as he does have a good sense of humour.  
“Good to see you’re still well, Captain.”

“And you too, my lord. The war won’t get us that easily, will it?”  
He sends her a smile in return. Even though their ranks don’t matter in the Order, Kalendran still has respect for someone who’s risen to the Dark Council. No one else from their group has done so before. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t. I still have much to do before I can feel I’ve truly succeeded with anything.” 

Bejarah shakes her head amusedly.  
“Yeah yeah, sitting snugly up there with all your servants and luxuries.”  
She smiles wryly as she pokes Val’s side.  
“I bet you don’t even eat normally anymore. You just have someone else feed ya, right?” 

In return, Val gasps and slaps her hand away.  
“How dare you?! I’ll have you know that I can take care of myself just fine.”

“That’s what you say now, but you’ll give in eventually. I hear they all do.” 

The Captain smiles and folds his arms. He understands that their absence from each other for a while, has probably brought this out.  
“In spite of all this teasing, you were all she could talk about on the way here, my lord.” 

“Whoa now, no need to make up more lies.”

Val throws him a glance and then swirls back around. It’s her time to be smug now.  
“Mm, been missing me that dearly, have you? Don’t worry, I understand completely. When I get back to the office, I’ll make a recording that you can listen to whenever the yearning gets too heavy.” 

Bejarah sighs and then glares at Kalendran.  
“Now look what you’ve done. She’ll be gloating about this for weeks now.” 

Crossing her arms, Val bumps her shoulder faintly into the rattataki’s side.  
“More like months.” 

The Captain chuckles briefly.  
“I just don’t feel there should be any secrets in between us, that’s all.” 

Feeling that it’s best to give up, Bejarah snaps her finger at him.  
“C’mon, get the comm unit up and let’s get this meeting started already.” 

Rummaging around in his bag, he does finally locate the item which is one of the few secure ways to reach the person they must speak to and the one who actually called this meeting.  
They all feel seriousness seeping in now, as the visage of the woman in charge, Tari Darkspanner, appears in a hologram before them. She gazes at all three for a moment before nodding slightly.  
“My friends, it’s good to see you again, even though it is not with the rest of us.” 

All three bow their heads briefly out of respect, even Val.  
“Likewise, master.”

When Val speaks, Tari turns towards her to begin with.  
“Valcera, it has been a while, hasn’t it? We rarely get a chance to gather, but your presence has been missed among the most.” 

Bejarah manages one quick poke before things go further.  
“That Dark Council stuff is filling up all her time and she’s got none for what’s important.” 

Val exhales and frowns at the other woman.  
“If I’m not mistaken, I never made that a secret and was quite open with where I was aiming.” 

The mercenary snorts in return.  
“So that means you’ve got no time to share a drink every now and then, huh?” 

She’s not actually sure if it’s a dislike for the position, or if it’s because her friend has actually missed her, but she should probably confront this later on.  
Tari raises her hand and gets their attentions again.  
“Don’t worry, Valcera, we do not mistrust you. The fact that you’ve been able to stay mostly hidden despite such a position within the Empire, has been interesting to watch and remains an impressive feat.” 

Val nods tentatively.  
“I’ve tried my best, but it does also limit my options of how to speak to the rest. I still have to think of some way to get that fixed.” 

“I’m sure we can figure something out eventually. In the meantime, we’ve got some things to discuss.  
First of all, it appears as if the Dark Council is warming up to the thought of Darth Malgus joining its ranks, if my sources are correct. Something you wish to add to this?”

Val shrugs in return.  
“Nothing specific. What you say is true, several of the others have already decided it would be a good decision. He’s almost got a majority now. I’m one of those who’s yet to cast my vote, however.”

Kalendran peers at her curiously.  
“How come?”

“Well, I’d prefer to have some more input from you all, before I do anything. I’m still not sure whether it would be a good idea to interfere with his rise or not. If there’s any reason to, then I will certainly stand against it.” 

Tari shakes her head however.  
“I see no reason to do so. His talks of change are intriguing, but we do not share it to the same level. His ones are still somewhat limited, perhaps mostly because he seeks power like most Sith.”

She remembers Lana’s words during their conversation not all too long ago, wondering if this might be something similar.  
“Could that be bad for the Empire, then? It may be that he’ll bring chaos instead.”

“True, but I don’t think he’s fully capable of rousing all too many to his side. Or perhaps he will and something drastic may be what the Empire needs. My suggestion is that you merely wait and watch. How you cast your vote is up to you, but I don’t see it as necessary to halt anything.”

She bows her head shortly.  
“I thank you for your advice, master.”

Tari nods and then peers at Kalendran.  
“This was not all we needed to discuss, of course. Our second topic concerns something which I believe the Captain should present.” 

He turns to Val and Bejarah, although mostly to the Sith.  
“Yes, it’s probably best to get into it now.  
I’m not sure if you’ve heard of it, my lord, but a few weeks ago, I went on with a small group of other ships towards the unknown and mostly uncharted regions of the galaxy. Officially, we were to charter some star systems to locate extra mineral resources, but from that location, I was able to send a squadron of soldiers on an important mission.  
There’s a planet known as Yvexxa, which holds the tomb of some sort of Force entity. For the most part, this would be unimportant to many others, but as we’ve studied and tried to trace its position for quite some time, we saw it as critical to find. Unfortunately, the squadron never returned.” 

Val lifts a hand and strokes along her chin while she listens patiently. She eventually arches an eyebrow inquisitively.  
“Right. Why were you searching for this tomb at all?”

Tari takes the opportunity to intervene.  
“According to our information, it was a tomb visited long ago by one of Revan’s followers or padawans – a woman known as Meetra Surik.” 

“Hmm, interesting. Why did she go there?”

“We don’t know as of yet, and most of the information we found were fairly corrupted. This is why we wished to study it directly for ourselves and see what importance it held.” 

The Captain puts his hands behind his back and nods slowly.  
“Unfortunately, without sending in a larger team, we won’t be able to get to it. But sending in random soldiers to such a location, will appear suspect.” 

The hologram of Tari reaches out a hand towards Val.  
“But it would not be as suspect if Imperial Reclamation Service uses its resources to find and scour this tomb. Uncovering and studying artifacts of old, especially Force-related ones, is what they do, after all.”

Now she understands part of why this meeting was made and she places her hands at her hips.  
“I see, so you want me to investigate it.” 

“Not necessarily in person, but sending teams which you believe are up to the task, might be a good idea. I’m sure you can think of an excuse for how you’ve found this information.” 

“Aye, I’m sure I can. I suppose if the Captain’s team disappeared or were killed, it must be something dangerous waiting in there.”

He shrugs, and spreads his arms somewhat tentatively.  
“We believe so, but we don’t actually know the level of it.”

Val peers back at Tari, feeling there’s still some uncertain aspects to it all.  
“Are you sure it won’t expose us in any way? I still don’t know what they’ll find in there.”

They see how the master crosses her arms, contemplating it for a moment.  
“I don’t believe so, for there shouldn’t be anything specific left from Surik in that location, but we can never be completely sure, of course.”

She’s already working out who might be best to send - Talos haven’t had a good mission in a while.  
“Don’t worry, I think I know who’s up to the task of leading this team. I’ll get it sorted as soon as I return.”

Tari exposes a small smile.  
“I’m sure you will – it is your specialty, after all. We don’t know what they’ll find but in any case, you will at least know the significance of this task. Return to us with whatever information you can, when you’ve had time to study it.” 

Their meeting continues for a few more minutes with a couple of more topics, but soon enough, it comes to an awaited end. They shut off the comm unit and prepares themselves to leave. Before they do so however, Val feels a hand on her shoulder, when Kalendran has already started to walk off. Bejarah lowers her voice slightly.  
“Hey, if you wanna catch that drink sometime, we can probably find some way to make it happen. Sith always need good mercs, right?” 

Val shows her a wry smile while folding her arms.  
“Oh I see, so now you want me to start paying you as well.” 

Bejarah shrugs, obviously not minding that benefit.  
“Haven’t had a good job in a while, and I think I could use a challenge.” 

Her mind settles as does her smile, and she would be lying if she tries to claim that she doesn’t want Bejarah around.  
“Perhaps, but this means I will become your direct superior, though.”

The rattataki flashes a grin and then moves a hand towards Val’s hair and ruffles it slightly.  
“I’ve had worse bosses, so I think I’ll live.”

Despite that she smiles, Val still slaps the hand away.  
“Hey, do that to my hair and it’ll cut your pay in half, right away!”

While she chuckles, Bejarah steps away and picks up her pace to catch Kalendran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I guess it was kinda obvious with how I presented Bejarah, but she'll return later on._


	7. Ties of elegance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm currently playing through Kotor and Kotor 2, to remind myself of the story of those games. I could just look through the wiki I guess, but I prefer seeing it directly, as I need to use some of it for the future of this and upcoming fics, in the plot I'm working on._
> 
> _In the meantime, have some Lana._

During her entire career so far, which hasn’t been all too long admittedly, Valcera has never once considered wearing a cape. She doesn’t like them. They’re unwieldy, uncomfortable and unfashionable – at least in her mind. They simply hang behind you, flapping about like some sort of thinner version of a carpet. One might say that a coat, robes or dresses have similar difficulties, but at least those can be made to look stylish and provide other uses, such as warmth or work as a disguise. A cloak with a hood can do something similar. But a cape? No, that must be the worst choice a person can ever make when selecting their clothing. 

So why is it then that Lana manages to look so good in one? It shouldn’t really be possible. It’s not even the best cape she’s ever seen, even though the green edges add something, instead of just being a blank black curtain behind her. Perhaps there’s something in the demeanor or the stature of this human, that makes her think differently. Or maybe it’s just a Force trick? An aura that emanates respect of some kind?  
No, that would be ridiculous and not just for the fact that Val would never be fooled by such a simple spell. Who would create some sort of Force-induced cloak of elegance? Well, Val might consider such a task if it was really needed, which it certainly isn’t, but Lana doesn’t appear to be the kind of person who would be so vain. 

These thoughts flourish through Val’s mind while watching the blonde woman stroll out from her office, a datapad in her hand which she studies while walking. She’s going somewhere, but apparently that doesn’t stop her from doing some work. How typical.  
“Busy as always, miss Beniko?”

Lana blinks and turns her eyes back and forth through the corridor, before they lock with a set of blue ones against one of the walls. Her lips turn up into a gentle smile when she makes a stop.   
“Ah, well, I suppose so. There’s been a lot to do, lately.”

“Lately?”   
Val shakes her head slightly.  
“I feel like you’re always working whenever I see you.” 

Lana lifts her eyebrow and then tilts her head amusedly.  
“Well, this is our workspace, so it would be odd if you didn’t see me doing some sort of task.” 

While unfolding her arms, Val pushes herself away from the wall and shrugs slightly.  
“Fair enough, but sometimes it might be a good idea to take a few minutes to relax, so you don’t overwork yourself.”

“Is that what you were doing by that wall, my lord?”

Val places her hands at her hips and smirks slightly, not directly answering the question.  
“Were you going somewhere?”

Lana now lowers the datapad and nods briefly.  
“Yes, members of the Sphere of Military Offense have been summoned to one of the holoprojector chambers. We are to hear the announcements which Malgus has for us, regarding certain changes and assignments.”

“He’s not here himself?”

“No, it appears he’s still on Korriban after the election. I’m surprised you’ve already returned yourself, my lord.” 

Val snorts, remember the ceremonies that happened on that day.  
“I didn’t stick around for all of it. Him and some of the others had a lot to say, but I figured it was better to get back to doing something valuable instead of listening to all that drivel. Vowrawn can give me the cliff notes later on.” 

The lack of concern for the Council’s meetings makes Lana snicker shortly, somehow enjoying the mirialan’s attitude at times.  
“I guess that’s a healthy view to have, my lord. It is still part of my duty to listen in, however, so I cannot escape it as easily.” 

“Oh, don’t be so sure of that. I could always come up with some excuse for you. Perhaps I needed your aid for a little while.” 

She wiggles her eyebrows and Lana has to stop herself from doing the same gesture again.   
“As fun as I’m sure that would be, my lord, I believe I do have to attend. I’d rather see what he has to say to us directly, than hear some kind of summary later on.”

“You could always get a recording.” 

“True enough, but there will probably be a staff meeting soon after, and I should prepare myself before it.”

Val feels a wry smile coming and nods.   
“Right, can’t let rivals get the better of you, eh?”

“Something like that, I suppose, though I doubt many want my position.” 

While sighing briefly, Val corrects her bangs a bit and then walks up to Lana’s side.  
“Ah, very well, let’s get going then and see what he has to say.” 

Lana doesn’t quite move at first, uncertain if she understood everything correctly.  
“Wait, you…you want to join me?” 

“Why, of course! You don’t have anyone else to attend this meeting with, do you?” 

“Well, I…it’s just an announcement, my lord. I doubt I need someone to accompany me.” 

Moving her head to shake it once more, Val waves dismissively.  
“Nonsense! Think about how bored you’ll be if I’m not there.”

“I have been to several meetings without your company, my lord.” 

“Indeed, and today you’ll get to see how much I’ll improve your experience. Afterwards, you won’t want to go on any such events again, without someone else.” 

She considers protesting some further, but then realizes it is probably not the best idea to argue with a Dark Councilor. She sighs in defeat.  
“Very well. Your presence may arouse some confusion among the others, though. Just thought I’d warn you.” 

“So we’ll stand in the back. It’s no problem, I’m sure.” 

As they start walking, Lana wonders what might have brought this development in between them, and if there’s something she might’ve said.  
“Is this some sort of payback for gaining full access to your office at all times?”

Val tilts her head and winks at Lana. Yes, she’s definitely onto something.

\-----

Just like she probably should’ve figured, the announcement speech is fairly boring to listen to. It goes into a vague mention of some kind of vision, and then proceeds to explain the foreseeable future. Sure, that probably benefits the people around here, but Val is thoroughly uninterested in whatever Malgus has to say for his outward appearance. She’s not sure, but ones like Decimus and Ravage may be a tinge less interesting than this.   
Then again, her reason for coming here wasn’t really to listen in on this anyway, but to spend some time with the woman who keeps gaining her attention. Lana seems to be fully focused on the information being spoken however and puts down notes in the meantime on some kind of datapad. She probably wants to be prepared, but all this will surely be recorded and can be listened to further in detail later on. For now, perhaps it’s better to do something entertaining.

Lana clicks away on the surface of her datapad, not finding the information all that intriguing on its own, but it does fill her in what to expect in the near future. She tries to remain concentrated on everything that is said, but she’s thrown out of it when she suddenly feels something tugging at her clothing. Glancing over her shoulder, she doesn’t notice anyone behind her. They are standing quite far behind after all, and there are few others nearby to their location. Seeing only one option, Lana leans against Val and whispers.  
“Did you need something, my lord?” 

Val blinks confusedly and shifts to meet Lana’s gaze.  
“Hmm?” 

The expression makes her uncertain and she glances around again for a moment.  
“Erm, did you not…?”

The question hangs in the air, somewhat awkwardly. Val folds her arms while it does.  
“Did I what?” 

“I eh, I thought I felt something for a moment. You didn’t do anything?” 

Val peers around them as well and then shrugs.  
“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to have done, so I guess that’s a no.” 

Lana scowls, wondering if she just imagined it and then sighs, returning to the matter at hand. The annoying part is that she now lost a portion of the information, meaning she didn’t get any notes on that part. Oh well, she can still salvage this.  
That’s when she feels it again, as if something or someone pulls at her cape. This time, she’s quicker to move, turning slightly but sees nothing or no one behind her. She glances back at her cape, but sees that it remains undisturbed. She eyes Val more suspiciously this time, who’s already facing her.  
“You didn’t just tug my cape?” 

Val arches an eyebrow in response and then lifts a hand to scratch her cheek.  
“What? Why would I do that?” 

Huffing briefly, Lana turns back to glance at Malgus, knowing she’s now losing even more material, but she can’t just let this stand.  
“I’m certain I felt something.”

“Maybe it’s just your mind playing tricks on you, dear. Perhaps to help you escape this dreary speech.” 

Lana chooses not to respond and instead remains vigilant. She’s now completely ignoring what Malgus is saying, even though she keeps her eyes on him. Her hand pushes on the notepad still, but it’s just an act. She’s going to catch the trickster this time and expose her.   
Just as she may have believed, she sees in the corner of her eyes how Val moves her arm, trying to reach further down at the other woman’s cape. This time, she’s not swift enough however, as Lana turns around quickly and grabs the mirialan’s wrist, smirking as she does.  
“You’re not as sneaky as you may have hoped, my lord.” 

They stand there, being rather close to one another by now and Val meets her with a similar expression. She flexes her fingers slightly and then pats Lana’s hand with the other.  
“Well now, I guess you can be observant, after all.” 

Lana shakes her head shortly.  
“Don’t try to make this seem like some kind of lesson. You’re bored and playing around, I know it.” 

Val tilts her head, giving her a somewhat challenging gaze.  
“Excuse me? Are you trying to imply that I, a Dark Councilor, would so easily lose my focus?” 

“Tsk, I’m aware by now that you’re not very interested in listening to others talking.” 

“That’s not true. There’s some voices I can never get enough of.” 

Lana isn’t sure how she should respond to it, but the implications makes her smile. Unfortunately, she suddenly realizes that some of the eyes in the room are now focused on them, so she lets go of Val’s wrist and turns back to the hologram, placing her arms behind her back.   
While both of them are amused, they remain silent for a little while, allowing the attention to slip away. When it does, Lana is the one to pick up where they left off, of course with a lowered tone.  
“Is there something with my cape which you dislike, my lord?” 

Val stands with one arm slightly wrapped around herself, while the other rests with the elbow upon the first, so that she can stroke a hand up at her chin.   
“Well, it’s not the most elegant type of clothing.” 

“Does it have to be?” 

She tilts her head back and forth, thinking it over as she doesn’t really wish to hurt Lana’s feelings all too much.  
“Not exactly, but it’s just such a…silly thing to wear.” 

Clearly, they don’t quite agree and Lana appears a bit confused.  
“Why would you say that?” 

“Oh, you know…it just hangs there, flapping around. It doesn’t serve any other purpose than appearance.”

“Well, it is a cape. Your long robes aren’t exactly advantageous, either.” 

Val shifts her eyes back to Lana, not really caring to keep up some kind of façade now, except for with the volume of her voice.  
“Wrong! My robes add an aura of class and mystery. Perhaps even authority, depending on the design.” 

“I think some would argue a cape can do the very same thing.” 

Val rolls her eyes and snorts.  
“A buffoon, perhaps, who enjoys having a rug just hanging there from their back. It just looks so…stupid.” 

If she’s trying to hold back, she’s not doing a very good job at it, but Lana finds it intriguing to hear more of Val’s opinions. She angles her head to meet the Councilor’s.   
“So you’re saying I look stupid?”

Val opens her mouth, but no words come out at first. Well, it didn’t turn out like she might’ve thought. She’s going to have to rephrase that.   
“O-oh, no no! That’s not what I meant. I’m just saying that people-…  
Well, some people, add even more to their tasteless exterior, by wearing a cape. You’re obviously an exception.” 

Lana starts to look even more amused, but finds it somewhat flattering as well.   
“So, wearing a cape is just fine then, if you know how to wear it properly. Basically, there’s nothing wrong with a cape.” 

Val raises a finger then to stop her.  
“Uh-uh, let’s not put words in my mouth now. In general, a cape is not a fashionable or good-looking piece of clothing, with a few, very rare exceptions.” 

The excuses she tries to make up, brings smiles to Lana’s lips which she rarely gives anyone else. Val just seems to have that sort of effect on her.   
“Your issues with capes aren’t very healthy, my lord. You should probably find some way to handle that situation.” 

Val smirks and crosses her arms, enjoying their little back and forth. This is the kind of reason she came here in the first place.  
“Perhaps I need someone with experience and understanding, to take me through it.” 

Lana shifts her eyes back to Val’s, and they meet silently for a few seconds. She’s not sure how sincere the suggestion is, but there’s something to it, with the abundant quantity of them.  
“I will see if I can relinquish some time for you at some point, my lord. I wouldn’t want you to hate mine forever, as I don’t plan to remove it any time soon.” 

“It’s just to torture me, isn’t it?” 

When Lana now winks before quickly returning to watch the hologram, parts of the room turn to them again, as Val erupts into a slight fit of laughter.


	8. Bound to the skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I didn't wanna clog it up all too much, so I just thought I'd mention that I really appreciate the few comments I've received so far. It's nice to see some of the reactions to this, as I haven't had that much before._

Through practiced moves, he strolls his fingers across the controls in front of him, preparing the ship’s different systems for the lift off which should occur relatively soon if they keep to their schedule.  
Despite the ease and pleasantness that he usually feels from sitting in this chair, there’s a gaze upon him at this time, which is almost palpable. It’s like he can sense it crawling over his back and probably imagining how it’d be to strangle him.  
Feeling it can’t go on like this for all too long, he glances over his shoulder and peers at the other…creature on the small bridge. The red-skinned giant in back, stands with its arms crossed and leans against one of the walls. He’s fairly sure it’s looking at him right now, but it’s hard to tell. May as well be locked into deep thought for all he knows – he can never tell with this one. 

“Hey, you sure you don’t wanna play a hand of Pazaak? Got enough cards for two decks.”  
The creature doesn’t say anything, merely staring at him. Might be that there’s somewhat of a harsher frown, but then again, it seems there’s all he ever gets.  
“C’mon, give me something, big guy. We dunno how long we’ll have to wait here, you know. Might be hours. Are you just gonna stand back there this whole time?”  
Not even so much as a grunt in response. Typical. Perhaps he wasn’t really expecting anything either, but they’ve been travelling together for, what, past a year? Two maybe? And during all that time, he’s never been particularly friendly with the monster.  
Shaking his head rather disappointed, he returns to the controls and begins another set of examinations of the ship’s status. He doesn’t need to, but who knows how long she’ll be? Then again, she’s the boss, so she can take however long she wants to. It has been about an hour now though, since when they were supposed to meet.

“You know, I’m pretty sure Zash would’ve been up for a round. A shame she’s not around anymore. That one had a lot more humour.”  
Suddenly, the big one pushes itself away from the wall and clenches one of its fists. He hears this low and deep growl coming from it, making him turn around as he raises his hands in defense. Well, that seems to have hit the spot.  
“Whoa hey! Calm down, it was just a joke!”

Before they get to any violence however, the door to the bridge suddenly slides open and a purple-robed mirialan stepped inside with a sigh.  
“Khem, calm yourself! Don’t strike my employees.” 

The dashade stops in his tracks and then takes a step back, giving Valcera a quick glance before emitting a snorting sound and gets back to the wall.  
The man by the pilot’s seat shakes his head.  
“Phew, that was close. He really needs to work on his anger management sometimes.”

Val folds her arms and glances skeptically at him as well.  
“I’ve told you not to provoke him, Andronikos. He’s not one for small talk, nor jokes.” 

The pilot spreads his arms slightly, trying to appear as innocent as possible.  
“I didn’t provoke him! Not much anyway. He just needs to loosen up a little bit, that’s all.” 

Khem speaks up in dashadi, which he usually does, preventing Andronikos of understanding him.  
“I still do not know why you have not gotten rid of this human already. He has no respect, and no use in combat. You should relieve yourself of his existence.”

Hearing them bickering in two different tongues, she rolls her eyes and then rubs her forehead slightly. She probably should’ve told Khem to wait elsewhere.  
“Look, let’s all just stop for a moment and focus on other things, shall we? Neither of you will gain much from fighting like this.”  
She gently pats Khem’s chest as she passes him by, pretty much the only one who is allowed to even be close to him. They understand each other on a different level, and don’t really need many words anyhow.  
Val proceeds towards her own seat, placed further behind in the manner of a Captain’s chair, and crosses her legs when she sits down.  
“Andronikos, how have you been? You’ve been gone for a couple of weeks.” 

He turns to sit sideways, as he places an arm on the back of his chair and peers at her.  
“Been good, for the most part. I took your advice and contacted that pirate friend of yours.” 

“Miss Shodem?” 

“Yeah, that one. After defeating the Voidwolf, she’s getting really big in the underworld and I asked if she would be interested in making a few deals.”

Val smiles, placing one elbow at an armrest and strokes a hand around her chin.  
“Been earning some extra credits on the side then, hmm?” 

A slight smirk turns up on his lips.  
“You never said it wasn’t allowed.” 

She shakes her head amusedly.  
“Of course not. You’re free to do as you wish. And if that involves going independent, I’m not going to hinder your career.” 

Andro runs a hand up his cheeks, stroking his short beard.  
“Well, I guess it could be interesting. Could probably gather up a crew again now, with all the stuff I’ve gained in your employ.”  
He shrugs briefly.  
“But nah, think I’m done with the captaining thing. I prefer the security of this job – you pay well, have a need for my skills and let me do what I want. Don’t see why I’d need my own crew then.” 

Val is glad to hear it, as she’s grown accustomed to the former pirate’s flying skills and behavior. There isn’t really anyone she can imagine taking care of her ship.  
“Fair enough. If you change your mind, I’m sure we can set something up.”

“Heh, not trying to get rid of me, are ya?” 

“Tsk, why would I ever do that? I’m pretty sure the Ashen Folly would be lost without your touch.” 

Andro laughs shortly and turns forward again, patting the side of the control board.  
“Yeah, I’ve gotten rather used to her as well. Wouldn’t wanna tear her up by leaving yet, anyway.”  
Val smiles gently, knowing how well he’s treated her ship up to this point. No need to make any drastic changes to it.  
“So, where we going?” 

“A colony world called Vatrentasz. There’s some kind of dispute there, regarding ancient tombs belonging to the natives. Some of Ravage’s pawns are insisting the grounds are needed to build factories, but one of my representatives from the Reclamation service are trying to convince them otherwise. There’s apparently some very interesting finds there and they’d need to study it for a while. Since she’s an associate of Talos, I thought I’d do her the favor of coming there in person.” 

He listens and shakes his head, while he finishes the preparations for the ship.  
“This is the kind of thing you do now, huh?” 

Val tilts her head and smirks at the bored tone from her pilot.  
“Listen, it’s a lot more fascinating than you might think!”

“Hah, I’m sure it is for you, boss. As long as I don’t need to get involved, I don’t really care what they’re doing. You’ll have fun though, I bet.”  
While he works, another topic pops up in his mind.  
“Oh yeah, I did meet with your apprentice around here, about a week ago.” 

“Ashara?” 

“No no, the other one. The big silent guy.” 

Val arches one of her eyebrows, realizing how little he talks with some of the others.  
“You mean Xalek. You really ought to learn the names of my crew.” 

Andro shrugs slightly, however.  
“Well, he hasn’t been around as long as the rest of us and he’s not very talkative, so I haven’t had much of a chance. I did last week though, but it wasn’t very pleasant.”

“Why not? What happened?”

“He came in here, wanting me to fly him somewhere. Some kind of system closer to the front. Dunno what that was all about, but I told him I didn’t have time at that point. He tried to tell me that it’s my duty to follow the orders of a Sith, but I made it clear that you’re the only one I’m actually hired by.”  
Andro stops for a moment, tapping the controls a bit as he thinks back.  
“He gave me this…really creepy stare at that point. Thought he was gonna try some kind of Force thing, so I struck first.”

Val isn’t liking the sound of this and frowns slightly.  
“You struck him?”

“No no, I meant that I made the first move. Told him I could initiate a self-destruct he wouldn’t be able to prevent, if he really wanted to continue this. After that, he said he appreciated the threat and then left.” 

Leaning back in her seat, Val looks troubled, thinking how difficult it’s been so far, to know what to do with her apprentice. She wants to help guiding him, but at the same time he should be allowed to walk his own path. That path might be too destructive however.  
Constantly contradicting his master, he almost reminds her of…herself. Now she’s beginning to understand some of the difficulties Zash had, even though not quite in the same way.  
“I suppose I’ll have to arrange some kind of talk with him, someday soon. Can’t have him imposing his will on those I deem important.” 

Andro snorts briefly.  
“You should watch yourself too, Val. He might try to backstab you someday.”

That possibility isn’t something she’s discounted either.  
“Aye, I’m aware. Still, I’d prefer to set him on a different path, rather than strike him down.”

“Isn’t that the way of the Sith, though? For the apprentice to fight the master?”

Val rubs a hand over the bridge of her nose.  
“Maybe for some, but I find such measures to be counterproductive. Conflict doesn’t always have to result in violence.” 

Not really understanding the Sith ways completely anyhow, Andro simply shrugs.  
“If you say so. Doesn’t matter much to me anyway.”  
He glances over his shoulder.  
“But hey, if you’re gonna make something out of the kid, how about trying to fix Khem’s attitude while you’re at it? I think he’s more sour than some of the swamp water on this world.” 

Obviously understanding him, Khem growls again, but with Val here, Andro doesn’t flinch again. Val exhales tiredly in return.  
“Andronikos…please don’t agitate my bodyguard.” 

“Look, I’m just saying that if Xalek can evolve from your teachings, then surely the big guy must’ve learned something after following you around for about two years, right? Like how to take a joke.” 

Khem peers at Val with a rather intense stare.  
“Why do you allow this wretch to stay in your service? He is foul and irritating. If you need a pilot, then there are hundreds, maybe thousands of others from your Empire, who you can put in his place.” 

Val decides to speak with some of her accented dashadi, to communicate more privately with her friend.  
“Because I appreciate his ways, Khem. He’s different from an imperial pilot, and I like that he can be flexible and creative.”

“You would gain a much better servant from someone obedient.”

“Exactly, but I don’t want a servant out of him – I want acquaintance, someone I can trust to think for themselves. You know he’s followed my commands up until now, and his skill has gotten us out of several problematic situations.”  
Khem frowns deeper, looking away from her. He’s not all too far away however, and she smiles, placing a hand on his arm.  
“I am grateful for both of your efforts, dear. You’ve saved me countless times and I wouldn’t trust anyone else with my life. But at the same time, Andronikos is different from most pilots I can hire and I respect him for that. I need both of you, even now in my new position. Perhaps especially now.”

The tension from the dashade slowly eases up.  
“I would rather crush his neck beneath my grip…but I shall not go against your wishes.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him later about his behavior.”

As the two of them have been talking, Andro has fired the engine up and ignited the thrusters to push them off the landing pad, making them slowly ascend to the skies of Dromund Kaas. Once it sounds like the two behind him are done, he starts a conversation of his own.  
“Oh yeah, Ash spoke to me as well, you know. She actually called a few days ago and wanted to talk about you.” 

She’s glad to hear that some of her companions have a more stable connection at least. Well, Talos might be the only one who gets along with everyone.  
“I see. Anything interesting?”

Val can’t see it, but he gains a bit of a smirk again.  
“Kind of, yeah. She sounded like she was worried about you.”

That wasn’t quite what she had expected and arches her eyebrow.  
“Worried? Why?”

“She mentioned that you’d been ‘seen frequently in the company of another Sith’, and that she believes you two might be ‘relishing each other’s presences’.”

Of course she did. Val probably should’ve expected this.  
“Ah. Well, that is true, yes. I’m not sure why she would be concerned over this, however.”

“Well, she mentioned something about being worried that you’re gaining some kind of vulnerability, because of strong emotional attachments.” 

Val snickers somewhat, thinking that’s probably close to what Ash would’ve said. She finds such a concern to be quite adorable, however.  
“I’m glad that she’s looking out for me, at least.”

“Heh, maybe. I think she’s still a bit stuck in the ways of the Jedi, though. You probably should have a talk with her as well.” 

“Tsk, I believe she’s quite aware how relationships work, Andronikos.” 

“Hey, you never know. The Jedi wouldn’t have told her much about it, I bet. I could arrange some kind of blind date for her though, if you’d like.” 

She does want her apprentice to experience other parts of life, but probably not in that way.  
“No, it’s best to just let things go forward naturally. I’m sure her path will take her to all sorts of interesting routes, when she’s not being held back.”

“You can’t be all too certain, though. She might never open up if she’s not given a bit of a push.”  
The Ashen Folly isn’t far from reaching the atmosphere now, and he makes sure that the hyperdrive is prepared as well.  
“So, Lana, was it?” 

Val figured that they would eventually get here and she smiles wryly, bracing herself for what’s to come.  
“Lana Beniko, yes.” 

“How are things between you, then?”

She folds her arms, contemplating how she should talk about it. With Ashara, they haven’t really reached that subject, probably because the togruta doesn’t wish to pry. Talos is mostly oblivious and the two others won’t care that much. It’s with Andronikos that it’d be the greatest possibility to discuss such an affair. At the same time though, she rarely relinquishes this kind of personal information, even to close ones.  
“At this time, I’m not currently engaged in any intimate activities.” 

She hears a short laughter from him.  
“Yeah okay, so that’s the answer of a Councilor. What would you say to a friend, then?” 

Her smile turns somewhat more somber.  
“I…can’t say for sure yet. We’re working on it, I suppose.” 

He nods curtly, a small smile adorning his lips now.  
“Well, it’s good to hear you’ve got something going, at least. Whatever you do though, just don’t talk about ghosts on your first proper date.” 

“I didn’t ask for any specific advice. I know how to court someone well enough, thank you.” 

He raises an eyebrow, then glances over his shoulder with a skeptical and yet amused look.  
“Tsk, no you don’t. Your ancient great granddad isn’t around to guide you in this endeavor, you know.” 

“Shut up!”


	9. Tampered cracks

Despite the way in which Valcera was initiated to the Sphere she now leads, there’s no denying that history does fascinate her. She can’t claim that she’s been the one who knows the most or has studied the hardest, but when she was elevated from the position of a slave to an acolyte, before going through the trials, she was taught in a lot of subjects and history was among the most interesting.  
It’s difficult to really compare that to actually going out there herself, attaining artefacts and texts from the past, like she did under the apprenticeship of Zash or as she sometimes gets the opportunity for now, but it does make her realize that this is the only department she’d really consider leading in the Dark Council. She would also be remiss to compare her knowledge to many of the men and women in the Imperial Reclamation Service, some who’ve dedicated their entire lives to the pursuit of this knowledge, but it helps her own understanding grow and she’s thankful for that.  
One of those who she’s been most eager to interact with in these sorts of endeavors, is a man who’s currently guiding some workers through the chambers in which she’s waiting. 

Talos Drellik, probably the best archaeologist she’s ever met and one of her closest companions, is trying to set down a large block of stone-like material, with a lot of odd symbols along its surface, somewhere within the lower chambers that belongs to the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. It’s rectangular in shape and each of the edges are carved as to be flat, with symbols along those as well. It’s placed upon some kind of hovering device, which two workers are utilizing to help Talos get it inside without damaging it.  
The object itself was transported from Yvexxa, the planet which Val sent a team from Imperial Reclamation Service, led by Talos of course, just like she was instructed by her fellow Revanites. She didn’t know what they’d find, but is eager to study the results now.

“Careful now! Don’t go in too quickly or it might slide off.” 

The two others don’t seem as satisfied with Talos’ instructions, being pushed a bit too far.  
“Look, we can’t be here all day, Lieutenant. We’ve got other work to do. Can you decide on a location already?”

“Oh, but this time I have! Come, place it here in the corner of the platform. I can set up my equipment more easily around this spot.”  
The two workers glance at each other, shake their heads, and then follow the instructions. Better to do so than get yelled at, even though Talos is a fairly gentle spirit.  
They haven’t noticed Val yet and she stands further back with her arms behind her, waiting for the procedure to finish up. The artefact, or whatever it is, appears to be rather heavy, which she notices when they finally set it down. The impact isn’t the smoothest of maneuvers and it slams against the ground with a loud thud.  
“I told you to be careful!”

“We were! If you’d just given us more space to work, it could’ve been done so much easier!” 

The Lieutenant sighs and starts examining the block for any damage. This is when Val consider it to be a good time to step forward.  
“Don’t worry, I’m certain it wasn’t damaged. It seems to be a bit too sturdy for that.” 

The workers swirl around, twitch and then salute her quickly.  
“M-my lord!”

Talos rises from his position and smiles however, bowing respectfully.  
“Ah, my lord, I did not see you there! Have you been waiting for long?”

She shakes her head quickly.  
“Not all too long.”  
She waves dismissively at the other two. Her eyes are already focused on the artefact.  
“Thank you for your service. You’re free to leave.”  
Both of them bow deeply and then swiftly leaves the chambers. She smiles gently at her companion.  
“I trust you had a safe trip, dear?” 

“Oh yes, no trouble at all, my lord. It was a bit of a long path there, but on our return journey I was mostly occupied studying the items we discovered within.”

With her arms still behind her back, Val walks around, the object in front of her, trying to examine it.  
“I take it the expedition went well, then?”

Talos leans down to grab the datapad he put down on the ground while making sure the material hadn’t been damaged, and opens up a few files.  
“Indeed it did, my lord. Well, there were a few other objects of interest inside, but this was the most fascinating.” 

She wants to inspect it further, but for the time being she faces him.  
“Was there any trouble?”

“Trouble? You mean with the unearthing of the facility?”

“Yes, any defensive mechanisms or active guardians?”

“None that we encountered on neither the exterior nor interior areas.”  
He raises a hand to stroke his chin slightly.  
“Although, there were some unusual readings on our sensors.”

“Oh? Of what kind?”

“Energy readings, my lord, as if there was power of some kind left within the facility. We didn’t see what it could possibly have been connected to however, as there were no mechanisms that seemed to be functional.” 

That is a curiosity and opens up for even more questions. What was it that made Captain Kalendran’s team disappear then?  
“I see. How was the tomb itself, then?”

“Oh, very fascinating, indeed. I have pictures and notes stored here on my datapad, which you can watch and read later on. The design itself gave me a distinct feeling of rakatan creations, just like this object you see in front of you. Although I believe the texts you showed me beforehand may have been mistaken.”

Those texts were some given to her by the Revanites, but apparently they were dug up from old records in Republic archives.  
“Well, they weren't very detailed to begin with.”

“Of course you’re right, my lord, but I don’t believe that it was a tomb at all. From the way the rooms, objects and defunct technology in the doorways and walls were designed, I believe it may have been a prison.”

Val arches an eyebrow.  
“You’re sure? What do you base this assumption on?”

“A lot of it appeared and reminded me of the areas we wandered through on Belsavis. The technology there appeared to be nonfunctional, but I am certain the design was similar, albeit smaller.”  
She certainly remembers that time, as it wasn’t all too long ago. Not to mention what occurred on that world. Events which probably saved her life.  
“Although saying that, it felt like certain things were…missing.”

“Some things had been removed?”

“Quite so, my lord. We managed to identify a few areas which seemed to be containers for some unknown items, that had been left empty. It’s hard to know for sure whether or not this was done by the rakata themselves, by whatever had been held within or by some excavators much later. Their Empire died so many thousands of years ago, after all, that it’s possible someone else might’ve wandered through it before us.” 

Val nods and understands, but with the information she has, she can’t help but think it might be connected to the team which disappeared.  
“True enough. I’ll examine the images you have for me later and see what I might find.”

“Of course. This assessment however, leads me to this curious article.”  
He motions towards the large stone-like item before them. It’s about three meters long, but only a half meter tall.  
“The room this was placed in, appeared to be some kind of central chamber. My guess is that it’s some sort of control board. The symbols on the surface are rather familiar as well, and I do believe we saw some of them on Belsavis.”

He leans down to put his hand along one of them and Val notices how it appears to sink within the block for a moment, before getting pushed back out when he lets it go.  
“Hmm, it’s a button of some kind?”

“That is what they all appear to be, but they don’t seem to start any mechanism within this item, nor did they do so inside the prison. As some of the information we do have on the rakata, states that they mixed the Force along with technology, it is plausible it won’t work without some kind of infusion of such power. It’s also possible that it’s simply defunct after all this time.” 

“If you wish, I could attempt to use some of my own power. It’s worked on other artefacts in the past.” 

Talos looks intrigued, but shakes his head.  
“While that would surely be most fascinating, I believe it might be best if we wait.”  
He motions towards two cubes placed along one of the short sides each, on the top of the rectangular block. They don’t appear to be made of the same kind of material, as they seem to have a more metallic character.  
“Those are the reason for my hesitation, my lord.”

Val walks up to one of the sides, tilting her head to gaze upon the symbols.  
“The writing on the surface of this appears to be somewhat different, if I’m not mistaken.”

“That is my estimation as well. From the looks of them, they seem to be fused together with the board. Someone have therefore altered this original design, but the purpose is unknown to us so far.”

“Do you know the origin of these alterations?”

“I do not, my lord and that is why I would recommend you do not tamper with it, until we have been able to make a thorough assessment. It would be most unfortunate if you were injured because of a mistake on my part.”

Val arches an eyebrow and smirks slightly, but then shrugs.  
“As you wish. You know far more than me, and I will trust whatever judgement you make.” 

Talos smiles at her and bows once more.  
“Your faith in me is always appreciated, my lord and I promise that I will do my utmost to live up to your expectations. It’s also always fascinating to examine rakatan technology, as I rarely get the opportunity. We may discover something of use to the Empire as well, by studying this object.” 

She nods in response, obviously agreeing that anything that aids the Empire is something she seeks, but there is a different matter which distracts her.  
“You said there was no energy readings within the prison?”

“None which we could see on our instruments.”

Val remains silent a few seconds, trying to be certain that she feels it and strokes a hand along her cheek.  
“Curious. I suppose it might be some kind of Force presence, then.”

“Pardon?”

“Ever since I arrived here while you were finding a location to place it upon, I’ve felt this…energy around it. It’s small and subtle, but it’s definitely present. Like a muffled vibration.”

Talos raises his datapad once more, checking the readings again, but they remain empty.  
“Well, that is quite interesting. If you’re right, then it’s not a feature that we’ve been able to monitor. Perhaps it does have something to do with the Force, my lord. I would have to examine it further and see what I can dig up elsewhere, about rakatan technology.”

She nods curtly, and then turns to look at him.  
“Whatever you do, try to be careful, Talos. If someone has made alterations to it, there may be a trap somewhere. I don’t want to step down here and find that it’s been your demise.”

“Don’t worry, my lord! I always put safety high upon my list of priorities. Well, right behind discovery, of course.”


	10. Churning unruly waters

Approximately two weeks of waiting and researching has not amounted to much for Darth Imperius nor the Reclamation Service people assigned to rakatan object they brought back from Yvexxa. It is somewhat frustrating, but Valcera has tried her best to keep hoping that something will pop up.   
It’s not that they haven’t tried different measures already. Just a few days after the return, Val decided to infuse some of her power into the item anyhow, despite Talos’ initial protests, but nothing came out of it. In a way, it was rather disappointing - even a catastrophe might’ve been less annoying than gaining nothing at all. At least that would’ve made some kind of progress.  
Part of her just wishes to give up on the endeavor already and work on something different, but that miniscule presence within it, keeps nagging in the back of her mind. She can’t let it go or she feels it would be a loss of something important. If she could only figure out what that significance entailed, it would make matters so much easier. 

After having left the chambers for the day, she’s on her way back to her office, to see to some other work. That’s when someone walks around a corner in the intersection of the corridor, just as have happened previously. Fortunately, this time they’re both prepared and instead of actually colliding, the blonde human places a hand on Val’s shoulder to secure her, while the Councilor herself gasps and moves her own hands in time to stop at the other woman’s stomach. 

Lana lets out a short and breathy laughter, before shaking her head.  
“We’re going to have to stop bumping into each other like this, my lord.”

Not quite who she was expecting to see, although Lana has certainly been on her mind a lot lately. Val quickly smirks in response.  
“Aye, perhaps. Or maybe I’m just doing this on purpose, to get your attention.” 

She looks amused at least and gently let’s go of Val’s shoulder.  
“There are easier ways to attain such, other than crashing into me.” 

“Easier, sure, but not as effective. Can’t ignore me this way, dear.”   
While Lana rolls her eyes, Val notices two datapads in her hands. Working hard as always, directing people to different assignments no doubt.   
“Got another message delivery for me today?”

Lana smiles faintly, a bit disappointingly.  
“Unfortunately, I do not, my lord, although there’s still a lot to do today.”

“Like every day, then.” 

“True, but I’m also leaving Dromund Kaas soon, so I need to get these out.”

She indicates the pads, but Val arches a curious eyebrow.  
“Oh, and where are you going?”

“Vaiken spacedock, my lord. Darth Malgus have sent me on an important task and I do not wish to disappoint him.”

“Is this a long term assignment?”

“No, merely a few days. One might say it’s just to meet a few people but…it’s more than that.” 

Valcera appears somewhat amused as well then.  
“But you can’t say more, I suppose.” 

Lana returns a slight smile of her own.  
“That…would be a correct assessment, my lord.”

“Ah, don’t worry, I understand. Wouldn’t want our newest Dark Councilor to feel as if I’m trying to gain an upper hand on him.”   
Which is true in a way, at least. As of right now, she doesn’t have much interest in trying to outmaneuver Malgus in any way. It’s better for the Empire to have stability.  
“I have some important matters to deal with myself, so you don’t have to worry about me missing you. Well, not all too much.”

Lana snickers briefly, shaking her head as well. It’s always fun for Val to see how she deals with the mirialan’s flirtatious manners. Val isn’t certain if it’s a nervous reaction or just something that shows her appreciation.   
Calming down rather quickly, Lana suddenly looks a bit more serious.  
“My lord, I…I don’t know if I should ask but, I felt an odd stirring in the Force, two nights ago.”  
She meets Val’s eyes, but hesitates for a few seconds before she continues.  
“I’m not sure why but, would you have anything to do with that?” 

Val takes a short step back, tilting her head a bit to the side. There was indeed something happening that evening, but she was certain no one else would’ve noticed.  
“Have you been spying on me?” 

Widening her eyes slightly, Lana raises her hands defensively.  
“Oh, no no, nothing like that. I merely…”   
Her brow furrows and she appears to be trying to find the right words.  
“I was sitting in my office at the time, when I just felt this…vibration of some kind. A stirring, as I said. I reached out with the Force and somehow, I felt your presence. Since we’ve spent some time together, it was fairly easy for me to identify you. Although, I understand if that may seem odd.”

Val soon turns from suspicion to curiosity instead.  
“Really? Hmm, that’s quite a strong perceptive ability you have.” 

Lana nods curtly.  
“I suppose I always have. It was one of the traits that interested my old master, and Darth Vengean.”

That leaves another curiosity about this woman, which she needs to explore further someday.  
“Well, you are correct, I was indeed performing a certain…ritual, down in our lower chambers. We are working on an important project at this moment, but it’s proving somewhat difficult to unlock its secrets.  
I thought I had put up sufficient defenses to hide it, but perhaps it was not enough.”

“I uh, do not know if anyone else sensed it, my lord. Could just have been me.”  
She bows her head in respect.  
“Of course, I promise not to relinquish any such secrets to anyone else.”

Val smiles at her then and shrugs. It doesn’t bother her that much and somehow, she trusts that Lana wouldn’t reveal anything either.  
“No need to worry, dear. It’s something we’re keeping hidden for now, but it’s not that secretive.”   
Except for the obvious layers, which she won’t tell anyone.

“Still, I don’t wish to make your work any more difficult, so I won’t reveal it, nor pry any further.”

Val gives her an appreciative nod in response.  
“Thank you. I wish I could cooperate this well with other people in your department.” 

“Well, I suppose I shouldn’t linger, for both of our sakes. Good luck, my lord.” 

Lana shifts past her, starting to move again to her destination, before Val calls out once more.  
“Hold a moment, miss Beniko.”

She stops and turning sideways towards Val.  
“Yes?”

Words pop into her mind, of the last trip she had with Andronikos. Can she really claim to be working on it, if all she ever does is poke around? Would it be anything without taking chances?   
Lana can see how Val bites her own lip for a moment, before appearing to gather herself up for some kind of statement.  
“I...had meant to ask you this sooner, but there was never a good opportunity to do so. I guess now is as good as any.  
Would you possibly be interested in having dinner with me someday?” 

Clearly not what the advisor had been expecting either, as proven with the silence that fills the corridor for several seconds after. Lana blinks a few times, opening her mouth but finding that her mind goes blank when searching for a reply.   
“Dinner? As in…going somewhere, with just the two of us?” 

Val feels her own gut twisting, but if there’s anything she’s had to learn in Sith politics, it’s to hold back on your weaknesses. Therefore, she manages a small smile.  
“Well, anywhere really. We could do so in the Citadel as well, but I’m sure Kaas City has other places which are far more pleasant when trying to relax.”   
She’s anything but relaxed at this moment, however.

Lana moves her eyes around searchingly, probably not having been prepared for this kind of query. She hesitates unusually long, before finally cracking a tentative but still stable smile.  
“I…can’t remember when last someone asked me that.” 

Val folds her arms, taking a few steps closer as well.  
“Truly? I find that hard to believe, somehow. I know you work all the time, but a pleasant spirit such as yourself must have admirers. I certainly count myself as one.” 

She doesn’t blush but there’s a certain shyness to Lana’s smile when she looks away somewhat.  
“You flatter me, my lord.” 

“I try to.” 

Lana shakes her head briefly, although Val isn’t really sure at what. She then locks her eyes with the mirialan again and nods slowly.   
“I haven’t been out with anyone in quite a while but, I will admit that your proposal is welcoming. Once I return from the fleet…I would love to take you up on it.” 

She has to keep herself steady, as to hold down the feeling of elation that spreads throughout her mind, but manages a bright smile at least.   
“Splendid! That will give me time to prepare as well. I’m certain I’ll have further details for you, when we see each other again.”

For a few more seconds, they simply keep each other’s eyes locked, trying to explore the depths of the other and perhaps emitting some kind of appreciation, before Lana finally breaks it.  
“Then I shall look forward to what you might surprise me with.” 

\-----

Inside Darth Imperius’ office, Ashara is sitting next to Francine as they’re discussing different matters regarding the business which Valcera has to see to. The Ensign does mostly focus on her schedule of course, but occasionally Ashara takes an interest as well, even if Francine has been able to secure herself in this work now.   
“Have you received any messages regarding the Reclamation Service team assigned to the K’vatal system? I believe master Valcera wanted them to re-initiate certain work, regarding old uncovered ruins there.” 

Francine looks through the datapad, browsing past many messages that she receives every day from all sorts of sources. Thankfully, they’ve got a fairly decent category system.  
“Nothing since the last reports. They mentioned that the damage Lord Amalto did with his careless stumbling through it several years ago, has left it even less stable than it was reported to have been previously. It may have destroyed some of the artefacts at the upper level.” 

Ashara sighs, shaking her head and wishing some people would just know how to treat these things with more care.  
“Very well. And that was how long ago?” 

“About a week I believe, my lord.” 

Hesitating for a moment, Ashara finally takes a deep breath and continues down her list.  
“Alright. Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait then. Although, perhaps make sure to send a message to the officer assigned to their administration, that we need updates as soon as anything happens.”

“Even minor changes?”

“Yes, I think master Valcera just wants to make sure that they’re alright. She was somewhat concerned after another team didn’t send as many reports about a month ago. In this sort of work, that can be very dangerous.”

Francine makes a quick note.  
“Of course, my lord. I shall send your message to them immediately.”

Ashara scowls for a moment, but shakes it off. She gets to another topic which is far less exhilarating to her.  
“I don’t suppose Xalek has said anything either? He went on to some kind of mission several days ago. I’m sure he’s forgotten some of master Valcera’s recommendations.”

She searches for ones marked with the apprentice’s name, which are quite few in number overall.  
“Not that I can see, my lord. Though, he is, as you say, quite sparse with his correspondence.” 

Finally, it gets to her a bit too much and she glances at Francine.  
“You can stop calling me that.” 

The assistant blinks and meets Ashara’s gaze.  
“Call you what?”

Ashara hesitates, knowing what her teacher has told her, but still not finding herself fitting into the role.  
“…’my lord’. It’s…weird.” 

“Oh, but…that is the proper way to address you, though.” 

The togruta closes her eyes, trying to find the words of how to express it, without making it sound too strange.  
“I’m just an apprentice, not a Lord or anything.” 

Francine smiles at her, however, shrugging slightly.  
“You’re still Sith. It is the way of the Empire and how I always address those of your rank.” 

She doesn’t really want to blame the assistant either. It’s correct from the imperial perspective, after all, but she still wants to stay true to her principles.  
“Yeah, I know. I just…still can’t get used to it, I suppose. It’s always so-“  
She’s interrupted when the doors suddenly slide open and both of them turn to look at Val as she steps through them. They’re both about to greet her but they notice her rather odd expression. She’s smiling, which isn’t unusual per se, except for the fact that it’s much wider than what they’re used to.  
“Master?”

Val turns to them and it doesn’t seem to dissipate.  
“Ah, hello you two! Busy with work, I see.”

“Yes. You look…quite happy, though.” 

“That’s because this is a very good day, my dear.” 

Francine glances between them, but shows a small smile as well at the reaction of her superior.  
“Is it some kind of special occasion, my lord?”

Val’s eyes leave the two of them, drifting away across the room as her smile spreads into a bit of a grin instead.  
“You could say that. You see, I’ve got a date.” 

The assistant widens her smile and eyes in response.  
“Oh!”

Ashara however, starts looking concerned instead.  
“Oh…” 

“Might this be the erm, woman you asked about a while ago? Miss Beniko, I believe her name was.”

Val faces Francine again and winks before she wanders off further into the room.  
“I’m glad you remember. I have been trying to find an opportunity to address this subject with her, but I wasn’t certain she would agree. It seems my fears were unfounded.” 

Ashara stands up from her position, moving a bit closer to her master.  
“So, you two are…going somewhere?” 

“Indeed! Well, not right now, but in a few days. She’s heading off for an assignment soon, but we agreed to see each other when she returns.” 

Francine remains at her seat, however.  
“I’m glad to hear it, my lord! You deserve to enjoy yourself, from time to time. Shall I put it down in your calendar?” 

At the side of one of the shelves by her wall, Val has got full-length mirror that can be unfolded. She will admit to being somewhat vain, but right this moment, she feels as if she needs to consider her appearance for this occasion.   
“Not until I’ve decided for a location and a preferable time.”  
Checking herself out, she soon glances at Ashara.  
“I’ve got a few days, so I need to find something new to wear. Suggestions?”

Her apprentice looks quite troubled however and sighs briefly.  
“Master, are you sure this is wise?” 

Val arches an eyebrow in response.  
“Well, I do have a lot of clothes already, but I don’t think getting something new for this is such a bad idea.”

She knows what the issue entails, but would rather hear Ashara spelling it out.  
“No, I…that’s not what I meant. This connection with miss Beniko that you’re building.”

Folding her arms, Val takes a few steps closer.  
“Why wouldn’t it be?” 

“Emotional attachments and intimacy can be dangerous, for someone in your position.” 

“What? Are you certain you’re not thinking like a Jedi now, darling? We adhere to a different sort of standard.” 

Ashara peers away slightly, knowing she’s applying something to Val which her master has clearly stated she doesn’t stand by to the letter.  
“Perhaps, but you are also in a vulnerable position as a leader. You have enemies everywhere and people that wish you harm. I’m simply concerned if exposing yourself like this, might damage you in some way.” 

Val isn’t unsympathetic to such views, but doesn’t intend to change herself either. She moves up to her apprentice and gently lifts a hand to stroke a few fingers at Ashara’s cheek.  
“I understand why this troubles you, Ashara, more than you might realize. Don’t worry, it’s not like I intend to throw away my safety completely, just to pursue romance. But if I don’t take risks, I’m limiting myself as well. If I’m going to follow my goals, then I have to do what my heart tells me occasionally.”

Despite the fairly rational argument, Ashara doesn’t appear fully satisfied.  
“I understand, master. If you have the time though, I would like to continue this discussion.”  
She glances slightly to the side, obviously indicating Francine and then back to Val.  
“…at a later date.” 

Val smiles and then returns to the mirror.  
“I think I can abide by that. Now, do you have any suggestions?” 

Ashara and Francine both watches Val moving around a bit in front of the mirror, striking a few poses. Perhaps it’s fair to at least help out with this.  
“Well, you often wear purple mixed with white. Perhaps something darker? Red and black, maybe?”

Val lifts a hand up to her chin, trying to imagine it.  
“Hmm, I do suppose imperial color suits me, yes.” 

From the sofa, they hear the assistant again.  
“I would suggest adding a bit of gold as well, my lord.” 

“That’s not a bad idea, actually.  
Francine, can you contact that tailor I mentioned last time? I want her to help me arrange something with such a color scheme.”

“Yes, my lord, already putting it down among my notes.”

The Councilor appears satisfied that she’s now getting some thoughts flourishing of what might be used to impress Lana. Perhaps she can even surprise the advisor.   
Leaving her own view for a moment, she gazes between the two other women.  
“Do either of you know any good places to eat in or around Dromund Kaas? I will admit that I’ve not really had the chance to look for what there is to offer here.” 

While Ashara appears rather clueless, Francine nods slowly, trying to think of the options. There’s not all too many, as the Empire has placed some of the focus on entertainment onto some specific colonies.   
“There are a couple of such locations within Kaas City. However, I would suggest trying a place I’ve heard about in orbit.”

“In one of the spacedocks?”

“Aye, I heard one of my acquaintances mention that there’s one station which goes on a particularly scenic route around the planet. Some of the wealthier crowds often go there to enjoy themselves.” 

She does want to make as good of a first impression as possible, but doesn’t wish to make it appear as if she’s trying too hard either. With a distant smile, she nods curtly.  
“Good suggestion. Perhaps I shall pay them a visit and see if they can accommodate me.”

“I shall get in contact with them as well, my lord.”


	11. Sloping generations

Just a day passes by after Valcera decided to ask Lana to spend some time with her. Not a lot has changed and she’s been making preparations for this outing, but at the same time, she needs to occupy herself with work as well.   
As she moves down to the lower chambers where the rakatan artefact is stored, she has to forcefully push out any thoughts of the blonde Sith from her mind. She really wishes to just continue daydreaming of what will happen, but needs to stay in the present.   
She’s currently alone in the room, since Talos is off doing some research elsewhere and almost no one else has permission to enter this room.   
The secrets of the object still elude her and it is beginning to become somewhat frustrating. It may be true that she doesn’t have all too much patience, but it’s not just about that. Most of it concerns the fact that she can sense the energy within it still, as if it’s just barely out of her reach, but she has no idea how to actually grasp it. 

“I’ve tried everything I can think of, all I’ve been taught and yet you won’t even give me an inch. What more must I do?”  
She mostly mumbles to herself as she runs a hand across the top of the artefact.

Moments after this, she suddenly hears an echoing voice around her, something which sounds fairly familiar.  
“And here you are again, blood of my blood, throwing yourself into something dangerous that you simply cannot comprehend. It is almost getting tiresome.” 

As if by instinct, she turns around and comes face to face with a masked and transparent individual. She widens her eyes in recognition.  
“Kallig! What the…-  
I thought you were gone.” 

The old and deceased Sith Lord walks with his arms behind his back as he wanders closer to her over the platform.  
“Gone? Did I give you any such indication?”

Val smirks and folds her arms from where she’s standing, shrugging briefly.  
“I guess not, but your last message sounded so final. It was also quite a while ago now.” 

“At the time, I thought it was prudent to let you continue on your own path. You didn’t need me to guide you all the way, or otherwise it would not have made you a proper Sith. Besides, I was certain of your success anyhow.”

She tilts her head doubtfully.  
“Uh-huh. Didn’t have anything with the fact that my mind was busy with other ghosts, then?”

Kallig snorts and shakes his head while he stops a bit away from her.  
“It might have. In any case, it was fairly amusing to see you handle that situation on your own.”

“I almost died!”

“I knew you would come out alive. You had too much talent and potential to simply perish from someone as foolish as Thanaton.” 

He may be right, but she still wouldn’t have minded some aid back then. It did come quite close for her, after all.   
“I haven’t used those powers in a few months now, but yet you hadn’t returned, until now.”

“Did you need me to hold your hand? I did not approach as I felt there was no point to. Our bond remains, but there is little reason to interrupt your progress.”

“Well, I was wondering whether you might’ve passed on already or something, like the others.” 

“It may be possible for me to do so, but there are still some concerns that makes me linger in this world.”

Val arches an eyebrow.   
“Like what? If you’re worried about my enemies, I think I can handle them with the allies I have in life.” 

“Certainly, but even as you do, there are other issues you have yet to deal with. You’re still without an heir.” 

Of course that’s what he’d say. How could she have forgotten?   
“Not this again…”

“Need I remind you that you are still the last hope of our family’s line? You cannot let that slip away from you.”

Val rolls her eyes, still finding it really weird to discuss this with her ancient great grandfather, of so many generations ago that it’s impossible for her to even fully imagine it.  
“Look, I don’t have plans to have children any time soon. And besides, that would be my decision!”

“Of course it is. I’m just making sure that it happens. Perhaps I won’t be able to rest until it does.” 

“Oh please, I don’t want to have to think that you’ll keep watching me until that day occurs. Have I mentioned how creepy it is?”

He shrugs indifferently.  
“Once or twice. It is part of building your future, however. And there are few others around to tell you of ancient Sith marriage rituals, I’m certain.”

“Kallig, I’m in charge of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. It’s my duty to know such things! Or at least have the means of finding out.”

“Then see me as just one of those means.”

Val places her hands at the hips and frowns at him.  
“I’m not just some Sith Lord anymore, you know. I’m a member of the Dark Council, one of the leaders of the Empire. You don’t need to watch over me as if I’m clueless.”

Kallig looks at her in silence for a few moments, before he slowly nods.  
“Yes, I’m quite aware of that fact, Valcera. I have seen your rise happen, even if it has been from the shadows. ‘Darth Imperius’, isn’t it? While it is somewhat saddening to think that my title passes back into obscurity, yours is very impressive. It is as if you represent the very Empire itself with that name.” 

She calms down as well then, as she appreciates his words.  
“Well, it’s what I hope it inspires as well. My goals remain the same as before, and I know I can only accomplish that from a position of power such as this.” 

There’s a slight sigh from him then as he begins to walk around the platform once more.  
“Ah yes, change the Empire from within, isn't it? I have a sense that such allegiances and concerns may limit you, my child.” 

“My focus is only for the Empire and making it better. We must surpass the Republic, while also going further than the power struggle which is all around us.”

“You are aware that many do not agree with you, yes? Even as you say that, you will still have to fight those who oppose you.” 

“Maybe, but at least my goal isn’t to seize power for myself, but to improve this place for the future.”  
Saying that, she does realize that she’s still striving for more authority. There is some hypocrisy to her ideals, but she has to cling to something. 

Kallig turns to look at her as he walks.  
“Perhaps. I suppose I shouldn’t try to argue with the merit of your goals. You have reached this far rather quickly. There is still the matter of our family’s future, though.” 

She exhales deeply as she spreads her arms somewhat.  
“Why does that matter now anyway? I’m not even with anyone.” 

If she could see his face, there’d probably be a glint in his eyes right about now.  
“That isn’t true, is it? I know you’ve been fraternizing with another Sith.” 

Val raises one of her eyebrows at him then. Did she really hear him right?  
“Excuse me? Have you been spying on my private conversations?”

“It isn’t something I’ve had to do consciously. Well, because I’m dead, of course, I’d have to actively shut our connection out. It has been too amusing to do so, however. I wasn’t aware of how…smooth you could be when pursuing romantic interests.” 

She grunts disapprovingly at the thought of him watching her.  
“By the Emperor, this isn’t what I needed to hear! Please tell me that, when I’m alone with her in the future, you _won’t_ listen in on our private conversations.”

Kallig sounds rather amused when he speaks.  
“It would be better for your security if I stuck around.” 

“I have Khem at my side for that very reason!”

He waves at her dismissively.  
“Tulak Hord’s mindless beast is hardly something I would recommend keeping around for safety. You should know by now that he is simply staying close to find an opportunity to strike you down.” 

“You’ve mentioned that before, but you’re wrong. The connection I have with him has grown to be one of respect. He doesn’t care whether I am the lost child of Kallig or not anymore.”

“And you would have him protect your heirs as well? I wouldn’t trust him with such an important task.” 

She shakes her head and turns back to the artefact once more.  
“I don’t see the purpose of discussing such a possible future. If me and Lana get closer, perhaps you will be allowed to bring that subject up again, but for now, be silent.” 

Kallig is somewhat surprised at how easily she now decides to turn down his remarks, but respects that she has a mind for authority now.   
“As you wish. It is not why I came to you, anyhow.”

“No? Sure feels like it.” 

He moves from his position to take a stand at her side, gesturing towards the artefact when he does.  
“Keeping this object so close to your headquarters and to your person, seems rather dangerous, don’t you think?”

“I know what I’m doing, Kallig. We’ve taken all the necessary security precautions, and I have some of my most skilled subordinates investigating it right now.”

He nods slowly, but still sees some flaws in it all.  
“And yet, its secrets elude you.” 

It’s disheartening to hear it, even though she knows it’s the truth and she sighs once more.  
“Yes, thanks, I’m quite aware. We will find out though, in time.”

“You don’t even know the nature of this artefact, do you?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t have to study it. We know-“  
She stops herself, knowing it’s important to keep to the correct terms.  
“We suspect it is a ratakan prison control board, at any rate.”

“But there are other matters which you still do not understand about it. It is not the physical purpose of it, which concerns you.” 

Val nods in agreement, knowing where the issue lies.  
“You’ve felt it as well, then?”

“Of course.”

“That…small surge of energy. It’s there, somewhere in the background, reaching out for me. I feel as if I know the answer but can’t be sure what I should do. I’ve tried everything! It’s driving me insane.”

This time, he turns fully to her and he angles his head to the side, as if with doubt.   
“Are you certain you’ve tried every possible measure? There are things which are right before your eyes, and yet you remain blinded to them, flesh of my flesh.”

She rolls her eyes at the way he’s trying to be vague.  
“Look, if you have something to say, don’t just sit on it. Or do, it’s up to you. Eventually, we’ll probably figure it out on our own, anyway.”

“Your problem regards listening to the Force.”

Val frowns, feeling somewhat insulted at that implication.  
“What? I’ve been doing that all the time and utilizing several possible rituals! Is it some sort of specific one?”

“You’re hearing me, but not comprehending. It isn’t the fact that you should listen to it, but rather _walk_ with it.” 

He gives her a sidelong gaze and Val widens her eyes in realization. Of course, the most obvious thing that she hasn’t tried, has to be the answer.  
Kallig disappears but her mind is too focused on her task and she approaches the stone-like object once more. She shuts her eyes and starts to let the Force flow through her again. It’s been a little while now since she’s tried to utilize this ritual, even though it was the whole cause of her success. She just didn’t figure it’d come to use for something like this. 

Focusing her mind on the bond between life and death, energy surges out from her and moves to encircle the artefact itself. She doesn’t really care to hide much of her presence right now and a dark aura surrounds her, as she searches for a sign, anything to give her the answer she needs.  
And that’s when she finally hears it – something which has evaded her perception up until this point. Whispers fill her mind with distant words; truths that she can work with and unravel. 

After she has what she needs, she breaks the ritual with a wave of her arm and she swirls around quickly towards the stairs. Time to begin solving this mystery.


	12. Whispered path

As soon as she has the information she needs, Valcera contacts her companions and asks them to come to her office. Everyone except Xalek, who’s currently not present on the Dromund Kaas.   
It takes about an hour or two, but eventually they’re all gathered inside. Talos is the last one to arrive, and looks to be slightly out of breath when he enters. Andronikos sits by the sofa, his arms folded and arches a questioning eyebrow in the archaeologist’s direction.  
“Hey, take it easy there, Drellik. Did you run all the way here?” 

The Lieutenant is bent forward, his hands on his knees for a few moments, before finally standing up straight again after he tries to steady himself.  
“I...I was just so excited when I heard the news!”   
He glances at Valcera, who’s half sitting and half standing against her desk, hands placed on its edge. Khem is in a position behind it, while Ashara is by Andronikos, although she too is standing but with her arms behind her back.   
“Is it true, my lord? You found the secrets of the device?” 

Val tilts her head, a somewhat thoughtful gaze in her eyes.  
“Mm, I’m not sure I unveiled all of its content, but it’s enough for us to act.”

Talos blinks, appearing slightly confused.  
“How exactly did you perform this feat?” 

A bit of a smirk crawls up on her lips.  
“A little spirit whispered in my ear, that’s all.” 

Andro rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah, of course it had to be ghosts. It seems to always be the case with you, boss.”

“Not always! But yes, that’s how I attained the information. I really should’ve thought of it sooner.”   
She did get a push though, but doesn’t mention this for the time being.

Talos appears more excited and lifts a hand to his chin as he nods.  
“Ah yes, that does make sense in a way. I have heard that sometimes merely parts of spirits from Force entities linger, emitting only a sliver of who they once were. Never thought that would be the solution to this problem, however.  
Did it say anything of who it might’ve been?”

Val shakes her head slowly.  
“Sadly, it did not. I only heard whispers in my mind. It was somewhat…different from previous times I’ve conversed with the deceased. Well, not that they don’t also speak in hushed voices, but this one was so distant, as if the power of the entity itself had slowly begun to vanish and this was all it could give me.” 

Ashara looks quite interested as well, as mysteries of the Force has always intrigued her.  
“What did it tell you?” 

“It could only give a short message, before it vanished entirely. That feels like a strange notion in itself, as if it had waited for someone to receive it. Either way, I have it now and I’ve printed it down.”  
She slides to the side then, revealing a small holoprojector which she pushes a few buttons upon. When it initiates, a hologram with several numbers appear.

Ash tilts her head back and forth, trying to see any semblance of what it might be.   
“Just numbers?”

“Aye, that’s all I heard. This long string of numbers was all it had. It repeated it once, and then stopped. Perhaps it was just a failsafe, in case one did not get it right the first time.”

Talos comes closer, even though he can read them already and scowls slightly in concentration.  
“This was the way it was spoken? There are several blanks from what this shows us.”

“Yes, that’s why I decided to divide them into these different groups of numbers, as it did stop in between those, for just a second or two.”

Andro watches them too, narrowing his eyes but there’s something which immediately pops into his mind.  
“Kinda looks like astrogation coordinates.” 

Val smiles, having already thought it over, during the short time she had received before they got here and nods at him.  
“That was precisely my thought as well, my friend.”

Talos nods slowly.  
“Ahh, a very astute observation, mister Revel.”

Andro smirks confidently.  
“Well, I see a lot of this shit in my line of work, so it wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

Imperius wears a similar expression when she shakes her head.  
“Anyhow, it’s a correct assumption from the short bit of research I managed to do before you got here. I had an astromech do some calibrations for me, to figure out where they lead.” 

Ashara turns back to her master.  
“And what did you find?”

“If the droid’s navigational skills are correct, then they belong to a world out here.”  
She leans over towards the holoprojector again, pushing another button that shows a map of the galaxy. It spins around for a few seconds, before marking one specific part on the right side and zooms in further.

The apprentice frowns slightly.  
“Hutt space?”

Andro sighs briefly.  
“Great, so a ghost wants you to hang out with the fat slugs.” 

Val looks amused but also shrugs in response.  
“Perhaps, but I don’t know for sure. The location it has marked is not identified on this star-chart and therefore I am unaware if whatever world it is, may be undiscovered. It might be that it carries no significance to the Hutts, or maybe it’s just one of the worlds they have ruined. It is however, a place that I want you to reach and explore.”

All three of them turns to her now, but Ashara is the one to speak up first.  
“You want us to go there? Without you, master?”

“Indeed. I would want to go there myself as well, but currently I’m too occupied with continued stabilizing work for the Sphere and within the Dark Council, so I can’t just to hide away for a while by a possible dig site or wherever this might lead.   
That is possible for the three of you, however.” 

Talos smiles at her.  
“Well, this little mystery is rather exciting, so you have my full attention and enthusiasm as always, my lord!”

Val nods at him in appreciation.  
“As expected. Thank you, Talos.”

The pilot strokes his beard in thought.  
“Okay, but does that mean you want us to go with the Ashen Folly, then?”

“Yes, I believe that would be the safest option. For the time being, I want to keep this project quiet, or as silent as is possible at any rate, until we know what all of this is and entails. Having a cruiser or a set of smaller ships going together would draw too much attention, I think, especially out in somewhat hostile territory.” 

Ashara now crosses her arms and looks at the map somewhat skeptically.  
“The Folly cannot take all too many people however. Do you want just the three of us to go then? That sounds…risky.” 

Val smiles wryly at her.  
“As talented as you all are, I believe it would be unwise to send you out to an unknown location like this, without backup. That’s why you’ll have a small team of Reclamation Service personnel with you, plus one extra individual for security.” 

Ashara blinks, peering at her master and then at Khem.  
“One more? Do you mean Khem Val?”

She emits a slight snicker then and waves one of her hands to dismiss the notion.  
“No, Khem will be staying here with me. I don’t think I could even get him to leave if I asked him, anyhow.”  
The large dashade simply nods in recognition. He wouldn’t be a very good bodyguard if he wandered off from her side for that long.  
Her attention shifts towards the door instead.  
“You may enter now."

The rest follows her gaze and peers towards the entrance as it slides open and someone walks inside.   
A woman with chalk-white skin, lightning-shaped tattoos across her cheeks and a heavy armor in black and grey colors, takes several steps in before she making a stop a bit away from the rest, placing her hands at her hips. She smirks when she gives the room a sweeping gaze.   
“So, this is your little team, huh? Interesting people, to be sure.” 

“My other apprentice is still away on another mission, unfortunately, but I’m sure you’ll meet him eventually.” 

The rattataki nods, giving Ashara a longer gaze, making the togruta frown in return.  
“That’s a shame, but I’m sure the rest of us can have fun anyway. And with my blasters in hand, nothing will get in our way.”   
They see a pistol along her hip and a rifle strapped to her back.

The apprentice doesn’t appear to appreciate her tone, and peers at Val.  
“She’s the one coming with us?” 

Val meets Ashara’s eyes, hoping this won’t turn into a situation.  
“Indeed, she is. Let me introduce you to Bejarah, an acquaintance of mine since a few years back and a very talented soldier.” 

Andro watches the woman, trying to find marks along the armor but doesn’t notice any.  
“Soldier, huh? For what faction?”

Bejarah gives them all a slight bow, before she looks amused at the question.  
“Oh, all kinds, really. There’s lots of work for a freelancer in the galaxy.”

They can hear a rather audible sigh from Ashara’s direction.  
“A mercenary? Master, are you sure this is wise?” 

“Oh, of course it is. I’ve worked with Bejarah before and I trust her instincts as well as her skill. She may be on a separate payroll and have different priorities, but I would trust her with any kind of security.” 

The rattataki folds her arms and takes a few steps further into the office.  
“And my priorities right now are to do what I’m paid for, which should go well in line with the rest of you.”

It doesn’t appear to reassure Ashara however, but she still addresses Val.  
“Would it not have been more prudent with an imperial soldier of some sort, master?” 

Val shrugs, not seeming as concerned as her apprentice.  
“I don’t think sending another Sith with you is a good idea, as I can’t think of anyone that I trust enough with this. And while our soldiers are capable, Bejarah has a lot of diverse experience, which I believe could be useful in this situation.” 

Bejarah is now eyeing the togruta again, but it’s hard to know what goes through her mind.  
“Besides, I’m better than any single imp when it comes to tactics. Don’t need to be scared, ‘cause you’ll be safe with me in charge.” 

Ashara frowns back at Bejarah with the smug remark and sees another smirk on the rattataki.  
“I can take care of myself, far better than anyone else.”   
The curving of Bejarah’s lips widens into a small grin.

Imperius glances in between the two, and slowly places her arms behind her back.  
“Quite. And you’ll _both_ be handling security for this team anyhow, don’t forget that. Just to be safe, I’m also placing Ashara in charge of it and the expedition as a whole.” 

Ashara straightens and appears rather satisfied, while Bejarah peers back at Val.  
“Ah, c’mon Val, is that really-“

She raises a hand to interrupt any further protests.  
“Yes, it is. I trust you, Bejarah, but this is an Imperial operation. Ashara may be my apprentice, but she’s Sith and so she’s expected to lead.”  
Her eyes shift back to the apprentice.  
“Of course, I expect you to act fairly in that role and to confer with Talos whenever he has a concern. The findings on this mission is most important and he leads the Reclamation team.” 

Ashara bows in respect towards Val.  
“Of course, master, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I will follow your teachings in this position, as always.” 

Val nods curtly and it’s almost possible to detect a bit of pride in her eyes. She does enjoy setting Ashara in charge and wants her to rise to these sorts of challenges.   
“Very good, then you have your mission set out for you. Prepare yourselves with whatever supplies and equipment you need, take the Ashen Folly to the marked location, find whatever it is that you’re led towards and then bring it back here.   
Be careful however, as we don’t know what dangers might be lurking in the unknown.  
Andronikos, be sure to watch out for Hutts as well. They may take an interest in this, if their sensors pick you up.”

The pilot doesn’t look very concerned, as he’s done similar operations before.  
“Yeah, no need to worry. I’ll keep an eye out for them and anyone else. I did upgrade the Folly’s sensors recently, so we should be fine.”

“Splendid. Then you’re all dismissed. Go prepare and get some rest before your leave.”   
The team all exit the area, except for Khem, who stays in the back. Before Bejarah manages to leave however, she feels how someone grabs her wrist and she shifts around to see Val giving her a serious gaze.  
“Be nice to her, alright?” 

The mercenary rises her eyebrow questioningly, but then smirks and leans forward to poke Val’s side. The Sith squirms faintly.  
“You think I’d be mean to your little pupil, huh? I’m not that kind of merc.” 

“Tsk, I know very well how you like to mess with people and she’s not used to our kind of banter.” 

Bejarah rolls her eyes and attempts to ruffle Val’s hair again, but this time she’s quick enough to avoid it.  
“I’m not gonna bully her, Val, calm down.” 

Val’s lips curve into a wry smile, but there’s also something vicious in her eyes when she lowers her voice.  
“You make her cry, I’ll burn you to a crisp. Is that clear?”


	13. Stepping tender stages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Right, here we go then._

A slow and gentle tune plays in the background as voices of all kinds, mostly spoken in Basic, fills the large room. The emotions displayed are mostly in range of excitement, gratification and curiosity. No words are spoken all too loud and no one really tries to draw all too much attention to themselves, but Valcera has difficulties in avoiding it, despite her silence. The windows display a fine view on the outside – the upper atmosphere of Dromund Kaas, the capital world of the Sith Empire. There are greater sights in the galaxy, but she’ll admit it’s still quite a pretty one. Others might not completely agree with her.

As she tries to busy herself with some files on a datapad she’s brought, Val is currently on the lower level of a restaurant on Adorra Spacedock, a station that orbits the capital world on a level that is supposed to always give the people inside a pleasant view of their home. Only the most important and successful people in the Empire, and wealthy guests, may visit here. Admirals, Sith Lords and members of important families are just some of the people who eat at the restaurant, enjoy some Imperial opera, immerse themselves in some holographic theatre or some of the other events it offers.  
In terms of what the galaxy has to offer, it’s not the most exclusive place, but it certainly is for the Empire. It was set up sometime during the last war, as a place for significant individuals to relax, mingle or perhaps even discuss the future with others. Members of the Dark Council rarely visit, mostly out of caution, but when they do it’s almost always a spectacle. 

It’s the sort of location that Val utterly despises, meant to tear a hole in between the different classes of the Empire, but at the same time she knew she had to come here. As the first non-human and non-pureblood Dark Councilor, she’s one of the few non-human visitors that this place ever sees and being able to force herself in among the elite is something she takes great pleasure in, despite the fact that she’d rather rip it all apart. More of her double standards, perhaps.  
So far, no one has treated her poorly; quite the opposite in fact, as the personnel has been rather excited to serve a woman of her station. Or maybe it’s out of fear.  
On top of this fact, three members of Dark Honor Guards have joined her in coming here, although they stand a bit to the side, to leave her some space. She didn’t really want them to join her, but there wasn’t really much of a discussion as they insisted it was important to keep her safe. Arguing would just have caused even more problems, so she accepted it. 

Val has of course dressed herself appropriately – wearing a long maroon-colored dress that reaches down to the top of her feet, with long sleeves as well. A black scarf with golden decorative lines is wrapped around her neck, and she wears a light bit of cosmetics in terms of purple lipstick and eye shadow, while her nails are painted in blood red. She’s chosen to let out her hair a bit further than she usually does and allows it to hang in a low ponytail rather than the bun.  
There’s hardly any skin showing, but it’s not her intent anyhow; she wishes to build some sort of air of elegance and despite that she denies wanting to show off to the rest of the visitors, there’s probably something along such assumptions.  
The table she’s reserved is on the upper level, where she’ll be allowed to get some privacy, but there’s still the fact that she has to wait for her date. The two of them spoke for just a little bit where they would be going and at what time, so they’ve chosen to meet up here rather than go together from the surface. It has forced Val to endure a lot of the attention the other guests are giving her – they’re all well-aware of her position and identity, it seems.

As she’s sat around for about half an hour on her own, there’s finally some movement on the outside which gets her attention – she can feel the presence coming closer, the woman she’s been waiting for. A faint smile crawls up on her lips and she rises from her seat to wait a bit closer to the entrance.  
Finally, she spots the blonde woman walking past the guards and some of the other guests, when she’s shown the way inside by the personnel.  
Val takes the opportunity to quickly survey her companion; the neck long blonde hair hangs free as usually, but instead of the green and black outfit, she’s dressed in something that resembles a suit in purple and black. It’s got a slightly raised collar, but no shoulder pads obviously. Val has a bit of a higher heel on her shoes, while Lana walks in flat but very polished boots. She’s adorned with red lipstick, but that seems to be it in terms of paint. 

When the two comes closer to one another, Lana smiles gently at her companion, while Val breaks out into a faint smirk instead.  
“Tell me, darling, does all your outfits have a cape?” 

Lana’s expression turns far more amused then – for of course she’s already noticed the piece of black and purple cloth which hangs from the advisor’s back.  
“Not all, but how could I resist wearing one? I know how much you enjoy them.” 

in spite of the looks they gain, Val emits a faint chuckle as she shakes her head. Eventually, they’re right in front of each other, and so she reaches out to grasp one of Lana’s hands and then leans up to plant a short kiss on her cheek.  
“I should’ve given you a dress code.”

“And I would probably not have followed it to the letter, my lord.” 

Val raises her finger at this and wags it quickly.  
“Uh-uh, tonight I don’t want to hear you saying that.” 

Lana blinks and appears confused.  
“…saying what?”

“No titles or anything of that sort. This is a relaxed setting and we are here to enjoy ourselves, away from our jobs. I’m not Darth Imperius tonight, just Valcera.” 

She’s not sure exactly how to respond at first but then gives Val a tentative smile.  
“I…suppose that is reasonable. I shall endeavor to resist my urges to show you proper respect.” 

“Tsk, then respect my wishes in this matter, dear.” 

Lana’s eyes quickly move down over Val’s appearance then, before parting to gaze upon the crowd inside.  
“I’ve never actually been here before, but it looks quite nice. I think some people are staring at us, though.” 

With another smirk, Val wraps an arm around Lana’s, as she comes much closer to the other Sith. Both of them take in pleasant scents from the other at the vicinity.  
“Shall we proceed to our table then? It’s upstairs.”

They start walking, with Val sort of being the one who leads them forward.  
“You had to reserve one of the more exclusive places then, I see.” 

“Of course, what would you expect? I want us to have some privacy, despite the location.” 

“Reasonable, I suppose.”  
Lana keeps quiet until they’ve actually arrived on a slightly more secluded spot on the upper level, where they have a little bit of a view to the lower level, but also windows of their own that gives a further look upon Dromund Kaas. There are fewer tables on this level and theirs is in a booth, so they are sealed off from anyone else up here as well.  
“You look…very good, by the way. Lovely, in fact. Those colors really suit you.”

Val feels how a rush of warmth come over her cheeks, but she does her best to hold it back. It’s not possible to do so with the wide smile that spreads across her lips, however.  
“Well…thank you. I wasn’t sure whether it would turn out to be too flashy or something.” 

“Believe me, I’ve seen far flashier setups. You have just the right amount of beauty and elegance.” 

As blatant as the flattery may be, Val enjoys it all the same. She tries to deflect some of that by eyeing Lana instead.  
“Despite the cape, you’re looking amazing as well.”

She glances down on her suit for a moment, trying to correct her sleeves a bit.  
“You think so? It was recommended to me quite a while ago, but I never found an occasion to wear it, until now.” 

“Oh, who made this recommendation to you?” 

There’s some hesitation that she tries to hide, but Val is quick to notice.  
“Well, just…a relative, that’s all.” 

Val leans forward, putting her elbows on the table and places both hands around her cheeks.  
“Let me guess; your mother told you to get something nice, to stop wearing your work clothes all the time.”

There’s something smug to her tone, which makes Lana narrow her eyes.  
“…should I be asking whether you’ve been spying on me now?”

The mirialan leans her head back and emits a soft chuckle.  
“Just an educated guess, dear! I’ve studied some of the excuses given to hide a truth and you weren’t very good at being subtle.”

“Tsk…”

“Well, at least she’ll be glad to know that I think she’s got good taste. It’s made her daughter appear very attractive.”

Lana shakes her head and tries finding some waiter in the area.  
“Shall we order something instead? That’s why we’re here, yes?” 

Val nods in agreement and she peers towards a holographic projector in the middle which can be pressed to access the menus and an automatic ordering system, where droids will come to deliver it soon enough.  
“Do you have any preference?”

“Mm, maybe. I can always go for some seafood, especially some of the ones offered in the neighboring colonies.”

The Councilor listens with interest as she glances past the hologram towards Lana, seeing the blonde examine all of the options available.  
“I’m not into meat myself, so I will probably have one of their salads. There are quite a few options here.” 

Lana shifts down to lock her gaze with Val’s and she tilts her head curiously.  
“Really? I didn’t know that. Well, they have all sorts of varied meals here, so I’m sure you can get something to your liking. What would you like to drink?”

Strolling down the list of beverages, she feels a wry smile coming onto her.  
“It seems they do have Alderaanian wine.” 

“True but eh, that is rather expensive.”

Val lifts one of her hands, taps that option and then a meal for herself as well, which is registered into the device.  
“Well, I think it’s worth it for tonight.” 

Lana snickers softly in disbelief.  
“I hope you don’t intend to spoil me here.”

“Is it a bit too much? You can tell me if it is.” 

She glances towards the Councilor and sees some uncertainty in Val’s eyes.  
“Not quite, just…I’m not all too used to it, that’s all.” 

“Perhaps you should try to, now that you’re dating one of the most powerful women in the Empire.”

“It’s still just our first one, though. I shall hold back until I know for certain what will happen.”

Val nods briefly, seeing the reason in this. She motions out past the edge to the lower level and Lana shifts to it.  
“You may be right, but a lot of people have seen us together, already. You might have to be prepared for some gossiping to start up.” 

Lana appears distant for a moment, then shuts her eyes, while raising a hand to rub the bridge of her nose slightly. She is still smiling, however.  
“I guess you’re right. I’ll have to be ready for the inevitable call from my family, I suppose.”

“Sounds fairly plausible, yes. Where do they live?”

Lana puts her hands together on the table, still not quite meeting Val’s gaze.  
“Currently, they’re on Bosthirda, but they moved there just a few years ago.”

“That’s not where you’re originally from, then?” 

“No, I grew up on Dromund Kaas and Jagvessa, the moon of Jaguada, before my Force sensitivity properly asserted itself.”

Val watches her in fascination, having wanted to hear more of this woman for a while now.  
“What is it that they do, then? Are they soldiers of some kind?”

“Well, everyone serves the military in some capacity of course, but my parents are actually entrepreneurs.”  
She lifts a hand to scratch her neck somewhat awkwardly.  
“I’m…a little bit surprised you haven’t heard of them. They’re rather well known in Kaas City and on Ziost.” 

Val arches her eyebrow and then shrugs.  
“Perhaps I’m simply not in the right business for it. The name Beniko did ring a bell but, I can’t say my mind grabbed onto anything specific.”

“It was most likely my parents that you’ve heard of, at some point. My name hasn’t carried the same significance.”

From under the table, she feels how Val gently nudges their feet together.  
“Maybe that will change now, eh?”

When Val wiggles her eyebrows briefly, Lana burst into a soft laughter.  
“Not sure that ‘dating a Dark Councilor’ is such a brilliant achievement, however.” 

“It might not be, but there’s always the possibility that some doors may open up.” 

Lana peers out over the lower floor again, seeing the many people interacting below and past them, the atmosphere of Dromund Kaas glistering before them.  
“I’m surprised you actually wanted to come here. You don’t seem like the type who would enjoy this sort of…exclusivity.” 

She doesn’t really need to ask about the implication, for it’s quite obvious to her – she’s thought the same way, after all.  
“Francine recommended it to me, and while I’m not a great fan of class separation in this fashion, I do like the idea of breaking boundaries. How often do you think they get non-human customers, hmm?”

Finally, Lana begins to smirk a bit as well, especially at the smug expression Val shows her.  
“Hah, alright, that does sound a lot more like you, I believe.” 

At this point, a droid comes up towards their table with a bottle of Alderaanian wine and pours some up in their glasses, before placing the bottle on the side and then informs them that their meals will arrive in a few minutes.  
Val lifts the glass and swirls the content around slightly before sniffing it. She’s not got much of a sense for this, so she can’t really be sure what it tells her. It’s probably of a rather high quality, but she has no idea.  
Her sight travels over to the side instead and down on the other denizens.  
“You know, I almost just want to pour this out on the bastards below.”

Lana has to struggle to keep down the sip she just poured into her mouth, before she bursts into laughter.

\-----

While the entered the station separately, they leave it together in the back of a slow shuttle that descends back towards Kaas city. Val managed to convince the guards to leave them to their own devices for the rest of the evening, as it was only a short time left.  
Val is unsure of quite how long time they spent together this night, but she doesn’t really care either. It was thoroughly pleasant with a lot of relaxed conversation that hardly revolved around any work at all. They spared a short time for it, but it was something she could endure. She’s beginning to learn that any sort of discussion is pleasant to have with Lana.  
They’re both somewhat drunk after they left, which is probably why neither of them shy away from the intimacy they share in their seats. Val is leaning against her partner, with her head placed upon Lana’s shoulder. They have one hand each entwined and while Val has her other on Lana’s thigh, the blonde has stroked an arm around the back of the mirialan’s waist. If their inhibitions weren’t lifted, neither of them would probably agree to this. Well, perhaps that’s not quite true – Val is in fact very keen on this position, intoxication or not. 

There is silence on the whole road down to Dromund Kaas’ spaceport, but it’s a pretty pleasant one. Neither of them feels that they need much else than each other’s company for the time being and remain content in this.  
When they’ve finally landed and rented a driver to get them into the city again, Lana insists that she gets to take Val back first. She’s the Dark Councilor after all, and Lana refuses to let her stroll out here alone. It’s really too cute for her to protest, and so she agrees. 

Few words are spoken again as they walk and when they finally arrive at the correct apartment complex, they untangle themselves but one of Val’s hands remains for a little while.  
“Well, here we are. I…suppose I should get going. Got more work tomorrow, after all.”

She emits a faint sigh, but Lana appears amused at the notion. One of her hands travel up to Val’s cheek and strokes it very softly.  
“Mm, you’re right. I want to thank you for this evening, though. I haven’t felt this relaxed and enjoyed myself so thoroughly in…quite a while.”  
Their eyes meet and Val’s blue ones shimmers slightly in the moon light.  
“I hope we can do it again sometime.”

Val gently strokes her thumb at the back of Lana’s other hand and nods slowly but with a bright smile.  
“We will, lovely, I promise you that. I’ll make sure to find some time again, fairly soon. Though, we should probably go somewhere else next.”

Lana’s expression is fainter but still filled with enjoyment.  
“I very much look forward to it…miss Nih’etat.”  
After a few more quiet moments, she gently raises Val’s hand and kisses the back of it, while not breaking their locked gaze.  
“Good night.” 

Slowly and deliberately they separate once more, but before Lana manages to get very far, she feels a hand upon her wrist stopping her, while urging her to turn back around. As she does, there’s not much time for her to react as Val raises her arms up around the other Sith’s neck, gently pulling Lana down to a more manageable level and placing her lips softly above Lana’s.  
It’s a careful and rather delicate kiss, not as passionate as Val might’ve meant for it to be, but it displays her emotions fairly well. It does help that she can feel Lana’s arms lightly wrapping themselves around her waist.  
They remain in the embrace for just a few seconds, but it is enough for them both. As they part, Val lifts a finger to run along Lana’s chin.  
“Sleep well, Lana.” 

When Val returns to work the morning after, she starts her day by ordering a set of new robes in maroon, black and white colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I've always wanted there to be a height slider and not just a body type one in SWTOR. I really like the kisses so far with Lana in KOTFE, but I was kind of miffed that Val's in-game body type (not sure if this goes for all of them or not) made her taller than Lana, during them. She's supposed to be shorter!_   
>  _Oh well, at least it works here._
> 
> _Oh yeah, the entrepreneur thing - I just saw that part about being born "into the family of one of the most celebrated" on the wiki (as I don't actually remember that being said) and figured I'd just put her parents on that place instead. Felt more fun that way._


	14. Cutting ice

As it’s her first trip with the Ashen Folly, Bejarah has spent some of her initial time on the ship by trying to inspect the surrounding cabins and rooms within it. While the interior itself is interesting to see, she is also very curious about the life that her friend has lived on this vessel. Sure, Valcera was always on the route to becoming Sith, but it hasn’t been that many years since it all started and now she’s already one of the most powerful in the Empire. Perhaps she was always meant for that kind of greatness, but Bejarah still wants to learn more of the road that led her there. 

Even with the interest for the Folly, there’s something which is even more fascinating, and perhaps with good reason too – Ashara. Bejarah finds it amusing and also very strange to think about it. Valcera isn’t even someone you might call old yet, and despite that, she’s now training a Sith of her own. Or whatever Ash calls herself.  
The trip to their destination is going to take a little while, so Bejarah certainly has time to acquaint herself with the apprentice, but Ash herself doesn’t appear to be particularly interested in that prospect. The first day or two, Bejarah attempts to find some way to get to her, but she manages to deflect all advances with some kind of work. Fair enough, it’s not like patience is something difficult to hang onto. 

Eventually though, she thinks the direct approach is the most formidable one, and decides to knock on Ash’s cabin door. It’s opened up, but the togruta doesn’t look all too welcoming while she stands there.  
“Oh, hello. Can I help you with anything?”

A polite tone, at the very least; saying it’s friendly would be taking it too far. Bejarah offers a smile however and nods.  
“Yeah, was thinking we could have a little chat, if you don’t mind.”

Ash peers to the side and there’s uncertainty across her eyes.  
“I eh, have a lot to do now. There’s things to prepare for during this trip and I need to get it all settled befo-“

“Sure, I get that, and I’m gonna leave you to it later on, but we really should talk before all that. We’re going to handle the security detail together, right? Wouldn’t it be a good idea to get to know each other a little bit? Find strengths and weaknesses, so that we can perform our jobs to the best of our abilities?” 

Again, Ash falters, not at all feeling up to spending some time with this merc, but her arguments are sound. There might not be any choice.  
Eventually, Ash steps to the side with a brief sigh.  
“Fine, come in then.” 

Bejarah nods curtly and gets a good look of Ash before she enters. The apprentice is currently dressed in a set of looser robes, perhaps for relaxation. They’re in blue, black and brown colors, probably made in some kind of comfortable material.  
The cabin she enters is most likely one that Ash has stayed in for some time as well, as there are customized shelves, a terminal, some decorative holo images and pictures across the walls. Not all too much, but still enough to make the room feel like a home.  
“Nice place you’ve got here.”

“Thank you, I suppose.” 

Ash shuts the door behind them and then proceeds towards a table close to the ground. It has very short legs and two pillows at opposite sides. Ash sits down on one of them. Bejarah notices that she’s not wearing any shoes then, and there is a rather smooth mat placed under the table as well.  
“Eh, should I take off my boots as well?”  
Bejarah isn’t in her armor at this point, but still wears pretty durable clothing. 

Ash eyes the sturdy clothes, heavy boots and then nods sharply.  
“If you wish to sit here, then I would prefer that you did, yes.”

She obliges and tosses them over to the door. Ash furrows her brow shortly, but doesn’t say anything. Afterwards, Bejarah plonks herself down on one of the pillows and places her elbows on the table, while surveying Ash for a moment.  
“So…you’re Val’s apprentice, are ya?” 

Ash places her own hands in her lap, and makes sure to treat Bejarah in a similar fashion.  
“That’s correct.” 

“How long have you been working for her then?” 

For some reason, Ash doesn’t appear to approve of that statement.  
“I don’t ‘work’ for her – I’m her apprentice. It’s different.” 

Bejarah tilts her head and smirks faintly.  
“And how is it different, exactly?”

“Being an apprentice is something…deeper than just being someone who works for her.”

“So you say, but could you explain in what way it’s different from having a boss in a normal job?” 

Ash scowls while she glances away from the mercenary, but tries to focus on her response.  
“Well, we train and meditate together, sometimes spend time philosophizing and discuss different subjects, some of which she teaches me.”

“Well, couldn’t a craftsman’s apprentice say the same thing?”

“…possibly. What’s your point?”

Bejarah now leans her cheek on one hand, while she gestures with the other as she speaks.  
“After their apprenticeship is done, they can turn into a worker at the same place, who gets paid.”

Ash shakes her head in denial of this.  
“This isn’t the same. I do different kind of tasks for her and when I am done, I will be given a rank in the Empire among the Sith.”

“Well, a painter’s apprentice will later be a painter as well, and they might do tasks if they work for their former master.”

“That’s not a rank.”

“It’s a job title – same thing, pretty much.”  
Ash starts to frown at Bejarah, but she’s not about to stop.  
“Do you get paid as well?”

It takes several moments for Ash to reply and regretfully at that.  
“…yes, but that doesn’t have anything to-“

“So you do work for her, you get paid by her, I assume you’ve got your own office or something in the big scary Citadel and you’ve got a job within the same department of the Empire as her – wouldn’t you call her your ‘boss’ then?” 

Another few moments where Ash hesitates and she closes her eyes, trying to regain her focus.  
“…yes, fine, you win. I work for her. Are you happy now?”

With another smirk, Bejarah shrugs as if it wasn’t really that important. Quite funny, though.  
“Just trying to make sure we get the right definitions here, that’s all.”

“Good for you.” 

“A little bit touchy, hmm?”

Ash lifts a hand then to rub her forehead slightly.  
“Look, if you just came in here to annoy me, you can simply leave again. I thought you wanted to discuss our assignment.”

“Oh I do, but like I said, I wanna get to know you.”

Gathering herself again, Ash gives a short shrug of her own and then finally locks eyes with Bejarah once more.  
“Is there something else I can tell you then?”

“You could start by answering my question.”

Ash tries to think back to how it all started and then finally nods as she remembers.  
“Well, about a year, I suppose? I can’t recall the exact date when we met, but it was shortly after that.”

“How did it all begin then?” 

“It...is quite a long story, and I don’t wish to relay all the details, but we met on Taris. I was still a padawan at that point and-“

Bejarah lifts her hand to interrupt her.  
“Hold on, padawan? You were a Jedi before?”  
This is information she does actually know already, but she has to pretend not to.

Ash doesn’t seem all too surprised by the query though. Perhaps it’s quite obvious to ask.  
“Yes, I served some Jedi masters before master Valcera found me. Or well, it is because of her that I had to leave.”

“That makes it sound like you blame her.” 

Ash blinks but then quickly shakes her head.  
“What? Oh, no no, I don’t. Well…perhaps a little bit, but in the end, it was for the better. At first, I tried to keep fully to what I had been taught in the Jedi Order but, master Valcera has helped me find a similar, yet refined and improved path. Now, we share ideals and wishes for the future. While it may have started off quite unfortunate, I believe the Force led us to this path together for a reason and it has proven to be a valuable road.”

Bejarah snorts at the idea of being led by the Force or fate or something similar, thinking of Revan and the path he chose for himself – or so their stories say.  
“If you say so. Do you like her then?”

“I respect her a great deal, for what she believes in and all she’s done.”

“Yeah, sure, but what do you think of her as a person?”

This makes her think and Ash places her hands on the table, put together in thought.  
“She is...compassionate, wise and determined. I admire her strong will.”

Bejarah snickers slightly at calling Val ‘wise’, but doesn’t wish to detract from whatever Ash may be feeling for her.  
“Didn’t you forget smug and snarky?”

Ash arches a question eyebrow in return.  
“What? Not…really. Perhaps a small bit, but only to certain people.”

Bejarah shakes her head in amusement.  
“Right, sure, if you say so.”  
She believes it’s more than just ‘certain people’, but those close to Val may feel differently perhaps.

When she thinks of what they’re talking about, Ash eyes Bejarah somewhat skeptically.  
“Are you not going to ask me to tell you a little bit about myself or something?”

At this, Bejarah shrugs shortly.  
“Nah, what would be the point? If I want to learn what kind of person you are, I’ll find out as we talk and act. It’s more interesting to hear what you’ve been through and what you may think of others. Val is someone we have in common too.” 

Ash can’t really reject the reasoning, and perhaps it’s a good route to take.  
“Okay, then I wish to ask the same in return. How did the two of you meet?”

She lifts a hand to stroke her chin thoughtfully, thinking back to the first times they met – of course, she can’t quite speak of it in detail.  
“Well, we met a couple of years ago, when Val was still just an acolyte. The job I was assigned to had us working close together.”

“While she was not even an apprentice?”

“Yep. Sith work their acolytes pretty hard, you know. Although since you didn’t start out as one, you wouldn’t really know, I guess. Still, it was interesting and while it began kinda shaky, we cooperated really well. We were both quite spirited and hit it off that way.”

Ash folds her arms, looking at Bejarah with interest. Val doesn’t speak all too much of her time before being assigned to Darth Zash.  
“She appears to respect you a whole lot.”

“Eh, maybe. I think she just recognizes a talented merc when she sees one.”

“No, there has to be more than that. This mission is rather critical and she wouldn’t assign just anyone to it.” 

It appears Ash likes to snoop around too, but Bejarah knows enough how to deflect these kind of questions.  
“Well, maybe she just figured that this little trip might have need for a professional?”

Ash frowns in return.  
“She knows of my talents and I am very capable of defending myself and this crew.”

“Not saying you aren’t, but maybe you haven’t seen what I have. No one is perfect, after all and that’s when you need the best at your side. I can guide you through a lot of different scenarios that you might not be used to.”

As she doesn’t like the faint implication, Ash points at her with a determined frown.  
“Don’t forget that I’m in charge of this mission. If there’s any orders to be given, then I am the one to do so. I hope you understand this.”

Bejarah chuckles gently and raises her arms in defeat.  
“I haven’t forgotten and promise I’ll do _almost_ anything you tell me, boss.” 

Ash sighs and rolls her eyes; it’s pretty clear that this won’t be an easy assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There will be more stuff with Bejarah and Ash later on, but not every chapter of course._


	15. Marshes of life

A week after the first occasion, Valcera takes the opportunity to invite Lana out once more. This time, it’s far less extravagant as they simply decide to share a few drinks in a private booth at the Nexus Room cantina. Despite the ongoing war, there’s still quite a few people who visits the establishment but it’s not all that difficult for a Dark Councilor to reserve a private space.   
Their clothes are somewhat more relaxed as well, as they’re both wearing loose and simple dresses this time. Val sits in a sleeveless one in blue and white colors, while Lana has opted for one in green and black, much like her normal outfit. No cape this time, however.

The first bit is spent mostly talking of frivolities until Val decides that she wishes to dig deeper.  
“So, you haven’t told me much about your life before becoming a Sith.”

Lana is in the middle of taking a sip from her drink and downs it before she responds. She’s got a small smile as she considers it.  
“You’re really interested in that time? It was quite a while ago; my Force-sensitivity revealed itself fairly early on, like many others.” 

“I’m sure it did, but there must’ve been something before it, yes? Dreams of another life or a different future?”

Her eyes go distant for a moment before she shrugs slightly.  
“I suppose so, yes, but I don’t regret what I’ve become. I love my home and in this way, I’ve been able to serve it better than ever.” 

Val puts her hands together on the top of the table.  
“Your parent’s names are Ryler and Vontria, if I’m not mistaken?”

Lana tilts her head and arches one of her eyebrows.  
“You’ve been doing some research, have you?”

She emits a quick and soft laugh before shrugging.  
“It wasn’t that difficult. After you told me of them last time, I simply checked the HoloNet and they were among the first ones I could access information on. They’re fairly famous, like you said.” 

“Mm, that’s true. Still, I wouldn’t have expected you to actually take an interest in them.” 

“Why not? Everything about you interests me, dear.” 

Lana shakes her head but appears amused regardless. She lifts a hand to place it upon Val’s closest one.  
“I don’t know what I can tell you of them, then, that you might not already know.”

“Well, for starters, I wouldn’t mind knowing what they’re actually like and how it was to grow up with them. It wasn’t exactly stated in their official information display.” 

“Alright, fine.”  
Lana corrects her bangs a bit while her mind momentarily wanders back to the past.  
“I don’t think there’s anything bad I can say about them. They’re good people, albeit perhaps a bit too absorbed by their jobs.”

“Oh, where have I seen that before?”

Val leans closer to poke at Lana’s side, but the other Sith manages to capture the hand before it gets too close.  
“Yes yes, alright, I may have taken after some aspects of theirs.   
Anyhow, as an only child, they cared for me a lot and made sure I lived quite comfortably, even while they weren’t around. They’ve always been proud imperials as well, but have never been all too enthusiastic with the military. They support it, of course, but war isn’t in their natures.”  
When she lets go of Val’s playful hand, she places her own at her neck in thought.  
“I do remember that they wished I’d someday continue their work and get involved in the business sector.”

Val keeps silent and listens with a great amount of curiosity. When there’s a pause, she moves at the opportunity.  
“Was that what you wanted to do as well?”

Lana appears to hesitate at first, as if she might not be all too eager to reveal it.  
“Maybe. I suppose I had a lot of thoughts for what I wanted to be, like any other child.”

She feels how Val slowly moves their hands around a bit, so that she can stroke a thumb at the back of Lana’s.  
“Was there not any specific one then, which could outshine the others?”

The hesitation continues and Lana almost appears a bit embarrassed now.  
“…is it really that important?”

She sees how Val begins to smirk and then slides a bit closer on the sofa they’re sitting upon.  
“What’s this, hmm? You don’t have to be shy, you know. I won’t judge you for any childhood dreams.” 

Lana rolls her eyes, but she still smiles.   
“You won’t believe me when I tell you, though.” 

Val lifts her free hand to stroke along Lana’s cheek.  
“Try me.” 

There’s a few more moments of silence until she finally gives in with a sigh.  
“Fine. I mean, it wasn’t like I was set upon one future, but…  
I used to really enjoy painting and drawing.”

Not quite as silly as what Val might’ve expected and she arches an eyebrow slightly.  
“Really?”

“Yes. I enjoyed the serenity and focus that came with it. I’m not going to say I really had the chance to become someone professional but, I had fun with it whenever an opportunity to draw something presented itself.” 

It’s perhaps not so difficult to comprehend. The level of detail one would have to put in such an endeavor is probably similar to what Lana does right now, in her current position.   
“That’s quite fascinating, actually. I wouldn’t have pegged you as someone who’s into art, much less wanting to create your own.”

Lana gestures with her other hand a bit, as if to dismiss it.  
“It was a long time ago. My interest and skills for it has waned through the years. I’m a different person now.” 

“I guess that’s reasonable enough. Still, if you’d ever want to give it another try, I’d happily volunteer to pose for you.” 

She winks suggestively and Lana lets out a brief laughter.  
“For you, I suppose I’d give it some thought.” 

“Glad to hear it. It makes me think though, what did your parents say when it showed you had an affinity for the Force?” 

“They were supportive, of course, but surprised as well. None of our direct relatives were Sith, so they weren’t expecting that their daughter would have it.”

“Do you think there was any disappointment at all?”

There’s a pretty determined shake of her head this time.  
“I doubt it. It would probably have been quite the opposite, in fact, for it’s an honor to have your child join the ranks of our rulers.” 

“Mm, I didn’t mean the actual position though, but rather the fact that you had to leave.”

There’s a bit of realization in Lana’s eyes and nods briefly.  
“Ah, I see. Well, we…haven’t really spoken much about that aspect specifically, but there might have been some trepidation, yes. Not every parent wants to send their child away to an education which might kill them.” 

“Indeed.” 

While she lingers on the thoughts of her childhood, she has to shake them away soon enough and instead grasps Val’s hand to focus more on her.  
“But enough about me. You have barely spoken anything at all about your own past.” 

Val’s gaze turns somewhat more serious then and she watches Lana carefully.  
“You’re right, I haven’t.”

“…and? May I inquire for some details of it?” 

She appears to scrutinize Lana for a moment, a sort of reflexive reaction until she sighs and peers down.  
“I suppose you could, if you really want to.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

It takes a few moments for her to gather her thoughts and meet Lana’s eyes again.  
“You know where I come from, don’t you?” 

As many others, of course Lana is aware of Val’s past. It’s become somewhat of a public rumor around the Empire, but it doesn’t stop her from wanting to hear it directly from the source.   
“I have heard the unofficial claims, yes, but I don’t care much for them. It’s your experience and I’d rather listen to you.” 

It’s an uncomfortable area for the Councilor and while she doesn’t pull away, she does grow tenser.   
“Perhaps it would not hurt to speak with someone about it, but I’m not sure you’d understand.” 

Lana nods shortly in agreement.  
“I don’t think I could properly imagine what it’d be like, no, and I’m not going to attempt to convince you to tell me anything you don’t want to. I do wish to learn more of who you are and where you come from, though. Teach me, so that my perspectives may broaden.” 

Suddenly, Val’s eyes shift to something that more closely resembles interest and she realizes that Lana wouldn’t be one to so easily judge her.  
“Very well, I’ll try my best.”   
She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.  
“I was a slave from a very young age, but I wasn’t born into it.” 

“Do you know where you’re from?”

“Aye, I was told that much in my youth, at least. I’m originally from Mirial, the homeworld of my kind, born of a family known as the Nih’etat.”   
Lana nods but doesn’t say anything; she knows of the name, as Val has clearly chosen to keep this as her last name after receiving her freedom.  
“From what I’ve been able to investigate many years after, my father was a diplomat while my mother was a Republic soldier. Together, we were travelling during the war for some kind of diplomatic assignment. I don’t know why my father brought me, but perhaps he thought it was safest that way.   
In any case, the Empire attacked the vessel and my mother was killed, while me and my father were captured and brought in as slaves.   
Originally, we were both taken to one of the colonies but separated quite early on. I served there for a couple of years, before I was reassigned to Dromund Kaas.” 

The whole thing sounds almost rehearsed and while it’s not completely without feeling, Lana senses that it’s some way Val must have prepared to cope with it.   
“I see. Your father was…enslaved as well? Have you been able to meet him after becoming Sith?”

Val shakes her head and leaves her gaze at the table for the moment.  
“No. I don’t know what might’ve happened to him as there hasn’t been any thorough records being kept of identities. If he’s still alive out there somewhere, he’s disappeared among the other mass of slaves.”

Lana doesn’t wish to poke around all too much in this subject right now – if she ever wishes to go back into the details, it’ll be on Val’s prerogative.   
“How were you freed?”

At this, Val raises her eyes again, and there’s almost some pride in them now.  
“I took it for myself. Or well, not exactly but it’s mostly true. My Force sensitivity broke out in a flash of rage and vengeance – I killed my master at the time and destroyed his chains. After that, the Sith found me and offered to make me an acolyte, to give me a place among them. It wasn’t much of a choice either, but it was a better life than what I had, so I accepted.” 

Lana smiles lightly while tilting her head.  
“I’m not so surprised to hear this. You have a strong connection to the Force and with the background you went through, it is not strange to think it would reveal itself in such a manner. The Sith respect such actions too.” 

Val snorts but doesn’t specifically disagree.  
“Perhaps, but everyone wasn’t all too thrilled with what I’d done. He was someone rather important and I believe his family expected that I’d be executed.”

“Then it was quite lucky that we live in a changing Empire. In the past, it wouldn’t have been certain that a non-human would be trained as a Sith.” 

“And this will hopefully continue in the future. In my vision of the Empire, it doesn’t matter how you look or where you’re from – we’re all imperial citizens and should be respected on the same level.” 

Lana nods curtly again, finding no flaws with that line of thinking. There’s still something which eludes her however.  
“Hmm, but hasn’t it been said that you are a descendent of the long-dead Lord Kallig? I’m certain I’ve read that somewhere.”

Val blinks and then smiles as she thinks of her ghostly relative.  
“Yes, you’re right, I am. There might be others somewhere, distantly related to me which remain as slaves in the Empire.   
From what me and Talos have been able to find, in very old records, we believe that my line was one of those which escaped the Empire’s worlds when Kallig was betrayed. I assume they did not wish to be killed or enslaved, as was the fate for much of his house.   
I don’t know if it’s a cruel or lucky fate that I was forcefully taken into the Empire, so long after, but it probably doesn’t matter either. I’m here now, and I intend to truly give Kallig the impact we deserve.” 

There’s some amusement across Lana’s features.  
“There’s no doubt in my mind that you’ll be able to succeed in this endeavor – in fact, you already have.”

Val smirks back at her.  
“And if I’ll have my way, it’ll just keep going. The Empire hasn’t changed enough for my tastes.” 

Lana snickers gently, before her gaze turns towards Val’s cheek. A moment after this, she raises a hand to gently stroke along the black mark upon it.   
“These markings, they’re mirialan, yes?”

Naturally, Val enjoys the touch but looks particularly curious that Lana knows of their origin.  
“Yes, they are, actually. You know of them?”

“Well, I can’t say I’m well-versed in their meaning or anything of that sort, but I have seen some before. It may also have been a bit of a guess.  
Were you given these before you were taken?”

Val shakes her head in rejection of this.  
“No, I was far too young at that point. I might have been given some, if I had a few more years of freedom. The ones you see here were some I attained on my own, at different times. I searched the HoloNet for information about them and then gradually had someone make them for me, as I performed different feats or tasks.”  
She points at her chin.  
“This one was started on shortly after I was made an acolyte, for example.” 

“So you know their meanings?”

“Well, they might not conform exactly to the original intent, but I’m also an imperial so I’ve sort of mixed in some of my own meaning into them.” 

Lana takes a few moments to study them more closely, seeing their orderly and yet fairly simplistic designs. She wonders if each part of every mark has a separate task involved in it and whether or not Val remembers them all. Perhaps she should ask someday.   
For now, she simply leans forward and places a kiss upon Val’s cheek, right on the tattoo, before leaning back and gazing into her eyes.   
“They’re beautiful, but I suspect that’s mostly because they are placed upon you.” 

Val feels her cheeks warming up and a smirk quickly form across her lips. She moves both her hands then to grab Lana’s collar and pulls the other Sith closer, locking their lips together tightly. If this continues, she’ll have reason to expand on yet another mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I just came up with some random names. I'm sure they'll meet someday._


	16. Tombs and dusty futures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter has my Wrath in it, the female twi'lek Zal'riva. She's been in some other stuff too._

Standing by a platform in the Valley of the Dark Lords, gazing down upon the rocky landscape of the Lower Wilds below it, Zal’riva rests her arms against the railing in a relaxed manner. It’s not really her favorite sight here, if it’s even possible for there to be one on this broken world, but it’s a rather serene one. Not too far away from behind are of course the many nests of the k’lor’slugs which roams on almost every place one might consider, but she’s got a large furry friend backing her up while she’s deep in thought. It’s not been all too long since she last visited Korriban, but certainly much longer since she had the chance to just stand around while taking in the scenery. Despite the harsh nature of the trials here, the acolytes do occasionally get to rest and Zal mostly chose to do it in solitude. Perhaps time hasn’t changed her as much as she may have believed.

She and Broonmark does not need to linger alone here for any extended period of time; she senses the familiar presences approaching the valley behind her as another shuttle has finally landed.  
A couple of minutes later, the twi’lek turns around to face a shorter mirialan approaching. While Zal’s outfit hasn’t changed much, she notices that Valcera’s robes have taken a turn to more imperial colors – purple and white exchanged for red, black and white.  
Behind her walks the large hulking red dashade, and as they come closer, Khem and Broonmark size each other up but only extend respectful nods. It’s been tense between them before, but that no longer seems to apply. 

When Valcera is close enough, she smiles and bows a little bit too deeply, which certainly isn’t needed except for perhaps to mess with her friend.  
“Lord Wrath, such an honor to see you again.”

Zal reacts by rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.  
“I thought you stopped bowing to others when you joined the Dark Council.”

“Oh, it’s not what you wanted? I figured the power may have gotten to your head already.”  
Valcera rises again with a sly smirk as she takes a few steps closer. The mood changes when they wrap arms around each other in a friendly embrace, as Valcera emits a gentle laugh.  
“But then again, you’re not that kind of fool. It really is good to see you again though, my friend.” 

Zal shakes her head, but feels the same.  
“And you as well. I see your old robes weren’t enough for you any longer.”  
She raises a hand in the air above Valcera.  
“Hmm, you haven’t really grown much, as far as I can see…”

As Valcera pushes her away playfully, it’s Zal’s turn to chuckle.  
“Shut up! I don’t need to get taller to change my clothes around. Maybe a lesson you should learn as well, seeing how you’re still in that damn coat.”

“Hey, I like this coat! It has served me very well so far, and I’m not getting rid of it just to be fashionable or whatever.” 

She says this, but Valcera is pretty sure it’s just to please Jaesa somehow. She’s far too attached to it, and probably will be devastated the day it eventually breaks.  
“Are you sure? I know some really good tailors who could craft you something stylish and classy. Perhaps it’ll help you appear more like the Wrath that people expect.”

“I have no desire to change myself after people’s whims. If this isn’t the Wrath they expect, then tough luck.”  
There’s not any people around this specific area, leaving them some space to talk freely, while Broonmark and Khem watches over them.  
“So, how have you been? With the war and everything out there, I mean.”

Valcera leans sideways against the railing and shrugs briefly. A weak breeze slowly brushes past them.  
“Mm, mostly fine, I’d say. There’s a lot to do right now, obviously and I’ve had to get myself ready for leadership very quickly, but I can handle it. Got a lot of capable people around me too, of course.”

Zal gives Khem a quick glance.  
“I don’t doubt it.”

“But really, I believe you see more of the war than I ever do. All I hear are reports and the occasional holomessage. I keep myself up to date, but my mind is focused elsewhere.”

Zal arches an eyebrow in Valcera’s direction.  
“Are you above coming to the front these days?”

“Tsk, I was never at the front before either, Zal. Even with Corellia and Belsavis, I kept myself in the background and dealt with my own missions.” 

“That’s not entirely true. Quinn has informed me in the past of the few missions you’ve done for Malgus’ fleet and other similar tasks.” 

Valcera tilts her head slightly, not completely able to deny this.  
“I suppose you’re right, but those occasions served my purposes as well, even if those people weren’t made aware of this.” 

Not a surprise when it comes to Sith, but Zal knows there’s more to it.  
“All for the sake of the Empire, is it?”

Valcera offers her a gentle but somewhat enigmatic smile.  
“The Empire in my visions, yes. But enough of this – are you still seeing that woman I heard about? Hmm…Ktila, was it?”

They’d spoken of the Jedi Knight, or rather Master by now, through a few messages in the past, but not much in detail.  
“I am, yes. Whenever we can, of course – it’s not so simple with the different tasks we’re forced to do.” 

“She does sound like a very interesting lady. I do yearn for the day I get a chance to see her.”

Zal snorts but still appears rather amused.  
“So you can tell her all sorts of things about me?”

“Oh come now, I would never do such a thing! What could I even tell her? I’m certain she knows more of you than I do.” 

“I’m sure you would think of something.”

Valcera gasps and displays an exaggerated affronted look.  
“Are you trying to claim that I would stoop to lying and spreading false rumors? You wound me, Zal!”

Zal snickers and bumps a shoulder against her friend.  
“Good, maybe that’ll teach you something about humility for once.”  
Valcera rolls her eyes as she leaves the joke behind, but Zal seems to descend into a solemn mood. Her gaze falls back to the lower wilds.  
“I’ll confess that I think about her…perhaps more than I should.”

“You care for her, don’t you? With the distance you have to keep, I don’t think it’s strange that she’s often on your mind.”

“Perhaps not, but…”  
Zal lifts a hand to scratch at her cheek in thought.  
“I don’t know. The war, the hostility between our homes, our different masters…sometimes I wonder how long we’ll be able to last.” 

Valcera studies Zal, and not just her exterior – the emotions from her are conflicted in all sorts of ways, opening her up probably more than she would for anyone else.  
“Has she given you an impression that there would be any…cracks?” 

She considers it for a moment but then slowly shakes her head.  
“Not that I can think of, no. But how long will it stay this way?”

Zal sighs when her eyes close, and while she doesn’t say it outright, she’s probably considered her place in the galaxy a lot. If given enough of an incentive, Valcera isn’t all too sure whether or not she would stay with the Empire – or perhaps mostly in the war. There’s a strong bond between those two, which is both intriguing and worrying.  
She lifts a hand, placing it upon Zal’s forearm.  
“Stay strong, my friend. An opportunity will arise, at some point. There’s a lot going on right now and I’m sure that things will change before you know it. It’s just about enduring.”

Finally, Zal turns back to her and then gives her a curt nod.  
“You’re right, I’m sure.”  
She rolls her shoulders and stretches her back somewhat, trying to remove most of the gloom. Can’t let people see the Wrath this way.  
“While we’re on this subject, I’ve been hearing of certain rumors which claim that Darth Imperius is involved with an unknown woman.”  
She glances sideways at Valcera, with a much more confident gaze.  
“Care to enlighten me of the truth in this?”

Valcera peers away then, biting faintly at her lower lip. She’d have hoped they wouldn’t discuss this just yet. They still exchange private messages from the time to time, but she had chosen thus far not to mention Lana.  
“And where have you heard this specific story? Is it possible that a certain togruta relinquished such information?”

“Now now, you know it wouldn’t be fair to reveal the identities of my informants. They wouldn’t be very effective, then.” 

Valcera lets out a brief chuckle, but doesn’t need to guess any further. Ashara is far too worried about her.  
“Fine, have it your way. If you really must know then…yes, it’s true. I’ve started seeing someone a little while ago.” 

“Interesting; even more so with that I can’t recall you ever mentioning this before.”

“I just told you, it’s a recent development! I didn’t think it was important anyway – you don’t need to know every little detail of my life.” 

“What? How rude. I tell you about details of my love life.”  
Zal shows her a playful pout.

“Mm, not sure I’d call them ‘details’ exactly.”

“I could give you some.”

“No!”  
Valcera stands up and lifts her hands in Zal’s direction.  
“Thank you, but I’m fine without knowing what the two of you do together.”

“It’s probably similar to what the two of you are doing.”

Valcera sighs, knowing Zal has a difficult time actually stopping when she’s started up.  
“I highly doubt this, as we haven’t really gotten that far.” 

“You’re saying you haven’t invited her up to your apartment yet? I’m surprised.”

“Compared to you, I’m a lot more refined! I don’t take my partners to bed before I’m actually certain that I want them to.” 

Zal chuckles a lot louder this time, and while they both know they’re exaggerating, it’s more fun this way.  
“How boring. You should try it sometime.  
Anyhow, her name is Lana something?”

She’s slightly surprised to hear that Ashara has shared this as well and wonder just how many details she will relinquish. Hopefully, her apprentice doesn’t intend to spread this knowledge all over the Empire.  
“Lana Beniko, yes.”

“And she works for Darth Malgus?”

Answers part of her internal questions.  
“Actually, she was with Military Offense even before Malgus took over. He apparently saw her uses though and let her stay on as an advisor.”

“Mm, fascinating. The question then is; did you seduce her before or after he came into power?”

Valcera starts frowning now, as she doesn’t approve of these implications. Honestly, does she really come across that way?  
“Excuse me? I haven’t seduced her! We’ve simply been spending time together and enjoying each other's company to the extent that we’ve become involved.”

“And you haven’t been flirting with her since day one?”

“…not that early!”  
She exhales and shifts away from Zal.  
“But I met her before he took over, yes. In fact, I asked her opinion on him before he made his campaign known.” 

“Oh? Was it an approving one?” 

“I wouldn’t say that she was outright disapproving of his possible advancement, but she did remain skeptical for the most part. Afterwards, she says it has been intriguing and perhaps not quite as bad as she initially feared.” 

Zal nods and while it’s interesting, she’d rather hear more about the woman herself.  
“Miss Beniko must be quite a captivating individual if she managed to gain your attention.” 

“Well, she is certainly…something else. Her care and respect isn’t there just to shroud contempt or schemes. She’s honest, albeit in a polite manner and I like that. She also keeps an open mind and cares more for the fate of the Empire rather than titles or power. In fact, I’d say she does that better than either of us.”

“You’re saying she doesn’t have one?”

Valcera notices the curiosity in Zal’s expression, much like the one she’s showed herself in Lana’s company.  
“Indeed. Well, I suppose her official rank would be “advisor” but there’s no title within the Sith that she’s attained, nor does she seek one.” 

“Hmm, strange but appealing at the same time. Now I really want to meet this woman.” 

Valcera smirks and pokes playfully at her friend’s side.  
“Next time you’re in Dromund Kaas, I could arrange for this to happen. I don’t want to see you try anything, however.” 

With a sly smile of her own, Zal wraps an arm around Valcera’s shoulder.  
“What, you think I’d steal your girlfriend? Can’t blame her if she falls for my charm, I suppose.”

“Pft, what charm? You’re as smooth as a tuk’ata’s hide.” 

“They must’ve become very smooth as of late then, because I believe a lot of people would disagree with you.” 

Valcera laughs in a somewhat mocking manner.  
“Not sure who that would be. Seducing a Jedi doesn’t make you the most charming, seeing as how they talk about being above emotions. They’re so easy to seduce it’s laughable.” 

“There are others out there! I have admirers!”

“You have people who fear the name of the Emperor’s Wrath – that’s different, Zal.” 

Zal lets out a snorting noise again and then gazes up to peer at the large statues which stands on pillars all around the valley and further along the rocky landscape by the wilds.  
“Great, then maybe I’ll have a statue here at some point.”

“You really want that? They’d just build you a tomb as well then and your legacy would basically be reduced to a place that young foolish Sith can try to raid while being torn apart by beasts.” 

Zal grimaces at the idea, knowing she’s right.  
“Yeah, maybe not.”  
For a moment, she considers the future and what might be awaiting them both pretty soon and into the distant unknown.  
“You think they’ll ever make something like that for us here?”

Valcera watches her friend and then joins her in gazing over the spots which honors the few significant Sith of the past.  
“Doubtful. Only the most important and cruel ones appear to get that ‘honor’. Neither of us have slaves nor an interest in building up our own names above the Empire.”

“Perhaps to some extent, but we haven’t risen here for no reason. And if things continue to change, they might think to honor actions such as ours, rather than what Tulak Hord’s endeavors created, for example.” 

It is an intriguing thought, but not something Valcera wants to focus on. It’s much too far into the future.  
“I don’t think there’s any point in speculating and as we have other matters to deal with, it isn’t really necessary either.”

“You don’t ever contemplate your legacy?”

Valcera raises an eyebrow, not thinking her friend would get so existential.  
“I might do when I’m old and fading, but that’s long from now. I plan to last for a lot longer before I get thrown into a tomb.” 

Zal eases up again, allowing herself to let out a breathy laugh and she releases Valcera from the embrace.  
“Fair enough, I suppose. Perhaps it’s a healthy way to look at it all.  
Speaking of tombs though, there’s another reason I called you here. Have you or anyone else investigated the Dark Temple?”

With a look of concentration, she folds her arms. Of course Valcera remembers the first time she met her ancestor in that dark place.  
”On the western edge of Kaas City? Not since the Republic’s attack. Or well, I haven’t sent anyone there anyway.”

“How much have you heard of the attack?” 

“Mm, not as much as I’d wish to. It’s been a little while now and I know some Sith still head there, but with the strong dark side presence surrounding it and after all that happened last time, I didn’t really want to risk it. Some have heard that the Emperor was present within, during the attack, but we haven’t seen nor heard anything from him afterwards. Actually, you should probably know more of it.” 

Holding in some of her personal secrets still, Zal nods curtly.  
“I should, yes, but some hide the truth even from me. Do you think anyone in the Dark Council would protest if I approach the temple?”

Valcera glances at her skeptically, but shakes her head.  
“I don’t see why, but it seems rather foolish. If the Republic did release something in there or whatever they were trying to do, it brought down most of the place. There’s no way to properly enter it, as far as I know, unless you want to start digging.”

“Perhaps the wreckage will give me some of the answers I’m looking for.”  
Zal places a hand against Valcera’s shoulder.  
“Thank you for telling me anyhow. I should keep moving, but I’ll hold you to that meetup with miss Beniko at some point.” 

“Yes yes, I’ll set it up. I’m sure she will be thrilled to meet this strange new Wrath.”


	17. Beyond the shadows

The Ashen Folly finally leaves its route through hyperspace and as it does, another trio enters the bridge and joins Andronikos. Ashara, Bejarah and Talos are all equipped and set up in their uniforms, while their eyes shift and focus upon a moss green and dark brown planet that they are approaching.   
Andro gestures with his hand towards it.  
“And here we have it, ladies and gentlemen – the destination for our little journey.” 

Bejarah snorts in disagreement.  
“Doesn’t really look that small.”

Ashara remains focused on the task at hand, however.  
“Hmm, this is where the coordinates lead?”

Her eyes shift towards the pilot as he nods, while checking the ship’s instruments and the information that flows on a nearby display.  
“Yep, unless there’s anything profoundly wrong with the Folly’s computers, which I doubt.” 

“Do we know anything of this world?”

He clicks a few different buttons while the thrusters keep taking them closer.  
“I had to check deeper into our ship’s logs and tried to access what non-imperial data we had stored, but I think I did find something, yeah.”

“Was it in Republic records, then?”

“No, Hutt records, actually. They’ve marked this place as ‘UT-3930’. Got a bit of information on it as well.”

Ash folds her arms and arches an inquisitive eyebrow.  
“UT?”

Andro glances over his shoulder and shows her a slight grin.  
“It’s their abbreviation for ‘Unprofitable Territory’. Used by some who excavate and explore for them, I think. This whole planet has been branded as that.”  
His eyes turns back to the display.  
“Lots of the planet’s atmosphere is poisonous and large zones are covered by swamps or flooded areas, so I guess I can see why they wouldn’t wanna come here.”

Bejarah rolls her eyes.  
“Great, so we’ll have to wear masks all the time.” 

Ash gives her a skeptical glance but returns to Andro.  
“Is there any sentient species living on this world?” 

“Not as far as the Hutts believe, but I guess we can’t be fully certain how far they’ve checked.”

“Do the ship’s scanners pick up anything?”

As he’s already started scanning the planet even from afar, he puts up that option on another display.  
“Some things, yeah. We’d have to wait a while before we can scan it fully, but I’ve already got one find. There’s a region on the northern hemisphere where I’ve picked pick up an interesting amount of metallic and mineral quantities.” 

Talos lifts a hand to his chin and strokes it in thought.  
“Structures? Ruins, perhaps?”

“Could be.” 

After peering between them and the image of the world before them, Ash looks more determined and nods.  
“Alright, set course for that area and let’s see what we might find.”

The thrusters increase their speed even further and they surge deeper into the planet, heading towards a swamp-filled area. As they enter its atmosphere, they see that the skies are filled mostly with variations of brown and yellow, while the swamps below them appear green.   
They wait while the Ashen Folly keeps scanning the region and Andro takes them somewhat above the surface. Eventually, they start to see something large and less solid than some of the odd and twisted vegetation below – it appears to be some kind of lake.  
While narrowing his eyes, Andro eventually gives them a nod to confirm it.  
“Looks like most of the stuff I could pick up from space is located in that big pool of water.”

Ash doesn’t look all too pleased, and neither does Bejarah.  
“So, it’s not just poisonous but we also have to go swimming?”

“Could be worse – it could’ve been acid instead of water.” 

It gets the mercenary laughing at least, but Ash doesn’t appear as amused.   
“I’m sure we can find some other way to get into it.”

Bejarah turns to her.  
“Can’t we drain it or something? If there’s really structures below that and there’s no one living here, I don’t think anyone cares where or how we dump things.”

“And how would we even do that? We don’t have a lot of equipment for such a massive drain, nor do we have a good place to move it either.”

Talos nods to show that he agrees with her.  
“It would take far too much time at any rate. If there is anything down there, we can get to it. My team is used to hazardous excavations, and we’ve got pods which could move us through the water, environmental suits and droids that can help us out.”

Ash stands and studies the landscape from the window a bit longer.  
“You’re right, that’s the best route for us. Assemble your team and get ready, Lieutenant.”  
She gives Bejarah a glance as well.  
“And you should get your equipment ready as well. We need go down with them and make sure that the area around this remains a safe place for them to work.”

She smirks at Ash and gives her a non-committed shrug.  
“Dunno what kind of dangers you’re expecting, but I’ll get ready to blast stuff, sure.”

\-----

After they went out on the surface, Bejarah and Ash easily made the area around them safe and prepared a campsite. There was some mildly hostile wildlife which were quickly discouraged by blaster fire and the swinging of Ash’s lightsabers. Talos and his team then proceeded to get down through the lake and started exploring underwater, while Andronikos remains on one of the safe spots with solid ground for the Folly.   
A few days went by as Talos and his team explored the lake, which they could indeed confirm that there were some fascinating old ruins below. There’s also some above the surface, but because of the old locking mechanisms on the structures underwater, they have focused their efforts on those. 

As they got the doors open, Talos team has gone up and down to drop off different items of interest that they’ve found and secured them in whatever boxes they’ve got for storage. Some items have been too large to put within them and have then just been dumped on the ground.   
At all times, the whole team has been forced to wear masks to be able to breathe, while only occasionally going back to the Folly to recharge their equipment with air. 

This day reaches past lunchtime, having been mostly uneventful, when Talos returns after a few hours’ trip from the ruins, and this time both Ash and Bejarah stands waiting for him. Ash is the one to address him, of course.  
“Lieutenant, what’s the situation down there?”

Talos carries a few items with him towards the camp and drops them down into a nearby storage crate.  
“We’ve gotten quite far into the ruins right now, my lord, but the deepest reaches of it still eludes us.”

“Do you believe it’s possible to get there?”

“Aye, I do. We just need a little bit more time. It remains rather crucial as they appear to have been secured further than any other parts of the facility.”

As their mission remains to find whatever they can, Ashara won’t disagree.  
“If that is what you believe, then that’s how we’ll proceed. Have you been able to identify the origin of these items you’ve found?” 

She motions at the boxes as she speaks, but Talos shakes his head.  
“Unfortunately, we have not. They’re old, obviously, but they don’t carry any likeness to technology or design that I recognize from my previous research. Something may be slipping my mind though, so we’ll have to wait until we can properly study them with our instruments, once we return to Dromund Kaas. We’ll be able to find out more then, regardless.” 

“True enough, I suppose.”

Bejarah peers between them as she’s standing not too far away and places her hands at her hips.  
“Is anything down there actually working, or is it just shut down from all the decay?”

“There are indeed some things that remain in an operable state, interestingly enough. Mostly it’s locking mechanisms and certain lights, but not so much in terms of terminals or computers, if they even had such things.”  
He taps the side of his mask in thought.  
“We also have found some areas which we believe might have text upon them, but with writing systems that are unknown to us.” 

Ash shifts her arms around to her back.  
“Very well. Keep trying to get into those depths, Lieutenant, but if you deem the risk or difficulty too high, then I suggest we give up on this endeavor and look elsewhere on this planet for other ruins.” 

He places his closed hand above his chest and bows his head.  
“As you decree, my lord. I shall continue my work right away.”

He quickly turns around and returns to the waters. While he does, Bejarah folds her arms and gives Ash an amused glance.  
“You’re kinda decent at this whole leadership thing.” 

Ash peers back at her but looks a whole lot more skeptical.  
“Master Valcera has helped me somewhat with this, but so did the Jedi. I know what it takes to command a team.” 

“I haven’t heard anything about you having a lot of experience of this though. I guess this is one way to get some.”

A scowl comes upon her features momentarily.  
“I’m young, but not that young, mercenary. And you’re not so far away from me on that count, either.” 

Bejarah’s smirk gets somewhat wider.  
“Maybe not, but I can teach you a little bit about increasing your team’s motivation. I know how to yell enough to get grunts moving faster.” 

“We don’t need such motivation, just a high morale, which it appears we do. I sense no hesitation nor much fear from our team.” 

“Heh, must be handy to have the Force to poke around in everyone’s head every now and then. Kinda creepy in a way, actually.”

“Excuse me?”  
Ash assumes a different stance, trying to look fiercer.  
“I don’t ‘poke around’, I just make sure that everyone’s emotional state remains controlled. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Isn’t there? Dunno how it is with Jedi and Sith but, it’s kinda weird having people reading my mind.”

“I don’t read your mind! I said emotional state! I just sense your emotions, that’s all.” 

“Is that so?”  
She starts eyeing Ash a bit, while she stands in her protective gear.  
“You sure you can’t tell anything at all of what I’m thinking about?”

Ash senses certain emotions flare up within Bejarah, but it’s not once she actually wishes to explore further.  
“…I sense far too much pride and certainty, which you should stop with right away.”

Bejarah chuckles in response, while they hear noises from their comm units, before Andro’s voice comes from it.  
“Hey, how’s it looking so far, ladies?”

Glad for the distraction, Ash initiates her unit to respond.  
“Fairly well. They’ve manage to get a lot of items from the facilities, but they still need to get down to the parts which appear to be furthest down, or at least the most secured. Talos believes there may be some interesting finds there, but it will take some time to crack it open.” 

“Right, well then I probably have some bad news.”   
Ash frowns slightly at the pause, not really what she wanted to hear right now.  
“According to what our sensors have been able to pick up, there’s a storm coming from the east. It’s a few hours away still, though.” 

With the scan of the planet from the surface, Andro has been able to locate a few other areas which they could explore, but some of them would be difficult to reach. Ash wasn’t expecting nature to agree with them, but this is far from what she was hoping for.  
“Right, that sounds bad. Have you been able to tell anything of its strength and velocity?” 

“Yeah, a bit. It does look rather fierce from what our instruments can say but, I can’t know for sure as we’d have to do longer and more thorough scans to find out exactly how bad it is. As I said, it is still a few hours away though, so we have time to get out of here.” 

She starts pacing around the area, placing her arms behind her back again.  
“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m not sure how fierce it’s gonna be, but my recommendation is that we don’t stick around enough to find out. We might be stranded here for a while otherwise, as we don’t know how long it’ll take to pass.”

While she hesitates, Bejarah pitches in as well.  
“Isn’t it the same if we get out though? We might not be able to get back here for quite a while, if it persists for too long.” 

Ash takes a deep breath and peers at Bejarah as she nods.  
“I tend to agree. I believe it’s best if we remain here for the time being and weather the storm as best as we can.”

They hear a sigh from Andro over the comm.  
“If you say so. Just remember that some of our instruments and sensors might get temporarily knocked out, depending on how bad this storm gets. Our shields should hold us against it but I’m just saying that it’s possible.”

“Aye, I understand. Don’t worry, Andronikos, we’ll get through this. If there is something important down there, we must attain it before we leave. We promised master Valcera, and we shall not disappoint her.”

\----

Before the storms arrive, Ashara informs Talos and his team of what will occur and he agrees with her assessment of the situation and what they must do. Instead of going into safety however, they spend some of their hours recharging their air packs and wait until it is soon upon them; then once it is close enough, they get back down into the waters, saying it will most likely be safe that far below the surface. 

When the winds pick up and foul rain falls from the skies, they’ve been gone for a little while, as Bejarah and Ash remains on the surface to monitor the situation. They’re currently placed underneath the Ashen Folly with the crates that have yet to be moved onboard.   
The harsh cold which comes with the storm isn’t pleasant, even with their protective clothing and they have to hold on to the best of their abilities.   
Bejarah gives the datapad she holds a whack and then sighs while she peers at Ash.  
“This damn storm is messing with our sensors. Don’t think we’ll be able to reestablish long-range communications with the excavation team for a while.”

Ash’s eyes are focused upon the landscape around them, but nods in recognition.  
“I figured as much. We have no choice but to await their return.”

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea at all that they get back to the surface while this thing is on.”

“Agreed, but if their air runs low before it’s done, then they have little choice.” 

Bejarah doesn’t look particularly satisfied with this outcome but she can’t do much about it. She’s just here for security, after all.  
“Dunno about you, but this wind is way too much for me. Your ship seems to be able to hold out, so maybe we could go inside?”

Ash peers at her partner, eyeing her somewhat and then shrugs.  
“Perhaps you’re right. We need to take the crates with us though, so we should handle that to begin with.”

Spreading her arms and sighing, Bejarah would rather just leave this junk, but realizes that the rest would disagree.  
“Just the two of us? It’s a bit much, isn’t it?”

“There’s no one else here.”

The mercenary lifts her arm and points up at the ship.  
“Except the pilot.”

Ash raises an eyebrow, but then starts looking somewhat amused.  
“Hmm, that is true.”  
She lifts her arm and initiates communications to the ship, which works as they’re on a very short range from it.  
“Andronikos, how are things in there?”

He sounds a lot less annoyed than Bejarah.  
“Just fine, thanks. The wind looks pretty bad but, nothing the Folly can’t handle. Really warm and cozy in here.”

“Good, then come out here.”

“…wait, what? Why would I do that? Someone has to control the ship, right?”

She figured that he'd try to slip past this.   
“We won’t be leaving anytime soon and there’s just me and Bejarah out here, with a bunch of crates. We could use some help carrying them.”

“Can’t you just use some kind of Force trick to get it done or whatever?”

“That is possible, yes, but there is some rather delicate content in these, so I would rather be more careful with it. Besides, if the three of us all move them with care, it would go faster.” 

As he doesn’t shut off on his end, they hear a deep sigh before he responds.  
“…dammit. Fine, I’ll be right there, I guess.”

“Splendid and make sure to-“  
Suddenly, her instincts make her stop midsentence, as she feels something in her surroundings. She quickly searches her mind and lets the Force guide her as swiftly as possible.   
Why had she not seen this before? They’re not alone, obviously.  
“Get down!” is all she manages to shout before she quickly kneels, just in time to avoid a blaster shot fired right where her head was a split-second ago. 

Bejarah reacts a second just after, throwing herself to the ground, while Ash grabs and ignites her lightsabers.  
“Whoa! What the hell?!”

“Find cover, right now!”  
Ash stands up once more and backs off as they try to get behind the crates nearby, hoping it will provide enough for them to hide behind. More shots fly towards them, ones which Ash deflects with her lightsabers. She can’t see their attacker just yet, except for the light from the blaster somewhere out in the waist high vegetation around their landing site. 

As they retreat, Bejarah gets both of her blasters up and starts returning fire, but something out in the darkness on another part of the grass makes her shift the line of fire.  
“Shit, there’s more than one!”

Ash tries to take the opportunity now to deflect some of the shots back at the initial attacker, but somehow they manage to dodge away from it. She frowns in slight irritation as more shots come from the side.  
“They’re flanking us, you need to deal with it!”

“Yeah yeah, I’m on it!”  
Bejarah returns to her cover behind the crates, for as much as they can protect her, and then grabs one of her thermal detonators. Gathering as much strength as she can muster, she throws it close to the area of the flanking assailants. They avoid the blast, but it’s not a simple explosive one, but rather one of fire. Despite the weather, the fierce nature of the flames manages to catch on and spread upon the vegetation, forcing their attackers to switch their position. 

In the temporary chaos, Ash tries to take the opportunity to close the distance to their first foe. She doesn’t manage to get all too close however, as two more figures jumps out of the darkness, but this time not with blasters.   
Ash has to quickly swing her lightsabers up in time to block two vibroswords, one from each side. She gains enough time to swiftly survey them, seeing two people in tight black armors with cloaks and hoods. From underneath the hoods, she can see a faint red glow.   
Nothing is said when they both take one step back and then initiates quicker assaults from each flank, forcing Ash into a defensive stance. She tries to keep both of them on this side however, as she knows she’ll get into the line of fire from the initial attacker otherwise. 

At this time, she’s in luck as Andro comes rushing out from the hatch and lobs a grenade towards that area, forcing the shooter into retreat as Andro fires his blaster pistol after them.   
“Dunno what the fuck you guys are doing, but seems you need some backup!”

Ash grits her teeth as she does her best to hold her own against the melee fighters. Luckily, this is the kind of thing she’s trained for, but the wind and rain does make it more difficult.   
“Protect the cargo! Don’t let them get to it!”

They both hear Bejarah’s voice as well, now further away from the ship as she fights against the other shooters.   
“I have a feeling they want more than just the boxes, Ash!”

Ash’s dual-bladed style allows her for quite a bit of versatility in situations like these, although she will admit that defense isn’t her best side. This is why she does her best to turn the battle around, at least against one of them.  
While fighting, she attempts to strike further up, to make the light from her weapons shine upon their faces. It bears fruit as she gets a little bit of sight from one of them; a fair-skinned being, most likely human but half of the face appears to be obscured.   
No, she’s mistaken, it’s not obscured – it’s metal and tech.   
“Cyborgs? Who…who are you people?”

There is no response, of course, but rather a renewed assault against her, which she does her best to hold off against. Their styles are refined and adaptive, but she still manages to be faster and exploit some of their own defensive weaknesses.   
It goes well for a while and she appears to be ready to turn things around, when her senses warn her of danger once more. She isn’t sure what and attempts to push the other two back with the Force, but they only fly a few meters backwards. At the same time, she feels how another blade strikes at her, slicing at her back. It doesn’t dig all too deep, but enough for her to feel the pain.   
She wasn’t ready for a third bladed assailant to strike and falls to her knees.   
Gritting her teeth, Ash glances over her shoulder in time to see the same kind of hooded creature raises its vibrosword against her, this time to stab into her. 

“No!”  
The strike never comes however, as several blaster shots come from the dark and hits the side of the cyborg. Bejarah jumps out from the shadows, firing several more shots, one which hits right into the head, making the creature fall to the ground. 

Ash breathes out in relief and while still feeling the stinging pain in her back, she rises to get her lightsabers up for another attack from the other two, which fortunately never comes.  
“Thanks.”

The two avoid some of Bejarah’s shots, starting to back off.  
“Thank me when we’ve killed these assholes.”

She moves forward now, trying to prepare her own assault against them, but for some reason they back off even further. Ash is about to charge after them, but something in her mind tells her to stop. She swirls around back to the dead cyborg which Bejarah is now standing next to. The mercenary doesn’t appear to have noticed it, but Ash can see and hear the sizzling cracks from it and she gasps.  
“Look out!”

Focusing her mind completely on the Force, she lifts it and sends the corpse flying as far as she can away from them. Just a few seconds later, it explodes out among the nearby trees but the explosion is strong enough to send a shockwave against them. With this and the winds, it’s enough to push them to their knees.   
Bejarah breathes heavily in surprise, glancing out towards the fire now that burns slightly upon some of the trees, before she turns back to Ash.  
“…you paid that one back rather quickly.” 

Ash would laugh but there’s no time. Despite the pain on her back, she forces herself to stand up and turn around.  
“We need to stop the others before we focus on anything else.”  
She glances around, but doesn’t see much else than Andro firing out towards something in the darkness.   
“Where did they go?”

After firing a few more shots for good measure, the pilot peers back at them.  
“They pulled into full retreat after you killed that guy. Guess you must’ve scared ‘em.” 

Ash furrows her brow in thought, before returning her gaze to where the explosion happened.  
“I suppose so. Still, it makes little sense why they attacked us to begin with.”

“They must’ve wanted the cargo, for whatever reason. Don’t see why a bunch of old junk from ruins would interest anyone, though.” 

She already wants to analyze the situation but it’s still rather early for it. And her body soon start to complain as well as her arms and legs begins to shake. Before going too far however, Bejarah is there to capture her and give her someone to lean against.  
“Well, whatever they wanted, this gives us some reprieve. We need to get you some kolto.”

There’s no time or point in protesting right now so she nods weakly. The adrenaline still pumps inside of her, but it’s slowly fading, which increases the pain.  
“You’re…you’re right, thank you. We still need to get the cargo inside however. While Bejarah stabilizes me, begin with this immediately, Andronikos. We’ll be back out soon and…then we need to secure the perimeter.”

Whatever happens to them now, word needs to get back to Valcera of the attack once they get out of here.


	18. Stalked by unknown

While most departments in the Imperial Citadel continues as usually, Darth Imperius have relocated herself down to her Sphere’s chambers a few levels below her office, and is awaiting the arrival of the rest of her crew. It’s been a few weeks since they left Dromund Kaas and once she heard of their arrival at the spaceport today, she immediately sent on a message where they should all go.  
Of course, they have been in touch past their departure, as she received a call from her apprentice when they spoke of an attack by a mysterious group. While she wished to ask more questions, Val decided it was preferable to wait with most of the details until they could speak in person. No one had been lost at least, so that’s some kind of positive outcome. 

She’s just sitting and meditating in the middle of the floor, when she hears the doors opening. Opening her eyes, she rises from this position and crosses her arms when faced with three familiar faces. It appears Andronikos remained with the Ashen Folly.  
“Welcome back. It’s good to see you’re all well, or at least alive.” 

All three of them bow and then Ashara takes charge.  
“We did the best we could, considering our circumstances.” 

Talos places arms behind his back as he nods in agreement.  
“The crew is alive and mostly well, my lord. Andronikos remained to aid the rest of the Reclamation team with unloading our cargo. There were quite a few interesting finds down there.” 

While she wants to hear more, Val raises a hand to stop him.  
“We’ll speak more of this in a minute, but first I wish to hear of this attack. You mentioned something about cyborgs?” 

Bejarah sighs and shakes her head.  
“Tough and slippery sons of banthas too.”

Ash clears her throat, giving the mercenary a quick glance and then returns to Val.  
“Quite. They attacked us during a heavy storm, master. There was no warning, nor any demands. We saw neither markings nor heard any words spoken from them. It was rather dark during the attack, but I managed to use my lightsaber to see the face of one. From what I could see during that second or two, it did appear to be someone with visible facial cybernetic modifications.”

“Not to forget that their eyes were glowing in faint red colors”, Bejarah adds right after.

Val raises one of her hands to stroke at her chin in thought.  
“Hmm, curious. I suppose you didn’t manage to capture any of them?”

The apprentice sighs, looking somewhat disappointed.  
“Unfortunately, we did not. Bejarah here managed to kill one of them but seconds after their death, the body exploded.”

Val widens her eyes in surprise this time.  
“Exploded? From the damage?”

“No, I don’t believe that was the cause. It seemed more like a…primed self-destruction to me.”

Talos gets a few words in as well.  
“When my team returned from the ruins, we aided them with preserving some of the debris from the explosion, but there was not much left of it, I’m afraid. It appears the explosion very much had the intention to remove any evidence of their identities. We have yet to run tests on them however, which we will do as soon as possible.” 

Val scowls, remembering the words from her comrades among the Revanites. One team was said to have disappeared. Could these have been the culprits?  
“What happened to the rest of this group? Did they just flee?”

Bejarah nods sharply.  
“Yup, pretty much instantly. They fled the scene, out into the darkness and just disappeared. We never saw them during the rest of our stay on that planet either.”

“Strange, indeed. Did they show any interest in the cargo at all?” 

Ash shakes her head.  
“Not in any obvious way. As I mentioned, they said nothing to us, nor did they indicate any interest other than violence.”

Talos wasn’t there, but did get the chance to speak with the rest of the crew later, of course.  
“Andronikos said he believed you might have scared them off, by killing one of their members. Perhaps they realized you were too dangerous opposition.”

The apprentice frowns as she thinks back to that stormy day. She doesn’t recall feeling any obvious emotions from them, but it was hard to tell in the middle of all that chaos.  
“Maybe, but I’m not so sure of that. They could also just have been testing our strength.” 

This gets Val’s interest, especially with the other detail she’s aware of.  
“What makes you say that?”

“They didn’t seem afraid to me, and they could have had a chance to steal one of our boxes at least, while we were distracted, but they didn’t.”

Bejarah shrugs, not sure she believes in that theory. She was also there at the meeting with the Revanites, and believes more in the theory that someone seeks to steal these things, or possibly try to disrupt their operations.  
“Maybe they wanted all the crates, rather than just one or two.” 

Ash eventually sighs and shakes her head.  
“Anyhow, this is all we have, master. For now, this remain a mystery to us, but from what we saw, they’re dangerous at least and smart too.”

The mercenary snorts, looking a bit more confident than Ash.  
“Obviously not smart enough to take us down.”

This gains her a slight glare from Ash, but not any further protests. Val takes over, deciding it’s best to change for the time being. She’ll have to discuss the interaction between those two with her apprentice later.  
“At any rate, I believe I’d like to hear your assessment of the items you discovered, Talos.” 

It appears Talos agrees with her and also wants to return to a more suitable subject.  
“Of course, my lord. The ruins we discovered on this world were quite fascinating. It’s a shame that most of them had eroded through the long period of time they’ve not been in use, but the design looked very intriguing. Many of the buildings themselves appeared bulbous in shape and openings to them were not made through any obvious roads. It’s possible that the entire planet used to be filled with oceans, or perhaps that whatever lived there had the ability to fly. I can’t really say for sure.  
I do know that they did not have any windows on neither the exterior nor the interior.”

“So another ancient species that disappeared long ago?”

“Quite so. I’m not going to state that their technological advancement was as far as the rakatans, but there were some things of interest. One of those is this little chip.”

He lifts a rectangular shaped device from a bag attached to his belt. It’s about the size of his hand and just a few centimeters thick. Most of it is dark green but with several symbols on both sides that glow in orange. Val watches it silently for a few seconds before she speaks.  
“I sense the Force in this device.”

“Ah yes, so did your apprentice, my lord. As you can see, it has a few different openings along the shorter ends and from what we could discover, it’s some sort of energy source.  
In the underwater facilities, there was one part far down which we had difficulties with our entry. It appears that this cell, or whatever it is, powered the shields that held it intact.”

“Even after all this time?”

Talos smiles, looking rather excited at the thought.  
“Indeed! I’m not sure how long this civilization has been gone, but this energy cell did not go down with it.”

“How did you finally shut this thing off then?”

“Oh, we didn’t. Well, not my team anyhow. Considering what we discovered last time, I theorized that perhaps a Force user would be able to open it up, somehow.”

Ash peers between them, placing one hand over the other in front of her.  
“It succeeded too. I only had to apply a certain amount of pressure to it, with the Force.”

“We did not discover any other operable units of this kind, in the ruins above the surface, so it’s possible this one was either forgotten, or did not get destroyed in whatever might have took the others out.” 

As she’s given the energy cell, Val studies it in her hand. It’s somewhat warm to the touch.  
“So it’s very likely that this species were Force users.”

“That appears to be the case. Or at the very least, some of their people had to be. I do not wish to speculate upon the societal status of these Force users, before I’ve studied any more of the items.”

Val turns the object around, and doesn’t see anything different with its design, from how it might’ve been intended.  
“I don’t see any modifications with this one, unlike the control board.”

“Yes, my lord, it appears this one has not been tampered with. Although seeing that we were led to that world by…spiritual guidance, perhaps there were other energy cells that we simply did not locate?”

Val nods and then looks to find some kind of table to set it down upon.  
“That is possible, yes, but perhaps performing the Force walk upon this one might be a good idea, anyhow.” 

“If that is what you believe is necessary, then by all means. You know more of this subject than I do, after all.” 

“I’d like you all to take a few steps back.”  
All three of them do as she instructs and they place themselves on the other side of the platform.  
Not long after, they see how Val stands still for a moment, gathering energy and strength, which soon takes shape in the form of purple and black energy.  
Val reaches out, trying to sense the Force within the object and any sign which she might have received previously.  
After about a minute, she finally stops and the ritual ends. She sighs and does not look particularly satisfied.  
“Nothing.”

The rest appear a bit disappointed as well, and Ash gazes at the item in thought. There’s no doubt she can sense the Force from it, just like with the control board, but perhaps this is different.  
“No words this time, master?”

“No words, no specific sensation, no visions. Nothing. Perhaps this is not the right item.” 

Talos scratches his cheek. They did try some of the other objects back on the ship as well.  
“As far as Ashara could sense, there was no other influence of the Force in any of the other items.

“Perhaps not, but there may be something hidden within them, I don’t know. Or maybe there’s just some other clue that I can’t see just yet.” 

“Well, as soon as my team have transported the other cargo, I’ll have it sent to your chambers immediately, my lord. I’ll have to do tests on them in any case.” 

Val sighs, putting the energy cell back in Talos hands.  
“Sounds good to me. In one way or another, I’ll find the reason we were guided to that world and see what other pieces there are of this puzz-“  
She doesn’t get any further, as she suddenly hears her comm unit buzzing on her arm. She lifts it and responds with a click.  
“Yes, who is it?”

“It’s Ensign Daimort, my lord.” 

“Ah, Francine. What is it? Is there another bothersome Sith who wishes to meet with me?”

She hears the assistant clear her throat slightly.  
“Eh, I’m not sure I’d call her bothersome. We’re just outside the Sphere’s chambers.”

Val arches an eyebrow, feeling somewhat surprised.  
“We?”

“Yes, me and miss Beniko, my lord. Khem Val refuses to let us inside.”

Glancing up, she meets the eyes of the three others, and she sees quite a bit of interest from Bejarah.  
“Ohh, miss Beniko, eh? I think I’ve heard that name before.”

She sees how Bejarah and Ash share a gaze, although Ash obviously doesn’t want Val to think it was her who relayed that information. Val decides to just approach the doors without any further comment, while the three follow her.  
Once they open up, they see the large red dashade standing there, his arms crossed and glaring at both Lana and Francine. Or no, that’s not quite right; it appears Lana is the one getting all of it.  
“What’s going on here?”

Lana is frowning at Khem as well, although she tries to remain calm somehow.  
“It seems your bodyguard does not wish for me to pass.”

Francine glances between them, until she finally locks her gaze with Val.  
“I’m sorry for this, my lord. I was going to deliver some messages to you, when I met miss Beniko in the hallways. We decided to go together, and I tried to tell Khem Val that she was allowed to enter, but he refuses. Says he doesn’t trust her.”

Khem has now shut off his translator and speaks to Val in dashadi.  
“She cannot be trusted, master.”

For the time being, Val decides to keep the rest out by responding in the same tongue.  
“What do you mean? I trust her, Khem and with good reason.” 

“She’s Sith, and Sith only get close to one another to find weaknesses. You have been blinded and so I must keep her away from you.” 

She isn’t sure if she actually understands that logic, other than the fact that Sith are quite competitive with one another.  
“Khem, I see why you’re concerned, but there’s no need. If anything, I’m more than capable of taking care of one Sith, if need be.”

He gives her a sharp gaze then.  
“Unless you are blinded by your feelings. She will strike, that I am sure of. You should not allow her entry into so many of your chambers.”

Val rolls her eyes and then returns to Basic. She tries to offer Lana an apologetic smile.  
“Sorry about that, miss Beniko. Khem can be somewhat…overprotective.”

Lana gives him a skeptical gaze, before peering at Val instead.  
“I suppose that’s possible, but I have a feeling he might just not like me.” 

Which is also a possibility, of course. In fact, it’s the most likely reason, as it appears others in her close vicinity also doesn’t care much for Lana. Then again, it’s not their opinions that matters in this case.  
“Well, at any rate, I’ll allow you inside now, if you wish.”

“I don’t think that’s needed, my lord. I just came here to deliver a message, which I believe you’ll be interested in hearing. It regards your apprentice.”

This gets Ashara’s attention too, but Val realizes it must be about the other.  
“Have Xalek done something?”

“Not specifically, no, but rather had something happen to him. I received news from the front on a Republic world, from some of our soldiers. He’s been working with some of our teams to claim more grounds, when he got injured.”

Val widens her eyes, feeling her concern rising quickly.  
“Is…is he alright?”

“I believe so. He was taken to a medical facility and put into a kolto tank. From what I hear, his pride may be more wounded than his body. He was defeated in combat by a Jedi.” 

Val sighs then, knowing that Xalek now might act on revenge. She doesn’t specifically disapprove of such an act, but she hopes it won’t blind him. It wouldn’t do her well to have one of her apprentices killed after such a short time.  
“I see. They did not take him captive then?”

“They didn’t have the time. Another of our teams arrived just after his defeat and the Republic had to retreat from the scene.”

“Well, that’s some good news at least. Did he lose anything important?”

“Not as far as we were told. He had some nasty burns and lost a bit of blood, but nothing fatal. All his limbs are intact as well.”

She breaths out in relief, although those things could’ve been replaced of course.  
“Glad to hear it. He hasn’t contacted me yet, but perhaps it is time that I do so on my own.”

Ash decides to have a say in this as well.  
“I doubt he will wish to return here, master. He wants to prove himself out there on the field.” 

Val tilts her head, considering the conversations she’s had with Xalek and how he behaves.  
“I’m not so certain it has to be in war for him. I think he seeks any sort of martial way to test his abilities. I suppose I’ll have to find some way which might satisfy that urge.” 

\-----

Once the situation has been cleared, most of the team separate but Val calls Ash to her side and they walk to have a little talk. She moves them to an area where they won’t be disturbed, or overheard.  
“Now then, darling, I thought we’d discuss another part of your mission. How did you feel about working together with Bejarah? I know you had reservations before you went away.” 

Ash’s gaze is aimed forward, letting the question sink into her mind as she contemplates her response. She knew this particular subject might come up at some point and it might be worth to explore it as well.  
“Well, I suppose I can say that there are some positive developments, as well as some negative ones.”

“Might as well start with the bad, then.”

Ash moves her arms forward and puts her hands together, while thinking back on the assignment they went through.  
“She’s very…talkative and blunt. I’ll admit that can be an advantage in some situations, but it can also be frustrating when having a conversation, or when trying to issue orders.”

“Did she try to humiliate you in front of the others?”

“No, surprisingly she did not. She did question some of my decisions in public, but only mildly. There wasn’t any frantic resistance, or anything like that. In private, she did tend to tease me however and that could get frustrating.” 

Val smirks and folds her arms.  
“That’s a rather familiar complaint, one I’ve even made myself in the past. Don’t worry, that means she likes you. Unless she was particularly nasty, of course.”

“Hmm, I don’t think I would qualify it at such a scale. It was fairly mild too, just kind of annoying. I also think that she may have…flirted with me, at times.” 

Suddenly, Val sharply turns her eyes towards her apprentice, now with a scowl across her face.  
“Pardon?”

“Well I…I think she did, anyhow. I might be mistaken. I’m not all too familiar with such matters but, from how she was reacting and the way she was looking, I sort of assumed that was the case.” 

It’s not rare that Ash sees her master angry, in fact it can happen quite often. She does draw power from such emotions, after all, and it’s possible to see some of them building up right now. Val’s jaw goes tense, and her hands clenches around her arms.  
“I see. Perhaps it’s best if I have a talk with her about this particular endeavor.”

Ash hesitates, not sure if it’s needed but she feels it might be best to defend Bejarah while she’s not here.  
“Well, it wasn’t anything too serious, I think. From my point of view, I just believed that she was being erm, playful.”

“I sure hope so, because I might have some reservations of my own, if she attempts to do anything to my apprentice.”

Ash is quite aware that Val’s ‘reservations’ are a lot more violent too.  
“I’m sure that won’t be necessary, master. As I said, there were some positive developments too. She’s very good with her blasters. She’s got good reflexes and can think tactically in combat. I also felt there was some enthusiasm coming from her regarding the mission itself; she did all she could to make it succeed and was ready to sacrifice herself if necessary.  
As I mentioned when we called you, I was injured in battle and Bejarah was the one who patched me up right after. She did not hesitate and did a fairly decent job at it too. I think she was a positive addition to the team and if we must rely on her again for another task, I would not mind.” 

Despite not liking some of Bejarah’s possible intentions, it at least appears the two of them got along well enough. That much is encouraging at least.  
“Very well, then I suppose she can stay on the payroll, for the time being.”

While the apprentice feels glad to hear this, there are some other things which is to some concern, or at least a curiosity.  
“Master, I must ask though, why are you relying on a mercenary for this? I mean, I do trust her now and she is very capable, but she is still an outside party. It feels odd to have her with us, when this has some secrecy surrounding it.” 

Val peers at Ash, not saying anything at first. It’s true that she may deserve the truth, but it still feels too early for such things. Val offers her a wistful smile instead.  
“I suppose that my choice for hiring her may have been somewhat biased. We haven’t seen each other in a while, but we do speak occasionally. I consider her closer than just an acquaintance; calling her a friend might even be justified. From the events we experienced together, I feel confident in saying that she’s loyal to friends, which is why I chose her for this assignment.” 

Ash considers this and nods in understanding. She’s still doubtful regarding attachments, but it’s easy to see how they can be useful and intriguing as well.  
“If that is how you feel, then I shall show her even more respect in the future.”

“I wouldn’t mind if the two of you grew to be friends too. It’s always good to have people to rely on, Ash.”

At times, she doubts that she’s truly as detached as Jedi may usually aspire to be. Her whole team, especially Val, could be proof of that, meaning there are openings for others.  
“Perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lana could just deliver messages like this through mail or over holocalls, but she simply enjoys going in person._


	19. Loyalty bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I know that a lot of stuff occurs in offices and stuff, but they just happen to spend a lot of time there right now. They'll visit some other places later on. Probably._

After the clash between Khem and Lana, Valcera wanted to get the chance to speak with her about it, but their tasks kept them almost too busy for any chance to engage in such a discussion. Val considered just letting it be, but for the last two days she hasn’t been able to get it out of her mind. As another opportunity for an outing has presented itself, she decides to head towards Lana’s office in person and perhaps settle the matter at the same time. 

It’s not the first time she enters the offices for the Sphere of Military Offense in the Citadel. Most of it is filled with people doing similar assignments to the other departments, which involves a lot of administration whether it regards military tactics, logistical tasks or distribution of reports. A lot of recordkeeping is done here as well, and while it’s not technically the formal seat for the Dark Council, some of them stay here quite a lot.  
Val doesn’t necessarily have to focus all her efforts here, as many of her predecessors would’ve spent time where they can find or examine artefacts, ancient texts or to otherwise increase their own power. She’s not opposed to those sorts of measures, but because of the war she feels that the Empire needs her to be present when directing her forces. 

When she enters the area where Lana’s office is located within the Military Offense’s headquarters this day, she’s unfortunately not met by the woman she hoped to find, but rather an unknown man. It’s a pureblood, one she hasn’t seen before but she can clearly feel the strength of the Force within him, though that’s not really surprising.  
He’s got neat slicked back black hair, yellow eyes and tendrils pointed out from the cheeks and a few from his chin. His nose and ears are adorned with some of the golden decorations that many of his kind choose to wear. Currently, he’s sitting by a terminal, wearing what appears to be a light armor in grey colors. He’s quick to turn when there’s a noise from the door and Val can see his eyes widening for a short moment, before he gets up and offers her a bow.

“Dark Lord.” 

Not having heard of who might be working with Lana, she’s not sure whether or not she should be suspicious that he’s in her office like this. Val folds her arms and offers him a scowl.  
“And who are you? I’m pretty sure this office belongs to Lana Beniko.” 

The man rises to his full length and places his arms behind him. There’s an aura of formality to him, but he’s clearly offering her respect.  
“That is correct, my lord, but Lana Beniko is currently occupied with other tasks. She has granted me access to certain files I need for my own work.”

“Then who are you? I need a name, now.” 

“Of course, I apologize, my lord. I am Lord Cytharat, former apprentice and tactical advisor to Darth Malgus.”

And now it makes sense why he’d be here, but it also brings some curiosity to her. She hasn’t looked much into Malgus and therefore didn’t know of his apprentices. This man is a lot less…intimidating in appearance than his master.  
“Ah, I see. Fascinating, I didn’t know he had any apprentices, although I suppose everyone does take some during their time in power.” 

“Yes, my lord. It was an honor to be brought out of the academy by Darth Malgus and I do my very best to prove that his choice was adequate. He has mentioned you as well.” 

“Has he? I don’t suppose he has all too many things to say, though.” 

“Quite the contrary, he speaks highly of you. He has mentioned the times you have cooperated to serve the needs of the Empire and that you voted in favor for his rise to the Dark Council. He also shares some of your ideals, which you are probably already aware of.” 

She remembers the talk they had on one of her dreadnoughts, but still feels uncertain just how far Malgus is willing to go. It would be advantageous if he’d actually consider standing by some of the proposals she has for the future.  
“Hmm, an interesting summary, but not entirely incorrect. In any case, I came here to speak with miss Beniko.”

“Yes, I suspected as much. She’s currently attending a meeting, but should be available within the hour.” 

This gets her attention once more and she starts to slowly stroll through the room.  
“You suspected as much? That makes it sound as if you believe I came here for more than just official business.” 

Cytharat almost squirms a bit in his place, making the slightest of twitches. He does appear rather uncomfortable at the topic, or perhaps having to face a Dark Councilor about this.  
“Well, there has been certain…rumors around the department, my lord.”

“Rumors?”

“About your…close association with miss Beniko.”  
He meets her eyes and sees her skeptical gaze. He offers her another bow.  
“I mean no offense nor to intrude upon your affairs, my lord.” 

Val finds it amusing to see him awkwardly stumbling through this, while also acting so polite about it. Although, if he was being rude, she’d probably make him pay for it anyhow.  
“Well, I hope you don’t put too much stock in rumors, Lord Cytharat.”

“Of…of course not, my lord, I simply wanted to point out that I understand if you wish to converse with her and that I shall not stand in your way.”

“I wasn’t expecting anything else, but thank you for telling me.”  
She glances around the office, seeing the different items found within it. She’s been in here before and it’s a lot more neatly designed and organized than Val’s. Though, she decided to make such changes on purpose, while Lana appears to crave order when it comes to business.  
“So, you work with miss Beniko?”

“That’s correct.”

“How closely?”

Cytharat doesn’t move from his position, but he does ease up somewhat.  
“We both work as advisors, albeit I stay closer to our master. We cooperate to the best of our abilities, but I would not say that we are particularly well-acquainted. It does tend to go rather well, however, as we both maintain a high level of order and efficiency.” 

Sounds like Lana, alright and maybe it is a good sign if he’s similar. Val would have to inquire for Lana’s assessment later.  
“May I ask for your opinion on her then?”

“I…yes, of course. I think she performs her duty very well, and I would assume that is because of the dedication she puts into it. I admire her calm and analytic demeanor, something I aspire to myself. I am thankful to Darth Malgus for letting her stay, as she knows much more how to organize and handle the Sphere’s administration than my master and his closest servants.”

She can’t sense any deception from him, although it’s possible that he’s hiding it. He is in the presence of another Councilor, after all, but she chooses not to be so cynical at the moment. It does seem like they’re not close after all, and perhaps this man is in fact as devoted to his work as Lana is.  
“I tend to agree, for I am also glad that she has been allowed to stay. It would’ve been unfortunate had she been kicked out…or worse. I may have taken personal offense.” 

“I am sure that Darth Malgus would be glad to hear of your approval.”  
And Val suspects he’ll be fascinated in hearing of such an interest for Lana as well.  
“Miss Beniko did manage to surprise him, however.”

“Oh? And how did she do this?”

“He was as surprised as I was, that miss Beniko did not carry any higher title. Darth Malgus mentioned that he rewards competence and effective work, and would consider granting her a higher title in the future. She respectfully declined, saying she was not concerned with titles, but merely to serve the Empire.” 

Val starts smiling then, albeit it comes as no surprise to her. That sort of thing is just like Lana and is part of the reason Val likes her so much.  
“Aye, she tends to do that.”  
She wanders over to the door and meets his eyes.  
“I admire those who truly pledge to serve the Empire, Lord Cytharat, and sometimes consider them as allies.”

For the third time, he leans down to bow again.  
“Then I shall hope to prove myself to you as well, my lord.”

“Let us see if you do. I must leave, but I am certain we shall encounter each other again.” 

\----

Val returns a while later, and this time to face the person she was looking for to begin with. Lana is busy with work behind her desk, as usually, but glances up to face her guest. She breaks out into a small smile when seeing who comes for a visit.  
“Not who I was expecting, but you’re certainly welcome.” 

“Glad to hear it. Done with your meeting?” 

Lana raises one of her eyebrows, not recalling talking to Val about that particular subject today.  
“Hmm, have you been reading my schedule?”

Val gradually comes closer to the desk, her arms behind her back. There’s something mischievous to her appearance somehow.  
“If I had access to it, I certainly would. But no, it was one of your colleagues who informed me. His name was Cytharat, I believe, and he was in your office.”

With a knowing smile, Lana nods briefly.  
“Ah, of course. I had granted him access to the terminals in here, should he need them.”

“He told me as much.”

“Hope you didn’t stir up all too much trouble for him.”

Val emits a short laughter as she sits down at the edge of Lana’s desk. There’s a chair, but she doesn’t plan to stay for long.  
“You have that low opinion of me, huh?”

“Not at all, but I know how you can get.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“He works with me and is a loyal servant of Darth Malgus. I assume you tried to mess with his mind, possibly even threatening him.”

She’s a lot closer to the truth than Val would like to admit, and she certainly doesn’t intend to either.  
“Pfft, threaten him? Come now, I wouldn’t be that mean! I just spoke to him for a little while, that’s all.” 

Lana tilts her head, giving her a look that displays disbelief.  
“Uh-huh, I’m sure. He’s quite pleasant to work with, so I do hope you don’t try to scare him.”

“Is that because you share a devotion for working as hard as possible?”

“There’s nothing wrong with being dedicated to the needs of the Empire.  
Now then, what brings you here?”

Val leans back, deciding to reign in some of teasing for the time being.  
“Well, I wanted to ask if you would perhaps be interested in spending some of your spare time with me once more. When you came to my chambers a couple of days ago, it didn’t end in a particularly pleasing way. I wanted to make up for that.”

Lana appears to be momentarily surprised, smiling as she does.  
“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I want to.”

Lana would be lying if she said she hadn’t enjoyed their previous evenings together, and feels rather excited at getting another chance, even if she doesn’t show it.  
“What did you have in mind?”

“I hear that some of the Eighth Division has returned to Dromund Kaas for a week or so, after a few really successful campaigns in the war, and Darth Vowrawn has granted them access to facilities to celebrate and enjoy themselves. Some musical artists and theatrical shows will be put on display for them. I figured that perhaps we could visit for a few hours at least, see what they have to offer.”

It’s quite unlike the other occasions they’ve been together, but that could be interesting as well.  
“You’re sure it won’t be awkward for them, with a Dark Councilor around?”

“Mm, maybe, but we could always stay in the back. Don’t have to call for everyone’s attention, just because we wish to attend.”

“I suppose not.”  
Lana lifts her hand, stroking a few fingers at her chin as something else comes to mind.  
“So, there will be live music there? Does that mean we’re expected to dance?”

Val doesn’t appear to have considered that and momentarily widens her eyes, before quickly shaking her head.  
“What? Oh, no no no, there will be no dancing.”

She had a sort of inclination that it wouldn’t be Val’s kind of thing.  
“And why not?”

“Because I’m terrible at dancing! I will not embarrass myself at such a public event.”

“Not even for me?”

Val smirks and places her hand over one of Lana’s, which lies on the table.  
“Especially not for you. That will just give you opportunities to laugh at me.”

“I hope you realize that trying to prevent me from seeing you dance, will just make me more curious of it.”

“Then we shall see who’s the most stubborn, darling. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”


	20. Glance at desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Right, let's get on with this_

In a haze from the aftermath of the event they’d just left, both Valcera and Lana walk as carefully as they can back towards the area of Kaas City where the former’s apartment complex is located.  
While joining the festivities for the Eighth Division hadn’t been without its problems, specifically because they weren’t able to stroll past without a lot of people noticing them or rather Val in particular, once they stayed in the background, things went a lot smoother.  
They’d tried to enjoy the musical entertainment at first, but the choice at display was far too boisterous for the Councilor’s taste. After a few drinks, they left the area and instead moved onto the theatrical show, which went a lot better. Not that it was particularly light-hearted, as it mixed intrigue, politics and drama, but it was entertaining nonetheless, despite the obvious propaganda elements. Val had expected nothing else. 

They had thought to go see something different or enjoy some of the calmer areas where the music was quieter and people tried to converse instead, but both were already fairly intoxicated at that point. Val had pushed for leaving, as she had something special in mind for the rest of the night, and hoped Lana wouldn’t complain about departing before it got too late. Obviously she didn’t, as the advisor isn’t all too lively in large crowds either. That said, she did seem to enjoy herself more than Val, which was somewhat surprising. 

Everything is a lot quieter within the district of Val’s home and once they reach the area around the entrance, they both stop and Lana peers down at Val with a gentle smile. They’d been walking rather close to one another for most of this trip, although they kept just a little bit of distance between each other during the festivities themselves, except when being in some corner. Somehow, neither of them do particularly well with affection in front of others.  
“Thank you for inviting me out to this event. I didn’t think it’d be quite as fun as it turned out to be.” 

Val returns a similar expression and shrugs, keeping her hand still around Lana’s.  
“Well, I can’t take credit for all we saw and experienced, but I’m glad you enjoyed yourself nonetheless.” 

They stand in front of each other now, one of Lana’s arms wrapped around her waist, while Val’s free hand lingers at Lana’s shoulder.  
“I’m surprised people didn’t make more of an issue over your appearance. I mean, after the initial one.”

“Tsk, you didn’t see some of the glances we received? They seemed almost constant to me.” 

Lana arches an eyebrow, obviously not having kept her senses up for that kind of attention.  
“Hmm, I must’ve missed it. Did it…make you uncomfortable?” 

Val shrugs nonchalantly.  
“Not really. They can stare if they want to, as I’m getting rather used to it now.”

“Well, I believe the reaction was more because of your station than anything else.”

Val’s lips curl up into a bit of a smirk.  
“You sure they weren’t simply jealous of the company I had?” 

Lana looks amused, but also peers down at Val’s clothing. While Lana is wearing a dark green jacket, with a grey skirt and moss green leggings, Val is clothed in something a little bit more…exquisite. She chose to wear a black dress with a golden starry pattern across the front and back, one which has a lowered neckline as well to reveal some skin. She’s wearing a red scarf too, but it’s left upon her shoulders instead of around her neck, meaning she doesn’t hide the scars.  
“I’m…not sure their eyes would’ve been on me.” 

One of Val’s hands travel up past Lana’s neck and strokes her cheek gently.  
“You underestimate yourself. Besides, there’s only one pair of eyes I care about.” 

That gets a soft laugh out of Lana before she leans down, letting Val push closer and locks their lips together briefly. It’s not the first time for the evening and if Val has her way, then definitely not the last either.  
“You’re too charming for your own good at times.” 

“And yet, it’s just one of those things you love about me.” 

Lana shakes her head but smiles anyhow at Val’s smug look. The two stand in silence for a few moments, just watching one another. There’s some trepidation within Lana, about leaving. She relents eventually, however.  
“Well, I...should probably head back home. We have things to do in the morning as well.”

It’s best to strike at this opportunity, hoping it’ll work out.  
“Are you sure? It’s not really that late yet. I was hoping that maybe you’d want to come back up with me.”

Lana watches her, and while there’s definitely some interest, she still hesitates. This is a step they’ve yet to take, or even discuss.  
“I’d be lying if I said that it’s not tempting but, is that truly what you want?” 

Val tilts her head, rubbing one hand gently over Lana’s shoulder.  
“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have asked, darling.” 

“It wasn’t a question, per se.” 

Val rolls her eyes.  
“Well, it wasn’t phrased as that specifically, but you know what I mean. The offer still stands.” 

At least Lana seems to get some fun out of teasing Val as well. One part of her wishes to just agree, while another pokes further at the uncertainty.  
“Are you sure your bodyguard would agree with this? I’m afraid he might just toss me back out again.”

“What? You mean Khem? Oh no, he doesn’t stay with me. He has his own quarters somewhere in the Citadel.” 

“Not his own apartment?”

Val smiles, somehow finding it amusing or at least something that digs up thoughts of the past.  
“I offered him one a while back, but he thought I was stupid for doing so. He didn’t want a place to relax, apparently, or at least not too far away from where our important work is. He feels there’s enough places with my ship, office and our chambers in the Citadel, to check on. He wouldn’t want another ‘useless location’ that would divert his attention.” 

Lana doesn’t find it surprising to hear this. Khem appeared to be just the kind of person to have such feelings. Perhaps he should be commended for being so focused on his duty, at least.  
“What would we actually do then?”

“Well, there are all sorts of ways we could enjoy ourselves. I have a few vids that Andronikos and Talos have suggested for me. I do of course have a lot of music that I enjoy listening to or perhaps there’s some game that we can play. I’m not much for such things myself but, I wouldn’t mind if you’d want to try. We could possibly have some drinks too.”

“I thought you said we had enough back there.” 

Val smirks and pokes a finger gentle into Lana’s side.  
“There are non-alcoholic ones as well, silly. I have some fruit-based ones from Bosthirda, among others. Or perhaps you’d want something a little bit spicier from Ziost.” 

Either sound intriguing, although just seeing Val’s apartment would be enough for her.  
“Very well, you’ve won me over, Lord Imperius. I shall accompany you.” 

Val finds the played formality to be amusing and so hook their arms, taking them towards the doors and approaches the elevator.  
As Val lives at the very top of this building, the elevator ride is a little bit longer than most other places. Still, it does go rather fast and the top, it appears only Val’s apartment exists. To even get up here, Val needed to use a code that opened the access which would reach the penthouse destination. 

Lana isn’t sure if she was expecting luxury or extravagance, or that maybe Val would have some modesty, but it appears this apartment is somewhere in the middle.  
Automated lights ignite as they enter. It’s large, that is for certain, with a whole range of rooms, large windows, stairs up to a second level and a balcony with an attached platform for a vehicle. She can see an airspeeder just outside.  
In spite of this, the place itself is decorated rather sparsely. There are some paintings, fascinating plants and flowers, some sculptures and other artistic pieces, but not a lot of them. Lana is pretty sure that she walks by two rooms which are completely empty. Still, from all that she’s been able to hear of the resources for Dark Councilors, Val couldn’t have received this during her appointment without a large withdrawal of the Sphere’s credits. Val doesn’t seem like the kind of person to do that.

Once they enter the kitchen, Val approaches a fridge and pulls out some things from it, while Lana stops by the table nearby, leaning down to put her elbows against it.  
“How…how did you acquire this place?”

Val pulls out bottles, and goes looking for drinking glasses.  
“Opportunity and effort. I didn’t just sit idly by during my journeys. I knew I’d need credits later on too, no matter my power, so I took what I needed. Andronikos was always eager to offer suggestions too.” 

That’s news to her, and not something Lana really anticipated.  
“So you’ve…stolen them?” 

Val looks amused while she starts pouring some purple liquid up into a glass.  
“Mm, that’s a harsh word, but I suppose it’s partially fair. Some of what I’ve acquired haven’t been completely through legal means, no.”  
Lana is silent while Val hands over the glass to her.  
“You don’t approve?”

She snaps out of whatever filled her mind and offers a smile.  
“Oh, it’s not that. I just wasn’t expecting it. Sounded almost like a…smuggler.” 

Val snorts, but it’s mixed with a bit of laughter.  
“Actually, some of the people I’ve cooperated with have been of that sort.” 

Well, she has shown in the past how she’s willing to go for unorthodox methods, so maybe Lana should’ve expected this too.  
She takes her glass and walks closer to one of the large windows. It covers most of this side of the wall, although not in every room. As they’re at a good distance up here, it’s a location where one can gaze out over much of Kaas City. Not as tall as the Citadel though, of course.  
“I have to admit, this is quite a view.” 

Val has a sip of her drink, but her eyes are stuck on Lana instead.  
“I definitely agree.” 

Lana shifts her gaze and notices the implication, smiling as she shakes her head.  
“I wouldn’t mind some of that music you offered.”

Val nods and beckons her to follow.  
“Very well, come with me.” 

They move into an area which can be described as a living room, having displays, a holorprojector, a rather large table with several chairs, as well as a large sofa. In here, there’s more large windows too, along with a few other devices on the side. Val approaches one of them and soon enough puts something on. She chooses a slow and soothing jazz track, keeping it at a low volume so that it stays in the background.  
Afterwards, she approaches the sofa, where Lana is already standing, but the advisor gets a bit in the way.  
“Not all too bad for dancing, wouldn’t you say?” 

Val glances up to meet Lana’s sly gaze and then smirks.  
“Pft. I told you, I’m not-“ 

“…good at dancing, I know”, Lana finishes for her. “But this is not at a public event. No one here to embarrass yourself for, except me.” 

Val suspects that the intoxication still relents upon Lana, and perhaps she shouldn’t have expected differently.  
“Taking advantage of our moment in private, eh?”

Lana has already put her glass down on a nearby table, and slowly strokes her arm around Val again.  
“You were the one who invited me.” 

“Mhm, and that means we’re following my rules.”  
With a surprising amount of applied strength, she instead pulls Lana along with her to sit down on the couch.  
“And while I try to keep my composure, my head is still sort of spinning.”

Lana snickers softly, while Val pulls up her dress just a bit, allowing her to curl her legs up on the sofa.  
“I suppose I should’ve kept that in mind.”

“Kept what in mind?”

“That you might be a lightweight.” 

Val gapes, although most of it is played exaggeration.  
“Excuse me?! I am not a lightweight! I’m just not used to those kind of activities!” 

“Being around people?”

“…a lot of people! And the music was just far too loud for my taste as well.”

At this, she gains a curt nod from Lana.  
“Alright, I suppose I’ll agree with that assessment.”  
Her eyes soon fall further down, once more surveying her companion.  
“I’m not sure if I said so earlier, but you look astonishing in that.” 

Val had heard it previously, but appreciates doing so again. Definitely helps with the confidence she wasn’t as sure about before they left.  
“You did, in fact, and I ascertained as much from the stares you gave me throughout the evening.” 

“Pardon? I didn’t stare.”

“No? Then what would you classify ‘looking longing at someone for a prolonged amount of time’ as?”

Lana glances away, but smiles anyway. Doesn’t really help when she’s trying to be innocent.  
“Well, I was just making sure you were alright, that’s all.” 

“Aha. And I suppose my breasts was the area of most importance when checking my safety?” 

Alright, perhaps best to give in. She faces Val again.  
“Don’t be silly. It wasn’t the only region that got my attention.” 

Val leans a bit closer now, moving one hand slowly up to Lana’s shoulder again. While they’re more equal in height while sitting, the Councilor is still somewhat below her.  
“Oh, I’m aware of that, my dear. None of your attention slipped me by”, she remarks with a lowered tone.

Lana searches within Val’s eyes and finds the suggestive aura that she’s looking for. Moments later, they lean in towards each other, joining in yet another kiss. This one is not quite as fleeting the former, as their passions are free to flourish here in their place of solitude.  
Val’s hands stroke and squeezes gently at Lana’s shoulder, while the advisor herself has one hand at the exposed skin down by Val’s legs, helping to push the dress up just a few centimeters further. 

While the kiss intensifies, Lana’s other hand travels up along Val’s back, stroking over the shoulders and collarbone and soon up towards Val’s neck. It does feel like she’s exposing it on purpose, but when Lana’s hand touches that region, Val suddenly twitches and retreats, just a short bit. Worry immediately sets into Lana.  
“I...I’m sorry. D-did I do something wrong? I just thought-” 

Val’s hands have yet to leave her and she stops when feeling another squeeze at her shoulders.  
“It’s…it’s alright. It has nothing to do with what you did, I just…”  
Val licks her lips quickly and glances down for a moment. She needs that to recuperate, before locking sights again.  
“It’s complicated.” 

Lana’s eyes can’t avoid heading down to the scars by the neck once more, and it’s not hard for her to understand.  
“I guess it’s off-limits?” 

“No, it’s just…no hands, that’s all.” 

With a brief nod, Lana tries to remedy her previous mistake by leaning and very gently placing her lips upon Val’s neck. That appears to have the opposite reaction, and Val closes her eyes, parting her lips and gasps with desire. The soft touch is far more enjoyable, perhaps mostly because Lana tries to be as careful as possible. She tries to speak in between the kisses.  
“Feels better?”

“Mm, much. Don’t stop.”  
She leans back, and Lana follows. Her hands both linger further down, something Val doesn’t seem to mind at all. Her voice is breathy as she continues.  
“If…if you have any preferences as well…”

She lets the words linger, not feeling it has to actually be formed into a proper question. Lana smiles as she senses how Val’s own hands have travelled further down too.  
“I think I simply prefer if we slip out of these clothes.” 

Val is quite glad to not have ruined the mood and she starts smirking again.  
“You’ve already undressed me with your eyes the entire evening, so that sounds fair.”

Lana gains a similar expression now and moves her hands towards the straps, gradually pulling them down, revealing a lot more skin.  
“I think you’ve talked enough for now.”

While the drinks have barely been touched, they’re forgotten for the rest of the night. A mild rain soon starts to rattle against the windows, mixing together with all other noises that fills the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah sorry, no smut. I don't do that. It's not because I don't enjoy it (I do), I'm just not good at writing it. I might do it someday, but this will have to do for now._
> 
> _The neck thing is...a thing that we'll see again in the future. I'm not trying to remove the difficulty of Val's past from the story, but rather keep it in parts and let it come forth when the timing is right. This was just a glimpse._
> 
> _Also, the apartment looks kind of like it does in the in-game Dromund Kaas one, if anyone wonders. Not exactly, but it was inspired by that._


	21. Tea with touch

Slowly, although not all too gently, Valcera is guided back into an awaken state. She finds herself mostly in darkness, making her eyes dart towards a glowing digital watch on the side. Well, it’s morning anyway, but that’s hard to tell on Dromund Kaas. Then again, she’s used to not seeing the sun after having spent so much time in the past couple of years on a space ship. On Korriban, life was a bit different, as it was in the times before the academy. 

While her mouth feels dry and sour, her head complains lightly from lingering agony of yesterday’s events. Perhaps she shouldn’t have had that many drinks. She remembers everything, of course, but it’s imbued with some haze.  
That’s when her memory prods her even further, and she quickly shifts to gaze at the side, suddenly noticing that she’s not alone on her large, soft bed.  
As it’s not pitch black, her lips spread into a smile when her eyes lock on the sight next to her. Lana resting on her stomach, her head lying sideways across a pillow with her arms under it. The blonde hair is sprawled out across her face, neck, shoulders and the top of her back. The long sheets lying on top of them, only covers to just above her rear, exposing Lana’s back. 

With such a compromising position, and as the other Sith doesn’t appear to have awaken just yet, Val can’t help but move closer across the bed, sliding the sheets down just a bit.  
She certainly remembers what they did last night and how she enjoyed it, although it does get fuzzy when she tries to consider details. She remembers them tumbling around on the sofa for a while, until they somehow decided to retreat to her bedroom. On the way, they got stuck at a wall for a while, as well as by the bedroom door, until they at last managed to reach this place. It wasn’t the first time Val has enjoyed the company of another, far from it, but she hasn’t had anyone else in here before, which made this quite exhilarating. 

Lana doesn’t seem to notice just yet, as Val strokes her fingers gently across the exposed back. Val already knew that Lana is well-trained, having being told tales of some battles she had participated in a while back, but she hadn’t seen the results of that until last night, as well as right now. She’s not as much of a mountain in size as Khem, sure, but there’s definitely muscles to see across her back and arms at this time.  
That’s not all Val feels, however. Stroking her fingers over the pale skin, she spots a couple of marks from the past. Whether it’s scars from battles or her time in the academy, it’s impossible to say. Val doesn’t really care either, but admires it all the same. With a mischievous smile, her fingers follow a line all the way down to the uncovered ass, letting them touch but not grasp. Lana looks so peaceful lying here, and she has no wish to wake her up in such a crude manner. 

The time to rise is coming soon though, so she decides to act. Val leans down towards to her shoulders, gently pushing the hair aside and places soft kisses from the back of the closest one, following it up to the neck. The ministrations surely awaken the advisor, as Val hears a faint moan along with some movement, but doesn’t stop until she’s reached her destination.  
Once she’s done, she leans back, just enough so that she can lie down right next to Lana and let their eyes lock. She was correct in her assumptions, and Lana shows her a lazy smile. 

“Hey.” 

“Good morning, gorgeous. Slept well?” 

Lana is still smiling, but emits a sound somewhere in between a sigh and a groan.  
“I did, but my head doesn’t seem to agree with me.” 

Lana’s voice is somewhat hoarse as well, and while Val have similar sensations, she still smirks.  
“If I recall correctly, you did have a few more than I did.” 

Moving her hand, Lana starts rubbing one of her eyes.  
“Mm, I blame you.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“For starters, you invited me. And then you didn’t tell me to stop when I clearly should have.” 

Val emits a short laugh, although her head aches slightly as she does. Best not to strain it too far.  
“You accepted it! Can’t blame me for your mistakes.” 

“I can and I will.” 

She suddenly remembers something from several hours ago, when they were still in the living room and throws another sly glance at Lana.  
“Perhaps if you couldn’t take it, you shouldn’t have joined me. Not quite as impressive with how you boasted last night.”

Lana narrows her eyes, and despite her condition, she returns a smirk and pulls herself closer. She places one arm at the other side and pins Val beneath her. When she’s close enough, she nudges their noses together.  
“Don’t get overconfident now, miss lightweight. You know I can still best you in any kind of endurance test.” 

Val lifts her arms and places them at the back of Lana’s neck, stroking hands through her hair.  
“You should be careful of who you challenge, darling. I may surprise you.”

“Then how about the next time we can get two days off? My head may explode even further than it does now but, it’ll be worth it to see you fall.” 

“Fine, but you should prepare yourself to be the aching loser.”  
Lana snickers shortly, being interrupted when she pushes her lips around Val’s in a tender kiss. They would make it more passionate, but neither of them actually have the will for that right now.  
When she feels how Lana begins to relax again, Val moves her arms to gently stroke her fingers at Lana’s sides.  
“You want some breakfast?”

“Mm, probably. I’m not looking forward to working later.”

“You could take the day off.”

It is an appealing thought, to just stay in here all day, but they both realize they can’t convince themselves to do so, with everything that goes on around them.  
“I’m needed at the department, no matter how frustrating it will be.”

Val knows it’s the same for her and she places a few kisses at Lana’s cheek.  
“Well, I may have something to remedy our aches, at least slightly. Someone sold me some kind of herbal tea a while back, said to soothe the mind and ease inner pain.”

“Sorry for being so blunt, but that sounds like garbage to me.”

Another soft chuckle from the Councilor.  
“Perhaps, but might be worth trying anyway? I may also have a pill or so that could help.”

After a few silent moments of just enjoying the calm sensation of lying like this, Lana finally sighs and nods.  
“Probably, yes.”

Several more seconds and Lana doesn’t move, which means she’s still on top of Val. It’s not painful, but doesn’t give her much space to get out either.  
“…we’d need to get up first, though.”

“…I know, but I kind of wish we didn’t.”  
She eventually relents and pushes herself up, although not too quickly. She seems to know at least how much her head is ready to take and once she actually sits up, she offers a hand for Val as well. 

The mirialan hesitates momentarily when taking the hand, allowing herself to absorb the sight of Lana sitting there naked before her. Away from the haze of being drunk, it’s far better than she could’ve imagined. She raises a hand to stroke against Lana’s stomach, feeling the advisor take in a sharp breath, while meeting her gaze.  
“This is the kind of view I could get used to waking up to.”

Lana’s eyes don’t falter from her own and smiles wryly.  
“I suppose I could learn to live with your constant charms as well.” 

“Tsk, you’ve already been lured in by them. Too late to escape now.”  
They share another tender moment, embracing each other, but forces themselves apart soon after. If they continue, they’ll never get away from this bed.  
Val moves towards her wardrobe, sliding the metallic door open to reveal a fairly large room where she stores all sorts of clothing. Many of her robes have prominent positions here. Right now though, she focuses on something simpler, as she grabs a shirt and some underwear.  
“I assume you didn’t bring any spare clothes with you?”

Lana glances around and sees a pile of discarded pieces at the side, which she knows is hers.  
“Eh, no, that wasn’t on my mind when I left. I wasn’t even aware that I’d be coming here.”

“You can borrow some of mine, after you’ve had a shower.”

She’s not adverse to that idea, at least until she can get back home and grab some of her own. She approaches Val from behind, stroking a few fingers slowly upon the mirialan’s back.  
“I don’t think we’re the same size.”

Val rolls her eyes.  
“I know, but you are not that much taller than me. It’ll do for now, I’m sure.” 

As Lana doesn’t reach for anything of her own, merely looking around, Val has to pick something out for her beloved. Thankfully, she has a few pieces that are a size or two too big for her. She can’t recall when or why she got these, but they have some value right now.  
A somewhat sly gaze comes to Lana when she takes the clean clothes.  
“You want me to come into your office and return these later?”

The thought of Lana barging into her quarters to return borrowed clothes when she has some kind of important meeting, is an amusing one and almost endearing in a way, but embarrassing as well.  
“You’re free to keep them.”

“Don’t want Ashara to see us?”

Val smirks and then tries to poke Lana’s stomach, but she evades.  
“Go shower, dammit! Just follow the hallway and take the second door to the right. I’ll prepare some breakfast while you’re gone.”  
She keeps watching Lana as the advisor leaves, her gaze falling to the lower regions, before she prepares some clothes of her own. 

When Lana finishes her shower, Val takes one too, before returning to have something to eat and drink together with her.  
The tea is done when Val exits the shower in a simple purple short-sleeved shirt, black socks and a pair of white underwear. The shirt Lana wears is dark blue, but she’s also put some trousers on. Val’s wet black hair hangs down over her neck as she intends to dry it soon, but her eyes move towards Lana, who’s standing by one of the walls in an adjacent room. It appears she’s already poured the tea up and she’s holding her own cup while watching some kind of photograph.  
“Who are these people?”

Val blinks, taking a few steps closer to her companion, but then stops and moves back to the table with a lowered gaze.  
“Oh, they’re just…old friends.”

The image Lana gazes upon has Val surrounded by five other women. Two twi’leks, a zabrak, a human, and what appears to be a keshiri, because of the violet skin. One of the twi’leks is light blue while the other is dark green. The zabrak and human are both light brown, albeit the zabrak having the markings and horns that separates her. The zabrak also has blonde hair, whereas the human’s is black. The keshiri has silver hair, and Lana might’ve mistaken her for a chiss, if it wasn’t for the fact that her eyes are not red and pupil-less.  
Val is in the middle of the photo, dressed in less intricate robes than the ones she wears now. She has a small smile on her lips and her arms crossed. On her right stands the two twi’leks, fairly close to one another and with wider smiles. One of them also has her hand upon Val’s right shoulder.  
The other three women stand on Val’s left side, with the keshiri placed a step back. It’s difficult to read her expression, as she remains quite neutral. The human has a tentative smile on her lips, while the zabrak appears to be the most solemn and also has her arms folded.  
Lana isn’t sure what to make of it, nor their expressions, but she does note that Val is not alone with scars. At least the human and the zabrak both have a few visible marks on their faces and necks. 

“I don’t recognize any of them. They’re not in your crew?”

Val sits down one of the chairs by her kitchen table, pulling her cup closer and prepares a sandwich for herself with some chopped up vegetables.  
“No, they are…elsewhere.”

Lana finally shifts back towards Val and strolls closer to her position. There’s some tension upon her lover, and Lana is starting to get a hint of its origin.  
“You met them…before your time as a Sith?”  
Val doesn’t meet her gaze, but nods curtly.  
“Ah, I see. I won’t continue prodding.”

At first, it appears they’ll leave it at that, but then Val eventually exhales and shakes her head.  
“Maybe it’s best if I speak a little bit of them. It’s not good to hold it all in.”  
Her eyes shift over to the image instead of Lana.  
“The twi’leks are Alessa and Vy’nel, the human is Joomas, the zabrak is Didani and the keshiri is called Lashae. That photo was taken around the time that I’d gained my apprenticeship with Zash. We met for…a short time.” 

Instead of sitting opposite her, Lana has situated herself down on a chair next to Val.  
“Not that long ago, then.”

“Well, a year or two, I suppose.”

Several quiet seconds passes by, and Val seems to disappear into her own thoughts.  
“Are you close?”

There’s no immediate response, as Val fidgets a bit with the cup handle.  
“Not lately. I haven’t seen most of them, except for Alessa and Vy’nel, since that picture was taken. None of them live within the Empire and because of how different our lives are…”

She lets it drift away and Lana understands. There’s something vague and pained within Val’s eyes when she speaks of it. When nothing more is said, Lana lifts a hand to put it on Val’s cheek, making them face each other and softly plants a kiss on her forehead.  
“I’m sure they’re lovely people. Perhaps I’ll get to meet them someday.”

A small smile finally returns to Val, even though there’s some hesitation behind it. She intertwines their hands and nods slowly.  
“I hope so. I believe they might like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Claire, what purpose does this chapter serve for the story as a whole?"_
> 
> _Erm...look, sometimes I just write stuff like this._


	22. Strive for unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I wasn't actually planning for this chapter to be done today, but here we are._

While she realizes that they can take care of themselves and that worrying about them all too much isn’t a very good idea, not for herself nor the ones she cares for, Valcera still can’t help feeling that way, especially for her closest companions. They’re her friends, some of them having been with her well past a year, perhaps even two. She’s spent a lot of time with them, often seeing them every day before she took the role of Darth Imperius. In a way, they’ve almost become her family, a designation that she allows for very few individuals. 

This is why she wanted to be notified the minute that Xalek would be available for a conversation, to see how he’s doing. Lana and others have of course made an effort to reassure her that he will recover, but it’s not just about his injuries. She feels that there’s still a certain amount of distance between the two of them. He’s been with her the shortest amount of time, and joined at a very critical and hectic period. On top of this, she understands that there’s a divide in ideologies as well.   
She still remembers seeing the results of his trials in the Academy and how several of the others died by his very hand.   
Val is not against competition between young Sith, nor the dangers they have to face during their trials. In her mind, it’s a good way to train them for what awaits them out there in the galaxy. She does have qualms with some practices within the process however, such as the unfortunate favoritism among the overseers, many overly suicidal tasks that has to be done or the anti-alien perspective.   
That said, she has even more misgivings with acolytes actively killing one another. Just because you aren’t the strongest, doesn’t mean you are completely worthless. It’s something she’s tried to drill into Harkun and some of the other overseers she’s met after her rise to power. 

Despite his violent tendencies, Xalek is loyal and Val admires his fierce determination to prove himself. If he only could focus some of that away from simple kill counts and towards something useful. She hopes to find such a direction for him.   
As she sits down into the chair behind her desk, she initiates the holo-conversation that Francine made her aware of and Xalek’s appearance is revealed through a small projection. He’s standing in long dark robes with heavy shoulderpads, but no armor other than that. He bows deeply at the sight of her.  
“Master.”

Val smiles gently and puts her hands together in her lap.   
“It’s good to see you, Xalek. The medical personnel tell me that you’ve recovered well enough now.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Short and to the point, as usually. She has to go further to get anything out of him.  
“How are you feeling then?”

His bow ends and he moves his arms behind his back.   
“I am fine and ready to fight once more.”

“I’m not surprised, but do you really wish to return after that last battle?”

He hesitates for a moment but then gives her a sharp nod.  
“Yes, master. This is where I belong.”

Val doesn’t doubt his certainty in this statement, which is one of the elements that concerns her.   
“You’re far away from me and our Sphere, Xalek. You’re also working with other departments and other forces than my own.”

“I know, but it is where the war is. I belong in this fight.”

She sighs softly, lifting one hand to place the elbow against an armrest and then puts her chin down onto the palm of its hand.  
“I am not certain I agree with you, not after what has happened and what may continue if you don’t stay focused.”

Suddenly, she sees some very vague hints of doubt on his features. It’s rare that he actually displays emotions, which she somehow does feel might be a good development.  
“Master, I…I apologize for my failure. I promise that I shall not continue to shame you.”

Val’s eyes widen for a quick moment, before she shakes her head.  
“Shame me? I am not ashamed of you, Xalek.”

“I failed in battle against a Jedi. They are weaker than us, so is their Republic. I should not have lost that fight, but I did.”

“You cannot always win, Xalek, especially if you are yet to be fully trained. I don’t expect absolute success from your missions, nor do I demand it.  
That said, I do believe that staying on the frontlines may not be the best path for you.”

Some more hesitation, or perhaps even a bit irritation from him, which isn’t really heard in his voice.  
“I am a fighter, master. This is what I am best at and the proper way I can serve you.”

“Is it, though? How will you serve me if you’re dead?”  
Her tone becomes somewhat harsher and Xalek falters in return, lowering his eyes.  
“I am sorry, I know you’re capable, but you’re still my apprentice, Xalek. I don’t want to drag you away from what you believe in, nor the fight you may search for, but there’s always another way.   
What if I can offer you an alternative?”

He looks up to face her again, trying to straighten himself.  
“Other than fighting?”

“Possibly, or at least a different kind of fighting.”

“I am not Ashara, my lord. I do not seek contemplation, meditation nor the weaker path she strives towards.”

Val rolls her eyes momentarily, getting slightly annoyed how the two of them bicker. She knows that they don’t get along and she doesn’t expect them to either. She’s understood by now how different they are and that it’s likely impossible to really get them to work together on any other level than rivalry. Still, it does get frustrating.  
“Yes, I know and I don’t seek to force you to do such things either. In fact, I don’t seek to order you around at all. I could, but that’s not what I want. What I wish to do, is to offer you an alternative on something you’re already doing, and provide you with the means of serving me directly, and I’d prefer if you actually agree on your own terms.”

He weighs her words in his mind and then gives her a quick nod.  
“I understand, master. I am listening.”

At least she has his attention, which has to be some kind of progress.  
“Good. You see, my teams among the Reclamation Service are doing a lot of tasks and missions at this time. They always are, of course, but during the war it has become crucial for us to move swiftly whenever we attain access to a new world, ruin or information about interesting places.”

She’s not done, but she can already see his eyes narrowing.  
“I am not an archaeologist, my lord.”

Val frowns, sharply enough that his features stiffen somewhat in return.  
“I do not enjoy being interrupted, dear.”

Trying to appease her, he gives her a quick bow.  
“…my apologies, master. It will not happen again.”

She exhales briefly, shakes her head and then continues.  
“As I was saying, there’s a lot of important missions being undertaken among their teams at this time. A few of them have requested access and resources into some particularly fascinating places. Unfortunately, I have been reluctant to approve many of them, because of the danger of the area they wish to investigate. I would consider changing my mind on some of them, however, if I had someone with martial skill, cunning and an understanding how to lead the security detail.”

Xalek is quiet at first, but she can see both comprehension and interest glinting in his eyes.  
“What kind of danger?”

“Oh, all sorts of things. Possibilities of hostile locals, ancient guardians, fearsome beasts and perhaps even some unknown Force-driven entities.”  
She’s embellishing a bit, but she does want him to agree to this. It’s not just that she couldn’t just order him to do this, but she wants his heart and passions to be involved. 

“You believe I am capable of this, master?”

Val smiles, trying to look as confident in him as possible.  
“More than capable. You’re my apprentice and that means a lot, especially to me. The question then is, can I count on you?”

Her hopes are well-founded and confirmed as he nods once more, looking rather sure of himself.  
“Of course, master. I would like to see more information of what duties there are, though.”

“Naturally, I wouldn’t expect anything else. You should return to Dromund Kaas and I’ll have something set up for you as soon as possible.”

For the third time during their conversation, he bows respectfully.  
“I am looking forward to it.”

Val smiles, mostly glad that she at least has an understanding for both her apprentices. They can be difficult to handle, after all.  
“Oh, but before you go, there’s another thing.”

“Yes?”

“In a few days, there’s another Dark Council meeting on Korriban. The discussions themselves aren’t important for you to know, but I require someone to accompany me. I believe you’ll get back just in time to do so.”

He looks up, slightly surprised to hear it. He hasn’t actually been inside those chambers, even when she ascended. Most of them had to wait outside back then.   
“You wish me to join you among the Council itself?”

“Isn’t that what I said?”

His eyes dart back and forth shortly before he raises an arm with a closed fist to his chest.  
“It would be an honor to stay at your side, my lord.”

“Then it shall be so. Now, get yourself some food and rest, and we shall speak when you return here.”

He nods his thanks and when the conversation ends, someone else turns around from another chair in the room. Ashara faces her master now and gives her a contemplative look.   
“Well, he doesn’t change much, even after almost facing his death.”

Val’s smile shifts towards Ash, but it’s no less gentle than before.  
“I know, but that’s just how he is and I prefer him that way. Well, except when he thinks he’s invincible, that is.”

Ash snorts and scowls at the thought of him.  
“As I said, he doesn’t change. He’s always like that.”

Val suddenly appears somewhat amused instead, folding her arms as she leans back in her chair.  
“In some ways, I could say the same about you, darling.”

Ash frowns towards her now, but quickly discards it.  
“At least I am not so focused on destruction and killing as he is.”

“Perhaps, but I have use for both of your talents, Ashara. I won’t discard him, even if I know you two can’t get along.”

The apprentice rises from her seat and nods, but her gaze soon turns more quizzical.  
“You didn’t tell him about the project, though.”

The recent events and mysteries they’ve been thrown into is almost constantly on her mind, alongside thoughts of her friends and Lana. There’s far too many question marks and she doesn’t like what might be lurking in the horizon, the farther they dig.   
“No, I believe it may be best to keep him out of it, for now.”

“I agree.”

Val doesn’t expect anything else from Ash, but they have dissimilar reasons.  
“It’s not that I don’t trust him, or else I wouldn’t have given him the offer I did now. But he does have a rather major lack of…subtlety and discretion.”

“To say the least.”

She isn’t quite sure if she enjoys the satisfaction she hears in Ash’s agreements, but it’s funny in another way. At least she shows a lot of emotions in such an act, despite how she’s claimed it is not essential to her.  
“I will tell him at some point though, Ashara. He is still my apprentice and he does deserve to know what’s going on, when the time is right.”

Disappointment flashes across her expression, but disperses soon enough.  
“As you say, master. I trust that you will do what is best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Xalek hasn't gotten a lot of space and probably won't get as much as Ash but, I still want him around._
> 
> _Also, I decided to do some thorough planning in between the release of the last chapter and this one, and it seems that this story may be...a lot longer than I thought it would. I have ideas for around 35 to 40 more, all of it pre-SoR. We'll see how that goes._


	23. A drop of spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ready for the Dark Council?_   
>  _Warning: I've made some changes to the structure within. You'll see._

Below the red lights in the corridor which precedes the chambers of the Dark Council upon Korriban, the small group of Dark Honor Guards which currently stand by the entrance, set their eyes upon another pair of figures that strolls towards them. They stand at the ready in case something might happen. Such caution isn’t without merit, seeing as how a few battles wrecked these halls just a few months ago. Their vigil is unnecessary in this case however, and they lower their heads into bows when Darth Imperius approaches. She spares them nothing more than a brief wave of acknowledgement, before walking past them to the door.

She stops momentarily, glancing over her shoulder at the man behind her, giving him a faint smile.  
“Ready, dear?”

Xalek stands in a mix of armor and robes of red, black and white colors, similarly to his master, but the armored parts for him reaches down across his chest and arms as well.  
His gaze is locked at hers and he gives her the briefest of nods.  
“Always, master.”

That’s enough for Valcera, and she pushes the button on the side, putting her arms behind her back and then wanders inside in a calm and confident manner.  
Just as expected, much of the Council has already gathered. On the right side of the chamber, most prominent is of course Malgus, Ravage and Mortis, all sitting ready in their various robes and armors. While the former is present only by hologram, the other two have come in person. Val immediately notices a small frown upon Ravage’s brow when he spots her, which pleases her.

There’s also no surprise to see the woman sitting on the furthest seat from the entrance, Darth Arvade, head of the Sphere of Sith Philosophy and the oldest member of the Dark Council. The old pureblood’s seniority even goes past that of Vowrawn, possibly demonstrated through her short grey hair, although she is not quite as outspoken. Val haven’t had much time to speak with her, but she hasn’t shown Val any hostility and did welcome her rise when it occurred.

What does confound Val however, is the two seats closest to the entrance from the right side – Decimus’ sits vacant and Zhorrid is actually present this day. She knows that the former is probably busy with the war in Corellia, but hasn’t missed any of the meetings up until now. Val knows little of Zhorrid, other than that she is the daughter of the traitor Jadus and has apparently been marked as “mentally unstable” by several of the other Council members. Val isn’t sure how fair that is to her, but at this moment, she does nothing more than sit back in her chair, looking somewhat distant.

On the left side of the room, where her own seat is placed, two more chairs are empty. One of them isn’t that surprising – Darth Acharon, leader of Biotic Science, perished several weeks ago on Corellia. Some team apparently raided the laboratory he had set up in the warzone, although several had already questioned the wisdom of being there. Proving his might is one option, but others believe he may have been searching for something. It’s probably too late to figure out at this point.  
That Darth Hardra, head of the Sphere of Technology, wouldn’t be here though, isn’t something she expected. Not that Val was particularly fond of her. Hadra had been one of those who tried to reject her rise, but had been outvoted. Val considered her to be arrogant and stubborn, but did still admit that she appeared to have a rather vast knowledge for matters of technological advancement. Perhaps she was simply busy as well?

Darth Rictus appearance, leading the Sphere of Mysteries, may be anticipated, but Val has found his presence troublesome since the first day they met. That happens very rarely, of course, but she simply feels there’s something unsettling with his aura. It’s not that the Force around him is any fiercer or darker than the others, but subtler in a way, much like his own elusive Sphere.  
He sits slumped in his chair, a hood drawn up over his head and only his pale cheeks, as well as brown and greying beard being visible. The man rarely speaks, but had done so with Val for a short meeting after her ascension. At that time, his voices sounded as if being emitted from speakers, but Val could see nothing covering his mouth. Then again, she doesn’t much know how the rest of him looks, meaning he might have implants elsewhere.

Her eyes are diverted from him and instead focuses on the two others, perhaps the only ones she might consider herself friendly with. One is the tall and fully armored Darth Marr, who has shown to be quite courteous with her and often stands as the Councilor who tries to bring order into discussions. She respects him for that and also for his supposed passion for defending the Empire at all costs.  
The other is, of course, Vowrawn. He’s probably the Councilor she converses with the most, and they stood together both in aiding Zal’riva against Baras, as well as the problems that regarded one of his subordinates that sided with a famous galactic criminal.

As she turns to them, she sends Vowrawn a wink, which he smirks delightfully at. When her eyes meet Marr’s mask, he nods at her respectfully and she returns the gesture, before proceeding to her own seat next to him. She gives the chair on the other side a quick glance, but soon gets her attention diverted elsewhere from the first voice which greets her.

“So, you finally choose to deign us with your presence, Imperius?”

Several other apprentices or subordinates of importance has placed themselves by the walls behind their masters, and Xalek now does the same. Val sets her arms down on the armrests, crosses her legs and turns a wry smile to Ravage.  
“I can’t help that you decided to come here so early. Some of us have a lot of important work, which might delay us. I suppose you wouldn’t know much of that, however.”

Ravage’s frown deepens, while Vowrawn watches them with an amused gaze. Val can hear a brief sigh from Marr, but she can’t help but enjoying this.  
“Important? You know very well how crucial the work I do is. Compared to you, I am capable of working _and_ being on time. Is that not something you were taught in the slave pens?”

Valcera grabs her seat just a bit tighter, but reigns herself in. This man engages in manipulation all the time, which she’s well aware of. He may seem crude, but that often becomes to his advantage, driving his enemies onwards, sometimes into making mistakes. That’s why he’s been so successful in leading the expansion effort.  
“And yet, it feels like your department constantly fails in their tasks. There was quite a bit of chaos on Falhos Alpha, if I recall correctly.”

He seems even more displeased at that and clenches one of his fists.  
“You had nothing to do with that world! Your damn pawns are getting in the way of the Diplomatic service. When are you going to be done with that meaningless dig site?”

“When my archaeological experts say that their assignment is finished. I trust in the knowledge of the Reclamation service, as should you. We’ve brought back much needed power to the Empire and it would be nothing without our knowledge and resources.”

Ravage lifts his arm and points sharply at her.  
“Your foolishness is interrupting and slowing the _real_ work that aids the Empire’s effort! If you do not tell them to move within the next few weeks, I may be forced to take other actions.”

Val rises from her seat then, placing her arms behind her back as she frowns.  
“If you hadn’t noticed, Ravage, the natives upon that world welcomed the Reclamation service’s tasks with open arms. They gave in to the might of the Empire, hoping that we in turn would preserve their relics and history. My teams have done just that. In fact, I’d say that they performed a better act of diplomacy than your fumbling ever did.”

“You have no right to-“

His complaints are drowned out by a fist that slams down on the armrest of another chair. It is followed by Marr’s raised, deep voice.  
“Enough! We are gathered here for a meeting regarding the guidance of the Empire, not your childish bickering! Show some restraint!”

Ravage doesn’t appreciate the tone and insults he’s given, but sits back once more. Val couldn’t help but enjoy herself, despite Marr having some pretty valid points. She does step down however.  
“Very well. I apologize for this outburst and I’m ready to proceed.”

Marr nods and at least seem satisfied that they can get on with what they’re all here for, but it is Mortis who takes charge.  
“Well, it appears that most of those who should be here, are present. We might as well begin.”

Before he can say anything else, Malgus interrupts him.  
“After that whole display, is this really necessary? The whole idea of sitting here discussing unimportant matters such as the one we just heard, while we have a war to wage, is ridiculous. Don’t we all have better things to do?”

Marr folds his arms and turns to him.  
“You have always been hasty and crude, Malgus, and you haven’t sat on Council for long, so I will be lenient with your impudence for now.”  
They see how Malgus slowly scowls, but he keeps silent.  
“The matters we discuss here are not insignificant. We are the rulers of the Empire, in case you weren’t aware, and that also means we must discuss those issues which affects most of the citizens, institutions and structures within.”

Mortis nods in agreement.  
“Precisely. We are not just an army, Malgus, and many rely on us to guide them towards the proper path. We must lead them there. You’d do well to remember that, even as you spend so little time among them.”

Malgus snorts at their comments, shaking his head, but seems to give in.  
“Fine, go on then. If there’s anything of note I must hear, then try to get to it quickly.”

Both of them, along with a few others, look displeased at his dismissal, but they disregard it for now. Marr and Mortis are often allowed to lead the matters of protocol and they do so now as well. As Mortis started them off, Marr continues.  
“There are several issues we must speak of today, but there’s one in particular that we should start off with.  
Darth Hadra has fallen in combat.”

The room turns silent for a moment, not so much out of respect but rather from disbelief. Acharon’s fall, while a slight setback, was not entirely unexpected in some people’s eyes. Having lost Hadra as well, and so soon, creates some concern.  
It is Vowrawn who finally breaks it.  
“Well, I guess she was always a bit reckless.”

Ravage shakes his head slightly.  
“And not the most eager to listen to her peers. I heard she had gone to Corellia herself, despite others saying it would be best to focus on leading efforts elsewhere. Fools are the ones to fall first, I suppose.”

They both turn to gaze at the seat on the side, as Arvade emits a disapproving grunt. She may be old, but her sharp voice still commands a lot of respect among the others.  
“Listen to you the two of you; such disrespect. She was one of us and one who feverishly held to the tenets of our order. She deserves better than your degrading remarks.”

They don’t have much to bite back with, and Marr nods in acknowledgement to Arvade.  
“I agree. She did her best, despite the circumstances. She had earned her place here, and that is what the records will know her as.”

Malgus taps his fingers on his armrest, but it can’t be heard through his hologram.  
“What happened? Is Decimus’ campaign going so poorly that he’s losing everyone around him?”

Marr shakes his head briefly.  
“No, nothing of the sort. As far as we know, the battles on Corellia are continuing, even though it is unclear how the end result will be. Like Acharon though, Hadra had her own focus on Corellia. After the planet had been secured under our rule, she had travelled there to help seize the weapon manufacturing, seeing what she could take for the Empire and perhaps improve upon, when the Republic was to initiate a more severe counterattack.  
Once they did, she had chosen to take one of her prototype weapons up above the planet, to combat them in space. Unfortunately, her position was overwhelmed and instead of allowing the Republic to seize her ship and the weapon, she made the decision to destroy it…along with herself.”

Val hasn’t wished to say a lot until now, but feels a few words may be worth it during the interim.  
“A…brave choice. If it was powerful, the Republic might’ve been able to do a lot of harm with it.”

She can see Malgus frowning on the other side, apparently not agreeing.  
“If it was powerful, she wouldn’t have gotten into that situation.”

Marr waves in dismissal of his comment.  
“That is not true, and you know it. Strategy comes into play during battle, no matter how good of a piece you have.”

“Even more proof why only those capable and knowledgeable of war, should attend it. Her decision to be at the front at such a time, was clearly not a wise one.”

A few watches him in dissatisfaction, but no one has any proper retort, so they hold it in. Vowrawn lifts one of his hands, stroking it over the tendrils by his chin.  
“So, this must mean that a successor should be chosen. It is unfortunate, when one has yet to replace Acharon. Doesn’t bode well, losing two in such a short time.”  
He lets his words settle in, seeing if anyone has anything to add, before he continues.  
“In any case, has the Emperor given any official orders regarding this situation?”

Marr leans back in his seat again.  
“Not as far as I’m aware. I spoke to the Emperor’s Wrath, but she had nothing to add either, other than words of support for whatever we decide.”

Val knows that pretty much means Zal doesn’t actually care. She can’t blame her, as Zal has rarely shown interest in politics.  
“We’ve already picked Baras’ replacement. Getting one for each of the others shouldn’t be all too difficult then, yes?”

Arvade arches one of her pointed, red tendrils that appears as eyebrows while tilting her head inquisitively.  
“If Arctis or Thanaton was here, they would say that the proper rites must be utilized before we proceed with suggestions for elections or votes.”

Val turns her blue eyes into the red ones of the older woman and smirks.  
“Well, if they weren’t so incapable of leading my Sphere, their opinions would’ve mattered. I have a more nuanced vision of our traditions.”

Despite questioning her, Arvade seems oddly pleased with the retort and doesn’t say anything more. When seeing the chance, Marr takes charge once more.  
“Is there anyone who disagrees with the decision to begin discussing possible suggestions for new members of the Dark Council?”  
He waits for a few seconds, looking around, but no one raises a hand or a voice.  
“Very well, then I would like proclaim the first nominee for the head of Sphere of Biotic Science – Darth Karrid.”

Vowrawn strokes his chin again in thought, but then shifts to Marr.  
“Karrid? That name doesn’t ring a bell for me.”

“No? She’s shown herself to be very capable. A former Jedi, who abandoned their structure to let herself flow freely in the Empire instead. Her martial prowess and astute tactical mind is impressive enough, but I find her ingenuity and thorough research in Sith alchemy, to be the foremost reasons why she should attain this position.”

Suddenly from the side, Val and the others hear Rictus mechanical voice emit from whatever speakers he uses.  
“A falleen…”

Val wasn’t ready for him to say anything, nor that it would be so doubtful. Marr is obviously one to defend his stance, however.  
“Yes, and what of it? She’s shown herself to be one of the most formidable Sith I’ve met in the past several years.”

Ravage seems to stand with the misgivings, however.  
“Another alien, Marr? Has this Council not seen enough of such developments? If we should consider the people’s opinions, don’t you think there will be a lot of dissenting voices against her ascension?”

Val frowns deeper this time, although she doesn’t really need to defend her feelings on it. Marr proceeds instead.  
“And it is my firm belief that she is more than capable of keeping any such sentiments away, crushing them if need be.”

Mortis strokes a hand through his beard, before angling his eyes in the direction of Malgus.  
“If I’m not mistaken, Karrid was your apprentice in the past, yes? Do you have anything to say on her behalf?”

Malgus crosses his arms and shrugs.  
“She’s shown to be strong of mind and body, ruthless and determined. She is as good of a Sith as any I’ve mentored in the past.”

“And you believe she’d be a good choice for the Sphere of Biotic Science?”

He tilts his head back and forth for a moment, thinking it over.  
“Possibly. I remember that she had a fascination for Sith alchemy, as Marr says, with its effect and usage. I recall that she had similar experiments for other scientific endeavors, although I never paid them much attention. She would have my vote, if there is none better.”

Ravage leans forward, to get a better glance at Malgus.  
“And what if there is?”

Marr sits a bit straighter in his seat, preparing himself to defend his suggestion.  
“You have someone in mind, Ravage? Someone capable of standing among us?”

“I do, actually – Darth Gravus. He’s been around us for quite long, but has never properly stepped up to the possibilities which he should, with a lack of interest for the power play. Still, his leadership skills are well-known to most of us, as well as his intelligence and not to mention, his studies in cybernetic advancement. If anything, his long experience should make him a much better candidate than Karrid.”

Vowrawn looks amused at their verbal struggles, not having anyone else on his mind.  
“He is definitely a choice we should consider, yes.”

Rictus nods as well.  
“Better than Karrid. Stronger and smarter.”

Val knows of Gravus, having met the man shortly on Taris, but Karrid is a mystery to her. On what little she’s seen, he would be a good pick, but her curiosity for having more non-humans on the Council, makes her want to know more of Karrid.  
Arvade lets her opinion prod at the discussion as well.  
“I have met both of them and they are worthy nominees. Karrid being an alien should not be seen as a disadvantage. I have heard her speak and seen her acts. The dark side flows effortlessly within her, and upholds an understanding for what it is to be Sith.”

Ravage quickly shifts to Mortis.  
“Any suggestions on your part? Or words regarding those we have?”

Mortis peers away in thought still, before slowly shaking his head.  
“Not as of yet. I believe I’d like to see more of what both could do for the Sphere and the Dark Council, before I do.”

Before it goes much further, Val interjects.  
“Then, shall we let it follow according to tradition? Allow them to prove their might, cunning and endurance in joining us. If they are both worthy, then it is not fair for us to simply vote.”

Ravage frowns at it, but Arvade is of a different mind.  
“Agreed. They will test themselves against each other, and we shall allow one to rise when the time is appropriate.”

It is uncertain whether Marr feels this is a good development or not, for he doesn’t say or show much, but lets it be for now.  
Vowrawn decides to seize the opportunity of having a say himself, once this choice has become less clear.  
“Well, while I have little to add on this topic and it may be early but, I do have a suggestion regarding Hadra’s replacement.”

Mortis motions in his direction.  
“By all means, let us hear it.”

“Her name is Darth Acina. Her experience for leadership may be…lacking, but I think she makes up for that in cleverness, skill and a progressive mind. She is-  
…was one of Hadra’s subordinates, albeit not having been directly chosen to succeed her.”

Surprisingly, they hear Zhorrid speaking up now. Her voice is a bit timider than the rest, and there’s a layer of uncertainty to it.  
“I…know of her. We have spoken at times. She’s talented, but…young.”

Val peers at the other Councilor. She’s not much older than Val, so her comment appears somewhat out of place. While the attention is on her, Val wonders what flows through her mind at this time. She’s the only Councilor here who’s department is broken, almost completely dismantled. Its resources are being distributed elsewhere, and her calls for establishing a new order has mostly gone unheard so far. Val feels for her and wonders perhaps if they should have a dialogue at some point.  
Vowrawn nods in recognition at the comment.  
“True enough, but I don’t think that should be a disadvantage, yes? I’ve seen some of her work with the Science Bureau, and it’s rather impressive.  
Besides”, his eyes momentarily travel to Val and he smiles wryly, “she’s had a similar rise to another known individual here, although perhaps with less…flare.”

Val meets his smirk with one of her own, and snickers slightly as he winks.  
“She sounds like an intriguing candidate.”

Few others have anything else to add, so Marr gets the word once more.  
“Not a lot of us have heard much of her, so perhaps we shall have to look further into her merits. For now, she stands as the first candidate, however.  
I believe we should proceed with the next topic at hand.”  
  


* * *

  
Hours later, the meeting is over and Val stands while stretching her arms and legs, not feeling very comfortable having been sitting down for so long. At least she managed to get some words of importance in, and it ended up often being her, Marr and Ravage that made their arguments the most vocal. As per usual, one might say.  
Before she and Xalek manages to leave, however, she hears Vowrawn’s voice directed at her.  
“Imperius, before you depart, I’d like to have a word.”

She blinks, turning to the elderly pureblood, but doesn’t resist his request.  
“Oh, of course.”  
She glances around, seeing that most others step out of the chambers, but they still go further away to get at least a little bit of distance. Val spots Lord Qet behind Vowrawn, who bows his head in respect to her. She gives him a small smile in return, before focusing on Vowrawn.  
“Do you wish to speak in private?”

“Mm, no, I don’t believe that will be necessary. This has nothing to do with the war or any particularly crucial matters. It is one that you may have an interest for, however.”

“Very well, I’m listening.”

He seems to understand that they’ve been sitting for a bit too long, and so doesn’t suggest doing so again.  
“Three weeks from now, there’s a rather large annual event which takes place on Ziost. It is…a festival and a memorial both, I suppose, which honors the warriors who fought for the world so long ago, but also one that remembers the fall of the old Empire. It is an event for renewal and rebirth, to remember the old, while celebrating our return.  
I was wondering if you wished to attend with me.”

Val widens her eyes at his suggestion, not having prepared herself for this. Her knowledge of imperial traditions is still growing, but she hasn’t touched a lot of the celebrations yet.  
“I…can’t recall hearing of such a festival.”

“That is not surprising, seeing as it is not that old. We just took back Ziost during the last war, but it became a tradition shortly after.”

Val folds her arms, looking troubled at the thought.  
“And you want me to go there?”

“I think it would be a good idea for the head of Ancient Knowledge to attend, yes. Arctis and Thanaton did it before you, but that is not why I think you should come. Your department is the foremost that looks into our history and traditions, and as its leader, I believe people would appreciate your appearance.”

She isn’t so sure he’s correct, nor that she’d actually want to be there. Her Sphere has come to respect her, but would civilians on other worlds do the same?  
“And have you taken into account my lack of being human or pureblooded?”

Vowrawn smiles and waves away her suggestion.  
“I ensure you, that will not matter. Not only are you a member of the Dark Council, which should instill respect in anyone, but as far as I’m aware, you come from a family that used to be important within the old Empire, yes?”

How did he know of that? Perhaps she shouldn’t be surprised that he pries into people’s business and history.  
“True, I suppose…but they were deprived of their position, because of Lord Kallig.”

“Old history, my friend! You have taken your family back into prominence. Showing your prowess and resolve will be more than adequate.  
Besides, I’ve already told Arvade that you’re coming, and she approves.”

Val’s mouth drops open at his sudden addition.  
“Wait, you…you can’t do that! I haven’t decided yet! I didn’t even know she was going as well!”

Vowrawn chuckles gently and pats her shoulder.  
“I know you will see my point and come with us.”

It seems he’s far too pleased that he’s able to convince her this far. She can’t decline now. Val rubs her forehead and sighs deeply.  
“Well, now I don’t have a choice. Damn you, old man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So yeah, I made some changes to the Dark Council. There is very little written down about Darth Aruk, so I decided to create a new character that I could utilize. Felt it needed more women too and I like the idea of an old and stubborn pureblood._
> 
> _I know that Rictus is supposed to be the oldest or something, but I felt it'd be more fun with Arvade taking that spot._
> 
> _You may also have noticed that I changed the circumstances for Hadra and Acharon's demises. Thought those were more appropriate according to the Spheres they belong to and their probable interest. Bioware often seems to have little interest in making sense what the different Councilors lead, but I find that diversity to be intriguing._
> 
>   _There will be just a little bit of focus on trying to establish both Karrid and Acina here. I know that Acina is technically supposed to replace Karrid, but we never saw her in-game before Acina stepped in so, I liked the idea of giving them different spots._
> 
> _As a last note, I'm still contemplating what I'm going to do with Ziost far into the future, but in the meantime, we WILL visit the place in this story._


	24. Negotiate in affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This story doesn't always get done when I want to. I've tried to adapt to release the chapters on Tuesday evenings (CET), but sometimes I have more time than I have planned._

One of those things that Lana demands in her workspace is for everything to at least be able to keep to a certain orderly process. As her tasks usually involve handling a lot of sensitive information for her department, as well as the Dark Councilor she’s assigned to, she feels that this is not too much to ask for. This does not just involve her own office and the terminals within, but hopefully all of her closest co-workers as well. Not that she’d walk out among those in charge of communication or administrative operations and tell them to straighten themselves, but if she needs to access a node or a restricted datapad, it should always be easy and quick to reach. 

This is the reason why she keeps a lot of small information devices on different shelves within her office. It ranges from datapads to miniature holographic projectors, which all have some kind of purpose and typically hold important data, although not necessarily critical – that would be far too risky.  
Naturally, the original files are stored in a more secured archive elsewhere in the Citadel, but in case of a power outage or breach of network security, she preferred to have these devices close at hand, if she needs them. She’s also had use for them in various presentations.  
For this arrangement to work, they must be ordered correctly, which Lana usually utilizes color codes and numbers for. Each device has a certain mark with a combination of both. The color tells her which shelves it belongs to, so she knows if it has messages, maps, strategical calculations etc. The number chooses its placement, which generally marks the time it was created. Some shelves are ordered alphabetically instead - the details are something she simply has to remember. 

As she stepped inside the room earlier today, she immediately realized that something was wrong. When gazing at the shelves on the far wall of the room, she saw how some colors were on the wrong level and numbers had been placed haphazardly. After interrogating the closest administration officer, she found out that a new cleaning droid had been assigned to her, without her knowledge, and had not yet been programmed with the order she keeps the devices.  
After she thoroughly investigated that this was not some kind of breach of security, she proceeded back to her office and stands in it now, as she manually rearranges them the way they should be. So far, she’s hardly yelled at anyone, even though she wants to. The man who made the alteration got a thorough scolding, but that was it. 

This is where she’s standing at this time, doing her best to push the irritation down. It doesn’t help that everything else has to be postponed while she gets this done. Perhaps she should see to replacing someone after this is finished and reassign the fool to work in the sewers of the city instead. Might make her feel somewhat better.  
These thoughts disperse when her mind locks onto something else. A presence approaches the room, most likely from another part of the Citadel. Lana hears how her doors automatically slide open, but doesn’t turn around for now. Her hands are still full anyway. Instead, she waits to see if she will be greeted or not, or if the other person has a different tactic in mind. 

She gets her answer when two slender arms embrace her from behind, and a face buries itself against her neck. She smiles to herself, surprised that this was the choice made but welcomes it regardless.  
“Back from your trip to Korriban, then.” 

“Mm”, is all she gets in return. She senses how Valcera uses her nose to push away the hair and begins to rub it lightly against Lana’s skin. 

“I’m assuming it went well.”

Seeing as Val immediately gets rather clingy, perhaps that’s an incorrect presumption.  
“I got Ravage upset a few times. Started right when I entered.”

She heard a similar tale the last time Val returned from their gathering.  
“Nothing new then.”  
Lana tries her best to focus on her task, but it gets difficult once Val decides to shift the location of her hands by attempting to sneak them in under Lana’s vest and shirt, getting to her skin. At the same time, she’s tilting her head as to be able to plant brief kisses on the neck.  
It’s not like anyone can see them in here, but this does make it rather difficult to focus. Giving in, she decides to drop what she’s currently holding, pushing Val’s hands down just a little bit and spin around between them. She’s met by a slightly disappointed gaze from her lover, but it doesn’t last for long as Lana doesn’t try to end the embrace. She places her arms around Val’s neck and smiles.  
“Anything else?”

“A lot, actually. All sorts of boring proposals, strategies and motions which we had to debate.”

“You call them that, but you’re the one who chose to accept your seat.”

It appears as if Val is about to say something different at first, but then changes her mind. She moves closer to lean her head against Lana’s chest and the advisor allows it, for now. Their amount of intimacy has gradually increased whenever they’re alone.  
“Yes...I know but, my own Sphere focuses on analyzing and acquiring items, information and stories from history. I don’t mind that I get to be involved in the lawmaking process, but I’d prefer if they chose military tactics elsewhere.”

Lana snickers briefly and pokes her nose into Val’s hair, set up as usually like a short and fairly tight bun.  
“Well, you’re all in charge. I’m sure many other Councilors would be disappointed and insulted if they were not included in those proceedings.”

“Bah.”  
Likely a sign that Lana is right, or that Val currently has no counterpoint.  
“I suppose the most important aspect was that we discussed replacements for Hadra and Acharon.”

It’s not that Lana had anticipated that they would be discussing Dark Council matters whenever they’re together. In fact, she never tried to push it to that angle either, but it appears Val sometimes just wish to vent to someone. She’s more than willing to be that person.  
“Ah, I had heard of Darth Hadra’s…unfortunate demise.”

“It was foolish to go there to begin with, but she wanted to be in the action. Doesn’t matter now, as we have to choose someone else.”

“Are there any candidates?”

“Aye, for both actually. Darth Karrid and Gravus are currently the frontrunners for Acharon’s position, while Acina has been the only contender for Hadra’s.”

The names are all familiar to Lana in one way or another. She’s seen their names and pictures in files and reports, although the two former more than the last.  
“I know of them. The two first ones are solid choices, as far as I’m aware. Acina is…a surprising suggestion, however. She’s in our age, as I recall.”  
Lana has a few years on Val, but it’s not enough to differentiate them. They’re in a similar generation. 

“Correct. Apparently Vowrawn knows her in some fashion. Or maybe he’s a fan, I don’t know. Regardless, he put her up and from what I’ve heard while returning here, she has accepted and stands ready to take any challengers.”

Not that it actually makes much of a difference, but Lana probably has to further define her own opinion of these individuals at some point. It will make it easier if she has to deal with them in the future.  
“Do you have anything to say about either of them?”

Val, still with her cheek against Lana’s chest, takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.  
“Not much, so far. I met Gravus on Taris a year back or so, but our purposes were not very closely aligned. He seemed…efficient, I guess, but also quite ruthless.”  
Not to forget that they don’t exactly share an opinion on non-humans. He wasn’t staunchly anti-alien per se, but was more than eager to devastate them when given the chance. At least Val managed to retrieve Ashara from that world.  
“The others are mostly unknown to me. I haven’t had much time to investigate other Sith than those who I have assigned below me. Might be a failing.”

“If you wish, I could see what I can find and present some form of dossier to you.” 

While arching her eyebrow, she tilts her head to look up.  
“You know I have people who can do that, right?”

Lana smiles wryly in return.  
“Of course, but I would put my own opinion in among those notes.”

“Ahh, now that is a good incentive. I do value yours more than most others.”  
She leans her head up and plants her lips momentarily at Lana’s neck.  
“I won’t stop you, if this is what you want to do. It would certainly be of interest to me, in any case.” 

“I’d get to influence a Dark Councilor’s opinion, so I stand to gain as well.” 

She gasps and then smirks somewhat as Val turns to nibble instead.  
“Rather dangerous road to walk, Beniko.”

“Maybe, but exciting too.” 

Val laughs shortly, before she straightens herself a bit and places her hands at Lana’s hips. She faces her partner now with more focus.  
“There was something else I wanted to talk about, actually. Are you doing anything important in the next few weeks?”

Lana peers at her questioningly, as that’s a rather broad question. Isn’t she always doing something of significance?  
“Uhm, I don’t have my schedule memorized, but I assume so, yes.” 

“Cancel it.” 

She widens her eyes even further.  
“…just like that?”

“Mhm.”

“I’m going to need a pretty good reason if I were to do something so drastic. I can’t just cancel everything.”

Val smirks, tilting herself closer again.  
“Alright, I didn’t mean everything, but for a few specific days. There’s this…celebration that I’ve been asked to attend. You might’ve heard of it.”  
Her eyes drifts to the side and narrows in thought.  
“I…can’t remember the old Sith phrase that Vowrawn gave me now, but the translation was basically something along the lines of ‘The season for bloodfall endless and searing rise anew’…I think.”

Suddenly, Lana shows some recognition as well and smiles knowingly.  
“Ah, yes, I know of this event. People on Ziost usually just call it the ‘Bloodfall festival’ for short. It’s easier that way.” 

“Tsk…reasonable enough, I suppose.” 

“Quite. You are to attend this event? Did you want my advice about it?”

“No, you fool, I want you to come with me.”

She anticipated that answer, but hoped it wouldn’t be the case.  
“But…that goes on for about a week, you know.”

“Yes, he told me as much. We will be there just for three or four days, or that’s the plan, anyway.”

Three or four days away from work? Can she really stretch a leave that far?  
“I…don’t know, Val. I’m required to do my duty just like everyone else, and Malgus is pretty adamant that I handle things here, in his absence.”

“What, everything will just collapse without you for three or four days?”

“Add the travelling time on top of this too.”

Val rolls her eyes.  
“Are you saying the entire administrative staff assigned to you are so incapable that they cannot go a few days without you being here?”

Lana begins to scowl, feeling that Val’s critical summary is a bit unfair. There’s a point somewhere within, though.  
“No, that’s not what I’m saying, but…I am unsure if I’d be allowed to just slip away like this. And if something critical happens, I should be available, at all times.”

“So bring communication devices. If something urgent occurs while you’re absent, then they can call you.”

“If I’m not here, then it might be too late for me to return before we can remedy the situation.”

“And I’m saying that should have staff here that can solve it, even if you’re gone. If it all falls apart without you, it’s not a very good structure, Lana.”

It’s true that they probably wouldn’t, but she also feels that she will get a lot of the blame if she isn’t there. That will go on her record. Lana sighs, trying to argue internally with herself.  
“I…I don’t know.”

Seeing as how this approach isn’t working all too well, Val tries instead something closer to pleading. She strokes her hands more tenderly across Lana’s sides and places her chin on top of Lana’s chest, while giving her an imploring gaze.  
“Please, darling, I need you with me there. I don’t want to go alone.” 

Despite this change, Lana isn’t all too impressed.  
“Alone? I thought you said Vowrawn invited you.”

“…yes, but-“

“And I’m going to assume that you’ll bring someone else there as well. Perhaps Ashara.”

“Xalek actually, but close. Ashara hasn’t decided yet. Oh and Khem won’t let me go without him.”

Lana smirks and shakes her head.  
“I also sincerely doubt that you’ll _need_ me anywhere. You’re one of the strongest and most self-determined person I know.”

Val begins to pout and lowers her gaze.  
“…okay, I may have exaggerated somewhat. But it would make me feel a lot better!”

“So you want to possibly disrupt our operations here, just so you can take me on a leisure trip?”

“It’ll be fun! We haven’t gotten a chance to go somewhere together yet and this will be a really good occasion for it. I know there will be others around, but I’m sure we can be alone for a while at some point.”  
Lana parts her lips to respond, but Val places a hand above her mouth.  
“Wait! I know what you’re going to say, but consider this – if you come with me, I’ll owe you a favor…of some kind. We will determine the nature of it later on.” 

This feels intriguing in a way at least, and Lana tilts her head sideways while her eyes spark with interest. Val finally removes her hand, to allow a retort.  
“This means I can ask anything I wish from a Dark Councilor.”

Val clears her throat.  
“…I didn’t say ‘anything’.”

“That is all I’m accepting.”

“Tsk…all or nothing, is it?”

Lana displays a look of amusement and raises one of her hands to stroke a thumb across Val’s lips.  
“Precisely.”

She focuses her eyes upon Lana’s, seeing if there’s some kind of opportunity, but the battle is already lost. She sighs in defeat.  
“…very well, anything you choose, then.”

This pleases her and she removes her finger, leaning in to give Val a lingering kiss.  
“Then you shall have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Val's feelings on the Dark Council is more complicated than she reveals. Even for Lana, she chooses to hold in a lot of her feelings (hence why she won't speak of her true allegiance). We'll get into that later, though._
> 
> _As by some weird coincidence,[disgruntledape](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/disgruntledape/150347843073) released some artwork with their own Agent embracing Lana from behind too. I started writing this chapter two days ago, so it was just a bit funny to see that we had the same idea._   
>  _That link might not be possible to see if you aren't logged onto tumblr or...something._


	25. Dream of exodus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter is a little bit different than some of the others. Kind of. I hope it makes sense anyway._

The whispers had returned.  
After the failed Force walk ritual upon the item that her team brought back, Valcera did not cease her attempts at extracting information. It must yield something to her, why else would she be so drawn to it? She tried different angles, various ceremonies she could read about in her Sphere’s archives, but it seemed that nothing would allow her to gain what she sought.  
And then, without any prior warning, the whispers came back. Now, they invaded her dreams.

Unlike last time, the truths they had to tell of were not as clear. Night after night they appeared, distant and frustratingly evasive. She had tried to reach out for them, but they would not obey her will. They would act on their own terms. Each night, she came somewhat closer; a word here or there, a voice being distinguished. Patience was the key; she would have them soon. Or so she believed.

With only a few days left until her trip together with Lana to Ziost, the two had managed to leave work at a similar time and spent most of the evening together. As they go to rest, Val feels an unusual sensation. The whispers come first, something that was obviously anticipated, but it soon changes and Val can feel something tugging at her mind. It is not enough to simply tell her – she must be shown the truth.  
For several moments, she gets the sensation of being crushed from all directions, being held in a firm grip and unable to struggle against it. It hurts her mind and the pain feels physical. Her body begins to shake and flashbacks torment her thoughts of a past she tries as much as possible to suppress. Why would they do this to her? Had her search angered them somehow? She was only trying to unveil what was lost, nothing more.

As quickly as it began, the pain subsides and she finds herself looking around an unfamiliar room. It is certainly not in any place which she owns and after a few moments of observation, she realizes that it’s unlikely the design of the area is imperial.  
The roof itself is quite far up and faint luminescent lines occasionally flare up around it. The lines themselves shapes a pattern she’s unfamiliar with, but she notices that the light from them is quite dim. The walls right next to it appear glassy and has more of the lines across it. She tries to focus on the color and she figures that it must be blue or possibly turquoise.  
Gazing further down, it looks like she’s lying on some kind of thick metallic object with a smooth and softer surface, possibly a bed. Not a very inviting one, but perhaps that’s not the purpose. She tries to move her arm to feel it but-

No, she quickly realizes that’s not what she’s trying to do. Instead, she lifts it to scratch tiredly at her other arm and that’s when she understands what’s happening. It is not her arm at all, but someone else’s. What is going on?  
The person, whomever it is, yawns and then decides to sit up. Val desperately tries to find a way to examine the area, but the vision is soon obscured and shifts until they stand in another room. The layout of this room is of a similar design as before; quite metallic, sterile and with these blue shining lines across a lot of surfaces. Interestingly enough, the light increase its intensity whenever the person moves or get close to it, as if dynamically reacting to the person and increasing when needed without them having to do much at all.

The host reveals themselves to Val now. At least, in a manner of speaking. The entity she’s somehow watching through is standing in front of a reflective surface, a mirror. It’s a human, Val is pretty sure of that, possibly a woman. She has beige complexion and disheveled black hair reaching past her shoulders. Her tired eyes look light brown from what Val can spot and she appears to be a bit of a mess. Long night, maybe? Age is hard to determine, but perhaps in her 30s or 40s.  
The human pushes her bangs out of her face, and peers down towards another metallic surface, some sort of bench. She pushes a blue button on it and a hollowed out area forms on the bench. From a hole comes some form of liquid, likely water, that the human utilizes to wash her face. Val waits, but cannot feel it upon herself. Unfortunate, as it would’ve been interesting to see how this woman reacts. Now that she thinks about it, Val is pretty sure that she can’t even hear anything either. What kind of mental transaction is this?

She doesn’t have time to process what else occurs here as the image soon shifts again, this time having them stand in front of another person. It is a person in black and violet robes with some kind of hood or veil across their face. Because of the body shape, Val takes a guess that it’s another female human, although she’s clothed across most of her body, so it’s hard to tell. She has lighter skin than Val’s host anyway and-  
…is that a lightsaber on her sash? A Sith then? Or perhaps a Jedi.  
The two seem to converse but because Val has no audio on this vision, she does not overhear their words. If only she was better at lip-reading.  
They brush their hands briefly against one another in what Val would surmise is affectionate. Lovers, perhaps?

The image shifts once more, this time to three quick events that Val does not have a lot of time to ingest. The first appears to be her host sparring with the other woman, using their fists. It looks like she’s still having that hood on, which must be hampering her abilities.  
The second is her host working by some kind of device, possibly a holographic terminal. The third and last, is her host standing in front of two other type of creatures. One of them is metallic in silvery colors and obviously a droid, while the other is a much shorter organic creature with most of its body enveloped in robes mixed with what she presumes are exterior cybernetic implants. They cover part of its head, the area of its mouth and occasionally across the six tentacles which protrude past the robes. Val gets the sense that she’s seen images of these creatures before, but can’t recall from where.

These do not wait for Val to inspect them for long, however, and she’s thrown into yet another vision. She’s back with the veiled woman, sitting inside the bedroom that Val’s host woke up in previously. Their bodies are close to one another, a hand each intertwined. Her host lifts the second hand towards her partner’s cheek, leans in close and kisses her passionately. Yes, her previous assumption was definitely on the mark.  
In this vicinity however, Val suddenly feels stupid. The way she wears that hood just enough to cover her eyes, she must be a miraluka. Some humans who lose their eyes may choose to do the same, but from what she can recall, most prefer to replace them with cybernetic ones.

Thankfully, Val doesn’t get to intrude upon their privacy for long, as her surroundings alter again, this time to some form of larger facility. Her host is there, as is her miraluka companion. The room they’re standing in now has a lot more terminals, holographic projectors and displays, but her host isn’t close enough to examine any of them. She peers momentarily at the miraluka and then glances over to the side.  
Two more cephalopods stand by one terminal, along with a new person. This one is also humanoid, but clothed in a whole different outfit. He wears more belts, pouches, durable pants, all sorts of tools and a short-sleeved shirt. One arm is also completely replaced by some sort of robotic creation, with a blue bright light in the middle. Val hasn’t seen that kind of cybernetic replacement before, but it’s interesting nonetheless. On top of this, it appears he is also a non-human, as the spikes upon the head marks him as a zabrak. Oddly enough, he also has a lightsaber by his waist.

The three humanoids converse about another unheard set of information, before Val’s host approaches something along the far wall. It’s a round and rather large platform, about a meter in height. Upon it is several glowing red circles, and blue lines that connect each one. This device has a glassy surface too, and reminds Val of the design of the building itself, from what she’s seen so far.  
Her host turns momentarily to touch the miraluka’s hand again, who has followed her, before she steps up on the platform and turns around. She says something else and then nods at the zabrak. He returns the gesture and continues to work with a terminal nearby. It doesn’t take all too long until he calls something out to her host. It must be a signal of some kind, for her host lifts her arm, opens her hand and sends it forward. It reminds Val of trying to utilize the Force. The two other humanoids are surely Force users, so why couldn’t her host be too?  
When she makes her attempt however, a transparent blue force field suddenly appears around her arm and quickly tries to surround her body, as if to capture her. Val spots the miraluka lifting her arm to reach out in worry, but stops herself before going much further.  
The test with the force field ends when her host breaks free by shattering it through use of the Force. For whatever reason, it brings some disappointment upon the zabrak’s face, along with the miraluka. Val only sees her host spreading her arms and stepping down from the platform.

Just before the vision finally disperses, Val catches a glimpse of one of the displays and realizes that it appears to be a star chart. She’s not sure she recognizes the area, but the image imprints itself upon her mind. Seconds later, she’s shot out from the visions and brought back into reality.  
  


* * *

  
With a startled gasp, Val rises into a sitting position, before panting and trying to control her shivering body. The images she just experienced are still fresh, and now she finally has time to process it all, even if it is rather overwhelming.

“Val?”

She twitches in surprise, before turning to see a concerned Lana watching her, stroking a hand around the mirialan’s shoulder. She had almost forgotten that Lana would be here. It’s not the first time she awakens this suddenly, but she doesn’t wish to share that fact with the advisor. Those other times were…less pleasant.  
“Lana, I…I just…”

Sitting up more properly, Lana leans closer as well, stroking the hand slowly up and down along Val’s arm.  
“You had a nightmare?”

Val wants to respond with honesty, but knows she can’t. This isn’t the type of information she can share. Besides, she doesn’t know for sure what would be appropriate to explain through all the chaos she had to endure.  
“Not…not quite.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She does, but unfortunately not with the woman at her side. Val knows what needs to be done and it has to be discussed as soon as possible.  
“Not now. I’m...”  
Without thinking of much else, she simply separates herself from Lana and moves out of bed. She reaches for her morning robes which lies near to her bed, to cover herself from the cold in the next room.  
“I need to make some calls.”

Val makes her way around the bed and heads for the door, as Lana watches her in puzzlement.  
“Oh, okay.”

Before she exits, Val stops herself, realizing how it must look when she rushes off like this. Gazing at a nearby watch, it’s still a few hours left until she needs to be anywhere.  
She swirls back around, approaches the bed and leans down somewhat. She places a hand behind Lana’s head and pulls her into a deep kiss. Lana is still a bit surprised, but appreciates it nonetheless.  
“Sorry for rushing off like this. It’s just that…something just became clear to me.”

Lana searches Val’s eyes and slowly nods in return.  
“Very well, I understand.”

She’s not sure that Lana does, but it probably doesn’t matter. Val offers her a gentle smile.  
“My apartment is available to you in the meantime. If you need anything, you can take what you desire.”

Lana arches an eyebrow amusedly and then shakes her head.  
“Alright then. Just don’t go rushing towards the Citadel without eating something, will you?”

Leaning in once more, Val places another kiss on Lana’s head, before she steps back.  
“I’ll try to remember.”  
  


* * *

  
“You are sure this is what you saw?”

Tari’s voice has an undertone of skepticism. Last time Val came with news to the Revanite master, it was a lot more…subtle. Val pulls her hood up a bit tighter as the rain manages to pour past some of the branches of the trees she and Bejarah is standing under.  
“Yes, master. It was bizarre but…fascinating, to get a vision so clear.”

Tari raises a hand, stroking her chin in thought. From the hologram, at least she appears to be inside somewhere. Lucky her.  
“It sounds as if it was more than just a Force vision at least.”

“Aye, it must have been the artifact. I had been trying to extract something from it for ages and now, it rewarded me with all this. I don’t know what unlocked it, but perhaps it doesn’t matter.”

“This area you saw on the display, where is it?”

Val raises a datapad from under her cloak, gazing at it while trying to protect it from the rain.  
“Somewhere far out in the Outer Rim, even past Hoth. It will take days, maybe even a week, for anyone to reach it.”

Tari nods in thought, starting to pace slowly where she is located, which obscures her image a bit. Bejarah faces Val as well.  
“These people you saw, could they be connected to the one we initially were searching for?”

Val pushes the datapad in under cloak again, locking eyes with her friend.  
“That is my guess at least, yes, though I know very little of who this Meetra Surik was. What I saw didn’t give away much either. I recognized none of the others, though after some investigation, I’m certain that they were working with gree.”

That species has been rather elusive, as far as they are all aware, so Val doesn’t know how her host had reached that world, wherever it was.  
“I wonder what they were doing, though. It all sounds kinda weird to me.”

Tari speaks up once more now.  
“We must wait until you have more, before we can make proper conclusions. Nevertheless, I can make an assumption for one of those in your vision.”

Both Val and Bejarah peers at her curiously.  
“We are listening, master.”

“If we assume that our data is correct and Meetra Surik was Revan’s padawan or associate, then she obviously lived during a similar time period, which would be over 300 years ago. During that time in history, much of the Jedi Order disappeared from the public eye and the Republic itself was in shambles after the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. Records are sparse, so they do not have much, I’m afraid.  
What they do have, however, is information from over a decade after all this, when the Jedi Order once more returned into the open view of the galaxy, led by a ‘Grand Master Visas Marr’, a miralukan woman.”

She certainly wishes she could have heard anything in her dreams now, just a sliver of a word, to confirm this suspicion.  
“And you believe the one I saw might be this Visas?”

“It is possible, but we cannot be sure of anything. The Republic archives that our members have been able to access have taken their fair share of damage through the centuries, not the least during the last war. That’s why we have so little on Meetra or anyone else associated with Revan.”

“I don’t know either, even as I experienced this woman’s memories, but…I get the sense that I have been on her trail for a while now.”

Tari nods, stopping and looking at them with more determination.  
“I won’t dismiss this notion, but we shall have to wait with confirmation until we have any. The Jedi records may have more, but we have had difficulties accessing them. The Jedi guard their secrets quite dearly.”

As well they should, even though Val and many others would love to study them.  
“Perhaps the Republic do have records on her, without our knowledge. They may be hidden.”

Bejarah shrugs.  
“Or altered in some way. If the Jedi had some kind of tough times back then, maybe they did their best to protect themselves for the future.”

Tari sighs and folds her arms.  
“Whomever the ones you saw were, it is obvious that you are now involved deeply in this, Valcera. They are meant for you and speak to you, because you have a way to interpret them. Continue with this endeavor, so that we may find out what purpose this all serves.”

Val smiles and bows shortly, then turns to gaze at Bejarah.  
“Well then, it seems you and my team may have a new mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm not sure how obvious it is but yeah, basically I diverge somewhat from what is canon with the Kotor 2 crew, like the Exile's appearance, who she can romance etc (I still like the name, though)._   
>  _It has become important to me._


	26. Played tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I know this doesn't have Lana in it, but I need this, okay? Exploring romance with Ashara is fun._

Once more, Bejarah boards the Ashen Folly together with Valcera’s team and a few members of Imperial Reclamation Service. Unlike last time, she no longer needs to familiarize herself with the ship nor the cabin she’s given. Although yet again, Val had refused to lend Bejarah the Councilor’s own cabin, but that had been expected. It was mostly a bit of fun.  
She does of course have to settle in for a longer trip, but she thinks it’s possible to find some way to stay entertained. While Val had been rather adamant that Bejarah does not attempt to get all too close to her apprentice, it’s difficult to make that kind of promise. 

At first, Bejarah had wondered if perhaps her initial fascination had only been there because of what Ashara represented, as someone close to Val, one of Bejarah’s oldest friends. She had searched her feelings and found that this can’t really be the truth.  
Ash is an interesting woman, despite perhaps trying to pretend not to be. There’s a certain allure in Ash’s curiosity and resolve, along with how she’s trying to fit into the Empire while adhering to very few of its principles. They had both been searching for a purpose at some point in their lives and found it around similar areas, although not the same. 

When another opportunity now presents itself, she can’t really resist. She won’t go too far of course, if there is no ground given, but she wants to test it regardless.  
She manages to find Ash walking along the corridors of the ship, reading through a datapad. Probably overseeing all the supplies that got transported or something similar. Always ready to do more work.  
“Hey boss, wait up!”

Unlike last time, Ash doesn’t look displeased when faced with Bejarah. She even slows down, to let the mercenary catch up.  
“Oh, Bejarah, hello there.” 

Bejarah offers her a small smile.  
“Checking the manifest?”

Ash nods briefly and gives the datapad another glance.  
“Yes, I need to make sure we brought with us all that we need. It will be a longer trip than the last and we need to be prepared. We’re heading into further unknown territory than our last expedition.”

She places her arms behind her back and moves in a similar pace as the apprentice.  
“Yeah, that’s true. We’ll have to spend quite a bit more time around each other on this journey.”

Ash watches her again, curiously so, but responds evenly.  
“I know.”

“Does that bother you?”

She ponders the question but then eventually shakes her head.  
“No, not really. I have nothing against it.” 

That brings a larger smile and she places a hand on Ash’s shoulder. The apprentice peers at it, but makes no comment. She’s wearing robes, but no armor at this time.  
“Well then, you wanna try to have some fun together?”

Ash arches an eyebrow.  
“Fun?”

“Yeah, you know of the word, right? Like, enjoying yourself, relax, just try to have a good-“

She sighs and shuts her eyes, almost having forgotten how Bejarah likes to tease.  
“…yes, I know of it. We are on a mission here though, Bejarah. I don’t think it would be wise to lower our guards all too much.”

“Don’t think a rigorous security detail is needed while we’re in hyperspace though, boss.”

Ash returns her attention to the datapad.  
“Well, I do still need to plan it for all possible situations we might encounter. On top of that, I have meditation and studies I need to attend to as well.”

“What, and you have no time for relaxation whatsoever? You plan to just sleep, eat and work?”

Ash scowls, trying to maintain her poise.  
“I did mention meditation.”

“Tsk, yeah, but I wouldn’t exactly call that having fun. Don’t you have some spare time in there? You did other things in between your assignments even during your travels with Val, right?”

She does have to give her some ground here, in spite of the hesitation.  
“…yes, okay, there are certain activities I indulge in, on occasion. Mostly in private.”

“Well, as we’re all together in this, perhaps you could extend that to the two of us for just a day or two? I mean, I don’t want to force you or anything, but I think it could be entertaining.” 

Taking a deep breath, she slow emits it and faces Bejarah again.  
“I presume you have something in mind, since you persist.”

With her lips curling up even further, Bejarah nods eagerly.  
“Yup! For a few weeks now, I’ve been doing this dance routine with some other people. It’s part of a program that runs over the HoloNet. I enjoy social events like that so, figured I’d try to learn something new. Unfortunately, I don’t have a lot of time to practice, especially since there’s so few others of that particular interest around.”  
She notices how Ash’s brow begins to furrow.  
“And well, now that we’ll be spending time together here, I was thinking…you know.”

She doesn’t even finish the thought, as it isn’t needed. Ash doesn’t look angry when she folds her arms, but there’s definitely quite a bit of reluctance.  
“I won’t dance with you.” 

“Aww, c’mon! Why not?” 

“I’d just prefer not to.”

“It’s not all too difficult, I promise! We’ll go slow. I can even teach you some of the basics!”

Another sigh and Bejarah notices how Ash’s lekkus twitches slightly. She wishes she knew what that kind of reaction means.  
“I don’t enjoy dancing.”

Bejarah tilts her head and starts smirking, leaning somewhat closer.  
“You mean you’re not very good at it.” 

“…I didn’t say that!”

It is quite a bold suggestion, she will admit. It is rather intimate, although that was part of her reason for mentioning it.  
“Alright, fine. Is there anything that you’d rather have us doing?”

Best to see if Ashara has any interest at all in spending time with Bejarah. If not, might as well abort it now. The togruta looks as if to contemplate it then, relaxing her features.  
“Maybe.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“I also browse the HoloNet sometimes, even though the transmissions and access in imperial space is more limited.  
There is this painting program that I enjoy watching and participating in sometimes, where they show different exercises of how to draw a whole variety of shapes, models and scenes. They often encourage utilizing watercolors. There are even some which helps viewers train in the art of drawing ancient Sith symbols. It’s very soothing.”

That wasn’t quite what Bejarah had in mind and far from what she had expected.  
“You want to…paint together?”

“I’ve never tried it with another, but I think we could do it. You might enjoy it.”

Bejarah snickers shortly and shakes her head. She could indulge the apprentice, or she could try another angle.  
“Okay, how about we try to make a little…game out of this?” 

Once more, Ash appears rather suspicious of her intentions.  
“Game?” 

“Yeah, to settle our disagreement. Whomever wins gets her suggestion through first. If we have time, we might do the other activity too.”

“You know you’re not the first who have tried this, yes?”

It seems like she’s not so easy to fool after all.  
“Tried what?”

“Andronikos have attempted similar measures on me in the past.”  
Bejarah looks surprised at that, wondering if the old pirate had been flirting with Ash too.  
“No, not in the way you’re thinking. It has been with more mundane tasks on the ship. When he sometimes was assigned to clean out a room or organize a large set of files that master Valcera received, he would try that approach on me, to make me do it. He has used a variety of games and tricks.”

Not quite what she had expected, but it seems she and the pilot may have more in common than she initially believed.  
“Oh, so you lost all too much then?”

“That’s…that’s not what I’m saying.” 

“Sure, sure. What kind of games did he try to play with you then?”

Ash scowls in thought, trying to remember the days of their journey. It wasn’t that long ago, but with all these months of changes, it almost feels as if it was years.  
“Mostly games of chance. Pazaak, sakresh, schiekele and similar things.”

“Card games?”

“For the most part, yes. There were some other ones as well, but he kept to what he knew, I suppose.”

“Did this happen a lot? You could’ve just said no, I presume.”

Ash shrugs briefly.  
“I suppose it might’ve been…a fascinating challenge, occasionally.”

Bejarah is sensing hints of a competitive mind in Ash. This is something she can try to exploit.  
“Right, well, then I may have a more intriguing suggestion for you. Did you play a lot of board-based games?”

“None that I can think of.”

“There’s this game I enjoy, which is taught out in some populous systems in the Outer Rim, not far from the Mid Rim. It’s called ‘Uktik Tar’ and played on a board with different pieces. They can almost be seen as…military units in two forces. They have separate values and also a variety of moves and tricks to utilize.”

Ash watches her with a bit more curiosity now. Something to challenge her with, indeed.  
“So it is a…strategic game?”

“Mhm. There is some luck involved, as a computer has to randomly decide the placement of the forces as well as certain conditions for the board itself. You know, alterations in the landscape and such.”

She’s clearly both intrigued and suspicious. Bejarah figures that she likes having an exercise for the mind, but probably isn’t trusting the mercenary’s intentions.  
“I hope you won’t try to cheat.”

Bejarah chuckles at the reaction and bumps Ash’s shoulder gently.  
“C’mon now! I wouldn’t try that against you. I like to win fair and square, no matter what you think of me.” 

It’s mostly true, anyway.  
“I…don’t know much of this game though. You will have to teach me all the basics for the moves, the conditions, values – everything. I cannot agree to any bet before that is done.”

A fair deal, on top of the fact that they get another activity to do together. That’s a win either way.  
“Oh sure, I don’t mind doing that. If you prefer, we can even make it a best out of three match. Could improve your chances just a little bit.”

Ash appears to consider the offer and what she has to gain. It might just be for entertainment’s sake, but she knows it’ll mean having to spend her spare time with Bejarah. Whether that’s bad or not, she can’t quite tell yet.  
“Very well, you have a deal then. We shall train later on today, after we have finished our work.”

“Sounds good to me!”  
Gives her something to look forward to as well. When they’re not too far from Ash’s cabin, Bejarah peers down and survey’s the apprentice’s outfit.  
“Do you have any clothes with you for easier movement, by the way?”

With a gaze of puzzlement, Ash eyes her own clothes for a moment.  
“Erm, I have other types of garments with me, yes. Why do you ask?”

“Just thinking that you should be prepared to wear them when I win. Dance practice won’t be very easy in those robes.”

Ash narrows her eyes. They display dissatisfaction at such an implication, but there’s a curl of her lips too. She definitely doesn’t intend to make it easy for Bejarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Spoilers: Bejarah isn't really taking dance lessons._
> 
> _I like exploring the differences and synergy between these two. Originally, I intended to have Val continously talk to Ashara about these things, but then I figured it might be more fun if Ash explored it on her own. Hence why Bejarah was introduced. It also gives Ash an interesting second view of her master, of course._   
>  _I enjoy writing Jaesa just as much as Ash, but there is a difference there. Jaesa sort of searches more for guidance with her principles, while Ash tries to explore them on her own. At least that's my view._


	27. Occasions of flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Alright, so this is one of the Ziost chapters that I may have mentioned. Or maybe that was on tumblr, I dunno._   
>  _Anyway, there'll be three of these, with next two on the surface. In between them, there will also be one chapter dedicated to Ashara's team._

If Valcera had been wondering whether people would recognize her around Ziost, she got her answer rather quickly.  
Vowrawn had suggested that they all arrive on different ships, for whatever reason, and she decided to indulge him. It gave her a chance to spend the hours in hyperspace from Dromund Kaas with just Lana and that was alright in her mind. She’s uncertain how far the rumors of their relationship has spread and both of them still feel it is prudent not to show it off too much in public.  
Upon exiting their ship into the orbital station around the planet, both of them along with Xalek dressed in formal outfits, are immediately greeted by imperial soldiers ready to receive them. Their pilot hadn’t specifically mentioned who their passenger would be, but perhaps it should’ve been obvious that a Dark Councilor can’t go anywhere official without a lot of noise surrounding it. 

As they wander through the station, Val insists that Lana stays side by side with her, while Xalek and Khem walk in the back. Not that it’s needed, but the dashade seems to have the same impression on these soldiers as anywhere else, from what Val can sense.  
Interestingly enough, she is pretty sure that she can feel a certain amount of fear directed towards her too. While pride wishes to instill itself within her, she quickly discards it. That’s not really the kind of emotion she wants to extract. Respect is where she draws the line, something she actually desires. Then again, the way that many Sith have ruled, it should come as no surprise. 

Once they stop by the shuttle that will take them down onto the surface, they notice that there’s no sign of either Vowrawn nor Arvade. Val sighs briefly and folds her arms.  
“They’re late, it seems.”

Lana does the opposite, moving arms behind her back instead.  
“We did leave at the same time, so we should’ve arrived simultaneously.” 

Val shakes her head, eyes drifting off towards the large windows by a nearby wall.  
“I suppose they must’ve found someone along the way to hinder their progress. Rather typical of Vowrawn.”

Lana’s lips tilt upwards into a small smile.  
“If you say so.” 

Approaching the windows, the visage of a blue and white giant fills their sight, which the station orbits closely.  
“So, this is Ziost, eh?”  
Not quite as intimidating as one might be led to believe if compared to the red of Korriban. Actually reminds her a bit of Dromund Kaas, if only with less greenery and oceans.

The advisor nods briefly, still following her from the side.  
“You’ve never been here?” 

“Nope, I have not.”

“Ah, I thought that you would’ve visited it at least once before today.”

She shrugs and angles herself somewhat back to Lana.  
“I had no reason to. My old master had her headquarters in the capital and all the missions assigned to me were to planets with more danger.”

If there’s something they had spoken about in the past, it’s the adventure she went through on the Ashen Folly. Thinking those through, Lana can see why there would be no reason to go towards a world like Ziost.  
“Mm, that does make sense. How much do you know of it overall then?”

“Enough, I believe. It’s a major trading hub, Logistics and Production have their headquarters here and most of the population should be civilian, right? Or as far as that term goes in the Empire.”

“Indeed, it does have a rather large population, although more hospitable worlds like Bosthirda attract a lot of citizens too.”

Val rolls her eyes.  
“Don’t tell me that this is another weirdly uninhabitable world that the old Sith decided was a good place to live on for some reason.”

Lana tilts her head, smirking somewhat.  
“Actually, I think you’ll find that it’s not uninhabitable just-“

In response, Val raises a hand to interrupt.  
“Yes, yes, I know, it’s ‘rough’. I’ve heard that one before.”

“The primary terrain of Ziost can mostly be described as…arid and a substantial amount of it is made up of frozen mountains. It does give room for a lot of factories and cheap housing, however.”

She can see that point, in a way. Perhaps there isn’t much in terms of forests or lakes to destroy, and they could ship some of those resources in from elsewhere, but that’s not to say it’ll make it so much better.  
“And there’s a lot of people who’d want to live in those kinds of climates? Can’t say they’ll have much of a view.”

“That’s not always the most important thing, is it? And besides, you should know by now that many imperials seek adversity and challenges, even in the terrain they live within.”

“Hmm, perhaps.”  
She lifts a hand to scratch against her neck, her mind attuning to a different aspect of the planet.  
“The dark side is strong on this world as well, isn’t it?”

“Aye, it is. Obviously, it used to be one of the homeworlds for the Sith of old, so the Force around it reacted to them. Then again, some say it has always had a naturally affinity for the dark side.”

There are other worlds where Val has been able to sense the Force fiercely around them. Of course, all places in the galaxy with a high population could be said to have such a presence, but there are some that stand out. She now classifies Ziost among those.  
“I have read some texts back in our archives about such matters, yes. I can’t quite recall-“

She stops when raised voices can be heard from another entrance to the hangar bay. They don’t talk all too loud, but enough that it stands out when most others in the area are rather quiet. Normally, this hangar would be filled with people going to and from the planet, but when members of the Dark Council requested to use it, the staff chose to close it down for any other travel.  
Val and Lana stay back as they wait, and it’s not long until they’re sure that they can distinguish Vowrawn’s voice as one of those speakers. The other one is…familiar, but Val can’t quite decide who it belongs to. 

It gets easier when they come into view, although the revelation startles Val somewhat. Vowrawn and Arvade walking together on one side of the corridor, although not all too close, while the other has four very recognizable figures. Two twi’lek and two humans, with one of them being exceptionally tall in comparison to the rest. Her blood red skin matches well with the purebloods, but her long tattooed lekkus do not. All seven of them are walking in robes which appear more ceremonial in nature. They’ve got thicker sashes, longer sleeves, being much more colorful and a further abundance of ornamental symbols and markings across them. While they don’t all match, shades of red is still a theme among all of the designs. 

Two of them are still talking when they approach the shuttle and Val’s eyes are focused upon the tall twi’lek. She raises her voice to barge into their conversation, but there’s still disbelief in her tone.  
“Zal? What are you doing here?” 

Zal’riva’s purple eyes soon move to meet with Val’s blue ones and there’s a clear look of amusement glistering in them.  
“Darth Imperius, so good to see you again. Naturally, it was Darth Vowrawn here who invited me.”

She frowns slightly and folds her arms, turning to the accused.  
“I wasn’t informed of this.”

Vowrawn gives her a smirk as well.  
“I didn’t think it was necessary. The Emperor’s Wrath is an acquaintance of us both, and I did not think you would have anything against that she and her crew joined us in the celebrations.”

Val also shifts to acknowledge the other three with Zal.  
“No, of course not, I just didn’t expect there’d be so many of us. I suppose it is good to see you all too.”

Vette, Jaesa and Captain Quinn all stop and bow their heads in respect to her. It’s Jaesa, as Zal’s apprentice, who speaks up for them.  
“It’s an honor to be in your presence once more, my lord.” 

“I hope your master hasn’t been ruining your training all too much?”

Jaesa smiles slightly.  
“Not more than usually.”

Zal arches an eyebrow, tilting her head towards her apprentice.  
“Hey now, do you have any complaints you wish to speak about, dear?”

She does her best not to look all too smug.  
“I wouldn’t dream of mentioning them in public, master.”

“Tsk.”

Vette grins, while she places her hands at her hips.  
“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be glad to do it for you.” 

Zal recognizes that she may be getting outnumbered, although she’s aware of how she can turn this around.  
“You could do that, or perhaps we can speak of Valcera’s lovely companion.” 

She did figure that they’d eventually come to this and Lana straightens herself as a reaction. Val peers at Zal still, rather unimpressed.  
“Quick to switch subjects in defeat, as always.”

Instead of responding, Zal narrows the distance between her and the advisor.  
“You must be Lana Beniko. I’ve been waiting for a chance to meet with you.” 

As befitting someone of her station, Lana bows before Zal.  
“I did not expect for it to happen all too soon, but it is truly an honor to be given the opportunity, Lord Wrath. Your reputation precedes you, naturally.”

It’s not quite the kind of behavior Zal is fond of, despite that it may be expected.  
“No need for such formality. Please, rise.”  
Lana does as she’s told just in time to see Zal offering a hand.  
“You may address me as Zal’riva.” 

Lana hesitates but then reaches out to finish the handshake, displaying a slight smile.  
“Very well, if that is what you wish.”

“It is. I’ve heard quite a bit about you too, you know. Well, not from Valcera, obviously.”

Val rolls her eyes.  
“Yes, you did.”

“Not in detail.”

“I saw no need to speak of such private matters with a big oaf like you.” 

Zal smirks, glancing over her shoulder at the shorter Darth.  
“And yet you’re always so eager to speak of mine.”

The rest of the party keeps silent for now. Both of the other Councilors are mostly curious to witness the meeting between these two. Vowrawn does react to the last bit however.  
“Oh? I have not heard of any relationship with our dear Lord Wrath.”

“It is not important.” 

Val folds her arms.  
“I disagree! If mine is of importance, then surely yours is too.” 

“I don’t try to make mine as public as you do.”

Val gasps, albeit in an exaggerated manner.  
“What?! I have done no such thing!”

“No?”  
Zal faces Lana again.  
“Tell me, miss Beniko, is it not true that the two of you attended the festivities of a rather public event in Kaas city together?”

Lana is a bit overwhelmed by the bluntness that these two address each other. Zal is also not quite the kind of Wrath she had been expecting.  
“Erm…”

Before she responds, Val moves to stand next to Lana to back her up.  
“You can’t use that against me! That was merely…for fun.”

Zal smirks and pokes at her shoulder.  
“Mhm and yet again, you invite her to a very similar occasion. I know subtlety isn’t your expertise, but if you are trying to be, this is doing the opposite.”

“Shut up!”

“I’m also not sure this event is really all that…romantic.”

“Who said that was my intention? I thought it would be more fun, and Lana didn’t mind accompanying me, that’s all.”  
Lana gazes at her skeptically, but Val continues before she can be cut off.  
“Am I not allowed to bring whomever I wish, Lord Wrath? Do you intend to interfere?”

It’s said with a rather mocking tone, but Zal takes it with some humor.  
“Of course you are, Lord Imperius. Just an…interesting choice for a holiday where so many more people will keep their eyes on you.”

“I have nothing to hide.”

Their friendly bickering is interrupted once more, but by Arvade this time. Her tone isn’t quite as strict as usually.  
“You are inaccurate in one of your assumptions, Lord Wrath. To the Sith, this celebration does have some elements of romance to it. There are certain events that people can attend here which are dedicated to the passions of romance, lust and intimacy. I’m sure Darth Imperius can indulge in such, if she prefers to.”

Lana clears her throat awkwardly and Val tries not to blush. With Arvade saying it, it’s almost like a grandmother giving dating advice.  
“Eh, I shall…give it some thought, my friend.”  
Trying to find something different, her attention diverts towards the robes.  
“So, those garments are rather curious. And you’re all wearing them too.”

Zal nods.  
“We received them before we came here. It’s apparently the traditional vestments for those who attend.”

“What? I wasn’t informed of this.”

She gives both Vowrawn and Lana a quick accusatory glance. The advisor appears somewhat apologetic.  
“Oh, it…must’ve slipped my mind.”

Vowrawn look amused instead.  
“And I simply preferred to wait with telling you of this detail. I thought that perhaps you’d refuse.”

Val starts to circle Zal, surveying the outfit.  
“Hmm, I don’t know, they don’t look so bad to me. They almost look custom made, however.” 

Arvade is the one to respond. Perhaps she knows more than the rest.  
“In a way, they are. There are several different versions, which have a variety of interpretations. The choice of color and symbols decides the theme of the robes and what the wearer wishes to express.”

“What choices are there?”

“Well, Lord Wrath here wears the markings of Darth Tagarros, one of the Sith from old who led her troops from the front and was generally a well-respected warrior. The mixture of maroon and violet background signifies that the wearer celebrates the wisdom and strength of old.  
Miss Willsaam however, has the markings of Darth Ivylon, a famous warden that kept many criminals who broke the laws caged. Pink and sapphire colors signify the understanding and the stability of the ancient Sith.”

Val sees that the others wear a variety of different signs and colors, meaning that there’s probably a number of famous ones which are expected to be worn. She wonders what the rest represents as well, but it’s not the time to ask now.  
“I don’t suppose there are any for Lord Kallig?”

Arvade gains a thoughtful gaze but shakes her head shortly after.  
“I’m afraid not. After what happened to him and his family, he is not remembered as fondly.”

“Well, I suppose I must find some to wear as well. Are they sold somewhere?”

“No, this festival has mandatory attendance for all residents for at least one day, and therefore everyone is given outfits by the Ministry of Logistics of their choice.”

Vowrawn notices Val’s gaze and smiles wryly in return.  
“They are rather cheap to make and the materials are often reused from year to year.”

Before she has time to comment, she feels how Zal pokes her side.  
“Isn’t this something you should already know, miss head of Ancient Knowledge?”

“…I can’t know every little festival and event in the Empire. I’ve only been in charge for a few months!”

“I think it’s more than a few now and I also believe you’re just lazy.”

Val frowns up at her. Despite her smaller size, she shows just as much flare as Zal.  
“We have a war to fight, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Are you asking me that? I’ve been on the front several times over, in fact. And where might you have been during all that time? Not behind a comfy desk in Kaas City, I hope.”

Val snorts and waves dismissively.  
“Some of us are just more suited to commanding the war effort than others, darling. The thicker ones are sent to the front.”  
Zal’s features soon widen into a small grin and she attempts to move her arms to Val’s sides, to pick her up. The Councilor is far too quick to slap them away however.  
“Don’t you dare!”

Vowrawn and Arvade have begun to walk towards the shuttle now instead, and Lana lets a short laughter escape her lips.  
“I think this will be a lot more fun than I had anticipated.”

Val groans and swirls in the direction of their ride as well.  
“Oh sure, just go two against one! Because that’s fair.”

Lana steps up to her side, moving a hand gently over her shoulder.  
“You are used to those kind of odds, are you not? We could never win otherwise.”

“Pft, don’t try to flatter me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You may think it's weird that Vette (and perhaps Jaesa too) chooses to attend an event like this. Yeah, Vette has ulterior motives. I was thinking about going into those at some point in the OT3 fic._
> 
> _Also, I suck at worldbuilding but with the robes I was basically thinking something like...kimonos, I guess? Someone had a suggestion somewhere that Sith may wear more east asian-inspired outfits and I felt that was an interesting idea._


	28. Green bisector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I've got some more Ashara stuff now. We'll jump to Val and Lana again next week._

Ashara wanders through the corridors of the Ashen Folly, making her way towards the bridge. So far, the trip had gone rather well during the week or so that they spent in hyperspace. Well, they had to leave it a couple of times to make course corrections, but it was hardly something that was noticed by her and the crew. They had managed to enjoy their time, and Ashara more so than she had anticipated. It felt good to be out of it now though and getting back on track towards their goal. 

Along the way, another door opens on the side and a familiar figure steps out. Ashara offers her a small smile.  
“Hello, Bejarah.”

Beja inclines her head in return and falls in with Ash towards the bridge.  
“Good morning. Or is it afternoon? I forgot to check the time.” 

“You have not had lunch yet?”

“Nah, I had some stuff to deal with.”

“Like what?”

Beja’s gaze shifts just barely sideways to Ash.  
“None of your business, I’m afraid.” 

Ash is meeting her eyes and raises a brow briefly before she shakes her head.  
“I hope you’re not still feeling sore about your loss. You should get over it.”

A friendly taunt wasn’t what Beja had expected in return. Perhaps a sign that Ash is warming up to her. She starts to laugh regardless.  
“Hey, I’m not mad about it! Even though it should’ve been my victory.” 

“Because you’ve got more experience with it?” 

“Well, partially yes. I’m pretty sure you used some Force trick too.” 

Ash tilts her head and sighs as she faces Beja sceptically.  
“This again? Do you have any proof of it now?”

Beja smirks back at her.  
“How could I? The Force is invisible! Well, mostly.” 

“Come back when you’ve got some, then.” 

She may not have won the match a couple of days ago, but she will win any duel where they need to tease.  
“Or you know, maybe I just let you win.” 

“Bejarah, you forget that I can sense your emotions. I know just how surprised and upset you were when you lost.” 

Beja wraps an arm gently around Ash’s shoulders.  
“Alright, fine! You win. I guess the painting session wasn’t so bad either.” 

This seems to please Ash and she displays another smile.  
“I knew you would like it.” 

“How? I can’t say that it’s my thing and the show we watched wasn’t…well, that entertaining, really.” 

“Then why did you enjoy it?” 

There’s silence as they face one another. Ash gazes into Beja’s eyes, while the mercenary searches her features for a moment.  
“Because I got to do it with you, obviously.” 

Ash widens her eyes, just momentarily, before she tries to settle down again. She hadn’t expected anything so…honest. She clears her throat and turns forward again.  
“I see. Then…perhaps there are other activities we can do at another time.” 

“Dance practice is still an option, you know. For when we go back.” 

It certainly is, and Ash could’ve considered it before, but would it really be prudent now? She doesn’t know how far that would make them go.  
“Maybe. We can discuss it later.”

Once they enter the bridge, Beja’s arm gently slides off her and their conversation slips into the back of their minds. Inside, their pilot and Reclamation’s leader are already waiting.  
“Andronikos. Talos.”

Both of them are turned towards the front windows along with all the ship control terminals, but Talos moves to show them a friendly smile.  
“Ah, my lord and Bejarah. Good to see you both. Had a good time last night?”

“We did, for the most part.”

Bejarah smirks and folds her arms, but does not comment. Andro merely nods but his eyes are focused on the panels and the large dark blue-green planet they’re approaching.  
“Hey.”

“What do you have for us, Andronikos?”

One hand still tries to adjust their speed and angle, while the other wanders over to the sensory reports in order to display them for the newcomers.  
“According to the coordinates we received, this planet should be our destination.”

It is true that one can never be entirely certain that the systems are fully functional, but Ash trusts in his abilities.  
“Anything we need to know?”

“Yeah, first of all, this world is inhabited.”

That was certainly not what they had anticipated.  
“What? Are you sure?” 

“Uh yeah, unless the sensors are just completely malfunctioning. I had imperial authorities go through maintenance on our ship before we left though, so that shouldn’t be the case.”

The two previous places that the Reclamation’s team had visited were completely deserted locations. She wouldn’t have thought that diplomacy would have to be an issue.  
“I see. Do you believe they’ve noticed us?”

“Yup. There’s a few ships and stations in orbit and their scanners are already turned our way.” 

Beja frowns, starting to pace around the room.  
“That doesn’t bode well. Weapons?”

He pushes a few buttons, getting another range of information displayed on a holographic screen.  
“None of them are powered in our direction, from what I can tell. They seem to be just…observing.” 

Ash folds her arms, knowing she needs to take control of the situation before anything gets out of hand.  
“What about the ship models? Are they registered within our databases?”

“Nope, they are not.”

A few pop up on the screen and Talos rubs his chin in thought.  
“Hmm, the design is…vaguely familiar to me. I believe I’ve seen images of older Republic ships from centuries ago with such a design.” 

Doesn’t help much to still Beja’s worries.  
“So we’ve run into a Republic colony way out here? That’s just great…”

“That’s not quite what I meant but, I suppose it is possible.” 

Ash shakes her head, speaking up with a sharper tone.  
“Let us not come to any conclusions, not until we know who they are. Andronikos, can you establish a comm link with them? Or at least open up a widespread channel?”

“I can do the latter, yeah. Give me a second.”  
He switches the locations of his hands, and the one formerly by the navigational controls focuses on communication instead.  
“Alright, if you wanna send a message, go right ahead.”

Ash takes a deep breath, letting all of our worries and doubts sink to the bottom and she concentrates. Better not let them hear any unease in her voice, whomever they are.  
“Greetings, unknown citizens of this world. My name is Ashara Zavros and I am the Captain of this ship, the Ashen Folly. If you understand this message, could you please aid us in identifying you?” 

They all sit back and await a retort in silence. The Empire isn’t known for having a lot of friends in the galaxy, and if these ones are with the Republic, it’s very plausible that they’d suddenly have a whole fleet turned against them. That would not do anything good for their mission.  
The tension spreads even further while there’s nothing coming back to them, but Andro still doesn’t read any weapons being prepared. Finally, a rather mechanical feminine voice can be heard through their speakers.  
“Greetings, green bisector. Your entry was detection previously. Are you suffering blue nonagon with navigation? We may introduce red parallel if required.” 

Another batch of silence. They peer at the speakers, then slowly glances at one another. Andro arches a brow in confusion.  
“Uh…did anyone understand that?” 

Beja spreads her arms and shakes her head.  
“Sounded like utter nonsense to me.” 

Ash scowls in thought, trying to comprehend what it meant.  
“Hmm, well at least they speak Basic. They just seem to have some troubles with communicating it to us. Let’s try again.”  
She clears her throat this time and once more initiates the comm.  
“My apologies, we seem to have some problems of…miscommunication. I could try to elaborate. Me and my crew represent the Sith Empire, and we were led here by coordinates that we received from an entirely different location in the galaxy. We came here on an expedition, hoping to find lost truths. Perhaps you could help by telling us where we’ve arrived? I promise, we have nothing but peaceful intentions.” 

A minute goes by, perhaps they’re trying to translate the sentence or maybe there’s some kind of discussion among their representatives.  
“Pardons, green bisector. Our language-words sometimes miscommunicate by species not native understanding. It is green obtuse. We provide red parallel for the white shift. This is gree space.” 

And it seems they’re just ready to give them more information to shock the crew. Talos widens eyes and peers at the others.  
“Gree? Did she say…gree? There is no information in the Empire’s records of the gree’s location.” 

Beja shakes her head briefly.  
“Well, there is now.”

The gree are isolationists and even if they have some modicum of contact with the Republic and Empire, none have been allowed to find nor enter their space. The two factions have only known that it’s far from any other territory and going there would require very specific coordinates. Can it really be that they’ve received those? Ash isn’t sure, but she needs to find out.  
“Gree officials, would it be possible for us to land on your surface?”

Beja steps up to the communications panel and shuts it off. She then frowns at their commander.  
“Ash, wait. Is this a good idea? The gree have never been very fond of people coming close to them.”

“As far as we know, yes, but-“

“Shouldn’t we kind of come up with a plan then before just trying to enter into their custody? We don’t know what they’ll do.” 

Ash watches her carefully, wondering what’s on her mind.  
“You seem more cautious than usually.”

“Yeah and I’m surprised you aren’t. We’ve just entered an area belonging to a species who have shown for generations that they don’t want to share the locations of their worlds with outsiders. And now, we just happen to stumble into their territory. Who says they’ll allow us to leave?” 

Before she has a chance to respond, they hear the voice from the gree translator or whatever it is, once more.  
“Green bisector, intentions are white shift. We were not ready for orange parallel. Please state reason for blue acute, so that we may proceed with white vertex and comprehension.” 

Andro sighs deeply.  
“They’re giving me a headache just listening to that crap.”

Talos narrows his eyes, mumbling something to himself for a short while as the others also try to consider the words.  
“I’m not entirely certain, but I do believe that they mistrust our intentions in some way. Perhaps they must know why they should allow us to land?”

Ash nods briefly and also shares a gaze with Beja. The mercenary still shows doubt but she shrugs and steps aside, letting Ash return their comms.  
“I apologize for our lack of understanding, gree officials. I can do my best to explain our reasons for wanting to come.  
We represent an archaeological expedition from the Sith Empire. If our investigations were correct, we believe that someone or possibly a group of people, came to your world generations ago.  
We’re not entirely sure but, it’s very plausible that these outsiders were looking for some way to obtain new technology. It’s also likely that they were Force users, looking for technology which can be implemented with the Force. Does any of this make sense to you? If not, I apologize once more for disturbing you.”

The translator works their words over and this time, they wait a few extra minutes, letting the anxiety build up for the response. Did they not understand what was said or has Ash’s words given off some kind of warning among them? The last visit here from these outsiders may have been an attack of some kind, which wouldn’t bode well for the Ashen Folly’s intrusion.  
A response does finally come, however.  
“Comprehension is now blue tangent, green bisector. The purple bisectors which were noted are no longer within presence, but purple vertex was achieved. If you are of fascination for cooperation, then allowance for docking has been acknowledged. You may proceed with yellow nonagon.” 

Ash and Talos both smiles at one another, while Andro peers at them in bemusement.  
“…I assume you’re smiling for a good reason.”

Talos nods sharply.  
“I believe they’re allowing us to dock! Or land, perhaps.”

Ash glances at Andro.  
“Please take us down to the surface, Andronikos.”

“You’re the boss.”

Beja sighs this time and moves to sit down on the chair in the back, where Valcera usually sits whenever she’s on the ship.  
“I don’t like this but, I guess we have to prepare for every situation.”

Ash smiles at her with more confidence.  
“That is why you and me are here, no? Come, let us review our security protocols.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So uh yeah, I intentionally tried to garble some of the sentences for the gree stuff. That's why it may have looked weird. I'm also not great at portraying how they speak but, I tried my best. I used some of their color-coded words from the gree language wookieepedia page, while I also made up a few of my own with what was provided (such as "green bisector")._
> 
> _Oh and if it's not obvious, Bejarah's reaction at the end was sort of intentional._


	29. The brink of compulsion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Right so, let's talk about Valcera and slavery._   
>  _I had thought about doing a chapter like this previously in the story, as slavery is obviously something that Val has to deal with and has lived through. But then as I planned for them to go to Ziost, the place where the Ministry of Logistics has their HQ, I figured it could be a good place to have a scene on._   
>  _Most of this is just her...ranting for a bit, I guess, but I wanted to let her have that chance._

Bright colors flare up from all corners of New Adasta through its city lights, sparkling across the window that Valcera stands behind, letting her take them all in.  
It feels…uncomfortable for her, to be in this city. Not that the buildings are very different in design from Dromund Kaas nor are the people, but living underground is something she still has a problem with. They’ve spent two days on Ziost now, but most of that time had been in one of the smaller cities to the west. Coming to the capital meant having to go underground and despite the assurances, there’s that small but constant bit of unease from within.  
Her eyes travel upwards and surveys the roof of the cave far, far above. It has persisted in this position for ages, so believing anything different should be rather foolish. And yet…

Val shakes her head slightly and returns her focus to the city instead. She’ll be out there soon again, hopefully finding something to distract her from what currently occupies her mind.  
She and Lana are in a waiting room within an office belonging to the Ministry of Logistics. They’re both awaiting Darth Vowrawn, who had asked them to come here as there were some events that he was certain they would find intriguing. Unfortunately, the Minister of Logistics, a man called Davidge, had to borrow the Councilor for some rather urgent business. This leaves Lana and Val alone for the time being.

Normally, Val would celebrate any time she gets to spend alone with her beloved and there is still a part of her mind which tells her to do so, but there’s something more important which prevents her from relaxing – she had heard Davidge mentioning problems with the slaves before they left.  
One of Val’s foremost goals in taking her place in the Dark Council is to aid the Empire in its change and move away from slavery. While she doesn’t mention it as much on official meetings in the Council, she has some agents constantly working on finding new ways to replace assignments for slaves in different cities and planets, sometimes even attempting operation to completely free them – even Ashara has participated in some of those.  
She can’t work too openly with such matters however, as slavery is still an important business sector in the Empire, which means she would gain too many enemies if she acts without tact. 

Being confronted with an issue of slavery straight to her face while trying to relax however, has raised her guard again and put her on edge. What is it they’re discussing? Does it have to do with her secret operations? Or are they discussing some policy which needs to move forward? Could even just be slaves that needs to be ‘disposed’. It makes her seethe, even if she has no idea what it is they’re actually deciding. 

“There are a lot of slaves on Ziost.”

Lana is sitting on one of the sofas in the room. She looks up from the datapad she’s holding and faces Val, who still gazes out the window. The room is only half lit and mostly quiet. While the advisor had expected Val to want some intimacy in times like these, she had turned to her work when seeing how the Councilor appeared lost in thoughts. Lana wasn’t quite ready for the silence to be broken so suddenly.  
“Well…yes, that is true.” 

“Why?”

Lana arches an eyebrow, wondering about her angle.  
“Slaves are an integral part of imperial construction efforts, production, transports…but you know this already.”

Val nods slowly.  
“I know that they are, but I still don’t see the purpose.” 

She’s wondering whether Val is actually testing her or just asking in general.  
“Do you mean to ask why they can’t just be paid workers instead? Well, I…suppose that is just not the way of the Empire. It has always been like this.”

Val scowls and snorts derisively.  
“That is an invalid argument which I will _not_ accept. Even you would not accept that one, Lana.”

It is true that Lana haven’t completely agreed with all methods of the Empire either, but she doubts this is to question her opinions.  
“Some would probably say that it is cheaper to enslave than to pay them all.”

This one isn’t relinquished either.  
“Another weak excuse. You know what it is cheaper than a slave? Manufacturing a droid. They can do everything that a person can do. Sure, there’s the initial cost and very occasional maintenance, but in the long run, it is far more efficient. They do not tire, hunger or thirst. They are also sturdier and far easier to replace, not to mention that they can be programmed not to rebel.  
And yet, the Empire sticks to slavery, no matter how inconvenient.” 

She can hear the contempt and anger in Val’s voice. It is clear that the mirialan attempts to keep herself steady and even, but her distaste slithers through against her will. Lana knows why and she understands and sympathizes with those reasons.  
“I…I cannot disagree with you, Val. I know others probably would but, you know how I feel.” 

Lana’s words help to ease Val somewhat at least, but her thoughts soon reignite her anger.  
“Something must be done.”

“Like what?”  
Suddenly, Val turns around and strides towards the door which leads to the minister’s office and Lana’s eyes follows her.  
“…what are you doing?”

“I’m going to have a peek at what they’re discussing.”

Lana widens her eyes and rises from her seat.  
“What? Val, wait! We…we weren’t supposed to intrude!”

Lana has to rise to move after Val, as the Councilor has immediately moved into a quicker pace.  
“I said a peek, nothing more.”

There’s no way that Val, with that look on her face, would not try to intrude when given the chance.  
“Val, don’t do this!”

Obviously, she doesn’t stop and continues all the way until she wanders straight into the office. Once inside however, she keeps quiet and it appears that Vowrawn and minister Davidge further within, have not yet heard her.  
She listens in on their conversation, seeing how Vowrawn stands by a holographic display, showing lots of information scrolling by it, with Davidge further behind as he attempts to explain the situation.  
“My lord, I realize what the Council demands but, it is currently rather difficult to maintain a high pressure on the slaves here.”

“You mentioned that already.”

“Yes, but…I am not certain you, or they, realize the full extent of why. With the lessened influx of new slaves and the increased burden on the ones we already have, we cannot continue pushing them, not without damaging our resources and that will cripple the war effort.”

Vowrawn watches the screen in thought, raising a hand to stroke against his facial tendrils.  
“I regret to say that I do not have a lot of suggestions for the time being, minister. It is possible that we might be able to transport some from another system, but I doubt that solves our issues in the long run.”

Davidge sighs deeply.  
“Then can I propose something for you, my lord? I have read the reports of the conquered worlds in the Mid Rim. Convince Darth Ravage to give us the means and resources to take parts of those populations as new slaves.”

Vowrawn remains silent for a moment and then exhales briefly.  
“That will force us to divert a lot of troops, minister, which could damage the war effort as well.”

“Not necessarily. There are still battalions among our defenses that remain without proper assignments, is there not?”

This makes Vowrawn turn to face him.  
“You’re saying that I should convince Marr to divert troops from our lines for this? That will damage our defensive perimeters, something I highly doubt that Marr, or anyone, will agree to.”

The minister doesn’t look pleased and somewhat annoyed as well.  
“Then what are we to do, my lord? Should we simply let it be like this and let things slowly deteriorate? Most of our population are being diverted into military tasks, while at the same time we have an abundance of imminent repairs, construction plans, production quotas and more to meet, without having enough slaves to do it.  
How does the Dark Council expect us to complete this?” 

Vowrawn himself appears distant and almost a bit tired. At this point, he looks somewhat older than he actually is and even he realizes how critical it’s becoming.  
Before he manages to respond however, Val interferes.  
“Perhaps you should stop thinking in such narrow paths and consider the obvious opportunities.”

Both men angle their heads towards her in surprise.  
“Darth Imperius? What are you doing here? This is a private meeting.”

Davidge eyes her somewhat suspiciously as he says it, but Vowrawn doesn’t appear as offended.  
“Do you have a suggestion, Imperius?”

“I do.”  
Val moves arms behind her back as she wanders inside with an irritated gaze which matches that of Davidge. Lana remains on the outside however, staring at her lover with a lot of uncertainty, wondering what exactly she intends.  
“First of all, may I suggest you give the slaves some autonomy? I think it is about time that you accept the benefit of this.” 

Davidge furrows his brow and folds his arms.  
“Benefit? How exactly would we benefit from setting our slaves free?”

“I did not say that you should free them, minister, but give them autonomy. They would still obey you but be able to do their job on their own.”  
Her tone begins to sound mocking.  
“Surely you realize how much better they know their work than any of your overseers do, yes? Maybe you haven’t been down there yourself, but many overseers keep changing stations and going to different places, while the slaves remain. This means that they constantly have to abide by complete alterations in management, who do not understand quite as much about efficiency.  
However, if you give the slaves a chance to plan their own work and the tools to get this done, they can do so for the benefit of the Empire.”

For now, it is the best she can think of to help relieve some of the pressure. It is something she used to feel as well, during her time in the compounds.  
Davidge doesn’t look satisfied however.  
“What, you think that’s enough? With all due respect, my lord, they have obeyed us their entire lives and it is all they know. How could they possibly become more efficient if we remove those who they know they must follow?”

Val frowns deeply at him and her voice increases in volume.  
“Have you given them a chance to prove themselves, minister? Or is this just one of your assumptions without merit?”

“Yes, I have met and seen some of them and I know how they behave. They are slaves and many of them are born into this life. While I admit that _some of them_ can act above their station, most do not have the mental capacity to do so. It is their role in life to obey and they have accepted that.”

He doesn’t point out her place however, which is good for him or he would probably be choking right now. His words do still infuriate her further, however.  
“Do you realize how _ridiculous_ that argument is? I’ve heard it said so many times, both during my own early life and after I joined the Sith. Do either of you understand how stupid things would be if we did everything in that manner? We could never even have this argument then.” 

Davidge sighs, feeling the frustration of having to defend his position to someone more important than him.  
“My lord, the Empire has worked this way for over a millennium and we know how efficient it is. The strong rule here, as you should know.”

Val narrows her eyes and then takes several menacing steps towards him. He stands his ground, but the rage across her expression does instill him with some fear.  
“Minister, would you appreciate if I attempted to incinerate you whenever you disagree with me?” 

He widens his eyes, and even Vowrawn and Lana looks a bit surprised.  
“W…what? N-no, I…of course not, my lord.” 

“No, exactly, because that would be foolish. However, the point you’re making is that I must prove myself with my strength to make you understand. That is not my way however and not something that the Empire such indulge in whenever it has some complications.”  
Her anger doesn’t disperse but she does try to deflect it towards something different.  
“If either of you haven’t realized yet, the Empire is changing. The Emperor himself has not commanded directly for decades, the Dark Council have faced difficulties in staying intact, there are non-humans rising up among the Sith and the military, and there is once more a war in the galaxy but not on the same terms as when the Empire first unleashed itself.  
Because of this, you need to have a different vision in mind, if you wish to succeed. Slaves should be seen as useful and valuable workers, not expendable resources. I have experience in the life they live in, minister, so I know their capabilities and their potentials.” 

Vowrawn watches her with more interest now, not having seen her speak with such vigor. Davidge’s defiance has lowered somewhat too, as he did not enjoy the threat he was given.  
“I…I do not doubt it, my lord.” 

“When the Empire as a whole is changing, you all need to learn to follow along, if you want to survive, that is. If we continue along the path we have always taken, then we will end up like the Sith of old.” 

Davidge lowers his gaze to the ground, but Vowrawn continues to stroke his chin in thought.  
“Interesting speech, Imperius and not one I had anticipated. A lot of flare and passion, although perhaps not for the best kind of audience.  
Nevertheless, let us say that we take your example, do you think that will be enough? There is still the problem of a shortage of sla-…workers.”

Val nods briefly and she is calming down now when she faces less resistance.  
“Yes, I know, but then we should look upon what other resources we have. Are there not a lot of droids in the Empire in superfluous positions, for example? Some of them could be reprogrammed to aid with manual labor instead. When we have the opportunity, we could try to construct more of them but for now, this would ease some of the burden, I believe.” 

A small smile curls up along his lips and he seems very intrigued.  
“Very well, I shall take your ideas into advisement, my friend.” 

Val breathes out, sensing that her anger is still hiding somewhere underneath and she needs some kind of outlet.  
“Thank you. Now I must leave, before I decide to do something I regret.”

She quickly turns on her heels and marches out of the room, once more looking at Lana. When she wanders onwards, Lana follows her.  
“That did not turn out…quite like I had imagined.” 

Val sighs deeply, her voice still shaking just a small bit in suppressed rage.  
“Nor did I. I was ready to start a fight in there when I entered.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” 

She senses how Lana strokes a hand around Val’s and smiles reassuringly. The Councilor locks their eyes together before slowly tilting her head to rest it against Lana’s shoulder.  
“Take me someplace calm and quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Does Val have claustrophobia? A little bit._
> 
> _As you hopefully noticed, this is not the first time that Val has ranted about slavery or tried to do something about it. I just sort of...wanted to show how she can snap sometimes when being unable to hold it back._   
>  _I hope I didn't make Davidge seem like a complete moron, because that wasn't my intention. I simply wanted him to be...a bit ignorant, I suppose? I've met people in my life who have shown a similar ignorance for how society works, which is what I tried to get across, kind of._   
>  _Part of the intent of this chapter was also to show that the Empire is facing problems._
> 
> _Next chapter gets back to Ashara, but then we have one more on Ziost, which will be somewhat more relaxing, I think._


	30. Locked accord

Penetrating the atmosphere, the Ashen Folly soon approaches the surface of the gree world it has arrived on. Large hi-tech constructions litter several parts of the landscape, but they are not placed in any typical shapes like the crew is used to. The gree on this planet appear much less focused on large settlements like cities and instead keep themselves to singular towers and other tall buildings every few kilometers. This design exposes the blue, red and green land which surrounds the constructions and Talos comments on the possible environmentally friendly nature of the gree. That said, they don’t know how these people operate, so it may all just be an illusion.

Being directed to one of the towers on the side of a mountain, Andronikos sets down the Ashen Folly upon a landing platform and prepares standby mode. He decides not to power down the weapons fully just yet, as they don’t know what’s awaiting them.  
“Well, guess I should say good luck in there.”

The three others are still with him on the bridge and Bejarah crosses her arms.  
“Not going with us, eh?”

“Nope, I think it’s much safer if I stay with the Folly, which is exactly what I prefer.” 

She looks amused, but neither Talos nor Ashara are particularly bothered by this. The Sith simply shrugs her shoulders.  
“As you wish. You should probably be prepared for us to move out swiftly, if need be.” 

“Already on it. Also, the sensors tell me that this world has a Type II atmosphere. I recommend putting on breathing masks.”

Beja gets up from her seat and rolls her eyes.  
“Brilliant. Let’s hope we don’t get into any fights then, or at least that we fire better than the enemy.”

Ash glances at her companion with a slightly amused look, but stays quiet. She, Talos and Beja are the ones going onto the surface and therefore are also the only ones who equip themselves with breathing masks and minor oxygen containers. Should keep them alive for at least a day and they doubt they’ll be here that long.  
When they head down the exit hatch, Ash can already see three individuals awaiting them. The two on the left are small creatures, cephalopods with six long tentacles mostly hidden beneath a set of robes, no typical humanoid mouth and some kind of sac protruding from the back of their heads. Their eyes are completely black although part of their grey skin appears to have markings on them, like tattoos or something similar. On top of this, there is also a few visible mechanical creations across their heads and tentacles, possibly implants. They are rather short, no more than a meter at most.  
On the other side, they see a droid in about humanoid size and roughly 180 centimeters tall. Its plates are silver colored and it has speakers instead of a typical mouth. Much like the walls of the building, it has an interesting pattern of colorful lights going across its body. 

Ash stops in front of the trio, bows her head briefly and then lets her voice be heard through the speakers of her mask.  
“Greetings, gree representatives. I am Ashara Zavros, Captain of this vessel and a member of the Sith order. The individuals with me are Talos Drellik and Bejarah, my colleagues.”

They can see how the gree limbs move somewhat, but they don’t seem to make any particular sounds. Instead, the droid speaks as expected.  
“Well met, imperial delegation. I am Vit-aK. The individuals on my right are Administrator Votak’k and Researcher Nanit’k of the Gree Enclave. You are black parallel.” 

Before anyone else says something, Talos speaks up.  
“Your Basic is remarkably improved compared to what we heard in orbit.” 

Vit-aK turns its focus to him.  
“Yes. It has been some time since my masters have had green bisectors in this area of space. Your language is different but not impossible. My masters located obsolete routines for translation among the databanks and configured those settings into my programming. It is not orange shift, which they apologize for, but should hopefully be of use to you still.”

Beja snorts and nods.  
“It’s a helluva lot more comprehensible, that’s for sure.” 

Ash sighs inwards at their lack of polite diplomatic behavior but disregards it for now.  
“Honorable gree, could you possibly tell us where we are? Is this the gree homeworld?”

The droid doesn’t seem to do much in terms of nodding or using body language at all, but it does turn to look at whomever it’s speaking to, which happens to be Ash now.  
“No, that is incorrect. This is not Gree. This world is...processing…”  
It seems to search for the right word.  
“Unable to find correct Galactic Republic Basic term. In gree language, this is yellow tangent.”

Talos raises a hand to stroke the bottom of his mask, which would be close to his chin.  
“Hmm, a colony? That is what we call worlds which are inhabited by civilizations from another planet.” 

“Correct. This is a gree colony. It is called Heta’kin’t.” 

He begins to smile somewhat.  
“Fascinating. It is extraordinary to think that we might be the first imperials to ever set foot upon a world within gree space. Would it be possible for us to see any maps or hyperspace coordinates?”

Ash lifts a cautionary hand as well then, peering at him.  
“Let us not get ahead of ourselves. We don’t wish to create an unfortunate situation, as new arrivals.”

There’s a small bit of disappointment in his gaze but he nods.  
“Ah, of course of course, my apologies.”

“What we would like to know however, is why you invited us so quickly down to the surface. Are you aware of the reason we are here?”  
She speaks to the droid but her eyes are upon the smaller duo. 

The droid makes a few noises to them and they return it in a similar tone, possibly their language.  
“My masters urge you to follow. There is something you must see.” 

There is no time to protest as the gree have already begin to move ahead, as have the droid. With no other choice, they continue. Beja glances at Ash in thought.  
“That was kinda hasty. Not even any refreshments or small talk first? Just straight to the matter at hand.” 

Ash shrugs.  
“I appreciate that.”

Beja begins to smirk and nudges her elbow into Ash’s arm playfully.  
“Of course you do.”

It elicits a small smile upon Ash’s lips but otherwise she keeps focused on their guides.  
Being led through the sparsely decorated corridors, they eventually arrive at a circular platform, an elevator, which starts to descend once they’ve all reached its surface.  
They ride down mostly in silence, except for the gree which appears to converse with one another. It’s quite a long trip too, probably many hundreds of meters although it’s impossible to see how far for them, as there’s no windows or numerical indicator of where they are.  
When it finally stops, they enter a dark hallway which lights up dynamically the further in they get. The gree representatives takes them all the way to a specific room, which appears to hold several different kinds of transparent containers. They see odd cubes, thin appendages, robotic limbs, even some organic mass, all of them suspended in the air within the containers. 

Vit-aK resumes speaking when they’ve gone a few meters further in.  
“Welcome to archive Un-kA’o. It was formerly utilized as a laboratory a few cycles ago. It is where the purple bisectors were located during their stay at this colony.” 

Ash widens her eyes then, not having realized that they’re in the correct area.  
“It was here? Who were they?”

“Unknown.”

Beja tilts her head doubtfully.  
“What do you mean, ‘unknown’? You let them in here without knowing who they were?”

“Incorrect. Researchers who cooperated with the purple bisectors knew of their identity. The archives do not include any specific identities however. All that remains is a statement from them, saying they were leaders of the Jedi Order from the Galactic Republic.” 

Ash looks surprised again, allowing memories of former Jedi leaders swirl through her mind.  
“How long ago was this?”

“Processing. According to databank records, it was slightly less than three Galactic Republic centuries. We apologize for not being able to convert to the exact cycle position. Gree do not use the same measurement of time.”

She shakes her head somewhat.  
“That’s…that’s alright.”  
She scowls in thought, trying to scour her own internal records.  
“This is very curious but, I can’t recall who led the Jedi back then. Talos?”

He sighs and shrugs, looking to be slightly defeated.  
“I apologize, my lord, I cannot recall any such information either. I will admit that Jedi history is not my foremost subject and specific names from that time period is likely obscured as well.”

At the same time, Beja appears amused.  
“Wait, so we’ve got two history experts and no one has an answer? C’mon.”

While Ash glares at her, Vit-aK continues.  
“Further clarification may be necessary. The Jedi arrived with wishes of negotiation. They made requests to utilize gree expertise and knowledge to develop a piece of technology meant for specific containment. It was crucial in their efforts to handle what they deemed a very dangerous threat in their part of the galaxy. In return, they were willing to share information regarding the Galactic Republic. The offer was accepted.” 

What kind of information would the gree possibly be interested in? Ash wonders if they truly were Jedi, if they’d speak about the Republic so handily as well. Beja also seems to be perturbed.  
“Eh, aren’t you guys way more technologically advanced than the Republic? Why would you want information about them?”

“Correction, gree Administrators were not interested in Republic technology; merely societal, cultural and governmental information.”

“They just…wanted to know what it was like in the Republic? Why?”

“Scientific curiosity. Gree value any knowledge which aids in studying the various cultures around the galaxy.”  
Beja appears skeptical, but Ash smiles somewhat, glad to know that there are others who feel just knowledge is enough of a reward. Vit-aK continues when there are no further questions.  
“The Jedi suggested it would be safer if the details of the technology they needed were not spread all too far within the Enclave, as to not endanger a large number of individuals. Only Researchers involved with the project were aware of the details.  
After the Jedi left, all information of their identities and the work that was done were destroyed. In agreement with terms from the Enclave, the Jedi promised to wipe all hyperspace coordinates to Heta’kin’t.”

This explains even more to the team, and Ash sighs briefly.  
“It would seem they upheld their part of the bargain then. We did not find coordinates to this world through any…conventional means.”

Talos looks around the room, not so much with astonishment but still with a good amount of appreciation.  
“A very fascinating place and story indeed. Though, it is somewhat disappointing that there is nothing left. Darth Imperius might be dissatisfied.”

“Incorrect.”  
They turn to Vit-aK again.  
“Identification records and development notes were deleted, but one prototype remains.”

Which would be the reason that they were lead here in the first place. Ash inclines her head eagerly.  
“Show us.”

The gree takes them to a specific container, somewhat larger than the others. It is located at the far end of the room, and lights ignite around it to reveal a platform. It is circular, no more than a few inches in height, with a glassy surface much like the walls, roof and floor of this building. Upon the top, they can see several red circles and blue lines which connect each one. It is also suspended in the air within this container, like the rest of the objects.  
“This is the prototype to the research project which purple bisectors cooperated with gree. It is the only remaining object from their collaboration.” 

It seems the gree have no problem with letting them approach the container and study the platform a bit closer. They walk around it and Talos tries to evaluate all angles.  
“Simplistic but interesting design. I bet we would find out more if we could study the interior, however.”

Ash nods briefly, as determination settles into her eyes.  
“Vit-aK, I would like to make a request to your masters.”

“They are willing to listen and negotiate, green bisector.” 

“I’d like for us to take this device with us when we leave.”

Beja glances her way, looking intrigued with Ash’s direct approach. Vit-aK is silent for several moments.  
“I shall tell my masters.”  
It turns towards the two gree and they seem to have a conversation for about half a minute, before Vit-aK continues.  
“The Administrator is uncertain regarding your motives, green bisector. This is a device which have remained within this archive for the cycles since its creation. It should not be needlessly removed.”

“I agree, but perhaps I can convince you through the reason we are here. We were taken this way by orders of my master, Darth Imperius, one of the leaders of the Sith Empire. We have been following in the footsteps of these supposed Jedi through the Force and have encountered a few other different sets of technology, which also appears to focus upon containment. My master believes that it’s this trail which led us here, to you.  
If there is something within the Force which allows us to find these pieces of technology, perhaps they are of importance for another purpose. Maybe this threat you spoke of is yet again a problem.  
If we can take this prototype with us, it may aid us in being able to solve this mystery.”

Vit-aK relays all the words to its master and they discuss among themselves yet again, longer than before.  
“Administrator Votak’k has said that we may come to an accord. In return, however, they ask that you and your companions share some history and cultural information of the Sith Empire. The Enclave’s records upon these subjects are far from complete.” 

Ash smiles gently.  
“Scientific curiosity?”

“Correct.”

“Very well. Administrator Votak’k and Researcher Nanit’k, as representative of the Sith Empire, I accept. I believe you shall find Lieutenant Talos here to be most helpful.”

Talos places hands upon his hips and smiles confidently.  
“Well, Sith history is indeed my favorite subject and a field I am an expert within. I believe this shall be a very enlightening conversation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I believe we're almost at the halfway mark now in this story. Well, as far as I've planned anyway. It's not precise but, my notes tells me this story should be somewhere between 60-65 chapters in total. If you're already bored at this point, well...it's not over any time soon. There is a whole bunch of Lana/Val moments to go, though._   
>  _I know that we're not even close to SoR content yet but, that was never the plan with this story anyway. It was just supposed to establish the Val/Lana pairing, explore it and then also delve into what happened to my version of the Exile's team._


	31. Eternity trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter gives an...unusual view of Lana, I suppose? I'm not so sure about it still but, it's done now and I'm releasing it anyway._

After the troublesome events around the office belonging to the Sphere of Production and Logistics, Lana and Valcera spent the following day mostly to themselves, away from everything else. It was a pleasant time, but Lana have noticed that there’s still something which is affecting Val’s mood. Hearing about the slavery which occurs on Ziost seems to have impacted her negatively. She was surely aware of that sort of business previously but the reminder may have ignited memories. 

On this day, one of the last that they’ll spend here before they need to return to Dromund Kaas, they’re out on the streets of New Adasta. With the festival still going on, there are a lot of people gathered on almost all roads, attending different events and displays. The city is bustling with noise and music, and most seem to be in a generally happy mood. There are of course those who are forced to be here and whether they are enjoying themselves or not is hard to tell, something that others may try not to think about. 

Regardless, Lana feels that there must be something she can do to cheer Val up and make her at least gain some positive memories from having been here. They’re currently in the food district of the market and the scents of spiced meats and boiling stews are all over the area – some of this probably doesn’t mix all too well with Val’s tastes either.  
“Do you think we should try to attend some kind of event together?”

Their hands are intertwined as they walk rather close and occasionally Val leans against her. Right now though, she glances up as if being taken out of some fairly deep thoughts.  
“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps we should try one of the holographic theatres? There’s a special annual one up for the festival.”

Val looks down again and sighs briefly.  
“There will probably be quite a long line and I don’t wish to just shove people aside.”

She may have a point, as it is usually rather packed, from what Lana can recall.  
“Very well. What about one of the operas? There’s always some kind of show prepared, especially for the Bloodfall.”

“I don’t think I could stand listening to any loud music right now.”

“Okay. Would you like to try some kind of meal while we’re in the right area then? I think I saw some nice vegetable soups a few blocks back.”

“Not really hungry right now either.” 

It becomes tougher to determine their actions when Val refuses to relent or consider their options.  
“Is there anything particular you’d like to do then? Or that you are less inclined to reject.” 

Another brief exhale and Val appears somewhat apologetic.  
“Sorry, darling, I…I don’t mean to get so gloomy but I’m not sure what I would like to do. I suppose anything that we can do together which doesn’t necessarily force us to be around all too big of a crowd.”

Her mind begins to wander and there are a few options that pops up.  
“Anything?”

“Well, within reason, of course.”

Lana looks around, assessing where they are before she tugs at Val’s hand to make her them go in a specific direction.  
“I may have a suggestion then. It is a bit…unusual, but it should allow us some privacy while we go through it. There won’t be many others around.”

Val nods, already looking more agreeable.  
“That sounds nice. Is it fun and easy?”

Something peculiar crawls up along Lana’s lips and she nods curtly.  
“I’d say it’s fun, yes, although there is a certain amount of difficulty to it.”

“You may have to fill me in then.”

“Have you ever heard of the ‘Eternity Hallow Union’? It has a name in the Sith tongue, but I doubt you’d know it.”

She’s right, as Val has yet to study that language much so far.  
“Hmm no, that name is unfamiliar to me. I’d like to know more though.”

Lana shares a look with her and smiles somewhat wryly.  
“I believe it would be a more enjoyable experience if you see it firsthand.”

“Eh, I see. Can’t you tell me something minor about it at least? I don’t like going in blind.”

“It is a traditional ceremony among the Sith purebloods, a rather ancient one. It used to be of larger importance far into the past, but now it simply has symbolic value and is more often completed for those that finds it interesting. It focuses on passions and…well, love.”

Val eyes her with some skepticism, although she can’t deny being intrigued.  
“Are you sure? Love doesn’t appear to be one of their favorite subjects exactly.”

“You’re only partially correct. Love is a rather private matter but, there are many who are quite passionate for it when being able to display it away from others.”

Val can’t say she’s ecstatic about it but, she will admit that a small part of her wants to push ahead and she allows that feeling to lead her right now.  
“Alright, let us try this ceremony then. Where do we have to go?”

“Follow me.”

The two of them try to locate some transportation that can fly them to another district of the city. When they land, they find themselves a few levels higher up, and without much people around. Val is thankful for the respite as they step out on the platform and once more get a view over the city.  
Lana continues to pull her along, not giving her any further details on the ceremony, until they enter the lobby of some kind of shop. Or at least that’s what Val assumes it is, seeing as how they have all sorts of items hanging up on the walls and on a few tables placed on the floor. It isn’t all too easy to determine what their focus is either. Val can see different physical tools, pottery, intricate ornamental clothing – all of it seemingly quite old as well. Some sort of antique store, maybe? 

Currently, there aren’t any customers inside and there’s only one man behind the counter, a pureblood. At first, he appears to frown when he looks at Val but this gaze quickly changes to surprise. He bows his head respectfully.  
“D-Darth Imperius! No…no one had told me that you would be coming here. We are honored to have you in our humble establishment.”

While Lana looks amused, Val rolls her eyes and does her best not to sigh.  
“That’s alright, I had made no prior plans to come here. Actually, I’m still not sure what this place is, exactly.”

His head turns up again, but Lana interjects before he can respond.  
“My name is Lana Beniko. We want to go through the Eternity Hallow Union. I hear this store has been handling this event for the past few years.”

The man looks uncertain and fidgets with his hands slightly.  
“A-ah, yes, we have been given the honor of arranging the ritual. We have it all set up a few levels below.”

Val arches a brow and then peers at Lana suspiciously.  
“Hold on, ‘ritual’? I thought you said it was supposed to be some kind of ceremony.”

Lana looks somewhat amused.  
“Well, it’s pretty similar.”

“Those two do not always mean the same thing, you know.”

“I know, but I don’t think the semantics is as important here. It’s an enjoyable experience nevertheless.”

Val frowns slightly and wants to protest but they’ve already come this far.  
“Alright, I’ll let it slide for now. If it gets too strange however, I am immediately pulling out.”

“Deal.”

The man still doesn’t look all too sure, as if he’s struggling with something.  
“Well, erm, usually only purebloods partake of this particular ritual…”  
Lana immediately gives him a very serious frown and he clears his throat, really not wanting to get in her way.  
“…but of course, we would never dream of declining a member of the Dark Council! You are welcome to participate, my lord.”

Val just shrugs briefly, as she remains too skeptical to care about the unfair treatment others may get.  
“Thank you, I suppose.”

They are invited to enter a door further back which eventually takes them into an elevator that they ride down through. Once they’ve arrived at the correct level, they’re led off to a secluded room where they are asked to change their clothes. Another Sith comes to place the attires they are expected to wear and Val feels even more unsure when she eyes it. Most of it probably comes down to the fact that it’s rather…short.  
The outfit is divided into three parts – a long skirt that opens up on the sides to give some leg space, sandals and a sleeveless top that reaches down just barely past her chest, leaving her stomach bare. It’s at least in shades of purple, but she wonders even further what they’ve gotten themselves into.

Lana is already in the process of changing.  
“What’s wrong?”

“…do we really need to wear this?”

“It is expected of us, yes. You don’t like them?”

“They’re just rather…sparse.” 

Lana snickers briefly and corrects her hair after she’s put on the top.  
“So? You’ve worn challenging outfits in the past, yes?”

“…not like this! And certainly not for some kind of strange ritual. I hope they don’t expect us to have sex in front of a crowd.”

She begins to chuckle somewhat louder this time and shakes her head.  
“You have a vivid imagination, dear. But no, that is not the plan. Not exactly anyway.”

Val glares at her while she starts to undress.  
“…your vagueness in this matter is not doing you any favors, you know.”

“You’ll enjoy yourself, I promise.”

A while later, they wander out through a hallway and exit into a much larger circular room. A few things immediately stand out for her – the first is of course the floor which is made of sand. It’s been placed in here but the reason for it is not entirely obvious just yet. Secondly, there’s a grid of steel bars on the opening by the opposite wall, like some kind of cell to keep out prisoners or beasts.  
Lastly, when she glances further up, the roof is far higher than anticipated. Instead, there’s another level above them which gives space to several rows of spectator seats. Val gets an eerie feeling, like it’s supposed to be some sort of arena. There aren’t any big crowds here though, merely three purebloods who watch them with rather grim faces. 

The first one they met currently sits with a control pad in his hands and nods down at them. It appears he decides to keep the introductions in Basic for their benefit.  
“Welcome, Lana Beniko and Darth Imperius of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, to the Eternity Hallow Union – Zaarkashi’ottar. As you have not announced any further guests or family members, I assume you wish to participate without them.”

Val raises one of her brows in confusion, not sure what that’s supposed to mean but Lana nods sharply.  
“That is correct. It is only for the two of us.”

“Very well. Do you wish for me to explain the ancient rites?”

She shakes he head briefly.  
“No, I know what is required of us.”

Val clears her throat however.  
“Actually, I don’t know much of what will transpire so, I would appreciate some kind of description.”

Lana meets her Val’s eyes and lowers her voice.  
“For the most part, it will just be a historical overview and a philosophical meaning of what we will be doing. I’d rather you just see it instead.” 

This does nothing to sate Val’s doubts about where they have to be, but she shrugs briefly.  
“As you wish. No, we won’t require any explanation, I suppose. We are ready to begin the…ritual.” 

He nods once more and then inclines his head towards the other two Sith and shortly after, they stand up, putting their hands into a position of some kind of prayer and shut their eyes. They begin to chant in the Sith language, and as Val knows only a few words from it, she is unaware of what it all means. From the sound of it though, it feels rather serious. Perhaps it would be best for her to build up her energies just in case they’re thrust into something dangerous.  
When it ends, the caretaker speaks without opening his eyes.  
“Who shall be wielding the blade?”

“…sorry what? Blade?”

Lana continues to be amused by Val’s confusion.  
“I will be the wielder, of course.”

Val shares another tentative glance with her but Lana attempts to smile in a reassuring way. They hear a noise from the wall and a hatch opens up, revealing a sword of some kind. After approaching it, Lana pulls it off its handles and then extracts it from the sheath. While she’s unsure regarding most of what she sees, it’s still a peculiar weapon which piques Val’s interest. Lana offers it to her and the Councilor strokes a hand across the flat side of the blade. Only one edge of it is sharp, although it seems to have been thoroughly prepared for usage.  
“A vibrosword?” 

Lana shakes her head.  
“No, just a sword. There’s no technology implanted within it.” 

That surprises her even further and she tries to examine it as thoroughly as possible. The flat side has several symbols running down through its length, again probably in the Sith tongue.  
“Just…a steel blade? Rather primitive, wouldn’t you say?”

“I did say ‘ancient ceremony’, didn’t I?”

Val rolls her eyes.  
“Fair enough.”

They hear the caretaker speak again.  
“Darth Imperius, do you wish to bless the weapon before we proceed?”

“Eh…sure, I guess, if someone explains how I go about doing that.”

With another smile, a softer one this time, Lana approaches her and places a hand upon one of Val’s, the one not holding hilt. Without saying a word, she wraps Val’s hand around the blade, placing the sharp edge against the palm. Realization dawns in her eyes and Lana waits for approval. Imperius takes a deep breath before she inclines her head in agreement.  
A quick and sharp cut is made across the palm and Val just barely winces from the pain. Lana’s voice remains gentle as well.  
“Pull your hand away and squeeze the blood over the tip.”

She does as she’s told, letting a few drops hit the upper part of the blade. Lana aids her by spreading it all around that specific area, staining it in red.  
They gain looks of approval from above.  
“The blessing has been given. Prepare yourselves for the arrival of the beast!”

For a moment, Val isn’t sure whether she should be stunned or not. They were given a blade, so obviously they were expected to use it but, is this supposed to be some kind of battle to the death? Doesn’t sound particularly romantic to her.  
A door opens past the bars on the opposite side, revealing sounds of growling and hissing. A sleen is being prepared for release and while it’s not huge, Val still doesn’t like the idea of Lana fighting with just a simple steel sword. She tries to send her girlfriend a questioning gaze but Lana appears rather determined.  
“With this blessing, I will slay the beast in the name of Valcera Nih’etat, my beloved. The ground and our souls shall drink of its blood.”

Before Val manages to protest, the bars are opened up and the sleen roars while it launches itself out from its cage, intent on slaying anyone in its path.  
Val has not witnessed Lana fighting in any proper battles previously, only in short sparring sessions and target practice. Those occurrences could hardly prepare her for how proficient her lover is with weapons, but it is certainly revealed now.  
The blonde Sith manages to move in a rather quick pace, despite the outfit and deftly avoids both a slash from its claws and a lunge of its sharp fangs. She needs no more than one strike across its side to cut a wound large enough that the beast immediately starts to stumble and flee. It whines in fear and anger over the critical cut it received but Lana thankfully has no need for prolonging its death. She launches for another strike, this time by its throat and it falls to the ground with a loud thud, being able to just take a few more breaths before death descends upon it.  
While Lana’s attacks were swift and very efficient, Val found it most interesting to see how silently she handled it. There were no battle cries or grunts while she struck. 

The rest watch as Lana stabs the sword into the ground and steps into the vicinity of the corpse. She moves her hands towards the wound, poking her fingers into it and then proceeds to coat her arms as well as her cheeks in blood. It’s a somewhat macabre sight, but Lana does it without hesitation.  
After she is done, she motions for Val to approach. The mirialan isn’t quite sure at first whether she wants to but, she trusts Lana. When she is close enough, Lana proceeds to paint parts of her body in the blood as well, forming certain markings on the back of Val’s hands as well as on her bare stomach. The carcass does stink a bit but, she chooses to focus on her lover instead. She can sense emotions building up inside Lana – even though she hides it from her exterior, there is excitement surging from within her. When she finally rises, Val can see as much in those yellow eyes and she knows what is coming.

It’s a rather odd place and situation to kiss, especially as Lana’s cheeks still have blood across them, but the lips were thankfully spared from it. Val feels her own desire rising when Lana pushes their lips together tightly and squeezes her back eagerly. It is definitely more than the chaste kisses she has seen others do at weddings and such, making Val wonder if her initial assumption were correct.  
It does eventually end however, as Lana reluctantly pulls herself back and lets the caretaker continue.  
“Lana Beniko has slain the beast in your name, my lord! Now, focus your passions and desire into strength and burn the carcass!” 

Val surveys him with further disbelief, and looks to Lana for approval. It is given immediately and she understands what must be done. Spreading her arms and bending her fingers, the Force takes shape into her hands, and lightning soon erupts from them. She lets it lick her skin, increasing its power as far as she is ready to take it and then lets it loose. Purple light races across the room and hits the sleen body, immediately beginning to fill it. As she is not told how far she needs to go, she continues to burn it, soon seeing smoke erupting from it as well.  
They all seem satisfied when Val has fried it enough, having almost blackened the exterior hide of the body. 

The spectators all join together in a few more words in the Sith language, these ones calmer and slower. When they’re done, the caretaker smiles slightly and bows his head.  
“Your power is impressive, my lord, but it should not come as a surprise from someone of your station. In the past, it would be expected of you to eat from the body as well, but that is not necessary here and probably not sanitary for non-purebloods.  
Instead, I congratulate you on finishing the ritual. We shall have some Adasta wine prepared for you in one of the rooms, as a celebration.”

Val doesn’t quite understand the purpose of what they did, but it was certainly exciting and the gloom in her attitude has completely evaporated. When facing Lana again, she sees how the advisor smiles at her and she can’t help but return it.  
“It was rather impressive, indeed. Didn’t think it would excite you that much.”

Val closes the distance between them again and reaches up to touch Lana’s cheek, not caring whether there’s blood against on it or not as her hand is just as red.  
“Then you underestimate how much I love your lips.”

She decides to display how much she means this by pulling her down into another kiss, this one gentler in its nature but no less loving. When this is all done, she probably needs to take Lana back to their room.  
The caretaker seems to have a few more words for them, however.  
“Seeing your united strength and power, my lord, I am sure that your marriage will be a good one.”

At first, she believes she’s mistaken and somehow must’ve heard the wrong kind of words. Surely he did not just say that?  
“…pardon? What did you just say? Marriage?”

Before he responds, Lana snickers as she starts to move away, back to the exit. The look he gives Val is as if it should’ve been obvious.  
“Well…yes of course. Eternity Hallow Union is one out of many pre-wedding ritual of the ancient Sith, meant to symbolize as the name depicts – the eternal strength of the union that is about to transpire. I thought that was obvious.”

Val whirls around towards Lana, who is now almost running to the door instead.  
“…where are you going, Beniko?!”

“I just wanted to cheer you up!”  
She can’t hold back her laughter any longer, not after seeing Val’s reaction. 

Val isn’t particularly slow herself however, and utilizes the Force in order to catch up once they’re back in the corridor. She tackles a laughing Lana into the wall, and smirks as she holds the human against it.  
“You made me go through a weird marriage ritual filled with killing beasts and getting blood all over me, just to cheer me up?”

It is unusual to see Lana like this, and this kind of event was definitely not something she had expected to come from her usually rather laid-back lover.  
“You were not very receptive to everything I had to offer so, I figured the only way to take your mind off things was to get your blood pumping.”

It is true that she had been lost too much in gloomy thoughts for a few days now and that might have ruined the experience somewhat. This may have been taking it…a little bit too far though.  
Val shakes her head and shifts her hands to the collar of Lana’s clothes, pulling her down somewhat.  
“Next time you need to do that, just get me drunk and into a bed instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lana is a bit more open-minded to these sorts of things here as she has been allowed to relax...and possibly drink a little._   
>  _This is also Lana before all the shit with the Revanites and Valky happening._
> 
> _And yeah, I'm not very good at like...cultural stuff but, I wanted to do something that would symbolize the focus on strength and blood in Sith society. Well, in the far past anyway. This isn't something that is done much right now and I'm thinking this may not have been exactly how it was done back then either. It's what they've heard from stories and historical texts, basically._


	32. Shrouded pursuit

“C’mon now, let’s try to celebrate a little bit.”

Ashara rolls her eyes at the notion, wondering why she even opened her door.  
“Celebrate what, exactly?”

Bejarah folds her arms, taking a few steps further within. That may make it somewhat more difficult to push her out, in case Ash would attempt such a thing.  
“Well, you know, several things. More of the mystery has opened up for us, you successfully started possible diplomatic ties between the Gree Conclave and the Empire, and lastly, we completed our mission. Those are some pretty damn good reasons, if you ask me.”

Instead of completely focusing on the situation, Ash is working with one of the datapads inside her cabin.   
“Technically, our mission is not finished until we have delivered the prototype back to Dromund Kaas.”

Beja waves dismissively.  
“Bah, details. We still did a lot of good! That’s enough of a reason to have some fun.”

It wasn’t more than a few hours ago that they left orbit around the gree colony, and Ash figured that Beja would wait at least a day before acting upon their privacy.   
“And if we were to assume that I agree, which I’m not saying that I am, what would you consider to be the best way to celebrate this…success?”

A rather smug look appears on the rattataki’s expression. Perhaps she should’ve framed that question differently.   
“Well, I did bring some rather nice drinks with me, before we left. Could try some of those.”

“Alcoholic beverages don’t particularly interest me.”

“Figured as much. However, there is one certain activity which I suggested before we reached the gree. Maybe now is the time to try some of that?”

It took a little while but, finally Ash’s gaze has turned back to Beja, watching her skeptically.   
“You want to dance now?”

“It’s as good of a time as any, right?”

“I’ve got work to do.” 

“Pfft, that’s always your excuse. You had work to do previously as well and yet you agreed anyway.” 

Ash shrugs slightly.  
“You wanted to create a challenge out of that and I do occasionally enjoy such distractions. They can be useful to test myself with.”

Beja chuckles for a bit and shakes her head.  
“What, so you won’t do this with me unless I beat you in some kind of contest?”

It’s pretty rare for Ash to show any kind of sly sign of her own, but that seems to be what Beja witnesses right now. Her lips curl up somewhat and she tilts her head expectantly.   
“Would that not be a proper way to test you as well? To see how far you are willing to go.” 

On one hand, that creates some difficulty for Beja to proceed as she really need to struggle. At the same time though, from the look of things, Ash may be more willing than what was first anticipated.   
“Tsk, didn’t know you expected so much from me.”

“Now you do.”

“Do you have some kind of trial in mind?”

Ash lowers her device for a moment, glancing away in thought.  
“Not quite yet but, I believe I could think of something. It might not be the same type of game as previously, however.”

Taking another couple of steps forward, these ones are infused with a bit more confidence as a smirk spreads across her features.   
“Don’t worry, I’m used to hardships from my past. I think I can best anything you throw at me.”

Their eyes meet again and curiosity appears to glisten within Ash.  
“I’ll be very interested to see if-“

Before she can finish her sentence, both of them stop and almost tumble to the floor as the whole ship shakes violently. Ash was already sitting on the edge of her bed so she merely falls back into it, but Beja was standing in the middle of the room and with nothing to hold onto, she stumbles forward and almost lands on top of the Sith. Thanks to her quick reflexes, she manages to plant her arms at Ash’s sides and stops her own descent. They are a lot closer now however with Beja supporting herself just a few centimeters above Ash, which is certainly on both of their minds, but they have other concerns.   
“What…the hell was that?”

Ash shakes her head and her eyes drift to the door from where she’s lying.  
“I…I don’t know, but I have a feeling we should go check immediately.”

After helping each other up, they move in a quick pace towards the bridge. On the way, another shake rattles the entire Ashen Folly and worry seeps further into their minds. At least they were better prepared for it this time.  
Once they enter the bridge, they see a lot of warning lamps flashing and even hearing a few beeping noises. Currently, it’s only Andronikos inside and he’s focusing intently on his task.   
“Andronikos, what’s going on?!”

“What does it look like? We’re under attack!”

They focus on the control board, trying to assess the situation.  
“What? By who?”

The pilot sighs and through the front windows, out in space, they can see several glowing red shots fly past them.   
“I haven’t exactly had time to ask them! They refused to respond to any efforts of communication and I haven’t had time to lock the sensors onto them. Perhaps someone should do that now! I could also use someone on weapons!”

Beja nods sharply at the latter.  
“On it.”

This leaves Ash to approach their scanning equipment as Andronikos does his best to keep the Folly out of their foe’s targeting sensors.   
Ash takes her seat and attempts to assess the situation. It’s not all too difficult getting information about the star system, although it’s not one she recognizes. No planets with any highly evolved sentient civilizations on it, at the very least.   
“What happened? Did they take us out of hyperspace?”

Andro’s eyes is everywhere right now, trying to access different controls, such as speed and shield adjustments.   
“No no, that was me. Needed to leave hyperspace for a regular course correction, but just half a minute after we did, these people started shooting. It’s like they were waiting all along. Haven’t been able to shake them either.”

Ash frowns, not liking the sound of it. She continues her efforts of scanning the other ship.  
“It’s not a large vessel anyway, no bigger than ours. They seem to have as many cannons as us too.”

“Yeah, that’s not really the problem. It’s more of an issue that we’ve not had time to charge our shields fully and they have us in their sights, while we do not.”

By another terminal, Beja sits and grits her teeth as she fires as much as possible through the targeting computers.   
“Damn those guys are slippery! Can’t get a good lock on ‘em and my shots keep missing for the most part.”  
Fortunately, she is pushing them back and giving Andro some welcome relief and opportunity to charge their defenses.   
“Can’t you make another jump yet?”

“No, that would be crazy! We’d have to lower our shields while it prepares, which will give them way too much opportunity to blast us. I need more time and space.”

Beja sighs deeply and shakes her head, narrowing her eyes while she continues.  
“Fine, I’ll do my best.”

As they argue, Ash gets a better identification of their opponent. Definitely a well-equipped vessel focused upon offense. The difficulty is simply to assess where it is from. Their databanks show very little from what they have stored, and there are no markers that she recognizes – neither Republic nor Imperial. Is this merely a coincidence, a pirate ship…or possibly a third faction out for the same goal? It’s not completely implausible that it’s just a way to cover themselves up as well, of course, but who really knew they’d be coming here?  
“Whatever they’re after, it clearly does not include us being alive.”

“Exactly, which is why we need a plan to get outta here!”

Instead of watching the ship, Ash redirects her focus upon the rest of the star system, attempting to find a solution.  
“There are not a lot of places we could lose them, unless we increase speed. The closest planet is currently on the other side of that star.”

All three knows what she’s speaking of as they can currently see the light from it through their window. It’s pretty much right in front of them and the only celestial body directly in their path, but still quite a distance away.   
“I could try to push our engines for as long as possible, but they appear to keep up with us rather well.”

“Seems like it, yes.”

“Nothing else that we can use? Any major asteroids or comets?”

Ash searches in vain across the screen and slowly shakes her head.  
“Not within our current vicinity. I believe we’re too close to the star, at least in comparison to anything else.”

Andro scowls and remains quiet for a little while. Part of this is because he has to evade more shots and keep them on a course which will hopefully give them an opportunity to escape. Unfortunately, their attackers seem to predict his behavior rather well and fires off enough shots to keep them in line.   
There is something which begins to dawn on him, however.  
“I may have…a plan. Kind of.”

Several more shots fly off from the ship’s cannons, currently aimed backwards, but Beja is still in the conversation.  
“Spill it. It’s better than trying to linger around here and hoping they won’t blast us before we lose our shields.”

He inclines his head, indicating the star through the window.  
“We could try to push their ship, go in close to the star and hope that the heat will make them turn around.”

Both Ash and Beja immediately turn to him in shock.  
“What?!”

“That sounds…very risky.”

He nods and begins to increase speed, which somewhat decreases their steering capability.   
“Yeah, it’s not exactly the safest plan I’ve ever had but, unless we wanna take the chance of preparing a hyperspace jump with these guys on our tail, then it’s the best I got out here.”

Beja leans back and raises her hands in a protesting manner.  
“Wait a second! Isn’t this even riskier? I mean, won’t the heat of the star just obliterate us?”

“It depends how close we go. The heat will increase the further we get but, I recently installed new shield generators and heat launchers. I’m not saying we’re going straight into that thing, but if our gear is better than theirs, we have a big possibility of forcing them to turn around. That will allow us some respite and a chance to escape.”

“Can’t they just shoot us when the heat starts to deplete our shields?”

“Sure, but if they wanna keep this distance between us, they gotta go in close. Eventually, they’ll have to either prioritize power on the shields or the weapons…or turn back around.”

There are a lot of uncertainties in this plan, but as the two women glances at each other, they don’t have a better solution.  
“Ash?”

“…I don’t have much to add, I’m afraid. If you think you can do this, Andronikos, we will be forced to trust you. You have my permission to proceed.”

Once more he nods, this time somewhat in appreciation of the confidence and focuses completely on his task.  
“Reducing power to weapons and increasing speed.”

Something within all of them still hope that the team will be able to shake their enemy, but they appear to charge up their speed as well. Every now and then, a few shots hit their shields but the enemy is not attempting to shoot constantly. Perhaps they are too afraid of wasting power which would make them lose the proximity to their goal.   
Several minutes passes by as they get closer to the star and Ash takes the opportunity to explain the situation to Talos and the rest of their crew. All they can really do is hold on and hope that Andro is correct in his assumptions.

Beja switches location, sitting down next to Ash to oversee their sensors, as her weapon station is pretty useless at this point. They see how the heat indicator increases steadily and the enemy has once more began firing further when they get nothing in return. Apparently, they have realized Andro’s plan and hopes to stop it. Unfortunately, despite his calculations, they still have not slowed down.   
It is still a bit left until they are within dangerous levels of it, but already warning signals sounds through the bridge. Clearly the ship would prefer that they leave. 

Beja shifts her gaze to look at Ash.  
“Can’t you do something with the Force?”

Ash faces her and arches a brow in response.  
“…in what way?”

“I dunno, to protect the ship or something? I’ve seen Val doing some crazy shit in the past, shielding herself with lightning and all that.”

She emits a brief sigh, slumping her shoulders somewhat.  
“It’s not that easy. Such skill requires a specific kind of training.”

“And you don’t have that?”

“I do but…I never specialized in such defense measures. Master Valcera have attempted to train me but I still have a long way to go.”

Beja turn forward, gazing upon the star they’re approaching. It’s usually a type of life-giving entity, but out here it’s far too menacing.  
“Can’t you at least give it a try? I think we’ll need everything we can get.”

“A ship is rather different from shielding a person.”  
They lock their eyes together and while Ash still shows doubts, she sighs and shuts them soon after.  
“But…I shall do my best.”

That pleases the mercenary and she places a hand on Ash’s shoulder.  
“I believe in you, Ash, if that matters.”

A few more minutes and their enemy persists, not giving in despite the dangers. No ordinary foe would continue through all these failures and difficulties, so they must really want them dead. Every attempt at communication with the other ship has failed, leaving this alternative as their only chance to succeed.   
Red light flashes fiercer than ever inside all parts of the ship and while most can’t quite detect it yet, Ash can sense a slight vibration throughout the ship as natural forces pushes harshly against it. No ship is meant to get this close to a star and it is straining their shields.   
Andro narrows his eyes, but keeps one hand at his controls at all times, still doing his best to avoid any shots aimed at them.  
“Shields are still functioning but they’re getting low. Heat launchers are working overtime.”

“And the enemy?”

He goes silent for a few seconds before he sighs.  
“They’re still after us. Stubborn bastards…”

Beja throws a worried glance to Ash again as a tension is building up around the Sith. Obviously, she’s doing her best to aid in keeping the ship intact, if that is even possible. At this range, it would be blinding to look at the star but Andro has increased the shielding effects on the windows as well, which means it is currently not as damaging for their eyes.   
Time keeps ticking and they are approaching a limit to how far they can go. If they don’t turn around before reaching it, there’s a very big possibility they won’t be leaving at all. Andro’s hope was that they’d be better equipped than the other ship, but now he’s not so certain of that, seeing how they continue pursuing the Folly. Their blaster cannons have now stopped firing however, meaning they may not be as big of a threat, but that can change in a second. 

When it seems to be at its darkest, something flares up on the other ship and Beja leans forward to the sensor displays.  
“I think their shields are close to popping. They…they’re turning around!”

Despite the heat and still being in the danger zone, Andro flashes a small triumphant grin.  
“Damn right they are. Knew they couldn’t beat the Folly. Hold on, we still gotta get out of here. I’m taking us in the opposite direction.”

The ship has begun to vibrate further now, and not because of any attacks but rather the pressure it has to endure. Andro does his best to turn them around, away from the star but their moves are rather sluggish when most power is focused upon the shields and heat sinks. While Beja helps to monitor it all and reroute power to different areas, she can see how Ash leans forward, resting a hand upon the control board. The strain within her begins to show up physically and it is obvious now that her powers are aiding them in keeping the ship intact.   
“Ash, don’t push yourself too-“

“ _Quiet._ I need to…focus.”

Worry spreads across Beja’s expression but she doesn’t add anything. Whatever she’s doing, it’s obviously working.   
A few minutes later they’re finally outside of the range of the star, so that they can once more increase speed and charge the hyperspace engine. That is when Ash emits a deep sigh and her body goes somewhat limp. Beja is there just in time to catch her and holds the togruta in her arms.   
“You…you okay?”

Ash keeps her eyes half-open, seeming exhausted from the effort. There’s a very brief shake of her head before she responds quietly.  
“…that was not…a very good idea.”

She tries to offer a comforting smile in return.  
“I disagree. You may have helped save this crew with what you just did.”

Ash exhales and shuts her eyes.  
“…I think you’re exaggerating my influence.”

“You can do more than you think.”

Andro throws them both a quick look before he smiles.  
“Well, regardless, we’re getting the hell out of here unless you’ve got anything against it.”

Beja snorts and shakes her head.  
“Shut up and get to it.”

“Off we go!”  
Being too far away from each other, the other ship is hardly even in range to see as the Ashen Folly enters hyperspace, returning to their destination of Dromund Kaas. They’ll have much to discuss at arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Right so, I'm not sure exactly how accurate this is for how ships can approach stars or whatever but, I just took some inspiration from the hours I've put into Elite: Dangerous. In that game, you can approach stars up to a certain point where the shields and the ship begins to overheat. I just figured that, if there's nothing else in the way that they can use to get in between them and their enemy, then perhaps that heat could be used. I know that people jump around all the time into hyperspace and stuff in Star wars but, it made it more exciting to think that it's not just about pushing a button, and that you may have to have good circumstances to do so instead._   
>  _It was also a fun way to push their skills somewhat, both for Andronikos and Ashara. Oh, and showing the affection between Bejarah and Ash._


	33. Above a crowded shade

After Ashara’s team returned to Dromund Kaas, they had a debriefing with Valcera to inform her of everything that occurred in as much detail as possible. She was left with the prototype to do her own tests on it and the day after, she sends a message for Bejarah to meet with her in private. Despite the safety of Val’s office, they decide to leave the building and instead take an airspeeder which Beja has procured. They don’t have any specific destination so they simply go on a ride around the city while they speak. 

Val sits in her typical red and black robes with a few armor pieces around the neck and arms, while the mercenary wears a looser set of pants along with a hoodie. Formality in contrast with something rather casual.  
“I have evaluated the prototype my team brought back.”

Beja is situated behind the steering handles and tries to divide her vision as much as possible between the path ahead of them and Val.  
“Something you didn’t want to tell the others then? Since we’re out here.”

“No, but I’ll get to that later.”  
She sighs and folds her arms.  
“Just like with the last one, I have received no immediate visions from the Force walk ritual. In comparison with that one however, I kept hearing these quite vague whispers somewhere in the background.”

“Any voice that you recognize?”

“Unfortunately not. Well, not that I could hear any voices in those dreams I received from the previous artefact either but, these ones remain just as elusive. Far too quiet to make out any words either.”

Beja nods curtly.  
“So, we’ve got no direction or clue where to go next.”

“Precisely. If the previous experience was anything to go by though, it’s likely that I’ll somehow have to be…attuned to this prototype.”

“Do you know how long that will take?”

“No, I do not, nor do I know how to go about doing that either. I’m not sure if there was a specific action which triggered it last time or if it was just something that came about naturally.”  
She sighs and raises a hand to rub her forehead.  
“I am considering to let my team do some tests and deeper examinations upon it, but I’m not sure if they will inadvertently break or trigger something. Either situation could be fairly bad.”

Beja doesn’t seem as bothered and simply shrugs.  
“Can’t be that bad. Your guy, Talos, seems pretty good at what he does. I’m sure his expertise could help you out.”

“Even if it somehow reveals something he shouldn’t see?”

“Well, it’s not like him knowing about Surik will somehow give him further knowledge about us.”

Val remains sceptical but she may have a point.  
“Perhaps. I’ll give it some thought before I decide anything, however.”  
Her eyes drifts back to the rattataki.  
“This ship that attacked you, I decided to investigate it. The model is not registered in any imperial databank which I can reach, nor the Republic ships which we’ve spotted. Have you seen it before?”

Beja shakes her head slightly.  
“Nope, I haven’t, but Andronikos told me that he might have. The two of us made some quick investigations through the HoloNet and different contacts. We actually found something.”  
She raises her hand and pushes a few buttons on a control panel in the middle. A small holographic projector shows the rather narrow and flat ship in between them.  
“This is the same ship model, but not the one we found. Instead, it’s the blueprint for a prototype supposedly being made by the Hutts.” 

Val’s gaze shifts to confusion as she inspects the hologram.  
“The Hutts? But that’s…that shouldn’t be possible. Why would they try to get in our way?”

“Beats me. As far as I know, the Hutts should have no knowledge of our group nor what we intend to do.”

Val considers which factions could possibly know of the Revanites and while it’s not impossible, it seems highly unlikely that the Hutts would take enough interest, unless they’ve somehow found out on a whim. But then again, what would they do about such information? It’s not like there’s a whole lot of profit in directly confronting them.  
“They wouldn’t have much motive to get involved either. Perhaps they are not responsible here?”

“I don’t know if it’s wise to count them out but, I suppose it’s possible that they aren’t our direct opposition. They could be in league with whomever attacked us though.”

“Maybe.”  
This is the third time she’s even heard of incidents regarding this hunt, and two of them now having struck her team.  
“I feel this must somehow be connected to the cybernetic individuals you faced last time.”

Beja’s eyes glistens with curiosity and a bit of anger flash through them as well. That would be the second time those bastards got in her way.  
“You’re probably right. Did Talos and his team find anything during their tests on the remains?”

Emitting a brief sigh, Val shakes her head disappointedly.  
“They did not. Well, the components of the leftovers of course but, nothing substantial. We would need a more intact individual to actually find important information.”

“Well, that sucks. What about your own investigations? You have any idea who might be doing this?”

Another exhale, but this time she begins to sound more frustrated.  
“No, and it’s not just a problem regarding _who_ might be targeting us, nor why, but also who it is targeted _at._ Is it the Revanites? The Empire? Me, specifically? It could even be someone which wants to hurt anyone in my team or even the gree. Without being able to see their angle, I don’t know where to start. There’s always people conspiring against each other within the Empire, and I’m able to snatch up some revelations here and there, but nothing I’ve found so far could lead me towards the truth of this mystery. It’s…infuriating.”

“Yeah. Seeing what they’ve thrown at us so far, they also seem to have a lot of resources. It has to be someone with power.”

“Mm, unfortunately, that doesn’t really help us. There are too many powerful people with destructive agendas in this galaxy. I’m fairly sure I have several directed at me right this moment.”

Beja starts to smirk, as she can certainly understand that conclusion.  
“Well hey, at least this means you’re popular, right? Probably not with the right people, though.”

Val rolls her eyes.  
“Popularity isn’t something I asked for. It just came with the assignment in the Dark Council.”

“Oh c’mon, that’s not true. I know you want the people of the Empire on your side, which means being popular.”

She sends Beja a short glare, before she pushes past this subject.  
“In any case, we need to figure out who else knows about us and who might have reasons to interrupt our missions. I’m going to make this a top priority among my own tasks.”

“Even above the war effort?”

“Marr, Malgus and the others mostly handle that anyway, so yes, I believe I can divert my attention to my own agenda. Besides, it does still have a part in protecting the Empire. Sort of.”

Beja emits a short chuckle.  
“I guess you know best. While you do that, I’m gonna try to look more into this ship. I’ve got some friends in Hutt space that can make inquiries and if I get the chance, I might head over there for a quick visit myself.”

“Just watch yourself while you’re there. If they are trying to sabotage for us, they’ll surely keep their eyes open for our arrival.”

“Bah, don’t worry, I’ve dealt with worse situations.”

It’s uncertain whether that’s true or not but Val decides not to prod her about it.  
It does appear that their ride may come to an end at this point, but there’s another issue which they need to discuss. Well, at least Val feels it is important.  
“Don’t head back to the Citadel just yet.”

“You want a ride to another destination?”

“No, I had something else in mind.”  
While Beja turns to look at her, there’s a certain increased sharpness in her tone and gaze. She’s scrutinizing the mercenary for some reason.  
“Well, I heard from Ash that you and her spent some time together on the Ashen Folly. _Alone._ Would you like to explain that?”

Oh, so that’s where the tension came from.  
Beja quickly clears her throat and turns forward again.  
“Explain what? It was nothing. We just hung out for a bit, that’s all.” 

Val’s eyes narrow in suspicion.  
“That’s not what I heard.”

“Did Ash tell you that something else happened? Because it didn’t. Honestly! We were just watching a vid together, doing some painting, playing some games and stuff like that.”

“So, this part I was told about dancing was untrue then?” 

Beja opens her mouth and gestures with her hand, but then halts herself. Why did Ash reveal this? Was she uncomfortable with the attention? It didn’t seem that way on the ship.  
“Well…not entirely.”

“Bejarah, it’s either true or not. It can’t be something in between.” 

“Maybe but, I think you’re just looking at this in the wrong way. I’m sure you’re suspicious about any sexual nature to it, but I assure you that I intended nothing like that.”

Val snorts derisively and rolls her eyes.  
“Oh, spare me. You may fool other people fairly easy, but not me. She told me it was just for some kind of dancing lessons that you were taking, but that’s such a lie. I mean, come now; _you_ taking lessons in dancing? That’s utterly ridiculous.”

Maybe Ash wasn’t as averse to it then, if she was making excuses for Val too.  
"It’s true!”

“No, it isn’t. You simply wanted to get close to her, that’s all.”

“Hey, you don’t know everything that I’m into. I do a lot of stuff on my free time that you’re clueless about. It would surprise you.”

“I doubt that. I know more than you think.”

The rattataki raises a brow in surprise.  
“Pardon? Are you implying that you’re spying on me?”

Either she isn’t fully listening or she’s doing a very poor job of avoiding the question but Val simply raises a hand and points it right at her friend.  
“Look, I’m only going to give you this warning once. If you do anything stupid with her, I promise you that you will regret it.”

“Wha-“

She plants a hand on Beja’s thigh and digs her nails into it.  
“Ash is very special and important to me. She’s more than just my apprentice, and I do not want to see her being hurt. I know I’ve said that before, but I will protect her at any cost, even from you. Have I made myself understood?”

It isn’t easy trying to stay in this conversation while also keeping her attention upon the path in the sky ahead of them. She is somewhat surprised to see Val being this sincere in her threats. Not that it’s never happened before but, it’s unusual.  
“Relax, Val, I’m not gonna harm her, I swear. I mean, she’s not even shown the same kind of interest in me so, you know, it’s a little bit too early to make assumptions right now.”

“Perhaps, but it’s always a good idea to be prepared. And I want you to know how serious this matter is to me. I will be watching you.”

“More than you’re already doing now?”

“Absolutely.”

Beja emits a brief sigh and shakes her head.  
“Well, you can stop worrying because I only have Ash’s best interest in mind. I wouldn’t be pursuing someone so close to you if I didn’t.”

At least that part is somewhat true. Val can’t imagine that her friend would attempt to harm anyone she cares for.  
“Good, and I better not hear any different from her in the future.”

“Does that mean I have your blessing to continue?”

“Far from it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I've had this kind of thing where Val threatens Bejarah before as well but, I just felt like when hearing what happened on the ship from Ashara, it brought out her "inner big sister/mother" once more. I think that Ash basically told Val to somehow test Bejarah._
> 
> _We're gonna have some more Val/Lana next time but it might not be super pleasant. Well, for them._


	34. On a cloudy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It was a little bit too pleasant last time between Val and Lana, right? Yeah, let's make them uncomfortable._
> 
> _I should warn anyone reading this that the initial part of this chapter has implied physical and emotional abuse. I've added two new tags just so that people are somewhat prepared._

_No escape. The darkness and silence surrounds her as she waits alone. The feeling of dread slowly seeps into her mind and begins to envelop her. They’re all part of a very familiar sensation, albeit one she continues to despise. It doesn’t matter how many times she tries to prepare herself whenever one of her plans fail, for the anticipation and anxiety that builds up during the wait only makes it worse. Naturally, he’s well aware of it and that’s exactly why he continues to employ the same tactics. How come she’s not gotten used to it by now, after having been here for so long? Maybe it’s because he keeps changing the amount of time that it takes? Sometimes, it’s hours, other times mere minutes; she’s pretty sure she’s had to wait a day or two at one point, which felt like an eternity. She was so weak then, not enough to endure._

_Time drifts around her and she hugs herself, shivering on the floor while she tries to get distracted by something, anything. Her mind manages to capture thoughts of the other women, her friends and companions. She never would’ve thought that she’d go so far as to call them that but, what else could she feel after what they’ve been through together?_  
_Every now and then, she feels responsible for them, even if she’s not the oldest. She wants to fight back and it’s why she continues to do foolish things like this and get punished for it._

_She doesn’t get much further however, as the door suddenly unlocks and slides open. It’s a surprise for her, as she had expected this to last longer. It always works against her, of course._  
_“And so here we are again. Do you never learn?”_

_The light surrounds him from the sides, blinding her somewhat after having adjusted to sitting in the dark, but the shadows also aid in obscuring his appearance. Somehow, it only makes it worse and she raises a hand to cover her eyes a bit._  
_“I…I wasn’t trying to-“_

_“Don’t lie to me! You know what happens when you do.”_

_“No, wait!”_  
_It’s faster this time than what she’s used to. More broken beliefs. Her neck erupts in pain and she grits her teeth involuntarily, as her hands grasps at the object which surrounds it to no avail._

_It subsides within seconds and she collapses on the floor._  
_“I don’t understand why you continue to do this. I give you and the others all you could ever want, and ask very little in return. Why won’t you just leave it be? Why do you always crave more?”_

_She lies on the ground, panting as her vision has gone blurry. His voice sounds deeper and more twisted than what she’s used to._  
_“...you ask too much. You’re worse than your family. You don’t care for us.”_

_“You know that’s not true. Have I not given you more than they ever did? Expensive clothes, food, drinks, even your own rooms.”_

_“But we’re never given rest when we need it and you push us to the breaking point.”_

_“Push you? You’ve got to be joking. Have I ever asked you to work on the fields? To cook or clean? This is a paradise for you in comparison!”_

_She closes her mouth for a moment. Part of her doesn’t want to say it, for she knows it’ll make them move towards the area that he wants to discuss. There’s no choice, however._  
_“You…you use us like they never did and you don’t stop. You never listen until it’s…”_

_When the seconds linger and the words doesn’t escape her, she feels how he forcefully grabs her arm and turns her onto her back._  
_“Until what?”_

_She swallows and keeps her gaze away from him._  
_“…until it’s too late.”_

_Slowly and deliberately, he leans closer to her, enough for her to feel his breath on her cheek and neck. She feels herself shaking again and sweat forms over her brow._  
_“Are you calling me a murderer?”_  
_Defiance. For whatever reason, it seems to be an aspect that he enjoys and she has no choice but to play along unless she wants more shocks._  
_“No response? Are you finally admitting that I’m in the right, then?”_

_She grits her teeth, frustrated with herself that he knows just what buttons to push. She finally turns her glare to him, although all she can see in the dark are the glimmer of his eyes._  
_“I’d rather die than agree with you.”_

_“No, you wouldn’t.”_  
_His grasping hand reaches out towards her now, grabbing at her chest and tearing at the clothes. Her heart beats faster and she wants to scream, wanting to fight back against him and rip him apart for all he has done to her – but there is nothing. No escape._  
  


* * *

  
Valcera’s eyes shoots open in terror, gasping and quickly glances around her. She notices the darkness, the solitude and within a second or two, her hand suddenly rises up and lightning erupts from it. It crashes against a lamp on the roof, which almost immediately explodes and glass rains down to the floor. She jumps into a sitting position and throws the sheets off her. She can’t identify her surroundings nor the smell that enters her nostrils. Where is he? Is he making her wait again or has he gone for one of the others first? If he hurts Alessa or Vy’nel, she’s going to-

“Val?”  
To her side, she suddenly recognizes movement and she lifts her hand once more, lightning beginning to envelop it. She’s about to lash out when the person next to her speaks again, placing a hand in between them.  
“Val, it’s me! It’s Lana!”

At first, she doesn’t quite understand what the other woman means. The name is unfamiliar and she knows no one like that, unless he’s bought another.  
But then reality gradually returns to her and the identity of the blonde, somewhat alarmed woman hits her. In reaction to this, the lightning disperses, the terror in her eyes slips away and she lowers her hand to the bed.  
Giving the area another quick look, she comes to recognize the appearance of her bedroom. Well, steeped in darkness and the floor filled with broken glass, but otherwise quite a warm and safe place. What just happened? What did she almost do?  
“I-I’m…sorry.”

It’s the first few words that pop into her mind and she simply lets them loose. They come out through a somewhat hoarse and unsteady voice however. She senses the sweat across her forehead, slowly running down over her face.  
In the meantime, Lana sits up as well, trying to survey her girlfriend and comprehend what has occurred.  
“How are you? Did you…have a nightmare?”

Should be pretty obvious but answering a question actually feels a bit comforting.  
“…yes.”

“Was it like the one you had a few weeks ago?”

“N-no, this was…”  
Her mind wants to drift back into memories but Val quickly fights it. She _cannot_ take any more of that right now.  
“…different. Very different.”

Gradually, Lana slides closer to Val.  
“What did you see?”

Val raises a hand to her forehead, her eyes focused on the opposite wall, but they aren’t actually looking at anything specific. She licks her lips, feeling blood entering her mouth. She must’ve bit herself during the dream.  
“I can’t explain.”  
Lana attempts to reach out, to set her hand comfortingly on Val’s shoulder but the Councilor flinches and quickly moves away. Lana retracts her hand and Val sighs.  
“I need water.”

Without waiting for her partner to respond, Val immediately rises into a standing position and moves off towards the nearest bathroom. There’s two, one for each level and the one on this floor is rather close to her bedroom. The door slides open and she doesn’t bother to close it. In fact, she doesn’t really care. As the automatic lights come to life, she turns on a tap over the sink and begins drenching her face in several scoops of water with shaking hands.  
When she finally feels it’s enough, she gazes up and sees the visage of her own face. Bloodshot eyes, dark rings around them, her lip somewhat cracked from whatever she did with her teeth; most of all, she looks at her neck. The scars are a reassuring sight – it means that she truly isn’t dreaming anymore. Doesn’t stop her heart from still beating like it’s about to burst but, at least it’s decreasing.

This is when she notices that she’s no longer alone and turning her eyes sideways, she can spot Lana standing by the opening, leaning against the doorframe. While Val is still naked, Lana has wrapped a maroon bathrobe around herself. The worry on her features are very blatant.  
“I’m sorry, Lana. You didn’t need to see that…”

“This has happened before?”

With uncertainty, Val looks back at the mirror.  
“Yes. It’s not like it occurs all the time but…it is not unusual.”

“It seemed to be rather intense.”  
While there are many other words she wishes to use, it’s probably best to be careful.

“Aye, it was.”  
She shuts her eyes.  
“Don’t ask about details. I can’t give you any.”

Slowly and cautiously, Lana starts wandering up to Val’s side, joining her inside the bathroom. This time, Val doesn’t try to run or move away.  
“How long have you had them?”

She shakes her head, trying to think back to when they started. It’s impossible to recall.  
“I don’t know. Years?”

“And it’s just dreams?”

“Nowadays, yes. For the most part, anyway.”  
She frowns momentarily as she strokes a hand at edge of the sink.  
“I try to avoid the compounds for that very reason, anyway.”

Lana nods and now that she’s in range, she starts caressing Val’s back very gently. There’s no resistance in any way, but also nothing that makes her return the affection. Despite trying to give her comfort, it doesn’t help a whole lot, not after having to relive another painful memory. Still, she appreciates the act.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to push you or anything. I simp-“

“It’s alright, Lana.”  
She takes another deep breath and glances at the mirror. Their eyes meet in there, rather than facing each other.  
“I am grateful that you care, I really am. It’s just…difficult to talk about this. Too ingrained.”  
Her shoulders slump somewhat.  
“I need time.”

Thankfully, she’s quite understanding for it. She may not have experienced anything like this but, the stories of how slaves have been treated throughout the Empire is rather well-known, even if it’s hard to be sure how much of it is true. Seeing Val’s reaction though, she can imagine what horrors she must’ve seen.  
“I don’t know what happened nor will I demand that you tell me but, no matter what it was, it cannot hurt you any longer. You are strong and powerful now.”

Val snorts and lowers her gaze to the sink, taking in her reflection in the metal instead.  
“I know. I took care of that long ago. Even though the problem is gone, the scars remain.”

“Of course, that is always the case.”

Taking a deep breath, Val finally meets Lana’s eyes head on, even though she’s not her usual confident self. She can’t muster that up right now.  
“Lana, could you…give me a few minutes? I need to be alone, just for a little while.”

It’s not that she’s disappointed, but a short flash of uncertainty goes through Lana’s expression before she nods.  
“Yes, of course. Take as long as you like.”  
She unwraps the bathrobe and takes it off, turning it around in her hands and then places it upon Val instead. The gesture fills her with warmth. Lana leans in to place a kiss at the top of Val’s head and speaks softly.  
“If there’s anything else that you need, I’m here. I’ll do everything I can.”

She doesn’t say much else and simply leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. Val peers after her for a moment but as it shuts, Val sighs and stumbles back into the wall. She sinks down across its length until she reaches the floor. Down here, she pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around them, burying her face against her knees. She feels pitiful sitting here like this, but she needs to gather her strength and let the fear subside. She has done it before, and can rise to the task again.

She sorely wishes her old friends were with her, just liked they used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I went back and forth whether I wanted that flashback to be Val reliving a memory or if I should just stick to vague thoughts, images and noises. Obviously, I chose the former here. I felt like it suited this particular chapter better._   
>  _This isn't the last we'll see of Val's traumatic past as I have a few more chapters that deal with it planned for the future._


	35. Her simple truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Look, it's probably just me who cares about this secondary romance, but I'm doing it! I like them too much not to, especially Ashara._

As the shuttle lowers down onto the platform by the landing zone, Ashara has already moved towards the door to await its opening. The flight itself has been rather uneventful and gave her a chance to dedicate that time to some reports and logs stored on her datapad. However, she did have to remind herself that she’s actually here to take some time off.  
She is immediately greeted by the local imperial guards in the town, asking if they can assist her in any way, but she declines their offer and begins to wander the streets on her own.

The city that gains the most attention on Dromund Kaas is naturally Kaas city, but that is far from the only settlement upon the surface of the large capital world. It is true that it’s not exactly a city-wide landscape like on Coruscant, but other smaller cities and towns litter the swamps and jungles. This particular one, Serasha Port, is a town located on the coastline of a rather large ocean. Water covers most of the planet and it is only natural that imperials would wish to utilize the vast amount of resources available within its depths. That is why a lot of seafaring ships, shuttles and other crafts lay docked by its harbor. 

She gives the sky a quick glance – cloudy, obviously, like always on Dromund Kaas, but they’re not as dark here as in the capital city. At least that feels like a good sign, although she had still hoped that she would’ve been called off-planet when it comes to relaxation. No matter, she can handle this.  
As she wanders the streets to her destination, she notices a lot more non-humans in this town than back in Kaas city. Nautolans seem to be the largest group, but there are others too, especially those capable of easily being able to traverse through aquatic territories. Sure, some of them wear shock collars as slaves, but not all of them. Many are allowed to walk freely of any obvious restraints, probably to make their work easier. That said, Ash is pretty certain that regions like this are still watched heavily or at least have some methods to effectively prevent rebellion. It makes her sigh inwards and knows that it is for these sorts of people that she continues to aid her master. Maybe someday, these people or even their children, can walk freely on these streets without fearing punishment from their government. 

Eventually, Ash locates the sign to the establishment where she is to meet with her companion. It has a rather lowkey set of letters on the exterior, marking it as a diner. Not exactly a luxurious place, but Ash doesn’t particularly care for that.  
When walking through the automatic doors, she immediately sees the woman in chalk-white complexion with dark blue lightning-shaped tattoos along her cheeks. Bejarah raises a hand and waves the togruta over to the table that she’s seated by, close to the windows. She likely saw Ash before she even entered. Ash gathers all the calm she can muster before she approaches.

When she’s almost next to the table, Beja begins to survey the clothes that she’s wearing.  
“Hmm…a little bit fancy, wouldn’t you say?” 

It is true that the quality of her current outfit is somewhat above what most people in this town could probably afford. She’s wearing a dark blue long cloth coat, a white button-up shirt and black close-fitting pants. Not that they’re particularly ornate or anything, but the material they’re made of are very comfortable and fairly expensive.  
Ash snorts and folds her arms.  
“You didn’t mention what kind of place we would be meeting at. I wanted to look proper.”

Beja herself is sitting in an orange vest and grey short-sleeved shirt, exposing her toned arms, with some dark green leggings below. There’s a few stains on the shirt as well as the pants. She flashes Ash a small smirk.  
“Hey, I didn’t say you look bad. Quite pretty, actually.”

Ash takes in a deep breath, but then nods.  
“Thank you.”

“Wanna have a seat?”  
She motions at the chair on the opposite side of the table. Along this side of the wall, they’re thankfully alone. 

Ash removes her coat first and folds it to put it down on the far side of her seat before she moves to sit down. She corrects her lekkus to lean around her neatly as she gives the area a quick look.  
“I am surprised of your choice of town. I thought you would’ve wanted to go elsewhere.”

“What, stay in Kaas City? No thanks. It’s far too crisp and clean over there.”  
She smiles briefly as she looks out onto the streets.  
“Where I grew up, it looked a bit more like this. Well, I could actually see our sun back home but, I guess they don’t have to be identical.”

Ash nods curtly, although it wasn’t exactly what she meant.  
“Well, I was mostly thinking that you may have wished to leave the system entirely.”

“Oh, you mean go off-world? Nah, I know you’ve got a pretty tight schedule. Didn’t want to interrupt your life completely, just to hang out with me.”

Ash blinks for a moment but then nods again, this time out of appreciation.  
“I…didn’t know you cared that much. Thank you.”

“’course I do. Wouldn’t have asked you to come if I didn’t.”

It is true that Ash has somewhat surprised herself by coming here at all. At their first meeting, Ash found Beja to be quite annoying and nothing more than a bother to have under her command, but ever since she opened herself up after that first battle, she has somehow felt the urge to spend more time with the rattataki. Beja is crude, stubborn and way too playful, but not necessarily selfish or cruel. She actually seems to care about what they’re doing as well, and takes interest in Ash’s enjoyment.  
“So, could you explain why you called me here then? What is it that you want us to do?”

Beja appears amused as she leans back in her seat.  
“Hang out? Thought that was pretty obvious.”

Ash sighs briefly. Always the hint of smugness.  
“Yes, I realize that but, doing what, exactly? You must have had some kind of plan.”

“Actually, I was thinking we could determine that together. Not through discussion though, as I figure you may prefer that we decide through your favorite way – a game.”

Ash rolls her eyes. She has never proclaimed that she loves games and contests. It appears Beja has focused entirely on that one time Ash mentioned that she likes the challenge and now uses it on almost every occasion. She might as well go with it.  
“You want to play pazaak about what to do together? Don’t you think that is a bit strange?”

She grins momentarily but shakes her head.  
“Nah, nothing that boring. Actually, it’s not any of the usual stuff you’re used to. I was thinking we’d try a session of personal questions.”

Raising one of her brows, at least Ash feels intrigued.  
“Personal questions? How is that a game?”

“Well, it’s pretty simple. One of us starts by asking a question to the other person. The answer can be as detailed as you want, but it has to at least be truthful. And no ‘I don’t know’ or ‘maybe’ responses either. You can be slightly vague if you want, but it has to be a proper answer.  
After it’s done, the other person gets to ask their question and the same rules apply. If you can’t reply for whatever reason, you lose.”

Ash tilts her head as she considers the simplicity of this game.  
“So, it’s an exchange of information?”

“Sort of. Don’t necessarily have to be anything important, just a question you’d want answered. It should be something personal too. Not your deepest secrets perhaps but, the questions should be directed around us.”

“And the winner decides what we do?”

“Yup. As an added bonus, I think the loser has to pay for lunch as well.”

As she mentions this, a female twi’lek approaches them from the side and puts down a tray with sandwiches and glasses of some kind of transparent red liquid.  
“Here is your food, ladies. I hope you enjoy.”

Beja winks at her.  
“Thanks, I’m sure we will.”  
She redirects her attention to Ash.  
“Are you up for this kind of game?”

Ash turns her eyes down at the food. The interior appears to have some local vegetables and meat, most likely fish. She finds the smell rather pleasant.  
“The rules are fine, but I wonder what it is that we can actually do here.”

“Ever been out at sea before? We could rent a boat and go sailing. It’s not particularly encouraged but, you’re a Sith, so they’re not exactly going to deny you.”  
Ash scowls slightly, as she dislikes misusing her authority.  
“Or, we could wander out into the jungles. There’s a nice area for hiking about an hour away, and there’s some grounds for hunting too, something that is encouraged to cull the predators in the area.”

She considers their options and while it is not what she would’ve expected, she doubts they would bore her at least. Besides, she hasn’t had a chance to focus on something simple for a while, so it sounds like a good idea.  
“Very well, I agree to your terms. I’m in.”

Beja begins to chuckle and shakes her head.  
“Heh, ‘terms’. Right.”

“Who goes first then?”

“Well, since I came up with the game, I think it’s just fair if you start.”

Ash grabs one of the sandwiches carefully and considers what she would like to know. There’s actually quite a lot of information that she is lacking regarding her companion.  
“Okay. Where did you grow up?”

Quite a simple and straightforward question. Beja seems distant for a moment before a small smile adorns her lips.  
“A small town on Rattatak. You ever been to that world?”

“Not really.”  
Ash responds just before she takes a bite. The bread is rather sweet and the sandwich tastes even better than it smelled.

“It’s not exactly a great place to be raised at. We don’t have nice communities like in the Republic or the Empire. Mostly, my people form warbands or gangs and then do battle or wage wars on each other. It’s very much a world where the strongest survive and prosper. The town I grew up in was no different, really.”

Ash chews on the sandwich and looks unsure. She waits to say anything until she has swallowed.  
“Sounds like you had a very difficult childhood then.”

Despite what she has said, Beja still appears rather relaxed.  
“Heh, yeah, you could say that. I stuck around for several years, doing my best to survive until I could escape. I can’t say I miss it nor that I’d ever want to see that shithole again but, I will admit that it taught me some valuable lessons that I’ll never forget.”  
While Ash is still lost in the implications of this, Beja looks up and smiles slightly.  
“So, I think it’s my turn.”

“Oh, yes, you’re right.”  
Ash places her food back on the table and dusts any crumbs off her hands.  
“Go ahead.”

“Hmm, well, I guess I could start with something easy as well. What was it like growing up among the Jedi?”

Definitely a question that she can reach for an easy answer.  
“Well, not as bad as I assume that many have told you. I enjoyed my time among the Jedi. I got to experience serenity, discipline and was trained with the Force to a level that allows me to understand life through many different perspectives.”

Beja smirks.  
“But, with the way you started off, I guess it wasn’t always joyful, huh?”

Ash meets her eyes and then sighs shortly.  
“No, it was not. I will admit that it could be rather…strict. They talk about peace and remaining calm, but they also restrict many parts of the experience and benefits you may gain from exploring your emotions. After leaving them, I have come to realize that it is an unfortunate view. I wish they would change.”

Everything she says seems to come from her heart and that’s all Beja can ask for.  
“Alright then, your turn once more.”

She picks her food back up, now that she will not have to speak as much.  
“Right. Well, what would you say has been the happiest moment of your life so far?”

The mercenary widens her eyes and snickers slightly.  
“That’s quite a broad question. Not sure I could specify that very well, but I suppose I could try.”  
She raises a hand to stroke her chin in thought.  
“Well, at first I thought to mention when I finally managed to escape Rattatak but, that wasn’t a particularly ‘happy’ moment, as much as a great relief.  
No, if I have to give you one specific moment or at least a period of time, I’m going with my physical gender transitioning.”

That wasn’t quite what she had expected and Ash blinks in surprise.  
“Oh, really? I wasn’t aware that you had gone through something like that.”

Beja tilts her head and shrugs.  
“It’s not a subject I talk about very often but yeah, it happened after I left Rattatak. Wasn’t any equipment available for it back home.  
It was a pretty damn good feeling, when I could finally just…be the type of woman I had always imagined and felt like.”

Ash begins to smile gently.  
“I’m glad to hear it. Everyone should be allowed that chance.”

“I agree.  
However, back to you. Do you ever regret leaving the Jedi?”

The sudden reversal startles Ash and she sighs deeply.  
“That is…a rather unfair question after I was relatively kind with yours, wouldn’t you say?”

“Tsk, c’mon, it’s not that bad, is it?”

One might say that it isn’t, but if she should be honest, it is a topic that she has been struggling with ever since it happened. In some regards, she still is.  
Despite this, Beja needs an answer as Ash does not intend to give up just yet.  
“Very well. I do not…completely regret it, no. I will confess that it has been tough, however. The Sith ways are so different from what I am used to and it is not made any easier by the fact that they mistrust me for not being human or pureblooded. Many still look upon my kind as slaves, no matter which position we’re in.  
Still, it is probably for the better that I left. Master Valcera has provided me with a lot of challenges and I am glad that I’m given more options for who I want to be and the opportunity to help alter our surroundings.”

“A reasonable answer. I’m sure Val would be glad to hear it.”

“I hope so. I respect her greatly.”  
She shakes her head.  
“And now, because of this, I shall have to give you something challenging as well.  
How did you and master Valcera _really_ meet?”

A grin spreads across Beja’s lips and she almost feels a laugh coming on, but holds it back.  
“Okay, I guess that’s fair after my previous jab. You want ‘the truth’, huh? Very well.  
Yeah, my story before wasn’t entirely accurate. The time was correct but to be more precise, we were both trying to join a group. It was a rather prestigious organization, in fact, and we wanted to prove ourselves. We were almost competing for the chance.  
Suffice it to say, it didn’t go quite like either of us anticipated but it wasn’t all bad. We ended up as friends, after all.”

What she says isn’t a complete lie, as that is technically what happened. Doesn’t mean she needs to reveal every detail though. Ash scowls as she notices this.  
“I suppose it is useless to ask any further.”

“Heh, you could try saving that for your next question, if you wish.”  
Doing so would probably make her lose, however, something she doesn’t wish to point out.  
“My turn! Have you ever had a romantic partner?”

It seems like Beja has saved her tougher questions for if the tables would begin to turn, something Ash probably should’ve expected. She feels how her cheeks heat up at the thought.  
“H-hey…that is rather personal!”

Beja grins wider than before.  
“Didn’t I say that’s what this game is all about?”

True enough. Ash agreed to those exact terms and can’t really escape them at this point.  
She breathes out, trying to steady herself and gazes down at the table. Suddenly, she feels like people are looking their way, giving them glances. It is likely just her imagination, but she can’t help thinking that their noisy game is attracting attention.  
“…no, I have not.”

“Pft. Ash, I said no lies. It’s part of the rules.”

“And how do you know I’m lying?”

“I can smell a bad lie a parsec away, and you’re sitting right next to me. C’mon, give me the truth.”

Another sigh, even deeper this time. She can’t avoid the facts.  
“Fine. Yes, I have, once.”

“Ohh, interesting. When was this?”

Ash snaps her fingers.  
“Hey, you said one question at a time. If you want to know any further, you’ll have to ask them later.”

Beja snickers and raises her arms in defeat.  
“Alright, you got me. It’s your turn then.”

She shakes her head, trying to decrease the heat that keeps surging into her mind. She hasn’t thought of those events in a long time and it’s definitely not something she wishes to discuss with Beja. Not yet, anyhow.  
She’ll need to find some way to strike back.  
“Have you thought about working for the Republic instead of the Empire?”

This inquiry doesn’t have the same kind of impact as what the rattataki asked but, it’s not without its curious implications.  
“Heh, asking if I want to work with ‘the enemy’, eh?”  
She shrugs.  
“Actually, I already have.”

“You have?”

“Yup. That was in the past though, before the war. Some short and simple jobs. I just tend to choose the Empire or neutral parties mostly. The Republic isn’t a bad place to work within, since what they offer tends to be easier to do but, they also pay less.”

“And that is always what is most important in your opinion?”

Beja looks amused at the question. She doesn’t need to answer any more but doesn’t think it’ll hurt.  
“Well yeah. I’m a merc, Ash and that means I have to look out for my survival. The larger amount of credits is usually the best way to that path.”

She will admit the reasoning behind the words, even if she has somehow senses that Beja cares for more than just Val’s wealth.  
“I see.”

“Right, let’s give you another question then.”  
She grabs her glass, spinning the liquid around slowly as she considers her options.  
“What’s your favorite color of underwear?”

She takes a sip just as Ash gasps.  
“…Bejarah!”

Her outburst gets a few more looks from the other denizens while Beja tries her best not to laugh and choke on her drink.  
“Hey, answer the question.”

Ash plants her hands on her cheeks. Beja is having way too much fun with this.  
“…blue.”

“Nice choice. Fits your coat too.”

“I didn’t say that it’s what I’m wearing.”

“I wasn’t implying that either.”

She narrows her eyes, but Beja simply smirks back at her. As usually, the rattataki is trying to target her embarrassment and not what could make her reveal anything important. Ash isn’t sure if she finds it funny or just stupid.  
“Have you ever attempted to kill a Jedi or Sith?”  
She points at Beja sharply.  
“Remember, no lying.”

“Hah, why would I have to lie about that? I don’t mind admitting that I kill people, even if they’re Force users. Also, why only ask about my ‘attempts’? Don’t think I’m capable enough to finish it?”

“Answer the question.”

“Alright, calm down. Yes, I have been involved in the deaths of both Jedi and Sith, and fired some shots at those targets. Separate occasions, of course. I haven’t been blasting Jedi by the dozen or anything like that.”

Ash isn’t sure if she’s lying or not, mostly because Beja doesn’t get into who might’ve been targeted. Perhaps it doesn’t matter.  
“I guess I have to accept your answer.”

“You do, that’s part of the game.  
So, do you enjoy kissing?”

Not this again.  
“Bejarah, please…”

“What? It’s not even that personal. I’m just curious about what you enjoy.”

“Can’t you ask about anything else then? Like what I enjoy reading or my favorite type of drink or something like that?”

“I already know what you like to read and you don’t enjoy liquor, which you’ve told me.”

Ash gets the sense that she’s exhaled harder during this short session than the entire trip to the Gree Enclave.  
“I…I don’t-“

“Wait! Saying you ‘don’t know’ is against the rules.”

She glares sharply in Beja’s direction and crosses her arms quickly.  
“ _Fine._ I do, yes, but only with certain people.”

Once more, she grins playfully in Ash’s direction.  
“Sounds like a challenge to me.”

Time to take this to the next level.  
“You think that’s a challenge? Then answer this:  
Have you and master Valcera ever had a romantic relationship?”

Finally, it appears like she manages to take Beja off-guard. For a moment, she’s stunned and unsure how to answer. After a few more seconds, she erupts into laughter while she shakes her head. She lifts her hands in defeat.  
“Alright, alright, you win. Didn’t think you’d go on the offensive in full force, but you outsmarted me. Well done.”

She tries to hold back but Ash can’t help but look rather smug on her own now as she sits back in her seat.  
“Maybe you’ll remember that next time you think it will be so easy to defeat me with awkward questions.”

“I probably would, if it wasn’t so much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I didn't mark this story with any tags for trans characters, even though I had always planned to reveal that side of Bejarah. Felt like it wasn't an important thing to tag, even though I wanted to show her speaking of it. But yeah, now you know._


	36. From the shadows of the grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Right, this chapter involves another one of my class characters. She has been in like, most of my major stories so far._   
>  _In a way, this chapter is a slight continuation of[chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7386703/chapters/17651695) of "The precipice of division"._

Another report from Lana regarding losses on the battlefield, somewhere in the galaxy. Despite the fact that Valcera often acts as if she is unfazed by the perceived horrors of war, she still has that sense of discomfort whenever she receives one. It is a taxing experience when her true feelings are so heavily opposed to the blind pursuit of conquest and that she’d rather focus her entire time on trying to remake the Empire from the ground up. Had Ashara been here, she’d likely support her in doing just that, but Val knows that nothing that lasts ever changes so quickly. She needs time, allies and resources in order to make that happen. Then again, if the Empire defeats the Republic, would they ever listen to her calls for change? 

Sighing and pushing her chair away from the desk, she rises and rubs her forehead. She’s been sitting here for too long once again. Suddenly, she begins to reminisce about the times before taking her seat. Sure, there were obstacles, complications and her life was constantly in peril, but at least she didn’t just sit around reading reports, studying requests from the Reclamation Service or argue with other Sith over the holo. She was actually out there, going from planet to planet, using her power and wit in order to gain what she needed. It is possible that she could do so now too – who would try to stop her anyway? - but for the benefit of the Empire, she needs to stay here. A leader cannot sacrifice precious time to simply not be bored. However, she can at the very least stretch her legs and study some of the ancient texts and manifests stored in her Sphere’s chambers.

Val leaves this work behind for now and moves out through her door. Sitting by a desk to the side of the entrance, she spots her assistant, Francine, currently working hard as always. She’s likely answering and redirecting messages, arranging the schedule, preparing statements for Val’s approval and many more tasks that Val simply couldn’t handle on her own. In fact, the young human’s assistance has been absolutely invaluable so far. Val should probably consider to seriously give her a raise.   
“Francine, is there anything critical for me to look at right now?”

The use of her first name was something that Val started with rather early. She wants the Ensign to be comfortable and not feel like their relationship has to be strictly professional. Even though she has so many working beneath her, Val enjoys being close to those she meets with so often.   
Fran shows her a small smile.  
“I don’t believe so, my lord. I have progress reports from a few worlds where the Reclamation Service currently has expeditions, as well as requests from some of the Sith Lords under your command. Oh, and a few messages from Moff Pyron regarding the Silencer’s current status.”

She remembers the super weapon all too well and she’s still not completely sure how she feels about it. As a Darth, she’s expected to have weaponry that might defend her against possible rivals but, wasn’t this a bit overkill?  
She nods curtly at Francine.  
“Mm, I shall read them all later on, I think.”

“Yes, my lord. Oh, and by your instructions, I’m currently preparing a statement for the Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy that they requested for the issue about the dig site on Falhos Alpha.”

A smirk slides up across her lips as she recalls their argument during one of the recent Dark Council meetings. Obviously, she has yet to remove it and Ravage doesn’t appear to step down either.  
“Very good. I trust that you don’t make me seem all too spiteful?”

Fran smiles gently in return.  
“Of course not, my lord. I would never make you appear anything less than polite and graceful.”

Val snickers and move up to her side, stroking a hand over Fran’s shoulder.  
“What would I ever do without you? You make me appear better than I am.” 

“I’m not sure that’s true. I like to believe that I merely reveal the best sides of you.”

Val shakes her head in amusement and begins stepping away.  
“Continue this way, and I’ll be forced to double your salary.”

“I would not oppose it.”  
She suddenly notices that Val is probably going to leave.  
“Ehm, shall I call for Khem Val to accompany you, my lord?”

She understands the concern but rolls her eyes still. It’s not like she is helpless.  
“Don’t worry, I’m just going down to the Ancient Knowledge chambers. Tell him to meet me there.”

“As you say, Dark Lord.”

Sometimes she feels as if Fran and Khem both are somewhat paranoid. She knows that she likely has many rivals who would wish to topple her, but right here inside the Imperial Citadel, she doubts she’s all too exposed. In fact, she often walks alone as most people are aware of her power and wouldn’t willingly step in her way. She’s not afraid to defend herself either if need be.   
After she has taken the elevator down a few levels however, she suddenly feels an eerie sensation. She doesn’t know why or where it comes from as there’s nothing immediate that she can sense through the Force.   
As she steps through the corridor before reaching the entrance leading into her chambers however, security doors abruptly descend from the ceiling and seals her off inside the hallway. A few seconds after that, the lights go out as well. 

Val clenches her fists, her power instinctively reaching out into her hands as she prepares to defend herself. She will not be caged in here or anywhere, not again. She’d rather die than give herself into some-  
Val tries to still her racing heart and the paranoia which immediately tries to penetrate her thoughts. She must know what’s going on before turning to blind rage. Someone obviously initiated some kind of security procedure and there are very few people who could do that in this particular location. If they did, it is likely that she’d be hearing alarms as well, of which there are none right now. This obviously means that there is someone that specifically focused on closing her off, unless the power has somehow gone out. But who? Assassins? That seems rather foolish in this facility, especially in close quarters with Val. She could easily incinerate anyone in getting in her vicinity. 

“Whomever you are, I suggest you show yourself. People have tried to kill me before and those few who survived have suffered greatly.”

If they can hear her, she has to take control of the situation somehow. She’s glad that her voice doesn’t falter at least.   
A few moments after this, she suddenly hears another voice from a set of speakers, likely from a woman. She can’t recognize who it is, but the tone is rather even and steady, sounding just as confident as Val but not what she would describe as hostile.  
“My apologies, Darth Imperius. I do not mean to offend or threaten you, I merely wish to talk.”

Val frowns momentarily, trying to gaze around but it is pitch black inside and her eyes have yet to adjust to the surroundings.  
“You know, most who do tend to just send me a message or contact my holofrequency.”

“Unfortunately, I do not have such a luxury. It would be far too risky in my position.”

And what’s that supposed to mean? From the accent, she sounds imperial but that may just be a ruse.   
“You know I’ve got a communications device on my wrist, yes? I can just contact my personnel to get me out of here.”

“I would advise against that, my lord, because it would be useless. I have established a disruption device to jam any signals from leaving or reaching this area.”

Val frowns in suspicion and checks her wrist. It is true that she doesn’t see any signal from it. This means she’ll have to play along for now.  
“Very well, you have my attention. Now, I demand to know what’s going on and why you’ve imprisoned me so close to my own chambers.”

“As I said, I simply wish to converse with you, so you need not worry.”

“Then how about showing yourself? And bring some lights with you, as I can’t see a thing.”

The other woman sighs briefly.  
“I apologize once more, but I cannot turn the lights on. They need to stay off in order to keep all your systems closed down in this location. However, there is a device somewhere along the left wall. You may use that.”

Frowning again, Val reaches out with her hands, trying to sense the wall. When she finally touches it, she moves gradually along its length and grabs onto a circular shaped device that is attached to the surface. She pulls it out and senses a cord running out from a small hole in the wall.   
“What is this?”

“A wired-connection holoprojector. Rather old-fashioned, but I needed to somehow circumvent my own disruption device. It fortunately only blocks wireless signals.”

It appears that the speakers are plugged into this projector as well. Val arches a brow, considering how much effort this person must’ve gone through to establish this.  
“Clever.”

When she places it down on the floor and pushes a button, the corridor is slightly lit up with a shimmering blue light from the hologram of the woman, likely the one she’s speaking to. She seems to have pale skin and dark hair tied up into a high ponytail. She’s wearing dark, tight clothing and an eyepatch over her left eye, possibly a cybernetic implant. She appears to have a constant slight frown on her face.   
The woman bows her head in respect.  
“A pleasure to see you, my lord, even though it’s not in person.”

It was a rather smart move, not to get close to a Sith. Even if Val wouldn’t have tried to hurt her if she showed that she only needed to speak, this woman couldn’t have known that for sure. A rather cautious but reasonable approach.   
“You know me, but I can’t say I’ve ever seen you before.”

“I have gone by many identities and most of them are useless to you. I used to be Cipher Nine, but you may call me Cierah.”

The name flickers a specific memory in her mind. She has certainly heard that before.  
“Cipher Nine? Is that not a code name for an Intelligence agent?”

Cierah tilts her head curiously.   
“You know of that? I suppose it is not so strange that the Dark Council have begun speaking of my organization’s members, even after they dismantled us.”

“Actually, they don’t, but I’ve been able to attain some of the files from that specific event. They state that you’re dead, however.”

The Cipher snorts and crosses her arms.  
“I know. I’ve seen the same reports.”  
She studies Val with her one organic eye.  
“How much do you know of Intelligence’s downfall, my lord?”

The former agent is not the only one scrutinizing, however. Val is trying to remember as much as possible of what she has heard. Didn’t Zal’riva interact with an Intelligence agent at one point? She should’ve questioned the twi’lek further back then.  
“Not much. The largest report only stated your organization’s misuse of resources, corruption and undue scheming against the Dark Council. That is why it ‘needed to be shutdown permanently’.”  
She recalls that Marr was rather involved in writing that report.

These words only makes Cierah frown even further. Obviously, she takes it rather personal.   
“I’m afraid you’ve been misled by propaganda, my lord. Intelligence may have had some plots going in order to keep its existence functional, but we did and always have worked for the benefit of the Empire.”

If Val remembers correctly, the Cipher agents were Intelligence’s foremost spies, infiltrators and assassins. It is possible she is lying to Val right now, though she doesn’t know why.  
“So what changed, then? It can’t be simple distrust. I’ve seen several documents from the past – the Dark Council always mistrusted you, but Intelligence was seen as a necessary precaution in order to protect against shrouded enemies, both from within and without.”

Cierah remains silent for a few moments, either hesitating or contemplating how to proceed. She exhales briefly before she continues.  
“It is fairly complicated and you may choose not to believe me, but I shall tell you either way.   
Intelligence came to be involved with a conspiracy – a rather large and intricate one, in fact. Our organization was blamed for a lot of things that we did not perform and our enemies managed to manipulate the Sith to act against us.   
The reason I know this is because I was involved in the heart of the whole ordeal. You could say I am responsible for why the Sith eventually ended up dismantling us entirely.” 

Why is she being told this? Val is trying to search her motives. Is she trying to win the favor of a Dark Councilor to restore Intelligence? That seems too…blunt somehow. They would surely use more subtle means to change people’s minds.  
“A fairly bold claim, don’t you think?”

“Perhaps, but a correct one nonetheless. The conspiracy I fought against had in their possession an immense amount of information and secrets attained through generations of infiltration, surveillance and theft. Exposing them would have been a daunting task and not one that most people would’ve believed in, so instead I was sent to penetrate their defenses and seize this database from them. I succeeded in reaching this goal.”

Val scowls in thought.  
“How much data are we talking about?”

“I have a considerable amount of hidden knowledge about the inner workings of the Empire, the Republic, the Hutt Cartel and many more factions and groups around the galaxy. It is enough that every known major organization currently has a rather substantial bounty on my head. If you do not believe me, I would be willing to send you proof when you later return to your office.”

Well, at least this truly means she’ll be free to go later on then. Her doubts regarding an attempted assassin is now wavering further.  
“This is all a really fascinating story, Cierah or whomever you are, but why are you talking about this with me? What are you after? If you’re trying to win me over in order to restart Intelligence properly once more, I believe you’re speaking to the wrong person.”

She’s not completely sure, but it does feel like the agent is momentarily amused, but the look disappears so quickly that Val isn’t sure if she simply imagined it.   
“The Sith Empire betrayed me, my lord, on numerous occasions. I have been used, experimented on and tossed away like a mere tool. I could seek vengeance upon it, but despite all that I have endured, the Empire is still my home and I love the people who live within it. I would do anything to protect it from those who seek to harm it.”  
To her credit, she does speak with conviction.  
“However, I do not trust most of the members in the Dark Council.”

“Most?”

“Indeed. Fortunately, I believe you may be an exception.”

Val arches a brow, both in interest and doubt. If this agent knows so much, is she also aware of…the truth? That would not be a very positive aspect.  
“And why would you say that? Other than being non-human or pureblooded, I don’t see the difference.”

“Out of all the members of the Dark Council, you have distinguished yourself by your words and actions. The subjects you’ve proposed, the changes you’re working towards and the stability you appear to seek is…refreshing.”  
Well, the fact that this Cipher has seen Council propositions, despite that they’re supposed to be secret, probably validates her claim of being able to infiltrate quite far.  
“After having spent a considerable amount of time investigating and looking through your dealings, I have concluded that it is possible for me to trust you.”

That isn’t quite what she wanted to hear.  
“Excuse me? You’ve been spying on me?”

“I spy on everyone, my lord.” 

Val scowls disapprovingly but it’s not much she can do now that it is done.  
“That is not particularly reassuring no matter how many you do it against. Am I supposed to be honored that you find me trustworthy?”

“That is up to you. I am simply saying that in my eyes, you may be just the type of change the Empire needs. I wish to aid you.” 

This conversation keeps going at a level that Val can’t quite keep up with. She doesn’t know what is truth and what would be an obviously lie. Cierah does manage to surprise her, at least.  
“What? Why?”

“You are a relatively new addition to the Dark Council and from all that I’ve witnessed, have not as much interest in the scheming of the other Sith. You may deny it if you wish, but I know what your files say.”

She’s very uncomfortable with the thought that someone is constantly looking through her private messages. Thoughts fly through her mind of what secrets might’ve been revealed there.  
“And how do you intend to help? Spying on me isn’t doing much for me, you know.”

“I am aware. What I offer to you, my lord, is an alliance. I provide you with information that would benefit you and the Empire, and in return, you act as my foremost contact in the Empire and the Dark Council. There are some things I cannot yet access that is said outside of documents and reports – I need to know these things. In return, you gain advantages against all and any enemies of yourself and the Empire, that I am able to provide.”

The notion is a highly intriguing one. If this agent truly has accessed so much hidden knowledge, it may increase the pace for Val to achieve her goals. Then again, this might also just be complete and utter nonsense in a way to lure her into a trap.  
“This is certainly an interesting proposal, Cipher, but that is all it is. How can I trust that you will really provide me with what you promise? How can I know for certain that you won’t simply betray me when it is convenient for you?”

“I have no absolute assurances, lord Imperius. I can send files to your terminal for when you get back, but it is up to you whether you feel as if that is proof enough of my expertise, loyalty and capability.   
Except for this, all I can do is provide you with someone that might vouch for me.”

“Who?”

“Darth Zal’riva. You may also know her as the Emperor’s Wrath. She told me that she trusts you.”

Val is still down at the floor and she leans back against the wall nearby, moving her eyes around searchingly. Zal talked to her? Seems rather farfetched but, there is always the possibility.   
“Alright, I shall contact her as soon as I’m out of here. How will I relay my response to you, though?”

“There is an encrypted comm device inside your Sphere’s chambers. I’ve left it on the table. Use it when you wish to speak with me.”

Once more, she surprises the Councilor. At least she’s quite skilled.   
Val considers her options, and figures if there’s some way she can test these claims right away. She can think of quite a lot of questions she’d like to have answered. Hearing the perspective of a former Imperial agent is a fascinating prospect.  
“If you will be at my disposal, are you willing to answer a few inquiries regarding the other Councilors?”

Cierah shrugs briefly, moving her arms behind her back.  
“I said I would, so ask away.”

“What is your evaluation of them? Do you consider all of them to be untrustworthy? You don’t think there’s any chance that they can work together so as to not let the Empire completely collapse?”

The questions aren’t all too easy to answer, of course, and Cierah looks away momentarily, thinking this through properly.  
“I cannot say for sure whether the Empire will die because of them but, most of them are troublesome, yes.   
If anything, I would say that Darth Marr, Vowrawn, Mortis and Arvade all have varying degrees of positive aspects that could be potentially beneficial. Marr have always sought to defend the Empire and he seems to know what he’s doing, Mortis usually stays rather neutral and trusts in the laws of the Empire, Arvade’s vigilance is stronger than her pursuit of self-interest and without Vowrawn, some of the most crucial aspects of the Empire’s non-military activities would’ve crumbled decades ago.”

“What about Zhorrid? She is still in charge of Intelligence, even if it hardly exists anymore.”

Cierah simply shakes her head.  
“She is weak and unstable. Although, I bear her no animosity. I doubt she has any real power in the Council now, anyhow.” 

Val won’t deny that last part. Still, she is a Councilor and no matter how it looks now, it is possible that Zhorrid could rise to power again in the future.   
“And if a new Intelligence rises, you don’t think she can lead it?”

“From what I saw during my time in Intelligence, that is questionable. However, if you seek to find an ally somewhere, it is quite possible that she can be manipulated.”

She hadn’t considered that option before. Perhaps she should have a word with Zhorrid at some point?  
“I see. What about Malgus? You don’t like him either then, I suppose?”

“Malgus’ true plans are…unknown to me, so far. I have heard his speeches of change and acceptance but, I believe he is too much Sith to fully comprehend what it means.”

Val finds that remark amusing. In a way, she is probably right. He adheres a lot to the Sith code in all his dealings.   
“There a few other people that may soon rise to prominence. Have you heard of them?”

A small test of Cierah’s knowledge, which she easily defeats.  
“I have - Acina, Karrid and Gravus.   
Karrid and Gravus have the skills, but Gravus is too deeply entrenched in tradition, while Karrid tries too much to prove her allegiance to the Sith. I suppose it has to do with her nature as an alien. No offense to you of course, my lord, but not everyone has the same resilience to peer pressure as you.”  
Val does not respond to the odd mixture of insult and compliment, for now.  
“Regarding Acina…she is an unexpected nomination. From her files, she appears to be more of an engineer and scientist, rather than a leader. Perhaps that is to her benefit, unless she completely lacks commanding skills.”

Val nods slightly.  
“I shall have to speak with her and see what she has to say then. I thank you for your opinions.”

“You are welcome. I hope this demonstration was to your satisfaction?”

“It was, but I shall not accept your offer until I’ve spoken to Lord Wrath.”

Cierah does not look surprised and merely inclines her head.  
“As you desire. I shall disengage the lockdown of this facility but our communication will be disrupted once I do. Do not look for me, because you won’t find me.   
I hope we may speak soon again.”

And with that, the call ends. Val keeps sitting on the floor as the lights ignite once more and the security doors slide back into place.   
As she sits and contemplates her situation, she hears heavy footsteps coming from the direction of the elevator, where she can see Khem approaching.  
“Master, what happened? Why were those doors closed and why are you on the floor?”

Val glances up at him and gives him a small smile.  
“There has been a change of pace in our goals, dear Khem.”  
She grabs her lightsaber and turns it on. With a swift and precise slash, she cuts the cord to the comm device and then tosses the unit itself up in the air. She gathers the power of the Force in her hand and sends a bolt of lightning straight into it, making it explode. At least no one will be able to somehow attain the holocall now.   
“Come, we have much to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cierah basically makes moves to work with everyone. She needs as many allies as she can get._
> 
> _Also, might as well mention it here: I understand that there are some who read my stories that don't have an ao3 account and therefore can't subscribe. If you still want to know when I release new chapters, and use tumblr, I've got a[writing blog](http://talonfics.tumblr.com/) specifically set up to update that kind of thing._


	37. Colors of comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry, this was delayed from yesterday. I was gonna write it but, the night before, I got this insane urge to write Val/Lana. And I had an idea so I just felt I had to delay and plan it properly._

The brush strokes the surface of the board she’s using it on, spreading the color into a thin grey mess which she tries her very best to direct into the shape in which she’s currently imagining that it should take. There’s a small constant frown upon her brow, both of concentration and irritation. Things aren’t quite turning out in the way she originally imagined. There’s something rather…static to what she’s seeing in front of her. Is she being too precise? Maybe she should try to relax herself a bit? She can sense a certain amount of tension running through her body, but that may just be discomfort as well.  
For a moment, she can hear her old art teacher in the depths of her memories.  
 _“You must feel the art flowing through you, Lana. Do not plan ahead so thoroughly; let your imagination guide you through this journey by its own free will.”_  
What did that even mean? She always thought it sounded like useless gibberish. She never painted out of some belief that she specifically needed to create art – she just liked how soothing the experience could be. Well, in the past, anyway. Things were different now.

She takes a step back and examines the results so far, realizing that it’s still not right. Creating art in this archaic manner is not something done very often but it has its appeal, especially to her. Usually however, she prefers acrylic paint to the watercolors she’s using right now, as she considers this one to be somewhat messier to work with. However, for this particular image, she believed it could create a freer flowing version of what she intends it to be. And yet, even as she thinks this way, what she has in front of her is not quite as imaginative as she would’ve hoped. 

Her time of being lost in doubt doesn’t last for very long however, as she hears door bell ringing from the entrance. She sets down the paint board she had been using for the colors as well as the brush and checks her apron – not a single stain so far. Is that good or a sign that she’s not even trying? Well, at least she won’t need to wash it.   
Another sound from the bell manages to echo through the apartment before she reaches the door and unlocks it. As it slides open, Lana widens her eyes in surprise at who she sees standing outside.  
“Val?”

The mirialan Sith stands with her arms crossed and a small smirk on her lips. It’s unclear why she appears pleased with herself. In comparison to Lana’s casual clothes – a green turtleneck sweater with black pants beneath – Valcera is usually somewhat more extravagant. She’s wearing a set of indigo robes with streaks of gold running across the arms and chest, and a thick black sash around her waist. She’s also wearing a currant colored scarf, with one half of it hanging down over her chest.   
“Lana.”  
She eyes her partner inquisitively.  
“Interesting outfit.”

Lana glances around quickly, but doesn’t see anyone else in the corridor of this level in the apartment complex she lives in.  
“How did you find this place?”

Val arches a brow in amusement.   
“That’s a curious question. I asked around, of course. Did you think it would be that difficult to find out where you live?”

Well, obviously she hadn’t but, she never considered the fact that Val would ever come look for her. She just figured that her girlfriend preferred that they stayed in the more luxurious apartment whenever they were together.  
“Did you come here all alone?”

“Not at all. Khem is waiting down by the entrance.”

Compared to the Dark Councilor, the district Lana lives in is a lot more populated. Not that she has her home where the grunts or laborers have theirs but, it’s certainly not where the top tier of imperial society exists. Somewhere in the middle rather, and it’s quite likely that none of them usually see a large hulking dashade standing on their streets.  
“I…hope he doesn’t scare anyone.”

Val’s smirk grows momentarily, but she doesn’t reveal her own thoughts on the matter.   
“So, are you going to invite me in or not?”

Lana blinks and then takes a step to the side.  
“Oh, sorry. Please, enter.” 

The mirialan chuckles briefly at Lana’s perceived surprise that she would be here and then takes a step inside. When the door closes behind her, she places her hand at Lana’s shoulder and leans closer. The advisor reacts in kind and meets her halfway for a brief kiss.   
“It’s good to see you again. It’s been a hectic few days.”

She will admit that it’s good to taste Val’s lips again. The nightmare incident was a little while ago now but, it’s still on her mind occasionally. They have been able to meet in the Citadel afterwards, of course.  
“You too, although you could’ve called before you got here.”

Val amusedly tilts her head and places her hands at her hips.  
“Why? Don’t you like surprises?”

“Not really. I prefer to always be prepared.”

“Hmm. Maybe I should barge into one of your meetings at work sometime, just for fun.”

“Please don’t.”

Despite her protests, it’s very likely that Val would just do it anyway. She did shock Val with the ceremony back on Ziost and that will likely have some kind of retaliation in the future.   
For now, she merely laughs and begins looking around the apartment.   
“May I explore your humble abode, at least?”

“You may, although I’m a bit busy in the living room right now, so I would prefer if you stay out of there.”

“Very well.”  
Val does as Lana asks and begins walking around the apartment, which does have a few room but not nearly as large as the Councilor’s, nor does it have two floors, obviously. On top of this, it’s rather modestly decorated, which doesn’t surprise Val in the slightest. Most of the walls are painted in colors of dark blue or dark green, except for the bathroom which has a light blue tint. There’s a few photographs of Lana’s parents, some of her extended family as well as old ones with friends. Val doesn’t recognize any of the latter. She does have a few mementos in terms of diplomas, awards and an old lightsaber hilt upon a stand, but not much in terms of artistic ornamentation.  
“You live fairly sparsely, don’t you?”

“Well, I don’t try to compensate for other things with luxurious living spaces.”

Val doesn’t take offense at the jab and smiles wryly at it instead.  
“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, darling.”

“Never claimed I was.”

“Whatever you say. You know, I always have room for you in my apartment, in case you feel as if this isn’t enough for you.”

Lana returns her smile, although somewhat more gently.  
“You’re only saying that because you feel lonely in that mansion you call an ‘apartment’.”

“It’s not a mansion! And of course I feel lonely – you’re not there.”

She winks and Lana can’t help but snicker for a moment before she shakes her head.  
“I’ll give it some thought.”  
She has followed Val around while she allowed the other Sith to explore but, now she probably needs to remove her equipment before Val becomes suspicious.  
“Listen, can you stay here in the kitchen while I deal with the mess in the living room?”

“Certainly. It’s your home, so you do what you wish, dear.”

“Good. You may grab something to drink while you wait. I don’t have a lot right now but, there should be some juice in the refrigerator.”

“No wine?”

She shakes her head briefly.  
“Let’s save that for later, shall we?”  
Lana leaves her for the time being and approaches the unfinished painting, along with the stand and the materials she has been using. She tries to move it all into her wardrobe for now, which is located in the bedroom nearby, hiding it from view as she hopes to be able to deal with it later. It’s not that she is embarrassed per se but…well, she doesn’t want to show anything before it’s fully done. At least, that’s what she tells herself. 

As she didn’t wish to damage the painting itself, which has been drawn on a set of sturdy paper, she decided to move it last. However, before she manages to relocate it, she hears a voice by the opening to the room.  
“Is that…a painting?”

Lana twitches in surprise and turns around quickly.  
“Val!”

The shorter Sith glances at the picture curiously while she tilts her head.  
“I didn’t get a good view, could you-“

She certainly doesn’t intend to show it any further and immediately hides it behind her back.  
“I told you to wait in the kitchen!”

From the smile on her lips, it appears that Val is enjoying herself.  
“I know, I know, but I got bored.”

Lana sighs briefly, somewhat annoyed with herself how shocked and embarrassed she felt over someone just seeing this. No, not just someone, but letting Val look at it is an issue she definitely can’t handle right now.  
“…well, can you go back in there right now?”

Val doesn’t move but instead folds her arms and remains in place, just a few meters away.  
“May I see it?”

“No.”

She takes another step closer.  
“Please?”

“No!”

While Lana tries to move backwards, Val is quicker and doesn’t stop until she’s right in front of her girlfriend. To her credit though, she doesn’t attempt to grab the painting from her, but instead pushes herself up against Lana’s front and places her hands on top of Lana’s shoulders. She lets their eyes lock together while gazing at her pleadingly.  
“Aww, but Lana, I want to see what you’ve drawn! I’ve never seen you create anything like this and I would relish it so very much. Would you really keep this privilege, this piece of singular enjoyment, away from me?”

Lana sighs as Val clings to her and she sees right through this pleading manner, but somehow feels her defenses being lowered still.  
“It’s just a painting.”

“It’s not! It’s _your_ painting, and that is really important to me!”  
Val tilts her head and playfully nudges her nose against Lana’s cheek.  
“Please? If you’re afraid that I will mock you, then you should be full aware that I would never do such a thing to you. I’m always here to support and love you, as well as anything you create.”

She is practically hanging off of Lana’s shoulders at this point while trying to attach herself. She really should’ve put the painting in first, shouldn’t she?  
“But…it’s not finished yet.”

“So? A work in progress is still better than nothing.”

“Yes, but I’m still…rather rusty and I don’t know if I want you to see something I’m not quite proud of yet.”

Val glances up at her again, raising one of her hands to stroke along Lana’s cheek.  
“Well, perhaps I can help by giving you feedback? I admit that I’m no expert, but a second opinion can be valuable.”

It can be, but not necessarily Val’s. She knows this is just a persuasive tactic of course, but at the same time, is there anyone in Kaas city she trusts as much?   
With a final sigh, she begins to loosen up.  
“Very well. Just give me a moment, alright?”  
Val nods eagerly and steps back again as Lana returns to the wardrobe in order to grab the painting stand she had been using. She places the unfinished image in its position and finally exposes it.   
“Here we are.”

Lana isn’t sure how to feel, so she simply gives Val some space to observe it. In the meantime, she studies her companion, seeing how her blue eyes searches the colors and shapes in front of her, with one hand thoughtfully stroking her chin.  
“Darling, this is quite a beautiful piece.”

“You’re just trying to be nice.”

“I’m not! I won’t patronize you and say it’s the greatest thing I’ve ever seen but it’s no amateur work, that’s for sure. It’s Kaas city, isn’t it? Drawn from an exterior angle.”

Lana nods curtly, somewhat encouraged by the fact that it’s possible to see what it depicts. The Imperial Citadel does have a pretty prominent position after all, but it has a certain ‘wet’ element to it, because of the materials she used, so she wasn’t sure if it was too messy to make out.   
“Yes, from the western part of the jungle.”

“I wasn’t aware that you had such talent. I especially like the lightning on the right side here. Gives it some further color.”

She sighs slightly, not wanting to get too much credit.  
“It’s not from scratch, Val. I’ve just copied a photograph taken from a shuttle.”  
She walks over to one of the tables nearby, grabbing a datapad and then showing said photo.  
“See?”

Val glances at it, but does not seem especially concerned. Instead, she grabs Lana’s hand and gently takes the datapad from her, placing it down on the table again.  
“Lana, look at this picture. This isn’t a simple copy of a photo. You’ve added your own artistic view of the details with your choice of material, how you’ve used your colors as well as the shapes of the buildings. I’m not lying when I say that I like it.”

She studies Val even further, searching for signs of deception both from outside and from within. However, there isn’t any obvious lying in what she says, forcing Lana to accept it. She offers a faint smile.  
“Thank you.” 

Val shows a similar expression in return, lifting the hand she’s holding and kissing the back of it softly.   
“You’re welcome. I’m surprised that you chose to do this, however. I thought you said you’d quit?”

Taking a deep breath, she feels more relaxed now when she exhales. Perhaps exposing herself like this was positive, after all.  
“I did, years ago. I hadn’t considered returning to it until a few weeks ago, when I remembered your advice that I should take a break from work every now and then. I felt stressed out after all the reports I’ve had to write and needed something to calm myself down. Then I remembered what used to work for me when I was younger and figured I’d try it again. I must say that it’s…just as soothing as I recall.”

Val’s smiles even more brightly.  
“Ohh, so you do listen to me!”

“Only when it suits me.”

“That’s fine with me. Told you it was a good idea to take some time to relax. But this is delightful! So, you’ve been doing this for a while now then? Do you have more of these?”

“I do but, just a few. I don’t have all too much time for this at the moment. The other two are also just landscapes, one of Bosthirda and one for Korriban.”

Val nods eagerly, her eyes drifting towards the bedroom as she suspects that Lana might be hiding them in there.  
“May I see them?”

Lana emits a short and defeated sigh.  
“If you insist.”

“I do! With your permission, that is.”  
She tilts her head, suddenly looking away with excitement in her eyes for some reason.  
“Actually, perhaps I could help you out at some point.”

“In what way?”

“Well, maybe you can draw me? I think I’ve suggested that already.”

Lana chuckles softly and shakes her head.  
“Somehow, I knew you’d ask that.”

The smug smirk from previously returns to her as she wiggles her eyebrows.  
“I can pose nude.”

“You’re ridiculous.”  
Then again, she doesn’t actually try to decline the offer altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I have very little knowledge of the process of painting. Haven't done so for many years but, didn't feel it was the most important aspect of this story. I mostly just wanted to show Val supporting Lana in what she wants to do._   
>  _I realize that Ashara also did this in a previous chapter but, they share a hobby!_


	38. Soul shunned in grief

Since her secret meeting with former Intelligence agent, Cierah’s words has been on Valcera’s mind quite a bit. Not just the analysis of who might stand as her foes but also those that may become allies. As she sits in a meeting with the Dark Council once more, her attention is turned mostly towards a specific individual this day – Darth Zhorrid.   
The pale human in charge of what remains of the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence hasn’t had it easy from what Val has heard. Her ascension came after the arrest and apparent death of her father and master, before having a difficult time to actually control Intelligence at all. She was even humiliated in these very halls by people that did not take her seriously. Finally, the most egregious insult was thrown at her when the entire Intelligence had apparently been deemed too corrupt and was dismantled. This action was apparently made, for the most part, by the rest of the Dark Council even more than Zhorrid herself. 

During her short reign, it appears that she hasn’t been in control of her Sphere as much as simply sitting on the seat as the face of Intelligence while doing nothing to control it. Val suspects it has as much to do with the relationship Zhorrid had with her father, as it does with her own insecurities.   
Val herself has not witnessed most of these occurrences, but rather read of them through reports as well as being told directly by Cierah or Cipher Nine. While Zhorrid’s power is diminished and many do not see her as a threat, she is still in charge of the Outreach Bureau, the propaganda machine of the Empire, as well as the assets which remain in possession of Intelligence until it is rebuilt or distributed elsewhere. Having someone like this on her side could still be useful. The problem is, would Zhorrid even wish to listen to her?

These thoughts linger on her mind, even while it is interrupted by Darth Ravage raising his voice in the middle of some discussion.   
“On that topic, perhaps you’d like to explain something to me, Malgus.”

The bald and pale man turn his head slowly towards Ravage through the hologram that he is present in and peers straight into the other Sith’s eyes.  
“And what would that be?”

Ravage is not intimidated by his posturing and continues.  
“There has been a lot of rumors regarding the kind of assets you have procured since your ascension. I am of course thinking mostly of the recruitment of a lot of alien troops.”

Across the room, Val frowns in distaste but she does not say anything. Malgus simply arches a brow.  
 _“That’s_ what you’re concerned about?”

“Of course I am! Would you not say it’s somewhat worrying that you’re diluting the purity of our military? I don’t recall you saying this during your negotiations to take your current seat.”

Malgus continues to stare at him alone and no one else.  
“I did not lie in my speeches to be elected, as I proclaimed that I would provide us with victory, which is exactly what I’ve been doing.   
And I do not understand your protest either, Ravage. Surely you remember that we’ve had aliens fighting for us before? The mandalorians have been at our side since the last war, and they have many non-humans among their ranks.”

Ravage frowns slightly, putting his arm on the armrest as he leans closer. Their seats are right next to each other, after all.  
“That is different. The mandalorians are mercenary scum and are used for nothing more than cannon fodder to minimize losses. They cannot compare to the imperial military.”

He receives a sharp snort in return from Malgus’ holographic image.  
“You are a fool if you so handily dismiss our allies, as well as the alien troops I’ve recruited. Most of them are trandoshans, houk and kaleesh. Their power, cunning and martial prowess are substantial and you underestimate them at your own peril, Ravage. But then again, I wouldn’t expect a diplomat to understand how to properly shape an army.”

The other Councilor clenches his fist and his brow furrows even deeper, but he manages to hold back his rage.  
“Or maybe you’re just more deluded than we first imagined. If they’re as strong as you say, then surely, they would be more useful as slaves. I hear we have a lack of them as of late.”

Before Malgus can respond, Val raises her voice and interrupts them both.  
“You should open your eyes to the truth, Ravage, instead of lingering in your moronic traditional views. Even now, non-humans show how useful we are to the Empire, even in the military, which should prove just exactly how wrong your viewpoint has always been.   
In fact, we have not just demonstrated our prowess in the Sith nor in this very Council, but in truth, we have always stood as the backbone of the entire Empire.”

Ravage turns to her, raising an eyebrow in doubt, before he erupts into mocking laughter. She feels her own ire rising during the seconds it lasts.   
“Backbone? You really are ridiculous, Imperius. Slaves like your kind are tools and always have been, nothing more. Otherwise, things would have looked very different for much longer.”

Usually, it is only Val who fights Ravage in these instances, as the others don’t care or feel it’s not worth it enough to actually discuss. Since Malgus joined the Council, she’s had another ally in this matter, but it is not him that she gains assistance from this time. Darth Marr leans forward in his seat and meets Ravage’s insults.  
“No, she’s right, Ravage. I have seen for myself the benefit that the aliens within our ranks are giving us. Malgus have shown some to me which I am already considering to implement into our defenses, plus the number of them who have been able to take positions among our ranks as Sith. They are stronger than you believe.”

Of course, an attack from Marr in this case, is seen as a political move. Ravage doesn’t look impressed.  
“Ahh, yes, of course you’d say that now. More propaganda to speak up for your dear ally Karrid, is it not? There’s no point in trying, Marr. Most already see through your shrouded words. You’re just trying to gain more power in the Council, which should be obvious to anyone.”

Another unexpected voice is heard then, as Vowrawn joins the discussion.  
“I wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss her, Ravage. I’ve had the pleasure of encountering Karrid myself as of late – she is stronger and cleverer than you realize. Gravus’ victory is far from absolute.”

That Vowrawn would so quickly come to Marr’s defense would’ve been a surprise to Val in the past, but now it simply makes her smirk. Since her own ascension, she has come to realize that there’s some kind of odd romance between the two, apparently one that has lasted for decades, if Arvade is to be believed. Usually, it is expressed through their bickering and silly political moves, but sometimes, it is also seen in how they support each other when it is most vital. 

\-----

After the meeting is over, and most go their separate ways as they return to their powerbases, Val keeps her eyes focused upon the withdrawing figure of Zhorrid. Immediately, she sets out to follow the human, staying at a distance but still enough to see her. She doesn’t wish to let anyone witness her approach, other than Zhorrid herself and so she simply pursues her target for the time being. Khem is obviously right behind her, as he always is. Despite his size, he too can be rather silent.

The route takes them all the way up to the hangar where Zhorrid’s ship is waiting. She seeks to leave Korriban immediately, it seems and while Val would like to speak to her elsewhere, it is possible that some spy would see her approaching the other Councilor’s powerbase. It’s annoying how much effort she must use to not reveal her intentions completely or make anyone suspicious, but she has no choice.   
Before Zhorrid moves into the hangar, she calls out.  
“Darth Zhorrid, wait!”

The Intelligence leader blinks in surprise and then turns to look around. She is flanked by two of her guards, loyal Sith warriors of a lower rank but most likely still capable fighters. Perhaps they’re even apprentices of the Darth, it’s hard to tell. Nevertheless, she appears surprised.  
“Darth Imperius?”

Val offers a smile, as polite and gentle as she’s able to muster. When she gets too close however, the guards place their hands on their lightsabers. An intimidating gesture, perhaps, but from the sensation of the Force within them, Val is pretty certain she could easily dispose of them if she wished to. Or simply send Khem to crush them both. Only a powerful Darth would be enough to stop the dashade at this point.  
“Before you leave, I’d wish to speak with you.”

Zhorrid looks wary, not just of Val but of her bodyguard as well. She certainly can’t be blamed for that, as most Sith react in that fashion in Khem’s presence.   
“I see. Well, then go right ahead, I suppose.”

“Ah, no, I’d prefer if we speak in private, just between the two of us.” 

For a moment, the human frowns in suspicion. At times, Val wishes that a simple one-on-one talk between members of the Dark Council wouldn’t be seen as such a threat as it is. The constant power struggles must really be dealt with at some point, if she’s ever to reach the kind of society which she dreams of.  
“What about?”

“I’d prefer not to let anyone know. This is for your ears only and I can’t reveal anything until we’re alone.”

The guards still look tense and suspicious of Val and she wonders momentarily if they’ll try to interfere. Khem on the other hand, simply stands on Val’s side with his arms crossed, glaring at the ones in front of his master. That is not something specifically for them – he has the same reaction to pretty much anyone, even Ashara and Xalek. Then again, that’s part of why she loves having him around.   
A few seconds of silence goes by as Zhorrid considers her options.  
“If it was anyone else, I would turn them down immediately, but…you are different than the rest. Very well, I accept. Come with me.”

She moves up to a panel next to the hangar doors and they open up. After that, she motions for her guards to stay, while showing that Val should follow her. Apparently, she wishes to take them through a set of doors to one of the storage rooms within this hangar.   
Val touches the arm of Khem and speaks to him in dashadi, as she suspects the others are not fluent in this tongue.  
“Wait here with the rest.”

He nods to show he understands. This is to be expected of him.  
“If they violate this agreement, do I have your permission to eat them, master?”

She smirks in amusement.  
“Khem, darling, you know you don’t have to ask for permission to devour my enemies.”

“I just wish to be sure. They will not step through those doors, you have my word.”

“And I trust your word wholeheartedly.”

She gently pats his arm and then proceeds to follow Zhorrid, who now waits inside the storage room with the doors open.   
Both of them wait to say anything until they’ve shut and they know for certain that they won’t be heard.   
“So, we’re alone. Speak your mind.”

From all that Cierah had told of her Zhorrid in a file that Val requested, this Sith was supposed to be a whole lot more ‘unstable’ and difficult to have a proper conversation with. Val suspects that part of this impression is probably because of bias from the agent, but also that Zhorrid may have calmed herself after a lot of setbacks and harsh treatment from the others. Val hopes to prove herself being different from the rest.  
“How are you doing, Zhorrid?”

By her expression, the inquiry seems to either surprise her or offend her.   
“What? That’s a very…strange question to ask.”

“Is it? You’ve gone through a rather tumultuous time for the past two years.”  
Zhorrid folds her arms, looking unsure but says nothing for now. Val sees it as a sign to continue. There’s a table in the middle of the room, and while Zhorrid stands on one side, Val gradually wanders in on the other.  
“Your father either disappearing or perishing, leaving the Sphere in your hands; the Dark Council mocking your ascension, your power and your very existence; and not to forget, Imperial Intelligence supposedly betraying you and the Council stripping a lot of your power away.”

She figured that these words would have a few different responses and Zhorrid reacts immediately upon the most anticipated, as she scowls in anger.  
“What is that supposed to mean?! Did you ask me to come here just so that you could mock me, Imperius?! Is that what you want?!”

Val sighs and raises her hands defensively. She should be able to salvage the situation before it goes too far.  
“No, wait, listen to me. My intention is not at all to ridicule or insult you. I am honestly asking how you are feeling.”  
She places her hand behind her back, expressing a worried gaze.  
“You have experienced a lot of horrid events during this time and it cannot be easy.”

Zhorrid scowls, her anger being held back somewhat, but she still doesn’t trust Val’s words completely.  
“Why do you ask? Why do you care?”

“You are my colleague, Zhorrid. As much as you distrust the others, and I fully understand why, not all of us are like the majority. As the only alien in the Council, I hope you can imagine that I don’t take too kindly to that type of…well, bullying, that some of them have engaged in.”

This seems to appease her and she relinquishes her rage to instead glance down on the floor.  
“Well…yes, you’re right, of course. It has been a difficult period of my life…probably the most trying that I can ever imagine. This does not mean I am helpless, however.”  
She looks up, trying to muster some courage and stoicism, but Val can see through it.  
“The Outreach Bureau and their news networks are still under my control. I help the Empire succeed in the way I am able. I don’t want anyone to think I will not do my part in this war.”

Val shows her another smile, trying to actually appear friendly. She is partially here for those kinds of reasons, after all.   
“I do not seek to diminish your efforts either and I think you are doing good work, but…there can always be more, yes?”

Zhorrid looks at her, tilting her head curiously.  
“Such as?”

“Well, because Imperial Intelligence was demolished, there is still a hole in our defenses. Inner security and information gathering has gone down substantially since their operations nigh on disappeared. Parts of their resources still exist, but is not in use. Would you not see something similar return in the future?”

She falters once more, and the reason is understandable. In her eyes, Intelligence betrayed her just as much as the Council did. She couldn’t control them and it is possible that she doubts her ability to do so again, even with a new organization that she would build on her own.  
“I will admit that the idea is intriguing and I would very much like to see our resources coming to good use again but, I doubt it would be possible to rebuild it so soon after we dismantled it. And with good reason, I might add.”

‘We’ is an interesting word to use here, as by Marr’s report and others, she wasn’t as much part in taking the decision nor implementing it.   
“It would be, if you had an ally on the Dark Council.”

She can see how Zhorrid likely doesn’t trust her yet, and fidgets with her hands for a moment before responding.  
“Are you saying that…you’d wish to work with me?”

“Well, consider what we could achieve together. We do share some common goals, after all.” 

“Do we? I haven’t heard you being interested in most of my proposals so far.”

Val begins to wander around on her side of the table, not keeping full eye contact with the other Sith.  
“True enough, but you also haven’t offered many as of yet, either. But, if we work together and try to help each other out, we could both try to get exactly what we want.”

“And…what would that be?”

“I figure that would be obvious – to see some proper changes in the Empire and most of all, in the Dark Council. You know how poorly you and many others have been treated, and I’ve felt the very same. By standing alone we gain nothing, but by working together, we could actually be a unifying force that could help pave the way of progression in the hearts and minds of our fellow Sith and the imperial soldiers and citizens. By now, you’ve surely seen the need for it.”

Her words appear to have a certain impact upon Zhorrid, and the human folds her arms as she let the words and of course, the implications, sink in. After a few more moments, she looks up once more, a slight scowl still present on her forehead as she tries to lock their eyes together. Val hasn’t thought about it, but the shade of blue in hers is similar to that in Zhorrid’s. The human’s is just slightly darker.   
“If this is some scheme of yours to get me as your puppet, you should know now that I will not be so easily manipulated. Not again. I refuse.”

Val simply smiles and steps closer to the table in between them, placing a hand at its surface.  
“Zhorrid, you have mistaken my intentions. I do not seek to be your master, nor anyone else’s for that matter. I only wish to be your ally, by offering you another chance at achieving something in the Council. You don’t think going alone forever will make any difference, do you?”

She squirms somewhat uncomfortably, as the thought has definitely passed her by. Not to mention what the other Sith might do if they see her vulnerable for too long.  
“What is it that you think could be accomplished with such an alliance then?”

“Well, part of it is some change of order, perspective and rules in the Empire, to make it a more respectable place for us all to be; or at least that is my intention.   
However, if you’re wondering what I can offer you, then you should know that I have the ears of both Marr and Vowrawn, possibly Malgus as well. I can speak to them and a few others privately, and see if they would consider reinstating Imperial Intelligence or whatever version you wish to use as their successor, and that you may build it exactly in the way you please, as well as giving all the resources that other departments are currently using, back to yours.”

She does her utmost to make it as appealing as possible, and Zhorrid is rather easy to read and measure how her response might be processed. She obviously likes what she hears, despite the mistrust for other Sith.  
“I…am not sure whether I believe that your words are truthful, nor if we can perform these changes. However, as you so eloquently suggest, I have no other path nor hope to bring about my return to power, so…I will have to accept your offer.”  
She moves around the table and stands in front of Val, extending her hand. Like most others, she is taller than the mirialan.  
“I have not been able to work with any other in the Council before, but I hope you will be different.”

Val smiles and clasps their hands together in a firm grasp.  
“I am certain that it will be, and that we can go far together.”

Another step taken in the road to the Empire in her vision. The question is how far it can take her and whether it will crumble before it gets her all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, the Marr/Vowrawn thing was a reference to one of my latest favorite pairings. I made a[one-shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8728081) about that, if you're interested._


	39. It descends with a blur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Valcera the mother is back temporarily._

“I believe it was Lord Dakoriot that wished to speak with you regarding his current assignment. I am not completely sure if he is…displeased with it or not. He did not wish to specify over the holoprojector. I set that up for you in three days. He wanted to have it in two but, you have that meeting with General Threnoldt that day.”

Valcera keeps her eyes on the screen of her terminal which sits on her desk, reading through some of the recent reports from her different expedition teams at the same time as Francine delivers the latest changes to her schedule. Usually, she prefers to do this type of work without disturbances but, that’s not always possible. If only someone had informed her of how hectic it can be before she took down Thanaton. Perhaps she would’ve declined the position.  
“Heh, I hope the Lord isn’t all too unhappy that we’re making him wait.”

Francine smiles gently from where she stands on the other side of the desk, looking up from the datapad in her hand.   
“I think not, my lord. You are his superior, so I doubt he will make his complaints known.”

Val arches a brow as she shifts her gaze to lock it with her assistant.  
“He may not phrase it in that fashion but trust me dear, he is not satisfied. Especially not when you put him after an imperial officer.”

The assistant falters somewhat, glancing down onto the pad again.  
“Oh uh, shall I put him on Threnoldt’s position then?”

Her lips turn upwards again as she smirks.  
“No no, that’s not what I meant, dear. I enjoy when you tell Sith that they can’t meet me right away, even more so when you make them wait behind their supposed ‘lessers’. Keep up the good work.”

Francine blinks but then smiles shyly as she nods.  
“Yes, my lord, I shall endeavor to continue as previously then. Making your schedule as pleasing as possible for you is my foremost mission, after all.”

“This is why I’m glad we hired you. Now, was there anything else?”

“No, I believe that was all the changes for this week. I have some messages to answer, so there may be some alterations later on, but I will inform you as soon as possible.”

“Please do so and make sure to send a message to Xalek. I want an update on how his team is doing in the colonies.”

Francine moves the datapad behind her back and bows deeply.  
“Yes, Dark Lord, it shall be done.”

As the human turns and walks out, she almost runs into Ashara as she is on her way inside the room. It appears that the apprentice is somewhat lost in her thoughts, which she only barely manages to snap out of to avoid the collision. She apologizes to Francine and then walks inside.  
“Master.”

Val looks up again, surprised to hear her voice.  
“Ashara? I thought you had to do an inspection of our warehouses in the city today.”

“I…was going to but, I decided to postpone it.”  
She looks around the room, making sure that there’s no one else inside or any other distractions before she proceeds.  
“I am wondering if it’s possible for us to speak.”

“Oh, of course. Just give me a minute. I need to finish reading this report.”  
She sees how Ash nods, but before her eyes leave the togruta, she notices something odd in those blue eyes. She reaches out with the Force and senses conflicting emotions within her apprentice.  
“Is something wrong, darling?”

Ash looks even more unsure, turning her face away.  
“I…I don’t know.”

Obviously, this requires her attention more for the time being and she rises from her chair.  
“Actually, these files can wait for now. Have a seat and let’s talk. Would you like some tea?”

Ash approaches the red and white sofa along the right wall of her office, some of the pillows upon it being adorned with imperial symbols. Not Val’s choice of purchase, but rather a gift from one of her subordinates. Whether she was pleased with it is not as clear but, she has kept it for now to show that she is accepting of those below her.  
“No, thank you.”  
Once she sits down, she sighs deeply and senses the tension in her chest.   
“Wait, yes! Yes, please.”

Val is surprised over the perceived emotional turmoil in her apprentice. It’s not completely unusual but, it’s been a while since she has seen Ash like this.  
“Very well, give me a moment. Francine had already prepared some, you see.”  
She moves off to the side, approaching the kettle that still remains warm and takes out some cups from a shelf above the table. 

Ash doesn’t look up from where she’s seated until Val moves to place the cups in front of her, and she looks with surprise at the items. They’re of rather average size, of a porcelain-like material, with black and golden colors. The ornamental pictures upon them seem to shape some sort of odd creatures, something which Ash believes she has seen in pureblood art.   
“Ehm, I haven’t seen these before. Are they new?”

“Yes, I received them recently.”

“So, you didn’t buy them.”

Val smirks and shakes her head as she sits down next to Ash.  
“No, they’re not really my style. They’re a gift from Darth Vowrawn. I helped him with something a while back in the Dark Council and he decided to repay me. Said they were rather expensive. I suppose they’re useful, at least.”  
Ash nods briefly, wondering how many gifts her master actually gets and if perhaps her office is filled with them.  
“In any case, tell me what’s going on, darling. You seem like something is troubling you.”

Ash waits with her response, hesitating as she takes a sip of her tea and lets it wash down some of her worries.   
“I don’t quite know where to start.”  
She takes a deep breath, putting down the cup before she places her hands together and faces Val.  
“Tell me, how are things between you and miss Beni-…eh, I mean, Lana.”

There’s a bit of surprise in Val’s eyes and she tilts her head curiously.  
“Are you worried? Is that why you’re here?”

“Not exactly but, please answer.”

Has Lana done something wrong? She knows Ash wasn’t all too eager to begin with but, she has been fairly supportive for a while now. Val shrugs as she leans back in her seat.  
“Well, it’s just fine between us so far. Nothing has changed, really. I enjoy all of our time together and we learn new things about each other all the time. We have a lot of fun whenever we’re close and I think it has to do with our personalities clashing so well.”

Ash looks down, seeming somewhat unsatisfied with the answer.  
“That is…good to hear, but it’s not quite what I meant.”

“Oh? That’s what you asked, though.”

“I know. Sorry, let me rephrase. How is your relationship on a…spiritual level?”  
Val raises her eyebrow questioningly, not catching the meaning behind the words.  
“I mean, you don’t think your feelings for her…affects you negatively in any way?”

Val blinks her eyes, surprised over such an approach. They’ve spoken of this specific topic in the past, particularly when Ash was first complaining about Lana or whenever they discussed romance. She was pretty certain that line of thinking had ended though.   
“That’s an odd line of inquiry. Why would you ask that? Is this more of that Jedi nonsense about attachment you used to follow?”

Ash opens her mouth but then quickly shuts it again. She crosses her legs, fidgeting with her hands.  
“Maybe, a little bit. However, I may not have been fully truthful with you in the past, master.”  
She takes a deep breath and swallows.  
“I have been with someone before.”

Now this was certainly not what she had anticipated. Not that Ashara was the model padawan but, she did used to adhere to the Jedi Code as far as Val is aware.  
“Oh? Pretty sure you haven’t told me of this.”

“Yes, I know. I did not think it was important before. I didn’t believe it ever would be of any significance but…now I’m not so sure.”

“Was this when you were a Jedi?”

“It was, but I never told my masters.   
I…have been thinking of that time as of late and the emotions that ran through me. Naturally, I enjoyed the good moments that he and I shared, and sometimes I still reminisce about him. However, with such sensations also comes the negative parts. They are…almost worst, especially the heartbreak.” 

Val notices the furrow on Ash’s brow and it’s not difficult for her to pick strong traces of anxiety within her apprentice. She sets down the cup and places a hand on Ash’s.  
“I understand how you feel, dear, more than you might ever know. Such experiences can be…difficult to overcome, but not impossible.”  
Ash looks up, meeting the eyes of her master.  
“But we must remember that it is an experience and you can learn from it, just like from anything hurtful. Loss, death, cruelty, other kinds of mistreatment…there are all sorts of things that might affect you in the same manner.   
I would be lying if I said that I don’t wish to forget some fragments of my past, or even entire years but, in the end I see them as experiences for me to learn from and to surpass.”

Somehow, her words seems to raise Ash’s spirit with the anxiety and sorrow slowly dissipating. Not completely, but they do not haunt her as much as previously.  
“Of course, you’re right. I suppose I should try to look at it in a similar fashion.”  
She reaches out with her free hand to take another sip of tea, not letting go of Val’s hand. The mirialan does not seem to mind.   
“I believe I am ready to speak of why I truly came here. But first, I…I need you to promise not to get angry, master.”

Her statement seems to amuse Val and smirks while stroking a thumb at the back of Ash’s hand.  
“Well, that’s not so easy to do before I know what it’s about.”

“Yes, I’m aware but, I know you are quick to anger sometimes.”

“Tsk, come now, give me some credit! I can usually hold it back, even when I’m swarmed by fools. You’ve seen it all before.”

Ash sighs and gazes at her more intently, almost in a pleading manner.  
“…please?”

It’s a hard look for Val to resist, even though she usually tries.   
“Alright, alright, fine. I promise I’ll do my best to keep my temper in check.”

“Preferably the smugness too.”

“Now that is an unreasonable request. It’s impossible!”

It helps to make Ash smile at least, which pleases Val.   
“I haven’t told you this before and I’m not sure whether anyone else has but, I have come to the realization that I am…” she stops and gathers herself momentarily, “…attracted to your friend, Bejarah.”

Val can’t really stop herself from scowling. Of course, she knew about this as Bejarah had indicated as much.   
“I see.”

“You promised.”

She raises her free arm defensively and exhales audibly.  
“I know! I’m not…I’m not angry, just-“  
She waves it to dismiss the temporary thought.  
“…go on.”

Ash nods, squeezing Val’s hand a bit. She collects herself, trying to work on her explanation.  
“It wasn’t always like this. The first few times I met her, I really disliked her. I found her to be quite an irritating mercenary and someone who was just in my way.”

Val snorts and shakes her head.  
“I recognize that all too well.”

It seems to amuse Ash for some reason, but she continues.  
“I eventually changed my opinion, however. We began to spend more time in each other’s company and we had rather long discussions about, well, all sorts of topics. It turned out that she had some rather fascinating views and a lot of fun stories to tell. I began to enjoy her presence. I suppose that she managed to…penetrate my shell or something, that I usually keep up from getting attached to people. Only you and a few other individuals have done that before.”

It’s stupid, but Val sort of feels like their positions are reversed now, as if she is the one opposing her apprentice’s relationship. Actually, she shouldn’t even think of it that way as they’re not together. Not yet, anyway.  
“What is it that you like with her then?”

A small smile slides up along Ash’s lips as she looks away, her eyes distant and pondering.  
“She’s nice to me, she listens quite well, she’s funny and I enjoy when we get to be alone. I feel very comfortable whenever I’m in her presence.  
I’ve had these feelings for a little while now and I admit that I was unsure at first. The Jedi teachings have been etched so deeply into my mind that I felt as if I may have been betraying the one I believed myself to be.”  
Her smile widens as her eyes drifts back to Val.   
“But then I remembered what you taught me and that I’m a different person now. I no longer need to be so attached to the words of the Jedi. I want to make an effort to change myself, and this may be a good step. However, I still don’t know if I wish to go any further, nor what I should do if I want something to happen between me and Bejarah.”

Val watches her silently at first, absorbing all the information laid out to her. It’s weird, but she almost feels like a mother talking to her daughter about her first love. That’s preposterous though - Val is just a few years older and Ash has apparently been with someone before.  
“Well, I suppose there are a number of ways to go about it.”

Ash gazes at her with interest.  
“How did you do with Lana? How did you…reveal your interest to her?”

Perhaps Ash isn’t as experienced as she may have expected. If she’s only been with one, she may lack certain amounts of knowledge that Val could aid her with.  
“Well, it was not as difficult as you may imagine. We began flirting rather early on, actually, and had done so for a little while before I finally asked her out.  
The bond and emotions between us were so strong at that point so I didn’t really have to consider my actions all too much. I just approached her and wondered if she wanted to go with me.”

“I see.”  
She looks somewhat disappointed, perhaps hoping that there was some narrower path to follow.  
“Is it really that simple? If I ask her in that fashion, I wonder if she might misinterpret it as another request to hang out and not see my romantic intentions.”

At this point, Val can try to ignore it or actually help out. Ash has been supportive so far, and even though she’d rather not have Bejarah so close to her apprentice, she wants to make Ash happy.  
“Well, if you want my recommendation – try to make it as clear as you possibly can. Expose your intentions instead of letting it be something vague in the background. She shouldn’t be confused then. She’s not _that_ dense.”

Ash nods, more determined than before.   
“I guess you’re right. It would be a good way to try it. But, erm, what if she declines?”

Val shows her an amused expression as she knows just how much Bejarah is into Ash.  
“I’m pretty sure that she wouldn’t do that, dear, trust me. If I happen to be wrong however, which I sincerely doubt, you’ll simply have to accept it. Rejection is another part of life and of love. You can’t always get the way you may desire. That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try, though. I am more than certain that you would regret it if you didn’t.”

Her apprentice doesn’t look completely confident at this conclusion but the truth still instills her with a sense of understanding. She’s prepared for what is to come, at least.   
“You’re right again, I’m sure. You usually are.”

“Mhm, I’m glad you remember.”

She smiles, facing Val as she disentangles their hands and instead moves in to embrace her.  
“Thank you for listening and explaining to me, master. I feel better about this whole issue now.”

Naturally, Val accepts the hug, stroking her hands on Ash’s back as reassuringly as she can.  
“I’m always here for you, darling. Wouldn’t be much of a teacher otherwise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I will admit that part of the reason I do the Ashara/Bejarah thing is so that I can write scenes like this one._


	40. Grasping threads

In a slow and deliberate process, Lana counts and places each data disc into their appropriate location upon one of her storage shelves. She has ordered inventory checks to be done on several levels of the administration she handles, which does involve her as well and she refuses to shirk her duty. Despite the importance of this work, she feels how her eyes keeps drifting towards the digital clock attached to her datapad. When is she going to arrive? Lana has an important meeting in about half an hour with Lord Cytharat but, there is someone else she has asked to meet with in her office. The decision was made somewhat hastily and she probably should’ve made the inquiry after the meeting is done. However, this specific topic will linger in her thoughts for hours unless she gets this settled right away. 

Once she tries to ignore the time and continue her work, she can thankfully hear how her automatic door opens up. Instead of turning around however, she waits for the other person to initiate their conversation. Curiously, it doesn’t happen right away and Lana is just about to see what’s going on when she feels two arms wrapping around her with both hands stopping at her chest. Well, not just stopping but cupping her breasts through her clothes as well.  
“Guess who.”

Lana arches an amused brow and smirks as she glances down at the hands – a set of moss green hands, obviously.  
“You know, when other people do this, they tend to cover the person’s eyes.”

“Tsk, that’s no fun.”

The tone of Valcera’s voice is also all too recognizable for there to be any challenge. Lana puts down the datapad on the shelf, gently pries the hands off her chest and then turns around while still remaining in between Val’s arms. She places her own gently on top of her lover’s shoulders.  
“Are you going to continue doing this sort of thing every time you come here?”

As always, Val looks as smug as ever while she tightens her grip around Lana and pulls her close.  
“I’d stop, but I know you love it too much.”

“You’re impossible.”

“I might be convinced to relent with a kiss.”

Lana snickers softly and shakes her head.  
“Somehow I seriously doubt it.”

“Why don’t you give it a try and we’ll see?”

This isn’t why she asked Val to come but, she isn’t going to deny her when they finally get some time to see each other. She tilts her head downwards, angling it enough to let their noses brush past each other and their lips connecting in a gentle but still keenly awaited act. It lasts for far too short time but they savor it nonetheless.  
“Good enough?” Lana says in a tone barely above a whisper.

“Mm, probably not, but I doubt I can steal you away for the rest of the day, so it will have to do.”  
As the advisor shifts back to her task, Val steps aside and moves to sit down at the edge of Lana’s desk. She eyes a few of the items on top, but is mostly uninterested by them.  
“So, I am here as requested.”

“You are and I’m glad you could come. Although, I am surprised how quickly you did. I was sure it would take you at least twice as long.”

Val picks up one of the other datapads on the desk, starting to scroll across the information on the display. Nothing more than administrative documents. It’s not like Lana would be careless with Malgus’ secret files, but that would’ve been more amusing.  
“Why is that surprising? You called me, so obviously I made time for you.”

“Well, when I called, you said that you were busy. Doesn’t seem like it to me.”

Val clears her throat, continuing to casually browse the datapad.  
“I uh, I was busy earlier, but my meeting got cancelled, that’s all.”

Lana smiles wryly, turning to face the mirialan.  
“Ah, right, ‘cancelled’. So, you aborted all other assignments in order to speak with me. How sweet of you, dear.”

“N-no, not at all! I…I have a lot of things to do other than speaking with you!”

Lana doesn’t believe it, but lets it be for now. It’s fun how Val is happy to be eager and at her beloved’s beck and call, except for when she’s called out on it.  
“If you say so. In any case, I wish to talk about an important subject. Or well, it’s not crucial, but it is of a personal nature.”

Val puts down the datapad, turning to Lana.  
“I’m all ears.”

“I have some visitors coming to Dromund Kaas in…well, maybe a few weeks, whenever they get some time off.”

As Lana rarely ever talks of friends and other acquaintances, if she even has any, this makes Val very curious.  
“Oh? Anyone I would know?”

“Well, I doubt you have actually met them, but you certainly know of them.”  
She shows a smile, which has just a slight hint of hesitation.  
“It’s my parents. They’re coming here from Bosthirda when they have a few days off in two weeks or so. They haven’t given me an exact date yet.”

If she expected that answer, it definitely doesn’t appear that way. Val is silent, her eyes widened as she tries to consider her response. She doesn’t have any and her feelings are very mixed on the topic – she senses emotions of both excitement and nervousness swirling within.  
“I…I see! This is a surprise, although not necessarily an unwanted one. Have you uh, told them? About us, I mean.”

Lana place her arms behind her back, diverting her entire attention to Val. It’s best to explain this without distractions.  
“I have, yes. In fact, that is why they wish to come here. They’ve attempted to find some way to get a holiday for quite a while and, well, they recently pleaded with me to ask for a meeting with you.”

Despite the circumstances, Val finds that quite funny. From what she’s heard, it’s rather unusual that one’s parents would have to present themselves in such a way, but then again, Val is not some ordinary girlfriend. She does realize that she being a Dark Councilor and they being mere workers in comparison, does complicate the matter somewhat.  
“Heh, they want to seize some time from a member of the Dark Council, do they? They’re not the first.”

Even if it’s a joke, Lana suddenly looks unsure. She must’ve taken it the wrong way.  
“Oh, I…no no, they aren’t here to ask for any favors or so. They just wish to meet you, because we’re-“

She stops when Val leans her head back and laughs gently.  
“Don’t worry! I was merely jesting, Lana. From what you’ve told me, I doubt they are the kind of parents that would try to use me for their own benefit.”  
Val rises once more and moves to stand in front of Lana.  
“And I’m not the type of woman who would allow that to happen.”

Lana sighs and shakes her head.  
“Sometimes I forget that you can never be serious for more than a minute.”

“Such lies! Ask Marr, he can assure you that I’ve managed to hold myself for at least two minutes before making a smug remark.”

She smiles, but doesn’t give Val the satisfaction of seeing her laugh.  
“From the reports I’ve read of your meetings, I somehow feel that Darth Marr would likely sigh rather than admit to it.”

“Pft, no he wouldn’t. He loves me, I know it.”  
Val lifts her hands again, stroking them along Lana’s hips in a slow and gentle manner.  
“Regarding your parents, I can certainly try to set something up, if that is what you want.”

Lana smiles, wrapping her arms around Val’s neck, moving one of her hand along her lover’s hair. If they weren’t in the Citadel, she would probably try to unwrap it from the bun its almost always set up into.  
“If you don’t mind. I do wish to take the chance to present you to them and vice versa, to let them know just how close we are.”

“You haven’t told them?”

“Well, I’ve said that we are…dating but, I haven’t explained just how far things have gone. Thought that might be best to do in person.”

Val sees her point and nods in agreement.  
“You’re probably right. If they have any questions about me, it feels good if I can answer them directly.”  
Her eyes wander sideways then as she analyzes their situation. There may be certain complications.  
“Hmm, I wonder if it’s truly wise to let us meet here, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, as in, here in Kaas City. If I am to meet your parents, I would want to make a good first impression and while it’s true that this is our capital, Dromund Kaas isn’t the most…you know, scenic of planets.”

Lana finds it both amusing and adorable that Val would be worried about impressing them.  
“They have been on this world before, you know. I told you I was born here, didn’t I?”

“Well yes, but, that doesn’t make it the ideal location for our introduction to be made.”

She shifts the position of one hand to Val’s cheek instead, stroking it above one of the facial markings.  
“This is about us talking to them. Which planet it occurs on and how scenic it is should not matter.”

Val sighs, eyes turned downwards.  
“Yes, I know, but…Bosthirda itself would still be a much better place than this. Where would we even take them to? I feel as if either of our apartments are a little bit too personal for a first meeting.”

That is something she hadn’t actually considered, but there is probably some truth in what she says. Not that Lana would mind if they gather in her apartment, as her parents have certainly been there before.  
“Well, what about the Imperial Citadel? They have never been inside, although I know they have always been eager to visit.”

Val looks up, appearing quite skeptical.  
“Uh, you want to take them to where we work? Isn’t that…incredibly boring?”

“It is the center of the Empire, Val. A lot of people, even them, are quite intrigued of how it actually looks in here and not just the propaganda vids they see on the news broadcasts.”

She sighs and shrugs, realizing that there may be some merit to the argument.  
“Perhaps. I guess it wouldn’t be impossible to set something up along those lines. I could try to seal off an entire section for us, so they might get some space to enjoy themselves and allow us a bit of privacy.”

Leave it to Val to exaggerate an issue as simple as this. Lana shakes her head.  
“Not to be all too pessimistic but, I think that would only interrupt too much of some department’s work, dear. I believe a simple tour would suffice and maybe a quick glimpse at your office.”

“Don’t blame me, it was you who suggested this.”

“I didn’t say we had to interfere with crucial imperial operations! I want my parents to meet you, not to get arrested for sabotage.”

Val chuckles once more, then she raises a hand to grab Lana’s collar, pulling her down so that they can kiss once more. She lets it linger a few more moments this time, mostly to temper Lana’s annoyance.  
“Very well, darling. I will see what I can do. If you speak with them again, you may relay the message that Darth Imperius shall be ready to meet them.”

Lana places her forehead against her beloved’s, mostly glad that the matter is solved. She hopes Val can be serious enough when her parents arrive, though.  
“I hope they get to meet Valcera as well, and not just Imperius.”

“Maybe, if I feel like being generous.”  
After they’re done and Val slips out to give Lana time enough to prepare for her meeting, the mirialan senses a rather powerful presence nearby. She turns just in time to see a large and pale man step out around the corner, dressed as usually in heavy armor and his long black cloak. It is not often that she runs into other Councilors when they don’t have gatherings, mostly because all of them are busy elsewhere, either among their powerbases or where their Sphere’s headquarters are. Not all of them are located on Dromund Kaas, after all.  
They nod at each other, both somewhat stiffly in nature.  
“Malgus.”

“Darth Imperius.”  
His voice echoes out slightly from his mask, and Val can see how the imperials in the vicinity have lowered their gazes, turned away or in some other way tried to make them as small and insignificant as possible. Val herself knows that she gains similar reactions from certain people, although far from all. It’s not the kind of impression she is trying to give however and therefore most respond with respect, rather than fear. In Malgus company however, it is the complete opposite. It is like his intimidation pulses like an aura around him, inflicting everyone else with unease. Val is glad that she is strong enough to simply swat it away.  
He shifts his eyes momentarily to the door and then back to Val.  
“Visiting my advisor again?”

By the tone of his voice, it is more of an amusement than a complaint.  
“Of course, we had some matters to speak of.”

Malgus tilts his head, their eyes locking, blue reflecting against dark yellow.  
“You care for her.”

It is not something she speaks of with most people except her closest companions, but neither have they tried to deliberately keep it secret. If Lord Cytharat knew of it, then surely Malgus does too.  
“I do, yes. I hope you have nothing against my interactions with miss Beniko?”

“Not at all. My subordinates are free to associate or socialize with whomever they desire, as long as it does not get in the way of their duty.”  
She wonders for a moment if he’s going to say something about their differences in position, but he seems to take another angle.  
“However, I will ask you to be cautious. Take my advice when I say that love can be a weakness. I have personal experience in the matter.”

Val arches a skeptical brow in his direction, surprised that such words would come out of his mouth…or his mask. She suddenly snorts and shakes her head.  
“What, did you suddenly turn into a Jedi while I wasn’t looking?”

He frowns as she chuckles and wanders off, leaving him in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I read the Deceived novel not too long ago. Thought it would be fun to just put something here about how Malgus acts in that one._   
>  _And yes, I'm gonna do the parents thing in a few chapters. I'm sure it will be bad._


	41. Sidestepped play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Right, now I don't want you to get upset but, there's a bit of action in this one and we all know how inept I am at action, but I wanted to do this anyway. It fits the story, sort of, to make things more complicated._

Despite certain complaints on Valcera’s part towards Lana’s overworking type of behavior, it does occasionally happen that she falls into the same kind of pattern. This night is one such time. Thanks to the war and the abundance of projects and expeditions currently being operated by her Sphere, in part due to her restructuring of the resources at her disposal having finally been getting more efficient, she is now sometimes required to stay in the Citadel longer than usually. Even though she trusts her staff to handle themselves well enough and that they perform their duties, they do sometimes need someone important to oversee their tasks and make sure that everything is done as should be expected. Val doesn’t wish to pressure them too hard, but just enough to give them the understanding that she still expects them to uphold certain standards. That said, she also has her own projects which she struggles with and tries to make sure that they proceed on the schedule which she has determined. One of those which continues to eludes her is obviously the secret mission to discover artifacts related to Meetra Surik, the supposed Jedi or padawan or…whatever she was. The last artifact her team brought to her has still not given her any answers and though she is feeling confident it will reveal whatever hidden knowledge it has in time, she is getting somewhat impatient. 

Most of the time, she cannot sense the artifact from a distance, at least not if she’s a few levels above her own private chambers. This night is different and for whatever reason, she gets an uneasy feeling as if something is amiss, and her gut is clearly pointing downwards in this regard. Has something happened? Perhaps this artifact activates in another way from the last one? The dreams were unnerving but still quite useful. Perhaps it is time to take a closer look.

In the partially lit corridors of the Citadel, she walks alone towards the elevator and rides it without company. Khem is probably somewhere in the facility, but she only calls for him if she thinks it’s absolutely necessary.  
Once she reaches the correct floor and takes her first steps before the security doors, she suddenly realizes that something is wrong. With the aid of the Force, she can sense something different within her chambers. Presences? Why she had not felt this before? Has someone broken into her quarters? If it was Ashara or someone else close to her, she’s certain she would’ve been able to track them much easier and she can’t remember giving access to anyone else. 

With her stomach twisting in unease, she walks through the quick security checks that scans her identity before walking inside. As the last security door slides open for her, she notices a few hooded individuals standing on the platform which makes up the center of her Sphere’s private chambers. In this hall, the most vital of the secret project has been kept and access to it has been thoroughly restricted. How in the Emperor’s name could anyone have gotten inside?  
The closer she gets, the easier it is for her to see more features. There’s five of them at least, and while all of them walk around checking each table, none of them are speaking, which she finds rather curious. Nothing to say or have they planned this operation so thoroughly that it is not needed?

Val raises her voice just as she takes determined steps closer to the platform and lights flare up on the roof.  
“Well now, it is not often I have intruders in my own chambers, but I suppose there’s a first time for everything. I don’t know who you rats are, but I hope you realize you are trespassing upon a Darth’s territory.”  
As they swiftly turn and react to her presence, she stops at the edge of her platform, planting hands at her hips.  
“So, who shall be first to tell me who you all are and what you’re doing here? You can do it now by choice, or I can rip it from you by force. You have five seconds to choose.”

It appears they don’t need that long time to pick as three of them immediately grab a few bags that they brought with them and start running for the back entrance. Val can sense the pull of the artifact that Ash and her team brought with them last time in one of those bags.  
“Hey! You think you can run from me in the Imperial Citadel?!”

She gathers power in her hand which manifests in the form of purple lightning that crackles along the surface of her glove. Before she gets the chance to fire it after them however, the two remaining intruders quickly draw vibroswords from their sheaths and charges up to her location, intent on striking her down. Val obviously won’t allow such a thing to happen, but the sudden assault makes her own attack miss its target as she is forced to step back and pull out her lightsaber. 

While the initial assailant comes at her from her right side, the other approaches from the left flank, attempting to slice her in the middle of their joint attack. Val will admit that close combat is not exactly her preferred area to fight and as she’s caught in such a battle by two rather strong and swift combatants, her own retaliation ceases almost immediately, as she’s forced into a defensive stance. Lightsabers may be powerful weapons, but the sort of vibro technology used in the blades she’s faced with, can easily deflect and parry such energy. The only advantage a Force user has is usually their own intuition and the fact that the crystal within connects with the user, often amplifying their abilities. As Val is caught in a flurry of strikes that she has to defend against, she tries to gather enough strength from that bond. Her mind is also surging with emotions, a mixture of rage against her foes and panic that they’ll get away. 

Who are these people anyway and what do they want? If they’re after the artifacts, is it the same kind of foes that ambushed Ash’s team? They do wear rather dark clothing without emblems or specific characteristics, but their faces are covered in masks, making her unable to identify any clear features. No matter, she’ll find out either way if she kills or incapacitates them. 

When enough power has been gathered, she suddenly stops the back and forth of having to switch opponents and while she blocks one of her attackers with the lightsaber, the other’s assault is stopped by a small lightning barrier created in between them. The intruder pulls their blade back and then raises it for another strike, just as Val wanted. When the sword impacts the barrier, she has already set the trap and a counterblast shoots out towards this one assailant. It is not meant to do damage specifically, but rather create a shockwave that knocks them away, flying backwards straight into the railing of the platform several meters away. This gives Val enough reprieve to direct her full attention to her other foe and while she considers using the same trick twice, she doubts this one would fall for it when they’ve witnessed the consequences. 

Only about half a minute has passed by since the battle began and as Val tries to push the offensive with her lightsaber, that is not where her advantage lies. Actually, fighting a single opponent this way is to her preference as well and while they seem to focus solely on what she does with the blade, she soon let’s go of the hilt with one of her hands and attempts to utilize the Force to grasp at their throat. To her surprise, her foe ducks just in time to avoid the choke and then comes in for a low counterattack with their blade. She manages to jump away once more, but watches them almost in shock. Has this person been trained to fight Force users? There are surely those sorts of people all around the galaxy, but she’s met few who know instinctively how to avoid such powers. 

Val isn’t out of tricks just yet however and when she regains her footing, their blades meeting once more, she gathers the Force into her hand for a different kind of attack as lightning erupts from it. Instead of aiming at her foe directly however, she shoots it down towards the floor, making it deflect against the steel surface and then surge towards her opponent’s feet. As expected, they try to evade it, being just in time to jump above it. Thankfully, this means they played right according to Val’s plan, because when they’re in the air they can no longer so easily duck away from any secondary attacks. Whether they realize their mistake is not of her concern as she shuts down the lightning almost as quickly as she ignited it and instead tries to get ahold of their throat. This time, her efforts hit the mark that she needs and instead of falling to the ground, her enemy now hangs in the air as she squeezes their throat with the Force. She almost wants to remain to choke them all the way to death, but she doesn’t have time for such a slow and agonizing death, as she still has another three bastards to chase after. 

As easily as discarding a toy, she flings her opponent across the platform, right into their comrade, who had just managed to get up into a standing position after being knocked quite hard to the head when they hit the railing. As the first attacker comes flying with such speed, they actually both get knocked even further back and go tumble over the edge of the platform and down into the area far below. It’s several tens of meters between the platform and the bottom floor, making it difficult to tell whether they’ll survive. Val doesn’t care either way.  
Her eyes have redirected themselves to the back entrance, with the doors still being open. By now, they must’ve gotten quite far in the building and while there are no exits on this specific level, they will probably get out soon enough unless she reacts quickly. This means she can’t go running around in her robes.

Val quickly unbuttons the black, maroon and white robes, tossing them off to the platform’s floor, as well as discarding her metallic neck and shoulder pieces. Beneath, she wears nothing more than a tight black short-sleeved shirt as well as thin indigo leggings. Once more, she gathers the powers of the dark side that she has been trained to utilize since her youth, molding it to fasten around her legs as well as her arms. She will need it for what she’s about to do, even if overuse can be somewhat difficult to control. 

Throwing her arms ahead, she claws at the air in front of her, as if to pull herself forward and her legs react with them, almost kicking at the ground as she shoots away like a full body lightning strike. She goes into such speed that she has to lift her legs as to not slam right into the wall on the other side of the exit. From that position, she turns around and then continues to throw herself from location to location, moving with such enhanced speed that non-Force sensitives would have a difficult time to keep up. At the same time, her sensory abilities reach out, trying to locate the artifact. It isn’t too far away and she knows it has not yet left the facility, but the question is whether she’ll be able to catch up or not. She refuses to let them win in this situation however. She will not allow simple thieves to steal one of the artifacts that can lead her to the answers she requires. 

While her mind races as to figure out who is responsible for this crime, the floor below her shakes somewhat and her ears pick up the noises of two muffled explosions. They came in the direction of her chambers and this must mean that she has her answer. Who else would have rigged explosions on death? Cyborg assassins or infiltrators would certainly have use for such a thing and the only one she has encountered lately was the same people which attacked Ash, as far as she knows. It seems that they really want to stop Val from gaining this knowledge. That still raises the question of who might want to do such a thing specifically. Enemies of the Revanites? Of Val? Of the Empire?

During her approach, Val also comes to the realization that these individuals are using back routes that lead to different levels of the Citadel, places that only people who have worked here, or possibly stolen versions of the blueprints, should know about. Do they have a traitor in their midst or just a really talented slicer targeting her department? Both implications are unsettling to say the least.

It isn’t until the level just above the private chambers that Val finally catches up to the thieves. Instead of using an elevator, they chose the more manual access of the stairs. Even though the Empire makes sure to always have staff around the clock, there are slightly less people working at this hour and with the fact that this level has lower amount of people working on it in general, there aren’t a lot around to react upon the rather silent individuals that comes rushing through the corridor. For now, Val is confident enough that she can handle this alone anyway, and most people would probably just get in her path. 

It appears that they have rather acute senses as well, as just when she is sighted behind them, they glance over their shoulders to look her way. Two of them suddenly increase their running speed then, probably initiating some kind of implants. The third detaches itself however, pulling out a similar vibroblade to what the others she fought had. She does wonder why they insist upon using them, but perhaps they understand the futility of fighting a Force user with blasters. Most are trained to deflect such bolts, after all.  
Unfortunately, with Val’s current speed, she does not have much versatility to actually dodge, which instead forces her to stop into a much more normal speed as her assailant comes straight at her. It’s rather shocking really, how eager they are to throw themselves into such suicidal encounters. Do they even have minds of their own? 

This time, she attempts a different approach and while they’re both in the air, Val reaches out with the Force, seizing the weapon from the cyborg and pulls it towards herself. They can only watch in surprise how it leaves their grasp and how she seconds later uses her telekinetic skills to slam them to the ground. She lands right on their back, puts both hands at the hilt of their blade and impales their body with it. Maybe she could’ve spared them, but she is far too worried that they’d somehow find a way to escape. Once she’s slightly further away, she hears another explosion from behind. At least this one is sure to have alerted people.

As she continues to run, she notices how she’s entering a more crowded area, perhaps mostly because of the sudden eruption of noises. To see a Sith, their direct superior at that, come running after some odd hooded figures is not what these people had expected. It’s shocking enough that none really know how to react at first. Her powers have become too exhausted to pull out another speedy ascent, so she’ll have to use her commanding skills instead.  
“What are you all staring for?! Someone arrest those two criminals, dammit!”

From around the corner she spots how three imperial soldiers, looking somewhat drowsy in their otherwise rather inactive guard shift, come rushing out and raises their weapons.  
“You two, halt! In the name of the Emperor and the Dark Council, you are under arrest!”

Obviously, such words won’t make them stop, but it was fair enough to give them at least one warning. Sadly, it is this hesitation that leads to their demise. From a door even further back along the wall, the exit from this level out to an exterior platform, two more hooded figures poke their heads inside and raises their own blaster weapons, shooting one of the guards in the back. The other two get distracted enough to lose sight of the ones that Val actually want to capture and she groans in irritation. Will she have to do everything alone?

She’s not completely out of the game just yet and while she’s a few tens of meters behind and seriously in a hurry to stop them before they leave the building, she has enough calm to collect her powers for another assault. This time, instead of trying to shoot lightning after them, she hopes to grab the front runner and pull them backwards, hoping that she can at least catch up to them. Their anti-Force user training shows even further now however, as the second runner sacrifices themselves to get in the way of Val’s line of sight just in time for Val to grab them instead of the frontal one with the artifact.

In rage, Val slams the cyborg hard into the wall, enough to hear bones or possibly internal implants cracking. She jumps over them, and she’s about to leave them behind as the thief with her artifact is about to reach the exit, when she suddenly realizes her folly. She stops and glances over her shoulder, seeing how ominous sparks begin to erupt from the body of the dead or at least heavily injured cyborg. They’re about to explode, just like the others, because of their self-destructive programming. Normally, she wouldn’t really care for such a thing if it was elsewhere in the citadel, like in the empty corridors and her chambers, but this area is now crowded with administrators, utility workers and other imperial personnel. Letting it erupt in here may cause serious damage, perhaps even deaths and those would all be her fault. 

Gritting her teeth in anger and irritation, she whirls around and collects a large amount of energy into her hands, but instead of the usual killing intent, she molds the lightning she creates into a barrier which she places over the body of the dead cyborg. It explodes with such intensity that the floor shakes fiercely and Val feels a strain on her mind. She has protected herself from such attackers before, but never has she attempted to contain it from harming other people in this fashion and to such a scale. She temporarily sinks down to one knee and as it ends, her spell breaks the second after. This is probably something she should work on in the future.

The imperial personnel in the area takes step backwards in surprise over the events that unfold in front of their eyes. More guards come to aid their comrades in gunning down the blaster wielding cyborg infiltrators, while two administrators approach Val’s location.  
“My…my lord, are you alright?”

She breathes heavily, her heart pumping fiercely. All this heavy use of such powerful abilities has exhausted her somewhat, as she hasn’t been in a proper fight for months. She should probably try sparring some with Ash in the future to get herself in shape once more.  
By sheer force of will, she gets herself onto her feet again and looks back towards the exit.  
“There’s still one left, we must capture them! They’ve stolen vital imperial resources!”

The staff doesn’t question her, of course and runs after her as she does her best to reach the platform outside. By this time, it is unfortunately as she suspected, too late.  
As they reach the rainy exterior outside of this level, they are just in time to see the last hooded figure rush to the edge of the platform and jump off it. Val can only follow them and stops when she notices an air speeder flying off in the distance. It’s too far away for her powers to grasp it nor would any blaster bolt hit it at this speed and range.  
“Fuck!”  
She slams her hand against the wet metal of the railing and then glares towards the closest of her subordinates, a male human.  
“Contact Kaas city security immediately and tell them to track that air speeder! It must be seized before it gets to any ship and moves off-planet!”

“Y-yes, my lord!”

They run to execute her orders but she knows it may already be too late. She raises a hand to rub her forehead as rain pours down across her body. What is she going to tell the other Revanites now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See? Val can fight too!_   
>  _Oh yeah, I also noticed that this is now officially the longest fanfic I've ever written and it's not done yet._


	42. Behind the false grid

Humiliation or rage. Valcera has a difficult time deciding which of these emotions to settle on regarding the infiltration of her personal workspace and the theft of a vital item in her research for the assignment she was to lead in the name of her organization. It’s hard to tell exactly what information it had for her, if any, and now she’s not entirely sure whether it will work at all. It’s possible that the thieves are not aware of her connection to it through the Force walk ritual, but as she has no idea exactly what triggers the sort of vision she was given last time, it’s impossible to say whether this turn of events will have mattered.  
Regardless, days have gone by since the unfortunate loss and she has little hope it will return now. She sent out troops and ships to scour the planet as much as possible, along with contacting Cierah just in case she might’ve heard something, anything at all that could help them along. So far, they’ve been given nothing and it’s unlikely that they will receive any at this point. She does still have Talos’ examination reports and what tests were performed on it and that will have to suffice for now. Perhaps she overestimates the ritual’s importance in this matter. 

Despite her current feelings, Val has to focus upon the present and there are a lot of matters which requires her attention other than her personal research. This day begins with a meeting that she set up together with General Threnoldt, the head of Reclamation Service. She’s still uncertain how to feel about him, even though they’ve been working together for months. He’s efficient and intensively absorbed by his assignments, which are advantages of course, but he’s also a distant person and rarely wishes to indulge any personal discussions. She has tried to speak of other things than business, but to no avail. Perhaps it doesn’t matter, as she can’t exactly have a close relationship to everyone she works with. 

The room they’ve chosen is one closer to the back of the department’s district in the Imperial Citadel, away from most of the administrators and other personnel, giving them some privacy just in case people would stroll by the door or something similar. As she walks through the automatic entrance however, it is not the General that appears in front of her. Grey and red mask, hood, spikes over his shoulder pads and quite a massive stature, which actually makes her frown somewhat.  
“Darth Marr.”  
She hears how the doors shut behind her, probably initiated by the other Dark Councilor. She doesn’t remember inviting him into this meeting however, or speaking to him as of late at all.  
“What is the meaning of this?”

She attempts to infuse her voice with a determined tone, showing that she’s not scared of these sorts of tactics. In return, he raises a calming and steady hand.  
“Do not be alarmed, Imperius, for I only wish to talk. I apologize for the deception, but I arranged this specific meeting myself. The General was not involved, as he is not aware.”

They’ve been rather good allies so far, so she may let it slide, for now.  
“I don’t like being tricked, Marr, but I’ll let you explain. Go on.”

He inclines his head at her measure of control and steps somewhat closer. There’s still a table in between them, however and the room is only half-lit from one of the lamps on the roof.  
“The reason for this arrangement is something crucial to the Empire, an asset that we may be able to utilize in order to push the war against the Republic further into our favor.  
Tell me, what do you know of the planet Ilum?”

Not quite the kind of question she expected to receive this morning and she needs to search her memories for the name. It is familiar, albeit just vaguely.  
“Hmm, I’ve only read a small number of reports with a planet of that name and even then, it was not specifically about it. I believe it’s one of the worlds the Jedi have used to house a temple, yes?  
As far as I’m aware, there are no known astrogation charts marking its location however, so I don’t know where it is.”

He waits another few seconds, either to see if she has more to say or just as a dramatic pause.  
“And what would you say if I mentioned that I have attained coordinates to its location?”

She frowns but remains interested.  
“I would ask you how you managed that in the first place. Not that I’ve tried especially hard but, it seems to be a well-kept secret by the Jedi.”

“Oh, it is, but they are not masters at hiding their secrets. You see, my Sphere has had certain access to Zhorrid’s resources for quite a while, especially after what happened to Imperial Intelligence. Many of the agents have been reassigned, as have much of the valuable assets, but not all. There are still some I’ve been able to utilize.”

Val snorts and folds her arms.  
“Is that how you had this meeting arranged as well?”

He tilts his head slightly, but it’s hard to tell if he’s amused or not. That damn mask always gets in the way, which is probably the point.  
“I assure you, all I do is for the benefit of the Empire, nothing else.”

“Hmph. That remains to be seen and I shall wait for proof.”

“Fair enough. Regardless of your feelings in this, after reading the reports on Ilum that some of my scouts have acquired, I believe seizing the planet will be vital to the war effort. In fact, it might even grant us a chance at victory.”

Marr usually expresses a firm measure of confidence whenever he speaks, but she’s never heard him sound this sure.  
“A bold claim.”

“Perhaps, but likely a correct one.”

Putting her hands together behind her back, she wanders around the edge of the table, keeping her eyes elsewhere for now.  
“Tell me more of this. Why is Ilum so crucial?”

“Well, as you may realize regarding the Jedi, they are just as interested in attaining artifacts and other items infused with the Force, or books and scrolls containing knowledge that can be both powerful and destructive. The Jedi would see such things as a danger, likely hiding most of them away, but we would be more than ready to use them to learn and develop, eventually being able to turn them against our enemies.  
I need the Reclamation Service’s knowledge and your resources in order to secure these items. If you work with me in creating an alliance between us, I will see to it that no one else but your Sphere shall attain them.”

She keeps wandering, listening to his words, and they are ones which she suspects he hopes to have a chance to persuade her with.  
“A tempting offer, which would likely be hard to refuse. However, I remain skeptical.”  
She turns to him once more, placing her hands at the edge of the table on her side, eyes staring more intently.  
“You wouldn’t meet me here in secret if all you wanted was to offer me a new excavation site. Not that I’m ungrateful, but that’s not your style.”

Once more, he watches her, likely surveying her as well and he nods. This time, she’s sure he sounds somewhat amused at first.  
“You have a keen sense of perception, Imperius, although that is what I anticipated as well. No, this is just one part of why I wish for us to go to Ilum. The other…”  
He moves his hand towards a small holo projector attached to his belt and places it on the table, shoving it into the middle as it activates. An image appears of a sort of crystalline formation which is familiar to her.  
“…is this. The surface of Ilum is known for its vast quantity of adegan crystals.”

She stands silent for a moment, watching the hologram spin before her eyes and reflect through them. After a few seconds, she gazes at him even more skeptically than previously.  
“Lightsaber crystals? That’s your reason for wanting to go to Ilum?”

“These are not mere items for lightsabers. During the last war, we managed to obtain a small amount of these crystals by seizing them from our fallen enemies, which appeared different than some of the others. Our researchers and technicians managed to find a unique quality to them, which makes them able to be used for proficient stealth technology, better than we’ve ever been able to attain previously. The breakthrough for military tech if we can secure mines filled with these would be astounding.”

A lot more impressive than she initially realized and she can see why he would be eager to go there.  
“Fascinating. But, surely we’ve found crystals like these before? Do we really need to go to Ilum?”

“We have searched but not found any with the same traits as these. It appears those on Ilum have a special element to them; and not only that, the planet itself is rich in quantity.”

She’s intrigued, especially if the Republic has yet to realize what this means. After all, it’s possible that the Jedi sees these crystals as being too sacred to be utilized for this kind of military technology, as opposed to lightsabers.  
“I like the sound of this, Marr, it is very intriguing. However, neither of us are particularly tech-minded, nor are most of our departments.”

Suddenly, the entrance opens up once more, clearly not having been locked.  
“That is why you need me, of course.”

The feminine voice joining them makes Val turn around and inspects whomever it is that intrudes on their meeting. Another human, quite pale complexion with dark brown hair put up into a tight bun. Her eyes, interestingly enough, are dark green while her lips and the area around her eyes are painted black. She has heavier pads across her shoulders, and a long set of red robes with more gear placed around it. Even more intriguing, she seems to have all sorts of cords and wires across her waist, arms and legs, making Val think she may have visible cybernetic implants, but she quickly changes her mind when it appears that it is not attached to the human’s skin. This likely means she’s just wearing it all, for whatever reason. 

“And you are?”

Marr takes the opportunity to speak for the newcomer.  
“Imperius, let me introduce Darth Acina, the first and best candidate to lead the Sphere of Technology and the most brilliant scientific mind among the Sith.”

Acina bends her arm to her chest and bows respectfully to both.  
“My lords, it is an honor to be here.”

It appears Marr takes every opportunity to surprise her, and this is probably the foremost one so far.  
“Hold on, you involved her in this, Marr? I thought you didn’t know her.”

He shakes his head briefly.  
“I didn’t, not until recently. However, I needed someone from the Sphere of Technology and as she was a candidate for the seat, I decided to find her. Well, at the recommendation of Vowrawn, who also introduced us.”

Suddenly, Val smirks and is on the verge of laughing.  
“Of course he did.”  
She shouldn’t have suspected anything less. Those two can’t keep secrets between them for long.  
“So, you wish to be involved with the elite, Acina?”

The human smiles at Val and joins them around the table.  
“Naturally. When Darth Marr presented it to me, I saw it as a new scientific challenge, which I’m always prepared for. And I suppose this also gives me the opportunity to prove my capabilities to you, my lord.”

She doesn’t sound very arrogant at least, which Val likes, but that may just be temporary humility.  
“Let us hope so. I’m guessing you’re the one who has plans for the crystals?”

“Indeed. As soon as I was forwarded the information and research which had been done on the crystals, I began reviewing it and searching for ways that we could conceivably employ them. There are many advancements we can produce with them and I have yet to discover every opportunity, but the foremost one that we’ve been speaking of so far would be stealth ships. In fact, these crystals can help us create some of the most developed and impressive stealth-capable vessels currently used by any major faction in the galaxy. We previously thought these lengths weren’t possible to reach, but the adegan crystals on Ilum are just what need to achieve it.”

“Why? Because of their energy?”

“That is definitely part of it, as their energy levels are extensive, but it is far from the only reason.”  
She moves up to the holoprojector that they’re already using and pushes a few buttons to display more information. Text appears with lines indicating specific points at the crystal’s interior.  
“Without getting far too much into the details, the elements contained within the crystals are ones we haven’t seen among any other in the galaxy, not even on Korriban. They interact with technology in a far stronger and more intimate fashion. In fact, if I had the time and resources, I believe I could find multiple ways to expand upon all our equipment and automated systems, to make them far more proficient.”

She actually sounds excited at the prospect, which Val finds curious. Marr interjects however.  
“As we spoke of last time, we do not have currently have enough to use them in any other way than one which would allow us to seize a swifter victory against the Republic. That means improving our ships.”

Acina clears her throat and stands up once more, looking just mildly disappointed.  
“Of course, my lord.”

Val studies the other woman with interest, wondering about the possibility to get her into the Dark Council. This will certainly be a chance for Acina to prove herself, although Val merely hopes that she’s not of the same mind as Hadra.  
“Isn’t it true that we’ve had stealth ships before, though?”

“The X-70B Phantom-class prototype, yes. Very technologically advanced and something the Empire wasn’t sure if we could replicate, especially with the sort of materials needed for its production. Though, as I’ve studied the blueprints as of late, I believe this conclusion likely came about from the designs being quite…flawed.”

Val smiles wryly and arches an inquisitive brow.  
“Oh? You believe you can do better?”

“Naturally, as I already have.”  
No lack of confidence, at least. She lifts a data disc from a small pocket among her gear and places it into the holoprojector, displaying a ship that does look similar to what Val has seen of the Phantom-class prototype, but there are some minor changes on the hull. More text appears around it as well, but Val decides to listen to Acina instead.  
“The biggest flaw was the way that energy was transferred and wired into the stealth mechanisms. Too much focus was placed upon how quickly this was done, rather than the manner in which it was distributed, which drained more than was necessary. My design, the X-72C, would still require quite substantial quantities, but not even close to as much as the previous model.  
On top of this, I’ve improved upon its utility, speed, movement and length of stealth capabilities.”

Val studies the hologram, running a finger along her lower lip in thought.  
“And you need the crystals to make this happen?”

“Well, we could use other materials, but I doubt we can acquire enough in order to meet the plans Marr has for them.  
You see, with the adegan’s energy and unique trait for merging with technology, we will have more than enough for not just a few ships, but an entire fleet.”

After hearing this, she turns to Marr and it doesn’t matter if he’s wearing the mask, for she knows that they look upon each other with similar gazes. It is very apparent now why he wanted her aid.  
“Congratulations, you’ve both convinced me. I accept your offer for this alliance, Marr.”

He inclines his head and crosses his arms.  
“I expected as much, but I am glad to hear it nonetheless. We must begin the preparations for invasion as soon as possible, so you should start instructing your soldiers and assets for what needs to be done.”

“Don’t worry about me, I shall make it happen. Let us hope we can all say the same.”  
She also shares a look with the other Sith.  
“And Darth Acina, I will want to speak to you once more at a later date. I believe we have much to learn about each other and I will see what you have to offer us. Perhaps you’ll be among our ranks soon enough.”

Acina shows her a smile, which at least appears to be genuine.  
“It gladdens me to hear this, my lord and I look forward to be given the chance to spend more time with you. I hear you are very pleasant company.”

Val arches an eyebrow once more, but smirks back at her, wondering just what kind company Acina might be looking for. Intriguing nonetheless.  
“You’ll get the chance to find out soon enough.”  
She glances at Marr one last time.  
“I hope you know some way to contact me more directly next time.”

She hears a brief snort from him, as if it should be obvious.  
“I do, but we must still keep this on encrypted channels. I shall see to it that one is set up for us to use.  
Do not forget that this operation must stay between the three of us, at least when it comes to the other members of the Dark Council. Be cautious with anyone else you relay this information to.”

Val rolls her eyes, annoyed at the implications.  
“You believe I would be that chatty, Marr? Don’t you worry about me, as I won’t be divulging secrets. And I would caution you to not reveal anything to Vowrawn either. After all, I know how you two can be in private.”

She doesn’t wait for a response and leaves before he can protest. Acina hears the aftermath however, as he seems to grumble something to himself. She smirks as she glances with interest after the mirialan.  
“I quite like her.”

Marr sighs heavily.  
“So does Vowrawn, unfortunately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I wanted Acina to be a little bit different than just "another Sith". I mean, she isn't in the game either but, I wanted to specify her as a tech enthusiast. Or nerd, if you will. I've also used her old appearance here, rather than the new one. I like that one as well but, it's years into the future._   
>  _She won't get all too much of a role in this specific fic but, I do want to introduce her to Val. Might be fun if you consider what happens to her later._
> 
> _Also, I'm aware that the whole Ilum situation is kind of different from how Bioware did it but, I wanted to approach this in a way that lets it be more in the background for now._


	43. Beniko bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ha ha. Well this is a disaster. At least I tried to make something out of it._

Her footsteps echo through the emptiness of the corridors, making it very clear to her that the somewhat drastic measures which were taken, has been performed with precision. Lana didn’t want nor believed that this would be necessary, but it appears that a certain someone disagreed with her. Well, at least they won’t be disturbing all imperial operations inside the Citadel, and that’s what is most important. She will have to talk to her beloved about this later on and make sure that she understands that Lana does not wish to become a nuisance to anyone, though.

Before reaching her destination, she glances down at her appearance, making another inspection of herself. Instead of her usual outfit, she took some advice and decided to wear something a bit classier. This is why she’s currently dressed in an indigo and black suit as a top, with two small silver bar pins around her chest, and a loose black skirt down to her knees with thin indigo leggings beneath and polished dark brown shoes adorning her feet. There’s not a lot of ornamentation, but the quality of the fabric is decent enough. She would’ve wanted to wear a cape, but _someone_ profusely protested. Her shoes do not have any particularly high heels, but they still are firm enough to let the sound of each step be heard through the halls.

When she arrives at the doorway to where she needs to enter, she stops momentarily when cursing can be heard from within. She looks amused and take some more careful steps towards the door, letting it slide open for her to just poke her head inside. By a mirror inside this bathroom, she spots a sight which she would deem to be quite lovely.  
Similarly to her, Valcera has chosen to wear something different today. Well, she’s still in robes, but this one is custom-made for this occasion.

The mirialan wears a longer set of robes, reaching down all the way to the floor. The majority of it is navy blue, but all along its length, there are small white dots like stars, sprawled out in neat rows. The sleeves are long and very wide, with the very end of them having another row of white. The top part of the robes hangs open, revealing her chest but she has a black blouse beneath which covers her up, stopping just above her breasts. This leaves a lot of her neck area open, but she’s not afraid to display her old marks and scars. To stop the robes from opening entirely, a thick golden sash hangs around her waist with black imperial logos adorning its length.

It seems that she’s standing by the mirror to correct her makeup. To match her facial markings, she has painted her eyes and lips in a similar dark color, but she appears dissatisfied with her own work for some reason.  
“Dammit, I may have to restart.”

“There’s no need to fuss. I think you look fine.”

Val hadn’t noticed Lana appearing so close to her, but the twitch of her body is only barely visible. She turns to face her beloved but then shakes her head.  
“Of course you would say that. You always think I look fine.”

Lana tilts her head in amusement.  
“That’s not true. I would say my assessment of you is a lot better than ‘fine’, most of the time.”

Looking back into the mirror, Val tilts her head back and forth, trying to see how she appears from different angles. Maybe she should dim the light in the corridors? Might seem slightly less bad then.  
“But that’s not the case right now, huh? Seems like I’m right in thinking that I’ve messed up.”

Lana rolls her eyes and steps inside, letting the door shut behind her.  
“That is not what I said.”

“It’s what you believe though, isn’t it?”

She stops beside Val, planting a hand on her shoulder.  
“You look absolutely gorgeous, Val. I don’t understand why you’re fretting.”

The Councilor frowns somewhat in annoyance up at her girlfriend.  
“What do you mean? You don’t know why I’d be nervous about meeting your parents?”

Well, she may have a point in that regard, as they certainly have to prepare themselves for…an experience. Perhaps she doesn’t feel the same kind of pressure as she won’t have to meet any of Val’s family. Although, it’s probably best to not bring that up.  
“No, that part is quite reasonable, but you’ve met and talked to much worse people through your short time as a Councilor. Hell, even before that, you’ve had to face all kinds of dangers. I’m certain you should be hardy enough to meet with my parents as well.”

Val turns her gaze away once more, eyeing her image in the mirror.  
“It’s…not the same. Standing up to an opponent or enemy is easy. You just have to show them as much attitude as they are giving you. But now, I have to be…polite and kind. Perhaps even sweet. That’s not my forte.”

Not entirely true, seeing how she was the one who initiated their relationship, but Lana knows that flirting may also be something Val has an easier time for. After all, she just has to be as smug during those occasions as usually.  
“Well, you better elevate it to that level, as they are arriving soon.”

In response, Val’s shoulders slumps and she groans.  
“Oh yes, thank you, it’s not like I was already panicking or anything!”

Lana chuckles shortly and then moves her arms around Val in a gentle embrace, kissing the top of her head. She has at least chosen to not wear any special kind of hairstyle, but instead gone with the bun and neatly arranged bangs that she is quite known for by now.  
“I’m just teasing, dear. I know you can do this. I believe in you.”

Despite sighing in irritation once more, Val leans against her and accepts the intimacy.  
“If it all goes wrong, at least I can jump off the edge of the Citadel rather than accept the embarrassment.”

“Please don’t.”  
  


* * *

  
About half an hour later, they stand together on a platform attached to the same level that they’ve made all their preparations. Thankfully, it isn’t raining this day and despite dark clouds, as always, they choose to wait that last bit outside for their guests.  
As Kaas city is rather large, there’s a constant stream of traffic from speeders, shuttles and ships flying in and above its airspace, but they can easily notice when one differentiates itself and heads their way. An airspeeder had been sent out to gather the two individuals from the spaceport once they arrived, and it’s now on a path to set down before them.

Val feels a sharp sensation of both trepidation and relief in her chest. Well, the relief is more of an alleviation of the anxiety she has felt about actually waiting for them to arrive and now that they do, she can sort of focus upon not making a complete fool of herself. She has done so before, right? She should be alright, if she just proceeds in a very calm fashion. Probably.

As the door opens, Val immediately recognizes the two people stepping out, from their official photos on the HoloNet – Ryler and Vontria Beniko. At least they keep those up-to-date.  
Both of them are outfitted quite smartly as well, with Vontria dressed similarly to her daughter, while Ryler almost wears more of a military uniform. From its design, with minor additions in terms of buttons, markings and different layout of the sleeves, it’s likely an older model.  
Both parents are also blonde, but while the father has dark blonde hair kept in a similar loose style to his daughter, the mother is more golden blonde, set up in a neatly tied high ponytail.

Ryler gets out first and then offers his hand to his wife, as they walk arm in arm to meet up with their hosts. Val takes a deep breath and then displays as polite of a smile as she’s able to.  
“Mr and Mrs Beniko, welcome to the Imperial Citadel. It is a pleasure to see you both.”

It starts of well on their side too, as both Ryler and Vontria bows deeply. Now that they’re standing so close, Val can see them better. She doesn’t usually like to examine someone based on their parents but, it seems obvious to her that Lana’s chin and nose are from her father, while the eyes and brow definitely comes from her mother. Well, perhaps not the specific Force-altered color, but the appearance in general.  
She can spot signs of age with a few greying strands of hair and facial lines, but in general, she would claim that they appear to be quite well for two humans close to their 60s. Ryler is somewhat taller than his wife, which makes him tallest of all four of them.

Ryler is the first to reach out with his hand towards her. He displays a rather enthusiastic smile as well.  
“It is an honor to meet you, my lord. May I start with a handshake? I always feel that’s politer.”

Val blinks, giving Lana a quick look who simply shrugs, and then accepts his hand.  
“Oh, certainly. And you may call me Valcera, if you wish.”

“Are you sure? You are a member of the Dark Council. I want to show the proper respect that you have earned as one in your position. And I might add, I am very glad to see someone so young among our rulers! It is time that a fresh generation enters those halls, in my opinion.”

Well, at least he appears to be quite talkative.  
“Ah, thank you, mr Beniko. And yes, I’m fine with you using my name.”

“Then use mine as well! It is Ryler.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

Lana smiles, shaking her head slightly.  
“Don’t overwhelm her, father.”

Stepping up beside her husband, Vontria looks somewhat more skeptical than him but she reaches out to shake hands with Val as well.  
“As my husband said, it is a pleasure to meet you. We have waited for an invitation for quite some time, but our dear girl seems to have forgotten about us.”

Lana rolls her eyes and folds her arms.  
“I didn’t forget, mother, I just wanted to wait until we were both ready.”

“Ready? To see your own parents? You’ve been working here since before you met miss Valcera!”

“I’m well aware, but I didn’t think it was necessary.”

“Oh, so you’re too embarrassed to bring your family to work, is that it?”

Sighing, she looks to Val, hoping to find some aid and the mirialan offers it.  
“Shall we…proceed inside the Citadel perhaps? I’ve made sure to clear out this level in order to offer you some space and opportunity to explore and see how we have it here.”

Ryler widens his eyes and appears very pleased.  
“Oh, yes! Definitely. This is a very exciting opportunity you’re giving us.”  
As Val gestures to the entrance, they walk inside and he continues to speak. Him and Val walks in the middle, with Lana on Val’s left side and Vontria on his right.  
“Has Lana spoken anything about our work to you?”

“Not a whole lot, I will admit. She mentioned that you are…entrepreneurs?”

“That’s not very descriptive but correct, for the most part. In fact, most of our family are. My sister has launched projects in civilian communication, my cousin works a lot with implementation of new equipment in the food production industry and both of Vontria’s parents and her younger brother has been very successful in transportation, especially in the colonial market.”

“I see. And what about you two?”

She’s actually aware of the answer, but she’d rather let them speak for themselves, in case they wish to show off or something similar.  
“Housing, for the most part. We started up Beniko Constructions quite a while ago, building new homes and facilities for all sorts of people. Well, not personally, but you know what I mean. We do a lot of business with the colonies as well, trying to help them get involved with imperial contacts at an early stage of their integration.”

Vontria clears her throat.  
“Actually, I handle most of the business and finance sectors of the company. My husband tends to have a passion for design.”

Ryler smiles and nods in agreement.  
“Yes, of course, you’re right. Architecture has always been my preferred line of work, so I tend to get involved a lot with our clients and on the ground level, more than up top.”

Val glances between the two, trying to get a sense of their relationship. She assumes Vontria may take the lead most of the time.  
“How does that work? Are you not affiliated with any of the ministries?”

“Oh, we are, as anyone is expected to be in the Empire. But as an imperial corporation, we have some autonomy to act with, as long as we benefit our people with what we provide, which we do, of course.”

Vontria inclines her head in Val’s direction.  
“We are mostly associated with the Ministry of Logistics, as well as the rest of Darth Vowrawn’s sphere. I have a few important contacts at that level.”

Val smiles in response.  
“Ah, of course, I should’ve expected as much. Vowrawn is a good man, I know him quite well.”

That seems to interest the mother even further.  
“Is that so? Perhaps you could speak of us to him at some point?”

Lana exhales and shakes her head.  
“Mother…”

Val simply looks amused, however.  
“I’ll see what I can do, mrs Beniko.”

As they continue walking, Ryler detaches himself somewhat from his wife as he examines and critiques the designs of some corridors and doorways. Val has to stay close to reassure him that she will take these things up with the appropriate parties, even if she’s not sure that she will remember everything.  
She can’t help but overhear a short conversation between Lana and her mother however, despite that Vontria tries to keep her voice down.

“Where did you get that outfit?”

“I requisitioned it from the supplies department here in the Citadel.”

“Is that the best they could get for you? Surely they can give a Sith something better than that?”

Lana does her best not to sigh again, and keep any irritation at bay.  
“...I did not wish to inconvenience them, mother. I just wanted something fairly presentable for meeting my parents.”

“Yes, yes, I understand it’s not exactly like meeting Darth Vengean but, still, I would’ve expected a little more…flashy.”

“Darth Vengean is dead, mother. It’s Darth Malgus who’s in charge now.”

“Oh, right. Thank you for reminding me. It’s difficult to keep up with Sith politics.”

“If you say so.”

Val smiles and as soon as she’s able to convince Ryler to join them in continuing their stroll, she joins Lana’s side once more, rescuing her from any further admonishment.  
When they arrive at the Councilor’s office however, he immediately becomes critical, just as expected.  
“My lor-…eh, Valcera, I will commend your artistic choice of arrangement and colors for the paint upon your walls but, are you sure this is as far as they go in terms of architectural design for a Dark Councilor’s office?”

Lana raises a hand to rub at her forehead.  
“Father…”

Val continues to be polite, however.  
“Is there something you would prefer to change with my office, mister Ryler?”

“Definitely! I mean, surely they’ve chosen poorly when making the room so long and thin? I would think that you’d prefer a much wider and somewhat shorter space. You know, being closer to the door, while having a larger area to reach at your sides. That would keep your desk as the focus for anyone who enters, instead of seeing most of your belongings before they even reach you.”

“I…suppose that makes sense.”

He keeps wandering around, not even looking at them as he almost seems to measure the walls and imagining his own vision.  
“If you prefer, I could prepare some documentation and send it directly to your department.”

“That could work, I guess. Send whatever you have and I will take it into consideration.”  
Whether she’ll actually implement it is another matter entirely.

At the same time, Vontria is almost completely uninterested in what her husband speaks of, focusing on their daughter instead.  
“My lord, did you know that Lana refused a Sith title a few years back?”

And here they go again. Lana shakes her head.  
“Mother…”

Val turns in surprise to Vontria, not having expected a sudden shift in conversations.  
“Eh, I…believe I’ve heard of that, yes. Or at least she mentioned not wanting any titles.”

“Hah! It’s not just that she doesn’t want any. Numerous times, they’ve tried to offer her the title of a Sith Lord. In fact, both her first master and Vengean did it twice and I wouldn’t be surprised if Malgus have attempted to give her one too.”

Val nods briefly.  
“You’re right. He did in fact do so after he took charge of his Sphere.”

For whatever reason, Lana glares at her before responding to her mother’s claims.  
“I don’t need any superior titles in order to be an effective asset to the Empire. I can do just fine without them.”

Vontria shakes her head disapprovingly.  
“Is that all you want, Lana? ‘Just fine’?”

“Do I have to be ambitious? I have no interest in the squabbles of those far higher up than me.”  
She quickly looks to Val.  
“No offense.”

Val smiles wryly and shrugs.  
“None taken. It’s not for everyone.”

Vontria places a hand upon her daughter’s arm.  
“But think of what you can do for the Empire as a Lord, or a Darth. You have visions of our future, don’t you? You can’t make any of those changes when you’re only known by your name.”

“I like my name, mother and I don’t need power. I enjoy just being able to aid the Empire.”

The conversation switches again as Ryler has stepped up to Val to get her attention.  
“Excuse me, Valcera, you said you were acquainted with Darth Vowrawn?”

Things seems to be quite…hectic with these two. Val tries to keep up as best as she can and nods in agreement.  
“That’s true, yes. We get along rather well and have cooperated in the past.”

“Splendid! Is there any way you could talk to him for me regarding a proposal I have?”

“Uh, I suppose it depends what it’s about.”

“Military housing, actually. In fact, through the years I’ve sent in a number of different proposals in creating more comfortable living quarters for our soldiers and other military personnel, but most of the responses I get from Generals and Admirals say that they’re ‘inefficient’. Perhaps they have a point, but can’t morale be raised with a certain heightened standard when you feel better about where and how you live?”

She’s not about to argue with this, even if it’s a bit sudden.  
“You do have a point, yes.”

“I’m glad to hear you agree! If you prefer, I could use one of your terminals here and write down some of what I wished to propose. You can take it directly to Vowrawn!”

“Oh eh, sure. Use the one closest here by the wall.”

While she temporarily distracts him, she quickly gets returned to the other conversation as well.  
“My lord, you won’t believe how difficult it was to get Lana to accept the advisor’s role to begin with. I had to actually nag her into taking it!”

Lana crosses her arms while she frowns at Vontria.  
“That is not true. I had considered it for quite some time.”

“After I convinced you, yes! You have so much talent and your teachers always spoke so well of you and instead you simply wished to remain on a level just barely above an apprentice.”

“Everything isn’t about positions and power, mother, even among the Sith. Some of us don’t want that.”

Vontria exhales, although not necessarily in disappointment.  
“I know that and I’m not saying you have to want any of those aspects in your life but, I just don’t feel as if you’re aware of how gifted you truly are, Lana. You’re my daughter and I want you to have as good of a life that you can possible have.”

“Isn’t it enough that I’m happy, though?”

“Of course it is, but are you completely content with doing menial tasks for the rest of your life? Wouldn’t you feel some discomfort over not doing something when you’re able to or testing yourself?”

Lana displays some uncertainty then, knowing she has a point. In fact, Val senses that they’ve likely had this conversation before.  
“Perhaps.”

“See?”  
She raises a hand to Lana’s cheek and strokes it affectionately.  
“I know how much you love our Empire and how you want to do more. Sometimes I think you push yourself too hard and other times, I’m pretty sure you can’t see how great you can be as well.”

Lana’s features soften somewhat and she nods.  
“Thank you.”

“Well, maybe there’s a chance for you to get a boost in your career while being so close to Darth Imperius.”

And that put a small crack into the whole moment.  
“…mother, I’m not dating her to gain political favors.”

“I’m not saying that!”

Val almost begins to laugh while hearing it, but doesn’t try to interfere. In fact, she quite agrees with the assessment that Lana can be something better. If she asked for it, Val would do everything she could to help, but Lana doesn’t want that kind of aid. It feels like cheating apparently, which isn’t completely unjustified.  
When she tells them both that they’re continuing the tour, they get thrown into more conversations and most of these now circles around Val. They avoid the time she suffered as a slave and instead focus on asking about her rather quick rise as a Sith. They are also quite fascinated in hearing of how a non-human experiences the Empire and what difficulties she has had to go through in the process. She tries to relay as much as she possibly can, but knows it’s not easy for those who are so used to not facing the kind of social resistance Val has had to battle every step of the way. The fact that she’s a woman doesn’t really help much either, with how many top officers and Sith Lords tend to be men.

In the middle of all the questions, comments and such, especially on her connection to Lana, she feels it’s best to stop them momentarily, to make something very specific known.  
“Before we go any further, I just wanted to say a few things, so that you are aware of my feelings.”  
She turns to look up at Lana as all three go silent.  
“Since I first met your daughter, she has impressed and intrigued me every step of the way. There are few people that I am so instinctively drawn to but somehow, Lana have been able to face most of my skepticism and pass through it without problem. Despite that we’ve been together for less than a year, I love and care for her very much and that seems to increase with time as well. I know that if I ever need anything or if I face some difficulty in my life, she will be there for me, and I will always do the same for her.”  
She looks to her parents.  
“Your daughter is a very special woman, and I treasure her companionship. I want you to know this, and that you are always welcome to come visit for this reason.”

The words bring a faint blush to Lana’s cheeks and both Ryler and Vontria looks very pleased, unable to respond with anything immediately. They move their hands together where they’re standing and right after that, the mother gets one last jab in.  
“Well then, when can we expect the wedding to be?”

Val leans her head backwards, probably having anticipated it but being unable to stop herself from laughing regardless. Lana raises both of her hands, covering her face in embarrassment.  
  


* * *

  
Later on, when they’re both alone while getting ready to have dinner, Lana and Val manage to get a few moments of solitude, before they have to descend into conversations with the other couple once more.  
“Val…first of all, thank you for what you said earlier. That was utterly beautiful and I…well, I’m not sure what else to say.  
Secondly, I apologize for this whole day so far. I mean, I knew they’d be a handful, but I didn’t think they’d go this far to just be, I don’t know, awkward.”

Val laughs once more and pulls Lana close in order to give her a comforting hug.  
“Why are you apologizing, darling? I think your parents are just fine. A little bit eccentric, perhaps, but highly amusing. I don’t mind their curiosity.”

Lana groans and rests her head against Val’s.  
“I wouldn’t describe it as just ‘curiosity’. I mean, they’ve asked everything stupid you might expect. I’m surprised they didn’t inquire about ‘what’s it like being a slave?’ too.”

She’s both amused and surprised to hear her say that.  
“Wait, didn’t you once say that they’re ‘good people’ or something along those lines?”

“Of course, they are. They can still be good while being sort of embarrassing.”

“Mm, I guess you may be right. Does this mean I should not explain to them about what you did to me during the Bloodfall festival?”

By the shock visible on Lana’s face, it’s quite clear that she had already forgotten those events.  
“I…please, I beg of you, don’t mention any of it.”

A thoroughly smug look appears on Val’s expression as she raises a hand to capture Lana’s chin.  
“Beg me, do you? Well, perhaps if you’ll promise to owe me a favor, I might be convinced to stay silent.”

Lana grimaces as she shuts her eyes.  
“…and now I’m being blackmailed by my girlfriend as well. This day is probably the worst I’ve had this whole year.”

Val snickers before planting a kiss on Lana’s cheek.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make your night a whole lot more pleasant later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I don't think Vontria constantly criticizes her daughter or anything but, she can be quite vocal with her complaints. And she may have felt it was necessary to hopefully point those things out for Val to pay attention to in the future._   
>  _I'm really bad at describing clothes, I think I've mentioned that before. What I had in mind for Val was something like[this](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB13bFlIXXXXXcJXXXXq6xXFXXXV/Turtleneck-train-costume-damings-princess-costume-font-b-clothes-b-font-font-b-han-b-font.jpg), but with different colors and a larger sash around the waist. Oh, and nothing on her head either._


	44. Hidden process

The chambers belonging to the head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge is a place that Talos has visited many times since his foremost superior and friend took over. Prior to that, it was merely a location he had heard of and while it was of some interest as any unknown area would be, he cared little for it. Once Valcera took in charge however, it had become a significant position for storing artifacts vital to her and whatever mission she was investigating. As one of her closest, Talos had a certain amount of access to it, as long as he scheduled his appointments with Ensign Daimort, her assistant.  
For these past few months, this chamber has seemed almost impenetrable, especially with how much security systems it had been equipped with, which is why he had been so surprised to hear of the break-in a few weeks ago. After the encounter on their mission upon the uninhabitable world, he wasn’t entirely shocked at the revelation of the likely perpetrator. Whomever it is, they must have a vast amount of resources. And yet, the biggest concern in Talos’ mind is the loss of knowledge that this attack might have caused.

Once he walks towards the last set of doors into the area, he is met by the sight of a giant red-skinned creature, one he is very familiar with. Intimidating to most, Khem has grown to become quite a familiar sight to the Lieutenant.  
“Good morning, Khem! Everything proceeding as planned, I hope?”  
Khem merely emits an affirmative grunt, which is enough for Talos.  
“Do you mind if I pass through? Our master is expecting me, I believe.”

The dashade does just that, his arms still folded while he allows Talos to go by him. Before doing so, he speaks a few words in somewhat broken Basic.  
“Watch out for hole.”

Talos arches a brow and then nods briefly.  
“I suppose I shall have to try.”

Khem is always watching over Valcera, as far as Talos knows. Even when people might think he’s not around, the dashade remains in the shadows, in some fashion. He was not close enough during the attack, but ever since, he’s stayed even closer to her than previously. Even during a recent visit of her girlfriend’s parents, Khem was apparently nearby, constantly observing. For all his initial bluster, he is incredibly protective.

For now though, Talos proceeds inside and wanders out towards the large platform with Sith statues surrounding it and imperial banners hanging across the walls. Unfortunately, it appears not all of them are entirely intact.  
As he enters, a quarter of the platform on the far side has collapsed, opening up for a big hole in it. This means that the statue around that area has also disappeared. The room itself is also buzzing with noise as a bunch of flying droids move up and down from below the platform and above it to access and fix the damage.  
Not far from his position, he can spot who he was searching for, currently with her back to him. He puts his arms behind him and bows respectfully.

“My lord, I’m reporting to you as requested.”

Val smiles and glances over her shoulder, then gestures for him to approach.  
“Ah, Talos, right on time. I was just assessing the damage to our facilities.”

He stands up straighter and strolls up to her side.  
“I did not know you would employ droids, although for this sort of hazardous activity, it does seem to be the better choice.”

“Indeed. They are not as good at improvisation but, I only want them to repair the broken pillar below the platform, so this is enough.”

Talos scans the platform and notices the absence of certain objects.  
“Where are the tables and other artifacts? The intruders did not steal everything, did they?”

She shakes her head, pointing over towards some doors at the left side.  
“I had them moved to the adjacent halls, at least for now. I figure it might be best to not store them all on the same location after what happened here.”

“I suppose that is wise. The loss of knowledge during this attack was…quite disheartening, I must admit.”

“Aye, I very much agree. They have disrupted our work, but also damaged our progress on uncovering more secrets of the past.”

His eyes shift back towards her, surveying her state of mind, but she remains rather even at this time.  
“How goes the search?”

She frowns somewhat and crosses her arms. This has obviously been bothering her ever since it happened. Seeing as how they outsmarted her, pride may be involved as well.  
“Not well. Still no clues and no words whatsoever. I’m afraid the items may be permanently lost at this point.”

“That is terrible news indeed. I don’t suppose the Force walk ritual has yielded anything new either?”

“Unfortunately not. Whatever secrets that prototype held, I certainly hadn’t explored enough of it. And now, there is no more time to do so.”  
She tilts her head and looks up towards his eyes.  
“However, that is not why I called you here. We have some matters to discuss.”

“I’m all ears.”

Raising a hand, she gestures ahead and starts walking.  
“Follow me.”  
They wander across the walkway on the outside of the platform and approaches a door on the right side of it, where a door opens up to a much smaller room. It is equipped rather sparsely with a terminal, a table with some chairs, a few cabinets and what appears to be databanks. Likely not a room that sees a lot of activity and possibly a place where Val stores some more sensitive digital information.  
She makes sure to lock the door behind them and then inclines her head at the table.  
“Have a seat. You received my message yesterday, I assume?”

He sits down and watches as she moves to the other side of the room, nodding curtly at her.  
“Of course. There were some sensitive subjects you wished to talk about?”

“Indeed. How much do you know of the planet Ilum?”

“Hmm. A rather elusive world, I believe. I have heard of it, supposedly one of the worlds where the Jedi built one of their temples, although it has remained hidden for a very long time. There are no imperial records that can identify its location, as far as I know.”

“There weren’t, you mean.”  
Talos arches a brow, the interest on his features increasing substantially. She smiles.  
“You see, one of my allies in the Dark Council has recently acquired information of its location and much of its current status, in terms of military resources and defensive capabilities.”

“It sounds like this someone is preparing an invasion.”

“I would say that’s a correct assumption, although because of the secrecy of the planet, we must keep any information leaks about it to a minimum. A mission is being prepared and I have been invited to include my own resources to this effort.  
In fact, Imperial Reclamation Service will be the ones who acquire any artifacts that the Jedi has hidden and stored away.  
Naturally, I want you to be present when it happens.”

His face suddenly shine up into a bright smile and he seems visibly excited.  
“Truly? My lord, this is marvelous and a great opportunity! Oh, just thinking about the available ruins, ancient scrolls and objects that the Jedi may not have touched for ages…I must admit that I am thrilled you will be sending me!”

Val can’t help but show a similar expression while she shakes his head. She knows very few people who are this eager about excavating ancient items as Talos tends to be. Of course, she already knew he would, but it’s just as funny to witness every time.  
“Just prepare yourself that there likely will be some fighting to be done on that world. The Jedi are not without Republic assistance.”

“Oh, I would expect no less! As always, I will be very careful. Can’t do my work if I’m dead! Well, unless you summon my spirit back, of course. Which, I will admit, I am not opposed to, my lord.”

She laughs gently at his suggestion. It’s hard to know if he’s actually being funny or just honest in this regard. Both of them are fine with her.  
“Glad to hear it. I shall keep that in mind for the future.  
For this mission, you and the others will be accompanied by forces and personnel from the Sphere of Defense, as well as the Sphere of Technology.”

“A little bit ironic that Defense will be going on the offense, but of course, I do not mind either way. I am sure they are all stout and capable imperial soldiers.  
And as I have worked with the Science Bureau and Engineering Corps in the past, I have no doubts that we will get along famously.” 

She’s not certain if they share Talos enthusiasm, but perhaps it doesn’t matter. He probably has enough for everyone.  
“Xalek will be coming with you and will lead our efforts together with one of my Colonels, but I want you to lead the teams on the field.”

Talos actually appears surprised when hearing this.  
“Me? Are you sure, my lord? I mean, I have led certain excavations before, but nothing this major. Will it really be enough to have just one Lieutenant take care of such important tasks?”

“Of course not, but they won’t be led by a Lieutenant, but by a Captain.”

His eyes widen even further and his mouth stands agape for a few seconds as she smiles wryly.  
“My…my lord?”

“You heard correctly. It is my profound honor and pleasure to bestow upon you the rank of Captain, in preparation for this mission. Congratulations, my friend.”

He immediately stands up and then salutes her.  
“I…I am honored! I did not ask for, nor expected, to be promoted, but I am deeply grateful, my lord.”

She smiles and grabs something from within her pockets and rises to remove the rank insignia on his chest, instead replacing it with one added marker for his rank.  
“I had this requested very recently, but I had to make sure that no one else would know of it. I didn’t want you to hear it from anyone else.”

Talos looks down at his new insignia, and despite that rank doesn’t really matter as much to him, he feels glad that Valcera would trust him this much.  
“I certainly haven’t, which is why this came as such a surprise. I promise you, I will not fail my mission on Ilum. I swear it!”

“I wouldn’t expect you to. Ever since we started working together, you’ve distinguished yourself as a clever and capable soldier, but even more than that, an excellent archaeologist and historian. This progress was long overdue.  
It is unfortunate that I will have to send you away, as I would’ve liked to allow our whole team to celebrate your promotion but, it will have to wait until afterwards. The operation towards Ilum is still kept under a mountain of secrecy and therefore we shall have to play it down for now.”

“Naturally, I wouldn’t expect anything else. Besides, I am even more excited over the mission, which I will be glad to prepare myself for!”

She smiles and shakes her head, still finding it amusing how eager he is to work.  
“Same old Talos, I see. Very well, I’ll let you get on it right away then. You have much to get ready for right now.  
I have a datapad here as well, with some documents I want you to read up on regarding the strategy and tactics which Darth Marr handed to me. I would’ve forwarded them to you but, this was safer, just in case someone would intercept our communications.”

Val hands it to him and he quickly checks the screen to see there’s quite a few things to read. Well, at least he knows what he’ll do on his spare time.  
“Very well, I shall get to it as soon as possible. However, before I go, I actually have a topic I wished to discuss with you as well.”

She puts on a solemn face once more and places her arms behind her.  
“Oh? Go on.”

“Well, even before the theft of our latest archaeological find, I had been doing all sorts of investigations.  
I was searching in archives and old documented files in our databases, which the Empire has confiscated through the latest several decades, as I hoped to find something of value regarding all the technological modifications that seems to have been done upon the items we retrieved. I believe I may have found something of value.”

“You know what they are?”

“Not quite, I’m afraid, but I may know who created the modifications. After examining the devices with a multiple number of tools, I believe their design might be tied to a specific individual in Republic history – a zabrak by the name of Bao-dur. At least from what I’ve been able to detect, they do seem quite similar to other creations that he had crafted in the past.”

Val crosses her arms, displaying a scowl upon her brow in thought.  
“Hmm…the name isn’t familiar to me. Who is he?”

“I think ‘was’ would be the proper verb in this case. The process of finding anything about him was quite a lengthy one, which I started already after we located the first artifact.  
From what I can gather, he was an engineer working for the Republic military over 300 years ago. His name is displayed on a certain number of their rosters during the famous conflict known as ‘the Mandalorian Wars’, something fought between the Republic and the warriors of Mandalore.  
According to the few records I could extract, his stated motives for signing up involved wishing to protect his homeworld. Unfortunately, it doesn’t say much more than that. A lot of information was destroyed during the Empire’s attack on Coruscant during the last war.”

Val sighs, shutting her eyes in disappointment.  
“Aye, I remember. As usually, many Sith and our soldiers tend to blast first and examine the remains afterwards.”

“Quite so. It is disappointing that I haven’t been able to access more, though I suspect there still may be some files deep within classified territory.  
And then, there is of course the Jedi’s archives.”

She looks at him again, arching an inquisitive brow.  
“The Jedi? How are they involved in this?”

“Well, it appears that mister Bao-dur was assigned to working with Jedi during the war; among them the famous figure and war hero, Revan. Of course, I’m not sure how close he was, but if one group might know more, it would likely be them. They are well-known for keeping meticulous records, which I’m sure you’re aware of, my lord.”

Val gazes down onto the floor while she raises a hand to stroke her chin.  
“Hmm, you have a good point. If we could find out more about him, perhaps our goals could proceed even without the artifact we lost.”

“I agree. The difficulty lies in getting into the archives themselves. Tython is very well protected by the Republic and not to forget the Jedi’s own martial prowess.”

She emits a heavy sigh and nods in agreement.  
“You’re right, and because of the hidden nature of our task, we cannot stage a united assault with any of our forces without good reason. I still do not know who it is that works against us, so I find it difficult to know who to trust.  
This will simply have to be an assignment for another time.”

There are of course other alternatives which she can explore, not to mention contacts and friends which may gain access to those archives without wasting valuable resources.  
She is also reminded of that this may be one step closer to finding out about the elusive Surik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I assume that the Reclamation Service uses army ranks, seeing as how their leader is a General, which is why Talos got the Captain rank and not Lieutenant Commander._


	45. Vision of trust

It took quite a bit of pushing and regular mentioning on almost a daily basis, but Valcera has finally managed to convince Lana that they should spend more nights in her place and not only sleep in Val’s apartment. This is how they currently find themselves sitting on Lana’s sofa, while watching a holovid together. Most of the advisor’s counterarguments to why they shouldn’t stay in here, had to do with Val’s safety. For whatever reason, she was worried about Val being too exposed in this district, even though Lana actually lives here and have done so for a few years now. Not that there’s anything particularly dangerous in this area compared to anywhere else in Kaas city, but it does not have the same amount of security patrols as where Val has her apartment. A fair enough point, but not one that deterred her. 

As they have no intention of going out in public this night, both of them are dressed more casually – or as casual as Lana gets, anyhow. Her clothes are still rather modest and practical in comparison to the more colorful or imaginative choices of Val. It’s something with her girlfriend that the Councilor tends to find quite amusing. With how extravagant many Sith can be with their outfits, Lana often seem to prefer going the opposite route and Val hasn’t asked whether or not that’s a conscious choice or merely circumstances. Perhaps it does not matter. Whatever makes her comfortable should be most important. 

This is how they find themselves sitting and watching some kind of political drama together. It’s apparently about the intricacies of some pureblood houses, and while it is somewhat exaggerated, it can be quite amusing to watch. At least certain parts tend to be, but Val quickly comes to realize that the scenes where slaves are included, that’s when things can sometimes go downhill. 

Neither of them are aware exactly what triggers it, but without Lana noticing, Val suddenly gets very distant and quiet for several moments. She doesn’t even touch her glass of wine for a minute or so. Out of nowhere, she twitches and shakes her head while parting from the position she had previously been seated in, very close to her companion.  
Lana looks surprised and reaches out with her hand.  
“Val? Are you alright?”  
There’s no response and the mirialan stands up, immediately leaves the room, while hurrying towards the kitchen. Worried about what this kind of reaction means, Lana pauses the show and follows her, albeit from a short distance.  
“What’s wrong?”

When Val finally stops, she’s by the kitchen table, a black metal piece with a red and white table cloth placed on top. Her back is turned and hands are clenched while she rests them at its surface and Lana can hear how she breathes out in a heavy fashion, as if she just came up from the surface after being submerged for a while. She is shaking somewhat and Lana wishes to comfort her, but she also wants to be sure that it is welcome.  
“…sorry. I was just…”

She lets the words drift away from her as she can’t quite reach for what she wants to say. Lana hesitates, but moves a couple of steps closer.  
“Was it something with the holovid?”

“I…I think so, yes.”

“It’s about your past again, isn’t it?”  
She doesn’t respond verbally, but nods curtly instead. Lana bites her lower lip, brow furrowed somewhat. Similar events, of different magnitude, have occurred a handful of times during the several months that they’ve now been together. Part of her wishes to take the same approach as previously, by letting Val get some space. However, how long can that last? She doesn’t know for sure whether her beloved would even ask for help if she needed it.  
“Have you ever spoken to anyone about this?”

A sharp snorting noise is emitted from Val as she shakes her head.  
“Ludicrous. You think anyone would be interested in a Sith’s mental health? Much less a ‘deplorable alien’. We’re supposed to be strong and fierce, to feed from our emotions and experiences, no matter what they entailed. They’re not supposed to weaken us.”

The words are spoken with laced bitterness, and Lana won’t blame her. She has obviously dealt with this for a long time.  
“Well, I am.” 

Val goes silent again as she steadies her breathing. She tries to weigh her options and Lana’s emotions, eventually resting her elbows against the table.  
“You don’t want to hear this, Lana. There’s nothing vaguely enjoyable from back then.” 

Lana takes another few steps closer, practically being right behind her now. She has to remember not to push, for that will likely have an adverse effect.  
“You know that I’ve mentioned before how you can speak to me about anything. This offer still stands.”

She watches how Val’s tension very gradually evaporates, and while she’s still not sure of herself, she does eventually turn to face Lana again.  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
There are no signs of tears, but some discomfort is still visible across her features. She rests her back against the table, folding her arms with eyes lowered.  
“I spent many years during my childhood and early to mid-teenage years as a slave, but even so, I only ever had two ‘masters’, so to speak.  
The first of them was technically not a single person, but a family. They lived out in the colonies. I was brought in as a child and trained to complete simple tasks. You can’t perform heavy duties at that age, but you are expected to get ready for it. Even so, it can be rather…grueling spending so many hours working against your will, when you are too young to comprehend why you have no choice.”

“Were they…cruel to you?”

Val shuts her eyes and raises a hand to scratch her forehead momentarily.  
“Lana, they were slave owners who forced children to work for them. What do you think?”

This makes her hesitate, and she fidgets with her hands.  
“…sorry, I didn’t mean that they wouldn’t be. I was just trying to-“

She stops when Val raises a hand to gesture that she does not need to explain.  
“It’s alright. I shouldn’t have been so dismissive. I assume you have questions, if you don’t know much of this.”

Lana clears her throat, placing her hands behind her back.  
“My family never had personal slaves, even though some have been working for my parent’s company in the past. Still, I think I’ll allow you to explain rather than ask too much.”

When she looks up again, she locks her eyes with Lana’s.  
“No, you may ask if you are curious of something. I prefer to have a discussion, rather than just…wallowing in an endless stream of my own misery. I’m not comfortable about that.”

As this is an important subject, she wants to let Val dictate the circumstances and adapt to them.  
“Very well, I’ll ask when I have a question.”

Val nods in appreciation, before she continues.  
“To answer your question, yes, they could be cruel. Not worse than what I’ve heard from others, as they did feed most of their workers appropriately but, I’m not going to say that I liked them. They certainly didn’t care for us and they were never so much as anything close to being kind either.  
Anyhow, I was supposed to take care of the manual labor and such, like most of the others in that compound, but circumstances changed. When I came closer to my teenage years, some of the family considered my…beauty to have become a more apparent feature. So, they decided to transfer me.”

“Transfer? Where?”

“They decided to put me among their house slaves instead, serving as a maid. Some would consider it a ‘step up’ and I guess it could be seen that way, but it was no less distressing. I was put on performing much more menial tasks, but I suppose I did not have to break my back at least.  
However, the only reason they wanted me there, was so that I would become more visible. Only those who looked ‘human enough’ were allowed into such positions and even then, you had to meet a certain standard.”  
She frowns as she speaks the words, angry just at the thought but she manages to hold it back.  
“Some of the things I was forced to do were…humiliating, but most of their punishments were quite minor, I suppose. They only beat us or used the shock-collar if it was a severe violation, such as when I attempted to escape. Still, it did not stop me from despising them.” 

Lana nods in understanding, reaching out with her hand to touch the mirialan’s shoulder. Val does not pull away from it.  
“And you had every right to feel that way. No one wants to be in such a position.”

“Then how come so many within the Empire are fine about doing it to others?”  
Lana has no response and Val doesn’t expect her to either. She continues her story.  
“I made few friends among the slaves, as that wasn’t really encouraged, but I also didn’t attempt to. Most of my time was spent on trying to find some way to escape. For a while there, I actually believed I might be able to succeed, until things changed again.”

“Changed how?”

She takes a deep breath, and Lana scowls somewhat. It seems that something big is about to be delved into.  
“My service to them came to an end when I was fourteen. A certain human and distant relative to the father of the family, had taken an interest in me. His name was Darryl Levorren.”

Lana arches a brow in surprise.  
“Levorren? I have heard that name before. Wasn’t that the real name of a Sith? Lord Abolosh, I think.”

Val nods briefly.  
“Correct, it was. Darryl was his son.”

“Oh, I see. So, you were bought by a Sith?”

She shakes her head.  
“No, because Darryl was his youngest son and born without Force sensitivity. As he was a slight disappointment to his father and family in general, he was instead relegated to handle one of the family’s estates.”

Lana tries to remember something about Lord Abolosh, but he is not someone of great significance, so there’s few things which comes to mind. Probably nothing good anyhow.  
“I…assume he was not kind to you either.”

Val scoffs and frowns, even deeper than previously. Lana doesn’t need to reach out with the Force to sense the feeling of fury that builds up inside of her.  
“No, he certainly was not.  
You see, Darryl did not buy me because he needed me for some kind of task or whatever. In fact, he had several other slaves that could’ve performed exactly what he required, but he tended to buy as many as he could anyway. ‘Why?’, you might wonder. Well, the youngest Levorren had an obsession and not just with anyone – he preferred to buy slave women who he deemed to be attractive, particularly when it came to alien ones. He had a whole ‘collection’ of them.”

By the sound of it, they’re getting to some of the nastier parts of the past. Lana starts to look and feel rather unsure at this point.  
“Val…”

“At that time, he had six. There were the two twi’lek sisters, who were always so very protective of each other – Alessa and Vy’nel; the argumentative keshiri, Lashae; the enduring zabrak, Didani; the gentle and delicate human, Joomas. And then, of course, there was the worst of them all, the rebellious mirialan, Valcera, who refused to ever give in to him. And oh, how he made her realize just how _angry_ that could make him.”

From the sound of her voice, it appears Val is getting angrier as well and Lana strokes a hand down along Val’s arm.  
“Dear, you don’t have to speak any further if you don’t want to.”

Val looks up at her, frowning as she does.  
“You don’t wish to listen any more, do you? Not interested in what he did?”

Lana opens her mouth at first, but wavers. She needs to be careful at this point.  
“No, I…I am. But I want you to feel comfortable with this.”

“If you want me to feel good, then you better _listen_ , for this…this is important.”  
It seems Val needed this more than she realized, and Lana isn’t about to prevent her from erupting. She merely inclines her head, showing that she’s ready to hear what will be said.  
“Darryl, in comparison to the others, was a cruel taskmaster. Actually, I’m not even sure that ‘cruel’ would suffice to define him. I mean sure, he made us do menial tasks, taking care of his home and his needs, but most of all, he always tried to force us to…service him, in whatever _despicable_ way he required.”  
Her scowl is sharp still and she looks away, peering out through one of the windows in the room.  
“He hurt all of us in some fashion, but not just physically. He liked to push us mentally, manipulating us and testing our resolve. It wasn’t enough that we pleased him, but that we broke and played along in his messed-up games. Humiliation was not enough, as he constantly tried to turn us against one another. Pleasure was not enough for him, because he wanted us to fight as well.”

Lana looks down, seeing how Val’s fingers are bent slightly as she pushes her nails into her own arms. Not wanting the mirialan to hurt herself, she tries to touch them and somewhat loosen the hold.  
“Did you stick by each other?”

“We tried, we really did, but…it was not easy. I refused to break, no matter what he did to me. For some bizarre reason, he somehow found that amusing and therefore focused most of his punishments on me. At times, he attempted to set the others upon me and when that didn’t work, he tried to use them as leverage instead. I would not allow him to win at any cost. Even when he tried to…to hurt the others.”  
Her rage somewhat abates and Lana feels another emotion settling in.  
“I loved them, very much. They came as close to being my sisters as I could ever have at that point in my life. But, I couldn’t…”

Her voice breaks and Lana senses the emotion even stronger now – regret. Val drifts off and tears starts to form in her eyes. Trying to pull her out of the misery she’s sinking into, Lana strokes her thumbs at the back of Val’s hands and speaks as softly as she’s able to.  
“But you killed him eventually, yes? You ended his reign.”

Val manages to snap out of it, blinking her eyes to stop the flood from arriving. She shares a look with her beloved and some of the ire returns.  
“Yes. Yes, I certainly did.”  
She swallows and memories surges back into her mind, ones that she still remembers so clearly.  
“One day, everything simply went too far and I lashed out, without even expecting it. I mean, I had done so many times before, as I always tried to fight back or escape his grasp, but this time…the circumstances were different.”  
She detaches one of her hands from Lana’s and raises it to look at her palm. She bends her fingers a bit in reminiscence.  
“I had never felt such power before. The sensation was liberating and invigorating to an extent that I can hardly describe.”

Lana nods in agreement.  
“I believe I know how you mean. My circumstances were different, but I still know how it feels when it first enters you.”

“Indeed.”  
She raises her hand and points it towards the wall in the same way as when she uses her powers, but nothing erupts from it right now.  
“My abilities flung him across the room and I heard this very satisfactory…crack when he hit the wall. His scream of pain was…” she breaths in shakily “…wonderful. Like music to my ears back then. After that, I made him suffer for everything he had ever done to me and to all of us. I watched him burn and I never regretted it.” 

Her hand shakes somewhat as she recalls all the feelings that brought her onto this path. Lana often sees Val’s mannerism as smug and playful, but she does know that there has always been one ready to inflict pain upon others as well. She wouldn’t be a Sith otherwise.  
“He deserved it.” 

Lowering her hand and shifting her eyes back to Lana’s, she nods slowly. She’s almost lost in the revelry of recalling the details.  
“I thoroughly agree and I will never feel bad for how I made him suffer.” 

She sounds almost defensive, but there’s definitely no need for it.  
“And you shouldn’t have to. After all that he did to you and your friends, you had every right to hit back.”

The rage is almost on its way to a dangerous level, but Val takes control of it, sighing heavily and shakes her head to calm down. She’s not quite done yet.  
“After that, we were free. I helped them remove their shackles and the shock collars. Unfortunately, neither of us knew what to do. He may have been gone, but his automated defenses were not. All the droid guards were still active and we couldn’t just try to leave. They’d shoot us down and I were still not in full control of my new gifts.”

“So, what happened? Did the Sith arrive?”

Val actually manages to smile, even though it’s a small one.  
“After several days, yes. We ate and drank as much of his supplies as we could during that time, as we tried to plan ahead of how to act. Turns out, we didn’t need to.  
The Sith warriors who arrived destroyed his defenses and came for me. They explained that I would be taken in as an acolyte in the academy, and that I had no choice. I thought about fighting back but…” She shrugs briefly. “There was no point. They were too powerful for me, but most of all, they said that my shackles would be torn if I could prove myself. Somehow, that shocked and fascinated me.  
None of us had heard of an alien Sith before, and we believed that we either weren’t able to join them, or that they would never allow us to. So, when they told me that I would be given that chance, I couldn’t refuse.”

Lana joins her in smiling, obviously thankful for how things turned out.  
“What happened to your companions? Did someone…relocate them?”

“That was the plan and they were placed in another temporary location for a while but, I stepped in before anything could occur. I negotiated on their behalf and made the Sith release them.”

“Oh? How?”

“Well, technically they weren’t released, so much as transferred into my ‘care’. Once they were ‘mine’ by definition, that is when I let them go. I asked them what they wished to do and how I could help them out. Afterwards, most of us separated and I spent several years in the academy. I believe you know what happened next.”

Once she’s done, they stand in silence for a few moments before Val breathes out again. It’s a relief that she got past it without drowning herself in sorrow or rage, even though it was close several times.  
Before she manages to say anything else however, Lana moves arms around her and pulls her into a close hug. She strokes a hand at Val’s back as she speaks softly.  
“Thank you for sharing all this with me.”

Val isn’t sure what to say, nor how to properly react but, she returns the hug as best as she can in her current state.  
“I haven’t-…no one has ever-…you’re the first one I’ve told all of this.”

Lana smiles and holds her tighter, nuzzling against the black hair.  
“I am grateful that you trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hope this turned out well. I've been referencing Val's past three or four times up until now and I wanted to find the right moment to get deeper into it. This chapter felt like the right one. That's not to say that all of it is done now, nor that she is no longer tormented by it - she's far from over what she's gone through and I still have some stuff I want to deal with it, although that will probably be a little bit more light-hearted. However, with this conversation, I wanted to bring them a bit closer together, by making Lana understand everything._
> 
> _Oh yeah, and a heads-up - next week, I'm going to take a break from this story, because I intend to write something uh, "special" for Femslash February. Basically, it's just a one-shot or three but, I still wanted to contribute somehow. One or two will be Swtor-related, though._


	46. Excited ingenuity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm back, after some femslash feb stuff. No Lana this time though but, hopefully still something interesting._

The Imperial Citadel on Dromund Kaas houses several different Spheres and the associated bureaus and ministries below them. While most Sith stick to their personal Spheres or their subsidiaries, in order to keep away from rivalries or possible hostilities between internal factions, it’s not that unusual that some walk beyond the lines to converse or discuss certain matters, particularly during war when they have many interwoven missions. On this day, Valcera finds herself doing just that. While she believes she can defend herself, she realizes how important it is after the events in her personal chambers, to have some sort of protection. This is why she has increased some of the armor pieces surrounding her robes, as well as bringing Khem with her no matter where she goes. Some, such as Ensign Francine, has encouraged her to bring more guards, but Val knows that they’re simply underestimating Khem’s prowess. She has seen more than enough to know how powerful the dashade is. She trusts not only his power and speed, but his instincts as well. 

As she wanders through the hallways belonging to the Imperial Science Bureau, several soldiers and other personnel notices her and most of them either bow, salute her or otherwise stand at attention. Had she simply been another Sith, they likely would’ve shown respect or at least gotten rather tense, but with her station, she knows that most are expected to show their subordination. She doesn’t really care much for it but, it’s too inconvenient to tell each one of them to stand down.  
When she continues through these halls and offices, she finally locates the door she has been searching for and directs Khem to guard the entrance. There are two imperial soldiers outside, who look nervous around the huge dashade, but they don’t try to stop Val when she asks to enter. 

The room she soon enters is not the office which she might’ve expected. In fact, she can’t see any desk or so around at all, but instead all sorts of different items. There’s two rows with two benches each, with several different mechanical items placed on top, along with a variety of associated tools. In fact, it might be safer to simply call them workbenches. Even on the floor, there’s discarded pieces of technology, loose spare parts and a bunch of metallic chassis. There’s a few terminals in the room, along with several datapads scattered across both the floor and the benches. The walls are also filled with all sorts of flashing lights, devices and tools hanging from them. Yes, this is more of a workshop than an office.

By one of the workbenches, there’s a holoprojector displaying a hologram of some sort of technological device. Val has to look closer to see what it is and she’s assuming that it’s some kind of ship component, but she’s unsure, as she’s not much of an engineer herself. By this projector, she can see the person she’s been searching for – Darth Acina.  
At first, Val figures that the other Sith will eventually notice her, as surely, she must have heard the automatic doors opening. They’re not exactly silent. But no, several moments passes by and the Darth continues to rearrange the hologram, switching the specific numbers and different parts to create something similar, but still marginally different. She’s likely making very minor adjustments to…something. It seems she’s completely absorbed by her work, a characteristic that reminds Val of a certain other woman who she admires. Not a bad comparison to make.

Well, she can’t be standing here forever, can she?  
“My my, you’re doing such complicated work so early in the morning?”

Acina visibly twitches and swirls around immediately, shocked that someone was behind her. Seeing Val’s amused face makes her breathe out in relief.  
“Oh…my lord, it is you. My apologies, I didn’t hear you entering.” 

Val snickers shortly and waves a dismissive hand.  
“No, that’s alright. I apologize for not being louder with my entrance. Although, I would’ve expected you to overhear the doors at least.”

Acina starts to remove the gloves from her hands. Val spots the tools strewn across the workbench, along with what looks like a disassembled droid torso of some sort. Was Acina handling two projects at once? Or maybe she’s just easily distracted.  
“Perhaps you’re right. I tend to focus too heavily on my tasks at times and forget my surroundings.” 

Not the worst trait to have, Val will admit. She steps closer and eyes the human’s clothing. In here, she’s no longer wearing the red robes and armor that she had when they first met. Instead, she’s clad in something grey, practical and possibly more comfortable. It’s not a uniform exactly, but more a set of durable workwear. If Val didn’t already know of her, and could feel the Force from within this woman, Acina would look like any of her subordinates.  
“Interesting outfit. I suppose it’s more suitable for this environment?”

Acina blinks, quickly glancing at her coveralls and clears her throat.  
“Well…yes, I prefer wearing these to any sort of robes while I’m concentrating on my tasks. They’re certainly comfortable as well.”

Val smiles wryly and tilts her head curiously.  
“I see. Do you prefer working with your hands?”

“Oh yes, definitely. I find physical assignments such as these to not just be practical, but soothing and rather rewarding. I can directly see what sort of impact I can make and I feel the mental exercise helps to constantly test my skills.”

Finding a Sith who actually enjoys her Sphere’s main purpose to this degree is fairly unusual. By the sound of it, Acina is more intrigued by this than typical Sith endeavors. She will have to find out the truth of this, however.  
“Fascinating. What are you doing at this moment?” 

Acina turns around slightly, raising a hand to indicate the hologram behind her.  
“Before you entered, I’ve been trying to modify the design of my ship prototype’s hyperdrive. We have gotten rather far up until now but, I still believe we can improve upon it even further. I hope to find a way to efficiently redesign the power distribution and make quicker or at least more effective jumps in the future. It shouldn’t be as impossible as some of my colleagues seem to think.”

Val glances up at the hologram, but mostly decides to listen to what Acina has to say. She needs a summary to fully grasp this anyway.  
“That sounds impressive. Although, I wonder, is it safe to handle this kind of work in the open? Seeing as how the operation itself is still not fully known to most.” 

“There shouldn’t be any problems. Most of my designs in this database are coded and changed to appear as if they were something completely different. One would just see a hyperdrive and not what it’s supposed to actually belong to.”

“Ahh, I see. Quite clever.” 

“Well, we must take as many precautions as possible, from what Darth Marr told me.”  
After they’ve both staring at it for a moment, Acina looks back towards Val again.  
“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival, my lord? Do you wish to discuss the plans for the operation itself?”

Val walks around the workbench, stopping on the opposite side from Acina and places her arms at a free spot on its surface.  
“As interesting as that may be, it is not why I’m here. I actually came to talk about you, as there are some aspects I’m rather curious about.” 

Acina looks even more surprised than earlier. Why would a Dark Councilor be interested in her? Well, seeing as what she’s attempting to do, perhaps there are several reasons.  
“Oh, very well. Not what I had expected but, certainly. Do you have questions?”

“I do, and I wonder if you can spare some time right now for them.” 

She’s about to respond with an affirmation, before she stops herself to look at a nearby watch on the wall, realizing she may not have all the time in the galaxy.  
“I believe I can spare a few minutes at least, yes. One of my engineering teams has something to show me fairly soon. I could answer your questions now, or wait until later, if you wish to have a longer conversation.”

“A few now and a few later on works for me.” 

Acina offers a gentle smile and inclines her head.  
“Alright, then I am prepared for your inquires, my lord.” 

“Where are you from? Perhaps not the most original question but, I’ll start simple.”

The Darth smiles a bit awkwardly for a moment.  
“It’s…not as unoriginal as you may believe. I’m not from Dromund Kaas, nor any of the major imperial worlds.”

“Oh? Then where?”

“Have you heard of a world called Delporion?”

Val considers the name for a few moments, trying to think of the all imperial worlds that she can name, as well as outwardly ones.  
“It sounds familiar but…not quite, no.”

“I’m not surprised. Delporion is an imperial colony and a fairly recent one. In fact, it was one of those conquered early on during the last war, albeit it was actually neutral at the time. Plus, their government surrendered far before the Empire could do any serious harm.”

“I see. And that’s where you’re from?”

“It’s where I was born, yes, though I can’t say I know it very well. After my parents attained citizenship, while I was still very young, they moved to Ziost. That is where I grew up for the most part. A few years after that, my Force sensitivity awakened and the local Sith enclave took me in for training.” 

Val snorts, thinking back to her own past and how she too had little choice in the matter, even though she didn’t struggle.  
“That could not have been all too easy for you, coming to a new culture and then being forced to work for them.”

Acina shrugs briefly.  
“Mm, perhaps, but you have to remember that I was still just a child. Despite how my family may have been seen, the Empire was the only home I’d ever known. I saw it as just another place to live. Although, I suppose I will admit that being taken from my parents was not an enjoyable experience at the time.” 

“You don’t regret being forced in among the Sith then?”

“Not at all. I was given an extensive education, on top of many opportunities opening up for me, which likely wouldn’t have been possible had I remained just a citizen.”

Val nods slightly, although she also considers the fact that Acina is lucky to have been born human. Had she been almost anything else, she’d likely have grown up the same way that Val did.  
“You said you were taken to a Ziost enclave?”

“Indeed. As you probably know, there are several Sith outposts for training and study. For me, those initial years were spent on Ziost. I enjoyed it there, as the Overseers were reasonable and eager to perfect our skills. I suppose it looked better on their records if we performed well.  
For my later studies and trials, I was of course transferred to Korriban, like everyone else.”

“Your parents, are they still alive and well?”

“Oh yes, they are. Unless something has happened in the past couple of months, they should still be living on Ziost. My mother is a soldier, assigned to guard and enforce the law, and my father is a mechanic.” 

A smirk returns to the mirialan’s lips as she glances down at the table, then up at Acina.  
“A mechanic, eh?” 

The implication makes Acina smile as well.  
“Ah, yes, I may have received some of my interests from him. Even if I was assigned to the enclave, I often had the opportunity to meet or at least call them. I try to keep that regular contact even to this day.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.  
However, I must say, you are fairly young for a Darth.” 

Acina arches an eyebrow, but also tilts her head in amusement.  
“That may be true but, could I not say the same about you, my lord? In fact, I think you’re a few years younger than me.” 

Val returns a similar expression, knowing it wouldn’t slip past her.  
“Tsk, I suppose you have a point. However, my rise to power was a rather public affair. I’ve heard nothing of yours.” 

“Well, I can’t deny that, though yours was fairly unusual.  
But yes, I believe my own reasonably quick ascension has more to do with my technological prowess, rather than my affinity with the Force.” 

“Really? I can sense your power quite well at this moment. It is substantial.” 

Acina smiles politely, though she mostly tries not to be all too flattered by the praise.  
“Thank you, and while you may have a point, I can honestly say that many within my Sphere could probably match me. What I’ve tried to focus on ever since leaving the Academy however, is honing my knowledge and intelligence. I always had an interest for technological developments and even as I received my first master, I quickly tried to request for a reassignment to the Sphere of Technology. After seeing my results, they were eager to help me along with the transfer.”

Now when she thinks about it, Val never really considered this herself. Back then, she didn’t even know that one could ask to be taken elsewhere. Then again, she likely wouldn’t have done that anyhow. Any master back then would likely have been a bad choice, and at least Zash was accommodating.  
“You didn’t have to fight at all then, on your way up?”

Acina sighs briefly, although not so much at the question itself.  
“Oh, well, yes I did. It’s not really easy to escape rivalries, even among scientists and engineers. Most of the time, our battles were in the form of intellectual debates or verbal arguments, but I did have to engage in physical fights on a few occasions as well, and I won every time. This did not happen very often, obviously, but enough to show that I would not step down.  
I can’t say I enjoyed them much, however. Power struggles do not interest me.” 

Seems Val do not have to actually engage that topic all too directly, as it appears Acina will approach it on her own.  
“Oh? That’s unusual.”

“Perhaps, but as the Sith code teaches us, ‘there is only passion’ and my passions involve scientific research and development, not political gain.”

“And have you had the ability to pursue those passions?”

“I certainly have. I’ve helped develop several minor modifications to our current technologies, but my hope is that these ships will be my foremost innovative effort to date and I’m not going to stop there.” 

At least she’s not without ambition entirely, just that it does not involve the same kind of goals as many other Sith.  
“What about Darth Hadra? You served under her for a time, yes?”

“Indeed, I did. In fact, she was already the leader of this Sphere by the time I joined, several years back.”

“I know she’s gone now, but may I ask for your opinion of her?”

Acina folds her arms, exhaling as she seems to ponder the question.  
“I…don’t want to speak ill of her, if that is your intention, my lord. She kept our Sphere together for a long time.”

“I know and I’m not asking you to squander her legacy. I just wish to know how it was to work with her.”

She nods curtly, willing to indulge that much.  
“Well, I can’t say that we were friends, exactly, nor did I particularly like her. However, I did have respect for her, for obvious reasons. She was intelligent, creative and very determined. She enjoyed my skill and ingenuity too, which she often spoke of and tried to utilize.  
Although, at the same time, it could be frustrating being assigned to her as well, seeing as how she could be very…paranoid.”

“Paranoid?”

“Yes, you know, wary of my ambitions to take her seat. I’m sure many others were planning just that, but I did not. It could get very frustrating and on numerous occasions, I had to reassure her that I had no interest in rivalry. All I ever wanted was access to the correct tools to further my research. For the most part, she acknowledged this, even though there were some mistrust as well.” 

“Well, we are Sith. As much as I may also dislike the idea that we must always plan to backstab one another, it is still our reality.” 

Acina doesn’t fail to notice how she seems to insinuate the idea of changing that aspect. Perhaps it would be wise to seize on that and display her ow opinion.  
“I suppose, but it has never been my wish. I should probably relay to you that this does not end within my own Sphere. I have little interest in fighting with any of the other Spheres of the Dark Council as well – this includes yours, my lord. I would rather see that we work together to improve ourselves on a united front.” 

Val smiles and inclines her head.  
“That is good to hear. I certainly appreciate the sentiment. Although, now that you mention it, what has changed? Seeing as how you’re now actively trying to acquire Hadra’s empty seat.” 

It seems a bit like a double standard, which Acina realizes. She knows she needs to explain.  
“True enough, but you should know that it is not quite as straightforward as it may appear. I did not actively seek this seat. I was actually going to ignore it.”

“And why didn’t you?”

She sighs slightly.  
“Because I was encouraged by some of my fellow Sith and our officers.”

Val raises an eyebrow, somewhat bemusedly.  
“Hold on, the other Sith asked you to take the seat of leadership instead of them? That is…unusual.” 

“Yes, I know, but that is how it transpired. I was even against it when it was suggested to me. After the few initial supporters, even more came to join their efforts. Eventually, I saw myself standing against the wishes of over half our staff and then Darth Vowrawn got involved to help convince me even further.  
The only way to help the Sphere of Technology move along at that point was to accept their requests. That is why I applied for the nomination.”

Val may have to verify this later on but, right now, this sounds very promising. A Sith reluctant to rise to the seat of the Dark Council? She can certainly use more such allies.  
“An intriguing conclusion. Will I have to drag you into the Council chamber when we accept you?”

Acina can’t help but let loose a short laughter.  
“I suppose that depends whether my inauguration will occur while I’m engaged in a project or not.”

“Oh, I’m sure I could get you in there somehow. Maybe I’ll tell Khem to carry you.”  
Acina shakes her head amusedly as Val winks at her.  
“Anyhow, to switch subjects – do you have any other family?”

The question shouldn’t be odd, but somehow, Acina manages to see the wrong kind of angle.  
“Are you asking me whether I’m married or not, my lord?” 

Val is on the verge of laughing as well then, but stops at a wry smile.  
“Actually, I was wondering if you had any siblings or so but, now that you mention it, your marital status is a rather fascinating subject as well.”

It appears that Sith can look somewhat embarrassed as well. She tries to clear her throat as smoothly as possible.  
“Oh. I…well, I do have a younger brother, yes. He works in the medical corps on Ziost. I suppose he’s technically my subordinate but, we tend not to look at it that way.  
And uh, no, I am not married, nor do I have any current romantic partners.” 

“Ah, that’s a shame. You are a very fascinating woman.”

“Thank you. You are kind to say so.”

Val raises a hand to her chin, stroking it in thought.  
“Hmm, I shall have to speak with some of my acquaintances. Perhaps I could engage in some matchmaking. Never tried it before.” 

This time, Acina coughs instead. She’d rather not induldge such arrangements, even as kind as Val may be to her.  
“That is…an interesting idea, my lord, but I may have to pass.  
I hear you have a partner of your own, though.” 

Even as it is a diversion, it is one that Val finds very pleasant.  
“I do, indeed. Lana Beniko, one of Darth Malgus’ advisors, and also previously worked under Vengean. She’s a lovely woman, if you haven’t met her before.”

“I have not but, I hope to do so at some point. If she is affiliated with you, I am sure she’ll be very good company.”  
Her eyes are diverted up to the digital watch up on the wall and she nods to herself.  
“My lord, I don’t wish to interrupt you but, that appointment I mentioned earlier is now very close. I have to do some preparations before I go.”

“Ah, yes, of course. I don’t wish to take you away from your precious work for all too long.”

“I thank you for your understanding. However, as you said, we could continue this at a later time. Perhaps through dinner?”

Val’s attention is certainly piqued, even as she didn’t anticipate such an offer.  
“Dinner?”

“Aye. That is uh, one between colleagues, to discuss similar topics as we have done right now. Perhaps you’d wish to bring your companion, miss Beniko, as well.” 

The only Sith she’s ever been invited to eat with has been Zal’riva and Darth Vowrawn. To add more to this list is something she will not oppose.  
“A splendid proposition, my friend. Very well, I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So yeah, Val is making friends! Sort of._   
>  _Acina won't appear all too many times in this story, but I'm sort of setting her up as a kind of important secondary character in the future. I also wanted to work a bit on her personality, as well as give her a background that we don't really get in the actual story. I like the idea of her coming from somewhat humble beginnings. Oh yeah, and I made that world up. That happens a lot._   
>  _And as I've said before, Acina is a tech nerd to me. It's more fun that way._
> 
> _I won't be writing that dinner but, I imagine it happens sometime in between chapters._


	47. Erupted apprehension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This wasn't specifically made for Femslash February, as I planned to have this chapter here all along but...you know, it's still femslash and at the time of posting this, it IS still february, so I can still claim this is Femslash Feb content DAMMIT_
> 
> _Oh yeah, this is an Ashara/Bejarah chapter. You didn't think I'd forgotten them, did you? BECAUSE I HAVEN'T_

A thundering noise can be heard in the distance as Ashara finds herself in yet another city on Dromund Kaas. Can no place this planet ever have just one day of nice weather? Is that too much to ask for?  
She sighs to herself and tries to get busy by correcting her clothes. It’s rare for her to dress up, even on the few ceremonies she has attended as of late. However, most of those occasions have been in her official capacity as a Sith apprentice, and while that’s important for her role, she doesn’t put any personal significance on what the Empire wants. She doesn’t much care for it and putting on nice clothes won’t change that fact. Today is different, though.

Instead of the robes she’s usually in, Ash’s current clothes might be described closer to a suit of some kind. The garnet red coat is a bit longer, her pants are fairly tight and she has made room for a thicker belt around waist but, she likes to think that she’s able to fit in among the other rather fancily dressed people outside of the building that she’s standing by. At least, that’s what Ensign Francine had told her, when she recommended this outfit.  
Of course, there’s also a metal pin on her chest, displaying the ‘triple spire with burning eyes above’ symbol of House Kallig, to show her allegiance to her master, just in case anyone tries to ask.

The facility she occasionally glances towards is the opera hall in Terlo city, one of the larger settlements on the planet, and this particular establishment is said to be the best one for Sith Opera on the capital world. However, she’s not sure if that’s merely propaganda or if there’s any truth behind it and honestly, she doesn’t really care.  
Every now and then, her eyes shift towards the parking space nearby, where air speeders and shuttles keep arriving, looking for a particular individual. She thought she was nervous before but, for every minute that goes by, it just gets worse. Occasionally, she also glances up towards the digital watch on another adjacent building, wondering how late her companion is going to be, but realizes that the time they decided upon has not yet arrived. She simply got here way too early.

Finally, a few minutes later, a grey colored air speeders settles down and when the passenger door flies open, a familiar woman steps out. In contrast with Ash, the woman now approaching her chose a somewhat more open outfit, in shape of a sleeveless and rather tight violet shirt with a slightly lowered neckline. Her legs are mostly covered by a black skirt with a white star pattern around it, but the left side of the garment has a slit that reveals some of the chalk-white skin of her leg underneath. Around her neck is a thin leather collar with some kind of letters in silver that Ash can’t read. Would that be her native language? Ash will have to ask later.  
It does at least appear that both of them decided to wear flat shoes, as they likely feel that’s more comfortable.

She strolls up confidently to Ash, making the togruta take a deep breath to calm herself. The excitement brewing inside of her is difficult to control.  
“Hello, Bejarah. It’s good you could arrive on time. Your outfit is…very appropriate.”

Beja puts one hand at her hip and leans slightly more on that leg.  
“Just ‘appropriate’, huh? Sounds like you don’t approve of it much.”

Ash swallows and raises her hands in alarm, as she understands that her words didn’t come out as she had intended.  
“No no! It’s…it’s very nice. I do like it.”

Beja smirks and inclines her head.  
“Thanks. I had some of this stuff lying around and I haven’t had much use for it. You did tell me to dress up, though.”  
She takes a moment to absorb the togruta’s attire as well.  
“You look great as well, by the way. Very slick.”

The apprentice coughs briefly and tries not to squirm.  
“Thank you. I can’t take complete credit though, as I did not decide on it all on my own.”

“Heh, I see. Well, thank whomever helped you out for me.  
Although…”  
Beja quickly minimizes the distance between them, making Ash very aware of how close they are. The rattataki doesn’t look into her eyes however, as she instead focuses on the grey shirt and unfastens two buttons at the top.  
“There, that looks better. Gives it a little bit of a casual tone.”

Ash isn’t as sure that she agrees, because it was supposed to be fairly formal but, she’s not going to protest now.  
“I suppose you’re right.”

Beja’s attention is soon diverted towards the building however, seeing letters inscribed in both Basic and some sort of Sith tongue, she assumes.  
“So uh, you were actually serious about the opera thing, huh?”

Several days prior, Ash received two tickets from her master, who apparently was gifted them from this particular establishment. Ash doesn’t know the exact details but, apparently, they were attempting to curry favor with a Dark Council member, and had heard of Val’s fine taste in music.  
Unfortunately, Val was not very interested, on top of not having much time and therefore gave both of them to Ash, telling her to bring whomever she wished. The implication seemed pretty clear and Ash took it as a sign of approval, which she was very glad about.  
Naturally, she asked Bejarah to join her, although she didn’t _explicitly_ call it a date. Her hopes were that it would be kind of obvious. Sort of. It’s not possible that she can see this as anything else, right?

Ash looks momentarily unsure at the question and fidgets with her hands a bit.  
“Why would you ask that?”

“I dunno. I just thought your request sounded funny, but I didn’t think it’d happen. I’ve never been to any Sith Opera before. Or, ya know, any opera at all.”

Even more trepidation stirs in her chest and she looks down. She figured that this was a bad idea. Why didn’t she follow her instincts?  
“You don’t like it, do you?”

Beja widens her eyes and turns to Ash again. When she sees the saddened expression, she can’t help but feel a sense of guilt.  
“Uh, what? I didn’t say that! I mean, I definitely wanna see it, but I just don’t have the experience. And hey, there’s a first time for everything, right?”

Ash shifts her gaze up again and a small smile plays on the edge of her lips as she inclines her head.  
“I agree. So, you wanna proceed inside?”

Beja smiles as well and offers her arm, a proposal that Ash immediately seizes upon to wrap her own around.  
“Let’s do it.”  
As they start to walk together towards the entrance and the droid guards standing outside to greet everyone, Ash has to control her lekkus, so that they do not twitch too much out of excitement. They’re also angled out of the way, as she doesn’t want them to lie in between her and Beja.  
“You think they serve snacks in there?”

“I assume as much, yes. Probably imperial-flavored ones, though.”

“…dammit. Imps don’t know shit about good snacks.”  
  


* * *

  
The opera itself turns out to be a rather strange experience. The music and the singing certainly has a nice tune to it, but the difficulty is applied when parts of it is sung in some kind of ancient Sith tongue, which neither of them actually knows. On top of this, Beja especially has difficulties with understanding the drama and some of the supposed plot devices used, making her feel confused rather than entertained.

At the same time, Ash doesn’t even follow most of it, as she occupies her time with thoughts of her companion. During virtually the whole events, she dwells upon the thoughts of saying something to Beja about the evening or even just do something so simple as reaching out and touching the rattataki’s hand. Unfortunately, she spends the entire time mostly fidgeting and staying quiet, except for whenever Beja asks some question in bemusement.

A few hours later, as they step out into the darkness once more, both of them look bewildered and even somewhat disappointed, although for different reasons. For a short while, as the other attendants passes them by, talking excitedly about what they just saw, the two women remain in silence for a while. When Beja returns to reality, she’s first to break it.  
“That was…something, wasn’t it?”

Ash glances at her and sighs deeply. Sure, the experience was bad, but mostly, she is disappointed with herself.  
“You really didn’t like that, did you?”

Beja clears her throat and folds her arms, looking off into the street ahead.  
“Well, you know…I mean, it wasn’t terrible.”

“That’s not praise.”

“Yeah, that’s true but, that’s not to say that I hated it. I mean, I didn’t hate it.  
…didn’t love it either, of course but, I uh, I’m just saying everyone has their own tastes and sometimes it doesn’t line up very well, ya know?”  
She realizes that she’s stumbles on her own words and frowns.  
“Okay, I gotta be honest - it probably wasn’t my type of thing.”

Ash exhales again. She knew she shouldn’t have been so hasty.  
“I shouldn’t have asked you to come. I just didn’t quite know what kind of place would be good for a date.”  
She widens her eyes almost at the same time as Beja, as she catches herself far too late.  
“Uh, I mean-…I didn’t-…look-“

“Hold on a moment. Date? This was a date?”

She feels her cheeks flushing with warmth and if she was able to blush similar to humans, she likely would.  
“No, it’s…it’s not what you’re-…  
I-I was going to say that-…”

Suddenly, she huffs, swiftly turns on her heel and leaves. Beja blinks in surprise before she bolts after her.  
“Hey, where are going?! Ash!”  
Despite what clothes she’s wearing, Beja can still keep up with her rather easily, but she waits until they’re out of view, inside of an alley a few hundred meters away. At that point, she grabs the togruta’s shoulder, halting her advance. Ash struggles, but only for a few moments, before she stops. Her eyes are firmly kept downwards, far away from the mercenary’s inquisitive gaze.  
“Why are you running? There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“It slipped out of me.”

Beja tilts her head in amusement, while her lips curl up into a small smile.  
“You said nothing about this being a date, as far as I recall.”

Ash remains where she is, fidgeting with her hands. Despite Valcera’s recommendation, she couldn’t bring herself to be so straightforward.  
“Well, I…not specifically, I suppose.”

“Tsk, you didn’t even imply it! You just asked if I wanted to come with you to watch Sith Opera together.”

“I hoped my intent would be obvious.”

Beja snickers shortly and shakes her head.  
“Where I’m from, we tend to use phrases like ‘hey, you wanna go out with me?’ or ‘I’ve got this nice setting for a date’. Or just mentioning the word ‘date’ in general.”

Ash closes her eyes, feeling how her embarrassment increases. Part of her wonders if she should use the Force to push Beja away and make a break for it. That would probably be too stupid, though.  
“I am not very experienced when it comes to doing that sort of thing.”

Probably the truth but, Beja can’t help but find it sort of amusing that Ash would take the first step. She hadn’t been prepared for something like this.  
“I thought you said you weren’t interested in me.”

Ash scowls and wonders if it’s perhaps not so much what she’s been doing as insinuating. Maybe it’s Beja’s fault for not getting it?  
“That is not true. I never claimed to be disinterested. At least not in such a blunt way.”

“Perhaps, but, in the way you acted in my presence, kinda felt like I was just an annoyance. Or did I misread everything?”

She wants to claim that Beja is completely wrong, but that wouldn’t be fair, nor the truth.  
“…no, not entirely. I will admit that, at first, I found you to be a bother. I thought that you were very invasive and tried too hard. That eventually changed when we started talking more. It was a lot more enjoyable than I initially presumed.”  
She still hasn’t met the mercenary’s gaze, and watches the ground while momentarily bites at her lower lip.  
“I haven’t opened up to anyone like this for years, except for with master Valcera.”

Beja lets there be silence between them for a short while, as she takes the opportunity to appreciate those words. She had hoped to hear them, but wasn’t sure it’d ever happen.  
“Well, I don’t think it should be too surprising to hear that I enjoy our conversations a lot as well. You’re a very interesting woman, Ash.”

Gathering up the courage, despite the awkwardness, Ash looks up to face her and inclines her head.  
“As are you.”

The grip on her shoulder loosens as Beja’s hand slides away.  
“But hey, if you wanted to ask me out, you should’ve just said so.”

She feels a tingling sensation in her montrals and Beja notices how the lekkus moves to touch her own shoulders. The rattataki wonders if that’s a sign of embarrassment.  
“Okay, uhm…do you want to go out with me?”

The whole expression along with the question is too much for her and she bursts into a gentle laughter. Ash is much more adorable than she might’ve believed.  
“Well, technically, we’re already out.”

“T-that’s true…”

“However, I definitely want to continue, if you do. There’s a lot left of this evening, after all.”

The Sith apprentice offers the brightest smile she has all evening, even if it is still somewhat muted in comparison to some of the expressions Beja herself displays at times.  
“Yes, of course I do. I like being around you, when…when we’re alone.”

Beja can’t stop herself from grinning slightly and she nods.  
“Not a surprise. I’m pretty great company, I know.”

Ash smiles and shakes her head, knowing that some of this exaggerated confidence is part of why she likes Beja.  
“I believe it would be best if you decide where we go next. I have shown to be rather lacking on that aspect.”

“Bah, don’t be so hard on yourself, beautiful. Your idea was a lot classier than what I could’ve cooked up.  
However, I’m pretty sure I can find us some nice place where we can sit and get some more privacy.”

“I’d like that.”

“Especially with your Sith status, I have a feeling we can get into some amazing places.”

She offers her hand then, and with a mixture of apprehension and elation, Ash slips her own around it.  
“You’re not trying to use me because of my position as a Sith, are you?”

Despite the suspicious statement, Beja can both hear and see the underlying amusement.  
“Not really, since I’m much more into just having you as company. However, I’ve also never had a girlfriend with these kinds of opportunities.”

Ash isn’t sure whether she should be afraid or delighted at the usage of the that specific term, but right now, she’s pretty glad to hear it.  
“Well, you certainly will now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bam, now they're officially dating. It only took me like uh, a year? Whatever._   
>  _This chapter gave me a chance to think of how Valcera's House symbol might look and I just thought of something that could be suitable, but I might adjust that in the future if I think of something else._


	48. To deride the stars

The lights around the already sort of dark chamber dims somewhat as a hologram appears in the middle of it, emitted from a device on the wall opposite the entrance. The image consists of three figures, familiar to all of those in the room – Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh, Grand Master Satele Shan and Supreme Commander Jace Malcom.  
The voice of the Chancellor is the first one heard through the speakers around the room.  
“Fellow citizens of the Republic, I am glad to deliver news of success in battles above planets and important installations in the Inner and Mid Rim. Brave men and women are pushing the Empire as hard as they possibly can and holding strong against any onslaughts. Once more, we are proving to the galaxy that compassion is not a weakness, but our strength. Yet, that is not why I stand before you.  
Instead, I can finally confirm what many have suspected for months – the Sith Emperor is dead.”

The Grand Master, with her arms resting by her back and standing a few steps behind the Chancellor, takes over.  
“A Jedi strike team confronted the Emperor during a recent attack on Dromund Kaas. Now, a joint SIS and Jedi committee has concluded that the galaxy’s greatest villain is gone forever.”

Saresh nods for a moment, before she continues.  
“This does not change the fight ahead. The Dark Council remains the true political power in the Empire. But it sends a message to the Sith and their followers”, she raises a hand to point at the recording device, “we are coming for you.”

As the hologram ends, the lights around the Dark Council chambers once more flare up and there’s silence for a few moments between the individuals within. Most of them, out of those who are able to show their facial expressions that is, look either troubled, worried or annoyed. Well, except for Vowrawn that is, who appears amused somehow, as he often does.  
Except for Decimus and Malgus, every other member who are alive are also physically present inside the chamber. Strangely enough, it is Zhorrid who speaks up first.

“This is quite…unsettling to believe, isn’t it?”

Marr folds his armored arms and shakes his head.  
“I don’t believe so. It’s nothing to be concerned about, really. Like our confident ‘counterpart’ believes, the Dark Council has and always will be the real power in the Empire, not the Emperor. He was a symbol, a monument, a goal for all Sith to finally reach at their highest stage of personal strength, but he is not our downfall.”

Two or three other members nod in agreement, but Ravage strokes his chin in thought before he replies.  
“I agree with you to a point, Marr, but would you so readily dismiss the Emperor entirely? I believe some people would say that we certainly wouldn’t be here at all were it not for him.”

Just as many seem to show that they silently concur with Ravage as well. Valcera, who sits closest to Marr, hears a quiet sigh from him.  
“No, obviously, I wouldn’t dismiss him and I realize the importance he has played in our society for such a long time. What I’m trying to explain is that we should not see this as a great loss or point towards the beginning of the end. Despite the Supreme Chancellor’s posturing, we still win important battles in the war, which I’m sure Darth Malgus and Decimus can confirm.”

Both of these men nods, and it is Decimus who speaks for them.  
“Indeed. While it is saddening to hear of his demise, the Emperor has not had any role in our current war and now it appears he won’t have it in the future either. Involvement or not, we will win this conflict.”

“Exactly. We cannot let us be deterred, for the Emperor’s demise shall not be our demise.”

Mortis, one of those who appeared slightly troubled before, strokes a hand through his thick beard before his dry voice can be heard through the room.  
“Well, personally, I have certain doubts about these claims. I must admit that it seems rather…convenient, that they suddenly come with a message that our leader is supposedly dead, while many reports say that we are succeeding in the war.”

Vowrawn crosses his legs and places his arms on his chair’s rests.  
“I concur. We should not be accepting words in this manner, especially from the enemy, all too quickly. That is not to say it wouldn’t be…refreshing, in a way, but I am hesitant to listen to the leaders of the Republic for truth.”

The hidden speakers on Rictus soon emit his rather mechanical voice as well.  
“Similar claims has been made within the Empire, however…”

Vowrawn arches one of his brow stalks in doubt.  
“Have they? Not from anything I’ve heard, at the very least. Perhaps we have different sources.”

At that time, the doors to the chambers slide open and a sharp, commanding voice can be heard from it.  
“Do not be too hasty to listen and trust Republic propaganda. They would say anything at this time.”

All Dark Councillors suddenly turn to see a tall red-skinned individual enter. Darth Zal’riva, or the Emperor’s Wrath as most know her as right now, strides inside, wearing her heavy armor with the long grey coat, as usually. Behind her walk two people, one in grey robes and the other in a black uniform – the young Jaesa Willsaam, Zal’s apprentice, and Captain Malavai Quinn, Lord Wrath’s closest military advisor. They don’t follow her as she steps into the center of the room however, but instead moves to flank one side each of the entrance.

Val smirks slightly at the appearance. Zal was expected, but it appears she’s somewhat late. Or it’s possible that the Council simply started things too early.  
“Lord Wrath, it is good to finally see you arrive.”

The twi’lek turns her eyes towards Val’s and shows a similar expression, but only inclines her head.  
“I wouldn’t miss this…gathering, for anything, seeing the topic that you’ve chosen to discuss.”

Ravage snorts, shaking his head while he watches Wrath, but he tries to stay on their subject.  
“While it wouldn’t be completely out of character for the Republic to try this sort of scheme, why would they do it on this occasion? For some meagre gesture to raise morale? That seems all too simplistic, even for them.”

Zal scowls and turns towards him.  
“And yet it is obviously the route they have taken. The Republic is losing, they know this and they are ready to claw at anything for one simple purpose – survival. People and creatures of all kinds are ready to do anything to survive and the Republic is no different.”

“An urge for survival can take many forms, and yet they have not lied outright in this fashion during this war so far. It has barely gone a year – why would they attempt something like this so early on?”

“To show that they are capable of grand feats just as much as the Empire is. We took one of their core worlds – now they must show that they are capable of just as much.”

Decimus inclines his head, possibly in agreement, although it may also just be a sign of appreciation for acknowledging ‘his’ victory on Corellia. Ravage still looks skeptical, however.  
“There must be more to it than that. Their leaders may be incompetent and cowardly, but not completely witless. There must be some truth behind this message. Why else would they let it be broadcasted all the way to imperial-controlled space?”

Zal plants her hands on her hips and looks around the room.  
“And yet, have they given us any sign of a carcass, any proof of these statements? Grandstanding will only get them so far, but without the facts of the matter, there is no real claim.”

Malgus frowns and his hologram leans against one of the armrests.  
“It is true that there has indeed been no body shown to us, but this does not make the claims themselves untrue. If they have put their attention towards the Emperor, there must be something behind this direction which makes them brave enough to state it.”

Ravage seems intrigued by those words, and decides to push further.  
“Indeed. Perhaps we should discuss the validity of them with you? Are you not the Emperor’s Wrath? Surely, you would be able to tell us, yes?”

Zal’s own expression sours somewhat as she eyes the two men, before she faces further questions from an unexpected source – Vowrawn.  
“Now that it is mentioned, I have to admit that I too remain curious what you know.”

She feels the pressure from each of them and while she prefers to keep quiet of these matters, she knows it’s unwise to act that way. She places her arms behind her back.  
“As you wish. Then I can confirm that the Emperor has _not_ perished.”

“He is alive?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

Marr leans forward in his seat, his voice rather strict.  
“That is not good enough. You will have to give us more than that, Wrath, unless you wish doubt to grow towards your master.”

Val arches a brow in his direction. When Zal was given this position, it was ‘our master’, but now it appears he’s willing to speak more openly defiant.  
The twi’lek remains resolute, however.  
“Very well. A Jedi-led strike team was indeed dispatched towards Dromund Kaas months ago, something I’m sure most of you know and I can confirm that he was present in the Dark Temple, when it was razed.”  
Silence is instilled once more. Most of them had known about it, but were doubtful if the Emperor was present. No one wished to be the first to speak out.  
“Fortunately, they underestimated the power of our master.  
The Sith Emperor cannot be disposed of through ordinary physical measures. He is beyond a mere mortal body. Currently, his spirit lingers and awaits its resurrection.”

A few of them look troubled, some even surprised that Zal would admit all of this. Some hadn’t even heard of this angle of their Emperor’s existence, and it sounds more like a secret than anything else. Vowrawn, Arvade and Rictus are the only ones who don’t show any clear expressions of surprise, while Marr isn’t able to.  
“And he has spoken to you?”

“He has and told me to continue my work in the meantime. He will return and at that point, likely will try to enact revenge for the atrocity committed against him.”

Val tries to hide her own emotions in the matter, as she actually didn’t know the latter information. She knew that Zal wished to check the Dark Temple for whatever reason, although Val actually doubted the possibility of finding anything. Seems she was wrong, after all.  
They all hear a scoffing sound from Marr.  
“If that is the case, then it sounds to me as if our Emperor is in a weakened state. He is of no use to us like this and we cannot rely on him.”

Vowrawn gestures with his hand and nods.  
“Marr is right, we cannot put our faith in a fallen leader, no matter if his spirit lingers or not. Perhaps he can return like he has said to Lord Wrath, or maybe he cannot. Nevertheless, we must focus on our own battles and disregard any concerns for what the Emperor plans to do.”

Not liking the implications, as it might damage the position of the Emperor’s Wrath, Val intervenes on her behalf.  
“You would dismiss the Emperor so easily, Vowrawn? Not that I wish to call your intellect into question, but it is certainly foolish to say so.”  
Both Vowrawn and Marr looks at her, not having been that prepared for resistance from her.  
“The Emperor may not have done much for us in the last few decades, nor am I a great fan of unlimited power such as his, but the Emperor’s defeat is still a clear sign of weakness for the Empire, whether he is dead or not.”

She gains approval and support from the eldest member of the Council, Arvade, as the older Sith frowns and glares at some of those who have spoken so far.  
“I certainly agree with this statement. It is shameful in the way that some of you have spoken of our master. Have you all forgotten not just the Emperor’s strength and conviction, but his reputation as well? The Republic, the Hutt Cartel, the Chiss Ascendency, the criminal syndicates of the Outer Rim – all know of our founder. The word of his demise, whether true or not, will still spread like a wave across millions of worlds and that will eventually have an impact upon us and the Republic as well. We cannot forget this and shouldn’t disregard it.”

Zal folds her arms once more, her features having calmed somewhat.  
“This is true and we should, in my opinion, focus our efforts on counteracting the claims of the Republic. We cannot show weakness of any kind during this war and while the Emperor is recuperating, we must let the truth be known.”

Ravage looks at her with doubtful eyes.  
“The truth? That’s ridiculous. We cannot let anyone hear of the Emperor’s pathetic defeat by the Jedi. Then they will certainly gain both bravery and resolve that they are able to defeat him in the end.”

“Then let us spin the truth instead, to at least allow everyone to hear of the Republic’s enthusiasm to spread their cowardly propaganda.”

Zharrid and Decimus nods in agreement, but Marr shakes his head.  
“Irrelevant. The war is the most important part of our current agenda and we do not have time to help the Emperor feel good about himself. If he wishes to counteract these claims, then he can do so himself.”

Vowrawn snorts, not as Marr’s words, but at Zal’s.  
“Aye, we have more important matters to deal with. He rarely cares for the Empire’s daily occurrences and events, therefore he wouldn’t understand the difficulties we face. I care not for his pride.”

Arvade frowns at her fellow pureblood.  
“Did you not listen, you fool?! This isn’t about anyone’s damn pride, but our reputation!”

“My reputation is quite intact, my dear, and I would never allow myself to become such an obvious target of ridicule.”

Zal raises an eyebrow, looking at him in slight amusement.  
“Is that so? Shall we ask Baras if he agrees with your statement, dear Vowrawn?”

There is no direct response to this, other than a slight cough. Val is glad to see that her friend can at least shoot back at some of the Council and she believes it’s good to show her support.  
“To simply attempt to disprove the Republic’s claims shouldn’t be all too much effort, should it? Darth Zhorrid, surely the Outreach Bureau can handle any lies from the Republic and give the news across most of the Empire’s worlds?”

The pale Sith slowly inclines her head.  
“That…is true, and I suppose I can make this happen, though I doubt my word would be as…convincing, as that of the Wrath herself.”

Zal blinks and turns towards Zhorrid.  
“Excuse me?”

“You are one of his closest servants, yes? His tool among the citizens? To hear your voice across imperial channels would mean a lot, as you are already quite widely known.”

She falters at this claim and looks down searchingly.  
“But…”

Marr speaks up, trying to hold back, but some amusement can still be heard in his voice.  
“What’s wrong, Wrath? You are so adamant to defend the Emperor’s position, are you not? Then it should not be strange for you to speak on his behalf.”

Vowrawn smirks slightly.  
“Quite so. It would be refreshing to hear someone with as powerful and commanding of a tone as yours, dear Wrath.”

She glances around the room and seem to get similar sentiments. Even when she searches for support from Val, she merely gains a wry smile.  
“Well, I certainly won’t stand in your path, Lord Wrath. You have such a lovely voice, that I would be delighted to hear it spread across the Empire, like it has been before.”

Finally, she groans and shakes her head.  
“Fine, if that is how you wish to go about it, then let us get to it.”  
  


* * *

  
A few days later, another message is sent out across every channel in the Empire and among many Republic and neutral worlds as well. In that hologram, Zal'riva stands alone, a slight frown on her brow and her hands firmly clenched.  
“Citizens of the Sith Empire and the galaxy at large – I am the Emperor’s Wrath. You know me as his enforcer, his strength, the physical manifestation of his will among his people.  
I stand before you today to respond to a spurious claim, which I am sure that most of you have heard. The Republic and their Jedi lackeys claim to have wandered inside the confines of our Empire and targeted our glorious leader, killing him in the process. I am here to tell you that this is a lie.”

She moves her hands behind her back before she continues.  
“As I am sure that many have suspected, the Republic did indeed stage a covert assault on Dromund Kaas in a desperate attempt to strike at our Emperor, but they were foolish, ignorant in their belief of false justice and invincibility. Their cowardly strike was swift, poorly executed and ultimately, unsuccessful. Your Emperor yet lives, which is the only reason that I am able to stand before you today. He lives and currently plans a way for how to retaliate, not just against the Jedi, but against the heart of the Republic itself.  
The master has spoken to me directly and wishes for me to relay his feelings of pride for his people. You have all fought well so far against the Republic, and while we are not done, victory shall eventually be ours. Continue your efforts against the pathetic enemy we face and when the time comes, we shall all stand together, grinding our boots over the remains of Coruscant.  
May the Emperor preserve us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I wanted to have the claim of the Emperor's death a bit sooner. Bioware Austin couldn't really make that happen, as they didn't have a lot of direct story content between Ilum and Makeb, but I do, so this was better for this story. This means that I did have to modify Saresh's speech a little bit, as Makeb hasn't happened yet._
> 
> _Zal'riva is of course not being completely honest with what the Emperor has told her (nor her involvement in his demise), but the Dark Council doesn't need to know that. Not yet, anyway._   
>  _And while Valcera (and Zal) obviously dislikes the Emperor, she wants to protect Zal'riva's position, as she needs a powerful political ally like her. It is convenient, for the moment._


	49. Murky accord

After the incident within the Sphere chambers belonging to Valcera, she has noticed how Lana has become somewhat more eager to accompany her on the occasional walk through the Citadel. Not all the time, obviously, but sometimes when Val has come to see her in some other area inside of their headquarters, Lana offers to walk with her back towards the office. It’s not really needed, and while it is somewhat subtle, Val certainly doesn’t mind if Lana wishes to get a little bit protective. She’s not the first anyway – Khem watchers over her no matter where she goes and even Ashara sometimes insists that she should go with her, if the apprentice is around. Val understands all of their concerns and doesn’t mind them for the most part. However, she doesn’t want them, or anyone else for that matter, to believe that she has become weak. She very much encourages spreading the fact that she alone defeated most of the intruders.

One of those trips back to the office happens today, as Khem wanders behind them, Val stays as close as she can to Lana. They still don’t show all too much affection in public, which is why they’re not holding hands or anything similar, but that doesn’t stop the mirialan from walking so close that they’re practically touching anyway.  
“Darling, I have an inquiry, if you don’t mind.”

Lana turns her eyes in Val’s direction and inclines her head.  
“Go on.”

“What would you say if an opportunity to meet with some of the people from my past would arise? Let’s say…some of my uh, ‘sisters’, for example.” 

Naturally, Lana still remembers the stories all too well, which makes her look a bit surprised.  
“You’re saying that there is such a chance?”

“Possibly, yes.”

“How? I mean…would they wish to come to the Empire after all this time?”

“In a manner of speaking, I suppose. Some of them, definitely not all, may have a bit of an interest, within certain perimeters.”

By the sound of things, Lana is guessing that Val either wants to keep the entirety of it secret, or because she’s not sure yet exactly how, when or if it will happen.  
“I see. Well, if they wouldn’t mind meeting with me, I am definitely interested. I must say I wouldn’t have expected such an offer, though.”

Val briefly shrugs.  
“I hadn’t either, not entirely anyway. I attempted to reach out for a while but, some of them have tried to forget that life, which I don’t blame them for.  
And I…I know that talking with some of my old friends is not quite the same thing as meeting with my parents or so, but…you know.”

Lana smiles and strokes her hand down along Val’s arm, until she can envelop her partner’s hand.  
“It doesn’t matter to me. They’re your family and I would be very glad to meet them.”

Her words seem to please Val, and she stops them for a moment, glancing around the corridor to see that they’re alone. Well, except for Khem. After that, she takes another step closer, allowing their bodies to collide, while she strokes a hand up along Lana’s stomach and towards her chest. She’s about to pull the human down to her height, when she suddenly stops.  
Val frowns and then peers over to the side. They’re at the last corridor that leads into the correct department, but Lana can’t see anything there.

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t you feel it?”

Lana suddenly realizes that she’s not supposed to use her eyes or ears, and therefore reaches out with the Force. Almost immediately, she senses the same thing – a powerful Force user is nearby.  
“Hmm…it seems you have some kind of visitor.”

“Indeed. Let us go see who that might be.”

They walk forward in a quicker pace, towards the door and let it slide open. Almost immediately, they notice where the presence is coming for, as a Sith is slowly wandering among some of the administrators and other workers in this area. She has stopped several of them, while her soldiers are positioned not far from her.  
Right behind her is a familiar figure, that of Ensign Francine, who is holding onto a datapad and looks particularly distressed as the Sith is, perhaps not harassing, but at least questioning those who work for Val. 

Francine clears her throat, speaking with a careful tone.  
“M-my lord, I…I still believe it’s best if you wait for Darth Imperius. I am sure that she can answer any questions that you might have.”

“Why her? Can her staff not respond for her? Or are they simply too incompetent?”  
As they’re approaching, Val slows her pace and it appears that the person speaking has some kind of accent that one rarely hears in the Empire, least of all from Sith.

“No, of course not. They were all-…well, not handpicked but, at least personally investigated by Darth Imperius.”

“Then they do not mind answering some of my questions regarding the artifacts that has recently been attained, I hope? Since such items belong to the Empire, as far as I’m aware.”

Francine sighs, caught in between fear and frustration.  
“Yes, my lord, but…such items belong to the Sphere, or more importantly, Darth Imperius. I am sure she can-“

“And where is she? I heard she would be present and yet I have spent an hour here now without a single sign of her. I am beginning to think you lied about her returning soon.”

“I assure you, she told me the time personally and it is most likely just a matter of being delayed.”

Before another word can be spoken, Val interjects and raises her voice enough for the rest of the room to turn her way.  
“And what is this? Someone is interrupting _my_ staff in their work? I hope there is a good explanation for this.”

Francine widens her eyes, turns and then bows her head.  
“M-my lord Imperius! I…I was merely showing-“

The Sith standing next to Francine pushes the assistant gently to the side and steps closer to get a better view of Val. At the same time, the Dark Councilor recognizes the appearance of this person, which is fairly unusual. She has fern green skin and black hair, which would appear similar to a mirialan, but the hair of this one is mostly attached to the back of the head and tied into some kind of ponytail. The head and the forehead has some distinct ridges and bumps, which Val believes to be scales. For some reason, she also gets the sense that the yellow eyes are more natural and not just dark side influence.  
A falleen – certainly an unusual sight both in this part of the galaxy, and among the Sith. However, she also has a few extra features, which includes the small visible implants situated by her temples.  
This Sith, just slightly taller than Lana, strides forward in her purple, black and white robes, with no hood or anything else necessary to hide who she is, nor that she is armed. 

Currently, her facial ridges above her eyes seem slightly furrowed to form a frown, while she studies the woman in front of her.  
“You are Darth Imperius?”

Val plants her hands at her hips and sighs.  
“Of course I am. Did you not hear what my assistant just said?”

The falleen meets Val’s rather fierce gaze, before she turns to survey both of her companions as well.  
“And these two?”

Val raises a hand and points menacingly at the other woman.  
“They are none of your concern unless you intend to identify yourself first! I will not have people intruding upon my territory and make demands.”

This seems to make her soften somewhat and she raises a hand to her chest and bows respectfully.  
“My apologies, lord Imperius. I did not mean to insult you.  
I am Darth Karrid from the Sphere of Biotic Science. I assume you have heard my name.”

Recognition flashes through Val’s sight as well as she slowly nods.  
“Ah, I see. You are a nominee for your Sphere’s seat.”

At this range, it’s possible to notice that a few implants are hiding at the bottom of her neck as well, close to the robes. Her demeanor and tone makes her a rather intimidating individual, but Val has met worse.  
“Indeed I am, and I’m glad you still remember. I actually came here to speak with you regarding this particular subject.”

“And you couldn’t wait for just a little while until I returned? You had to accost my personnel?”

“It was not my intention to seem too aggressive, my lord, I merely wished to talk to them. You were absent and I had questions regarding the work of your Sphere.”

Val glances momentarily at the areas where Karrid has been asking people, which she realizes are not the specific offices where artifact management is being done. Her eyes shift to Francine, where she gains a subtle sign within the glint of her assistant’s sight. Clearly, she must’ve been stalling the Sith. She is cleverer than most give her credit for, after all.  
“Very well, I suppose I can look past this for now, but in the future, you will not go around asking random members of my staff questions like this. You either wait or ask to meet me at a later time.”

“If that is your wish, my lord.”

Raising a hand to her side, Val indicates one of those standing with her.  
“You asked about my companions. This is Lana Beniko, advisor to Darth Malgus.”

While Lana offers a quick bow, Karrid studies her further.  
“I recognize that name. Malgus, you say? Yes, I believe he has mentioned you once. He was my old master.”

Lana smiles politely and nods.  
“Yes, my lord, he has mentioned you as well, only briefly.”

“Is he still as blunt, stubborn and unidirectional as always?”

“I...tend not to make any specific judgement on his personality, my lord.”

Karrid snorts and shakes her head.  
“As you wish.”

Val indicates her other companion as well.  
“To my left is Khem Val, a good friend for the past few years and my bodyguard.”

The look he gets is one far more intriguing than what Lana gained. She slowly eyes him, especially his various implants.  
“A name I have heard as well. It is spoken both in awe and fear among many citizens and some Sith.”

Khem merely grunts, making Val’s lips momentarily twitch of amusement.  
“It is one he has earned. Khem’s skill is matched by very few.”

“Is it true that you are able to absorb the essence of Force users?”

When Khem decides to speak Basic, which he rarely does, his voice is very deep, more so than most, along with a slight accent as well.  
“I do not absorb – I devour.”

His words seemingly make Karrid even more intrigued, but Val smirks and shakes her head.  
“Now then, as introductions are done with, do you want to talk of this subject in private?”

“Not at all, I believe this is a good of an area as any.”

Val begins to scowl as she hears this. If she wants them to speak of this in a semi-public area, that is almost like a verbal challenge in order to extract her opinion. If she wants, Val can push the matter and force them to relocate but, she will not scurry away from this situation. If Karrid wants to have it here, then so be it.  
“Very well, go on then.”

Karrid places her arms behind her back and begins to wander a bit around the corridor, although not far away from her Sith colleagues.  
“I recently spoke with Darth Marr, who has made me aware of how the current vote is looking and which sides the rest of the Dark Council seem to be taking. From what I hear, you have been reluctant to pick a side, between me and Darth Gravus.”

It’s interesting that she would be so open about the fact that Marr feeds her information, but then again, it probably doesn’t matter.  
“That is one way to look at it, yes."

“And why is that?”

“I thought it would be obvious – I have yet to see which of you would be the better choice for your seat.”

Karrid arches her brow in surprise.  
“Have you even attempted to look into our backgrounds, my lord?”

Val rolls her eyes and sighs.  
“Yes, of course I have. And from what I can tell of your merits and accomplishments, there is not an obviously superior candidate. You may feel differently regarding your own abilities, but that does not matter. This is my judgement to make and I have yet to decide.”

Contemplating these words, Karrid looks down searchingly. Val figures that she’s trying to find the right things to say in order to convince the Sith. It’s difficult to do something on the spot, especially in front of the amount of people which surrounds them but, neither intends to hesitate.  
“Perhaps, but you should consider the facts. Darth Gravus is an old remnant, foolish and lacks the same kind of grand goals that I have planned for our Sphere.”

“Age doesn’t matter in this decision, Karrid. It is not a disqualifying trait, as long as you are capable.  
Besides, you shouldn’t judge anyone for it, as I’m sure you realize that people judge us for being ‘non-human’, rather than seeing us for who we are. We should not make the same mistake.”

“You may have a slight point, but think of your own rise to power, my lord. Did you not defeat an old, or certainly older Sith, than yourself? One who was no longer capable of leading, in order to take his seat?”

Val exhales sharply, as she figured that Karrid would bring this up.  
“That was not the same situation, nor was it my intention. I did not challenge Thanaton – he tried to kill me because of the failures of my master. My only option at that point was to defeat him or die. I did what I had to.”

She’s not entirely sure but, it does sort of seem like her answer annoys Karrid.  
“Alright, it appears I cannot convince you in that fashion. What if I provide you with a demonstration of my capabilities?”

“In what way?”

Once more, Karrid’s eyes travels over to Khem.  
“This creature is your bodyguard, yes?”

She doesn’t quite like when people treat him in that way, even though she knows that she has done the same in the past, before she learned.  
“He is, yes.”

“And he is a…wonderful specimen as well. His appearance, his strength, his abilities…quite marvelous indeed.”

“What’s your point?”

“I am certain that he is a capable warrior and astounding at what he does, but, do you not think he may still need some improvements?”

Khem clenches his fists and mutters something. Val can’t quite make it out, but by him taking a step forward, she realizes that he’s likely going to threat the falleen. She places a hand at his arm and he immediately stops.  
“You better elaborate.”

Karrid does not seem deterred by his behavior.  
“Ever since Darth Malgus took me in and allowed me to transfer to the stronger side, I have had a major interest in Sith alchemy. As soon as I could, I started studying and performing research within its field as far as I could take it. I believe I can say that I have become quite adept at this art.  
On top of this, I have always had a fascination for technological improvements within organic creatures. As you can surely see, I have improved some of my own abilities with implants and I have done the same to some of my subordinates, to make them more useful to my endeavors. I offer you the same opportunity for your bodyguard.”

Val tries her best to stay calm, while she sees how Khem’s muscles seem to tense even further.  
“Why would I want that? Khem has never faltered in his duty, and he is by far one of the strongest in my employment.”

“Perhaps, but does that mean there is no room for enhancements? I can see that he already has certain implants on his body, although I am sure they are rather rudimentary compared to what we can offer right now.  
And as I mentioned, I am very skilled with Sith alchemy. I have helped to evolve the field in biotic science, where we combine this alchemy together with technological improvements. If you allow me to implement this on your bodyguard, he can be more than either of you have ever imagined.”

Khem emits a growl instead of whatever simpler noise he made before. His glare turns towards Val and he speaks sharply in dashadi.  
“Master, if you would allow me, I would be more than willing to slaughter this insolent whelp to prove my superior strength instead.”

Val gently pats his arm as she speaks in the same tongue.  
“Darling, calm yourself. You should know that I have no intentions to allow her to poke around in you. Your body is your own.”

This seems to satisfy him somewhat at least, even though he still wants to rip Karrid apart.  
“As you wish.”

After that, Val turns her eyes to the falleen.  
“You should watch your words, Karrid. My servants are not simple tools to alter and discard. I have never viewed them that way, nor will I allow anyone else to. Darth Gravus and I may not agree on all matters, but even he could appreciate such a mindset.”

Karrid scoffs and shakes her head, turning away somewhat.  
“You are naïve if you truly believe this, my lord. Gravus is more callous than you may think. Besides, we are Sith and we do what is necessary to improve ourselves and those within our vicinity.”

“Not all Sith are the same and I certainly say that you and I don’t share this opinion.”

Karrid faces her again and raises her hand to show that she will abate.  
“Your attitude is admirable and I shall not push it any further, but in my opinion, we cannot solely rely on the Force. My research into the merging of Sith alchemy and cybernetic enhancements have given astounding results and will be the future of the Empire. All I wished to offer was for your servants to reach higher levels than previously.”

“If that is what you intended, you could’ve given the offer in a much more careful manner and allowed me to speak with Khem, rather than force him to submit to them here and now.”

Karrid sighs, seemingly realizing her defeat in this argument.  
“If that is your wish, then I shall abide. Come to my office within our headquarters in two days and let me prove my theories to you. It will show you that I am not only a superior choice for this position than Gravus, but that you will want to implement some of this among your own servants. Perhaps upon yourself as well.”

Val is glad she has been able to talk Karrid down but, she is still rather reluctant to go anywhere with this dubious woman. Declining such an offer may be seen as favoring Gravus though.  
“…very well, I shall be there and I shall likely take Khem with me.”

“Splendid, I look forward to it.”

“Now, please leave my department as your presence is unsettling to some of my staff.”  
Karrid looks around her at some of the administrators lined up by the wall and she appears amused for a moment. After that, she bows for Val again and leaves. Most seem to breathe out in relief, just before Val sends them to their posts.  
The mirialan then turns to Francine, gently patting her shoulder.  
“Good work, Ensign. I am glad to see you were able to keep things together here in my absence.”

Francine seems to have stopped being as tense as well and offers a small smile.  
“Thank you, my lord. It was…a difficult situation. She started making demands out of nowhere and I didn’t know what else to do. I tried to distract her as much as I was able to.”

“And I always knew your diplomatic ability was among the best. Still, I’m sorry that you had to wait for so long.”

“It’s alright. I’m sure you were…very busy.”

She glances at Lana, making the advisor look rather amused as well as she folds her arms.  
“Are you implying something, Ensign?”

Francine clears her throat and tries to smile even more politely.  
“Uh, not at all, my lord! I am sure Darth Imperius was in very good hands.”

Val smirks as Lana shakes her head.  
The blonde human then faces Val instead.  
“I’ve never met Karrid before either, but she is somewhat…unsettling.”

The mirialan sighs and nods in return.  
“I tend to agree. I had heard certain things from Marr but, nothing substantial. I don’t remember her asking to meet with me beforehand either, so I don’t understand why she came barging in like this.  
Ugh…it’s sad to see that she doesn’t appear to be as pleasant company as Acina.”

“Indeed. Well, perhaps she can still be valuable to the Dark Council, if she is as talented as she claims.”  
She steps a little bit closer and wraps a hand around Val’s.  
“However, no matter what she says…I don’t think there’s any way that she can possibly improve you.”

Val raises a brow in mild surprise, not having been ready for such a compliment, but her smile shows that she approves.  
“Charmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _As I think I've mentioned before, this isn't quite Karrid from the Annihilation book, but rather a modified version. Still, I wanted her to be somewhat intense and part of the purpose of this chapter was to prove that Val doesn't get along with both of the new possible members of the Dark Council._


	50. Between hidden hearts

The hunt for answers about Meetra Surik continues for Valcera, despite the loss of the latest artifact that her team managed to procure. While she has no more clues in terms of where to go next, she suspects that Talos’ idea regarding a possible associate of the ancient Jedi might actually be the right track to follow. While she has utilized some of her Sphere’s resources in trying to procure more information among the Republic, she realizes she likely won’t locate all she needs through that route, which is why she must pursue another path as well. 

This is why she finds herself in another part of the Citadel this day, as she has heard how a particular friend of hers has arrived, to handle some kind of personal affair. While this will likely keep this person somewhat busy, Val hopes to steal at least a little bit of time for her own request.  
As she wanders through the grey and black halls, Khem is with her as usually, and gives anyone who walks even slightly close quite a glare. Val doesn’t exactly need it but, she finds it amusing regardless.

When she eventually arrives outside the correct region, she’s met with a familiar face, although not the one she was looking for.  
“Vette?”

The twi’lek is currently leaning against the railing of the platform she’s standing on, completely unfazed by the deep hole leading to some kind of generator behind her. She turns towards the Sith and gives her a wry smile.  
“Well well, if it isn’t my favorite Councilor.” 

Val returns a similar expression.  
“Aww, really? I’m honored you feel that way about me, dear.”

“Tsk, don’t get all too cocky though – it’s just ‘cause you’re the only sane one.”

Val laughs gently and then embraces her when she’s close enough, letting Vette wrap her own arms around the mirialan.  
“It’s been a little while since I saw you. You weren’t on Korriban, were you?”

“For that meeting about the Emperor? I was there, but I stayed on the Tempest. I’ve had enough of that creepy place and I prefer staying as far as I possibly can from areas with too many Sith.”

Val looks amused as she shakes her head.  
“That’s a shame. You would’ve made that place a lot livelier.”

“Uh, somehow, I doubt it. I don’t think anything in the galaxy can make that chamber seem even close to presentable or exciting.”

Not as surprising to hear, as Val is aware of Vette’s feelings for the Empire. It always confuses her a little bit that the twi’lek has decided to stick around. Then again, she does have several reasons to do so.  
“How are you doing otherwise? Everything alright between you, Jaesa and…Kira, was it?”

“Mhm. And yeah, we’re doing fine. We’re still finding it difficult to get much time together with Kira but, we’ll survive.”

“Is Jaesa with you?”

“Nah, she had to deal with something on Ziost for Zal but, I’ll head there as soon as I’m done here.”

Val is curious as to why Vette is here but, she decides to take it slow for now.  
“As long as we’re on the subject of you and Jaesa – I may have heard certain rumors regarding you two getting involved in less appropriate things within the borders of the Empire. Perhaps some that might be seen as criminal or…rebellious even.”

They are in quite an open area and while there’s not a lot of people around right now, someone could still be listening. This doesn’t seem to deter Vette at all, and she shows a small grin.  
“Hah, and I wonder _where_ you might have heard such outrageous news. Not from a certain togruta, right?”

Val can’t hold back the smirk on her lips, even as she tries.  
“Alright, I will admit that she might have let a few words slip. She was all too proud to help out and she didn’t want to keep the truth from me.”

“Well, she should be. We did good work together. Although, somehow, I have this feeling that you may have helped her out.”

Val raises her hand to her chest and gasps in an expression of feigned surprise.  
“Excuse me? Are you trying to implicate me in some sort of crime against the Empire? That I would ever aid in a strike against official imperial transports? Preposterous!"

The twi’lek merely folds her arms in amusement.  
“Uh-huh.”

She’s about to ask something else, when a set of doors nearby suddenly slide open and from it, a male human screams as he gets thrown out, landing with a hard thud on the ground. Both of the women look somewhat surprised and Val tilts her head to look closer at the man. He’s in an imperial uniform and with the markings on his chest, it would appear that he’s a Colonel.  
He continues to lie on the ground, while he groans in pain, touching his back which he landed on.  
However, he doesn’t get much rest, as another individual, far taller and larger, steps out after him. Val and Vette both turns their eyes towards Zal’riva, as she strolls out in her usual attire of a heavy armor surrounded by her grey coat. Her purple eyes flare with rage and every step is clearly infused with a similar feeling. 

The lethan twi’lek grabs the top of the man’s uniform and lifts up him straight into the air with one hand, as if he weighs almost nothing. She isn’t even using the Force, from the look of things.  
“If you ever do that again, Colonel, then I will return here and our next meeting will not end as pleasantly as this one.  
Do we have an understanding?” 

She practically yells at him and squirms from where he’s hanging, but isn’t particularly trying to push her away. He probably knows that would end very poorly for him.  
“Y-yes, Lord Wrath! I…I will do as you ask and I p-promise this will never happen again!”

Zal still frowns at him, but her features relax somewhat.  
“Good. I will hold you to those words and believe me when I say you do not want to disappoint me.”  
She turns around while still holding him and then tosses him right back into the room, letting him land just as roughly as before. The automatic doors close after he has entered and Zal shakes her head.  
When she moves to face Vette again though, she appears a little bit surprised.  
“Val?”

The mirialan lifts her hand for a small wave.  
“Hello there, darling. Didn’t know you had a little show prepared for me.”

Zal arches one of brows and then shrugs with a smile on her lips.  
“Well, that wasn’t my intention, but I suppose you’re allowed to enjoy it if you wish.”

“Mm, I certainly did. When you flex your muscles like that, it is very…enticing.” 

Vette smirks and nods in agreement.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Zal rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.  
“I was here to talk to the Colonel, not entertain either of you.”

Her words seem to amuse the Councilor.  
“Talk, eh? That was quite an interesting way to hold a conversation.”

“Well, he annoyed me. The bastard tried to restrict access for Vette and I couldn’t allow that. Had to come here personally to get things back in order.”

Vette shifts her gaze in Val’s direction.  
“Zal doesn’t like it when people do shit like this to her friends. That’s why it’s good to be her favorite.”

Val shakes her head and sighs.  
“Why am I not even a little bit surprised?”

The taller twi’lek folds her arms, her eyes shifting between Khem and Val for a moment.  
“So, did you come here just to say hello, or did you want to talk about something?”

“The latter, of course. If you have a few moments, I’d like to speak with you in private.”

“Oh, alright. Well, I guess I can do that. Don’t have much else to do around here right now anyway.  
Do you want Vette to come with us, or…?”

“Not in the conversation but, she’s of course allowed to stick around by my office, if she wants to.”

Vette nods towards her.  
“I think I’ll do that. I wanna talk to Francine a little bit.”

“Very well. Just don’t disturb her all too much in her work, alright?”

“Tsk, she works all the time. I’ll give her something else to think about for a while.”

Val could oppose this but, she sees no reason to do so, as she’s glad just to see her assistant having friends. Francine is a great asset to her and she prefers if such people get to enjoy themselves as well.  
While Vette moves towards the office, Val takes the other twi’lek with her to a separate room around the halls of her department. She instructs Khem to guard the entrance while they enter.  
Inside, there’s not a lot else than a table, a few chairs and a couple of terminals. Most of all though, the room is without surveillance or other equipment where people could listen in. She makes sure to lock the room behind them.  
“Have a seat, if you wish.”

“Those chairs aren’t very pleasant, so I think I’ll stand.”

Val shrugs and then continues to walk further into the room, while Zal remains near the door.  
“Your choice. At any rate, let’s get to what I wanted to talk about - I need to ask a favor of you.”

Zal appears a little bit surprised, as it is rare for Val to be the one asking.  
“Okay, well, I owe you quite a few so, go ahead.”

“There’s this zabrak engineer called Bao-Dur. He’s no longer alive but, he used to be quite important in certain sections of the Republic. Particularly, he used to work with the Jedi as well as the military and supposedly crafted some rather impressive equipment. Among other things, he seems to have been able to modify a lot of ancient containment technology from cultures long dead.”

“Hmm…never heard of him.”

“I’m not surprised, since the man hasn’t been alive for around 300 years.”

Zal blinks, suddenly understanding they’re not talking about recent history.  
“Oh, right. Well, that explains it, I suppose. I’m not much of an historian.”

“I know, but that’s not why I asked you to speak with me. You see, I need information on this man and attaining any has been annoyingly difficult.”

“How so? If he worked with the Republic, shouldn’t they have him stored in their archives somewhere?”

“You would think so, yes, but unfortunately, that era of Republic history is particularly muddled. They were engaged in numerous wars during several decades against a lot of different enemies. This took a heavy toll on not just their population and resources, but much of their government structures, equipment and data. Important history has been wiped out and not much of it has been possible to recreate.  
During our search, me and my team have found a little bit, mostly thanks to Talos, but it is not enough.  
However, there is a place where we might be able to gain more data – the Jedi archives on Tython.”

A spark of realization appears in Zal’s eyes and she raises a hand to scratch at her forehead.  
“Oh, I see where this is going…”

“Of course you do, because you’re clever enough to realize what I’m asking of you. I need your help to get in there, Zal. Or well, not me personally but, at least to have someone look through it and see what they can find about this man.”

The twi’lek sighs.  
“Val, it’s not that easy and you know it.”

“Why not? I’m not asking you or anyone else to make an extensive search. Just a quick peek to look up his name and maybe find something for us that might take us further.”

"Just because I sleep with a Jedi, it doesn't mean I have full access to their archives whenever I wish..."

Val holds back a smile at this point, as she finds Zal’s blunt statement to be both funny and somewhat refreshing. This was one of the reasons why she felt it was best to speak in private.  
“Look, I understand you can’t just ask her to poke around and dig out everything I need but, this is just one name. It should be possible to attain, if she doesn’t make herself all too suspicious.”

“And how can you be so sure? They probably have to register their names and such, perhaps even explain what their intent with this search is supposed to be.”

“She’s creative, isn’t she? Ask her to improvise and make up something appropriate.”

Zal turns away and ponders this request. Clearly, she’s not very pleased with Val’s attitude.  
“I’m not sure that is such a good idea, Val. I do not want to risk what we have, nor can I be certain that Ktila is willing to do something this dangerous. There will be questions if she says the wrong thing.”

Val arches a brow skeptically.  
“Excuse me? Doesn’t she go through dangerous situations almost on a daily basis? I thought she was still the Commander of Jedi forces.”

“She is but, that’s on the battlefield. This particular situation will force her to do things that might seem questionable in the Jedi’s eyes, especially if they find out she’s doing a task for a Sith.”

“Is that so? And you are absolutely certain that she wouldn’t agree to do this and it’s not just you being overprotective of her?”

A small frown is formed on Zal’s face.  
“What do you mean ‘overprotective’? It’s not hyperbole if she can really get herself in danger.”

“Oh sure, but is that not _her_ choice to make and not yours?”

Zal glares into Val’s eyes, and the kind of look she’s given is enough to intimidate most people, especially with how large the twi’lek is but, Val is not so easily deterred.  
“It may be, but it is _my_ decision whether to bring the issue to her or not.”  
That isn’t quite true of course, as Val could certainly find her own way to contact Ktila, but she’d prefer to go through more trusted sources.  
“I won’t risk her integrity without even knowing why. You’ve only explained who this man is, not why it is important that you find him.”

Val hesitates here, seeing as how it’s sensitive information. She can’t just hand this out to anyone.  
“It…might be better for both of you if I don’t tell you everything. It would certainly keep you safer.”

“Oh, so it’s alright for you to give me nonsense like that, but not the opposite? Either tell me the truth, or I won’t say a word to her, Val. There’s enough Sith out there who’s all too willing to simply make me a part of their political game, but that’s not something I want to hear from you.”

That hits right home with the mirialan, as she and Zal trusts each other deeper than most Sith. They come from similar backgrounds, with some of the same problems and face an equal amount of discrimination from the rest of the Empire.  
She places a hand on the table and taps her fingers against it for a few moments. Eventually, she sighs as she gives in.  
“Alright, you win. Don’t say I didn’t warn you, though. This was part of the reason why I was targeted, you know.”  
The troubled expression displayed on Zal’s face doesn’t get any better with this piece of news.  
“Bao-Dur was close to a woman that I’m currently trying to investigate – someone called Meetra Surik. This Surik was supposedly an acquaintance of Revan. The engineer might’ve worked with both of them in the past and I need to find out more about him, to lead me closer to the truth.”

Zal’s gaze softens with this information and her eyes travel down to the floor as she looks distant for a moment.  
“Did your…friends ask you to do this?”

“I am working for them, yes, but as you probably understand, this is important to me personally as well. As someone seems to be trying to stop me, I believe this may be vital in my efforts of better comprehending the truth of Revan, maybe something I have not yet realized.”

Zal takes a deep breath, raising a hand to scratch her chin in thought.  
“I understand this may be crucial but, I cannot force her to do anything.”

Val comes closer, now standing just a few steps away.  
“And I’m not asking you to. All I want you to do is tell her that this information is important to me and it will in no way aid the Empire in the war. I will owe her a favor and I promise I shall repay whatever it is she asks of me.”

The twi’leks locks her eyes with Val’s for several moments, perhaps looking for some kind of deception or other reasons to deny her, but finds none.  
“…alright, I will talk to her, but that’s as far as I go. I can’t push her to do it but, I can certainly present her with the opportunity.”

Val’s lips curl up into a wide smile and she closes the last bit of distance between them, wrapping her arms around Zal’s waist, while she buries her head against the chest.  
“I knew you’d be reasonable. Thank you.”

Zal shakes her head, but she returns the gesture anyway.  
“Just so you know, this hug won’t convince me to push her any harder. You can’t manipulate me that easily.”

A gentle laugh erupts from Val.  
“Who said I was even trying? Can’t I just cuddle with my friends when I want to?”

“Tsk, as if that’s all you’d ever ask for.”

“You could buy me dinner, if you prefer.”

“I’ll pass. Don’t want to make your dear Lana jealous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I just realized that that both of my Swtor fics this week will have Zal in it, but I didn't actually plan for it to be this way._


	51. Tied through pain

Fairly loud music in the background; shouting, cheering and booing from the hundreds of people gathered; a mostly dimly lit room, except for a raised platform at the very center, which several spotlights are pointed at.  
Valcera feels very out of place in this area, despite how she’s dressed, but she somehow senses that Lana has it worse, by the look on her face. To most, the human would appear to be unfazed or perhaps observant, but Val has been studying her for a while now. She’s uncomfortable, as this is not her type of establishment.  
The advisor turns her gaze towards Val and smiles slightly.  
“You take me to the strangest places.”

Val smirks and folds her arms.  
“It wasn’t my decision. This is where they told us to go.”

Lana breathes out through her nose in a brief sigh and nods.  
“Very well. Did they also tell us to fit in?”

“No, but I thought that was a necessary precaution.”

They’re not clad in any particularly outlandish outfits, as that would be opposite to what they aim to do. Val is wearing a long red coat with a hood on, covering up her identity somewhat. Beneath that is a cerulean blue blouse and a set of tight fitting black pants. Her shoes have a little bit higher heel, but it doesn’t improve her height by much. No jewelry, as to not draw too much attention. She has also painted her lips with one white line straight in the middle.  
In contrast, Lana wears juniper green shirt with a black scarf around her neck and a long silver-colored skirt, covering most of her legs. Naturally, she has her black and green cape – because why wouldn’t she? Val tried to persuade her not to, but that only convinced Lana further that it was a good idea to bring it. 

Their current position is on a special club called ‘Senda’s Flash’ on a neutral station known as Port Zodric. It’s one of the many spacedocks in neutral space, run by neither the Empire, Republic or the Hutts. It’s likely that it’s got some criminal involvement, but Val has heard it should be safe enough to visit, if they don’t try to get all too much attention. Some of her companions, like Ashara, had suggested that wearing armor might be a good idea if she gets attacked, but she countered that this would only bring more attention towards her. Some might see her as a threat, which is opposite to what she intended.  
That said, she still accepted some precautions – Khem is with them, as always, although he’s currently staying at a distance. She knows he always has her back, if need be.

Lana tries to sweep the area with her eyes to the best of her abilities, but doesn’t find what she’s looking for.  
“So, where’s your friend?”

“You’re looking in the wrong direction, darling.”

Val nudges her arm, making the human look at her and then points towards the stage. And this is why she would designate it as ‘special’. It’s not a music performance which stands as the focus here, but a fight. Two people are held within the confines of the platform, which is protected by a gridded fence. They’re dressed lightly, in shorts and tanktops, but they also have protective gear over their heads, mouths, hands, knees and feet, as well as some kind of metallic items similar to buttons strapped to their arms, stomach and legs.  
The two women fighting, is a medium brown-skinned zabrak with short black hair and horns focused on the frontal part of her head, versus a twi’lek with light blue hue. Lana and Val watches as the two go at it with punches and kicks, sometimes just to hurt each other, but other times far more coordinated, trying to aim at the buttons. The zabrak is slightly taller and bigger, but the twi’lek somehow manages to give her quite a beating as well. It seems the former also attempts to mostly just dish out a lot of damage, while the latter is pretty decent at dodging and aiming at some of the weak spots.  
On the far wall in the room, they see two sets of numbers occasionally change, most likely meant to count points. There’s also cameras, both from a small hovering droid, and upon the walls, which probably broadcasts the fight.

Lana widen her eyes in surprise.  
“Wait, that’s her?”

“Mhm.”

“Is she…going to be alright?”

“She will, as she’s going to win. Just wait and see.”

The fight continues for a few more minutes, with the zabrak getting increasingly annoyed with her opponent, who seems to be having a lot more fun. The twi’lek tries to use the rage aimed at her against the zabrak and exploit any weakness that opens up. Eventually, some sort of gong sounds across the room, and the crowd erupts in applause, and a few booing noises, as the twi’lek raises her gloved hands into the air. She waves towards the crowd, which responds quite favorably to her, before she approaches her opponent to thank her for a good match. The zabrak is a bit reluctant, but returns the gesture. 

After this is done and some announcer talks through some speakers, they see how the twi’lek begins making her way off the platform and Val nudges Lana’s arm.  
“Come, I know where she’s going.”

The advisor inclines her head and follows Val, hoping she’s sure of what she’s doing.  
They push through the crowd, and make their way towards the opposite side of the platform. An area has been created there for the fighters to move through safely, with some security personnel guarding it. That’s when they spot the twi’lek hugging another female of her kind, slightly taller with dark green skin. The latter is dressed in a normal outfit though.  
The guard Val and Lana wanders up to eyes them warily, but Val shows him a hologram on a small portable holoprojector, which makes him step aside.  
When they pass through, Val smiles and calls out to be heard over the music.  
“Seems you’ve gotten better when I haven’t been looking.”

This gets the attention from both twi’leks and their faces shine up into bright smiles. The fighter rises from the seat she just took and rushes up to Val.  
“Chora!”

She wraps her arms tightly around the mirialan, who chuckles and does her best to return the hug.  
“Hey, you’re all sweaty and you’re getting it on my clothes!”

The twi’lek laughs quite loudly and pats Val’s head.  
“That’s okay, you could use a little more of that.”

Val rolls her eyes and steps back, before smiling again as the slightly taller one moves to hug her as well, albeit somewhat more carefully.  
“It really is good to see you, Chora.”

“You too, Vy. Hope Alessa isn’t getting you into too much trouble.”

“Not more than usually.”

Alessa, the blue twi’lek, smirks and pokes Val’s nose playfully.  
“Hey, I’m standing right here, you ass!”

Val smirks and swats her hand away.  
“I know, that was the point, fool.”  
As she glances over her shoulder, she spots a confused look on Lana’s face.  
“What?”

“Erm…Chora?”

“Oh. That’s uh…that’s Ryl.”

Alessa folds her arms and grins at the human.  
“It means ‘tiny’.”

Vy smiles and nods.  
“We’ve been calling her that for years. It’s weird to say anything else.”

Val shakes her head and sighs.  
“Despite the fact that I’ve been trying to explain to them that I’m a perfectly average height.”

Alessa moves her hand, trying to get it over Val’s hood to mess with her hair, as she knows it’s likely set up to look way too prim and proper.  
“Keep telling yourself that. One day it might be true, when you’re all grown up.”

Val evades her hand, taking a few steps back.  
“Shut up!”  
She looks to Lana.  
“Anyway, this is Alessa and her little sister, Vy’nel.”

Lana smiles at them quite politely, although it is sincerer than what it may seem.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you. Val has spoken quite a bit about you.”

Alessa smirks.  
“Yeah, I’m sure she has. She gets very emotional.”

The Councilor arches an eyebrow.  
“And that’s coming from you? The one who cried when we met after my acolyte time was over.”

“That…that was different! We hadn’t seen you for ages and I was happy!”

Vy pats her sister’s shoulder.  
“It’s alright, no one is judging anyone here, Alessa.” 

Now that they stand much closer to one another, Lana can study them a little bit better and sees that they both have some visible tattoos across their lekkus and a few over their faces. Alessa has black ones, while Vy’nel has pale white ones. Vy isn’t wearing any headband either, but her sister has a slim black one wrapped around her forehead and the top of her lekkus.  
In terms of body shape, Alessa is clearly somewhat more muscular, as she probably works out a lot more, if she does this kind of thing on a regular basis. 

It is also Alessa who addresses Val’s companion first.  
“So, I’m assuming you are Lana Beniko. We’ve been told a little bit about you too.”

Lana inclines her head, keeping her hands behind her back for now.  
“Yes, that’s right.”

Vy tilts her head curiously.  
“Is it true that you’re a Sith?”

“For most, the eyes give me away. But yes, I am Sith. Is that surprising?”

“Sort of. To us, anyway.”

Alessa crosses her arms again as she studies Lana.  
“Sith never seemed like Chora’s type. She has always been…you know, the most anti-authority out of all of us. Fought back whenever she could.”

From how she speaks without going much into details, it appears that they assume Lana knows of their past. Perhaps Val told them, which would make sense.  
Lana smiles and looks at Val.  
“That’s amusing, in a way. Nowadays, Val _is_ the authority.”

“True enough, even though I doubt she’ll ever treat people the same way that the Empire treated us.”

Val moves towards Lana, offering her hand, which the human accepts and they intertwine their fingers.  
“Lana is different from most Sith I’ve ever met and not just on a personality level. She doesn’t even have a title.”

Lana shakes her head.  
“It is only because I find them frivolous and unnecessary. I can do without them.”

Vy seems pleased with this.  
“That’s good. I’m glad that she has found someone who can perhaps see things the way she does. Or at least treat her well.”

Alessa smiles a little bit wryly.  
“Helps that she’s very cute too.”  
Vy rolls her eyes and then hits Alessa’s shoulder, who gasps and rubs it afterwards.  
“Ow!”

“Don’t be so blunt. She’s standing right here.”

Despite the slight pain, Alessa can’t help but laugh.  
“What? I’m just being honest.”

Lana smiles as well.  
“It’s alright, I don’t mind. Val can certainly act similarly sometimes.”

Val raises a brow in doubt.  
“Excuse me? Please don’t compare me to Alessa. I’d like to think I have a bit more tact than the number one brusque woman in the galaxy.”

Alessa appears amused.  
“I dunno, think Lashae may steal that position from me.”

“Possibly. Oh, and before we forget…”  
She holds Lana’s hand a bit tighter and lifts her other to point between the two twi’lek.  
“Just so we’re clear – Lana is _mine._ Don’t want to see either of you try anything. Especially you, Alessa.”

All three appears quite amused at her reaction, especially the twi’lek, who both laugh at the notion.  
Now that an opportunity to switch topics occurs, Lana looks at Alessa curiously.  
“So uh, what was that fighting we saw on stage? Some kind of sport?”

“You’ve never watched Nab-ti?”

“Erm, no, can’t say I have. I don’t even know what that word means.”

Alessa places her hands at her hips.  
“I think it’s originally from some weequay language, but it’s being used by everyone equally now. In terms of translation, I think it means ‘lightning punch’ or something like that.  
Rules are fairly simple – matches are at most ten rounds, three minutes each. You win either by knocking your opponent out, getting a hundred points from the buttons placed around their body or having the most points when the time runs out.  
Different body parts give different points – legs and arms are one each, while the stomach is two. You’d think just tapping them would be enough, but the buttons are small and very sensitive to pressure. They demand a certain amount of force to count, so the jab has to be clean and hard.” 

Vy nods curtly.  
“Nab-ti is fairly popular in many Mid and Outer Rim worlds, mostly neutral ones and it’s making its way into Hutt space too. Not as much in the Republic and Empire though.”

Lana seems quite interested by that, but realizes why she hasn’t heard of it.  
“I see. And are you both professionals in this sport then?”

Alessa looks especially amused at her inquiry.  
“Hah, no, not really. Vy doesn’t even fight and I’m semi-professional at most. I do my best, though, trying to make my way up.”

The other twi’lek rests her arm on Alessa’s shoulder.  
“I have a part-time job in retail back on our homeworld, but I try to work as Alessa’s manager too. When she actually gets into the top tier in Nab-ti, I’ll probably have a lot more to do.”

“Yeah, Vy is better than me at finances and administration. I couldn’t do this without her.”

The human inclines her head in understanding.  
“Ah, that does make sense. Doing this between two sisters would certainly be an advantage rather than with a stranger.”

“Exactly, it’s why I trust her with everything.”

Vy smiles once more.  
“And I do my best to support her as well, obviously.”

Lana returns a similar gesture.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t have expected anything less. However, I didn’t anticipate that you would be a fighter at all, though, not from what Val told me.”

Alessa shrugs.  
“It’s not quite what you think. I mean, yeah, strength is definitely a part of Nab-ti, but it’s not pure gladiatorial fighting or whatever. Because of the point system, speed, finesse and accuracy plays just as big parts. That’s why I enjoy it so much.”

Val scoffs at that.  
“Oh, come now, don’t pretend that you don’t enjoy punching people too.”

The elder sister grins somewhat.  
“Alright, maybe a little bit. It is a pretty decent way to work out my frustrations, without getting into actual trouble.”

Vy shakes her head.  
“I…prefer to keep away from such things. I’m fine with watching Alessa do it, as long as she doesn’t get herself too injured.”

The latter part of her sentence makes Lana think of something else that Val mentioned to her.  
“Val has told me a lot about how protective you two can be of each other. I suppose I can see what she means now.”

The twi’leks blinks in confusion, and the older sister speaks first.  
“Wait, what? Chora said that?”

Vy tilts her head somewhat.  
“I think you’re talking about the wrong person.”

Lana appears unsure when they reject it so vehemently.  
“O…oh. Did I? But I thought…”

Alessa snorts amusedly.  
“If anything, out of the whole old gang, it’s Chora who is the most aggressive and protective of us all.”

Val clears her throat.  
“Excuse me? I’m not sure where you’re getting this from. And you two can’t deny that you always try to defend each other!”

Alessa smirks once more, stepping up to her friend to nudge her shoulder.  
“Do I need to remind you of that other time you watched one of my matches?”

“…please don’t.”

This reaction naturally intrigues Lana a lot more.  
“Actually, I’m quite interested now.”

“Lana, no. Alessa, keep quiet!”

Obviously, the twi’lek has no intention of doing so.  
“Well, she watched me fight another time like, a year back or so. It was this rattataki lady, who got pretty pissed after I won.  
I will admit that I can be a bit…annoying during fights. It’s all part of my strategy in trying to lower their defenses, so that I can get valuable points in. My opponent at the time didn’t like it, at all; didn’t even want to shake hands after the fight.  
Once it was all done and I went down to speak with Vy and Chora, she got angry and walked right into me. Tried to knock me over or something, I think. Chora…didn’t take very kindly to that.”

“What happened?”

Vy chuckles as she thinks back, shaking her head.  
“Chora struck without thinking, grabbing the rattataki with the Force and lifted her into the air. Almost strangled her on the spot. I had to calm her down, so it wouldn’t go too far. Some of the crowd saw it too and got quite scared.”

Val pouts as she glares at the two of them.  
“I…I didn’t mean to lash out like that! But I don’t like it when people hurt my friends.”

The sisters both look pleased with this and Alessa leans forward to kiss the top of her head.  
“We know, Chora and that’s why we love you.”  
After that, she looks distant for a moment, before she switches into another language, which leaves Lana out of it for the time being.  
“Have you heard from Lashae, by the way? We told her to speak with you, asked her if she wanted to come along.”

Val reacts with some disappointment and gestures dismissively with her hand.  
“No, she hasn’t. I’ve tried contacting her in the past, but she doesn’t return my calls. I don’t think she wants to talk to me.”

The twi’leks seems saddened as they hear it and Vy takes Val’s free hand to caress it.  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s not that bad. She’ll come around eventually.”

“I’m…not as confident in this, as you two are. I believe Lashae may despise me for taking this role. I mentioned it to her in a message, and she called it dumb. Refused to see the advantage in it.”

Alessa sighs.  
“Chora, we’re family. She wouldn’t just dismiss you entirely. Besides, you know how she gets. She has to argue about everything.”

“It has been months now, though…”

Vy squeezes Val’s hand just a little bit, trying to comfort her.  
“Give her time. It’s gonna get better, I promise.”

Val sighs heavily and eventually nods, hoping that they’re right. When next she looks at Lana, she sees how the advisor tries to remain neutral but, there is a small amount of confusion on her expression.  
“Oh, sorry about that. I speak a little bit of a certain dialect in Ryl, which requires less lekku involvement.” 

Vy coughs.  
“I think we’re the ones who should apologize, since we switched to it. It’ll be Basic from here on.”

As she mentions this, Alessa walks up to Lana’s other side then, where Val isn’t standing, and wraps an arm around Lana’s shoulders. Because she’s still sweaty, some of this rubs off on Lana, which is of course intentional. Vy walks close as well from the other side, but doesn’t actually touch her.  
“So…seeing as how you’ve come with Chora, and you two are together, I think it’s time that we test you a little.”

Lana arches a brow, while she glances between them.  
“…test?”

“Mhm. Ever had a drink called mek’gala?”

“I…don’t think I have.”

Val sighs and closes her eyes.  
“Alessa…that stuff is vile, and extremely potent.”

A small smirk appears on Vy’s lips.  
“It’s tradition, Chora. We can’t avoid it.”

This is clearly not the truth, but Lana doesn’t realize it. She seems quite unsure and turns her gaze towards the mirialan to find some guidance and they watch each other for a few moments. Despite wanting to protect her, Val decides to play along. She shrugs briefly.  
“Well, you did want to meet my family.” 

Both of the twi’lek grins and Lana exhales, before smiling politely once more. She’s not going to be outplayed, when Val managed to endure her parents.  
“I shall give it my best try, I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Don't know what I want to say about the sport I came up with. It's pretty similar to other ones that already exist, I guess, but with a stricter point system._


	52. Swimming through history

Pol Athema, a neutral world located in the Outer Rim. While the war between the Republic and the Empire doesn’t actually reach this far, that doesn’t mean the planet doesn’t see its own share of violence. Several of the nations on its surface are often at odds with each other, mostly over disputes for mineral resources or farmlands. Then there are of course the pirate gangs and the criminal syndicates that operate in this part of space, who occasionally want to try to take a shot of their own. From what Valcera had heard, a few of the nations here started out long ago through various warlords who wanted to attain something bigger than merely roaming and fighting. 

For most, this current situation would be problematic to deal with, and not give any reason to come here at all, but Val knows that it hides something which others might not see. Or hell, maybe it’s specifically because of how often the locals experience conflicts here, that makes it an ideal location for hiding important structures within their midst.  
After the Ashen Folly has landed in one of the largest cities, Val moves together with Talos, Ashara and Bejarah, while leaving Khem to help guard Andronikos and the ship. They’re disguised, obviously – don’t want people knowing who she is. If anyone noticed a Dark Councilor in this territory, they might see her as fairly appealing prey to kidnap and ransom. 

Shortly after leaving the spaceport, they find the closest airspeeder taxi and asks the driver to take them towards the industrial area, which is located on the outskirts of the eastern section. The other three continues to look questioningly at Val, just as they’ve done the entire trip so far, but she won’t answer them – not yet, anyway. It’s safer to wait until they’ve arrived and they seem to realize as much, even if they really want to know.  
Once they set down, Val heads out first and leads them past several buildings, until they end up outside an abandoned complex. Everything around it is seemingly inactive. However, the door does make them somewhat suspicious. When they try it out, it’s very clearly sealed and safely locked, despite rust and tear from many ages. While Ash could potentially dig through it with her lightsaber, they all understand that it might take a while for even that kind of weapon. Someone built this place close to impossible to infiltrate before they left.

Beja folds her arms, turning to watch the mirialan, who is still waiting in the back of the group.  
“So, what now? You took us here to simply get stuck outside the door, or what?”

She’s amused by her friend’s slight annoyance, but shakes her head.  
“No, of course not. We came here for a reason, but I wanted to wait until it was time to tell you all. The interior of this facility is a lab – or possibly a workshop, I suppose – created by none other than the zabrak engineer, Bao-Dur. It hasn’t seen use in hundreds of years.”

They look at her in surprise then, as each of them has already been informed of this individual. Well, Talos was of course the one who suggested it to begin with and he seems very interested, more so than he was before.  
“Truly? That is…extraordinary! I didn’t actually think anything of his legacy would’ve survived.”

Beja tilts her head curiously.  
“Why did you stay quiet about it until now?”

Val shrugs.  
“I wasn’t sure how safe we would be in any other place, even the Folly. Didn’t want anyone to overhear me telling you, as we can’t know what kind of people would use it – or try to stop us.”

“How did you even find it?”

The Councilor smirks as she folds her arms.  
“You don’t think someone in my position have all sorts of contacts? It was inevitable that one of them would provide me with the location for a place like this.”

“Tsk, you got a point, I guess.”

Ash watches the door once more.  
“Well, do you have a way inside then, master? Or do you want us to find one?”

“No, dear, I have the access codes. However, it is probably best if you remain alert. Bao-Dur was associated with the Jedi in the past, and it was through their archives that I attained the information which led me here. If they found out that I was looking, they might’ve set traps, or they’re waiting for us.”

“Very well, we shall keep our eyes open.”

Beja grins slightly.  
“Would be funny if they actually came after us. Haven’t had to fight a Jedi in a while.”

Ash sighs.  
“Bejarah…”

“What? I’m just sayin’!”

Val ignores them for now and walks closer to the device placed next to the security door. On it, she can see several buttons, each of them having a symbol of some kind. Moving her hand in under the coat she’s wearing, she lifts out a datapad and looks up some encrypted files. She then starts clicking a few of the buttons on the device and lets a couple of seconds go by.  
Eventually, hisses are heard from some gap on the door and it slowly begins to open up. 

The mirialan lowers her head to look inside, but all her eyes meet for now is the darkness within. There’s clearly a small bit of power left in the building, or else the door wouldn’t be working, but it’s difficult to determine if anything else is still functional. She puts the datapad back in its place and then lifts out a small black item with a button on it. The flashlight ignites and illuminates some of the interior. She inclines her head for the others to follow and then proceeds. 

Once they enter and shut the gate behind them, they find themselves in a corridor which leads to several other hallways. When they start to explore, they realize just how abandoned this lab is. All across the floor and walls are old non-functional tech, spare parts and dust sprawled out. They check a lot of the stuff which might have some juice in it, especially the terminals, but nothing appears to react to their touch. It’s difficult to determine if it’s not working or if some kind of authorization is needed. 

Beja has a flashlight of her own at this time and she appears somewhat annoyed.  
“There’s just a bunch of junk in here, nothing of value.”

Talos is the one out of the four who stops by the most items, lifting some of the small pieces up to study them with his flashlight, and then lowers them back to their original position.  
“I can’t say I agree. This workshop is fascinating, despite the current state of all its contents.”  
He turns to look at Val, whose eyes are focused elsewhere.  
“My lord, would it be possible for us to take some of this equipment with us? I doubt anyone else would come to lay claim to them.”

Val shrugs.  
“Do as you wish, dear. As long as it doesn’t hinder you from walking out of this facility, I do not mind.”

“I appreciate it, my lord! I will pack them responsibly, I swear.”

While he gets busy doing this, the three women moves further inside, trying to walk as carefully as they can. Stumbling over a trap wouldn’t exactly be the best way to end this trip. As they wander, they quickly see the difficulty in this endeavor – what are they actually searching for?  
The information of how to find this lab was given to her by Zal’riva through Ktila, obviously, but neither of them could actually tell her what it contained. How are they supposed to know what to look for?

After finding several data discs, old datapads, shelves filled with items of all sorts and a few machines they can’t classify, Val sighs in slight frustration.  
“We need to find some kind of operating system for this place, to be able to discover what is actually stored in here. If we do, perhaps we’ll be able to track down the artifacts we need. He built the modifications on the objects which we’ve already researched, so there’s always the possibility that there are more answers from any such object somewhere around here.”

Bejarah is attempting to access one of the terminals, but when she doesn’t get it working, she punches the side of it. Doesn’t do much, however.  
“I doubt we’re gonna find anything we can use in that fashion, Val. Seems like everything in here is either broken or someone forgot to pay the electricity bill.”

Ash turns to face her.  
“The entrance seemed to have power enough to open, though.”

Beja smirks at her.  
“Is that your way of telling me you believe it’s the former?”

“Nothing lasts forever.”

Val shakes her head.  
“There must be something in here. He could not have left this place without some kind of guidance. No one can manage their own storage that-“  
She stops as she spots something in the hallway outside the current room they’re in. Was that a silhouette? 

As she suddenly went silent, both of the others look at her, especially Ash, who seems worried.  
“Master? Are you alright?”

Val blinks, trying to make sure that she didn’t imagine it and then looks to Ash.  
“Did you see someone over there?”

Ash and Beja faces the direction they’re given, but neither of them had their attentions set on that corridor previously.  
“Someone? I wasn’t looking in that direction, but I didn’t notice anything, no.”

The rattataki places a hand on the holster of her weapon.  
“You saw a person in here with us, Val?”

Instead of answering her question, Val immediately begins moving towards the place where she believes she saw someone. When she reaches it, there’s nothing around. She frowns, her eyes shifting between the different passages that leads into separate locations of this facility. Beja and Ash both follow her, but stay at a distance, just in case she needs it.  
After a few more seconds of silence, she widens her eyes again and points towards what clearly looks like someone walking away from her, at the far side of this corridor.  
“There! Did you see it?”

Both of the others had turned immediately when she pointed that way, but neither spotted any kind of movement. They share a worried look, much to Val’s annoyance.  
From the opposite direction, they hear footsteps and Talos comes walking in a rather quick pace. He’s got a bunch of items in his hands and his pockets look full as well.  
“My lord, I heard shouting. Is something amiss?”

Val sounds frustrated as she sighs and continues to follow whatever she saw. Ash looks at Talos.  
“Master Valcera is…seeing things.”

“Things?”

Beja shrugs.  
“She claims to see people but, we haven’t noticed anything.”

Talos glances in Val’s direction with quite a bit of interest, before he pursues her. The others do the same. At this time, the Councilor has stopped in the middle of another passage in here, and she’s clearly watching something this time. However, her irritation seems to be slipping away.  
The Lieutenant tries to watch the same spot, but to no avail.  
“My lord, are you gaining something out of this which we are not?”

She nods slowly.  
“Yes, I believe I’m seeing images of…people. Visions, perhaps.”

“Visions? Ghostly ones?”

“Exactly. I think I’m somehow witnessing the former occupants of this place, and whatever they did within the facility.”

Ash widen her eyes.  
“Really? How? Did you perform the Force walk before we entered?”

“No, I did not, which is why it’s rather confusing.”

Talon raises a hand to scratch at his chin, before he starts smiling instead.  
“This is truly fascinating! Could it be possible that you have found an entirely new aspect of this ritual? You have connected to several of the modifications belonging to this Bao-Dur – perhaps you’ve become attuned to him?”

“I’ve never heard of anything like that before, but I suppose it’s possible. It’s not like the Force operates by any kind of reasonable logic.”

“Regardless, it is very impressive. Perhaps we can utilize this to find what we need?”

Beja folds her arms.  
“Can you hear anything they say, Val? Or are they too far away?”

Val sighs and keeps walking.  
“I’ll have to get closer. Let’s see what they’ll give me.”

After following the ghostly images inside another room, she doesn’t need to go much further, as several visions appears to be gathered in this place. While the other three can only look at Val and wait to see what will happen, Val gets to hear a somewhat distance conversation which probably occurred hundreds of years ago. 

Bao-Dur appears to be standing by some kind of workbench at the time, although it’s impossible to see what he’s working on.  
_“General, the new energy levels I’ve been able to attain for the latest project is remarkable.”_

The ‘General’ he speaks to is someone Val immediately recognizes, despite her transparent appearance with somewhat faded colors. It’s the woman whose eyes she looked through in a dream, quite a while back. Could this be Meetra Surik?  
_“What is it you’ve been using this time?”_

_“I repurposed some of the gear that we were allowed to take with us from the gree, but I’ve implanted it in an old piece of kwa technology I attained back in the Chlaktar cluster. The kwa were a lot more resourceful than I thought they’d be. The Republic didn’t mention they could be so versatile.”_

_“And? Do you think it’ll be enough?”_

_“It’s still hard to tell. By implementing kwa tech, I do believe I’ve addressed the problem with fluctuating energy levels that I saw earlier._  
_That said, we don’t know how much it’ll take to contain our enemy, so I don’t wish to offer you false hopes.”_

The one Val assumes is Meetra, sighs and shakes her head.  
_“A mix of positives and the unknown as usual, eh?_  
_Well, keep working on it. I’ll bring Mira and Atton around later, and you can test it on all three of us.”_

_“You don’t believe that’s a bit excessive, General?”_

_“Remember who we’re forced to fight, Bao-Dur. If we’re gonna give this a shot, we have to push it as far as possible.”_

He nods to show some agreement.  
_“I suppose you’re right.”_

_“Where is it now? Can you show me?”_

_“Yeah, sure, it’s over here.”_

As he leads her in towards a separate door over to the left, the images disperse. Val isn’t sure if they connected directly to her mind and she was meant to see this, or if it’s purely accidental, but she’ll take what she can get. She gestures for her companions.  
“Come on, I believe I may have found something of interest.”

The door they approach is shut and doesn’t seem to be working at this time, but Val unsheathes and ignites her lightsaber, slicing it open and walks inside.  
They end up in a smaller room with a workbench and a bunch of tools hanging above and around it – possibly where the things she heard mentioned in the conversation were created. Right on that table, she not only sees but feels an item through the Force. It’s a cylinder with several pieces of metal, technological chips and wires strapped to it. To her, it sort of looks like a power cell of some kind, but it’s hard to tell. The presence of the Force from within is fairly weak, which is probably why she didn’t sense it earlier, but it’s proof enough that this thing may be what she’s looking for. 

Just as she puts her hand on it to take it, she gasps and widens her eyes, while her sight goes dark for a moment.  
A vision enters her mind, and she finds herself in a room that she doesn’t recognize. The roof and walls are fairly clean and sterile, painted in grey, with several lights lined up around the center. On a red mat in the very middle of the room, she can see two people standing in fighting stances, both of them holding weapons – lightsabers. 

This vision or dream, or whatever it is, feels quite similar to the one she had last time, except right now, she’s seeing it from a third person perspective and not through anyone’s eyes. The two fighters are therefore familiar to her, as they’re the same ones she just saw in the workshop – Bao-Dur and Meetra. As it doesn’t seem like a battle to the death, she assumes that they’re sparring.  
While they both appear to know what they’re doing, the human is clearly the one with the advantage and while Bao-Dur does his best to hold her back, after ten more seconds of slashes and wide strikes, she manages to disarm him. 

The zabrak breathes out heavily, sweat running down his brow as he rests his hands on his knees.  
_“I…I yield. You’re too much for me, General.”_

Meetra smiles and sheathes her blade, placing her hands at her hips.  
_“I think it’s you who give in too easily, my friend.”_

He’s still panting while he tries to talk.  
_“I’m…not so sure. I believe I may still need some improvements. I’m not used to these types of weapons.”_

Meetra looks amused, smirking slightly as she shakes her head.  
_“You’re just saying that because you prefer to deal with these situations through your fists.”_

_“Well, they don’t require a lot of prior training.”_

_“You’ll get it eventually, I know it. You’ve been doing fine so far.”_

That is when Val hears a third voice, and she turns her eyes to watch another person, the miraluka she saw in the previous vision.  
_“If his meditational training could be expanded upon, he can learn to use the Force even better.”_

Meetra turns to look at her, smiling somewhat wryly.  
_“That’s what you said about Atton, and he wasn’t very happy when he left your training sessions at the end, Visas.”_

_“That man is impatient and too self-centered. He will require more time before he can fully focus his mind upon the Force.”_

Bao-Dur faces her as well and inclines his head.  
_“If it will allow me to gain enough momentum to defeat the General one of these days, I’ll take any help I can get.”_

The last thing Val hears before the vision disperses, is Meetra’s echoing laughter, while her eyes goes blurry.  
When her mind returns to her own once more, she finds herself lying on the floor, with a trio of worried faces leaning over her.  
Ash has her hand on Val’s shoulder.  
“Master, are you alright?”

Val groans slightly, as she feels a stinging sensation in her mind through a headache. That’s a new side effect she hasn’t experienced before.  
“I…I’m fine, I think. What happened?”

Beja shrugs.  
“You tried to grab some kind of item on that workbench, but as soon as you did, you fell down to the floor. You were out for no more than a few seconds.”

“Felt longer to me…  
I believe I gained a vision, or something like it.”

Talos searches her expression with interest.  
“Of Bao-Dur?”

“Yes, and a few others. It helped me discover something more of him. I…I believe he may have been a Jedi.”

A surprising revelation for all three of them.  
“Really? How did you come to this conclusion?”

“I witnessed him sparring with another Jedi and they were discussion Force training. I believe one of them may have been an old Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Visas Marr.”

Ash slowly nods as she regards the item on the table.  
“That would sort of make sense. We’ve felt a significant Force presence in everything we’ve dealt with so far. Perhaps he infused them somehow? Or otherwise worked through the Force enough to make an impact.”

“Indeed. Regardless, I believe we have what we need. Now we need to return it to Kaas city and see what a thorough investigation of it may yield us.”

Even as she says this, other thoughts circle around Val’s mind. If Bao-Dur was indeed a Jedi, did he know Revan as well? Can he somehow offer further truths of the one whose philosophies she has been following?  
She’d be lying if she claimed not to be a little bit excited about what they’ll discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Claire, what's with the random planet names?"_   
>  _I dunno, I just like to give names to the places my characters visit. Who knows, maybe I'll use it in the future again._
> 
> _And yeah, obviously Bao-Dur being a Jedi isn't a big revelation for anyone who has played Kotor 2, but it was meant more as a meta thing, to allow Valcera and her companions to know about it too. Also, they have another artifact now, making it possible for them to continue pursuing their goal._


	53. With pure intentions

Ashara doesn’t mind sweetness in food all too much, but sugary treats are not her absolute favorites. However, when Bejarah offers to bake something with her, or more likely for her, she can’t really resist the offer. It would be rude to turn her down…and she’s also way too curious about what it might actually turn into. That is the reason why she finds herself in the kitchen of the sensibly sized apartment she has in Kaas city, wearing an apron above her other clothes. By her side, standing by a boiling pot, Beja wears the same kind of accessory. As Ash doesn’t have a lot of them, they’re both in fairly bright red colors.  
On the kitchen counter, placed above a rather warm pan which is cooling off, is the treat they just put out of the oven a few minutes ago. It has a light brown color, which looks reasonably finished. Ash doesn’t know much about this herself, so she decides to trust that Beja knows what she’s doing.

“So, does this thing you’re making have a name?”

Beja is moving a large spoon around the pot, as it has still not reached the right temperature to melt down what she has in it.  
“Back home, we called it ‘Arrytk sludge cake’.”

Ash skeptically arches a painted eyebrow.  
“Pardon my ignorance but, that doesn’t sound particularly…appetizing.”

The rattataki erupts into a gentle laughter as she shakes her head.  
“Figured you’d say that. Yeah, I know. The guy who made it had a weird sense of humor.”

“Why did he call it that?”

“Pretty simple, really. Arrytk is the town it was made in, and where I lived in for a couple of years. The dish itself was kind of a local dessert, I suppose.”

Ash nods, but still remains uncertain.  
“But why does it have ‘sludge’ in the name, though? I mean, it doesn’t actually have anything like that in there…does it?”

Beja grins back at her.  
“You think I’d poison you, babe?”

“No, but…that name is just so strange.”

“It’s not really that bad. The ‘sludge’ name comes from the appearance of it. The mixture I’m melting at the moment has something called chocolate in here, which I combine with a bit of green colorization. After it’s done, I take it out and put a few pieces of snacks inside and then you’ll have a nice, albeit not so tasty-looking, sludge. We make a hole in the actual cake and then pour this into the middle.”

“…why would anyone actually do this?”

Beja shrugs.  
“I dunno. Like I said, he had a weird sense of humor. I think he just thought it was funny. Or hell, maybe it’s tradition. I never asked him, as it just tastes really good.”

“I see. How did you learn how to make it then?”

“Well, this guy was a fairly old man who owned a bakery close to where I used to live in Arrytk.”

Ash tilts her head curiously.  
“There are bakeries on Rattatak? From the way you have described it, there wouldn’t seem to be much space for such things.”

“Mm, I guess that’s a fair assumption. But, well, not all places were the same across the whole planet. Although, stores like that wasn’t exactly the way you may see them on Dromund Kaas or Coruscant.  
A bakery on Rattatak, at least where I lived, was mostly just a fairly sizeable room in one of our buildings. His place was half of a storage facility, with loads of boxes around. Worked for me and the other kids I hung out with at the time.”

Ash looks at her with interest, nodding slowly after she tries to imagine what it would be like. She has seen many worlds around the galaxy, but she can’t recall if she has ever visited a place like that. Would be interesting to do so, although she doubts Beja would want to take her there.  
“That’s understandable, I suppose.  
Also, I must say, I wasn’t actually aware that you could bake.” 

Beja raises one of her own eyebrows, while she chuckles.  
“No? Well, I guess there’s a bunch of things you don’t know about me.”

“You’re probably right. Where did you learn to do this?”

She looks down into the pot, stirring the contents within by using the spoon once more.  
“Haven’t done anything like this in years, but I used to help that old man from time to time. He’d give me some food in return, so it was a fairly good deal. Taught me a bit about his craft too, as he figured it could be useful for me.”

“Oh. So, technically, you’re a baker?”

Beja smirks in her direction.  
“Eh, let’s not get any ideas, shall we? I’m not changing profession now.”

Ash looks somewhat amused too.  
“Just curious, that’s all. As long as you know what you’re doing, that is fine with me.”

“Yeah, I do, for the most part. This cake should be pretty tasty once it’s done.”

“…should be?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I’ve never seen a togruta eating this kind of treat so, I’m not actually sure you’ll like it. But hey, there’s a first time for everything, right?”

She doesn’t feel as certain about the outcome of this anymore but, it’s probably too late now.  
“I…guess so, yes. Let us hope you don’t accidently poison me, after all…”  
Beja laughs once more.  
“So, what is next?”

They leave the pot for the time being. It’s on a low heat right now, as Beja wants to take it slowly.  
“That depends on what you prefer having but, I suppose we should remove the center of the cake, hollow it out a bit. After that, people usually do different things, which goes along their preference. Some just put a lid on the top of the cake, while others pour some cream, sauce or other things on top. I heard about a weird group that put some spices into the mix, but I don’t recommend doing that.”

While Beja takes a knife and starts cutting it up just like she said, Ash folds her arms and observes. She feels a bit silly standing in the apron when she’s fairly useless for this task but, Beja insisted. Perhaps she just thought the togruta looks cute this way. Ash is okay with that too.  
“What do you prefer?”

Glancing to the side of the pan she’s currently using, they see a few more items, where among them is a bowl holding a thick white substance within.  
“As this is your first time, I figured just going with regular cream was a good idea. I’ll put it on the top of the sludge once we’ve got it in here. Unless you don’t want it, of course.”

Ash gazes into the bowl and raises a hand to scratch at her cheek.  
“I…don’t really know. I do not eat sweets very often, so I will defer to your judgement.”

Beja looks somewhat surprised.  
“Really?”  
She puts down the knife, brushing her hands off on the apron and then pushes one of her fingers down into the cream. She scoops some of it up and then amusedly raises it towards Ash’s direction.  
“Wanna try some first?”

This gesture seems to make Ash somewhat skeptical and she looks at Beja in just that fashion.  
“Erm…is that really healthy?”

“Tsk, who cares? C’mon, try it.”  
She still hesitates but, as it seems to be what Beja wants, she sighs and leans forward, tilting her head down to get her mouth in an appropriate angle. She moves it mostly around the offered finger and gets as close as possible to lick it off without things getting too messy. Naturally, some of Beja’s skin touches Ash’s lips too and the rattataki appears to enjoy that.  
Ash does her best to consume the cream, but as she does, their eyes meet and glistens somewhat in response.  
“So, how was it?”

Ash lets it be in her mouth as long as possible, allowing the taste to linger. She may be a little bit distracted, but it’s certainly not as bad as what she may have believed.  
“I’m…not sure.”

“No? If it wasn’t tasty enough, I can exchange it with something else. Think I still have some stuff in my bag.”

“No no, it’s not that…”  
While Beja watches Ash, she notices how the togruta gazes down at the floor, looking somewhat unsure. It’s a little bit hard to read her expression, but in the way how her lekkus are twitching and rubbing the shoulders somewhat, Beja wonders if it can perhaps be interpreted as embarrassment.  
“I…just wonder if once was enough. I might need another try, to make sure how I feel about it.”

Beja’s smile now turns into a slight grin instead.  
“Is that so?”  
Moving to properly face Ash, she dips her finger once more into the bowl and steps very close to the togruta.  
“Well, maybe you’re right. You need a good amount before you can be fully sure if you enjoy it or not.”

“I agree.”  
When Beja offers the finger this time, Ash gently holds the hand within her own and leans in to lick the cream off again. However, instead of doing so carefully, Ash puts more of the finger into her mouth and removes the cream slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time, much to Beja’s delight.  
“Yeah, definitely tastier this time.”

“Perhaps just one more?”  
She gets a little bit bigger portion than the previous one and then pushes it closer to Ash’s mouth on her own. However, as she does, she gets distracted while watching the blue eyes and accidently pokes her companion’s nose instead, which smears some of the cream over it.  
Ash closes her eyes in reaction, while Beja widen hers, before she starts to laugh.  
“Oh, shit. Sorry! Didn’t aim properly.”

Beja moves away for a moment to grab a towel and cleans the rest of her finger. Ash watches her in the meantime and while she looks sort of annoyed, she is also quite amused.  
“You did that on purpose.”

“No, I swear, it was an accident! I wouldn’t have been so delicate if that was my intention."  
She smirks and tilts her head when she comes closer again.  
“Does make you look kinda funny, though.”

“It’s your fault.”

“Hah, true. Here, let me take care of it.”  
Instead of using the towel on Ash as well, she closes the distance between them, gently grabs the togruta’s chin and uses her tongue and lips, to lick and kiss the mess away. Not what Ash had expected, but she certainly enjoys it.  
“There we go, all gone.”

“I feel as if you should reimburse me even further.”

“Pft, it was just a bit of cream, Ash. You’ll live.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

Beja notices something flickering at the edge of her sight, and when she looks down, she sees Ash’s fingers trying to move somewhat subtlety. Widening her eyes, Beja turns towards the table and is just in time to push the bowl down before it leaves the table.  
“Don’t! You are _not_ flipping that over with the Force! I am not going to clean this shit up and get another package out, dammit!” 

“Fine.”  
This does stop the Sith from continuing with this particular trick, but her mischievous smile doesn’t disappear, however. Instead, she physically moves her fingers down into the bowl too, and grabs quite a bit of the cream, enough so that she can step in and smear it across Beja’s face.

“Hey, what the-“  
Not many more words escape her mouth, as it, along with her nose, gets covered in most of the substance that Ash uses on her.  
Afterwards, she moves back just a little bit to observe her handiwork. Beja looks highly unamused at the same time.  
“...satisfied?”

“Hmm…”  
Ash tilts her head, and then goes in for another bit of cream to also put some on Beja’s cheeks, before she inspects it once more.  
“Yes, I think that works quite well. Should be enough payback.”

Beja tries to look around and finally finds a mirror that hangs on the fridge. At the sight of her face with lots of cream all over it, almost shaped as a beard, she starts to laugh.  
“Ash, dammit! Look at this mess! You’re gonna have to clean that up now, missy.” 

Doesn’t really help that Ash raises one of her hands to cover her mouth while she giggles. At least Beja doesn’t mind being mocked in this fashion.  
”I’m sorry.”  
She picks up the same towel Beja used and wipes her hands clean. After that, she moves to grab Beja’s shoulders, holding her steady.  
“Stand still and I will fix this.”

Similarly to what Beja did earlier, Ash slowly starts to remove most of the cream using her mouth and tongue, moving in an orderly fashion as to get it all off, and possibly entertain her partner while she does. It is quite interesting to observe that she closes her eyes while she performs the procedure.  
Most of it goes rather smoothly, but once she gets close to the lips, Ash stops and faces Beja with an inquisitive gaze. The rattataki isn’t sure if she’s looking for approval or just trying to make certain that they should do this. If she needs a push, Beja will oblige.  
“Go ahead.”

Both of them shuts their eyes then, as Ash nudges her lips towards Beja’s and they collide in a fairly gentle kiss. Of course, it’s not quite like most first kisses that she has shared with other people, but it somehow amuses her regardless. Not that she needs the cream, though – Ash’s lips are very nice to taste on their own.  
Losing interest in keeping the bowl down, Beja lets go of it and instead slips both her hands around the other woman’s waist, pulling her in enough for their bodies to touch. She then guides Ash to have her back resting against the side of the counter. Not that she would escape – quite the opposite. Ash places one hand at the back of Beja’s neck, while the other caresses her cheek. Their kiss deepens this way and with how one of her lekku’s seem to touch Beja’s shoulder, it appears she very much enjoy this. 

Unfortunately, it cannot last forever, as Beja suddenly hears a rather alarming noise from the pot – it is getting fairly close to being overheated by now. Reluctantly, she stops the kiss, much to Ash’s disappointment. Beja smirks and winks at her, stroking a finger across Ash’s lips.  
“Sorry, gotta take care of this.”

Ash tries to catch her breath in the meantime.  
“Y-yeah…go ahead.”

Fetching another bowl, Beja pours out the weird sludge-like mixture inside.  
“You’re lucky it saved you. Don’t think I would’ve stopped otherwise.”

Putting her hands together and fidgeting with them a bit, Ash smiles in her companion’s direction.  
“Well, then I guess I have something else to look forward to later.”

“Damn right you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I know, I could have used some other words than cream and chocolate but, meh. I couldn't think of anything interesting or funny, so I decided to just go with something we use here. Easier that way._


	54. Loss of eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Today's chapter starts with another dream/flashback sequence._

_The estate of Darryl Levorren is a relatively large one, with several levels, many rooms and a fairly big piece of land surrounding the house itself. Maintenance is rather crucial here, and not just for the building, but for all of the contents as well._  
_While the outside is guarded by droids, Darryl does not have them cleaning, washing or cooking. He could, but these are tasks he’d much rather give to his many variously beautiful and unwilling servants. Well, ‘slaves’ is obviously a better word to use, and he does utilize it quite often._

_Lashae has hated this place ever since she was taken here by force. Like most of the slaves within the estate, she was brought in at a young age. Not too young, obviously, but enough so that she would not ‘wither’ for many years, if she lasts that long. Actually, most would probably believe her to be young still, but she doesn’t feel that way. The harsh treatment and grueling work has a tendency of stripping away the innocence she may have once had. It’s hard to remember anymore._

_Currently, she’s standing in one of the rooms with a wardrobe and arranges the clothes that was recently washed. It’s boring and slow, but at the very least, it’s far from the worst things one can be assigned to do. If she could choose, she’d prefer to be in her room with the other women in this house. It’s hard to say if she really considers them her friends or not, but they’re the only ones she can truly say she has a connection with. At least they understand each other, as they all experience the same horrid life._

_While she folds a shirt and puts it down in a neat pile that she’s about to transfer into the large wardrobe, the door to the room slides open. She widens her eyes and clenches her hands slightly. Something within her sincerely hopes it’s not her ‘master’ wanting some time with her. He assigned her to this and she’d prefer to keep her solitude for at least a while longer, before he tries anything else._  
_However, it is not him, but another young woman who enters. Actually, it’d be more accurate to say that she’s pushed inside and dropped on the floor._

_Putting down what she has in her hands for the time being, Lashae turns around and approaches the other person, and soon recognizes the moss green skin on the arms. With how she’s laying sprawled out and unmoving, Lashae fears the worst._  
_“Val! What the hell happened?”_

_At first, she hears nothing more than a pained groan. Not exactly a good sign._  
_When she picks the mirialan up and turns her body around, Lashae quickly understands why. Valcera’s face is swollen in a few places, with even more bruises. Some blood trickles down from her mouth as well._  
_“He wasn’t…very pleased today” is all her hoarse voice manages._

_Lashae isn’t sure whether she should be concerned or angry – perhaps both are sufficient at this point. She is upset that the bastard would do this to Val, but not surprised. Not with how this short little woman constantly tries to enrage him._  
_“Are you alright?”_

_“Sure…I look alright, don’t I?”_

_Lashae sighs, disliking the sarcasm she gets. Then again, it was kind of a stupid question._  
_“Let me help you.”_  
_She aids Val in getting to her feet and then supports her, by walking her to the nearest armchair in the room. Lashae lowers her very gently, as to not make her suffering any worse. She’s annoyed, but not cruel._  
_“What did he do this time?”_

_“Ugh…things got a bit ugly between us, I guess. He deserved it, though.”_

_“While I get a towel and some ice, you can explain to me what happened.”_

_She leaves for a moment to get the bag of ice, as there’s a freezer available not too far away. When she returns and goes for the towel, Val sits with her eyes closed and starts talking, quite slowly._  
_“He…he insulted Joomas and told her that she was not allowed to cook anymore, because she’s horrible at it. Told her that only Didani is allowed to do so from now on.”_  
_This makes Lashae frown as well. The only human out of the six tends to be the softest and kindest of them, which also brings out the rage in most of the others when he tries to hurt her._  
_“And well, since he likes to kiss me so fucking much, I decided to let him enjoy it some more, by spitting in his food. He didn’t like that.”_

_Val suddenly twitches and grits her teeth when Lashae gently applies the bag of ice to a part of her face and then gets some water for the towel, in order to clean her off. If she was anywhere else, she could probably apply some kolto, but unfortunately, it’s very unlikely he’d give them anything like that. Especially not to Val._  
_“Let me guess – you did it right in front of him?”_

_“Obviously. How can I enjoy it, if I can’t see him getting disgusted by it?”_

_As defiant as ever. Lashae sighs and continues to gently wipe Val’s face, and making sure the bag switches place from time to time._  
_“Val, you know you can’t act like this.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because you’ll get hurt, of course! Just look at you right now. You’re a mess.”_

_Val turns to face her keshiri friend and seems skeptical for a moment before she sighs._  
_“You don’t say.”_

_“I’m serious.”_

_“I know you are and I know what will happen, but I don’t care. Someone needs to stand up to that bastard.”_

_Once she’s done, Lashae tries to find a blanket somewhere in the room and then wraps it around Val. Doesn’t help much with the treatment, but she thinks it might make Val feel a bit better. At this time, she deserves it._  
_“You know I agree, but I don’t think these types of defiant acts will really help us in the long run.”_

_Before Val responds again, she grimaces once more, when she feels pain while Lashae puts the ice bag on another spot._  
_“Look, your argument is…sound, but I can’t be like you, Lae. He pisses me off too much. Only using words is too good for him.”_

_“Well, maybe, but don’t you think you make it worse by doing the very same to him?”_

_While most of her face hurts, Val still manages to frown towards Lashae._  
_“What, would you prefer I bend over for him and just take his fucking abuse?”_

_Lashae sighs in response and shakes her head._  
_“That’s not what I meant! What I’m saying is, shouldn’t we be trying to get him thinking, rather than pissing him off? Because your way only gives us pain - you most of all.”_

_“It won’t matter, Lae. That arsehole doesn’t have a heart, so there’s nothing for you to convince. What we need to focus on is escaping. It’s the only way we’ll ever get out of here.”_

_Something she has mentioned before, of course, even though the results have always been very poor._  
_“What, like you’ve done since forever, you mean? Remind me, how has that worked out for you?”_

_Val glares even fiercer at her, clearly insulted by Lashae’s words, but she soon fights the rage down to something more amenable._  
_“It doesn’t matter how many times I fail. As long as I’m alive, I will keep trying. If I give up, I will never see freedom again. You know it’ll be the same for you and the others.”_

_Her resistant attitude is both admirable and frightening to Lashae. She has been here longer, though and has long since lost hope that escaping will be a possibility. While exhaling again, she slides down on the sofa and leans towards Val, putting her head gently against her friend’s and connects them in an affectionate way._  
_“You worry me, Val, and I don’t like that. I don’t want you to get hurt, but if you continue like this, there’s no way to stop it.”_

_Val knows how much Lashae cares for her, even though she sometimes has difficulties showing it. It does make her feel guilty for taking risks. For now, she shuts her eyes and enjoys the moment._  
_“I…I know, but I’m not sure I can ever stop.”_

_“Well, if you don’t, I fear for your future. You’re too reckless, Val. One day, it’s going to get you killed.”_  
  


* * *

  
The skies above Kaas City are as dark and gloomy as they ever are, with the occasional flash of lightning in the distance. However, unlike a pretty big chunk out of the year, it is not raining on this particular night, which gives the people some respite and an opportunity to walk without protective gear. At least for now.  
For others, this means a clear and unobstructed path up along the most difficult and tall buildings. One such individual is climbing up along one of the tallest apartment complexes in the city. In height, it is only outdone by the Imperial Citadel and while few people are allowed to come this far up, this particular person has not even tried to get an invitation.

When finally reaching the correct level, they sweep the wall with their enhanced sight, trying to find the best position to enter the apartment at the top. Going through the balcony is one possible route, but it will be too slow to get to the target. What if she has alarms, traps or automatic guards along the way? No, it’s too risky.  
Instead, the individual decides to continue climbing and attempts to find the bedroom window. It has to be somewhere along this path and they can only hope that the inhabitant has been reckless.

It appears that they’re in luck too, as no curtains have been pulled down over the window, probably to get a good view of the city and what little natural light there is to offer. Rather foolish, one might say, but why would the target ever have a reason to fear? After all, few have the gear and skill to climb up this entire building undetected, especially with so many security drones flying everywhere. And getting inside the window itself is not an easy feat. Well, not for someone without the proper equipment.

While having their hand attached to the gear they’re using to cling to the wall, they use the other hand to dig around what few pockets their outfit has and picks up a small vibro-based tool. Angling their body to the side and leaning heavily against the window, they start using it to, as silently as possible, carve a hole in the reinforced material. Thankfully, it’s very precise, which makes their job so much simpler.  
When it’s finally done a few minutes later, instead of trying to somehow find a way to put down the window piece gently, they angle it enough to grab one of the edges and tosses it down across the building, letting it hit the ground far below them. Being so far up, it’s very unlikely that anyone inside will hear the crash.

Through agile and calculated moves, the intruder slips inside the opening and stealthily drops down on the floor. They wait a few more seconds, just to make sure there’s no reaction from anyone, before slowly standing up. They’ve ended up at the foot of the large bed, which their eyes are now turned towards.  
Beneath the sheets of the bed lies two, probably naked, women rather close to each other. That Darth Imperius would have company this night is not really surprising. The dossier mentioned a girlfriend, a human by the name of Lana Beniko. It’s more to deal with, but not insurmountable. They can take care of her after the main target is down.

Gradually and carefully, the assassin walks along the left side of the bed, coming ever closer to Valcera. Along the way, they put a hand down towards their belt and grab the hilt of a vibro dagger, unsheathing it just as soundlessly as they move. It will be the simplest and most efficient way to get this done. Sure, they could use a blaster, but there’s no way to make that go as quiet as this melee weapon. If Lana wakes up, it’s possible that she’s able to kill them and then drag Val away to a med center. No such thing can be allowed to happen.

When they’re finally in position, they lean closer, both hands raised, with dagger in one. Then, as swiftly as possible, they try to put one hand down on Val’s mouth, while attempting to dig the dagger down into her throat. Unfortunately, something goes awry.

A second before the first hand has reached its destination, Val’s blue eyes shoot open and she barely has any time to think. She raises her own hands and attempts to knock the attacker’s limbs away, by grabbing the wrists. This is good enough for the one that aims for her mouth, but not the weapon.  
The dagger digs down into the flesh on her left shoulder, piercing it without much trouble and sends pain shooting out through her body. She erupts in an agonizing scream, which clearly was the complete opposite to what the assassin intended.

Before the attacker has a chance to grab the weapon and redirect it to the correct location, rage flares in Val’s eyes, energy surging through one of her hands, which she uses to send the person flying away from her, by the power of the Force. While they emit no sound of their own, she definitely hears the loud thud of them slamming into the wall and then dropping onto the ground afterwards.

At this point, Lana has of course awoken as well, looking around in shock over the sudden noises of a fight. After seeing the blood on the sheets, she quickly turns her eyes up to see her girlfriend with a knife stuck in her shoulder.  
“V-Val? What is-“  
Val emits a groan as she struggles to get up, grabbing the hilt of the blade and tosses it away, which makes another cry of pain escape her mouth.

As the intruder attempts to stand up and raise their gaze towards their target, they notice sparks from some kind of light in the room and it’s not just any light. The rage in Val’s eyes have spread across her body, as lightning erupts from her hand, and quickly begins to envelop her. The control she has of the Force is a remarkable thing to watch…if you’re not her enemy.  
Focusing her pain and fury upon one single point, she shoots the lightning straight into the assassin just as they manage to stand up. The raw power and energy from it all, pushes them back into the wall and even though they don’t seem to say anything at all, their body still writhes in agony.  
Several seconds later, when she stops the attack, the twitching motions continues for a while longer, before they simply drop down to the floor, motionless. It appears that they may have been a decent killer, but not very resilient. Well, not when it comes to the power of a Sith, anyway.

As she sees this, Val allows herself some respite and time to calm herself, but that lasts only for a few short moments. She notices how new sparks and flashes appear on the body, as if it begins to disintegrate. She quickly realizes what’s going on and uses the Force to lift it up. Seeing the hole in the window, she tosses the body straight through it, destroying even more of it along the way, but she doesn’t care. Giving it a few more seconds, they soon hear a loud explosion outside, probably destroying the remains of the body.

Allowing herself to finally feel some relief, the adrenaline begins to slip out of her system and Val feels how she breathes heavily, as well as the pain in her shoulder once more. Because of her somewhat weakened state, she stumbles and falls down, landing with her back against the bed.  
Thankfully, Lana is there and rushes up to her side.

“Val! Let me take a look at you.”

“I…I’m fine, just-“

“No, you bloody well aren’t!”  
The worry in her voice is clear, and it’s enough to shut Val up for now. While she’s probably extremely concerned for the Councilor, Val admires that she manages to keep herself calm enough to focus.  
“This looks bad. Stay here, I’m going to grab a comm unit and contact the medics.”

Val can only nod briefly and lets herself lean further against the foot of the bed. The stinging pain is enough to keep her awake right now, even though she almost can’t move her left arm.  
If her unknown enemy is using their pawns to attempt assassination on her personally, then things must really have come very far. Val wonders if this means that she’s on the right track or a very deadly one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yep, the threat gets even more serious._
> 
> _"Claire, if the body can self-destruct, how come the Force lightning didn't set off the explosion as well?"_   
>  _Listen...shut your face. IT'S MORE DRAMATIC THIS WAY, OKAY?_


	55. Where trust dwells

Over the last several months, Ensign Francine Daimort has grown accustomed to her position as the assistant to a Dark Councilor. Sure, it was overwhelming at first and rather hectic, as she hadn’t been expected to do so many important tasks before. After all, the messages she sends, the schedule she helps arrange, the appointments she organizes – they have a much more immediate effect on the Empire. In her previous administrative position, she could mislabel a file or perhaps make some classification error, without any major consequences. Sure, if it were to happen too often, she would’ve been reprimanded and probably reassigned, but they were things that could easily be fixed without creating a catastrophe.  
As Imperius’s assistant, it’s very different. If she makes mistakes in this position, it’s very possible that supplies to various teams won’t make it to where they need to go, troops won’t be assigned to the correct battlefields or important artifacts go mishandled. Thankfully, Francine is good enough at what she does that she hasn’t failed in any of her positions – probably why she received this job to begin with.

Despite the pressure, she also very much enjoys working for Valcera. It’s not just the salary or that she gets to feel important, but rather that the Councilor actually seems to respect her, both professionally and personally, which makes her more confident when performing her tasks. On top of this, she feels like she has become part of her team, and the members of it are often very kind and understanding. Well, Khem might still be a bit too intimidating and Xalek constantly dismisses her, but the rest are great to work with. She especially likes Ashara and Talos, who are polite and open-minded.  
However, everything is not as pleasant in her position and the worst part is probably when she has to deal with…certain personalities – the powerful types. 

In the past few days, Francine has had a lot to manage, because of the event that occurred not too long ago. Val has been absent because of this, which has forced her assistant to deal with cancelling meetings, taking care of an increased flow of messages to various people and other problems which appeared as a consequence. However, now that she’s back, it seems that few can stay away and one of those individuals that the Ensign finds hard to handle, approaches Val’s office right now.

Francine widens her eyes as a tall twi’lek in a long grey coat comes wandering at a quick pace.  
“L…Lord Wrath?”

Zal’riva has a determined look in her eyes, but she merely inclines her head at Francine.  
“Ensign Daimort.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Inside the office.”

As Zal doesn’t appear to be stopping, Francine has to actively get up and stand in her way. In the past, she would never have even considering doing this, as she’d risk being killed on the spot. It seems like working for a Dark Councilor has also given her some increased courage.  
“I’m…sorry, my lord, but you can’t enter.”

The much taller and larger woman, frowns down at Francine and folds her arms. Perhaps getting in her way was not the best plan.  
“And why is that?”

“Erm, Darth Imperius has told me that she is not accepting any visitors or meetings until after lunch. You will simply have to wait, my lord.”

“I am expected.”

Francine blinks and quickly tries to recall the schedule. She could just go and check it, of course, but that would mean letting Zal get past her.  
“What? But…I don’t recall your name being declared as an exception. Darth Imperius hasn’t mentioned you, at least.”

“She might not have, but one of her acquaintances did.”

This can be one of several people, which complicates things.  
“I see. Well, it is still the word of the Dark Lord that rules here and I must follow her orders.”

Zal rolls her eyes and sighs.  
“Ensign, I am going to enter that office and see Val. You can stand in my way if you wish, but I wouldn’t recommend it. Usually, it takes at least a ship’s worth of weapons to keep me away.”

Francine isn’t sure if Zal would actually hurt her, but she doesn’t exactly want to find out either. Instead, she hesitates and lowers her gaze.  
“I…”

Zal raises a hand, places it on the assistant’s shoulder and gently pushes her aside.  
“Continue doing your job, Ensign. If Val mentions this later, you can tell her that I entered with the Emperor’s authority.”

…and there she goes, right into the office. Well, at least the excuse seems plausible and Zal is a friend of Val’s. It’s likely that she won’t be reprimanded for this, or at least she hopes not. 

Once Zal gets into the room, she can easily spot where her friend is seated, as she’s surrounded by people. While Val sits on the sofa, not only her team is present, but Lana and the mercenary Bejarah as well.  
“Ah, there you are.”

Val looks up to see Zal walking inside and letting the door close behind her. She frowns in the twi’lek’s direction.  
“What the-…who invited you here?”

“I did”, Lana says, with quite a bit of conviction. 

Of course, she should’ve expected as much. Val rolls her eyes.  
“Did you really have to do that? This isn’t necessary.”

Lana folds her arms and looks at Val with concern.  
“And I disagree. When she heard of what happened to you, she was worried. It is only fair that she gets to be here.”

Zal nods.  
“We’re friends, Val. I don’t take attacks against you lightly.”

Leaning back in her seat, Val shakes her head and almost feel like tossing them all out.  
“Yes, yes, I understand. You’re allowed to be worried, but it seems everyone is and in the meantime, you’re all forgetting that I’m a bloody Dark Councilor! I can take care of myself.”

On the opposite side of Lana sits Andronikos and he smiles.  
“Sure, we don’t have to, but someone has to look out for ya. Will probably get yourself killed otherwise.”

“When I need a pilot trying to protect me from assassins, I’ll let you know, Revel.”

“Hey, I can hold a gun too! We had your back on the Folly for well over a year. This isn’t so different.”

As they play and bicker with each other, Zal continues to focus on the mirialan.  
“Are you alright, Val? I get that you’re alive and have recovered, but you still almost died just a few days ago.”

Val frowns and then sits up straighter.  
“I’ve already told everyone, I’m fine! How many times do I need to repeat this?”  
She moves her hand at her sleeve and pulls it up, showing her shoulder which looks quite well.  
“See? Not even a scar! The wonders of modern medicine, right?”  
She pulls it back down and exhales.  
“By the Emperor, you people…”

The one who looks most amused is Beja and she turns to Zal.  
“She has always been like this, shrugging off any dangerous situation she gets into. Dunno where the belief that she’s invincible even comes from.”

Zal tilts her head in consideration.  
“Well, when you’ve lived through shit like we have, it tends to harden your resolve.”

“And yet you’re asking me if I’m alright? You should’ve known already, Vivees!”, Val exclaims. 

“Yes, well, I was a soldier and you were not.”

“Makes no difference! This bastard, whoever it was, wasn’t even the first to try to kill me and probably won’t be the last.”

Lana frowns when hearing this.  
“And that is not particularly comforting. You shouldn’t dismiss this so easily. If they continue to try, they might eventually succeed.”

Ashara stands not too far from Lana and her master, diverting her eyes to address Zal as well.  
“We’ve been discussing what we can do to increase security around master Valcera. She might need it.”

Val groans annoyedly.  
“You mean that _you_ have been discussing it. I haven’t approved of anything!”

Lana continues to scowl and watches Val with disapproval.  
“Well, maybe you should. You are not invulnerable, you know.”

On the other side, Andronikos chuckles.  
“She certainly tries to be.”

Their talk continues to seemingly irritate Val, or at least that’s what her expression tells them.  
“None of this is needed. The security I have now is more than adequate. And it’s not like I haven’t been shot or stabbed before.”

Zal shakes her head.  
“Maybe, but this is different. Being attacked and having someone efficiently attempt to assassinate you, are two separate dangers.”

“Efficiently, but _unsuccessfully._ Don’t forget that last part, Zal.”

Despite the fact that she is outnumbered by pretty much everyone else in the room, Val puts up a valiant fight. Beja is next to put in another argument, or at least tone Val down.  
“Hey, don’t get cocky. It’s that kind of attitude which can eventually lead to mistakes. Seen it too many times.”

“I’m not. I simply know where my limits are, and this means I’m more than capable of effectively deciding my own defenses.”

“Not if you believe that this isn’t a threat”, Lana comments.

“Listen, I know it’s a threat, Lana, but every Sith with substantial power has to contend with people trying to kill them. It has simply become a fact of this position.”

“Perhaps, but most would at that point take further precautions, which is why we’re mentioning them to you. It would be unwise to simply dismiss them.”

Talos has mostly stayed quiet during the conversation so far, but he now strokes his chin in thought while watching Val.  
“Well, if increased security personnel is something you would prefer to avoid, my lord, would it not be prudent to at least improve your own armor? That way, you can potentially avoid critical damage being dealt to you.”

Lana seems to like this idea and nods in agreement, but Val doesn’t.  
“What? No, I certainly will not.”

Her girlfriend frowns towards her.  
“And why not? It’s a good idea.”

“And what, be trapped in some kind of steel cage, like this oaf?”

As Zal is positioned pretty close to her, Val pokes her belly, which does indeed have armor on it. The twi’lek smirks in response.  
“Hey, it’s not so bad, once you get used to it. My armor protects against certain weapons fairly well and if joined by a high-quality personal shield generator, you can be nigh invincible. Or at the very least, the enemy won’t have an easy time bringing you down.”

Khem, who’s a bit further away than the rest, raises his voice to speak. It’s in dashadi, like always.  
“If it becomes difficult to walk, I can carry you, master.”

It seems that too many of them agrees with Talos and Val doesn’t appreciate that. She stands up from the sofa and points at Zal.  
“I don’t care how it works for you, as you and I fight in two completely different ways. I’m not going to use it. And _no,_ Khem, you’re not carrying me around. Not ever.”

As she pushes a few of them aside to reach her desk, Andronikos and Beja laughs at the notion.  
“That would be kinda funny, though”, Beja comments.

“Yeah, at least you’d look unique, boss. Think about how jealous the other Sith would be.”

Val turns around and rests against the edge of her desk, and then glares at the two of them.  
“Not funny at all and it won’t be happening.”

At the same time, Lana rises from her seat as well, taking another step closer, but remains among the rest of Val’s team.  
“Val, I know this is a difficult matter, which concerns both your health and your pride, but none of us are trying to be condescending. We simply wish to help and all I ask of you, is to at least consider an attempt at improving the ways which you can protect yourself.”

The constant nagging about this topic annoys her, but when she watches Lana, her resolve falters. She is very weak to those pleading eyes, enough that she has to divert her own.  
“I…understand why you insist, but everything that has been mentioned so far is unnecessary.  
The assassination happened during nighttime. What good would armor do at that point? I can’t sleep in it all the time.  
And do you really want me to post guards inside my own apartment, even while you’re there? Neither of us would be comfortable with this.”

Most of the time, they wouldn’t be speaking of something that personal while others are watching, but this is an important topic and most of these people are at least close to Val.  
“No, but…we have to do something.”

Ash nods in agreement.  
“Even if this attack occurred during the night, it’s unlikely that future attempts would be the same. If someone is targeting you, then they won’t stop at one.”

“Indeed, and it would be wise to prepare for every situation. I know you don’t like people watching your every move, but having at least one or two extra guard outside the apartment and your office, wouldn’t be too much to ask, would it?”

Val glances between them and feels herself faltering. She shakes her head, and lowers her eyes.  
“Alright, alright. I will speak with my security staff and reassign some to positions that are closer to me. Will that make you happier, darling?”

Lana smiles gently.  
“It will, yes. Thank you.”

The last one to say anything so far, and one who has been observing, is her other apprentice, Xalek. He seems to have gained some realization as well, which makes him determined.  
“Master, I believe my mission must also change. It has become clear to me that stopping these enemies of yours is a top priority. I will devote my time to this task.”

Val watches him and nods briefly.  
“It would be nice to hit them back, but you must be careful, Xalek. I don’t yet know who these people are, other than that they’re dangerous, well-informed and ruthless. It appears no one does and I don’t want you stumbling into a trap.”

“Very well, I shall try to be discreet and careful. However, I must still make the attempt, master.”

This particular subject appears to interest Zal as well.  
“Hmm, so you don’t have a single piece of information on them?”

“Not much, no.”

“But you do know something?"

Val sighs, resting her hands at the desk as well as she tries to recall every encounter she has heard and seen.  
“All we know of them so far is their behavior and what we’ve seen of their appearances.  
Every member of the group appears to be heavily altered by various implants, to a degree that they can be called ‘cyborgs’. This belief is enhanced by the fact that all of those we’ve taken down are programmed with a self-destruction mechanism when their vital signs disappear, leaving almost no trace behind of valuable parts of their mind, such as the memory.”

“So, they want to hide their identities and motives.”

“Exactly. However, we do know that they’ve targeted our equipment several times now and I believed that stealing it, for whatever reason, was the main goal. But seeing as how they tried to kill me a few nights ago, it may be that stopping my research is their true purpose.”

Zal frowns as she ponders who might gain from such an act. Or more importantly, who would know what Val is after?  
“And you’ve found nothing that could give you clues of a suspect? An idea of who’s behind this?”

“Sadly, not so far.”

Lana looks between the two and she’s uncertain about another aspect.  
“But why is it so important for them to stop you?” 

Before Val has a chance to say anything, Zal speaks first.  
“Well, if I had to guess, it likely has to do with what Val’s special project involves.”

The room goes a bit quiet for a moment and Lana shifts her attention to the twi’lek.  
“And what exactly is it that this project is about?” 

Zal actually appears quite surprised at her question.  
“Wait, you don’t know?”  
She turns her eyes towards Val, and the Councilor’s gaze looks fairly cryptic. Rather quickly, Zal understands that she might have taken a misstep.  
“Oh…right.”

This revelation appears to make Lana somewhat agitated as she gives Val a scrutinizing gaze.  
“What is the meaning of this? Why haven’t I been told?”

There isn’t an immediate response from Val, as she likely tries to decide how to approach this situation, which has unfortunately leaped at her.  
“It’s…rather secretive and dangerous, Lana. I felt it was best if as few people as possibly knew of it.” 

Not a satisfactory answer and Lana frowns even deeper.  
“You think it’s fine to tell your team, the Wrath and this mercenary about it, but not me? Not someone you've spoken of personal details with?”

“I…I didn’t want to endanger you, Lana.”

“Didn’t want to endanger me, or don’t trust me?”

It is a good question and one that makes Val hesitate. What can she say to make this better? Especially since the others are watching.  
“Lana…”

Lana shakes her head, both in anger and disappointment.  
“You know what? Forget it.”

She turns around and immediately marches off towards the door. No one tries to stop her, even though Val reaches out from afar.  
“Lana!”

The rest of the room remains silent as the door opens and closes behind her. If she could’ve slammed the door, it’s likely that she would, but this act was enough to make a dent in the situation. Most of the team aren’t even sure where to look and only Zal gazes at Val, even if she appears rather awkward and clears her throat.  
“I uh, I’m sorry about that, Val. I wasn’t aware that she didn’t know.”

Val is rubbing at the bridge of her nose and uses the other hand to wave dismissively.  
“It’s not your fault, but mine. It was inevitable that this would occur eventually. I probably should’ve spoken to her much earlier.”

Not something that anyone can disagree with and Beja regards her with some sympathy.  
“Yeah, probably. I also think you should go apologize to her.”

“I know and I will. Just…give her some time first. I have to consider how to tell her of all this without making a fool of myself.”

The others seem to realize that the mood has changed and they leave the office for the time being. Val moves around the desk and slumps in her chair. She gets the sense that this won’t be easy to mend. She can apologize, but a crack of distrust has appeared no matter what she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Drama! This is basically the first major moment of distrust between them and there will be more in the future._   
>  _Don't worry, I'm not gonna destroy them, just, you know...make it difficult for them._


	56. Unstable understanding

Several hours went by after the meeting in Valcera’s office was over. In a way, it was advantageous for her, because it gave her a proper amount of time to think of how she could best apologize; but it also meant she could distract herself with some work while doing so. A part of her wanted to postpone the whole situation even further, but as the day approaches evening, she realizes that it cannot be avoided. She needs to do this, before it gets much worse. Sleeping on it may be a possibility, but she’s too anxious to let this be.

At this time, the second shift has taken over to handle the administrative tasks which are required to be kept up at all times inside the Citadel. However, this crew is somewhat smaller than those who work at daytime. Val is quite thankful for it, as she hopes this means less people will overhear their discussion, or worse, watch it all happen. 

When Val arrives at the correct door, she glances around the area, takes a deep breath to gather her courage and then finally steps up to it. Naturally, it’s locked, but she expected that and therefore pushes the button on the wall next to it, knowing it will notify anyone inside. Hopefully, Lana is still in there.  
It seems she’s in luck, as the familiar voice can soon be heard.  
“Who is it?”  
At least she doesn’t sound particularly angry.

Val clears her throat and raises her voice, to be heard through the door.  
“It’s me.”

After this, she isn’t sure what happens, but a few seconds of silence passes by. Lana is good at hiding her emotions, even through the Force if she wants to. Usually, she doesn’t feel the need to do this around Val, but today is different.  
“I’m busy with work.”

“Lana…it’s after your work hours. I know your schedule.”

“I’m doing overtime today.” 

Well, it seems this will be even harder than Val had anticipated. She sighs and tries to think of something which could convince Lana that letting her in is preferable to…well, standing like this. She needs to listen.  
“Look, I understand that you are upset and disappointed, Lana, and you have every right to be. But please, allow me to apologize for it and make this better somehow.”

From within the room, she hears how Lana snorts.  
“Acknowledging your mistake does not improve the situation. I do not have time for this.”

“Why not? What could possibly be bad about allowing me to apologize and explain myself?”

A few more quiet seconds, before she responds again. Val can now feel a few fluctuating sensations of irritation from Lana, probably ones that slips past her mental defenses.  
“Are you sure you want to do that to someone you don’t trust?”

“You know that’s not true. I trust you more than most.” 

“Not when it comes to secrets that might get you killed, apparently.” 

A fair accusation and reason for being annoyed, Val will give her that much. She decides to glance around the area and spots some people that divert their eyes when she looks their way. There is a small amount of space between Lana’s office and most of the other nearby administrators who only have their own desks, but not too far that they won’t hear this – especially as both Lana and Val have to raise their voices to be heard past the door. It’s…a little bit embarrassing. Perhaps that’s the point.  
“Lana, will you let me in? We can speak about this in private.”

“I told you, I don’t have time for this. You can stand out there if you wish, or leave.”

By the vicinity of the voice, it seems pretty clear to Val that she has now gotten closer to the door, meaning that Lana is either working while standing up or she is not doing what she’s saying.  
“Very well, then I’ll remain here.  
What I said earlier, it was…not an easy choice to make. I believed I was doing what was necessary. I truly meant what I said about not wanting to endanger you, though. Getting you involved in this is just not a very good idea.”

“You think I can’t take care of myself? Is that what this is about?”

Val sighs and shakes her head.  
“Of course I do! But I did not want to risk it.”

“That was not a choice that you should have been allowed to make.”

“And why not? You were never directly involved, were you? This was about my safety and therefore I didn’t want to bring you into it. It was my choice, even if it might not have been the wisest one from your perspective.”

It sounds like Lana sighs and she opens her mouth to say something else but, soon realizes that this is a stupid way to solve this issue.  
A few seconds later, the door slides open and while she doesn’t look directly at Val, she gestures for her.  
“Enter.”

Val walks inside and locks the door behind her, seeing how Lana steps a bit further away at the same time. It appears that she’s doing her very best to hide her reaction to all this, but it’s far from flawless.  
Once more, trying to bridge an understanding between them, Val takes a few steps closer and places a hand on Lana’s arm.  
“Lana, I-“

But she is having none of it, and pushes it off, albeit in a gentle manner.  
“Explain to me what would be wrong in telling me the truth. I understand that this was a delicate matter, but it was also crucial to your safety. I don’t see why you would’ve stayed silent.”

Val watches her for a few moments, trying to assess the situation, as to whether Lana is angry or worried. Perhaps a bit of both.  
“It’s not like I didn’t want to tell you; I really did. At times when we were alone, I felt like I wanted to speak with you about what I was doing but, I also knew the dangers that surrounded it was too severe. I felt it was too irresponsible to force you into the situation, when you could’ve simply stayed outside and remained safe.”

However, Lana isn’t entirely satisfied with it and shakes her head.  
“Then why were you willing to risk the lives of others? Your team was in danger as well, weren’t they? And what about the Wrath?”

“Well, that is…different.”

“How?”

Val exhales, knowing that this conversation might eventually take them towards a path she really doesn’t want to go down.  
“There are a few reasons for why, and one of them should be obvious – you are important to me. I care for you, deeply, and letting anything happen to you is not something I want to consider.  
However, there’s more to it. You aren’t on my team, Lana, and I’m not responsible for you. All the others, they certainly are and because they work for me, I know that the risks they take affect me as well. If I did the same with you, I’m not sure how that might affect your standing among your own superiors.”

Lana searches her eyes and seems to calm down, at least a little bit.  
“I’m…not certain I can accept that. We are together, Val, more so than I’ve been with most other people. Should there really be secrets like this between us? How can we trust each other if that is the case?”

Another fair point, even though they both know the answer.  
“I wish that was the case, but you know it’s not that simple.  
Look at it from my perspective. How can I possibly protect you from the fallout, if you are held under orders from other people?”

“Is that why you don’t trust me? Because I am influenced by my superiors?”

Val raises a hand to dismiss it.  
“No, no, I’m not saying it’s a lack of trust in you, quite the opposite. It’s rather the fact that your safety will be jeopardized because you are not under my protection, if I go too far. And if something happens when they target one of those higher in the ranks than yourself, then it might be you who suffers and there’s nothing I can do about it.  
I wish to prevent this scenario by not involving you too deeply in these affairs.”

Lana frowns and folds her arms, but she may see the purpose now.  
“I still don’t like this.”

Val walks closer again, once more attempting to touch Lana’s arm.  
“So far, we’ve been trying to keep our work separated from our relationship and to me, that seems to be working pretty well. Whenever it’s just you and me, we try our best to forget what we do in here and instead focus on each other. I have enjoyed that freedom immensely.”

Lana’s gaze seems to soften somewhat and she doesn’t react as adversely this time.  
“This may be true but, I feel we should make certain exceptions, especially when it involves life-threatening situations.”

“Should we? Would you relinquish secrets about Malgus to me, if I asked you?”

“If I thought it was crucial enough for either of our health, then yes, I would.”

Val studies her, knowing that the actual truth lies deeper than the façade she’s putting up and remains unconvinced.  
“Lana, I know you’re still upset and trying to prove a point to me, but consider the situation once more. Would you really jeopardize your superiors, your position and parts of the Empire’s stability by talking to me of secrets you know I shouldn’t hear? I don’t believe you would.”

Lana frowns, obviously annoyed, but perhaps not so much in only one direction.  
“That’s not-…  
I wouldn’t-…  
Such a situation couldn’t be simplified in the manner you’re trying to do.”

“Perhaps not, but look into yourself and tell me if you are as sure as you say, regarding the kind of information you handle. I know you love me, but would you let those feelings control you and betray those above, for me?”

Lana opens her mouth slightly, but no words escape. There’s no definitive yes, but definitely not a no either. That she doesn’t know is enough to show that Val is right.  
“Dammit…”

She hangs her head a bit and Val comes closer to place a hand against her cheek, lowering the tone of her voice slightly.  
“There’s nothing wrong with keeping secrets when it’s necessary. I trust you, just as much as I hope you trust me. We both have our own tasks and importance to the Empire, and we have to deal with this. I don’t think we should let it get in between us, but perhaps we should realize that we can’t tell each other everything either.”

After a few more seconds, while also listening to Val, she looks up and faces her.  
“I understand, but I definitely do not like it. I wonder if it really has to be this way.”  
She exhales briefly.  
“I just…hate that someone has come after you, and I don’t understand why, nor can I do anything to stop it from happening again. I want to be involved, even though it may not be a wise course of action.”

This is a sentiment that isn’t all that hard to understand and Val can certainly appreciate the frustrating aspect of stumbling in the dark, like Lana is doing. One part of her mind is telling her that this is just how it has to be, to make it easier for both of them and that is the side which has had control for the most part up until now. But, Val soon begins listening to another voice and wonders if she’s really doing what’s right. Is it worth making Lana worry, just to not let her get too involved?

After a few moments of consideration, Val leans in close and whispers to her.  
“Your office, is it...safe?”

Their eyes meet and Val tries to use them to gesture around the area, to indicate what she’s talking about. Lana reads her quite quickly and inclines her head.  
“It is. I don’t have any equipment like that in here and I check it frequently in case anyone else would try.  
Of course, I don’t have any assurances. It would be a matter of trust, whether you believe me or not.”

Val smiles and runs a few fingers along Lana’s cheek and chin once more.  
“I do.”  
She sighs, collecting her thoughts and all that needs to be relayed to get the full story.  
“I will tell you about my project, but what I will say to you cannot leave this room. Not because it will jeopardize the Empire, but rather…well, you know.”

“Yes, I was there.”

Val nods slowly, wondering if she’s stalling for herself or hoping Lana might try to change her mind. No such luck, however.  
“It started rather simple: I sent a few teams to investigate a specific tomb, which seemed like a good area to find valuable artifacts. The reports of it was quite curious, so it had my attention.  
The pieces my team came back with were more intriguing, not because of what they were per se, but rather the fact that they had been altered somehow.”

“Altered?”

“Yes, someone had been there before us, tried to use certain devices to change the properties and then abandoned them. However, traces of a Force presence had been left behind, which drew me to them.  
To find out more, we begun to investigate and interestingly enough, my Force walk ability appears to somehow be able to awaken the essence inside of them. Had they not done that, I may not have pursued the matter further, but when we were given coordinates and clues for how to proceed, I knew it had to be done.  
This is what led us to believe that the ones responsible for the alterations had to have been a group of Jedi from several hundred years ago.”

Lana tilts her head, seeming quite intrigued.  
“What sort of clues?”

“Oh, you know, whispered answers, faded mental images, visions in my dreams - that sort of thing.”

Suddenly, she remembers a certain event a while ago.  
“Wait, was this what woke you up a few months ago? You seemed startled, but didn’t wish to talk about it.”

Val manages to smile slightly.  
“Yes, it was. Now you know why I didn’t mention what happened.  
In any case, we continued undisturbed for the most part, until one of my teams, led by Ashara, were suddenly attacked by a group of cyborgs while they were busy with the expedition. Unfortunately, they weren’t very talkative either, so my team received no answers. This group, whoever they are, have been hunting and trying to sabotage for us ever since; attempting to either stop us or prevent us from seeing something, almost every step along the way.”

Lana stands up a bit taller now and crosses her arms over her chest. Instead of being worried, she appears intrigued.  
“I see. That is quite curious indeed. Do you have any idea what these artifacts will lead you to?”

Val briefly shakes her head.  
“I don’t, but I sincerely hope the end goal will be worth it. If someone wants to stop me this badly, that would seem to be the case, at least.”

“Mm, true enough. I suppose the other question to ask is, why would someone _want_ to stop you? What is it they don’t want you to see?”

At first, Val opens her mouth and the part which told her to speak of this much, tries to continue pushing her. She wants to tell her everything, of her group and in a way, her true allegiance. She’s on the verge of doing so, but then reins herself in. No, almost no one is aware of those ties, not even in her team, and she can’t tell Lana either. Not yet, anyway.  
“I don’t know, and that’s what bothers me. There seems to be no clear answers.”

Lana scowls in thought and nods.  
“It bothers me as well. In fact, I can’t see how examining old artifacts that no one cares about any more can be so dangerous, which means that this must be bigger than either of us realizes.”

Val closes her eyes and sighs.  
“Aye, you’re pretty much trudging along the same path that I’ve been worried about for months now.”

“I understand.”  
She starts looking a bit amused, moving one of her hands to place it on top of Val’s.  
“I don’t suppose I can convince you to stop what you’re doing, before it gets worse?”

Val arches a brow, before entwining their fingers.  
“Sorry, darling, I’ve come too far at this point. I don’t think it’s possible to get out of it now. Besides, I really wish to know the truth.”

The smile Lana shows her now carries an edge of sadness behind it, but she simply nods in return.  
“Very well. I suppose I have to contend with worrying for you instead.”

This makes Val return the expression and walk closer to Lana.  
“Are you sure you want to? I wouldn’t blame you for trying to get away from someone who might get attacked like I was a few nights ago. I probably would’ve considered it myself.”

“Don’t be stupid, Val – of course I’m sure. I won’t let any danger get in between us. If you won’t give up, then neither will I.”

After she says this, she takes a few steps forward, raising her arms to wrap them around Val’s shoulders and leans forward to allow their foreheads to connect. Both of them react by shutting their eyes and enjoying the intimacy. Val slips her own arms around Lana’s waist, helping them get even closer. 

“I’m glad I have someone like you. It makes all of this easier.”

“You are quite lucky, indeed.”

Val chuckles.  
“In the future, if you would prefer, I can tell you of any other developments around this project, and in case anything changes.”

“Thank you, I would very much appreciate it. And if you need an extra hand…well, you know where I’ll be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See? It's all better now._   
>  _"But Claire, won't the Revanite thing also become an issue in the future?"_   
>  _...okay, maybe not everything._


	57. Burdens of ascension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry about last Wednesday. I spent that entire week writing a specific Swtor story, with a Shae Vizla/Chiss OC romance. It's on my profile if you want to check it out._   
>  _Anyway, I'm back here now, so let's do it._
> 
> _Oh, and I also realize there's not all too much left of this story. Like, maybe 10-12 chapters. Not that I'm done writing about Valcera and Lana, OBVIOUSLY, but they will be part of the larger story which I will continue with afterwards._   
>  _Still, it's weird to imagine, seeing as how I've been working on this fic almost weekly for over a year. It's bizarre to think it'll be over relatively soon._

The walk into the Dark Council chamber on Korriban is usually one which is quite heavily guarded by members of the Imperial Guard, or the Dark Honor Guard, as these particular ones are classified as, and Valcera typically isn’t bothered by that. However, for today’s session, it appears that quite a few extras have been called in. It’s not entirely surprising, of course, because of what events they’re about to walk into, but she wonders who might’ve arranged it. The Emperor certainly isn’t around, but has his servants done something about it? Or was this organized by one of the Dark Council members? Vowrawn does like it to be flashy.

Due to the occasion, Ashara has been allowed to join her, and walks very close to her now. It’s why Val is able to look over her shoulder and whisper.  
“Something tells me that this might be quite a spectacle.”

“I didn’t realize this was news to the Dark Council”, Ash whispers back.

While arching an eyebrow, Val isn’t sure whether she should be surprised or amused.  
“You’re getting better at this whole sarcasm thing, darling.” 

Ash simply smiles politely in return.  
“I learn from the best.” 

“I suppose I should be proud then. Doubt the rest of the Dark Council will be as happy about it, when you become more of a major player within the upper echelon, in a few years.” 

Not saying anything else, both of them see how they’ve reached the doors and wander inside. It appears that she’s one of the latest arrivals, as usual, making several of those inside watch her while she approaches her seat next to Marr.  
While her eyes sweep the area, she notices other apprentices, or at least very respected underlings, behind each of them. There’s only a few she actually recognizes well though, such as Lord Qet behind Vowrawn and Lord Cytharat behind Malgus. If Darth Lachris was still alive, she might’ve accompanied Marr, but there’s someone else behind him now, who Val is familiar with – Selvar Drellik, brother of Talos. Probably for the best that Val didn’t bring him with her, as she knows their relationship is not the healthiest.

Val walks to sit down on her seat, with Ash placing herself not far behind her seat. Unlike Val, who shares a brief look with Marr, Ash does not do the same to Selvar.  
While she may not have been planning to have any conversations before the proceedings begin, someone else has a different perspective.  
“Imperius, I must say that I’m surprised to see you present in our chambers this day.” 

She looks up and locks eyes with Ravage on the opposite side. Who else would be the one to notice her discomfort and then verbally punch it as soon as he’s able to? For now, she remains unfazed.  
“Why would it be? I attend almost every meeting, do I not?”

“True enough, but I simply assumed you would be too afraid to act. We all know what occurred in your personal quarters, not too long ago.” 

Val frowns for a moment, knowing she should’ve expected this.  
She snorts derisively and leans back in her chair.  
“I would not let anything like that deter me. Unlike some people in these chambers, assassination attempts don’t frighten me one bit. Especially when they’re executed so pathetically.” 

Ravage arches a brow, ready to comment further, but Arvade interjects beforehand.  
“She does have a point. After all, was she not hunted by Thanaton for quite a while? And then there was her foolish master, Zash, before that.” 

Ravage waves dismissively at the old pureblood.  
“It doesn’t matter what she faced before. She’s luckily to be alive right now anyhow.”

From across the room, they see how Val rolls her eyes.  
“Oh sure, ‘lucky’. It’s not like I had no trouble whatsoever dispatching the killer on my own, without even wearing clothes.” 

They hear a pleasant chuckle from Vowrawn’s direction, but Ravage ignores it.  
“Any clues on who might’ve been responsible for it?”, he asks.

“Not yet, but I remain confident that I will find out in time.”  
He can see how she smirks in his direction.  
“However, I would be glad to allow the perpetrator to reveal themselves, if they want credit for it. I am sure I can ‘reward’ them in a sufficient manner. Lightning sent through one’s body can be quite a fascinating death, or so I’ve heard.” 

Ravage returns a similar expression towards her, but it looks more like a sneer.  
“I am sure you would be delighted if I was behind it, but I must disappoint you by saying that I would never have done it in this way.”

“You would’ve been so much cleverer, huh?”

“Definitely. If I had any intention to truly kill you, I would’ve snuffed you out in a far more competent manner. Employing brutality and force seems more appropriate.” 

Val simply shakes her head.  
“I am sure you believe you’d stand a chance against me, Ravage, but I’m afraid you would likely get closer to repeating Baras’ mistake.” 

Before Ravage can continue with any further murderous insinuations, Vowrawn looks in her direction and tilts his head a bit so that they can face each other better, while he smiles.  
“You might be glad to know that there are at least some of us who are pleased that you remain with us, Imperius, and that you were willing to risk your safety by coming here.” 

Val shrugs.  
“Well, I had to. Who else would keep you entertained during these meetings, old man?” 

This time, they hear him properly laugh instead.  
“I will admit that it would certainly be much more boring without you, my dear.” 

Their casual conversations continue only a short while longer, until the doors open again and another familiar face appears, strolling through the entrance with an aura of authority and overwhelming confidence – Zal’riva, the Emperor’s Wrath, gives the room a brief glance as she makes her way towards the opposite wall. Behind her, they can see Jaesa Willsaam, her apprentice, who stays by the doorway. The presence of Lord Wrath quiets most of the Councilors down and they wait expectantly. 

When she reaches her destination, she turns on her heel and places her hands at her hips, before she starts speaking, using a fairly commanding voice.  
“Members of the Dark Council, I welcome you to this special meeting that we have arranged today.” 

In a way, it is almost ironic how the Wrath welcomes the council to its own chambers, but none of them are willing to make that remark right now.  
Seeing as how neither Zal nor Val have been involved in these types of occasions before, she wonders if the twi’lek may have had some part in increasing the guards present or not.

“I am sure you are all aware why we have gathered here”, she continues. “This Dark Council have been broken for too long.  
Several months ago, you lost two valuable members of this Order, having fallen during assaults by the enemy. While they fought valiantly against our foes, they left behind a vacuum, a void which has been festering. We need to rectify that.” 

They see how she tries to relax her shoulders a bit, and Val figures that she must be tense because of having to remember this speech as best as she possibly can, to make it look natural. For a moment, she’s pretty sure that she can see how Zal shares a look with Jaesa, and the apprentice smiles and nods very briefly at her, before she proceeds.

“The Spheres without leaders have survived, as expected, but have had to scrounge together what directions their fallen Councilors had previously set out for them. This has created problems which have been difficult to solve.  
These organizations need guidance and unification, something that only a proper leader can provide.” 

Having faced forward during most of the speech so far, she now lets her gaze sweep the area, more slowly, as if addressing each and everyone one of them.

“Normally, the Emperor might have taken it upon himself to assign the correct individuals in these positions, but as you are all aware, he has been too busy with his own situation to actually care.  
However, as you have shown to be capable of in the past, this Dark Council has the ability to promote members of your own, through cooperation and processes of elimination.”

She waits for a moment, possibly trying to clear her throat and waiting to see if their reactions changes in any way, but there doesn’t seem to be any. She also gives Jaesa another look, who nods again. It seems a few more Councilors notices this time.

“With the absence of the Emperor’s Voice, I have been sent here instead, as the Emperor’s Wrath, to oversee the decisions being made and consolidate them once they are done.”  
She gestures with one hand.  
“Proceed.” 

As she stops, it looks to the Councilors as if she takes a deep breath, perhaps relieved to be done, but her expression remains firm.  
In the meantime, Marr rises from his seat, to gain the attention from his colleagues.  
“Darth Acharon was known to most of us as a capable and yet somewhat extreme leader of the Sphere of Biotic Science.  
During his time as the head of the organization, his discipline, drive for improvement and meritocratic mindset was what gained him respect and fear from his subordinates, but his knowledge of cybernetic enhancements was his foremost benefit to our society.”

He puts his hands behind his back, and sighs.  
“Many Sith respected him and while his methods were fairly divisive, it was unfortunate for us to lose his brilliance to the Republic.  
However, due to his fall, it spurred a call for someone else to rise to the challenge of taking charge of the power he left behind. As you all know, it is why we gathered and put forth two candidates which had the potential of replacing him.  
After that particular meeting was done with, several others stepped up to the plate, hoping to prove themselves just as much, but one by one, they either fell out or gave up.” 

His mask turns in various directions of the other members of the Council, and they also know that someone else is likely waiting for his speech to proceed as well, who probably waits outside.  
“The most recent to do so, was Darth Gravus. Despite initially showing interest in the position, he decided to step aside, in order to let his younger - and perhaps more capable of leadership – opponent take charge.”  
Marr turns to look at the door and raises his voice into higher volumes.  
“Darth Karrid, enter the chamber and step forth.” 

The entrance slides open and wandering into the room, comes the female falleen that Val became acquainted with not all too long ago, even if she’s still doubtful of Karrid’s intentions. The falleen strides inside, showing confident steps while she moves. Just like the time they met, she wears a set of purple, black and white robes. 

When she stops at the center of the room, she gives both sides a quick look, before bowing her head at the Emperor’s Wrath. Zal doesn’t do or say anything in return.  
“Darth Karrid”, Marr continues, “your understanding of Sith alchemy in conjunction with new technology has impressed many of our creative minds and opened the eyes of the Sith Order to your claims of greatness.  
Your determination and show of strength has brought your subordinates together, perhaps more so than Acharon ever did. We have respect for such an ability.  
It is therefore the Dark Council’s decision, that you shall rise from your current station and take your place among us, leading the Sphere of Biotic Science into a new era of success. Accept your role, and lead your peers to the heights they need to reach.” 

Karrid inclines her head somewhat in his direction, before she speaks.  
“You have all made the right decision to allow me this opportunity.”  
She gives both sides the chance to see her, before she continues.  
“My knowledge and vision for the future is precisely what this Order has a need for, and I am confident that I can do better and improve upon everything that my predecessor accomplished.  
While I do not share some of his more extreme values, I admired the discipline he tried to attain, and I shall attempt to emulate something similar.”

She starts to walk back and forth a bit from where she’s standing, perhaps to make sure that she’s not afraid to be in their presences, nor having their full attentions. Despite a slight dislike for her attitude, Val does admire that viewpoint. She knows, more than anyone, what kind of pressures that a non-human has to deal with in these halls. 

“I will prove myself to be an equal to you all”, Karrid states, “and you will come to respect me in a similar way that you may have done for Acharon. Perhaps you will even choose to follow my path. For the sake of your own ambitions, I hope you will.” 

Most of the people inside are mildly skeptical, but from the look of Arvade’s expression, she seems to enjoy it the least of all; possibly even gaining a certain distaste for Karrid, at least from an initial impression.  
At the same time, Karrid herself mostly glances in Ravage’s direction while she speaks the last bit, even though the head of Expansion and Diplomacy remains impassive, for once.

When Karrid comes to take her seat, she looks to her right at first, seeing the empty chair on that side, and then turns to the left. Her eyes meet Val’s, and while the mirialan expects something different to happen, Karrid merely nods at her. Hoping it’s a positive sign for the future, she responds in a similar fashion.

Once this is all done, seeing how Marr has sat down, Arvade stands up instead, being the next person to take control of the meeting. It’s not unusual for the oldest member of the Council to speak in here or express her opinions, but some of them were at least a little bit surprised when she showed interest in holding the speech for the next ascension. Most are glad to leave it to her, though, as she is bound to know just as much as Marr, or perhaps more, regarding the necessary rituals. 

“For several years, Darth Hadra was in a great position of power, as the head of the Sphere of Technology, known for her confidence, argumentative mindset and an understanding for how to always adapt.  
Hadra had, despite her temper, quite a brilliant mind. Her inventions and theories helped to evolve and alter several aspects of the Empire’s technological library and we would likely not have as much success in our endeavors of warfare, had she not been able to accomplish these tasks.  
If she had continued even further, I have no doubt that we could’ve easily surpassed all others in this field and reached a new era of victory and strength.”

Arvade sighs and shakes her head, eyes momentarily being lowered to the floor. Despite her otherwise fairly harsh exterior, there is a flash of either regret or sorrow on her features.

“Alas, this was not to be the case.  
Even though Hadra worked with methods and objects of the future, she held herself very close to the true philosophy of the Sith Order and for that, she shall always have my respect, even as her spirit may descend into the void.”

She gestures with her hand and looks up again, facing the door, similar to how Marr did previously. It seems to have closed after Karrid entered.

“Because of her fall, it has become important, as we all know, to promote a successor”, Arvade tells them, “and luckily, one has been chosen, after an unexpectedly short process of elimination.  
Darth Acina, enter our chambers and step forth.” 

Once more, the doors slide open, and another woman walks inside. However, unlike when Val last saw her, the human is wearing something much more fancier and flashier than when they met in the workshop. Her red robes appear far more ceremonial, with certain gold and silver ornaments, along with pieces of armor over her shoulders, chest, waist and arms. Because of how they’re placed and held up, Val assumes it must be at least mildly uncomfortable to wear, but Acina wanders forward without seeming even slightly perturbed. 

When she has shown herself to both side of the chambers, she also bows for the Emperor’s Wrath, before she lets Arvade proceed.  
“Darth Acina, your own ingenuity and technical prowess have shown to be virtually equal to Darth Hadra’s. I am very aware that there are those who say you have the potential to exceed everything she has done, if given the chance. I must say that such knowledge excites me and should give us all hope for the Empire’s future. After all, a student must, of course, always surpass their master – that is the Sith way.”

The members in the room can all see a small smile on Acina’s lips and it’s hard to tell whether it’s out of embarrassment or gratitude.  
In any case, Arvade herself appears thoughtful for a moment, considering whether she should mention the next part.

“However”, she proceeds, “this particular contest has been very…intriguing to observe. Compared to the clashes of minds and powers among the nominees of Biotic Science, the Sphere of Technology almost entirely unified behind your claim, Darth Acina. It was a…surprising and yet fascinating change. Few Sith have had such support of their peers.  
This is why we, members of the Dark Council, have decided to follow their wishes.”  
She motions towards the other side.  
“Rise and take your place among us, as you lead the Sphere of Technology into whatever challenges it must face.” 

Finally being given the chance, Acina moves slightly from her position and then does something Karrid did not – she bows once to each side of the chamber, before she talks.  
“Fellow Dark Councilors, I am honored to be here. Many months ago, I would not have anticipated this turn of events, nor did I wish for it. However, as Darth Arvade explained, my own Sphere and the ministries below me, believed too much in my capability to lead them, that I was unable to turn it down.”

She straightens herself a bit further and clears her throat.  
“By ascending into a position as your equal, it is my hope and wish that I shall be able to connect my Sphere to many of the others. I want to prove myself to be just as capable as Hadra, of course, but I have no interest in the animosity or the rivalries of the past.”

Acina gestures with her hand, once to each side.  
“I reach out my hand in cooperation to anyone who shares my vision, so that we can improve the Empire together.  
Thank you, for listening and for giving me this opportunity.” 

When the human finally approaches her seat, it appears that she gains mostly positive reactions from the majority of the other Councilors, with some seeming fairly surprised by such a display. There are those who have probably contemplated to hold similar speeches in the past, but likely been too worried at seeming weak. Acina did not show any hesitation in hers, however.  
Before she actually manages to sit down however, in between Karrid and Rictus, she shares a gaze with Val. She smiles towards the mirialan, and Val returns the expression, while also winking. 

Now that they’re all done, Zal steps forth, allowing the silence from the rest to continue.  
“And so, once more, the Dark Council has become whole. I urge you to do your utmost to keep it intact.  
We still have a victory to claim from the Republic, and we cannot do so if we remain splintered.  
I echo the feelings of Darth Acina”, she says, while also gesturing with a hand in the human’s direction, “and hope that you all understand how much you need each other. If I were you, I would take the offer which is extended.” 

She also looks into Acina’s eyes, and the new Councilors smiles appreciatively towards the Wrath. The Sith here are not as manipulated by words as the rest of the Empire may be, but an endorsement from the Emperor’s Wrath is nothing to scoff at. 

Zal then clears her throat and places her hands at her hips again.  
“This meeting is adjourned. Go with the Emperor’s blessing and expectations for the future. For the Empire!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Aren't you a little bit too much in love with Arvade, Claire?"_   
>  _Yeah well...she's cool, alright? We never get any powerful old pureblood ladies, so I give her all the space that I can. Sue me._
> 
> _Oh, and if you're wondering, Jaesa was actually there to help Zal, because she was afraid she'd forget part of her speech._   
>  _She didn't want to look bad in front of all the other Sith._


	58. The eye in between

After her return to Dromund Kaas, Valcera spent the next several days catching up on work and events around imperial territory, to see where she has to move her Sphere forward. It’s not that she tried to ignore everything in the Citadel while she was on Korriban, but her attention was instead drawn to the general area around Sith politics, something which always happens when the Dark Council convenes. It often absorbs everything surrounding it and forces everyone to focus everything they have on working through its intricate web. 

However, thanks to a very special employee, she almost never has to worry about getting lost when she returns, as this individual is very good at handling many tasks at once, and can update Val when she goes somewhere.  
As morning dawns on another day, Val is approaching this person at this time, while she’s heading for her office.

With Khem behind her, Val wanders safely through the corridors of her department and once she spots the woman next to the entrance of her working quarters, she raises a hand in greeting.  
“Good morning, Francine.”

Her assistant looks up from her terminal and gives her a rather polite smile.  
“Good morning, my lord. 

“How are you today, my dear?”

“Oh, I’m…I’m fine, thank you.” 

Val stops before she goes past the desk, while Khem wanders to stand not too far away from the entrance, as his place is usually out here.  
“Are you sure? You seem tired.”

Despite having tried to hide it with a bit of eye shadow, Francine can’t completely conceal the effects of what she’s lacking. In response, she offers a faint smile.  
“I…suppose you’re right, my lord. I might not have slept as much as I maybe should have. I’ve been trying to rectify it with some tea but, I had quite an evening yesterday.”

Val calms down somewhat, as she feared that there might have be another reason, but now gets more pleasant thoughts.  
“Oh? Were you having fun?”

“Oh yes, definitely. I was out with-“, she hesitates for a moment, “uh, two friends of mine. Although, we mostly spent time in their quarters.”

Normally, Val wouldn’t bother questioning her employees about who they associate with. After all, they’re allow to fraternize in whatever manner they wish.  
However, the way that Francine falters somehow gets Val’s attention.  
“Two friends? Anyone I might know?”

The Ensign seems to ponder it, perhaps wondering if it might be possible to just lie here but, figures that Val would somehow find out and she doesn’t want to get into trouble.  
“Yes, you…you probably do.  
…actually, I’m not sure why I said ‘probably’. You definitely do – I was invited to have some drinks with Ashara and Bejarah, in your apprentice’s apartment.”

Val arches a brow, before she slowly folds her arms.  
“I see. What were you doing?

“Not much, mostly having fun. Watched some vids together, spoke about frivolous things. It was nice, and rather relaxing.”  
She chuckles.  
“Unfortunately, I believe I may have drank too much. I tend to do that.” 

Val smiles, but there’s still something skeptical in her expression.  
“I did not know how far their…relationship had gotten. It seems I may have missed a lot of the progress, as it has happened in such a short time.  
I wonder if I should speak with Ash about Bejarah soon.”

Francine watches her for a moment and then nods briefly.  
“I understand, my lord, but if it’s any consolation, I do feel that they are a very nice and cute couple.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that they are, but I still believe that I may have to discuss the situation with them directly. After all, I played a part in allowing them to be together and I can’t just ignore the whole issue now.”

“Of course, I’m just saying that…they deserve a chance, in my opinion.”

Val considers telling her that she doesn’t specifically mean to say that they can’t be together, but then figures it’s best not to argue with her about it. Obviously, Francine doesn’t need to be pulled into this odd, almost family-like situation.  
Instead, she pushes it out of her mind, and focuses on something else.

“Well, back to the task at hand”, Val says.  
“Have I received any messages?”

Francine nods and turns her attention to the screen of her terminal.  
“Oh, you certainly have, my lord. There are always messages sent to you, but none of them currently require your personal touch.” 

These two usually have at least one weekly meeting where they discuss the general direction of what needs to be done and the contents of most received mails, reports and other messages. Based on that, Francine responds to them in the manner which Val has deemed necessary. This is why Val almost always trusts her assistant to handle it, as she has shown to be capable.  
The only time these meetings increase in number, is if something exceptionally important has happened, or if there’s some really vital mails which Francine can’t decide on her own.

For now, Val simply inclines her head, to confirm the Ensign’s choice.  
“Very good. How does my schedule look? Anything important right now?”

“Yes, you do have that meeting with Lord Xerajva, which she set up last week. She wished to speak with you about an expedition that she has been interested in organizing.” 

Val recalls the name of one of the younger purebloods who actually requested to join her Sphere only a few months ago, which was a pleasant surprise.  
“Ah, of course, I remember. When is that?”

“Half an hour, my lord.”

“Hmm. I see. Could you push it forward another half hour?”

Francine nods and begins to make the alteration in the terminal.  
“I can send her a message about it. Do you wish me to give her any specific reason for the change?”

“Yes, tell her that I have something…urgent to deal with, which shouldn’t take too long, but the meeting will have to wait just a little bit.” 

“I understand. I shall tell her right away.”

Val moves towards Francine and pats her shoulder in thanks.  
“Oh, and another thing – if anyone comes by my office before I’ve unlocked the doors, send them away. I will be busy, and won’t have time to talk to anyone, no matter who it is. Well, unless the Citadel is being bombarded right this instant, I suppose.” 

Francine smiles and looks around the area, seeing some of the imperial soldiers which stands ready by certain parts of the walls within the nearby corridors.  
“Of course, my lord. With the increased guards you assigned recently, I am sure that no troublemakers will be able to do anything.” 

Val winks at her and then proceeds to enter her office, locking the entrance behind her.  
Putting her hand into her pocket, she lifts out a personal scanner from it and begins to examine the room, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Thankfully, she locates nothing, and when she is done, she continues towards her desk.  
She walks around to the small area behind her chair and when she pokes a specific spot, she feels how her shoe connects with a virtually invisible button, which she uses to open up a hatch. From there, she grabs a very special and encrypted holo-communicator. 

She sits down on her seat and then pushes in a certain frequency on the device, leaning back and waits as patiently as she possibly can.  
About twenty seconds go by, until someone finally responds, and a familiar figure appears as a miniature hologram – Cierah, the former Cipher Nine. 

“Ah, there you are!”, Val says, while breathing out in relief.  
“I was getting worried.”

The one-eyed former agent looks at her with the minor frown she always seems to have on her brow and places her arms behind her back.  
“I apologize for not having responded to your messages for the past week, my lord. I had some issues I needed to deal with.” 

“Issues? Anything critical?”  
Val doesn’t want to sound all too worried, but this agent is the cleverest spy she has ever encountered, even though she will admit she doesn’t have loads of experience with that type. However, it is rather concerning if even she has problems.

Cierah merely shakes her head, however.  
“Nothing I cannot deal with.”

“Are you sure? If I can help in any way, I will.” 

“A kind offer, but unnecessary. We, unfortunately, have to expect these occasional gaps in communication. I still have many enemies and sometimes, they make an attempt at capturing or killing me. Naturally, they will never succeed. Not as long as they play on my level.”

Val isn’t sure what she should say, as Cierah rarely divulges who exactly it is that targets her. It’s either because she doesn’t fully trust Val, or because she doesn’t wish to endanger her.  
“If you say so.”

“Besides, my safety is not the one we should be the most concerned with right now, but yours. The attempt on your life has become a topic of discussion within several intelligence and information circles.” 

Val sighs and rolls her eyes.  
“So, the spies gossip about me? Charming.” 

“It is their foremost activity, my lord.”

She shakes her head now instead, figuring it must be of some use.  
“Well, I will admit that the event itself was rather harrowing, but the aftermath has been very annoying. I’ve had to deal with a lot of people overreacting.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard.”

Val arches a questioning brow.  
“Have you?”

“Aye. The news has spoken of the event itself, but Lord Wrath gave me the summary of the meeting you had with your team.” 

An intriguing notion, and one Val hadn’t expected. How much does Cierah talk to Zal’riva, and what does the twi’lek actually divulge in terms of details? Probably best not to question it. Zal did vouch for Cierah when this all began and she’s one of the few that Val feels that she can completely trust.  
“It’s good that you’re up-to-date then.”

“Indeed.”  
She believes she can see a slight glimmer in Cierah’s eye.  
“I must say that I am fairly impressed how you managed to take care of the assassin yourself. Even most Sith would have faltered in that situation, with a few exceptions.”

Val smirks, feeling amused to hear the faint praise.  
“Well, I’m not without experience when it comes to these types of situations, even if this was a bit different from the previous attacks I’ve had to face.” 

“True. However, someone also mentioned that you were…undressed at the time.” 

“Well, me and Lana had been quite busy a few hours earlier. My clothes were probably strewn across the floor.” 

Cierah just shakes her head.  
“I believe I know someone who would be delighted to hear of this.” 

Val arches her brow momentarily, but figures that it’s probably not important.  
“I’m glad I can entertain them then, I suppose.  
I assume you have tried to investigate the perpetrators?” 

“Yes, of course. Unfortunately, I have yet to locate anything useful.  
Despite extensive searches across multiple networks and regions, these people continue to elude me.  
Whoever is in charge of this organization, they are obviously not fussed about the lives of their subordinates, with how quick and often they are disposed of.”

Val folds her arms and considers what’s being said. She’s not sure if Cierah’s tone is a sign of her being troubled or impressed.  
“Well, if you are having problems to locate them as well, I sense I may have to increase our danger assessment of them even further.”

“I wish I could say that such an analysis isn’t justified, but I rarely face someone who knows their way through the shadows this well.”

“Do you believe it might be someone who is familiar with your techniques and methods?”

Cierah nods curtly and diverts her eye to the side.  
“It is entirely possible, yes.”

“With that in mind, can you think of any individuals capable of this?”

She takes a few moments to think harder on this angle, but then shakes her head.  
“Sorry, my lord, but no, I cannot. Not anyone who I wouldn’t have found by now, at least.” 

“Personally, I suspect it is some kind of imperial, at least. Who else would know of our operations?”

Cierah raises a hand to scratch her chin in thought.  
“I would never discount imperial involvement, of course, but in this particular matter, I doubt it.” 

“Why?”

“The Empire is good at what it does, and always has been, but after the dismantling of Imperial Intelligence, I feel rather certain that they wouldn’t be able to escape my observational skills.  
Besides, I still have enemies on the outside, which may be just as guilty, or perhaps more so.” 

Val tilts her head curiously.  
“Anything you can tell me about these…outside elements?”

“I apologize, my lord, but I cannot provide you with any details just yet. I need to confirm certain information before we can speak of such topics.  
I ask you to trust me, at least for now, that I will find your enemies.” 

Knowing she has no other choice, Val shrugs and leans back in her seat.  
“Very well, continue what you’re doing and I shall search where I can as well.”

“Thank you. Your understanding is very appreciated.”

She actually has a lot more questions on this field, but Val figures it’s best to postpone them, as Cierah likely can’t respond to them right now anyway.  
She decides to move on with the conversation to the next stage instead.  
“Have you heard anything about the Dark Council’s doings during the past few weeks? Not sure if you have been too busy.”

“Obviously, I have. Even if I have to deal with dangers, it doesn’t mean I ever let imperial events slip out of my radar. In fact, I recently attained a copy of the recording for the ascension of the newest members.”

Val smiles and snorts somewhat amusedly. This doesn’t surprise her in the slightest.  
“Good to hear. Any opinions?”

The agent shrugs.  
“They have not changed since last you asked me, my lord. Not much, at least.  
Karrid showed to be about as aggressive in her speech as I had expected. She wants to show that she is capable, but on the Sith’s terms.  
Acina’s plea was…intriguing. I suppose that element was the most unusual out of what I had predicted.  
I hope you have reached out to her already?”

The smirk returns to Val’s lips then.  
“Naturally. I did so not all too many weeks after her nomination. Or, well, technically I stumbled into her, but we have established an understanding between us. She already seems to like me, and I suppose I feel the same.”

“Good. My advice is to keep this intact, as it may be valuable at some point.”  
She sighs briefly.  
“As for Karrid…it may be best to stay neutral for now. I am uncertain whether she can be trusted or not.”

“You don’t like her?”

“My opinion on her personality is irrelevant. I simply don’t trust her methods, nor her ambitions.”

Val nods in slight agreement, despite the question.  
“I see what you mean. I’ve spoken to her and she can be…somewhat unnerving.”

“Not surprising.  
Of course, they are not the only Dark Councilors to keep an eye on, nor are they the only ones that I’ve recently investigated.” 

And now they come to some of the most fascinating aspects of speaking with this agent. Val has come to understand that Cierah is very useful for gaining information on her ‘rivals’, even though she prefers not to view most of them that way.  
“Anything new of note?”

“Yes. I have been following some of them extra carefully, and their moves through the shadows. Marr has caught my eye.”

Val raises her brow in mild confusion.  
“Marr? What has he done?”

“His game right now has been fairly bold, and I wonder if he has something quite big on his agenda.”

Suddenly, it becomes a bit more obvious to Val what they may be speaking of, as she is aware of some of Marr’s plans.  
“Ah, uh…have you heard of a certain operation that he has been planning?”

“The attack on Ilum? Yes, do not worry about that, my lord. I know of it, and your involvement as well. But his agenda reaches further than that.  
It appears that he has been interacting with elements both inside and outside of the Empire, which I find questionable. I trust him to defend our home with everything he has, but I hope he realizes what might happen if he goes too far.” 

Val isn’t sure exactly what she might mean, and since Cierah is rather vague, she figures there is no reason to ask.  
“I see. Well, Marr has always seemed rather capable to me, so I assume he can handle it.”

“We shall see, I suppose.  
At the same time, the only one who actually worries me, is Malgus.”

Now this sounds even more curious. Why would he be a concern?  
“Malgus? Isn’t he just out on the field and with his fleets?”

“He is, and he handles most of the frontline action from this fleet, but it’s far from the only activity that he has been busying himself with.”

“Go on.”

“From everything I’ve been able to observe, Malgus is trying quite hard to make friends across several sectors of the galaxy, far outside the Empire.  
The Hutt Cartel, mandalorian clans and other alien factions are some of those which Malgus are speaking to very often.” 

Val looks around searchingly, knowing this isn’t specifically suspicious in and of itself. A lot of Sith try to talk with other factions, especially to gain something for the sake of the Empire, or simply to make some be neutral in the war, to keep away from the Empire’s onslaught.  
“Do you know what they’ve been discussing, in more detail?”

“On the surface level, it would appear that he is merely creating stronger ties between these people and the Empire. However, one must always look below the surface.  
Personally, I suspect there may be more behind this sudden urge for diplomacy with various groups and I believe it may be more tied to his ambitions than anything else.”

She may have a point, but Val is doubtful as to whether Cierah is merely being paranoid or not.  
“That’s always possible, but at the same time, many Sith may be accused of this.”

“True enough, but Malgus is a particularly alarming individual.  
He has been somewhat of a dissenter before, and has never hidden his wish for increased power, beyond the Dark Council.  
He has constantly questioned the Emperor’s authority, and often other members of your Order.  
All I am saying is, keep an eye directed towards him at all times, my lord, just in case.” 

Val sighs briefly and nods, knowing she needs to indulge the agent, just to not have an argument.  
“Very well, I shall do as you ask.  
Do you have any updates about the war?”

Cierah seems to lean out of image for a moment, as if she checks something, but quickly returns.  
“I do, but I believe you won’t find it all too surprising.  
It is going fairly well so far. The Empire is gaining more ground than we’re losing, and the Republic is faltering from the persistent onslaught. I think that constantly staying on the defensive is very dangerous for their morale, and we need to seize upon that.”

She doesn’t mention it right now, but Val isn’t much of a fan of the war itself, nor the Empire’s methods of trying to spread their power this way, but she’s in the minority among the Dark Council. Even Cierah seems to be quite in favor of it, at least for now. Then again, it’s always difficult to know exactly what this agent prefers.

“However, we should not get all too overconfident”, Cierah continues, “especially as there has been some increasing incidents of infighting over the last few years.”

“I suppose I can be blamed for that to a certain extent.”

Cierah hesitates for a moment, before she nods.  
“Perhaps, but you did what was right. Simply switching leaders would not be all too devastating for the Empire, especially when you are a far better choice than Thanaton.  
What I’m most concerned of, is the time that transpired after the last war.  
The Cold War was not particularly beneficial for the Empire, as it made many Sith focus too much on themselves. The Treaty of Coruscant may have been a mistake, in hindsight.”

It is Val’s turn to divert her eyes this time, not wishing to fully express her disagreement.  
“Perhaps, depending on our viewpoint.”

“On top of this, the absence of the Emperor, who used to be such a unifying element to us for centuries, is dangerous to the entire existence of our society.  
It is possible to disagree with his methods and some of the rules he implemented, but it seems clear that we would not have survived without his guidance for long, as there needs to be an aspect of control.  
Either someone has to take his place or something has to change on a deeper level, unless we wish to risk letting things take a turn for the worse.”

Val watches her with interest, raising a hand to rub her chin slightly.  
“You make this sound very serious, Cipher. You must be really concerned then.”

Cierah nods and there’s a sincerity not just to her voice, but her expression.  
“In the last major war without our Emperor, over a millennium ago, it should be obvious that we lost mostly due to inner conflicts.  
Sith tend to get too ambitious and eager to gain power for themselves rather than our society as a whole. I am afraid that history may repeat itself at some point.” 

From the tone, it seems to imply that she believes it might happen soon.  
Val looks troubled, as she realizes there is quite a bit of truth in her belief.  
“I know how you feel, but I still have hope that we will be able to change our current standing before something so drastic occurs.”

“I share this hope with you, my lord, for all our sakes.  
For now, I wish you good luck in your future endeavors, until next time we speak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For anyone interested, I can tell you that I usually listen to the song[Catharsis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75RX4c-gB54), from the Shadowrun: Dragonfall soundtrack, when I write Cierah._   
>  _This isn't just because it's one of my favorite games ever, but also because the tune itself, to me, manages to capture the somber, uneasy and slightly mysterious feel of Cierah, or Cipher Nine in general._


	59. Familial clash

During the past few months, Ashara has been able to see a certain change in those who work for the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, especially among imperials who are not Sith. Valcera’s leadership is inspiring a lot of them, and despite certain complaints about aliens at first, some seem quite eager to accept that they may have been wrong. This is why the influx of a small number of non-humans in various positions haven’t met quite the opposition that may have been expected.  
For the most part, however, Ash has felt this change in attitude towards herself. More people are greeting her with respect and don’t seem to scoff at her very presence. This definitely does not include everyone, but she finds it quite enjoyable to wander through the halls of their department in the Imperial Citadel, without having to feel gazes of scorn upon her from every angle.

Despite this refreshing prospect, the area where she still feels the most comfortable around, is within her master’s office. And this doesn’t just include Val either, but also the woman she currently sees sitting not far from the door, in a booth of her own.  
As Ash gets close, she raises a hand and waves it briefly.  
“Good morning, Francine.” 

The Ensign looks up from the screen on her terminal and Ash notices how Francine immediately begins to smile.  
“Oh, Ash! Good morning! How are you today?” 

She stops a bit in front of the desk and puts her hands behind her back.  
“I am fine, thank you. Is everything alright with you?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Not great but, I’ve had it worse, I suppose.”

It is not all too surprising for some of the others that Ash has befriended Francine at this point and they have become at least fairly close. She was also the first to openly show her support of Ash’s relationship with Bejarah.  
However, Ash becomes a bit concerned when hearing the current tone in her voice.  
“I see. Did the date last night not go very well then?” 

Francine offers a smile, but there’s definitely something skeptical to it.  
“Well, it was…decent enough, I suppose.”

“It doesn’t sound like you believe that.” 

Francine sighs, her shoulders slumping as she places her arms against the desk.  
“I think I may have been a bit foolish, that’s all. I got nervous and, well, I tend to ramble when I do.” 

Ash displays a small smile.  
“Yes, I’ve noticed.” 

“Hey, don’t just agree with me!”  
She shakes her head when Ash chuckles.  
“Anyway, yeah, I’m not sure how they felt about that. It didn’t feel like a solid outcome, to be honest.”

“That you talk a lot does not necessarily have to be a bad thing. I quite enjoy it. Perhaps they did too? You should not let it deter you.” 

“Maybe not…”

“Your date did not run out on you, did they?” 

“True enough, but I’m still uncertain if I can call this a success. I…guess I’ll have to call them again later, and just see how it goes.”

Ash nods curtly.  
“I agree. You shouldn’t make any unnecessary assumptions, before you know for sure.” 

As they stand there and talk, they suddenly notice another individual coming their way from the corridor to the left of Ash. Bejarah has become a familiar presence in these halls by now, after having worked for Val for quite a while. Not that people don’t still regard her with suspicion, but they can’t do much when she has the favor of the woman in charge.  
However, Ash certainly hadn’t expected to see her today and widens her eyes slightly.

“Bejarah?” 

The rattataki displays a small and somewhat sly smile as she wanders closer to her.  
“Hello there, beautiful.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

Beja doesn’t stop until she’s right by Ash’s side, takes her hand and leans close enough to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Despite that she hasn’t gotten used to such a public display of affection, Ash does still enjoy it. However, it doesn’t stop some heat from flushing to her face, even though they do this quite often.  
“I’m here to meet Val”, Beja tells her.

“What, now?”

“Yup.” 

Ash blinks in confusion, as she recalls hearing her master say that she wanted to meet her at this time, but not mentioning anyone else. Feeling some suspicion growing, she looks at Francine.  
“Will there be someone else joining us for this meeting?” 

Francine clears her throat and makes a show of checking the schedule, but Ash has a feeling that it is quite forced.  
“Uh, well…let’s see…”  
She clicks on the keyboard to her terminal for a while, trying to stall things for a few moments longer than needed.  
“No, it looks like there’s just the two of you. No one else invited.”

Ash keeps staring at her, furrowing her brow to a small degree.  
“Did master Valcera plan this?” 

In return, Francine looks quite unsure, hesitating how to defend herself, or possibly Val.  
“Listen, I…I told her to be more clear and honest with the two of you. She just didn’t agree with me.” 

Knowing that this would happen one day, she still doesn’t feel prepared for it. Ash sighs and shakes her head, but Beja seems highly amused.  
“Ah, c’mon Ash, it’ll be fine. Let’s just walk in there and face her. If she has something to criticize, we’ll take it.”

“But, Bejarah…”

Ash doesn’t get much further than that, as Beja still holds her hand and pulls her towards the door. As it’s not locked, it slides open for them and they see Val sitting on the far side of the room, behind her desk.  
She turns her eyes to the entrance at the same time and rests her arms against each other on top of the desk.

“Ah, there you are”, she says. “It’s good to see you both.” 

Despite the friendly attitude, they can see something quite serious in her expression. Once the doors have closed behind them, Ash breathes in deeply, hoping it will help steady her mind somehow.  
In comparison, Beja appears to find the whole situation quite funny.  
“Right, so we’re gonna have the mom talk now, huh?” 

Whatever she had planned, Val suddenly looks confused instead.  
“…the what?” 

“The mom talk. It’s where you get this super serious, scolding and kinda condescending tone, to be honest, and you wanna discuss where things might go wrong, what we should consider, etcetera.  
Sometimes, you also try to carefully show where we might be mistaken and should rethink our choices. Or that’s what I experienced last time, anyway.” 

Val’s mouth hangs open, as she’s both surprised and somewhat offended.  
“Excuse me?! I-…that wasn’t my plan at all! I intended to discuss…completely different things!”

Beja lets go of Ash’s hand and smirks as she folds her arms.  
“Uh-huh. Like what?” 

“Like…the general state of this relationship you’re having, and some questions I might have had.” 

“And not any of the elements I mentioned?”

They stare at each other for a few moments, before Val gains a slightly guilty look in her eyes.  
“Partially, perhaps.” 

Beja continues to be rather amused and shakes her head.  
“We’ve done this before, Val. I know what you’re like.” 

Val sighs as she leans back in her chair.  
“I don’t know why you have given it such a name, though. You’re my age, and Ash is just a bit younger than both of us!”

“Age doesn’t matter, as it’s the mindset and the way you like to act that counts.”

Sensing that this might turn into an argument instead, Ash raises her hand to place it along Beja’s arm, hoping to calm her down.  
“Please, let’s not fight, okay?” 

“Tsk, don’t worry, Ash, we’re not. If we were, there’d be a lot more yelling.” 

“Well, your voices are still rather loud at this point.” 

Val rises from her chair and steps back from the desk, walking around it and closing the distance between them.  
“Listen, all I really want is an explanation of what’s going on. I know that the two of you were becoming closer, but I hadn’t expected it to proceed at this speed.”

Putting their hands together once more, Ash lets her arm brush against Beja’s, as she decides to explain for them.  
“As you know, master, I showed an interest for Bejarah quite a while ago now. I acted in the way you recommended and tried to display my affection, even though it was…difficult at first.”

Bejarah smirks again.  
“Yeah, she’s not very good with words.”

Ash rolls her eyes before she continues.  
“Anyway, when we had that date at the opera-“

“Which you forgot to mention was a date.”

Ash scowls slightly and puts a finger over Beja’s lips, which almost makes her laugh.  
“Shh! As I was saying, that is when I was able to express my interest for her and well, she showed an equal amount for me.  
We started off quite slowly, but the general attraction between us kept pulling us closer together. At first, we simply met on rather public areas, but soon relocated to more private quarters. We spent an increasing amount of time in my apartment and currently, we almost only meet there, as it’s the most stable place for us in Dromund Kaas.”

Beja nods in agreement, and as she’s free to talk again, she takes the opportunity.  
“True, although we do spend most of our time together in her bed.”

She chuckles when Ash elbows her gently, and despite that she tries to hide it, Ash feels another blush arriving.  
Val can clearly see that they care for each other, even though they mess around, and it makes her feel quite hesitant.  
“I see. Has she, erm, moved in with you now then?” 

Ash looks mildly surprised at the suggestion before she shakes her head.  
“Oh, no, no! She hasn’t. She just spends a lot of time there.” 

Beja turns a sly smile towards Val.  
“A bit concerned about the inevitable?” 

Val exhales and folds her arms.  
“No, not particularly”, she says, but it’s the opposite of what she’s actually feeling.  
“Look, I don’t wish to…judge your relationship-”

“But you will”, Beja remarks.

Val raises a hand and points at her.  
“No! No, I won’t.  
…I probably won’t.”

She sighs once more and returns to crossing her arms over her chest again. Val is currently trying to walk the line in the conversation between being skeptical, caring and approving. She doesn’t wish to go too far into either, but it’s a very delicate balance which she can easily screw up with just a few words. 

“However,” she continues, “you have to consider some of the more difficult aspects you might face. The Sith ways regarding this scenario is not always easy to deal with.”

Ash arches one of her eyebrows, not quite certain of her angle.  
“What are you talking about, master?”

“Well, consider the facts. You are Sith, Ash, and despite being only an apprentice right now, it is very likely that you will gain rivals and foes on your way up the ladder of ranks, if you don’t have any already. Even if you might not seek them out, it’s very possible that they appear regardless.  
Bejarah is not Sith, and therefore is at risk of being heavily targeted, in order for these people to weaken your position.” 

Beja snorts, unsure if she should be angry about the implications or find it funny somehow.  
“Oh c’mon, Val. You can’t seriously believe that I’m unable to defend myself against a bunch of Sith, can you?”

“I’m not saying you can’t, but you have to admit that Force users do have a certain advantage against you.” 

“Pft, yeah, I’m sure the ones I’ve killed in the past felt that way, just before they got blasted.” 

Val shakes her head, thinking that Beja isn’t taking this seriously enough, but Ash tries to analyze it further and tilts her head curiously.  
“Does this mean you don’t approve of us being together, master?” 

Realizing that she may have made a small mistake, Val raises both hands defensively.  
“Wait, no! That is not what I’m saying either.  
I do…support this relationship”, she says, somewhat reluctantly, “but I am also concerned for what may happen to you. I don’t wish for either of you to get hurt, neither physically, nor emotionally.” 

Ash looks at her, and isn’t entirely convinced by her words.  
“That is understandable.”

Val begins to pace around the floor a bit, diverting her eyes elsewhere.  
“I never really expected for this to happen, when I first introduced Bejarah to the team. That my friend would get involved with my apprentice so deeply, was certainly not something I was trying to facilitate.” 

They both watches her, trying to discern what she’s feeling, and Ash eventually shrugs.  
“Well, neither did I, of course. I wasn’t even sure about having her in our group to begin with, but Bejarah managed to slowly ease all of my doubts.”

Beja smirks and runs her thumb at the back of Ash’s hand.  
“So, I’m like an infection you can’t get rid of.”

Ash emits a faint gasp.  
“...no! That’s not what I intended to-“ 

She stops when Beja laughs and nudges their shoulders together.  
“Hey, I was kidding. I’m glad that I convinced you I was better than what you thought. I love beating the odds.” 

While Ash may roll her eyes, she is unable to stop herself from smiling as well.  
Val glances between the two and she’s caught in the middle of wanting to be happy for them and questioning how long this may last.  
“Well, I must admit that I also feel responsible that this relationship began in the first place.” 

Beja turns her attention to Val, and her own joyful exterior dims somewhat.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I endorsed your relationship by giving you the opportunity, even though I had not been able to anticipate how quickly this would move forward. I should have thought my actions through much further.” 

Obviously, Beja doesn’t agree with this assessment and Ash feels another verbal bout starting again.  
“Val, that doesn’t matter. Even if you had tried to stay out of this, we would’ve likely ended up together eventually. The attraction was there before you even did anything.” 

“Was it, though? I invited you into this team and nothing would’ve started to begin with, if I hadn’t hired you.”

“I meant after I came here, you idiot!” 

Ash clears her throat, trying to get them both to look at her, which they do.  
“Well”, she starts, “I do agree that master Valcera’s advice was important and I cared a lot about it. It was why I chose to proceed and had she discouraged me, I might have held back.”

Beja calms down a little bit and nods briefly. She does know how important Val is to her, and that she has influenced Ash’s progress quite a lot.  
“I…guess you have a point.” 

She decides to focus on Val shortly after.  
“However, I don’t think you should be concerned about either of us, master. I have already faced a lot of hardship here in the Empire, which you probably know of.  
Many Sith treat me quite harshly, because of what species I am, where I came from and the nature of my personality. I am unlike a lot of Sith and many show a lack of respect for it.”

Val stays silent for a moment, before she inclines her head somewhat.  
“True enough, I suppose.” 

“You should know by now that I don’t care about any of this, and I don’t intend to stop being who I am, no matter what they feel.  
If necessary, I am ready to defend myself and Bejarah, even though I am sure that she can protect herself to a certain degree.”  
The gaze she displays for Val is one of sincerity and determination – a look that Val feels is rather familiar, as it’s one she can often find in her own eyes.  
“To me, it will always be more important what I want for my own life, than what anyone else tries to impose on me. You taught me this, master. After all, is it not still our purpose to change the Empire for the better? To make them see that there is an alternative to what they have always believed?”

“It is, but-“

“Then surely, the change we should look for is not just on a societal or leadership level, but on personal ones too. This should include love and relationships of any kind, as well as other private matters.” 

After she is done, both of the other women have a difficulty of finding the words they want. For Val, it is because she falters when she has to face the prospect of someone using what she has always believed against her, especially in a moment like this.  
However, despite the lengthy and reasonable argument, Val hesitates regarding a single word.  
“So, do you really… _love_ her, then?” 

This wasn’t quite the question she had expected in response, and because she doesn’t have an immediate answer, Beja manages to intervene.  
“Uh, what do you mean by that? Are you saying she can’t?”

Val rolls her eyes and looks at Ash.  
“Please, darling, continue.”

Ash opens her mouth again, but Beja raises a hand to interrupt her.  
“No no no, hold on! What was that flippant tone you used?”, she asks, with a small sneer imbued in her expression.

“I’m just asking, Bejarah.” 

“Why? Because you believe she can’t love me?”

Val sighs and shakes her head.  
“I didn’t say that.” 

“You meant it.”

“I did not! Don’t put words in my mouth.” 

Beja makes sure to hold Ash’s hand a bit tighter, perhaps to indicate how serious she is.  
“Look, I know you, Val, and you don’t ask stuff like that without a reason. Especially not with that tone.”

“What tone?! I simply asked a question! Am I not allowed to do that anymore?”

“It’s not that you asked it, it’s the way you did it! I see through your banthashit.”

“You _see_ the words I speak, do you?”

Beja narrows her eyes towards Val.  
“Don’t give me that shit. It’s a figure of speech, you ass!”

“Well, I can’t ever be sure with you, can I? You find problems where they don’t exist, especially in my words!”

“Maybe if you tried to be a bit sincerer and not so snarky all the time, I wouldn’t have to distrust them!”

“And that’s coming from you?! If there’s anyone who could possibly compete with me, it’s miss ‘ridiculously overconfident’ Bejarah!” 

“Oh c’mon, I don’t even get close to your levels! Just because I know how good I am, it doesn’t mean I’m made of 110% sarcasm.” 

Val frowns at her.  
“Well, perhaps I need all of that just to deal with you!”

While they’re about to continue, both of them get distracted by a soft sound to the side – that of Ash’s giggle. They were getting ready to bicker probably for another hour or so, until one of them gives in, or they find a common ground, but it appears that Ash stood ready to provide it for them. They both feel themselves calming down somewhat as Ash looks at them.

“You know, you can be quite cute and funny when you get like this”, she says.

Val exhales again and crosses her arms, while Beja feels herself smiling.  
“Yeah, I guess”, Beja comments, before looking at Val once more and raises a hand to pat her shoulder.  
“Hey, I’m glad that you care. It means a lot that you take this seriously and at least seem to give us a chance.” 

“I agree. Your opinion always matters to me, master”, Ash tells her.

Feeling how the softened aspect of the situation is winning, Val decides to step back and figures that it might be best to discard any major criticisms for now.  
“Well, someone has to. Might as well be me.”  
She turns to her desk and wanders towards it in a slow pace, but glances over her shoulder before she reaches her destination.  
“I suppose that you have my blessing, then. Not much else I can do right now.” 

Both of them are rather surprised to hear it, but the smile on Ash’s lips turns several degrees brighter.  
“Thank you, master! It…it means a lot to hear you say that.” 

“I don’t say it lightly, so I hope you take this seriously.” 

In spite of this comment, Beja still smirks at Ash.  
“See? Told ya – mom talk.”

Val widens her eyes, but then she groans and swirls around to face them. They see that she struggles with something and appears to get flustered, before she points at the door.  
“Get out of my office!” 

Ash smiles and Beja laughs while she pulls her girlfriend back towards the door to leave.  
After they exit, Val leans back and sits down on the edge of her desk. She rubs a hand along her forehead and has to try to collect herself. She’s uncertain whether she despises or reluctantly enjoys being called that and it frustrates her that she can’t decide. 

She takes a deep breath and emits it slowly, before she returns to her desk and begins to check some of her work again. However, even though she tries to forget about it, she can’t get it out of her mind, and while this goes on for several minutes, she’s unable to defeat these thoughts.  
Eventually, she gets back up and hurries towards the door, letting her gaze sweep the corridor outside.  
Francine is by her desk, as always, and doesn’t seem to notice that Val is just standing there. 

“Francine?”

The assistant now shifts her position to better face Val.  
“Yes, my lord?”

“Am I…motherly?” 

Francine appears to be confused at the question and doesn’t quite know what to say. Probably not the kind of thing she had expected to hear.  
“…what?” 

Val continues to stare at her, before she grimaces and waves dismissively.  
“Actually, don’t answer that.” 

When she proceeds back into her office, Francine continues to seem quite bewildered and wonders what brought this on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes I almost feel like Ash uses "master" as a replacement word for "mother". Don't tell Val._


	60. The call of destiny

From within one particular apartment in Kaas City, with the name ‘Beniko’ attached, very few noises are usually heard. Neighbors have never had reason to complain, nor have they really noticed much activity at all. It’s sometimes difficult for them to be sure whether anyone actually lives there, or if this person is just not home very often. Whoever it is, she certainly doesn’t participate in any community activities nor makes herself known.  
Today, however, they get confirmation that the apartment at least isn’t empty, nor is it always silent. A gentle and rather slow tune is played from some kind of speakers, and while it’s not all too loud, it’s apparent that those within are enjoying themselves. Or, well, trying to, at least.

If it’s one thing Val isn’t particularly good at, it’s coordinated movement in some kind of creative fashion. ‘Dancing’ is what they usually call it, and it’s something she has never fully been able to comprehend.  
Some of it may be based on a reluctance of the past, when certain things were enforced on her of what to do. Her lack of moving gracefully was something others derided her for, but she ignored it as much as possible and tried not to encourage anyone to teach her, which did succeed.

However, it can’t be entirely blamed on those unfortunate times, as a lack of coordination and a fairly poor sense for musical rhythm certainly plays rather vital roles as well. Neither of these elements are ones that Val has tried to hide however; in fact, she talks about them quite often, if any similar subject is ever raised, just to keep herself out of people’s minds and wishes to suggest what she can or should do. It seems that not everyone is as eager to listen.

Following the slow tune, mostly focused on a piano’s gradual guidance, Lana tries to lead Val to the best of her abilities. One of her hands is placed at the Councilor’s back, while Val has her own resting just above Lana’s shoulder on the same arm. On the other side, their fingers are instead intertwined, with Val holding just a little bit tighter.  
Some of the furniture has been pushed closer to the walls, to give them both more space, but even as Lana feels rather secure in her steps, her companion does the complete opposite. Val’s eyes are constantly drawn to the ground, trying to make sure she’s not doing anything wrong.

And then, just as she believes that she has finally grasped the correct order, it happens again. Val steps on one of Lana’s feet, gasps slightly and stops.  
“Dammit! Ugh, I’m sorry, again.”

Lana emits a chuckle and shakes her head.  
“It’s alright. I told you, it doesn’t hurt.”

“No, but…I shouldn’t be stomping all over you, should I?”  
Val closes her eyes and groans.  
“Why is this so difficult? It’s frustrating!”

Trying to calm her girlfriend down, Lana gently strokes her hand over Val’s back. Even though they’re dancing, they’re not exactly in fancy clothes. Lana is dressed in simple black pants and dark blue blouse, while Val wears a long red skirt and a sleeveless shirt with a lowered neckline. Val did insist that they wear shoes, just so she wouldn’t hurt Lana. The advisor herself isn’t particularly bothered about it, though. It’s not like Val is heavy, or anything.

“It’s fine, really.”

“How is it fine? I keep failing!”

Lana smiles and shakes her head.  
“I don’t care that you’re not perfect, Val. I’m simply enjoying our time together.”

The sentiment evaporates some of the steam that was keeping Val going and she sighs, while lowering her gaze.  
“I still can’t believe that I allowed you to convince me to do this.”

“Hmm, not sure I would call it ‘convincing’. I didn’t try very hard.”

“Yes, you did! You kept telling me how it wouldn’t be a big deal and how it would be ‘just for fun’.”

Lana tilts her head amusedly, somehow seriously enjoying that Val keeps trying to find excuses for them to stop.  
“Are we not having fun? And I would say it’s not a big deal, as it’s just the two of us, alone, in my apartment. No one can see you.”

Val rolls her eyes, not quite satisfied with that response.  
“Yeah, of course it’s just us. If there was anyone else here, I’d have to kill them, to stop them from telling anyone else what transpired.”

While it may be an exaggeration, Lana does wonder if Val actually might do something similar to anyone intruding. What would happen if Lana recorded this and showed some of the team? Probably best not to even think about it.  
Instead, she changes the position of her hand, from Val’s back to her chin and caresses it gently.

“You’re always so dramatic.”

Val isn’t amused by the statement and how much fun Lana seems to have.  
“No, I’m not. I’m merely being realistic. I would do it, trust me.”

“If you say so.  
Personally, I feel that you’re not quite as bad as you claim. At least not from what I’ve seen so far.”

In return, Val gives her a confused gaze, not sure if she’s mocking her or being genuine. It’s hard to tell with Lana’s rather even tone.  
“What do you mean? I’ve stepped on your feet four times by now!”

“That’s not all too much.”

“…in ten minutes!”

Lana can’t help but chuckle once more.  
“Perhaps, but that is a price I’m willing to pay.”

Having enough of it for now, Val slides her hands away from Lana’s and instead wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, while resting her head on Lana’s chest.  
“Can’t we just sit down for a bit? I feel stupid while standing here.”

While Lana thinks they haven’t done nearly enough and wonders how slow it’ll go if they’re actually going to try to practice this stuff, she supposes that it might be best to move along Val’s timetable.  
“As you wish.”

Relinquishing her hold for a moment, Val moves with Lana, as they reposition to the sofa and sit down close together. The councilor soon resumes her clinging to Lana, and while it’s not quite what she wanted to do here today, Lana will admit that she does always enjoy being together like this.  
As Val has her hair hanging much more loosely this day, it allows Lana to stroke her hands through the black strands and feel their rather soft texture.

After a couple of minutes of silent and still intimacy, Val redirects her attention to Lana’s face and she places a hand on her partner’s cheek to pull her further down. Their lips connect in a tender and rather lengthy kiss, as Val runs her thumb around the same position.  
“It’s quite annoying”, she says quietly.

“What is?”

“How easily I do what you want.”

Lana arches a brow, as one of her hands caresses the lower parts of Val’s back.  
“You’re not annoyed. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Oh, what’s this? You think you can tell a Dark Councilor what it is she’s feeling, hmm?”

“No, but I can analyze the situation and give you a much more plausible scenario.”

Val smirks and shifts her position, so that both of her hands are cupping Lana’s cheeks, holding her and nudging their noses together.  
“Watch yourself. I might call Malgus and tell him how you’re beginning to make gross miscalculations.”

Lana returns a similar expression.  
“Unfortunately, he wouldn’t believe you, because I don’t make such mistakes.”

“Tsk, yeah right.”

Not wanting to hear more teasing, she pulls Lana down into another kiss, this one lasting for a similar amount of time, but infused with further desire and need. It’s often these types of moments that tend to make them forget about anything else and slowly drive them towards removing their clothes. However, Lana isn’t quite ready to let the evening drift in that direction just yet.  
She eventually manages to halt the kisses and get a little bit of distance between them.

“I suppose it may be time for a little bit of a longer break.”  
She raises a hand and strokes some of Val’s hair in behind her ear.  
“Would you like some tea?”

“Mm, I could go for something entirely different…”, she says, somewhat suggestively, as she slowly moves a thumb over Lana’s lower lip. Their eyes meet, and she spots an amused glint in her girlfriend’s gaze. Perhaps not just yet.  
“But, I suppose some tea might be nice first.”

“Good. Stay here, and I’ll be right back.”

Doing as she’s told, Val sits back in the sofa, lifting her legs up to it as well and tries to find some sense of calm, while the music continues to play. Even though it is being used for an activity that she really doesn’t care about, it’s not bad to listen to. She enjoys it quite a lot in fact, and wonders if she should perhaps try to find the actual artist involved with it.

However, while she remains in this position for a few moments, something else suddenly gets her attention. Noises can suddenly be heard somewhere in the vicinity, muffled and rather distant ones. At first, she believes it is part of the actual song, but as it has been going on repeat a few times by now, and she hasn’t heard this kind of sound up until this point, she figures it must be something else.  
It’s not easy to isolate either, as she makes the assumption that it’s only the wind, to begin with, but quickly changes her opinion shortly after. Voices? Is that what she’s hearing?

Getting suspicious and wondering if there’s someone nearby, she reaches out with her mind, in hopes of finding someone, or a clue as to what’s going on. Unfortunately, there is no mental response, as there’s either not someone to actually connect with, or she’s imagining it.  
Eventually, the noises stop and while she can’t quite settle down again, she chalks it up to paranoia after the assassination. She has been on edge, after all, and this might just be another part of her body perceiving things where there are none. Even if this specific event was rather peculiar.

Not having noticed how much time has passed, she is somewhat surprised to see how Lana returns with a tray, holding two cups and a kettle, all of them having a hot liquid inside.  
Lana offers Val a smile as she sits down next to her.  
“You were rather silent. I almost thought you had fallen asleep.”

Trying to pretend that nothing happened, Val gives her a smug look in return.  
“What? You told me to stay here.”

“Yes, but I didn’t mean you had to sit and do nothing. You’re free to roam in my apartment, if you wish.”

“I appreciate that, darling, but I just wanted to sit down and relax for a moment.”

Lana shakes her head and then hands one cup and plate to Val.  
“Fair enough. Let’s hope you enjoy this as much as my sofa, then.”

Val takes it and then starts by smelling the tea. It’s rather warm right now anyway, and she prefers to let hers cool down at least a little bit first. However, she finds herself immediately captured by the scent.  
“Mm, this smells wonderful.”

Lana appears very pleased by her reaction.  
“You think so?”

“Definitely. I rarely get something with such fierce fragrance.”

“I’m glad to hear it. The store I get these from usually has quite a wide assortment of interesting flavors.”

Val nods in agreement.  
“I should probably try to get mine from the same place in the future.”

Lana disappears for a few moments again, as she goes and tries to get something for them to eat as well, and when she returns, Val is just about to have her first sip, when she suddenly stops and her eyes begin to move around searchingly. This obviously gets Lana’s attention.  
“Is something wrong?”

Quickly turning back to Lana, Val blinks and then shakes her head.  
“Hmm?”

“You had a rather troubling look in your eyes for a moment.”

There’s a hint of Val realizing what she means, but she offers a polite smile soon after.  
“Ah, it was nothing. I was just…thinking about something, that’s all.”

Lana isn’t entirely convinced, but she doesn’t wish to push the matter and therefore sits down to get back to their calm evening together.  
“Very well.”

Val is about to try drinking again, but hesitates before she gets to it and diverts her eyes back to Lana.  
“Actually…you didn’t hear anything, did you?”

After having a sip of her own, Lana puts the cup down, immediately looking at Val.  
“Of what kind?”

“I don’t know, like…noises? Perhaps the wind or something like it?”

She’s somewhat confused by the question, looking out the window on another wall.  
“Wind? It seems rather quiet today, actually. Can’t say I’ve heard it more than usually.”

“Right. Yes, of course. Nevermind.”

As Lana’s concern starts to build, however, she can’t just let this go right away.  
“Did you actually hear something?”

“Well…sort of. I’m not entirely sure.”

Lana searches Val’s expression, trying to see any troubling signs, wondering if her girlfriend is hiding her worry, but it’s difficult to tell.  
“Khem should still be somewhere nearby. Shall I ask him to come in and check that everything is clear?”

While she doesn’t explicitly say it, Val appreciates Lana wanting to take care of her. A level of concern is definitely comforting, even though she doesn’t want it to go too far – certainly not if it’ll ruin their evening together.  
She moves her hand to plant it on top of Lana’s and briefly shakes her head.  
“No, it’s alright, dear. I…I think I’m just being paranoid, that’s all.”

“Well, someone _did_ try to take your life. I don’t think that some measure of paranoia is unjustified.”

“You may be right, but…I’d rather focus on us right now, instead of desperately searching for threats that aren’t there. I came here to relax and be with you, after all.”

Lana doesn’t wish to calm down completely, but she realizes that too much vigilance may be unfair to Val as well.  
“I see your point. I suppose I know how you feel at this stage.”

Val smiles, appreciating Lana’s understanding and pats her hand, before returning to their current activity.  
Finally, Val gets to taste the tea offered to her and when she does, she widens her eyes slightly in surprise.

“Darling…the taste of this is even better than the scent. It’s more exquisite than most teas I’ve had in the past.”

Lana is a little intrigued by Val’s reaction, although isn’t sure whether her companion is exaggerating or not.  
“Well erm, it’s definitely good, yes.”

“Good? It’s delicious.”

“Like I said, I got it from the store where I usually buy these. I believe this particular choice was something he received from a far off-world trader.  
I don’t think there should be anything overly unusual with it, though. Well, other than the taste, that is.”

Val’s gaze grows somewhat distant, as she lets her mind absorb what her mouth is offering.  
“You don’t feel that? There are so many flavors intermingled beneath the surface. It’s extraordinary.”

Lana arches her brow slightly.  
“I see. Perhaps mirialan taste buds are different from humans?”

Instead of answering immediately, Val takes another sip, trying to enjoy it as much as possible. Before she manages to say something however, she feels how her mind begins to drift and she gasps, just as her vision blurs and she descends into darkness.  
  


* * *

  
_Flickering images of events, people and places that she has never witnessed before. Locations that she cannot identify, nor fully comprehend, as if they are shifted out of time and balance. A star chart flies past, but never fully materializes before her, and coordinates are written out, without fully being possible to read. The pale red and white hull of a ship shoots away, up into the sky, transcending the stars and searching for purpose._

_It’s difficult to adjust, to find herself in among this chaos of information, but she tries her best, reaching out and grasping at anything that might make sense. This proves to be the correct decision, as a much more stable vision holds itself before her and she can not only see an actual understandable landscape, but also people not all too far away._

_This must be her again - Meetra Surik, the woman’s past which continues to tease and elude her. She figures that it must be, due to the fact that the she recognizes another individual not all too far away, as the veiled Visas Marr wanders across what looks like a beach._   
_While she cannot control what it is she sees, Meetra does apparently have the same curiosity for the scenery, but the sights around aren’t familiar._

_Palm trees, sandy beaches and rocky shores are intermingled with distant ruins of metal. Val isn’t sure if she’s seeing buildings or crashed ships, but what she does know, is that there is an abundance of them. Everywhere one turns, there are pieces left behind and forgotten, like a technological graveyard. In a way, it reminds her of Hoth, just a lot more tropical._

_Questions continues to flow through her mind and she worries that they will not be answered, but that is when another individual walks up to where Meetra is standing. While she can also see the zabrak that she spotted last time, this one is human, and a lot paler than Meetra. She has short black hair and blue eyes, with a thoughtful gaze seeming rather constant within them. Val is certain she has never seen this one before._

_Unlike the first vision she ever received, there is audio for this event, which can certainly be heard from the wind and the splashing of water._   
_“What was it you called this place?”, Meetra asks the other woman._

_“Lehon. It’s a name I picked up back in their old databanks.”_

_Meetra nods slowly and looks out over the vast ocean before them._   
_“Huh. It’s not a bad name.”_

_“Maybe not. Alek preferred the name ‘Rakata Prime’, though.”_

_“Tsk, of course he did. Such a lack of imagination.”_   
  


* * *

  
Without much prior warning, Val is shot back into reality, her eyes opening suddenly and she tries to look around, to make sure where she is and what’s happening.

She raises a hand to rub her hand over her forehead, but she can’t relax for long. She notices movement to her side and twitches while she slides away, but soon realizes her foolishness. It’s Lana, and she looks very worried.

“Are you alright?”

Val is panting at this point, her heart pumping, but she allows herself to at least not panic when she sees who she’s facing.  
“I…”

Lana seems unsure, not exactly knowing what to say or do.  
“Do you need anything?”

“I’m not…sure. I was…”

Her words disappear into nothingness, forgetting them immediately and trying instead to make sense of the depth of her situation. This makes Lana immensely worried, and while she wants to wait, she also feels like she needs to understand.  
“Was it…something I did? Or said?”  
The Councilor continues to just look distant, unable to properly respond, as if she’s not actually present. Lana lifts a hand and gently places it on her companion’s shoulder, hoping she won’t do any damage.  
“Val, talk to me. Did you…have another flashback?”

Finally being able to hear what’s being said properly, Val raises a hand to grab Lana’s and gently caresses it.  
“Calm down, dear. It’s alright, you did nothing wrong.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, definitely.”

Lana observes her, trying to see if she’s simply being reassured or not. A quick analysis reveals that Val may be telling the truth after all, as there’s nothing troubling in those blue eyes.  
“Wait, did you…have another vision?”

Val connects their gazes soon enough and nods.  
“I did. Not quite what I had expected while drinking your tea.”

Looking towards the table, she sees that her cup is there, safe and sound. Lana must’ve captured it just in time.  
Lana continues to watch Val, and while she doesn’t just wish to let her curiosity get the better of her, the urge to find out is difficult to resist.  
“Was it…good?”

“In a way. I’d have to look into it further to be sure, but I do have a location and coordinates to it.”

“I see. Shall I contact Ashara, or Francine? If we act quickly, they could prepare another expedition right away, if it’s urgent.”

Val takes a deep breath, trying to correct her thoughts and what needs to be done. This discovery is quite remarkable and important.  
“That won’t be necessary. I believe it is time that I lead this one on my own.”

Lana widens her eyes in shock.  
“What? You intend to leave Dromund Kaas?”

“For a time, yes.”

“Is that wise?”

Val snorts and folds her arms, starting to gain some of that determination she is known for.  
“I think it’s the only thing I can do right now. Those bastards have been targeting our operations and hunting me personally for far too long. If they come after us this time, and I’m there with my team, I believe we have a chance of taking them down.  
Either way, I won’t let this opportunity go.”

While part of her wishes to argue, Lana can’t tell her that it’s a bad plan, exactly. In fact, Val likely knows better than anyone what she is doing.  
“Alright, you make a reasonable argument.”

“I’m glad you agree.”

“However, I’m uncertain whether your team will be enough. I’ll go with you.”

Not quite the response Val had expected and she looks in surprise at her girlfriend.  
“What? Why?”

“Because I want to.”

There were many things she could’ve gone with, and this one isn’t very satisfying. Val can think of a lot of reasons to turn her down.  
“Well, I don’t think it’s that simple. You have responsibilities here, do you not?”

“Perhaps, but I won’t let them get in my way.”

“You’d just abandon them?”

“No, but there are more important things at stake here than my work.”

Val searches Lana’s expression, trying to understand why she’s pushing for this now.  
“Lana, I hope you understand what you’re saying. I don’t want you to get into trouble on my account.”

She nods and doesn’t seem deterred by it.  
“I know, but I won’t.”

“Are you sure? The place I’m going to might be quite far away. You think Malgus will just let you go?”

Lana sighs, squeezing the hand that she’s holding.  
“Val, we have gone through a lot together in such a short time. The things you told me about your mission, or whatever you wish to call it, it concerned me greatly. I don’t want you to go alone into this.”

“But, I won’t be alone. My team will be there, like I said. They’re all very capable fighters and I trust them, with my life, if need be.”

Instead of letting Val be the one to look troubled, it’s Lana who ends up in that seat and sighs, while she tries to correct her thoughts.  
“You might, but what if I don’t?”

The overprotective streak is returning and while Val appreciates someone caring for her, she doesn’t want it to get overbearing.  
“Lana, you know I love you and everything about you, but you don’t need to worry for me in this regard. My team and I faced deadly odds long before I met you and we know what we’re doing.”

“I know that and I’m not saying that time was wasted or anything, but…”  
She bites her lower lip for a moment, not wanting to be hasty.  
“If I’m not there, I can’t be sure you’ll get out alive.”

“What? Lana, that’s-“

Lana interrupts her, by lifting a hand and placing it over her mouth. Val frowns slightly, but doesn’t struggle as they stare into each other’s eyes.  
“Please, Val, allow me to be there, just this once. I _need_ to be there, whatever this is about.  
It took a long time for you to actually tell me the truth of this entire project and…I don’t want more distrust to grow between us. If you go without me, I can’t be sure what will happen, nor what I’ll do.”

It’s not that Val wants to disregard Lana’s wishes, nor her concerns, but she feels herself caught in a difficult situation. What if she is exposed to things she shouldn’t be seeing, or they get dragged into a kind of danger that might somehow cause great pain for Lana? If that happens, Val isn’t sure if she could ever forgive herself.  
Then again, is this really her decision to make? The rest of her team has a choice as well, and she’s willing to risk many of their lives, even her own, to get this done. Should she not give Lana the same opportunity? Her heart says no, but her mind disagrees. For now, the latter may be handed the victory.

As Lana’s hand leaves her mouth, she sighs.  
“…I’m going to regret this, I know it.  
Fine, I will allow it, but I’m not going to be responsible for any trouble you get into with your superiors.”

It appears that Lana doesn’t care, as she kisses her once more, gratitude intermingled in the process. As annoyed as she is, Val can’t resist such a gesture, nor can she stay mad about it for long.  
“Don’t worry, I have an extensive number of holidays saved up. I believe I’ve found some use for them now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Claire, they don't go to Rakata Prime until SoR. You can't-"_   
>  _NOT IN MY STORY. I need this place for certain things and canon isn't going to stop me!_


	61. Sheltered devolution

Nowadays, it’s not often that Valcera actually gets to visit the Ashen Folly, her first and, so far, only personal ship. In some ways, she would consider this vessel to have been part of making her into the person she is today, and even as it may be viewed as nothing more than an object, it’s still a valuable member of the team. Having taken Lana with her on such an extended trip has therefore been an…interesting experience. It gave the advisor the opportunity to see parts of Val that few ever get to witness.

Where the Folly is taking them today is certainly one of its most crucial missions, as Val gets the sense that they’re coming much closer to the culmination of a long series of events, ones which she still can’t say for sure what the end result will be. She does question herself constantly, wondering if it will be worth it. Is this chase going to tell her anything of value, or merely become a huge waste of resources and time?

This journey has been going for a few days and while they’ve spent most of it in the cabin together, Val and Lana now wander through the empty corridors of the ship, hand in hand, towards the bridge.   
Before they arrive, Lana glances around the halls.   
“I did not mention it earlier but, I must say, this ship is…not what I expected.” 

Val smiles at her and squeezes the hand gently.  
“Oh? Better than you thought?”

“Well, perhaps, but also a lot less…flashy.” 

Being a bit confused, Val arches an eyebrow.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”

There’s a hint of amusement to Lana’s smile as she meets the gaze of her girlfriend.  
“Well, comparing this to your office, the Folly is not quite as colorful or artistic.”

“No, that…that may be true, but, does it have to be?” 

“Of course not. It’s your choice, obviously”, she says, while diverting her eyes to the front instead.  
“However, couldn’t hurt to give it a little bit more flare.”

Val rolls her eyes.  
“Have you changed profession now? Are you suddenly an art critic?”

“As you should already know, I do have a past involving such things, yes.” 

“Oh, _I see,_ so you’re an expert on all types of design, even architectural?”

Lana emits a soft chuckle, before she shakes her head.  
“I never said that. Just commenting that you haven’t really done much to a ship that you claim to love so much.” 

Val stares at her and when Lana looks back, she sees how the Councilor begins to pout.  
“…if you’re so adamant about my lack of color in here, then maybe you should paint it, huh?!” 

“Oh, sure. I mean, I don’t really have the time during work hours, which means I’d have to do it when I’m not as busy. That is, if you’d rather we spend our free time doing this.” 

As Lana gives her a smug look, Val narrows her eyes while she continues to glare.  
“You’re too sly for your own good.” 

“I’d like to think that I’ve adapted in order to match you.”

Eventually, the two of them reach the bridge, and as they enter, the rest of the team has already gathered up.   
“About time you got here,” Bejarah comments.  
“Never thought you were one to spend that much of your day in bed, Val.” 

Val does not appear particularly amused as she walks up to her friend and pokes her chest.  
“I don’t really want to hear such insinuations from you.”   
As Beja smirks, Val turns her eyes towards Ashara.  
“If she ever becomes annoying, just give the word, darling, and I’ll get rid of her.”

Ash smiles at Val.  
“Don’t worry, master, I can handle her.”

Beja raises her arms in the air.  
“Hey, I’m standing right here!”

The rest of the team are here as well, with Xalek standing quietly close to the front window, Talos sitting down and reading something on a datapad, and Khem remaining in a corner with his arms folded.  
Andronikos, who obviously sits behind the navigational console, glances over his shoulder, smirking, before he shakes his head. That’s when Val approaches him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I see we’ve exited hyperspace”, she remarks.

“We certainly have, and we’re in the right system too. Or, ya know, the coordinates you pointed out for us anyway. Should be that one over there.”  
He gestures with a nod towards a blue sphere out in the blackness of space, with two small moons drifting around its orbit. 

The rest of the team also redirects their attention to the place he points out, all of them feeling a sense of purpose drawing closer.   
“From what I saw from my visions, that is the right planet.” 

Andronikos hands shift across the various operational systems on the controls and keeps his focus on trying to get them down.  
“It might be, but I don’t have a good feeling about it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Before we arrived, we received automated messages from a Republic comm array. Basically, it warned anyone from entering, and that this place is some kind of historical site or…something. Most travelers are told not to get too close.”

Beja chuckles.  
“Oh, good ol’ Republic. Telling people to stay the fuck away, but only from a distance, while doing nothing to actually stop us.” 

Ashara raises a hand and runs it in thought over one of her lekkus.  
“Hmm, that is…disconcerting. I wonder what type of historical value this place does have and what might have occurred here.”

Val snorts and crosses her arms over her chest.  
“It does not matter, as we’re going down to the surface, whether the Republic approves of it or not. If they want to prevent us from doing that, they’ll have to shoot us down, because I am not stopping otherwise.” 

Andronikos smirks at her comment.  
“Sounds good to me, boss.” 

After letting them drift closer, Talos eventually looks up from his datapad and focuses on his superior.  
“My lord, do you know what this place is called?” 

“In fact, yes, I do”, she says with a curt nod.  
“In Republic databases, it is called Lehon, but to most, it is known simply as ‘Rakata Prime’. Apparently, it’s where the rakata and their ‘Infinite Empire’ started, many millennia ago. It is also where they eventually fell.”

Lana watches her curiously.  
“I have read the reports on these creatures, but I know very little of them.” 

“During our travels, before my time as Darth Imperius, we encountered remnants of their old Empire.” 

Andronikos sighs and shakes his head.  
“Yeah, can’t forget that weird shit back on Tatooine.” 

“Indeed, that was definitely one of the more dangerous elements, but we also saw another aspect on Belsavis.  
Regardless, the rakata dabbled in dark side energy, intermingled with technology. Their discoveries were far deeper and much more hazardous than what the Sith Empire has so far even been able to conceive. I certainly find their ruins and leftover tech to be…interesting, but it is not ideas I would hope to spread among our society.” 

Lana simply nods.  
“I will take your word for it.” 

“By the way,” Andronikos interjects, “we’ve got some really weird sensor readings. There’s a ridiculous amount of debris floating around in the atmosphere of this world.” 

Val leans over, watching the same information being filtered through holographic projectors.  
“Will it be a problem to get past them?”

“Nah, don’t think so. Just strange, I guess.” 

“Then ignore it and continue along the same route as before.”  
She moves up to one of the consoles and puts in some information.  
“To be specific, we should land at these planetary coordinates.” 

Andronikos reads what she printed down on another screen and arches a brow.  
“That’s very…specific.” 

“Yes. You will see why when we get down there.” 

Following her instructions, they enter the atmosphere and fly over a vast blue landscape, showing mostly water, intermingled with the occasional smaller landmasses. They’re out in the middle of nowhere, or closer to the coast of some continent – it’s hard to tell which.  
As the Ashen Folly lands and they step out from the exit hatch, they find themselves in a very tropical area, appearing to be a beach. 

They walk out, seeing the rocky formations further away, and feeling the loose soil beneath their feet.   
As they wander around, Beja smiles and nods appreciatively.   
“Well hey, this is kinda nice. I hadn’t asked for a vacation, but this works pretty well, I think.” 

Ash shows doubt at the statement, as her eyes drifts out across the ocean.  
“I am not so sure of that. I mean, look out there. What has happened here?”

What she indicates is definitely not hard to notice. Everywhere they look, there are signs of an odd amount of destruction, or at least the debris from past disasters. Fallen ships, possible space stations and other technological waste is scattered across the surface, some being so easy to see that they tower over the horizon, despite being miles away.   
Lana stands with the two, looking just as curious as the togruta.

“They are…massive. Pretty certain that there are vessels from different societies and cultures here.” 

Talos has already moved closer to the water, as he has seen one huge metallic plate that has drifted up onto the shore and been left there.  
“I agree with your assessment, miss Beniko. I recognize various parts myself and I am certain that they’re not all from the same source.”  
He lifts a device from his coat and scans the piece below him.  
“From what I can see here of the composition and craftsmanship, I am fairly certain that this remnant must belong to a Hutt vessel. Our records say that it has not been utilized in at least two centuries.” 

Lana widen her eyes and Ash folds her arms, seeming weary and uncomfortable.  
“What…what is this place? Why is there so much destruction here?” 

Beja puts her hands at her hips and nods, being forced to narrow her eyes when she looks up, due to the bright rays of the sun.  
“Yeah, it’s definitely weird, like some kind of ship junkyard. But, you know, on a planetwide scale.” 

At the same time, Andronikos comes wandering down the hatch from the Folly.  
“Don’t think that’s enough of a description. Personally, I’d call it a graveyard.” 

While the others observe what views are offered from far away, Lana feels like someone is absent and turns her eyes to search, hoping to find her companion. Further up the beach, she sees Val standing there, with Khem nearby, watching over her.   
Lana approaches her as well then, to see what her girlfriend is trying to do.

“Find anything of interest?”  
When she’s right beside Val, she notices how the mirialan is hardly moving and her eyes are distant, perceiving something beyond the views which the landscape offers them. For a moment, she wonders if Val got lost in another type of dreaded memories, but there is something different to her this time.   
She angles her head for a moment, letting one side rise to get her ear a bit higher, as if she’s trying to listen for something specific. Lana is uncertain at first, as Khem doesn’t seem bothered by it, but she’s still too curious to simply stay quiet.  
“Erm, Val? Are you alright?”

“I am”, she states plainly.   
“But this world is not.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is much…death in the air. The lingering cold of agony, regret and rage keeps drifting, virtually palpable, if you know where to search.”

Lana has heard Val talk about these types of activities before, and described them, even if not in detail. She always figured it would require more ceremony, rather than just walking through an area like this.  
“You can sense this by simply standing here?”

As Val nods, the rest of the team has noticed what’s going on and joins them, but halts a few meters away. They listen, as Val continues.  
“A very long time ago, war broke out across the surface of this world. It reached practically every part of it, with no settlements, neither cities nor villages, being able to escape it.   
Battles were fought for ages, with the pain and suffering it created being so extreme that it infected the soil.”  
Her blue eyes slowly move around erratically, to look at the field in front of her.  
“They still linger, even after all this time, allowing me to sense and almost grasp them.” 

The rest of the group show various degrees of unease by hearing Val talk of it so evenly, without even being taken aback by her own revelation. The scarring of a planet is something that should feel more evident and not so implicit.   
“Does that mean you know what’s going on and why there are so many crashed ships?”

Val takes a deep breath, letting her mind return to the present.  
“I do not have all the information, but I certainly have some, which should be enough to explain our purpose here.  
Centuries ago, long after the rakata had been forgotten, a battle was fought above this world, between two large forces.   
On one side were the Republic, who sent their fleets against those of a Sith known to history as Darth Malak.” 

That gets Talos interest and he nods knowingly.  
“Ah yes, Malak. That name is certainly one I have heard and read before. He was a very powerful man, by all accounts. We can’t forget his presence on Taris, after all.  
However, I did not know he fought any battles on this barren planet.” 

“Yes, it sounds quite strange”, Ash agrees.  
“What did these two fight about?”

Val look at her mysteriously for a moment, before her eyes drift down to the ground.  
“To be honest, I am not entirely sure. There was power at play, that much I know, but why they let the final battle be waged here is uncertain.”  
She sighs and turns her back on them for now.  
“Malak craved the conquest of the Republic, of course, and it was the sole strategic outcome of his plans. However, it seems pretty clear to me that other elements needed to be dealt with.”

Not quite understanding what she’s trying to imply, Andronikos folds his arms and glances around them.  
“Okay so, what, the artifact we’re searching for is a ship part from that battle or something?”

“No, that is not quite true.”

Lana arches a questioning brow.  
“Then why have we actually come to the surface? From what you’ve told us now, this battle was fought in space. If it’s not something which crashed here afterwards, then what is it?”

Val shows a similar distant appearance as before, and Lana wonders what those beyond this real is whispering to her.   
“Starforge…”, they just barely hear her mumble.

“What? What did you say?”

After shaking her head, snapping out of her daydreaming, Val gestures with her hand.  
“Follow me. I know where we must go.” 

Not having much choice, they do as she asks and decide to walk further into the shore, to see what this island has to offer. Their path takes them upwards, in among the many cliffs of this region, seeing more of the tropical vegetation and how the sand reaches quite far.  
It’s difficult for them to say if anyone ever lived here, as there are not many remains of civilization, or structural creations whatsoever. It’s possible that such things have merely withered and disappeared, but when considering what the group has seen from the Infinite Empire in the past, it is quite odd to believe that they would not leave anything at all behind.

While they walk upon the roadless route ahead however, some of them get a very eerie feeling. It’s difficult to describe, but flickering shadows and distant noises give them some sort of understanding.  
“I believe I saw movement”, Xalek comments at one point.  
“Out past the cliffs.”

The others do not say anything at first, trying to follow his gaze while they walk, but there is nothing for them to see.   
Several more minutes passes by, and it’s at that point which Andronikos’ looks up somewhere, further up at the rocky land above them.   
“I don’t think we’re alone out here”, he says, his voice somewhat hushed.

Val has been quiet so far, having let them speculate among themselves for a while, but soon breaks this silence.  
“We are not. There are people watching us. Rataka, to be specific.” 

The group turns to her in shock, as they hadn’t expected that.  
“What? Are you serious?”, Lana asks.

“Their people are still alive?”, Talos inquires as well.

Val nod curtly, still being a bit ahead of the others and keeping her eyes on their goal.  
“Yes, although they are nothing more than shattered remnants of what they once were.”

For half a second, Ash is certain that she sees the outlines of a person, hiding behind a bush about a hundred meters further back, but that one disappears very quickly.  
“Do you believe they are dangerous, master?”

“No, they are not. They cannot help us with what we require, but they will not interfere either. To them, we are nothing more than a curiosity.” 

Letting this be the last thing said about that particular matter, their journey takes them onwards for a while longer. It does appear that Val is following a very specific path, one which clearly leads towards another side of the island.   
Lana feels a slowly rising frustration, wanting to know what it is they’re going to walk into. She needs to ask again.

“You haven’t explained to us what it is you are searching for, Val. If it’s not the rakata and it’s not a ship part, then what do you hope to find?”

Val glances over her shoulder for a moment, giving her beloved a look which seems to make her eyes glimmer for a moment. Just as she does, they pass by another set of rocks, before a distant sight reveals itself.  
“That place is our destination.” 

The group all has to pull their heads back somewhat to fully take in what the structure they’re heading towards is like.   
It is not the most massive of buildings they’ve ever seen, but it is, or rather was, probably quite impressive once. Like a circular and tiered grey monolith, this facility, whatever it might be, is now overgrown with local flora and damaged, either from lack of maintenance or from some kind of battle. Regardless, with its location on a hill and with how tall it stands, there’s still an aura of importance, as if it should be significant in some way. 

“What is that?”, Ash asks.

“A temple, something the rakata used a very long time ago.” 

Beja nods briefly.  
“Yeah, seems like someone hasn’t cleaned up in a while.”

While Andronikos watches it for a few seconds, he sighs.  
“So, why did you make us go all this way? Couldn’t we just have landed outside of it?” 

Val turns her eyes to him and smiles.  
“No.”  
After that, she moves back around and continues along the same path. The pilot himself can only sigh while he follows.

Eventually, they do reach the area just outside the entrance of the temple, something which is built in a similarly large manner. Interestingly, by the courtyard, or whatever it is, there are also several statues, resembling the creatures that they’ve seen from various images, which should be the rakata. They are in a similar state of disrepair as the building itself.   
“What’s with these people?”, Andronikos asks.  
“Why did they build everything so damn huge? Were they extremely tall people or something?”

Talos smiles at him.  
“That is unlikely, from all the information we have acquired. However, great size and height is something that has been highly valued among many cultures, and the purpose of design such as this is not so much out of necessity, as emotional, cultural and societal significance.” 

The pilot sighs slightly.  
“So they’re compensating, huh? Big surprise. Guess people never properly change.” 

Before the team gets all too far, Val stops and raises her hand.  
“Wait. I sense a disturbing energy in the air.” 

The three other Sith all gets a similar feeling and Lana nods slowly.  
“The Force permeates this area, in a very eerie fashion.”

Ash folds her arms, although almost more to embrace herself than anything else.  
“Yes, it seems to linger and infest this place.” 

While the others focus on that sensation, Val’s eyes are directed at the entrance, as she is sure that there is something very specific trying to get her attention.  
With enough concentration, she does manage to pick up the shadows of movement, a transparent flicker of an individual walking towards the entrance of the temple, ahead of the rest.  
From her position, it merely seems to be someone in a black cloak and of fairly average height, although still taller than her.   
However, shortly after, the person stops momentarily and looks over their shoulder. Val’s eyes widen in reaction, as the dark grey and red mask in front of their face seems frighteningly familiar. It does not remain for long, and disappears into the darkness of the temple.

She gradually opens her mouth and clears her throat.  
“I must go in alone.” 

While the rest turn to her, it’s obviously Lana who is the least glad to hear her say this.  
“What? Why?”

“You feel the dark side energy from this place, do you not?”

“Well, yes, obviously. It’s difficult not to.”

“Exactly. However, this place is more than just strong in the dark side. There is another type of energy, much fiercer, which you won’t be able to handle. I believe my ritual will be the only thing that can protect me, and I cannot include anyone else within its range.” 

She says it with quite a bit of certainty, but Lana isn’t sure if she actually trusts it.  
“But…what if there are dangers even beyond your powers in there? You can’t expect us to just do nothing, while you face such risks.” 

Val sighs, directing herself to face Lana and shrugs.  
“I’m sorry, darling, but you have no choice. I must do this and while I did not realize quite what would happen, it is clear to me now what the vision demands of me.   
All I ask, is that you trust in me.” 

Lana meets her gaze, practically glaring back at her girlfriend and after a few moments, she shakes her head.  
“Don’t do this. This is not important enough to risk your own life for.” 

“I disagree, and I have not come this far for nothing. This mission must succeed.”  
She turns to look at the others and raises a hand.  
“Wait here for my return. If I am not back within an hour, well…then it might be best to start blowing up parts of the temple, I suppose.” 

Val faces the entrance again, taking a deep breath and begins to walk. She doesn’t even need to see it, to know that Lana attempts to pursue her, but Khem seizes the advisor’s shoulder.  
“Master has told us to stay. You have to accept”, he speaks in somewhat broken Basic.

Lana frowns back at him, clenching one of her fists, but she doesn’t fight it.   
She doesn’t know why but, there is this lingering belief, somewhere inside, that Val is trying to hide something, or at the very least, shelter her from some horrid truth. She sincerely hopes that this is nothing more than an overprotective streak distracting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I know that the rakata are kinda aggressive in pre-SoR, but I just imagine it has to do with the Revanites riling them up._


	62. Held in captured light

Darkness of various kinds surrounds Valcera when she enters through the opening of the temple, and it’s hard to really say which one she would consider to be the most troubling.  
Dark side energy almost seems to vibrate through the very air, sneaking up around her and getting in through each and every part of her clothes. It’s not a physical pressure, so much as an eerie sensation of something touching her, without actually being able to feel it. As a Sith, she is, of course, quite intimately familiar with the dark side, but Val has always kept a certain distant from it. She utilizes its power, but doesn’t let it control her. It requires great discipline and restraint, of which most Sith either can’t handle, or don’t care much for. If you can succeed by wading through it, then what’s the purpose of holding back? For Val, the answer to that has always been important; critical even, to define her.

However, there’s nothing simple about this place. While the dark side is here, there’s something beyond it, which makes her even more uncomfortable, as if a different type of presence watches her through the veil created by the dark side.  
The temple is in a mess as well, abandoned and left to rot through the millennia. There are, remarkably, a few remaining lights within, but they don’t really give her much opportunity to see very well. To rectify this, Val has to get a small flashlight out, from one of her inner pockets and tries to guide herself with its aid.

One of the more impressive aspects of this room is the fact that some mechanisms, while broken and discarded, still looks to be partially intact. There are pieces of different devices and droids strewn all over the floor and a few statues, as well as inscriptions upon the walls can also be seen. Not in prime condition, of course, but she wasn’t sure she’d find anything, making this certainly more than she expected.

As she moves among the shadows, that feeling of an energy watching her gets stronger and stronger. She realizes that she can’t be alone in here, and this belief is increased when she walks in among a room with several pillars, and spots movement in the darkness. She turns the flashlight in that direction, but there’s nothing for her to see.  
Taking a deep breath, she attempts to collect herself, and regain some calm. She’s not going to let some trick of the mind scare her, is she? She has faced far worse than that. 

“You are curious, aren’t you? Overly so, one might say.”

The voice is heard from behind her and she twitches while she turns around, instinctively placing a hand on her lightsaber. This time, the flashlight faces a creature, or a person, but not one that she is sure whether she should classify as what she’d trust to be real.  
The individual walks in a black cloak and hood, with an armor covering their chest ranging in grey and brown colors. The dark grey and red mask is familiar to her, and it seems to distort their voice somewhat, making them hard to identify.

“Revan?”, Val says in a combination of awe and shock, while her eyes widen. 

The person in front of her isn’t quite there, as there’s a certain shimmer and a small transparency to them as well, which is why Val wonders if it’s really them, or an illusion.  
“You weren’t invited, were you? And yet, regardless, you persisted. Are you a fool?” 

Val wasn’t ready for that and frowns slightly at them.  
“Excuse me?” 

The image of Revan, or whoever it is, strides forward, mask kept in Val’s direction.  
“You linger in doubt and uncertainty, but pretend you have any kind of understanding. Only a fool would let that control them.” 

It’s not that Val hasn’t met ghosts before, of course, but most of them have had some kind of consistency to them, in a way. This being does not feel even remotely the same.  
“What are you doing here?”, she asks. “What do you want?” 

“The question is not about me, but you. Do you know what _you_ want? Do you even realize what you’re searching for?”  
They take a step closer, and Val feels herself moving backwards a bit, not wanting to be in their immediate vicinity.  
“You don’t. You remain blind.” 

She grips the hilt of their lightsaber harder, but has yet to pull it forth.  
“I may not know exactly what it is I aim to find, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t search. The truth must be known.”

“What truth?”

She frowns deeper.  
“That is what I’m trying to find out.”

Revan snorts and takes a step back then, waving at her dismissively.  
“You won’t understand. All you will find in here, is your own demise.” 

After that, they wander further inside and while Val follows their movements, they flicker in and out of existence, until they disperse completely.  
Val tries to shift the flashlight in various directions, hoping that she won’t see this image hiding behind her somewhere, but finds nothing. She breathes out in mild relief, even if she is yet to actually feel comfortable.  
“That can’t have been Revan. Nothing like that can remain here. He didn’t die in-“

She doesn’t get any further, until the same voice can be heard echoing throughout the room.  
“If you trudge any deeper, it will consume you. Make your choices now.” 

Once more, Val turns around, trying to find the origin of this being, but when she ends up emptyhanded again, she sighs heavily and strides forward once more. Despite the warning, she’s not going to let it deter her.  
She eventually enters another room, smaller than the one before and while it has less pillars, there are instead further remnants of machines, and even a couple of intact lights. However, there’s something very strange to the bright spots, as they make it seem as if they aren’t giving off light so much as reflecting it. But what source could it even be taking this from? 

Shortly after, yet again, she senses that she’s not alone and she’s about to turn and tell them that she’s tired of this game of a fake Revan attempting to scare her, but she’s faced with another being.  
This one is taller and shows more skin as well, even if it’s not much. A very pale and bald man stands before her, wearing a fairly tight red armor and a long grey cloak. Half of his face is obscured by a piece of metal, while the top of his head has two thick blue lines. 

His grey eyes are sharp and piercing, and Val can’t help but stop in her tracks almost immediately. He doesn’t do anything to approach her, but merely stands there, arms folded.  
“Such arrogance on display”, he proclaims.

Val is uncertain how to respond at first, or who it is that she’s facing, but distant whispers give her clues of their identity.  
“Are you…Darth Malak?” 

He can be heard snorting derisively, before speaking up with his eerily mechanical voice.  
“Your overconfidence is similar to the creatures that came before, who were just as foolish in their approach.”

“Before? Who was that?”

“They carried an aura of knowledge, however, of being able to see past their ignorance. You do not have the same. You will be lost.” 

Val sighs and shakes her head.  
“What is it with ghosts and being stupidly vague?”  
This time, she grabs her lightsaber’s hilt from her belt, but does not ignite it.  
“I don’t know what you think you know of me, but whomever it was that you met, I believe I’m different.” 

“So you claim, but you have not yet fully prepared yourself.”  
The image of Malak begins to stride towards another side of the room, while keeping his eyes on Val.  
“What will you do if your mind can’t handle what you will experience?” 

Val scoffs and keeps the distance between them.  
“I do not fear the threat of ghosts or anything similar. They have challenged me before and I have won, every time. If you want to have a try of your own, be prepared for a lot of resistance.” 

Malak stops and chuckles lightly.  
“And that is exactly the overconfidence we expect. Good.  
Very well then, continue, and mark your own grave in the unknown.” 

He doesn’t linger for long, but slips in among the shadows, similar to what Revan did. This time, Val doesn’t try to think out loud as she did earlier, as she really didn’t enjoy how the last one managed to startle her.  
After looking through the items on the floor, and finding nothing useful, she continues onwards, albeit with an expectation that she won’t remain alone for long. Unfortunately, they do not disappoint, in that regard.

The next time she walks into someone, however, is not in a room, but a corridor. It’s a long and rather thin passage, leading onto a very large and thick metallic door, with several strange marks on it.  
In the middle of this pass stands another individual, a fair-skinned, brown-haired woman in dark brown robes. Val doesn’t know exactly what’s happening here, but somehow, she recognizes this individual even less. The only clues she gets, is the walls whispering ‘Shan’. She doesn’t really look the same as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

“Your endless persistence will not gain you anything, you know”, she states plainly.

Val frowns and holds the lightsaber tighter, only barely being able to contain herself from igniting it.  
“No? So far, it’s certainly leading me further and further into the temple, and unless you have some way to stop me, I don’t feel like that’s going to change.” 

The other woman snorts and diverts her eyes elsewhere, seeming unimpressed.  
“You think you’re invincible, an emotion which so many others have attempted.  
If you assume we are no danger to you, it shall be quite fascinating to see how you handle the pain we will deliver.” 

Val arches a brow amusedly.  
“What, because you’re so powerful in the dark side? I’ve met many Sith more intimidating than you.”

“If you truly think you understand the dark, then the truth of this galaxy has eluded you for too long.”  
The woman moves a hand towards her belt and displays a lightsaber in her hand, but just like Val, does not ignite it. She stands there for a moment and merely stares at her opponent.  
“The ones who came before left much behind and this will inevitably lash out. We shall see if you will linger in a similar fashion.”

While Val ignores this threat at first and keeps going, when she reaches the front of the door, she hesitates. For some reason, there’s a sensation in the back of her mind, warning her that this next part will not be the same. What awaits her in here will likely be far worse than any intimidation tactics. However, she acknowledges the fact that this may just be these spirits, or whatever they are, attempting to influence and frighten her, and she will not let anyone conquer her mind.  
Acting on further instinct, Val prepares lightning in her hand and unleashes it in a slot on the door, which releases the hold it has on the room, allowing her to continue.

The room she enters now is wider than the last ones she has seen, but not quite as long. In some ways, it almost appears to be a crossroads, which she would have to decide where to direct her search. On each side from where she enters, she can see four very thick pillars holding up the tall roof, and along each wall, there is one door, leading to another section of this temple. If she looks up, she can see some kind of lamp emitting a dim white light, which doesn’t give her full sight of everything, but at least a better understanding.  
The air in here is a bit more difficult to deal with too, filled with dust and an odd chemical smell. 

She’s about to question this further, when the strike occurs out of nowhere.  
Val has just enough time to raise and start her weapon up, which helps her in blocking the attack delivered from the first remnant – Revan. Their weapons collide and are held firm for a moment, which somewhat surprises Val, as she wasn’t expecting for this to be so…solid. Soon, the distorted voice is heard again.  
“Warnings mean nothing to you, do they?” 

Val grits her teeth and while she tries to keep them off, she also has to look out for other attacks from elsewhere.  
“Not much, no. I simply have too much experience with people believing they can easily strike me down. Kinda tired of being underestimated, to be honest.” 

Her confidence wavers soon after, when she sees how the tall figure of Malak comes from another angle and she has to let go of her weapon with one hand and raises the free one up to create a lightning barrier between her and the other Sith. It strains her mind and one of her eyes shuts from the effort.  
“Trying to prove your abilities will not matter, when you lie destroyed by your own hubris. The fate of all Sith, perhaps?”, he says.

She manages to let out a short laughter, despite her situation.  
“Interesting to hear this coming from you. Guess you’ve got experience, huh?”

Not being able to feel any notions of them trying to take advantage of the situation, she gathers her strength in the Force and shoves them both away, to give herself some space. She has just enough time to breathe out, before she sees more movement from a third side, as expected. The woman, Shan, moves forward with an air of confidence, and while she has a lightsaber in her hand, she is too far away to actually strike with it. Instead, to Val’s shock, she prepares lightning in the other and launches it at the mirialan. Val has to desperately raise her defenses again in order to deflect it. And that is when the rest tries to utilize her weakened state to take her down.

While Val wouldn’t say that she is invincible, she does pride herself on being able to have such control of the Force that it can devastate foes who dares to face her without adequate ways to protect themselves. Unfortunately, in many ways, she is also a glass cannon, as she won’t last for very long during onslaughts aimed at her.  
Normally, this might not be an issue, as she can try to strike down her opponents one by one, thereby decreasing the risk of being overwhelmed. However, that proves to be an unreasonable tactic very quickly. 

She keeps both Revan and Malak away from herself with a combination of lightsaber deflections and a lightning shield in the other, and while Shan proves to be the difficult when being so far away, her heart sinks somewhat when she attempts to counterattack.  
At one point, she gains an opportunity to strike at the image of Revan, and takes it, but instead of feeling a satisfying impact, the blade merely separates the shadows of their body, and they disappear only for a few moments, before forming again further back. 

“…what the hell? Well, that just isn’t fair, is it?”

The show of humor only lasts for a fraction of a second, before Malak is upon her again, and forces her back, while she blocks each of his rather heavy slashes. She can see why these people were feared in their times, although she had expected much more. Whatever these creatures are, they can’t be more than a fraction of the original strength, but that might still be enough when combined.  
And at that point in time, she gets proof that their attacks can hurt as well. 

Revan appears almost behind her while she’s trying to shove Malak away, and even though she tries to get out of the way, the blade does manage to dig into her side, which sends pain shooting through her body. In desperation, she moves backwards and lowers a hand to clutch her side. However, to her surprise, there’s no physical remnant of a wound – no blood, no scars, not even her clothes are torn.  
When she looks around in confusion, Revan stands from afar and points their blade at Val.

“There are realms beyond yours, pain above the simplistic values of the corporeal. As the darkness surrounds you, there will be nothing left but us.” 

Val breathes heavily, gritting her teeth again as she glares at them.  
“Oh sure, underestimate me if you wish. Let’s see if you’ll end up the same way as Thanaton did.” 

Trying to look deeper into herself, she decides to pull out some of the energy she usually tries to keep beneath a covering lid, but feeling how she will have use of it here.  
In a flash of red and purple, lightning shoots out of her hands, through a huge wave and slams into both the shades, as well as the pillars. It leaves marks of destruction upon the walls, but unfortunately, only grazes the shadows fighting her.

“Dammit, can’t you stand still for a moment?!”

From the side, while her power is recharging, Shan assaults her again, with a new wave of power, and she doesn’t have much that can help her block it right now, other than her weapon. This gives another opportunity for Malak and Revan, who do manage to cut into her at least once each, both feeling excruciating to Val. She doubts she can last through too many of those, even though they don’t appear to physically hurt her. Actually, that prospect makes it even worse. 

After another series of attacks, and failed countering of her own, Val finds herself falling to one knee out of exhaustion, which leaves her exposed. When she sees them closing in on her again, she does her best to keep them off, but instead of trying to strike at her with their weapons, they all stop a couple of meters away and raises one hand each.  
“One has never been left intact”, Revan remarks, “but we shall drink of its destiny.” 

Shortly after, Val senses how she has difficulties to move, as if invisible hands grab each part of her body and keeps her on her knees. She does her best to call for the Force, shoving her power back against them, but as she’s in a weakened state, as well as outnumbered, it’s like flinging sticks against a steel wall.  
Their powers put down a heavy pressure upon her, which quickly becomes painful, but she senses how they search for something as well, as it shifts. Eventually, they find it and when they do, they clutch their hands and gradually pull them back. As this happens, Val feels her body straining and it’s as if someone is trying to drag parts of her innards out from her, in the most painful of manners. She can’t hold on for long, and soon emits an involuntary scream of agony.

It does not end quite as any of them had imagined, however. Whatever they were searching for, it is not what they gain.  
Inside of her, something begins to heat up, alleviating the pressure somehow and pushes it away. It is slow, almost too much for her taste, but with how it grows, she becomes more and more thankful and curious of its existence. She hadn’t expected something lying dormant, but she is not quite correct in such assumptions either.

The power erupts from her body, forcefully pushing the spirits away from her, with such enthusiasm that they cannot resist. At that point, Val falls to both knees, hands held at the floor and she pants, finally being able to let her lungs breathe again.  
After several moments, she tries to get a peek of what’s going on, and notices another being not far from her, but this one surrounded by a grey light, while dressed in simple clothes, with a cloth coat wrapped around. Curiously, the newcomer offers a hand towards her.

“You know, I’ve always liked that kind of attitude”, she hears the person saying, somewhat humorously.  
“To me, it’s the type which will always prevail. Although, I admit I might be biased.”

Gathering her strength, Val takes the hand offered and lets this new spirit, or whatever it is, help her up. To her surprise, she recognizes this one very well, as she gets a flashback from looking into the same mirror at some point.  
“Wait, are you…Meetra Surik?” 

Meetra merely smirks at her, winks and then turns to face the shadows appearing before them once more.  
The dimmed colors from their weapons flicker somewhat in this darkness, but they don’t falter.  
“You just never know when to give up, do you?”, Malak states.

The image of Meetra chuckles and shakes her head.  
“You know me too well.” 

Moving her hands to her belt, she grabs the hilt of two weapons, and ignites her dual set of lightsabers.  
Not aiming to give them time to prepare, she jumps into the air with the aid of the Force and slams into the first opponent, Revan. The grey of Meetra is contrasted in the shadows of the room, against the dark red of Revan’s light. Meetra’s peers deeply into the mask for a moment as their weapons seems to try to push the other into non-existence. Shortly after, Malak joins the fray and Meetra blocks both of them, before spinning around and releasing a flurry of attacks on both.

Val simply stands there for a while, not sure what to think or say. Is this another remnant from this building, energy lurking in the darkness of this place, or has she stumbled into something different? This one appeared to form from her body, rather than the room and yet, she can’t know what would’ve influenced it.  
As she tries her best to contemplate this, she’s distracted by movement to the side, as she sees how Shan, the last of the shades, tries to help and turn the tide against Meetra. Val may be in a weakened state, but she can certainly help fight off at least one.

“Hey, how about you don’t try that same trick twice, huh?”, she says, while unleashing a bolt of lightning against her foe. Shan frowns and lets her own power collide with Val’s, which forces her away from the Jedi spirit.  
“At least this fight will be a little bit fairer now.”

She suddenly hears Meetra laughing then.  
“Fair? C’mon, it won’t even get close while I’m here! Check this out.”

Giving Malak a kick in his chest, she quickly turns to slash both of her blades swiftly over and over at Revan, forcing them backwards and desperately attempting to defend themselves. When given the chance, she pushes Revan back and then jumps up into the air, making backflips and instead lands close to Shan, who has to suddenly change tactics to combating a melee fighter. Meetra’s speed shows to be quite an advantage and she can quickly jump from opponent to opponent, which Val learns and tries to utilize to her advantage, by shooting at each, whenever they have lowered their defenses enough.

Not having seen the human in more than dreams and brief visions before, Val tries her best to study Meetra now that she can blatantly witness every move. Other than being fast and fairly agile, Meetra also appears to be adaptive. She changes style depending on who she ends up fighting, in a manner which Val isn’t sure she has ever seen anyone do before. It makes her wonder if this is a portion of what the Jedi used to be. 

With Meetra at her side, Val can substantially shorten the duration of the fight, because she can stop considering much of her defenses and focus completely on delivering devastating attacks.  
While her partner battles Malak and Shan, Val takes the opportunity to truly hammer into the weakened shade of Revan, letting out waves of lurking power from within. It hits Revan so hard that they drop their weapon and slams into the surface of a pillar.  
Knowing it won’t actually hurt them to be hit by something physical, Val uses some of the deepest knowledge of the dark side that she has hidden in her mind, and with her opponent being pinned like this, she puts a hand on Revan’s chest and lets the Force dig into the shade, absorbing its essence. All she hears is how they gasp in pain, before dispersing. This time, however, they shatter like glass, rather than disappear into the surroundings. Nothing remains.

Val turns her attention back towards the other spirits, hoping to help out with the combat, but she’s just in time to see how Meetra slices across Malak’s chest, and then gets in behind Shan, digging a blade into her back. Similarly to Revan, their powers also diminishes and falters.  
When it’s over, Meetra’s gaze sweeps the room as she tries to find any possible ambushes being made to trick her, but sees nothing. She shrugs nonchalantly.

“Huh, that was easier than I thought it’d be. Oh well.” 

Val looks towards her for a moment, standing there in silence. So many thoughts swirl in her mind, so many questions.  
“Are you…are you truly Meetra Surik? Or just an illusion?”

The spirit turns to look at her and smiles faintly.  
“You fought well. In another time, perhaps we could’ve tested each other properly. For now, there’s nothing I can give you.”

Val blinks confusedly.  
“Wait…you aren’t going, are you? I…I have things to ask you!”  
Unfortunately, Meetra doesn’t listen and instead begins to wander.  
“Hey, stop! I’m talking to you!”

She tries to pursue the shade who now seems to flicker, similar to what the others did before. It’s not particularly easy for Val, as the damage her body took forces her to limp forward.  
Meetra approaches one of the sides in the room, but not any of the doors. Eventually, she stops very close to a specific portion of it, which doesn’t look much to Val, and then turns around to face the mirialan. She offers another smile.  
“The answers will come. Be patient”, she says and winks.  
“And try not to be so suicidal in the future, yeah?”

Val reaches out with her hand, but it’s too late – the spirit disperses and leaves no traces of its existence. Feeling a sense of frustration, Val sighs and stomps the ground.  
“By the Emperor, why do they have to be so damn cryptic?”

However, it turns out that she’s not left completely empty. In Meetra’s absence, a small part of the wall suddenly slides open, revealing a compartment with some sort of device being held within. Val peers at it in astonishment, seeing a cube glowing in silver and red colors. It is certainly intact, and for some reason, apparently active as well. It does look vaguely similar to other rakata tech she has seen and she gets the sense that this is what she was searching for.  
Even though she’s happy to take it and leave, she is left with more questions than when she entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Claire, you didn't specify. Were those spirits, shades or remnants?"_   
>  _Yes._
> 
> _Also, if you suspect that the underlying story of this fic is just to improve Meetra's presence in this universe, YOU ARE CORRECT._   
>  _I may have mentioned it in one of these A/N's (probably?), but yeah, I feel like, between Crapyshyn's novel and the actual story in-game, the Exile has not received a very good and fair treatment. By which I mean they've been terrible and she deserved better. I aimed to improve that to a certain extent and I hope I've at least done better than Bioware._
> 
> _Oh, and we're not done with her. There are a few more things left to do with Meetra. I mean, otherwise, I wouldn't have had so many chapters with her._


	63. Communication forlorn

Lana usually do not take vacations very often, nor does she make many extended trips that don’t involve working somehow. This is not only because of what the Empire demands from its citizens, though it is probably part of it. If she had to blame any specific factor, it would likely have to be the type of mindset that has been instilled in her since childhood, even though she wouldn’t say that she was ever forced to do anything.  
Her parents were always very hardworking people and deeply involved in their own jobs, often out of passion and a sense of duty, which could leave them somewhat absent at times and also reduce the days that they actually spent on holidays together. All of this had an impact on Lana as well, with both positive and negative outcomes.

As Lana returns from the trip together with Valcera, which she isn’t sure if she’d actually call a ‘vacation’, she reminds herself why she does this very rarely. Saying that she came back to chaos would be overstating it, but there are certainly several things that seems to have been postponed or stopped almost completely when she wasn’t there.  
Usually, most parts of the imperial machine can compensate for this, but since they’re living in wartimes now, it has not been quite as easy and Lana had to spend the first two days trying to tidy up and rearrange things as much as possible, to get it back to what she’s used to.  
Inwardly, she sighs and reminds herself to make better preparations in the future. She can’t allow that to happen again.

While she wouldn’t normally be as bothered by doing this many tasks, she has been somewhat distracted by thoughts of another person, someone who she has been worried for ever since they were on that strange world out in the Unknown Regions.  
Once she finally manages to finish all that requires her immediate attention, she decides to leave the confines of her office and move further down, towards another type of quarters.

She has been to the sealed of areas of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge before, mostly in company of its leader, but it appears that not everyone is familiar with her even now. When she approaches, there are a few people positioned to protect it, and not just typical imperial soldiers, but Dark Honor Guards. 

“Halt”, the closest one to her says, while raising their arm, “this is a restricted area. Only a specific number of people are allowed to enter.”

Even though she wants to sigh again, she keeps herself professional for now and nods at them curtly.  
“Yes, I’m aware of that, but I have permission to enter. Ask your leader.” 

“That will have to be confirmed first, and you’ll have to wait until we are prepared to make such inquiries.” 

Lana arches a brow and gestures at the door.  
“She’s inside, isn’t she? Just go ask her.” 

“We do not take requests nor orders from anyone, even Sith, except for the Dark Council. Step back and wait, or leave the vicinity until we have given you clearance.” 

Their tones aren’t something she appreciates very much and feels how she starts to glare.  
“I am Lana Beniko and if there’s any sort of list made for who should be allowed to enter, I’m bound to be on it. All I want to do is talk to Darth Imperius.” 

“We will not repeat ourselves”, the other one says, with just as firm tone.  
“Leave now, or face the consequences.” 

Taking a deep breath, Lana momentarily wonders how difficult it would truly be to remove these two by force, but thinks better of it. She knows that the Imperial Guard, which these are surely from, are trained to fight Force users and whether or not they’re actually powerful enough to succeed, she thinks it’s best not to test it.  
“Very well, but it won’t be me who suffers the consequences of angering-“

Before she manages to finish her sentence and turn around completely, the doors behind the guards open up, and a much taller creature, with red skin and white tattoos displayed over his large naked chest, steps outside. His small eyes scan the area, seeing a familiar face and he nods at her.  
“Lana Beniko.”

She returns a similar gesture to him.  
“Ah, Khem Val. I figured you would be here.”

“You want to see master?”, he asks in broken Basic.

Lana nods and folds her arms.  
“I do, but it appears I don’t have permission from the Dark Honor Guards to pass. I shall have to wait, it seems”. The tone she speaks with does carry a pretty blatant notion of sarcasm.

Khem then looks down to glare at the two of them and he almost growls afterwards.  
“Master say that Lana always enter. _Move.”_

He doesn’t even need to physically do anything about it, as they separate in reaction to the grim tone he gives them. Lana can’t help but smile as she proceeds forward and into the corridor past where the guards were blocking her. When they’re alone, she inclines her head towards him again.  
“Thank you. I appreciate the gesture.” 

“Only because master say to let you go”, he tells her, at least making sure that she understands that he hasn’t necessary changed his own opinion of her.  
“When go inside, careful. Master deal with dangerous weapons.”

“Weapons?”, she asks him, but Khem doesn’t say anything else.  
Lana instead refocuses on the path ahead and when they get to enter the main room of the chambers down here, she immediately notices that a lot of repairs have been made. For the most part, the platform and any other damaged components inside have been replaced. It doesn’t seem like Val has wanted to return the cowl-wearing statues which they had here before though, and instead prefers to just have an open area, with space reserved mostly for various necessary items, tools and such. Even the walls have now less imperial banners, replaced by more stands and holders to place gear on.

In the center, she spots Val standing next to Talos, as a few others are putting up some kind of large device. In the middle of it, behind a force field, she notices the rakatan artifact that Val brought with her from the temple. Lana has heard how dangerous this equipment can be, so it’s not an entirely unexpected precaution.  
As a few workers and technicians do their best to place it appropriately, and have it suspended in the air within the containment device, they follow each of Val’s instructions.

“Alright, this looks fine to me”, she says. “We must make sure that this device is wired to any backup energy systems as well, as I do not want the field to become unstable at any point.”

One of the female technicians turn to her and clears her throat.  
“My lord, I…I doubt we need to worry about that. This type of device is also equipped with reserves from rechargeable battery units within, which can last for days, as long as power is eventually restored. I’m sure that-“

Val raises a hand to interrupt her.  
“I understand what you’re saying and it’s reasonable, but we must still take every precaution, no matter how small. If containment is breached at any point, the fallout can be catastrophic. If you had been on Tatooine, you would know what I mean.” 

Most of the people here have read the reports and therefore don’t want to argue against her.  
While the rest goes quiet, Talos turns towards her.  
“My lord, would it not be best if I investigate this piece of equipment before we seal it away anywhere? There are a lot of secrets that we can learn from it, I’m sure.”

She nods in agreement.  
“Of course, and I will let you do so at some point. However, this is very dangerous tech, as you ought to know, and I don’t want you to mess around and get yourself hurt somehow.”

“But-“

Val places a hand on his shoulder.  
“Talos, let me make sure it’s safe before we indulge your curiosity, shall we? I know how important this is for you as well, but I don’t want anything to happen, just because we got careless.” 

He sighs, lowering his gaze and inclines his head in acknowledgement.  
“Very well, I suppose you do have a point, my lord.”

“And even then, I believe it’s best if you don’t conduct any examinations without protective gear, just in case.”

“I shall see what type of gear I can requisition for it. It’s hard to tell what will be needed to truly stay protected.”

“I know and that’s why I should-“  
Before she gets any further, she notices how another person approaches, with Khem walking not far behind her.  
“Lana? Hello there. I didn’t notice you coming in.”

Interestingly enough, the advisor gives her quite an intense gaze, leaving Khem by the edge of the platform.  
“I figured as much. Khem let me in.”

“I see. Well, was there-“

“If you have time, I would like to speak with you in private.” 

The urgency in her tone surprises Val slightly, not having expected for Lana to come at this time, nor to make such obvious requests. Something must be wrong.  
“I…suppose I can, but can it wait a little bit? I have some pressing concerns to deal with first.”

Lana shakes her head.  
“It can’t, as this is very important.”

“But…you asked me if I had time.”

“And you do.” 

Val arches her brow, glancing at Talos for a moment, before she goes back to Lana.  
“Darling, I don’t know if you realize, but this is some rather crucial parts of my project. I can’t just leave before it is done.” 

Instead of trying to argue further, however, Lana moves up to her, grabs her arm and then begins to pull her away.  
“We really have to speak at this very moment.” 

Val isn’t ready for this, and turns to look at her questioningly, while she’s being dragged away.  
“Lana! Wait, you can’t just-“

Once more, the advisor interrupts her by turning around and giving her a very hard gaze.  
_“Please.”_

She doesn’t know what this is about, nor why it’s so damn urgent, but for now, Val holds back any complaints and nods at her.  
“Alright, alright. I’ll come with you”, she says, before allowing Lana to continue pulling her towards a more private setting.

The type of room they enter is one of the small ones at the side, a place where she has been with Lana before, but not for anything crucial. It has just been when they might’ve needed to get away, without necessarily going to her office.  
This day, however, it doesn’t appear that they’ll have anything as cozy as that.

“How are you doing?”, Lana asks, concern filling her voice and it’s not without good reason either.  
While there aren’t any obvious wounds, there’s another remnant from Val’s visit to the temple – her bloodshot eyes. According to what the Councilor herself claimed, it was due to having pulled at the deepest collections of the dark side that she could find within her, to survive. It should be temporary, but it still lingers. 

It’s almost strange for Lana to worry about this kind of view, seeing as how the dark side has already affected her, especially in the eyes. But Val has always seemed to have some kind of resistance, a way to remain in control or at the very least, she doesn’t indulge as deeply in that side of the Force and for whatever reason, it’s something that Lana has grown to really enjoy. To think that she would have to be forced to utilize different methods in the future and change along with it, is something that worries Lana.

For now, however, Val doesn’t look particularly concerned and just shrugs.  
“I’m fine, for the most part. The kolto I was given has healed me appropriately, and there shouldn’t be any mental damage either, after our meditation sessions with Ash.”

Lana doesn’t seem entirely satisfied, but she accepts the answer.  
“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Then perhaps now you can explain to me what it was that happened in there?”

What place she’s talking about, they both already know and Val tilts her head curiously.  
“I thought I did that already.” 

“You told us some things earlier, but not everything.” 

Val looks at her and while she tries her best to remain unfazed, Lana notices that there’s something hiding underneath.  
“Not everything? What would I have left out?”

Lana shrugs.  
“I don’t know, and that’s why I’m asking.”

“You don’t know and yet you expect me to?”

Taking a step back, Lana sighs and raises a hand to scratch at her forehead.  
“Val…you told us that you faced ancient droids and a strange dark side energy, but that doesn’t make sense. There was no evidence of any exterior physical damage.”

“I know, and like I told you, it was some kind of strange combination of the dark side within those droids, which caused damage in my interior, rather than anything you might usually expect.”

Despite the clear and controlled tone, Lana still furrows her brow and crosses her arms again.  
“You’re hiding something, Val, I know it. You may try to explain it away as if I’m just being paranoid if you wish, but I know you too well to believe your stories. Tell me what really happened in there.” 

Val opens her mouth, but instinctively, her eyes drift to the floor. She tried to keep a straight face, but that didn’t last for very long. Knowing there’s no reason to continue with this pretense now, Val sighs.  
“Lana, I…I don’t know what I can say.”

“What do you mean? Just tell me the truth. What’s so difficult about that?”

“A lot, actually, and some that you might not even comprehend.”  
Val folds her own arms as well, while she moves way to lean her back against the nearby wall.  
“You…may be right, and there are some aspects that I haven’t discussed with anyone else yet but, at the same time, I just…I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

Val seems very reluctant and can do no more than meagerly shake her head.  
“I can’t. For now, it would be best to leave those things in the temple. I…I don’t even know if what I saw was real.” 

In normal circumstances, Lana might’ve accepted that and given her some leniency, but due to a lot of recent events, she’s no longer as ready to do so. She begins to look frustrated instead, to a degree that Val hasn’t really ever seen her before. Her lips tighten and she frowns quite heavily, while she pushes one of her feet around on the floor in thought.  
“You remember what you told me a while ago?”

“When?”

“During the past several months, you’ve told me not to be worried and that I shouldn’t get overprotective, and yet in spite of this, you _constantly_ do these types of things which brings those emotions out of me.”

“What? But I-“

Lana isn’t finished yet and immediately continues, the volume of her voice rising slightly from before.  
“You demanded to go in alone, without any help at all, and then you come limping out, without any outwardly physical wounds, your eyes bloodshot, and then for _days_ after that, you refuse to tell any of us, your friends and loved ones, the full truth of what happened to you.”

Val raises a hand, but it’s not one of certainty, as she remains unsure what to really say.  
“Lana, I…I wasn’t trying to…deliberately worry you.”

“And yet _you do,_ all the time!”  
Lana shuts her eyes and buries her face in the palm of her hand, sounding quite exhausted when she sighs.  
“It’s getting too much, Val, especially after the assassination. The things that happen around you just keep piling up.”

While she wants to reach out in order to comfort her girlfriend, Val gets the sense that it won’t be very helpful at this time, which is why she stays at her current position.  
“I’m…I’m sorry, Lana. I know this is difficult for you and I understand how you must feel, but I don’t really know what I could possibly say or do to make it better.” 

Lana wanders away for a moment as well, but only over to the table nearby. She sits down on its edge, hands placed on the surface and stares down at the floor. Val waits, hoping that the advisor can manage to collect her thoughts enough to possibly make another assessment. Unfortunately, she’s not that lucky.  
“I’m simply concerned, Val, for how long you can really do this. I’m not sure that I trust in your ability to hold out much longer. You never seem to stop, even for a moment, and it’s now getting to the point where your actions are dangerously self-destructive.  
How long do you aim to continue like this, without thinking of the consequences?” 

An argument she has heard before and despite realizing how Lana feels, she does get somewhat defensive.  
“That’s…not true. I certainly consider them, from time to time, but I simply have to deal with difficulties like what I’ve had to experience as of late. It’s part of my life.”

“No, you know what it is? It’s reckless and selfish as well.”

“What? Selfish?”

“Yes, you don’t think of the feelings of others, and the concern they have for you. It’s not just me, but your team as well. They’re your friends, Val and they worry for you.”

Val scowls lightly and looks away, not quite appreciating that sentiment.  
“Well, maybe they should rethink their own lives then. This is my choice to make, and I won’t let anyone determine what I do.” 

“I’m not saying that, just-“

“I can’t change who I am, Lana,” she interrupts, sounding equally frustrated as the other woman.  
“The aspects that you’ve been seeing here, across various missions and events, it’s not something that can simply be discarded or ripped out of me. It is part of the whole. I have always been like this, and I’m ready to take risks.  
Trying to deliberately prevent myself from doing the types of things we’ve done as of late, is just not possible. I can’t commit to constantly being overly careful in every step of the way. That’s not how I reach the progress I desire.”

Now that Val has gotten fiercer, Lana has softened somewhat. She remains quiet for so long that the Councilor eventually turns to look at her, seeing how Lana watches her, but not with any overly joyful emotions.  
“So, that’s it? There’s nothing you would ever do to change yourself for others, no matter the circumstances?”

Val is ready to answer, to say yes and damn anything else that gets in between her and what she wants. But instead, she stops and pulls herself back, trying to look at it from a different perspective. Maybe everything isn’t quite as clear-cut.  
“…I don’t know.” 

The answer isn’t particularly satisfying for Lana either, and the advisor angles her head downwards, somewhat disappointed. Her hair moves to slightly cover her eyes, which she’s thankful for.  
Taking a deep breath, Val pushes herself away from the wall and then closes the distance between them. She may not be eager give any supposed freedom up, but at the same time, speaking like she has may have been hasty. She gently tries to rest her hand on top one of Lana’s by the table.

“I’m sorry”, Val says quietly. “I understand how difficult this must be for you and the way you’ve expressed your feelings so far has been quite reasonable.”  
She hesitates with the next part, but it needs to be stated.  
“I wouldn’t blame you for…wanting to think more of yourself in these times, especially after what I’ve been doing.” 

Lana isn’t looking at her, but she senses the hand on top of hers. Part of her want to respond, to turn her palm and intertwine them, but there’s too much uncertainty, too many unruly emotions for it.  
“I love you, Val, and it’s something I doubt I’ll be able to let go of any time soon, but…I can’t let myself live in fear for your life at all times. I don’t know if I can muster the heartbreak.” 

“And I don’t think that’s hard to understand, at least not for me. You matter to me as well, despite how it may not seem like it every day.”  
For a few seconds, she bites at her lower lip, feeling rather reluctant about continuing her thoughts. Then again, for the sake of fairness, she has to say it.  
“I would not be angry if you’d rather choose a different path in your life right now.” 

Lana widens her eyes then, actually surprised to hear Val suggest it and looks up, facing the other woman. Val is turned towards her, but the gaze it diverted elsewhere. That doesn’t make this any easier.  
“Just like that?”, Lana asks, practically in a whisper.

“Well, I…I don’t want it to happen, of course, but how can I stop you from caring for yourself? It’s what I might consider, if I were in a similar situation.”

The silence and tension between them is painful and almost palpable. Lana tries to find out if she thinks it’s utterly ludicrous, disheartening or simply something she has to accept. For now, she can’t say.  
Eventually, she stands up, retracting her own hands and turns towards the door.  
“I will need some time.” 

Val inclines her head slowly and her gaze follows Lana. A very significant part of her wants to reach out, apologize and tell her that it was wrong to even suggest it, that it’s not truly how she feels and she’d do anything to make Lana stay. Unfortunately, her heart remains silent.  
“Of course, take all that you need.”

Once the door closes and she’s left alone, Val faces the floor for a time, standing there in silence. She’s not sure if she’s currently being overwhelmed by her own guilt, shame, sorrow, anger or stubbornness. They all come washing over her in crushing waves from all directions and it’s hard to know which one to listen to.  
Closing her eyes, she approaches the wall and leans against it hard, sliding down across its length and raises a hand to rub at her temples.  
Has she taken things too far this time? Can she really continue this way, destroy everything around her and yet hope to remain intact?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, so, we'll get back to these two later in the story. For the next couple of chapters, I'm going to resolve some stuff with Meetra and then also have a quick last visit to Ashara and Bejarah (I'll return to them in future stories), before I focus on Lana and Val in the last two chapters._


	64. Empty healing

Frustration. That’s probably the most imminent emotion that Valcera can currently identify in herself and the cause consists of many levels and sources. The war could certainly be blamed, along with all the work she has to do, but there are aspects to her life which are a lot more active in trying to bring her down.  
It’s been a few days since her unfortunate conversation with Lana, and during that time they have not spoken to each other at all. This was expected, of course, but Val hoped to at least receive some kind of sign that Lana might be reaching out to her or possibly hint that Val should. Neither of these things have happened. Clearly, she’ll need more time to consider the difficulties of this situation and Val doesn’t blame her but, she’s beginning to understand the core of her mistake.

As to not focus all her attention on this problem, Val has attempted to bury herself in her work with the artefact that they brought back from Lehon. Or, specifically, the one _she_ brought back. She heard how Talos took a few minor items, mostly fallen parts of the ruin, but it’s the object she located the Temple that has gained her entire focus.  
In many ways, it looks fairly similar to a holocron that both Sith and Jedi uses. Although, due to the cube design, it is somewhat closer to the latter. 

Unfortunately, despite performing several tests and various analyses, they still haven’t been able to extract any valuable information from it.  
Naturally, it’s very possible this might be a delayed reaction. After all, last time, she gained a vision much later and seemingly out of nowhere. The possibility of this happening again is fairly substantial, and normally, she would be able to handle that. However, due to the situation with Lana, she has difficulties accepting this as a reasonable conclusion. She needs results and she needs them _now._

On the evening of this particular day, one can find Val alone inside the chambers of her Sphere, where the artifact and other gear is gathered. Khem is on the outside, without any other guards, but he’s not really keeping her company, just keeping an eye out. If anyone is to overhear anything, he’s the only one she actually trusts.  
She stands in front of the containment device at this time, and has a datapad connected to it, which she’s using to run another set of tests. Finding out its capabilities right now, compared to the previous days, feels quite unlikely but, she’s hoping to change a few of the algorithms and maybe discover something new. 

Unfortunately, even though she believes she made some valuable changes, there’s nothing. So far, she isn’t able to open this construct and it just helps to build the rage.  
Sighing in frustration, Val drops the datapad to the floor and raises a hand to rub her forehead.  
“Why won’t you fucking listen to me?! Why do you continue to elude me, you bloody useless piece of junk?!"

The outrage isn’t completely unusual for her but, it still makes her realize that maybe, just maybe, she might be in need of some rest.  
It isn’t just that she has had a lot to do, nor that she has felt increasingly agitated, but rather that this has become intermingled with a difficulty to sleep properly. This has obviously reduced her overall efficiency.  
Her head is constantly filled with either thoughts of Lana or the inner workings of this device, as if they’re both haunting her. For the latter, in particular, the truth it keeps out of her reach is the most annoying aspect, something that keeps poking a dangerous part of mind. 

Technically, she could continue to wait, walk away and get some rest, which is probably the sensible choice. Unfortunately, her mind is convincing her that this would be a defeat, something that she certainly can’t accept at this point.  
Perhaps what she needs is to act concisely and directly, to show that she’s not about to lose conviction, even if other things might be deprived along the way.

She wanders away from the device, but slowly drops the speed before she leaves the platform. Closing her eyes and clenching her fists, she begins to focus on that prickling sensation in the back of her head, the one which she need only poke at to make it follow her every whim.  
On the outside, it is not possible to see any great eruptions of power, but rather a darkening aura which seems to surround her, and grow in intensity. If one stands really close, it’s possible to feel vibrations through the air and some of the nearby equipment rattles on their positions by the tables. 

Turning around swiftly, she opens her eyes, reaches out with her hands and focuses on the device, putting as much pressure on it as she can. At first, nothing seems to occur, until some slight whining noises from the metal appears. They expand, creating cracks and bending the material in certain places, as the pressure becomes strong and stronger, until it eventually screeches from the overwhelming energy. Safety signals and lights flashes and blinks from various places on it, but she ignores this. After all this time to make it function properly, the tech personnel are not going to be very happy, but right now, she doesn’t care.

Val tears the device open, making the force field break and the artifact plummets to the ground. As it’s done, she breathes out heavily for a few moments, before she strides forward, not letting herself become vulnerable just yet and raises it up into the air with use of the Force.  
It would’ve taken a few minutes to get it out in a safe and accurate manner, which wouldn’t necessarily have been something she couldn’t do but, right now, she needs to work on it in her own preferred process. However, before the device arrives in her hand, a slightly echoing voice is heard from behind.

“Ah, and here we are again. You never cease when it comes to foolish and careless decisions, do you?”

Stopping the movement of the cube, but not letting it fall, Val frowns and glances over her shoulder, recognizing the familiar appearance of her ancestor, Lord Aloysius Kallig.  
She sighs and shakes her head.  
“What are you doing here? I don’t have time for you. Leave me alone.” 

Kallig snorts.  
“No time? And what is it that requires such an immense amount of your attention, hmm?”

“Can’t you see? I’m doing important work. Go away.” 

“Ah, I see. Work, is that what you call it? Personally, I would classify it as a ‘self-destructive behavior’. Perhaps we have different definitions of what is included in such activities.” 

She wants to ignore him and focus on what she’s currently doing, but her ego, as well as her pride, won’t let it be.  
“Excuse me? Do you really have that poor opinion of me? It’s insulting!”

“I am simply telling you the truth.”

She frowns and waves dismissively with her hand.  
“Well, I never asked for it and I certainly don’t want you to come here and tell me what I should do!”

Kallig regards her for a few moments, even though it’s difficult to see where exactly he’s looking, due to the mask.  
“I think you’ve misunderstood my purpose, blood of my blood. My opinion of you is not low, quite the opposite. I have simply been able to see a very disturbing pattern in your actions, one that you should be aware of.” 

Val groans and turns away from him, wanting to pull the device to her and start working on it closely, but she can’t do that while he’s here. For now, she slowly drops it to the floor, leaving it in the middle of the platform.  
“Why do you keep coming here? I never asked you to.”

“It should be obvious to you, should it not?”  
She sees how he suddenly appears on the other side of the artifact, arms behind his back, with a similar distance to it as her.  
“I cannot let you forget your position as the last of our lineage. Our entire bloodline rests on your shoulders.”

She rolls her eyes and then crosses her own arms over her chest.  
“Yes, I bloody well know that already. You keep reminding me at annoyingly regular intervals, so it’s difficult to forget!”

“Perhaps that is true, but you don’t appear to understand the purpose. Until you do, I will linger.” 

Val shuts her gaze and shakes her head. The headache that has been building tonight, keeps getting worse the longer this situation continues.  
“Go away, Kallig. I have to focus on my work if I’m ever to get this done. You’re in my way.” 

A few seconds of silence passes by, during which time he simply stares at her. Eventually, he turns around to show his back and begins to observe the broken device.  
“You are so obsessed with this…Revan. Such a long dead Sith of little importance. Why?”

His words momentarily stun her and she’s unsure what to say.  
“What? How…how do you know of Revan?” 

“It shouldn’t be so surprising to you, Valcera. After all, I feel everything you do, everything you see, think and experience. At times, it may be a lot to absorb, but I have merely remained observant. Not that it would be difficult in terms of this specific individual.” 

Not a prospect she particularly appreciates, and that makes her frown once more.  
“You’ve been snooping around my thoughts? You can’t do that!”

“On the contrary, I certainly can, as I just told you.”

“Yes, but…what happened to trusting me and leaving me be, as you told me over one or two years ago now? Was that all a lie?” 

Kallig shifts his position, not moving around completely, but stopping so that he’s angled with his left side towards her.  
“Oh, there is nothing else I would rather wish for than to move on. Unfortunately, it is not something I can indulge in, until I know for sure that you have been able to take care of yourself and our future. The name of Kallig may mean little to you, but it is everything to me.” 

She diverts her eyes elsewhere, not sure if she should be annoyed, insulted, embarrassed or something completely different. She has heard of generations of families hanging around for an extended period, but does anyone else have to carry around their ancestor from thousands of years ago, who keeps complaining about their decisions in life?  
“You sound like Lana.”  
Unfortunately, mentioning her name immediately brings images of the lovey human into her thoughts and it’s difficult to shake them off.

“Ah, yes, Lana Beniko, one who seems to care for your health and welfare, more than you do. She’s a clever woman and definitely has a point with what she spoke to you about previously. You should not have discarded such a brilliant and reasonable individual.” 

Val scowls, although there is an uncertainty to her.  
“I…I haven’t discarded anyone! It’s just that, right now, things are…complicated.” 

“Why? Because you desperately want to solve this puzzle of yours?”, he asks, while gesturing at the cube in the middle.  
“Should it be your entire life now? Is it better and more important than everything around you?” 

“I never said that, and no, I don’t believe it either. However, it’s not something I can simply forget. If you’ve really been paying attention to what I’ve been doing as of late, then you should know that this artifact is a key to a lot of crucial answers.  
Besides, I don’t need you to nag at me about the dangers as well”, she says, while pointing accusingly. 

He chuckles briefly and then begins to slowly walk across the platform, although not specifically towards her.  
“And you believe these…tools that you have been gathering will provide you with every answer you require? You don’t think it is foolish to trust in them to such a wide extent?” 

At first, she isn’t quite sure what he’s trying to tell her.  
“Why would it be? They’ve given me everything I need so far.”

“Have they?”

Val arches a questioning eyebrow.  
“Have they not?”

“The fact that you need to ask should be evidence enough that you don’t understand this subject as much as you would like to believe.”

“And what, you do?”

He stops and slowly turns his head in her direction.  
“The solution to this mystery of yours cannot be located nor extracted from meaningless technology. That is not how the Force operates.”  
He disappears and reappears right in front of her, poking her chest and despite his incorporeal form, she can still feel the touch.  
“The answer resides within you.” 

Val glances around searchingly, hesitating with her response, as it’s not what she expected to hear.  
“Really? That’s…probably one of the lamest things you’ve ever told me.” 

Kallig sighs and takes a step back, while shaking his head.  
“It is not some sentimental nonsense of finding the hidden truth of your heart, or whatever the Jedi might say. I am speaking of an actual effort on your part, with power being absorbed on your very person.  
All that you have done up to this point has had meaning and a purpose behind it, with answers being created all around you. You just haven't seen it, nor been able to fully process it. For someone as myself, constantly observing this, it has been frustrating to see how you have ignored what is clearly displayed before you.” 

Val is still confused and shakes her head.  
“What are you talking about? This is gibberish.”

“Listen to the words I tell you and the intentions behind them, flesh of my flesh.  
Each of the artifacts you have gathered has served a purpose, as pieces of a larger puzzle, which you have been trying to reconstruct. It is not the goal that has been incorrect, but your way of using them.  
In your mind, you believe that the artifacts themselves are the answers, but that is an incorrect and incapable way of thinking, not one belonging to a Sith. They are tools to help you, not the end result.”

He raises a hand and gently pokes at her forehead, as Val herself is trying to comprehend all she’s being told.  
“Do you see?”, he continues. “ _You_ are the conduit, Valcera. Each part from all of the items you have gathered, is being absorbed into the confines of your own mind. It is there you should look for the true answers.  
Use this artifact behind me, sure, but do not think that diagnostics or physical examinations will give you the truth.” 

“But…how? How will I find them? What have I been doing wrong?”

“Has the visit to the temple on Lehon taught you nothing? Did you think all of the visions you saw came from the darkness in that place?”

She furrows her brow and lowers her gaze.  
“It…it did seem to be the case, at least with the malevolent spirits. They couldn’t have come from anywhere else, could they?”

“Of course not, and you are correct as far as that level. However, do you truly believe the darkness would act to save you?  
All it did was react to what resided within you, and in turn, the slumbering power countered those shades, by coming to your rescue when you needed it. The other remnants from this puzzle tried to guide you in acquiring the last pieces.”

Val widens her eyes slightly and shifts her gaze to her hand, remembering what she had seen and heard in there.  
“Wait…are you saying that…?”

“Yes, I am. Do you see now?”  
He snorts and folds his arms.  
“I would not have thought you’d ever have to be shown the way so blatantly. Perhaps you do need old Kallig in your life after all, hm?”

She realizes that he has a point, but it’s annoying to her. She frowns and looks up, hoping to address his smugness, but when she looks in that direction, he’s already gone.  
Her eyes are instead turned to the cube, which she assumes to be another nudge. It feels futile to even try it, especially as nothing has worked so far, but what else can she do? And what does she have to lose?

This time, Val sits down on the floor, crosses her legs and closes her eyes. She places her hands on her knees, as they’re pointed in different directions and tries to concentrate again. The Force walk ritual is something she is very accustomed to by now, something that is as easy to activate, just as most of her other powers. It doesn’t mean the actual process is swift, but definitely more efficient and less dangerous than it used to be. Earlier, it almost felt like a miracle that she managed to survive for as long as she did, but now, it would be quite the opposite. 

While she may connect with the artifact somewhat, it does not take the main part of her concentration this time, as she instead attempts to follow Kallig’s advice and search for clues or pieces from within, hoping to find something hidden.  
Minutes passes by, as she lingers in deep meditation, until she finally locates something that may be what was mentioned to her. Pieces of another entity, of marks that she both recognizes and finds unfamiliar. The most important part is that they don’t belong to her. 

In many ways, she’s surprised to discover that they must have remained inside of her for this long, probably since this all began. How could she have ignored them all this time?  
This might be why she has been gaining visions, why she can feel the Force in these items and why that spirit saved her. Had she been more aware, they would’ve activated much sooner, but because they appeared so very different from her previous experiences with creations beyond physical life, she couldn’t quite comprehend their purpose. Or that’s what she tells herself, anyway.

Using the Force walk, she grabs ahold of each piece and pulls them apart, before she ejects them. The room around her reacts to what she’s doing, with the lights dimming, the air becoming thicker, a mist appearing and a slight breeze blowing through the room, with no clear source.  
Each part displays themselves in the physical world too, as grey lights hovering in the air. They don’t remain static however, as they continuously change shape and spin around incessantly. They are not solitary however, as there appears to be slim threads connecting each of them. 

By using the same power as she just utilized, she tries to focus once more on the artifact and search for similar aspects as the ones she just extracted. There are small traces, much fainter than the ones she located within herself and her mind tries to touch them for several moments, until they finally end up in her grasp.  
Pulling her arm back, it is possible to see how another few grey lights are torn out from the item, ending up in the middle of the rest. This is when Val finally opens her eyes and regards everything around her with a knowing gaze. Lifting both of her arms up, the lights follow to rise further up, connecting more threads between all of them. When she’s satisfied, she swiftly slams her hands together.

The twisting lights begin to spin around in a disturbingly quick speed, which increases for every second that passes. Eventually, an even stronger vibration is felt through the entire room, until they are shoved together and then crash back down on the platform.  
An even thicker smoke and mist is gathered after the impact and Val watches it with interest, seeing how the grey lights have formed something more consistent within their union. 

A woman, a human to be specific, with dark brown complexion, light brown eyes and somewhat messy long black hair is revealed on the platform, with a grey aura surrounding her. She raises her hands, looking at them in confusion and also regards the area around her with a similar emotion.  
“What…what the hell is going on?”, the spirit asks, further displaying her feelings.

Val smiles and shakes her head.  
“So, the old man was right after all”, she mumbles to herself.

The other woman finally notices the mirialan on the floor and an uncertain tension comes over her.  
“What did you just say?”

She ignores what she’s asked and instead rises to her feet.  
“You are Meetra Surik, correct?”

Meetra hesitates, suspicion clearly rising both from outside and within.  
“Yes, but…how do you know my name?”

“I am Valcera Nih’etat, better known as Darth Imperius of the Dark Council.” 

“What? D…Darth? You’re…you’re a Sith?” 

“I am and I have been searching for you for quite some time. I have a lot of questions which I hope you can answer.” 

Meetra’s brow furrows, but she tries to ignore it and instead sweeps the area with her eyes once more. There’s just as many inquiries clearly displayed in her gaze.  
“Where am I? How did I get here?  
I…I’ve never lingered as a Force ghost before. How the hell can this be possible?”

Val is actually somewhat impressed that Meetra would understand her own presence this thoroughly. She would’ve figured that most would believe they’re still alive somehow, especially after what this woman has experienced.  
“I’m quite aware of that and while it was difficult to find you, it was a very fascinating and curious journey as well.  
Your spirit, it was…splintered somehow, to a degree I’ve never seen before. Luckily, I managed to track down many of the puzzle pieces and brought them back together, albeit very slowly.” 

Meetra looks at her, both shocked and a little bit appalled.  
“How did you manage that?” 

“I have a deeper understanding for the connection between life and death, more so than many other Force users.”

Meetra sighs heavily.  
“Of course, should’ve figured that someone would have that power. Just never thought it’d get close to me.  
Then why would you do this? What do you want, Sith?” 

“As I said, I have many questions which I want answered and you may be the only one that can provide them.”

“About what?”

Val takes several steps closer, shutting the distance between them until there’s no more than a meter or two at most. It gives them both the chance to examine their bodies and souls.  
“I want you to tell me everything you can about Revan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Probably gonna be a pretty big chapter with these two next week._


	65. Unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**WARNING** _   
>  _If you read my post-KotOR fic, "Visions of devastation", know that there are a few spoilers for the end of that one in this chapter. I understand that most might not care, but for the few who do, I just wanted to issue this spoiler warning._
> 
> _I started with VOD far too late and didn't catch up in time, and while I technically could pause this fic, it just wouldn't be worth it to me. I'd rather just continue in my current pace._

“Huh. I thought the Sith only allowed humans and purebloods to join their ranks. Has that changed lately or what?”

Valcera smiles and crosses her arms over her chest, not all too surprised over the question. For someone who has been gone that long, there are probably a lot of changes.  
“It has, along with a lot of other things. Not that there aren’t problems in the Empire still, there’s a massive amount of them, but things are improving. However, I am certainly among the first of a new generation of non-human Sith.”

Meetra eyes the woman in front of her for a moment, and it’s not particularly difficult for Val to detect a level of suspicion, despite not being what she expected.  
“Are we on Dromund Kaas?”

“We are. Do you recognize it?”

She shakes her head briefly.  
“Not at all, but I have been here before, quite a long time ago, and it seems to be the most likely place to find a Darth.” 

“Fair enough. Your assumptions are correct.” 

Meetra sighs and begins to wander around the platform where they’re currently located, trying to reach out with her mind, but seemingly having a difficult time. She probably needs to get used to being back in this reality.  
“Not being a typical Sith doesn’t make me trust you any more, you know. Especially when you’re asking about Revan.” 

“Don’t worry, I understand why you would feel that way. If I were you, I assume I’d do the same.  
However, let me assure you that I do not seek this information for any nefarious purposes – all I want is the truth. Few people truly know what happened to Revan and some of us want the historical facts, not fairy tales.” 

“Yeah well, not to insult you or anything but, you’re still Sith. I don’t really give a damn about what you or your people want. I’m not here to work with the Empire, even if you’ve brought me back.  
Or uh, you know, my ghost. Which is still creepy, by the way.” 

Val chuckles at the last part, before sighing briefly. She had hoped that this meeting would go much smoother, that perhaps Val’s abilities would interest this Jedi enough that they could open up to one another, but she shouldn’t have assumed too much.  
“Alright, if that is how you truly feel, then tell me how I can convince you. Is there any way that I could assure you of my intentions at all? I will do anything you ask.”

The human glances towards Val in thought for a few moments, raising a hand up to stroke at her own chin.  
“Hmm. Anything, huh?”

“Within reasonable limits. I’d prefer not to die to convince you, for example.”

Meetra snorts amusedly and begins to close the distance between them.  
“I have a suggestion for you then. In life, one of my foremost abilities was an unusual strength in creating Force bonds. You might call it my specialty, something that I surpassed most people in.  
Along with this…ghost-talking skill you have, I think I can make it do something more complicated.”

“Such as?”

“If I’m right, I think I can use it to connect not just my spirit to yours, but our minds. It would give me the possibility of glimpsing your true nature. If you agree to it, that’d give me a reason to trust you, at least a little bit.” 

During the few years that she has had this ability, spirits have asked her to do a lot of different and strange things, but Val haven’t expected for any to want to actually look into her before.  
“I…suppose that would be a procedure I can agree to, as long as it’s not harmful in any way.”

“It’s not. Not that I have any proof of that, of course. You’ll just have to trust me, like I will trust you.” 

Val sighs and shakes her head.  
“Alright, fine. What do I do?” 

“Not much. Just stand there, try to relax and focus on my presence. That should do the trick, I think.”

“…you think?”

“Well…yeah. Haven’t really done this as a ghost before, ya know. My ghost experience so far is about 5 minutes, so I’m making a lot of guesses here.” 

With a heavy sigh, Val lowers her arms and closes her eyes, hoping that she won’t have to go through any violent measures. Fortunately, those hopes are correct, as all Meetra actually does is move up to her and place a few fingertips at her forehead. As her eyes shut as well, the two of them attempt to concentrate and let the Force flow between them.  
It takes several minutes, as they do nothing but wait, and if any Force sensitive would’ve stood nearby, they’d sense a large amount of energy building up, as two presences almost being on the verge of merging, but not quite going the whole way. For the duo, they hardly even notice the time passing by, as the connection itself is very soothing and takes all of their attention. 

When it’s finally done, Val feels as if she has been somewhere else and is now being put back into her body, as the fingers are removed from her skin. She slowly opens her eyes again and sees a faint smile on Meetra’s lips.  
“That was…pretty good.”

“Was it to your satisfaction?”

“Yeah. I was almost taken by what I saw, actually, and I admit that there’s something special about you. In many ways, you kinda…I dunno. You remind me of someone.”  
Val arches her brow questioningly, as if wanting to hear more, but Meetra doesn’t say.  
“So, can you explain in more detail how you put my spirit back together? Never thought anyone could ever do that.” 

“I suppose I can. I’ve actually been hunting for the truth of Revan for quite some time now, but there’s little that still exists, other than legends. Not about the time during the Mandalorian Wars or the fight against Malak, but later on. Did Revan simply disappear or became someone else?  
One of the leads that were recently discovered was your name, but not much more than that. All we knew was that you had been involved with Revan at some point and fought together in the Mandalorian Wars. Most Jedi records have been torn apart through the centuries, both due to the conflicts back then, and our own war against the Republic.”

Meetra looks distant for a moment.  
“Your war?”

“Yes, the Great Galactic War. It started several decades ago and lasted for almost three. Do you want me to tell you about it?”

She shakes her head.  
“Later. Continue your story.” 

“Well, as I said, I started searching for the truth about you, or rather places that you had visited. In those areas, I found pieces of a Force presence on various artifacts, which later showed to be lingering aspects of your spirit. Through my ability, the Force walk, I could connect with these pieces and bring them to me, although I did not quite realize their potential until later.  
Your shattered spirit gave me clues to follow, mostly through visions, where I could attain more of them, as if I was being guided. It took me and my team all over the galaxy, even to some places that the Empire has yet to discover.” 

Meetra widens her eyes.  
“Really? Huh. I hadn’t expected that I’d be able to do that, especially not unconsciously after death.”

“Well, you did. You showed me memories of your old life, mostly during the time when you were trying to create or hunt something. It was…an interesting thing to experience, I can say that much.”

Looking distant for a short time, Meetra raises her hand to pinch gently at her own lower lip.  
“Hmm, that’s quite fascinating to hear.  
Seeing as how I trusted you in that sense, I suppose I should be willing to do the same now. Guess I can tell you what you wanna know, so, ask away.” 

Val smiles then and while she wouldn’t admit it, there’s something exciting to her expression. To be able to hear the truth of Revan, someone she has admired and wondered about for so long, directly from someone who has met him, feels almost like a dream.  
“Well, I…I’m not sure what to ask now. Could you tell me of Revan’s life in general?”

Meetra hesitates at first and exhales briefly.  
“Shit, uh…I don’t even know where to begin. Her life was very complex, you know.” 

Before she proceeds, Val raises a hand slightly.  
“Hold on. ‘Her’?”

Meetra meets her gaze and arches a confused brow.  
“Uh…yeah?”

“Hmm…we always thought that Revan was a man.” 

That gets the old dead Jedi chuckling and she folds her arms.  
“Heh, yeah, so did the Jedi for a long time.  
They-… _we_ were all mistaken, though, and didn’t quite understand who she was. Then again, neither did she for quite a while, I guess.”

Val isn’t certain what to respond with at first. She’s getting a sense of what Meetra is saying, but she’s not sure if she’s misinterpreting it or not.  
“Could you…elaborate?”

“Well, you know, Revan grew up as a kid among the Jedi, like many of us, but didn’t take as well to all of the philosophy therein. The code and rules that they had, didn’t work very well with her personality and very early on, she had identity issues. All of that didn’t change until she took the role of Revan. It gave her a chance to examine everything about herself.  
In the aftermath of this, and some kinda unfortunate events, she finally came to accept the woman she truly was and finalized her transition. Years later, when we reunited, I met Raekah. That’s the name I knew her by in the end.” 

Val nods slowly, thinking she’s on the same page.  
“Ah, I see. When was this?”

“Well, after the Mandalorian Wars, of course, although I was part of that conflict as well.”

“I’ve only read stories about that event. What was it like?” 

Meetra breathes out, her eyes being diverted elsewhere and for a moment, even as a ghost, she looks to be many decades older than the 30-40-year-old human she appears as now.  
“It was…a devastating and horrible affair, something that changed me forever. We did what we had to, for the Republic to remain safe but…”  
She tries to shake it off, obviously not wanting to linger in this memory.  
“Anyway, after it was over, I had to leave the Jedi and disappeared. Broken and lost, I wandered into the far corners of the known galaxy for a few years, before I finally returned.  
When I did, I walked right back into another conflict that had almost torn the Republic apart, something they called the ‘Jedi Civil War’. It’s the fight against Malak you mentioned, but what they probably didn’t discuss was how it continued in the shadows.”

“Malak didn’t die?”

“Oh, he did, but the spirit of what he and Darth Revan had done, continued in a bunch of other people. This war was so devastating that it killed the old Jedi Order. Almost no one was left from it.  
My way back to the Force and the Order went through a group of companions that I met during that time, who were unknowingly Force sensitives, or ‘Lost Jedi’, as they became known as later. We decided to reform the Order, but make it into something new, discarding some of the old rules that we felt didn’t work.”

Val looks a little bit skeptical when she hears it.  
“You tried to…change the Jedi? From all I’ve read of them, they seem pretty similar now to how they used to be.”

“Do they?”, Meetra says, sounding genuinely surprised. “Huh. Well, that’s not my fault. Must’ve happened somewhere in between. I’m guessing it has been a few generations since then.  
Anyway, it was during this time that Raekah returned to us. She had married a woman known as Bastila Shan, another Jedi, who she had a child with.”

She may not say it out loud, but Val wonders if perhaps Grand Master Satele is related to this person, something she hadn’t considered before.  
“That’s interesting.”

“Yeah, although it wasn’t a very happy reunion, as she didn’t come with good news.  
A few years prior, they had travelled into the Unknown Regions of the galaxy together, to discover a threat that they were certain could be found out there. Or, I guess I should say ‘out here’, as this was the place they were looking for.  
Apparently, while everyone had believed she simply became a Sith after the Mandalorian Wars, that wasn’t entirely true, as it wasn’t by choice. It was the fault of someone we know as the ‘Sith Emperor’. I’m assuming you know of him as well.” 

Val’s eyes suddenly shimmer with interest and she nods eagerly.  
“Of course, everyone knows of the Emperor. He’s still alive today.”

Meetra sighs heavily and shakes her head.  
“Yeah, figured as much.  
Raekah’s initial belief was that the Emperor had mind controlled her, but that explanation was apparently too simplified. Vitiate had, or has, the power to influence people, to find sides of them deep within their minds, which they might not even have realized themselves and can use it to twist their sense of self.  
This was what he did to Revan, bringing the darkness she tried to ignore and created Darth Revan.  
When we met, she was different, and I don’t mean just because of the new name and appearance, but the experiences and mental abuse she had suffered had altered her personality in many ways. She came to us, as she needed help to stop him.” 

“And that’s when you went to Dromund Kaas?”

“Uh, yeah, sort of. First of all, we had to do a bit of exploring, but it did eventually take us to this world, where we tried to discover the truth of the Emperor. We didn’t find much hope.  
With the help of a Sith traitor, a man known as Lord Scourge, we found a way past the defenses of this planet.”  
Once more, her gaze becomes distant, most likely due to trying to remember what they went through.  
“The emotions and the raw presence we felt when we arrived here…” She shivers.  
“It became clear to us that Vitiate was not an entity that we could ever just fight or destroy, so we needed an alternative path. Do you know of Bao-Dur?”

“The zabrak engineer? Yes, I actually had a few of my people look into him while we were investigating you. A fascinating man, to be sure.” 

Meetra smiles somewhat wistfully.  
“He was a good man, yeah, one of the best I ever knew.  
Through his brilliance, we started examining technology from various cultures. From his own studies, and obviously Raekah’s interaction with the rakata, he believed we could locate other people that had used technology intermingled with the Force and somehow find a way for us to wield it to our advantage.  
For months, we explored not just rakata, but kwa, ancient hutt, Gree, ancient Sith and Jedi, and many more. I’m guessing it was from this time you got those visions.”

“It would seem so, yes. I never fully understood what it was you were trying to achieve, though. You wanted to contain Vitiate?”

“Yeah, or his power specifically. Containment or just weakening him were our two foremost plans, which is why we went on such a hunt for lost artifacts and histories.”  
Meetra steps away again, pacing across the floor as she continues to roam through images of the past.  
“During that time, I made sure that the Jedi Order remained…well, not hidden, but at least was left alone. I didn’t want anyone else to find out what we were doing, because I feared it might’ve ruined our plans.”

Val nods briefly, perhaps seeing why so few remnants can be located from that time.  
“Did you succeed?”

“Yeah, we did, but…”  
She shuts her eyes again, brow furrowing and as they are so heavily connected now, Val can feel how Meetra is filled with troubled emotions.  
“We paid a terrible price for it. During our final assault, when we launched the operation against Vitiate, things did not entirely go according to plan. Raekah, she…”  
She raises her hand and holds it over her mouth, letting Val see how it shakes slightly. Meetra has to take a few moments to gather herself, swallowing, even though she doesn’t technically need to and inhales a couple of deep breaths.  
“In order to succeed, Raekah headed into the chamber where the core of the Emperor was located and attacked. She bought us precious time but…at the cost of her own life.” 

The shock which is sent through Val’s mind at that point is difficult to describe.  
She can’t say that she was ever truly sure whether the Master of the Revanites was correct in her assumption of Revan’s continued existence; that their inspiration, the person which they practically worshipped, might still be alive. It was an appealing thought, however and one she refused to dismiss. Well, until now. 

“Revan…was killed?” 

Meetra bites her lower lip as she nods, eyes diverted to the ground.  
“Yeah”, she says, a thin layer of grief wrapped around her voice.  
“She…she had no choice.” 

Val gazes around searchingly, hoping that there might be something wrong in her claim.  
“How…how did this happen? Can you tell me more of the attack?”

Taking a deep breath, Meetra tries to center herself and find the courage to go on.  
“Sure. We uh, soon realized we couldn’t rely solely on the technology we discovered and incorporated into the machine Bao-Dur crafted. We noticed this far too late, but I understood at that point what sort of connection I had with Vitiate, through the void.”

“The void?”

She inclines her head.  
“The last battle of the Mandalorian Wars was fought at a world known as ‘Malachor V’. We of the Republic side created a terrible weapon that would devastate the entire Mandalorian fleet, but we didn’t realize how much collateral damage there would be. Or, well, we had estimates but…”  
She snorts briefly.  
“Anyway, the destruction it caused was massive, so much that many people died just in the shockwave of it all, or in the after-effects. I became a victim as well, albeit almost by my own doing, as my link to the Force was severed, through unconscious actions and I became a sort of…wound in the Force.  
Without knowing it at that point, it brought me closer to Vitiate, who had consciously created such a wound, and we both carried this inside ourselves.” 

“And you used this…void to damage him?”

“Yeah, although, not on my own. I simply utilized Bao-Dur’s machine to amplify my mental prowess and tried to draw Vitiate’s strength out, pull it into my own being. It started the draining process we would’ve hoped for and helped damage him.  
Unfortunately, we hadn’t anticipated just how powerful and resourceful Vitiate would be. He attempted to stop us, and reverse the effect I was having on him.  
That’s when uh…when Raekah decided to head further into the fortress where she located him and tried to prevent him from succeeding. She fell in that fight.” 

Val raises a hand to rub at her temples.  
“I…I don’t know what to say. Did you see her death with your own eyes?”

“No, but I didn’t have to. I told you about my Force bonds, right? She and I were close on a spiritual and emotional level, so a bond was easily created between us long before that time. I felt her passing through it.”  
She swallows again.  
“It’s…one of the most difficult sensations I’ve had to experience.” 

Feeling how she’s getting overwhelmed, Val has to wander over to a nearby table and temporarily sit down on a chair. She tries her best to steady her racing heart and whirlwind of emotions.  
“It’s…hard for me to hear this. A lot of us, we…we had hoped Revan would’ve survived, perhaps even found some way to lengthen his-…her life.” 

Meetra turns to look at her, displaying clear signs of confusion.  
“What? Why would you believe that? Raekah may have been pretty damn clever and powerful, but she wasn’t immortal, nor did she ever want to be.”

Val rests her elbows on her legs, putting her hands together and leans forward, chin touching her fingers.  
“We didn’t realize that earlier.”

“You keep saying ‘we’. Who do you mean? The Sith?” 

“No, not-…well, there are many Sith among us, but that’s not all we are.  
For several years now, I have been part of a group that I have dedicated my life to – the Order of Revan, or the Revanites.  
Several decades ago, our founder located the stories of Revan and were amazed at his – or her – ability to connect to both sides of the Force. There was no one else we had heard of who had been a Jedi, then Sith and then continued after that. It was believed and theorized that Revan somehow found a balance in the Force, and became something more.  
All of those who joined, myself included, wanted to find a similar path, by the teachings of Revan.”

When she looks up again, she notices how Meetra just stares at her for several seconds, before she erupts in a short laughter.  
“Are you…are you serious?” 

Val furrows her brow then, feeling offended.  
“What are you laughing at?” 

“Sorry”, she says, trying to hold back any more humorous intent and raises her hands defensively, “I’m not trying to mock you, honestly.  
What you’re talking about now, it just…doesn’t sound like Raekah at all.”

“What do you mean? Were the stories about her not true?”

Meetra raises a hand to scratch at the back of her head.  
“Uh, well, sort of I guess. She didn’t become a Jedi again, that’s true.  
But, I just figure that a cult, in her name, was likely not what she would’ve wanted.  
I mean, she may have been a leader in the Mandalorian Wars and as Darth Revan, but she was not particularly fond of it afterwards. She just wanted to live the rest of her life in peace with her wife and be left alone.  
If I could tell her what became of her legacy…shit, I don’t even know what she would say. If she was still alive, she’d probably do something to desperately stop you from trying to worship her.” 

Val seems a little annoyed by the claim, although she will admit that it’s partially because she knows it’s the truth.  
“We…we don’t worship her!”

Meetra arches a skeptical brow.  
“Right. So that’s why you use her name and see her as this infallible, all-knowing prophet?”  
Val frowns, but she doesn’t have a good response and lowers her gaze.  
“Look, I don’t wanna tell you how to live your life, obviously, and Raekah was a great person. She was like my mentor for a time and I loved her as a sister, but even I know that no one is perfect, not even her. Follow some of her teachings, if you wish, but take it with a pinch of salt. Always be skeptical of these things, especially when they sound too good to be true.” 

Her words certainly have an impact on Val, but it’s not one the mirialan completely wishes to acknowledge just yet. She’s caught in between outrage and resignation, but it’s hard to act upon the former, as Meetra obviously knew Revan personally.  
Perhaps changing the subject will help her somehow.  
“What about you? Why is there so little left of you? If you were a General in the past, helped stop a group of Sith from destroying the Jedi entirely and even prevented the Emperor from attacking the Republic all those years ago, how come we don’t know of you? Or well, not as much as we should. The Jedi should speak of you as one of the great heroes of the Order, but they don’t.” 

Meetra crosses her arms and shrugs.  
“Well, I’m not that surprised, really. I was never as much in the spotlight as Raekah was. During the war, we were initially known as the ‘Revanchists’, Jedi who followed a path of action and actively defending the Republic. She may have put on a physical mask back then, but she was still in the front.  
Afterwards, she became the leader of her own Empire, and as you guys know of her, I assume her name spread quite a bit further than that.  
In comparison, I just didn’t want any of it.”

“Why not? You could’ve had it all. You could’ve chosen to become the Grand Master and lead the Order. Why didn’t you?”

She sees how the human looks away, still smiling, and shakes her head.  
“The others, they certainly wanted me to. Some even said it was the only way that we could move forward, but I refused to accept that. In some ways, I guess I led them in spirit but, I chose not to take the position. I preferred being behind the scenes. It felt better that way, as I didn’t want to become like Raekah, and suffer the same hardships she went through. Everything revolved around her, depended on her while she was in charge. That path can only lead to ruination and people becoming too reliant on everything you do." 

She stops for a second, and smiles wistfully once more, an air of pleasant memories surrounding her.  
“I left it to someone I felt was more competent”, she continues. “I was very close to a miraluka known as Visas Marr and she always seemed much more appropriate for the role. She eventually agreed to take it.  
Many of the others, including Bastila, ended up being part of the new Jedi Council at the time, but I rejected any offers.  
In my earlier days, I might not have felt the same but, there was someone in my life who taught me that…well, being a Jedi wasn’t everything.”

The air has calmed between them now and Val is thankful that Meetra has brought it into slightly more light-hearted territory. She can still feel the horror of the truth in the back of her mind, but she tries to let it stay there for now. It will be needed later.  
Suddenly, she clears her throat a bit awkwardly.  
“Yes, I…I may have seen some things that you and a…certain someone did together.”

Meetra glances towards her, arching a brow and senses the embarrassment flowing from the other woman. It makes her laugh.  
“Ah, right. I wonder what I must’ve been thinking at the time, if that is what I wanted to show you. Don’t worry, though, I don’t mind. Visas was a lovely woman.”

“She did seem that way, yes. Did you two stay together?”

Meetra nods curtly.  
“Yeah, for a long time. After everything with Vitiate was done, I lived out my life with Visas in peace. Well, mostly, anyway, if you ignore the screaming kids and annoying Jedi initiates.” 

Val can’t help but chuckle then as well.  
“Sounds like the end of a good life.” 

Once more, Meetra smiles, but much more warmly this time.  
“It was. I went through a lot of pain and heartache through the first third or so of my life but, the rest was wonderful.” 

It’s not like Val can’t relate. She’s not even as old as Meetra yet, and she has suffered on a similar level. Perhaps things will eventually get better, or at least she hopes so.  
“There is still something I don’t quite understand.” 

“What’s that?”

“Why did you not seek Vitiate’s death? I know that you mentioned how he was too powerful, but you did not even seem to investigate it. Why not?”

Meetra sighs briefly and shakes her head.  
“There was no point. It wasn’t just that he was too powerful, but also that our situation was dire, almost devastating.  
The Republic had suffered greatly after several wars against multiple opponents during the decades, and the Jedi was in complete disarray. We knew that trying to aim for Vitiate’s death would likely mean a lot of sacrifices on our side, perhaps the complete annihilation of everything we had been. That was something we couldn't accept.  
Our plan was never meant to last forever. It was created to give the Republic and Jedi time to rebuild. Time to prepare for the inevitable.”

Val realizes the use of such a plan, nodding in thought.  
“And it eventually came.”

“Yeah, and I realize that it probably hit the Republic pretty hard but, had it happened during our time, it would’ve been much worse. The Empire might be ruling the galaxy at this point, or Vitiate might’ve tried to swallow it completely.  
That’s why Scourge willingly made his own sacrifice too, to gain the Emperor’s trust and slow him down even further, by becoming his pawn and watch him from within.” 

Val leans back in the chair, folding her arms once more.  
“Ah, I see. Yes, he was the Emperor’s Wrath before, but left it behind several months ago. He must’ve been part of the attack launched against the Emperor by the Republic.” 

“Probably. Would be his second time joining the Jedi in an assault against the Emperor.” 

She may have heard of that attack only recently, but it did give her some kind of hope. It’s not often she gets to speak of it but, Meetra certainly seems like someone who might understand.  
“Personally, while I’m part of the Empire, I have never trusted our Emperor, nor enjoyed his policies. As a slave, I saw the horrors of them firsthand, and had to fight my way to the top. It is my hope that I will be able to change some of the things he has done and make a better society.” 

Meetra offers her a gentle smile.  
“Glad to hear it. Vitiate should never be trusted and, while I’ve never lived in this place, I can’t imagine it’s very nice, especially if you’re not human or pureblooded.  
Sounds like you’ve had a tough life and if my words can help you somehow, I’m glad that you were the one to hear this story.” 

That’s when she sees interest glistening in Val’s eyes again, as her curiosity quickly returns.  
“If that’s the case, I might have even more questions.  
You seem to know a lot about Vitiate. For us, he is quite an elusive creature and never reveals everything about himself, nor his history. Perhaps you can share some?”

“I don’t know everything about him either, but I know enough things that could help you out.  
And I could tell you…or, I can show you. Due to the connection we now share, I think it would be possible for me to send thoughts directly into your mind.” 

Val widens her eyes, seeming greatly intrigued and she rises once more.  
“Well then, go right ahead. I will take everything I can get.” 

Opening her mental barriers and relaxing once more, Meetra places her fingers at the same position as previously, establishing a link between the two, which spreads very quickly.  
Soon enough, answers flood into her mind, letting her see truths she could never have hoped for previously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So yeah, first of all, my Revan is a transwoman. If you've read or looked at Visions of devastation, you might've known that already, though._
> 
> _Anyway, yes, you read that correctly (if you actually read the chapter. If you didn't, I'm not sure why you're looking at this note!). I'm not kidding and Meetra isn't making assumptions - Revan is dead in my story. The Foundry stuff never happened in my ficverse, or at least not with Revan, nor will she be returning in the future._   
>  _Well...that's not entirely true, but she won't be the same type of villain-character Bioware created._
> 
> _"But what about SoR? Will that not happen?"_   
>  _Oh, I've got BIG PLANS for that stuff. DON'T YOU WORRY._


	66. A shallow opening

Days have gone by since Valcera’s ghostly encounter with an entity she never thought she’d ever get to physically speak with. It seemed clear what she had to do with the information Meetra gave her, but she wanted to contemplate the answers before going anywhere. There’s a lot to tell and she wondered if all of it would be of value and what truths to relay. Are there some sections that are too steep, some questions that should never have a revelation? Only she could give them a response and that burden is quite heavy.

After making sure to leave the Citadel through one of her quarter’s backdoors, wearing some dark robes, she met up with Bejarah, who was waiting in an air speeder and they flew off into the deeper and much less monitored sections of the swamps. They made sure to see that there were no obvious pursuers around, using several different devices as they tend to do, before setting down in the meeting spot with a familiar figure.  
Neither of the two women had seen Captain Kalendran for a few months now, but he has remained as one of their most direct contacts with the rest of the Revanites, even if he hardly ever spends time in whatever place they tend to hide in now. 

While Val doesn’t monitor that situation, she has heard how Tari and the rest of the Order often switches locations, staying planet-side, but far away from any settlements. It’s obviously not safe within the jungles and swamps, with all the deadly predators and weather, but there’s not much else they can do, if they wish to operate as normally.  
The hologram of master Tari was a welcoming sight for Val, and she was very eager to hear what stories there were to be told this time, especially as Val had hinted that this one would be much more crucial.

Val started relaying all the information she felt was crucial to the rest, letting them know how she made contact with Meetra and what importance the meeting had. The three all stayed silent during this, listening with a great amount of interest.  
She did tell them most things about Revan, who she truly was, Meetra’s part in all of it and obviously the truth of Vitiate. However, she falters on one single element and therefore decides to leave it out. 

This draws Tari’s attention, and she runs a hand under her chin in thought.  
“So, she did not know Revan’s final fate?” 

Val does her best to stay neutral, blocking her thoughts from the other Force user. They’re quite far away from one another, obviously, and this is a holographic projector but, a link could still be created, if they tried. She wants to make sure this doesn’t happen.  
“It’s true”, she lies with a fair amount of certainty, “which is quite unfortunate, but that is the reality of the situation.  
Apparently, Revan went in to face the Emperor alone, but she never came back out. Whether she died or not is uncertain.” 

The others stay silent, waiting for Tari’s response and she appears to ponder the possibilities.  
“I will admit that it is unfortunate, but this also gives us another opportunity. My thesis might be correct at this stage and Revan may still be alive.”

Kalendran and Beja both nod.  
“This would seem to be a plausible outcome”, the Captain agrees.

“Doesn’t really give us any directions for where to go from here, though”, Beja adds.

Tari continues to focus on Val for now.  
“What did you do with the spirit of Meetra Surik, after you had finished questioning her?”

“I set her free.” 

Tari raises a brow curiously.  
“You released her?”

“Yes, I felt it was cruel to do anything else. There was no need to hold a ghost hostage, especially after she had already suffered so very much throughout most of her life. She deserved to be free, in my opinion.”

Tari nods slightly, but she remains skeptical.  
“I see. I am uncertain whether I agree with this choice.” 

Kalendran inclines his head as well.  
“I believe I’m on master Tari’s side. We could’ve had use for this Jedi’s ghost. Others would probably have had questions they wished to pose to her, ones that you might not have been able to consider.” 

Val sighs and puts her hands at her hips.  
“I asked her enough, Captain. We sat and spoke for almost two days straight, and I took all the information from her that I needed. There was nothing else, I swear.” 

It seems like he’s about to respond, but Tari intervenes.  
“It’s alright, both of you, there’s no need to argue about this. I admit that it was Valcera’s decision and no one else’s. If she believes there’s nothing else to be gained, then I trust that it was the best choice.”

Val bows her head respectfully.  
“Thank you, master.” 

Tari then folds her arms in thought.  
“We shall be logging all this information as soon as possible, and then start our own investigations. The things you mentioned about Nathema are particularly interesting, but it’s unfortunate that Meetra did not remember the exact coordinates. However, we will try our best to locate it with the technology and skills at our disposal.”

“I suppose that might be a reasonable plan, but don’t forget how dangerous this world must’ve been. You have to be careful.”

“I’m aware of that, but we have to try. If the Emperor did utilize that planet at some point, for some complex and destructive Force ritual, we might have use for at least observational notes of this phenomenon, in order to better understand him. Knowledge is the first step to victory.” 

Val isn’t sure how much wisdom there is in that sentiment after what she saw, but she decides to respect it for now.  
“You’re right, of course. I only hope you and the rest will proceed with caution.” 

“Naturally, as we always do. If we hadn’t, we wouldn’t still be here as an Order.”  
She then offers a gentle smile.  
“For now, there’s nothing else for you to look into in this matter and it is probably best if you return to your assigned territory. Congratulations on a job well done, Valcera.” 

As to not let her own skepticism be shown, she bows her head.  
“I thank you once more, master. I am glad to have been of service to the Order. If there’s anything else to be found, I promise that I shall do my best to locate and provide it to you.” 

Not long after, the call ends and Kalendran approaches her, smiling as he offers his hand to shake, which she accepts.  
“Terrific to see you, as always, my lord. I hope we will get the opportunity for this soon again.”

“You too, Captain. Stay safe now.” 

Beja and Val wanders back to the speeder stationed in a small glade, being at least partially covered by the vegetation and due to its dark colors, it is very well obscured.  
On the way there, Val is silent, walking with a thoughtful look in her eyes. This has Beja’s attention for the most part, but she doesn’t say anything until they’re almost at the vehicle.  
“Hey, you okay?”

Val remains quiet for a few more seconds and then nods slowly.  
“I am, but what I had to go through did take its toll on me. It has given me a lot to think about.”

“Mm, guess that’s reasonable. When we’re back in Kaas City, maybe you should get some rest.”

“You’re probably right.”

The two of them move into the air speeder and sit down in it, with Val letting Beja drive as per usual. When she’s on her seat, feeling the vehicle rumbling, memories from the conversation with Meetra keeps swirling through her thoughts.  
_“Look, I don’t wanna tell you how to live your life, obviously, and Raekah was a great person. She was like my mentor for a time and I loved her as a sister, but even I know that no one is perfect, not even her. Follow some of her teachings, if you wish, but take it with a pinch of salt. Always be skeptical of these things, especially when they sound too good to be true.”_

Suddenly, her thoughts are interrupted by Beja speaking once more.  
“Val?”

The mirialan twitches and glances in Beja’s direction.  
“Huh?”

“Did you hear what I said?”

Val clears her throat and corrects her robes a bit.  
“No, sorry, I was…occupied.”

Worry is displayed on Beja’s features and she tilts her head slightly.  
“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Anyway, what were you saying?”

It’s pretty clear that the rattataki doesn’t entirely trust what Val provides her with, but for now, she’ll leave it be.  
“Right, well, I was wondering what’s gonna happen now.”

“What do you mean?”

“The mission is over now, right? We don’t have to chase any more mysteries and hidden artifacts, which kinda means that you might not need me anymore. Once we get back, you think I should leave?”

It strikes her just now that she hadn’t actually considered this aspect until this very moment. Beja was hired specifically for Val to have a reason to keep the mercenary close, but now that it’s over, can things really stay the same?  
Val arches her brow questioningly.  
“Do you want to leave?”

“Well, no, of course not. I enjoy it here. I mean, if you ignore all the totalitarian shit, the almost constant lack of sun and the crazies at the top.”

“Hey.”

Beja smirks.  
“Not saying I think all of ‘em are bad.” 

Val sighs and shakes her head.  
“Right, I’m sure that’s what you meant. However, you can tell me the truth; you enjoy being here because of my apprentice.” 

Beja clears her throat and shuffles around a bit in her seat.  
“Well…I mean, I…I don’t want to say it’s the only reason but-“

“But it is. You can’t fool me, Bejarah. I’ve known you for too long.” 

The merc chuckles and shakes her head.  
“Yeah, yeah. Do you mind, though?”

“Of course I mind. I’d prefer if you stay the hell away from her, but what I want is irrelevant. I’m not going to stop you two from being together, if that is how things will continue.  
If this relationship truly makes Ash happy, then that's what matters to me.” 

Beja calms down slightly, feeling some kind of inner warmth at the thought of Val actually being supportive. Well, being both supportive and also kind of wanting Beja to leave Ash alone but, she can live with that.  
“It is what I want too.  
I don’t really know how long this will continue, or how far we’ll go together, but I don’t have any intentions of leaving right now. We’ve got a good thing going and I want to be at her side.” 

Val watches her for a few moments, glad to hear that Beja is willing to take some responsibility, as well as actually caring. Not that she entirely doubted that, but she has experience.  
“I suppose that is satisfying enough, for now. I can probably think of some kind of excuse, which would allow you to stay without too much suspicion being aimed at us.” 

Beja offers a smile as she increases how quickly the speeder goes, knowing they’ve got quite a while left until they reach the city again.  
“Glad to hear it. I’ll do my best to help ya out, as always. You do pay better than most of my former employers.”  
The conversation quiets down then, and while Beja might be able to leave it at that, if this is what Val requires, she does notice something in the mirialan’s eyes which tells her differently.  
“There’s something else that bothers you, isn’t there?”

Val slowly runs a hand over her cheeks and sighs briefly.  
“It’s nothing.” 

That elicits a snort from Beja.  
“Okay, that’s pretty interesting. And I’m sure all that ‘nothing’ isn’t what’s making your brows reach down so far that they might poke you in the eye, right?”

She rolls the very eyes mentioned and shakes her head.  
“Shut up.” 

“Look, I’m not gonna ask about it if you don’t want me to but, you know you can talk to me. Unless that has changed recently.” 

It is true that the two of them do know a lot of secrets of one another, things they might not tell anyone else. However, she’s uncertain if anyone else will share her concerns in this matter.  
“I just…I can’t stop thinking about Meetra.” 

“The Jedi ghost?”

“Yes. I know it shouldn’t be any of my business but, Meetra was still an important person in history.  
She did a lot for the Jedi and the Republic in her time, and in many ways, she helped save and preserve the Order from ruination, which it surely would’ve fallen into.  
If she hadn’t done her best to oppose this notion and help this lost group of Force users, then the Jedi might no longer exist. For some reason, a lot of people don’t seem to realize that, or at the very least, she’s not spoken of much at all.”

Beja looks slightly intrigued and a little bit confused.  
“Huh. Really? She sounds like someone they should revere.”

“I agree. She’s not even in most history books, except for being remembered as some sort of warrior or tactician of the past, but no one of note. She’s a forgotten treasure.”

It’s not like it’s entirely surprising to hear Val speak of historical figures, and it’s not just due to what Sphere she’s leading. She has always had some kind of fascination for history, which is why she found the Revanites appealing in the first place. That’s not to say that Beja doesn’t find this behavior a little bit peculiar.  
“Yeah, I guess. But why do you care, though? I would’ve thought that Jedi stuff wouldn’t really matter to you.”

Val hesitates for a moment, finding a gap in her own logic.  
“I don’t. Well, for the most part, anyway. The Jedi as an Order is not one I have any particular fondness for, and I wouldn’t want to truly associate with them, but you know this already.  
However, what I heard from Meetra did make me care, in ways I hadn’t expected.  
She…she was a great person, a real leader and someone who the galaxy has a lot to thank for. And that’s before we get into that she fought the Emperor and helped weaken him together with Revan and her companions.”

“Well, when you put it that way, that’s a good point.”

“I don’t think people of note, like her, deserves to be forgotten. Meetra’s history should be preserved, especially by the Jedi. She should be a hero to them, one that future generations should be taught of.” 

She doesn’t fully explain that it has to do with Meetra’s different philosophy from what most Jedi seem to follow now, but hopes it is implicit. She did relay all of that in the story earlier, after all.  
Beja glances at her for a moment, seeing how crucial Val thinks this is.  
“Well, can’t you just do that yourself? Go tell ‘em, show them how important this is.”

Val exhales, while folding her arms.  
“It would be a possible conclusion in most cases, as I do have a lot of information on her now, but there are other problems.”

“Such as?”

“Isn’t it obvious? The Jedi are unlikely to listen to anything a Sith has to say, much less a Dark Councilor. Do you think they’ll truly accept any kind of information I can transfer to them?”

Beja nods briefly, seeing what she means. That would seem like an implausible solution.  
“Okay, but don’t you have other connections that might work better? Your pal, Zal’riva, she has a Jedi girlfriend, doesn’t she? Couldn’t you go through her?”

Val’s hand moves across her chin now, rubbing it somewhat tighter as she runs the possibilities through her mind.  
“True enough, but I don’t want to get Ktila in trouble. And what would she tell the other Jedi? She just got this information out of nowhere?”

“Oh, c’mon, you’ve been deceiving people for ages, all the way to the top of the Empire. You couldn’t make up some kind of story for this Jedi, that might sound like a reasonable excuse?”

Val doesn’t have any adequate retort and instead remains silent. It takes several seconds before she says anything.  
“I’ll give it some thought.”

And this is something she truly intends to do. What Meetra relayed to her, both through words and images, was something that helped change parts of Val’s perspective; a path which she has held firmly onto for years. She needs to repay the spirit for this in some way.  
Meetra has lingered in the shadows for too long, and while she might have had that as her intention, Val can’t let it continue. She deserves to be in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _As you might notice, there's a slight doubt forming with Val, much thanks to Meetra. It'll be more of an issue in the next story._   
>  _Despite this, she chose not to tell them about Revan's death, mostly because she doesn't want the Order to lose hope, something she fears might've happened if she revealed the truth. What consequences that will have, we shall see in the future!_
> 
> _Next week will have the last Ashara/Bejarah chapter in this story. I will get back to them in future fics though, if you're wondering._


	67. Shared night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Last Ashara/Bejarah chapter in this story._

As time has gone by, Ashara and Bejarah have grown gradually more comfortable in each other’s company, not just from a personal standpoint, but to actually be together in public. They don’t do it very often, obviously, as Ash isn’t much of an outgoing figure, but those days when they get the time for it, they always manage to enjoy themselves, despite some of the looks they may get.  
This evening, it isn’t any different. Those not of human or pureblooded origin are still viewed with quite a bit of suspicion, or at least surprise, when they go into public recreational establishments, especially if they’re Sith. Even though no one would get in their way – especially not with Ash having the House of Kallig’s logo on her clothes – their arrival is far from unnoticed.

Their very first date was here, in Terlo city, and for this slightly special evening, they figured it would be a good place to choose a restaurant within. It’s certainly not as grandiose as some of those on the top levels of Nar Shaddaa, Coruscant or even the space station used in orbit, but it has a pleasant atmosphere, with slightly dimmed lights, landscape-based paintings and most of all, a dancefloor in the middle, with some calming music being played for it. It’s not so much a coordinated effort, as anyone can go up there at any time and get involved. Ash has warned Beja to stay as far away from it as possible.

Obviously, as this is a night out, they have tried to dress appropriately, moving away from some of their more official uniforms, even if Beja’s armor can’t really be called that.  
Ash is wearing a set of purple and white clothes, sort of emulating her master’s preferred color combination. It consists of a coat up top, a long skirt beneath, a pretty thick belt and some longer boots.  
In comparison, Beja is in a low neckline black dress without sleeves, contrasting against her pale complexion and it obviously exposes her fairly toned arms as well. Around her waist is a sash instead, and she wears smaller shoes, but with somewhat higher heels.  
As the outfit exposes quite a bit, Ash actually has to try her best not to get distracted, even if she keeps occasionally looking that way. It’s a fact that Beja silently enjoys.

Now that they’re sitting down by the table, waiting for certain other elements to arrive, Beja turns towards Ash, seeming slightly amused.  
“So, I guess it’s gonna be official today.”

Ash glances confusedly at her.  
“What is?”

“Once the others get here, our relationship will reach a kind of official status. I mean, now that we’ll be exposed to others.”

Ash doesn’t really see what she’s trying to point out and raises one of her painted eyebrows, while her left lekku moves slightly to enhance the emotional response.  
“But, others already know of our relationship.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s true, but we’ve never actually been out together with someone else, as a couple.”

“That’s not true. What about the times we have spent with master Valcera? Or the nights when Francine came to join us?”

Beja waves dismissively.  
“Not the same! This is different and way more important, because it’s a date!”

Ash continues to appear skeptical.  
“…I don’t understand how it would be different. This is-“

And that’s as far as she gets, as Beja puts a finger on top of Ash’s lips, while she’s smirking.  
“Look, just agree with me that it’s a special night, alright?”

Ash rolls her eyes and shakes her head as the finger is removed.  
“Fine.”  
Shortly after, Beja leans forward, rewarding the acknowledgement with a kiss, something that Ash obviously enjoys and Beja herself gets to experience when she feels one of Ash’s lekkus touching her arm very gently.

When they separate, Ash is about to comment on Beja’s choice of cosmetics, which is mostly dark violet this evening, but her attention is drawn towards two people approaching.  
One of them is obviously familiar, with her dark brown complexion and fairly short black hair, that has been stylized tonight, to appear somewhat slicker. Francine is wearing an indigo colored dress with silver patterns along the chest, which is drawn out over the sides.  
There’s another woman next to her, with a lighter brown complexion, and longer black hair, albeit held up in a ponytail. This lady is wearing a dark red suit, with white highlights, and her arm is interlocked with one of Francine’s. However, there are some interesting elements that stand out on her. Not only does she have two very visible scars on each side of her lips, like two lines crossing over them, she is also equipped with thin metal pieces on the upper section of her face, something which covers both eyes up.

Beja leans a little bit closer to Ash and whispers.  
“Huh, interesting. She has some kind of cybernetic implants?”

Ash nods briefly.  
“Yes. Francine did not tell me anything in detail but, she is apparently a cyborg.”

Once the other couple comes close enough, Francine really shines up into a bright smile, letting go of her date and moves up to Ash. She embraces the togruta gently, while also giving her cheek a quick kiss.  
“It’s good to see you, Ash! You look absolutely lovely!”

“Thank you, Francine. As do you.”

The human’s attention is soon drawn towards Beja, and even though their greeting isn’t quite as direct – a handshake instead of a hug – Francine still puts a quick kiss on her cheek too.  
“And you as well, Bejarah. Always a very daring appearance.”

Beja winks at her.  
“It’s what I do. But I see you’ve brought someone interesting with you as well.”

Francine’s lips curl up even further, even if that would seem to be impossible, as she wanders back beside her partner.  
“Yes, indeed! Allow me to introduce Simiris. I think I’ve mentioned it before but, we’ve been on a couple of dates together now.”

Simiris offers a polite smile of her own, being glad to shake the hands of the other couple.  
“A pleasure to meet you both. Francine has told me a lot about you. All good things, of course.”  
Her tone is even and friendly, her voice not all too soft or deep. They both notice that she doesn’t have a typical imperial accent either.

“Yeah, likewise”, Beja responds.

“It is nice to finally see you in person. I have only heard what little Francine has told me beforehand”, Ash comments.  
“Since you are both here, we should take a seat and get something to drink.”

Despite not asking for it, Simiris helps Francine with her chair, which makes the assistant look a bit shy, but glad to accept it.  
“I apologize if we’re late. I wasn’t quite sure which street this place was on, so I didn’t know what to tell the driver”, Francine comments.

Ash nods in response, not seeming particularly bothered.  
“That is fine, we did not wait all too long.”  
She redirects her attention to Simiris, as she gets seated as well.  
“As I said, Francine have told me a little bit about the previous dates you and she had. She was unsure about the outcome of the first one, so I am glad to see that the two of you continued to try.”

Francine widens her eyes, surprised to hear it and clears her throat.  
“Wh-what?! Bollocks! I…I was not, I swear!”

Despite the assistant’s slightly nervous reaction, it only seems to amuse Simiris.  
“It’s fine, I understand why she would say that. I hadn’t dated in a while, before the two of us went out the first time, so I’m probably quite rusty.”

Trying her best to save it, Francine leans over, putting both of her hands around one of Simiris’.  
“No, honestly, it was good! I had a lovely time back then, just like with those that followed it. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have invited you here tonight.”

Simiris turns one of her hands around, allowing their fingers to intertwine.  
“Good point, but I’m still glad to hear I didn’t screw anything up."  
They are soon attended to by one of the human waiters, who takes their orders for what to drink and eat, and after this one leaves, Beja notices how Simiris is looking in her direction.  
“Is it alright if I ask you some questions?”

Beja shrugs.  
“Sure, go ahead.”

“Well, Francine told me that you know her superior quite well?”

She glances momentarily at the assistant, before letting out a chuckle.  
“Yeah, guess I do.”

“Are you good friends?”

“Mm, sort of. We used to work together in the past, and got along quite well. I think she was impressed and that’s why she called for my services when she needed someone skilled. I’ve been in enough crazy battles that I have a different mindset from most imperials.”

“I see. So, you’re not from the Empire then.”

Beja smirks, shaking her head, though she would’ve thought that was obvious already.  
“Nope, definitely not! I’m originally from Rattatak, as you might’ve guessed, but I left that place years ago.  
The Empire isn’t all that bad, though. Well, if you know the right people and can avoid slavery. I like Valc-…uh, Imperius, obviously, but not exactly a fan of the rest of the leadership.”

Simiris doesn’t react a whole lot to what she says, even though she’s being critical of the Dark Council. Beja wonders if this has to do with being born elsewhere too, that Ash is present or that she just doesn’t care much for political discussion.  
“Reasonable enough, I’d say. If I knew someone like her, I would probably feel the same.”

“What about you, then? Were you born in the Empire? I notice that your accent is a little bit different.”

Simiris offers another polite smile.  
“I am born here, yes, although not on Dromund Kaas. What you’re hearing is probably due to the fact that I’m originally from one of the colonies at the furthest edge of our Empire.”

Both Beja and Ash nods in understanding.  
“Ahh, right, makes sense, I guess. Never visited much of those places myself.”

“That is a shame. A few of the colonies, especially my homeworld, are some of the most beautiful planets within our borders. I highly recommend them.”

“Well, then Ash and I know where we’ll focus our vacation plans, next time we’re allowed to go anywhere together.”  
She stops for a moment and it’s pretty clear that there’s a specific topic she’d want to ask about, but it’s a matter of avoiding an awkward approach.  
“So, uh, you mind if I ask about the implants?”

Ash can be heard exhaling briefly.  
“Bejarah…”, she mutters.

Simiris emits a slight chuckle, friendly but not entirely amused.  
“It’s alright, I get that quite often. You may ask about them if you wish.”

Beja glances at Ash, who still seems to disapprove of the notion but, the mercenary pushes forward.  
“When did you get ‘em? Was it a necessary replacement or just a personal preference?”

“It was necessary. I was in a pretty bad transport accident out in some of the other imperial colonies, several years ago. The fire nearly burned off half my face, which synthskin obviously can fix, but it couldn’t replace my eyes. Had to let cybernetics do that instead.”

Ash gives her a sympathetic look.  
“I’m sorry to hear that. It must have been hard.”

“True, but it was better than the alternative. Some things are not as perfect as they used to be but, my sight has at least gotten as close as it can and that makes my life a lot easier.”

“Do people treat you differently?”, Beja inquiries.

“You mean, do they treat me like a non-human? No, they don’t. I get a few glances at most and the occasional comment. I could’ve gone for something more subtle, sure, but I don’t like to pretend that I’m not different from what I used to be. I’d rather wear it as visibly as possible, to let everyone know of it.”

Seeing as how Beja has gone through a lot of tough choices in her life as well, she’s not unfamiliar with this sentiment.  
“I can respect that kind of decision. It’s an attitude that I share.  
And yeah, at least you’re human, so that probably makes this all a whole lot easier. If you weren’t, you’d probably not even be here right now.”

“Quite”, Simiris responds quickly, joined by another smile.

Wanting to change topic, Francine clears her throat and gestures at her partner.  
“I’m not sure if I said it but, Simiris works with resources acquisition for Binary Star Realty.”

While Ash doesn’t quite seem to recognize it, Beja certainly does.  
“Oh yeah, I’ve heard of that company. Isn’t that a pretty big one, working with housing and stuff?”

Simiris inclines her head.  
“It is. We are the largest private providers, buyers and sellers of homes of all kinds, especially customized, within imperial space. We do have departments within each major faction in the galaxy, however, but I am assigned specifically to the imperial wing.”

Francine nods in agreement.  
“I met her while I was purchasing something for Darth Imperius, at the Dark Lord's request. Binary Star seemed like the most appropriate place, after all.  
After our initial meeting, I felt like we had connected quite well, so I suggested we could plan more of lord Imperius’ purchases together in the future. And, well, she was very charming too.”

Simiris seems pretty amused by the last comment as she glances towards the assistant.  
“Francine was very alluring, when we first met. Very sweet and pleasant to talk with, so I couldn’t really resist. I suppose I may have tried to put on a bit of extra charm, just to impress her.”

That gets a shy giggle from Francine, likely something that was intended.  
“It did work, so I’m not complaining!”

At the same time, Beja leans back in her seat and folds her arms.  
“Resource acquisition? Sorry, but that just sounds…really boring.”

“For a lot of other people, it might be”, Simiris agrees, “but that is an advantage for me. Creating networks, contacts and constantly working with fairly high pressure are activities that I’ve always found challenging. I also get a lot of insight into all the clients that we work for, even if I’m not directly assigned to them.  
However, thanks to my position, I have various people I can speak with, if I need to attain rare items or gain access to places I wouldn’t otherwise be able to. Seeing how large and popular we are, a lot of important people are on our list.”

Beja scratches her cheek in thought.  
“Well, when you put it that way, guess it is a pretty good position to have.”

As the drinks arrive around this time, the group goes silent for a little while, as they try out what they’ve ordered and enjoy listening to the music playing. It’s some kind of slow jazz tune right now, which seems to get some of the denizens up on the floor.  
A short while later, Simiris returns to their conversation, as she’s not done inquiring just yet.  
“May I ask how the two of you met?”

Beja and Ash immediately glances at each other, a knowing look in their eyes, as if they’re both thinking the same thing. Ash shakes her head, while Beja chuckles.  
“Well, wasn’t an easy start”, the rattataki admits.

“That would be a kind way to describe it”, Ash remarks.

Beja smirks, shifting the location of her hand on top of Ash’s closest, while she intertwines their fingers.  
“Ash pretty much hated me when we first met. Didn’t like a newcomer coming to work with them, didn’t like mercenaries and _definitely_ didn’t like me. Luckily, my charms eventually won her over.”

Ash rolls her eyes.  
“Somehow, I knew you would try to simplify it and paint yourself in a light where you made this relationship progress. It was more complicated than that.”

She won’t entirely admit that this was her plan but, the laugh pretty much says it for her.  
“What, you don’t think so? Pretty sure I made a lot of the first moves and got you warming up to me.”

Obviously not an assumption Beja approves of, as she folds her arms.  
“And yet, in the end, it was I who had to approach the matter of actually inviting you out for our first date.”

“Pfft, yeah, only because I allowed you to.”

“I have a feeling you simply didn’t dare to ask me out.”

Beja snorts sharply, although she’s still smirking.  
“What? Preposterous! You couldn’t even admit it was a date until you accidently let it slip!”

Ash hesitates then and clears her throat.  
“…not entirely true.”

“Oh, don’t even try it. You know I’m right! Besides, if I had actually properly gone for it and attempted to flirt with you, there’s just no way you’d ever be able to resist me.”

“If you like to believe such delusions, then you are free to do so.”

Beja pushes a few fingers against Ash’s side, trying to tickle her a bit.  
“C’mon, don’t try to deny it, babe.”

Ash sighs, half of it due to being annoyed and the other half because it would indeed be difficult to completely dismiss the claim. She won’t allow Beja the satisfaction of hearing this, however.  
Thankfully, the food arrives shortly after, and all four of them slow their discussions for a while. They talk about some slightly more frivolous things, such as their interests and what they tend to do at work, as they eat.  
Ash doesn’t say anything regarding it, but she does note how Francine’s gaze often travels towards Simiris, most of it infused with interest and affection; something she can obviously sense through usage of the Force.

However, after they’ve all finished most of their meals, and another tune starts playing, Simiris leans back in her seat and turns fully towards Francine, extending her hand.  
“I think this is a pretty good opportunity for us as well. You want to join me for a dance?”

Francine appears surprised by the request and fidgets a bit nervously with her hands, while her eyes dart back and forth between her partner and the dancefloor.  
“You…want to do it here? Are you sure?”

Simiris puts on another smile, but this one more adamant, with that charming undertone Francine mentioned earlier.  
“Sure, why not? I have the loveliest date tonight and I don’t mind people getting jealous.”

Francine’s own smile is even more shy than previously, nibbling at her lip somewhat, but she’s clearly enjoying what she hears, despite how obvious it is. Slowly and carefully, she places her hand into Simiris’.  
“Alright, I suppose I can try it. Keep in mind that I’m not great.”

“Don’t worry, I will take it slow.”

The two of them leave the table then, not giving the other couple more than a brief look, as to not pressure them.  
After they’re gone, Beja turns towards Ash, who sighs heavily, before Beja has even said a word.  
“Not here. I refuse to dance in public”, Ash tells her.

“Oh c’mon, what’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“I could fall and be ridiculed by hundreds of people?”

“Who gives a fuck about them? It’ll just be you and me, and if anyone else tries to interfere, I’ll give ‘em a taste of my fist.”

While it’s kind of a ridiculous notion, Ash finds it strangely charming. She raises her eyes, allowing them to be locked with Beja’s.  
“You’re sure about this?”

Beja seizes her hand, stands up and Ash is forced to follow.  
“Damn right I am. If they wanna see who’s the hottest couple in here tonight, we’re gonna show them.”

She’s not happy about the idea, and refuses to gaze at anyone else around them, but Ash does let herself be led onto the dancefloor and get into a good central position. She’s not particular well-versed in how this is coordinated and therefore allows Beja to guide her hand up to the rattataki’s shoulder. Beja places one of hers at Ash’s waist, and the remaining two are interlocked.  
Thankfully, it’s a slow tune, and to not make it difficult for Ash, they move as little as possible. She still manages to step on Beja’s feet early on, but they get past it without complaints.

For a moment, Ash wants to see how Francie and Simiris are doing, and it appears that the assistant is entirely taken by this new partner of hers, despite how poorly the initial date might’ve gone. She’s glad to see that Francine can find some happiness in her life as well.  
However, Beja steals her attention by then, as she kisses the togruta’s cheek softly.  
“Did I tell you yet? Val has allowed me to stay in her service for a while longer. I mean, the mission is over but, she wants to keep me around.”

“Yes, I heard.”  
She manages to smile slightly as well now.  
“And, well, I was obviously pleased with her choice.”

“Wouldn’t want me to go away yet, huh? A pretty good sign, I think.”

“Not until I find you boring to be around.”

Beja displays a small grin, enjoying the fact that she has sort of affected Ash in the way that the apprentice can now easily pull off jokes like this. She leans forward, briefly brushing her nose at Ash’s.  
“Well, I’ll do my best to keep you entertained then.”

Shortly after this, she’s surprised when Ash closes the distance even further, and kisses her softly. It’s not particularly lengthy, but it’s rare to have them do this in such an open setting, especially with Ash initiating it.  
“I have been discussing my possible promotion in the near future with master Valcera. She has actually been preparing it for a few weeks now, but there are some more things she needs to set up first. She wants me to have a bit of an advantage before I begin.”

“Ohh, aiming for Sith Lord, huh?”

“Indeed. And when I am, I will have a powerbase of my own, although obviously tied to my master’s. At that point, who knows what will happen?”

“Tsk, gonna claim me as one of your assets, huh?”

Ash suddenly gains quite a solemn expression as she gazes at Beja, and the mercenary wonders if she said something wrong. That’s when Ash shuts her eyes and leans towards Beja, nuzzling against her cheek.  
“I think you are far more than that to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If you remember Francine mentioning something about being on a date with someone a couple of chapters ago, Simiris was that character. I hadn't decided exactly who it would be at that point, though._   
>  _Simiris won't be quite as major of a character as Bejarah, but she will appear again in future fics, albeit in a more secondary type of role._   
>  _I should also point out that Simiris is not technically my character, as the original concept and creation belongs to a friend of mine,[@disgruntledape](https://disgruntledape.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I really liked her and wanted to sort of involve her in the story somewhat, just for fun._
> 
> _Edit 31/07 - 2017: For a visual reference to Simiris' appearance, I've linked one of the screenshots that my friend has of her. She can be found in[this image.](https://68.media.tumblr.com/cdafbc43762c4e65ad2cb191bcfdbf80/tumblr_messaging_oucgzbSmNH1qhl17w_400.png)_   
>  _There's now also a[sketch](https://68.media.tumblr.com/bf8ab2a0c6af0bea87240b824c4aaecc/tumblr_messaging_otzm6uo8cV1qhl17w_1280.jpg) that my friend drew of her._


	68. Rising dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yo. I need to make a note here at the start of this chapter, as it's rather important._   
>  _The chapter today (August 2nd, 2017) is the penultimate chapter of this story and because there's so little left, I wanted to finish both of those this week. Therefore, the last chapter will be posted tomorrow._   
>  _If you're reading all of this at a later date, this doesn't really matter all that much, but if you receive two mails about this story this week, that is why!_
> 
> _Anyway, let's get on with it._

Another day, another week, and Valcera can as always be found behind her desk inside her office. While she tends to enjoy walking around the rest of her subordinates during at least an hour or two of the day, to hear of how their tasks are going or listening to their concerns, the latest developments in the war has forced her to spend less time doing so and instead focus on commanding from afar. Checking news, reading reports and trying to coordinate various efforts, from Moff Pyron’s fleet to all the expeditions that the Reclamation Service currently has going. Some part of her does enjoy this, as it’s certainly fascinating to receive updates regarding what her teams find on these planets and she likes the process of making sure that everyone works together, but another part wishes she was out there with them.  
Well, not that there’s anything stopping her, in theory. She could leave everything here behind, jump onto the Ashen Folly and charge into battle or visit the expedition sites, but deep inside, she knows that wouldn’t help them quite as much as what she’s currently engaged in.

Occasionally, she has to lean back and rub her temples, get a glass of water or something to munch on, simply to prevent any adverse effects from befalling her, as she’s sitting in that position all day. It’s during one of these minor interruptions that the intercom connected to her desk emits a noise. She exhales, but feels happy for another distraction and pushes the button.  
“Yes, darling?”

Some people find Val a little bit strange with her mannerisms and the words she uses, but most of those close to her, including Francine, have gotten used to it by now. The assistant responds immediately, but there’s something uncertain in her voice.  
“My lord, you have erm…a holomessage here, which I believe you might wish to see.”

Val arches a brow.  
“A message? What kind?”

“One that is…a little bit odd. If I’m reading this correctly, then it is being distributed across the Empire.”

“What?”, Val says, confused by what type of message that would be. The Outreach Bureau doesn’t exactly send things to her mail, as they have their own channels. Added to this, there’s something uncertain to Francine’s voice, which makes her feel troubled.

“I uh, I can transfer it to your office, if you wish.”

Val considers it for a moment, before shaking her head.  
“No, if it’s being sent out to tons of people over the Empire, then it’s best if you see it as well. I’ll be right there.”

She stands up, walking past the toilet connected to her office and washes her face quickly, and then strides towards the door. As she comes outside, not only Francine is waiting out there, but Khem as well. However, by her assistant’s expression, there’s something else going on here and she looks up to see several more faces. A lot of the officers working in this department have also come out from behind their desks and most of them have their eyes set on Val. What’s going on here?

With a slight frown on her brow, she folds her arms and nods at Francine.  
“Play the message, Ensign.”

“Very well, my lord. Shall I…turn down the volume?”

“That will not be necessary. In fact, raise it slightly, as I want everyone to hear that I’m watching it too.”

Francine clears her throat and nods.  
“As you wish, Dark Lord.”

She pushes a few buttons on the terminal and the small holo projector on her desk suddenly displays a hologram. On it, Val can see the shape of Darth Malgus appearing, standing with his arms behind his back. From his stance and expression, Val somehow gets the impression that he’s about to hold a speech rather than send out a simple message. Unfortunately, her assumption is more correct than she initially presumed.

“Fellow Sith, citizens of the Empire and the galaxy at large – I am Darth Malgus. Most of you likely know of me as the head for the Sphere of Military Offense, while others are more familiar with my long history and accomplishments with the military, fighting in various conflicts and leading armies. Today, I am here for a similar and yet different reason.  
For a long time, like a lot of you, I’ve merely watched the Dark Council from the outside, criticized its actions and felt, like a majority of our brave soldiers, that most of the blame for why our plans went awry could be put squarely at the feet of our leaders.  
Now that I have finally witnessed and experienced the situation from inside the Dark Council itself, I can tell you, without hesitation, that the incompetence and inadequacy within this institution is much worse than any of you have feared. It is my firm belief that the Council is the true cause for why the Empire is so crippled.”

He stops for a moment, probably trying to gather himself or at least allow those who view the message to take in everything that he has said. Val is frowning, still watching the hologram, but wondering what the purpose is. Does he simply want to publicly shout at his colleagues, or is there an actual motive behind all this?

“With our Emperor being absent and becoming virtually completely silent”, he eventually continues, “or possibly even dead, a new path is required for our nation. It stands abundantly clear, from all I’ve seen, that the Dark Council will not be able to provide this new direction.  
You may ask yourselves, why would I say such a thing? Why would there be no opportunity to give them a chance to prove themselves? The answer is simple; they have already had a multitude of occasions to do so and _failed_ every time. Constantly, they are torn apart from the inside by ambitions and opposing demands, fighting each other rather than the enemy.  
The Council consists of nothing more than cowards, fools and political power plays. We shall tolerate their idiocy no longer.”

Given another brief moment to breath, Val looks up, seeing how several other of her division have come closer, watching her reaction, as well as the hologram. She wants to give them a response, but not yet. She needs to see what’s going on here before she can act.

He resumes soon after.  
“The true path of the Sith, the Code which we have tried to elevate as the only acceptable philosophy, has been forgotten; not just by the Council, but by the Emperor as well.  
And at this point you may wonder, why would I criticize our Emperor, our wise and majestic master? Because he no longer cares.  
He left us behind many years ago, forgot who we truly are. It has been ages since the Emperor actually comprehended the extent to where Sith can go if we embrace our very nature. Why else would he have made peace with the Republic, hmm? Why would he not have stormed our enemies’ sanctum and demanded revenge centuries ago?  
The truth is apparent to all of you; he is a fool, unworthy of our worship, just as much as the Dark Council and in the end, none of them are needed.”

Thinking back to the meetings where Darth Malgus has been present, she will admit that most of his responses have been very critical, whenever he actually wanted to say anything at all. The majority of the time, he simply sat and glared silently. However, Val never found that particularly confusing, as several other Sith tend to do the same. Perhaps she should’ve looked deeper.

Her brief drifting thoughts disperses when she hears his voice again.  
“As our two foremost leadership institutions have failed you all, I stand before you today to present you with an alternative and I will provide exactly what you require.  
At this time, I have control of several vital imperial fleets, including a stealth-based one which was in development on Ilum. Several powerful Sith have already joined me and I have allies from outside the Empire, including the Hutt Cartel and many Mandalorian clans. But I do not stop there.”  
He reaches out with his hand in a welcoming gesture.  
“I extend this offer to all Sith, imperials, warriors and anyone who wishes to have true freedom from inhibitions and the right to follow our passions.  
I promise you conquest, victory and a purpose beyond what any worthless close-minded government can offer elsewhere. Cast aside your incapable leaders and instead take up arms beside me, as I will be commanding from the front, just like a true leader should.  
Imperial or Republic, human or alien, Force user or Force blind – it does not matter. The New Empire welcomes all warriors of the galaxy!”

Just as his hologram disappears, a brief text appears afterwards, saying ‘Long Live Emperor Malgus!’ and then the message ends.  
Once it is finished, the entire room has descended into silence, all of those within turning to stare at Val.  
The mirialan has lifted her arm and is rubbing her fingers over her forehead.

What the hell is going on? How could she not have seen this coming? It’s been a little while now, but she is reminded of a warning issued by Cierah. Did she not point out that he has been doing things with other groups and mentioned his troubling past?  
Even so, this is far worse than anything Cierah could’ve warned her about and beyond anything they could’ve expected.

Shutting her eyes, Val groans loudly.  
“Why the hell must this madman stage a rebellion and why must he do it _NOW_ of all times, when we’re in the middle of a bloody war?  
All this will do is create more chaos and death. Is that really what he wants? He can never fight the Republic on his own.”

Unfortunately, no one really has an answer for her and it’s not just because they’re kind of nervous at this time. Thankfully though, the rest of the department does not start to rampage.  
“Uh, my lord”, one of the officers starts, “what do you want us to do?”

Val looks up at all of them, eyeing each of the few dozen people standing in front of her and nods briefly. She then speaks calmly, but firmly.  
“I understand that this piece of news is worrying for all of you, and I am sure that a lot of this department knows people who might be working for Malgus, maybe even have friends or family. However, for now, you cannot let that get to you nor start to panic. You are all imperials and you know what duty awaits you. I ask you to trust me for now, that I shall take care of this as smoothly as possible. Return to your stations and continue your work as usual. There are still people who depend on us, after all.”

Her words seem to have a slightly soothing effect and most incline their heads before they leave her.  
She’s about to face Francine and give her some directions as well, but distant loud noises and some slight vibrations through the ground prevents her from going any further. An earthquake? No, that would be unlikely, but something heavy did just hit them. An attack, perhaps?  
Val suddenly widens her eyes and speaks softly.  
“Lana.”

A second later, she dashes away.  
While she gains distance from her own office, Francine rises into a standing position.  
“Wait, my lord! What should I do about all the other mes-“

Val doesn’t stop, but she does turn to move sideways instead, glancing over her shoulder.  
“Send out a similar mail to anyone else that contacts me and tell them all to continue their previous assignments! Also attempt to send a message to all other ministries and divisions, telling them to stay calm! Khem, you’re in head of security. Make sure that Francine and the rest of my subordinates stay safe!”

He bows his head.  
“Yes, master.”  
  


* * *

  
Valcera runs through the corridors of the Imperial Citadel, finding more and more chaos the further away from her Sphere’s quarters gets. The amount of people running or moving in her path are gradually increasing and while she initially tries to simply slip past them, eventually she begins to shout, telling them to get out of her way. She doesn’t have time to be polite at this point and when a Sith is in a hurry, you don’t argue.

When she eventually arrives in the correct section of the Citadel minutes later, she feels almost as if she enters a battlefield. Blaster shots are being fired from various corridors and doorways, lightsabers are drawn by Sith and explosions can be heard, seen and felt across several areas. Sith are fighting Sith, imperial soldiers, officers and administrators are being taken down everywhere and the Dark Honor Guard apparently gets involved in every conflict, either trying to break them apart or arrest someone.  
Val ignores most of this, shoving people out of her way or raises some kind of barrier to protect herself. Most hardly even see or care about her, other than being someone in their path, which means she has to shield herself from those who would take a shot.

Through sheer persistence, she manages to arrive close to the offices she was looking for, but she isn’t exactly encouraged by what she stumbles into. Among several other people from the same department stands Lana Beniko, her red lightsaber drawn and she’s flanked by the imperial guards stationed here. On the opposing side are soldiers from other divisions, Dark Honor Guards and a pureblooded Sith.  
For a moment, Val hesitates, wondering what side Lana is on. What if Val has been deceived? Would that be unthinkable?  
She almost immediately mentally slaps herself for even considering this notion and keeps going, knowing what has to be done.

At this time, Lana is gritting her teeth, having blaster shots flying all around her, while focusing upon the two Dark Honor Guards who are fighting her. She holds her position admirably, but she’s losing ground, as the two people in scarlet armors are dangerously good at what they do. It’s obvious to Val that they are not on the verge of killing Lana, as it seems very likely that their intent is to subdue and capture her. Unfortunately for them, Lana is not afraid to defend herself or her subordinates lethally. Even so, Val can’t let this continue and decides to interfere.

She runs forward, stopping not all too far from the battle, which occurs in the middle of a bunch of turned over desks, terminals and other equipment.  
“Everyone, stand down! I am Darth Imperius of the Dark Council and I order you to cease this immediately!”  
Waiting and watching what transpires, no one listens to her or even offers her a brief moment of their attention. This only helps to fuel her anger, which is beneficial in a way.  
Gathering more of the Force around her, if anyone were to look in her direction, they would see how lightning forms over her hands and arms, crawling up over her skin. Gritting her teeth, she reaches out and sends them across the battlefield.  
“I said, _STAND DOWN!”_

Several people at the front, most of those being Sith and Dark Honor guards, gets hit, although not in any critical way. The most immediate result is that they’re thrown aside with such power that they might as well be leaves in the wind. Some slam into the far wall, others drop to the ground and only one, the pureblood, manages to block it and remain standing, albeit sliding back several meters.  
One of the soldiers, likely working for Malgus’ department, turns his gun at her, but gains a glare in return from the Sith.  
“Fire that rifle and I will immediately take it from your grasp and strangle you with it!”, she yells at him.

The intimidating words seems to have an effect and he hesitates, looking very unsure. It’s not until Lana frowns towards him that he actually lowers it.  
“You heard her! Stand down, you fool!”

Next to the advisor, several other soldiers follow suit, moving their weapons away from any targets.  
From the other side of the battlefield, the pureblood is still holding onto his lightsaber, but it is aimed at the floor. He bows his head respectfully towards Val.  
“My lord, I apologize, we did not notice your arrival. I hope you understand that we are here on a mission. Those you see before you are traitors, followers of Darth Malgus. By refusing to accept being arrested peacefully, they have taken a stand against the Empire and must be brought in through violent means.”

Val takes a deep breath, glad that she is at least being treated as their superior, because that makes them more willing to speak with care.  
“First of all, just because they fought back it does not yet mean you have proof of their treachery. I’m going to assume that you all simply ran in with your weapons drawn and shouted at everyone to surrender. Or is that a complete mistake on my part?”  
There’s no response, as most of them look a little bit awkward.  
“Mm, thought so. You need to be sure exactly which side these people are on before you make you brazen statements.  
Secondly, you cannot arrest all of them, as I need to bring one of these people with me.”

Now that the Dark Honor Guards have awkwardly gotten back to their feet and dusted off their robes, they look among themselves for a moment, until one of them, a woman, walks forward and removes her helmet. She is human with medium brown skin and short black hair, and just like the Sith, she bows to begin with.  
“My lord, we understand that you may have objections to our methods, but we are here on the orders of Darth Mortis. This is his jurisdiction and by his word, these people are under arrest. We must bring them in.”

She rolls her eyes.  
“Well, if I may point something out, and this is just an assumption, but it’s rather difficult to arrest the dead, isn’t it?”, she says, before gesturing at some of the fallen imperial soldiers.

The pureblood intervenes.  
“We had no choice. We entered this section and told them what was going to happen, which made them almost immediately provide resistance. Everything else was made in self-defense.  
In any case, if there is someone you want to take from this department, you will have to speak with Darth Mortis later. He is the only one who can release them and we don’t have time to take care of this request now.”

While he’s not being harsh, the tone still makes Val frown.  
“Remember who you are speaking to, lord whomever-you-are. I am a member of the Dark Council and a Sith far more powerful than you.  
If you speak that way to me again, I will fry that tongue directly from your mouth.”

She gains no response, as the pureblood merely scowls and stays silent.  
In the meantime, the Dark Honor Guard takes over.  
“I apologize for my ally’s rudeness, Dark Lord, but I hope you can still understand our predicament. While we wish to respect all members of the Council, we are acting on orders directly from one of your colleagues.”

Val shakes her head, thinking this is going on for too long and becoming too convoluted. She refuses to wait until she can speak with Mortis at a later date.  
“You have a comm unit, do you not? Bring it out and call him right now. I will show you what’s going to happen.”

She looks at the rest of her fellows and they nod back at her. Seeing as how she doesn’t really have much of a choice, she does as she’s told and pushes in the right frequency, holding up the device in her hand. Shortly after, the hologram of Darth Mortis appears above it.  
“Captain Cadella, what is it?”

“Darth Mortis, I apologize if we are disturbing you during anything important, but our duties were disrupted. We are on the verge of arresting parts of Darth Malgus’ administrative division, but were interrupted by one of your fellow members of the Dark Council. She wishes to speak with you.”

Shifting the device around, he arches a slightly surprised brow when he sees who he’s now facing.  
“Darth Imperius? What are you doing here?”

Val sighs heavily and shakes her head.  
“Tell me, Mortis, are you really the one who ordered for this chaos to occur?”

He watches her a little bit more solemnly and puts his arms behind his back.  
“I sent out the command for Malgus’ Citadel division to be arrested, yes, as soon as we received his little speech.”

“Well, it was sloppily executed and some people have died because of these mistakes.”

In a similar vain to how Val felt before, he doesn’t seem to enjoy her tone either.  
“I don’t understand why you would come here and criticize my methods, Imperius. It is not your place to get in the way of my soldiers, as this is not your jurisdiction. I hope this is not proof of your wish to aid Malgus’ efforts.”

She raises a hand up to her forehead, practically facepalming.  
“You’re not being serious, are you? Because that’s one of the most stupid statements I have heard as of late.  
No, I am not aiding the traitor, nor is this some kind of political power play. I am only interested in one person within this room, and she’s standing right over there. Her name is Lana Beniko.”

He follows where she’s pointing, looking mildly surprised as he glances at the blonde woman.  
“Malgus’ advisor? What do you want with her?”

“She may be his advisor, but to me, she is someone far more important. I have known her since before Malgus claimed this Sphere and because of that, I wish to speak to her in private.”

Lana is silent for now, but she does return Mortis’ gaze, trying to appear as harmless as she can, or at the very least, not wanting to seem defiant in any way.  
“Hmm. Even if you do, I would have to assign a few of my people to interrogate her first. She held an important position under his rule, whether she is with him or not.”

“Mortis, please, there’s no need for that. I will personally vouch for Lana, as a member of the Dark Council. She is no traitor and if she knows anything of note, I will relay all that information after our conversation.”

He chooses to turn and stare at Val for a little while longer, until he eventually sighs.  
“You will not back down in this regard, will you? Fine, take her then, but I will need that report within the next two days. A lot of things are happening right now and we cannot have us becoming divided.”

Val immediately moves up to Lana, waving dismissively at Mortis.  
“Yes, yes, I know that. We can get to it later.”

Lana herself hesitates for a moment as she looks over at Val, but when the mirialan offers her hand, she nods briefly. Before she leaves, she chooses to address her subordinates.  
“Darth Mortis will offer you all a fair trial and investigation before he does anything drastic. Drop your weapons, surrender peacefully and there will be no more conflict.”

Most of the others seem reluctant to agree with this notion, but they do as they’re told. The Dark Honor Guard soon proceeds to arrest them all.  
In the meantime, Lana approaches the other Councilor and walks to her side. Val places a hand at her back and together, they quietly leave this area behind.  
On the way out, Val chooses to whisper to her.

“Are you okay?”

Lana’s eyes are focused at the road ahead, and for a time, they seem distant. It takes a few seconds for her to respond.  
“No, I’m not. I just…I can’t believe that anything like this is happening. Feels like a nightmare.”

Val nods curtly and wraps her other hand around one of Lana’s.  
“I know what you mean.”

It’s been a while now, too long, but Lana chooses to properly meet her gaze once they’ve left the offices behind.  
“Thank you.”

In return, Val offers a small, but affectionate smile.  
“Anytime. Now, let’s get you out of here and into a safer location.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No one messes with Val's girlfriend. Not when she's around, anyway._
> 
> _And yes, the last chapter will have another Val/Lana moment, dealing with some of the stuff from the fallout of this situation, plus obviously the drama from last time._


	69. The dance of craving souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _RIGHT, the last chapter of this story. Hope you're all mildly excited to read this somewhat adequate piece of writing._   
>  _For the record, I'd just like to say that I did NOT plan for this story to end on this particular number! It's a complete coincidence, I swear!_

The darkness over Kaas City this night does not look any different from how it is usually perceived, but somehow, it feels different. Certain events have been initiated and there’s something in the air, a sensation that tells those within its borders that they’re on the brink of disaster, an event they won’t enjoy. ‘The calm before the storm’ they usually call it, but it’s hard to tell whether it will be a storm or something far worse. 

After the incident within the Citadel, Valcera transported Lana outside of its vicinity as soon as possible and decided to move towards her apartment. They’ve had a lot of good times up here, and despite what has happened between them, the sense of safety is certainly more prevalent.  
Currently, Lana is standing inside the living room, looking out through one of the windows. She has removed her usual uniform and instead opted for a simple green shirt with black pants and no socks. She had completely forgotten that she had left a bunch of her clothes in here for future visits, which is certainly very convenient at this time.

It has been a few hours now, since Lana held her lightsaber in defense against her fellow Sith, something that doesn’t necessarily have to feel impossible to imagine for their kind, but not a thought she enjoys. They should be fighting together, not breaking each other apart.  
More disorder has begun to spread, not just in the city, but across the planet. It is not out of control just yet, but it’s worrying to consider what kind of effect Malgus’ betrayal has had on them. Or maybe he staged this? Either way, their resolve to stick together feels fickle somehow, almost pitiful. That’s not how it should be. The Empire did not stay intact for over a thousand years, just to rip itself apart now.

While she’s standing there, being lost in her own thoughts, she barely even notices how someone comes wandering inside and joins her.  
“Lana?”

The advisor blinks and then turns to look over her shoulder, seeing how Val approaches her. In her hands, the Councilor has two cups of warm liquid, so hot that the steam can be seen billowing up from it.  
“Oh, hello.”

Val stops by her side and places one of the cups by the windowsill, to make it easier for Lana to lift it up. Due to her eagerness to grab it, their fingers brushes past each other for a fleeting moment.  
“Thought you might like something to drink.”

Lana offers a small smile, grips the handle and blows at the top of it.  
“Thank you, I appreciate it.”  
She decides to smell the liquid from above, recognizing the scents from it almost immediately. She’s fairly certain that this is one of the types of tea flavors purchased from the same store where she buys hers, a place she recommended to Val not all too long ago.  
“Smells lovely.”

“I know.”  
Val always prefers to wait for her drink to cool down a little bit, and therefore puts the cup down on the same ledge.  
A few seconds of silence passes by between them, until Val decides to break it.  
“How are you doing?”, she asks gently, perhaps even carefully.

Taking a deep breath, Lana tries to ask the same question to herself. How is she feeling? What would be the accurate way to describe her current state of mind?  
“I…I don’t know what to tell you. I’m shocked, obviously.”  
She looks down into the dark liquid running one of her fingers at the edge of the container. The warmth being emitted from it is strangely soothing.  
“I spoke to Malgus only a few days ago. He gave me some new orders regarding this week’s activities and what he would be expecting from us. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong.”

Val nods slowly, leaning herself against the side of the window, eyes constantly focused on her companion.  
“It must be hard for you to go through something like this out of the blue. I’m sorry that Mortis let his forces act before properly thinking the situation through.”

“Yes, that was quite horrifying as well. They just stormed inside, shortly after some of us had viewed the same message. I could hear fighting out in the corridors and an explosion occurred not all too much later.”  
She sighs.  
“My people panicked just as much as those who came to arrest us, I believe. It made the situation abundantly worse.”

“I’m pleased I could reach you in time.” 

The memory of Val coming in to practically rescue her is actually a fairly good one, especially due to the surprise she felt. It makes Lana turn a smile towards her now.  
“And I’m glad that you chose to trust me, despite…well, perhaps that does not matter. I appreciated what you did for me.” 

Her expression makes Val display a similar one and the Councilor slides closer, putting a hand over her arm.  
“As soon as I heard chaos erupting from a distance, you were the first person on my mind.”

Lana shakes her head.  
“I wish I could say the same but, unfortunately, I had to deal with a lot of chaos. Dark Honor Guards, Sith, military police…everyone simply seemed to pour in out of nowhere. At the same time, I had to try to keep order among our own troops, but it was not easy. We were boxed in, after all, with no real way to escape. Our guards are well-trained, but they were not educated to shoot at Sith.”

Val isn’t going to argue against this notion, nor what happened in there. Some may say they would or should have done differently, but Val sees no point in criticizing it either way. She doesn’t know for certain that she’d be able to maintain discipline, nor does she care. Right now, it’s best to change the subject.  
“How much did you know of what Malgus intended to do?”

Lana emits a heavy sigh, taking a sip of tea and letting the heat of it burn down through her throat before she responds.  
“I can’t say I was aware of his plans much at all.  
He was making a lot of connections and new contacts, I knew that much, but that never really seemed unusual to me. In fact, I was certain it would be for the benefit of the Empire.  
I mean, he’s a Dark Councilor, leader of the war effort. Why wouldn’t he speak to outsiders, to make new allies and create possible resources we can utilize against our enemies? Sure, he’s not Ravage, but diplomacy wasn’t required in this instance.”

Another issue that does not need a debate. Val has made many connections herself, even if far less dangerous to the Empire as a whole.  
“I guess you didn’t actually speak much to him face-to-face.”

Lana shakes her head once more.  
“No, he was too far away for that. Most of his time was spent on the front lines and he didn’t have much to spare for the rest of us.  
He left me in charge of the administration on the Citadel, which you already know. A few other Lords and Darths were also stationed in various bases, while the majority were at his side. They have probably aligned with him now, unless they fled.  
The only one of note I actually met at all, was one of his former apprentices, Lord Cytharat. He visited various regions of the powerbase, delivering messages, orders and making sure that everyone was following the stated plans.” 

Val remembers meeting the pureblood many months ago now, a surprisingly polite Sith. In a way, that type of behavior reminded her of Lana.  
“Hmm, I do recall encountering him that one time, as well as seeing him accompanying Malgus on our Council meetings. Do you think he has joined this New Empire as well?”

She grabs another sip of the tea, letting it burn a bit over her tongue this time as she considers the question.  
“I can’t say for sure. I know him and Malgus were fairly close, or at least he respected Malgus and his achievements greatly. But being a dissenter? I don’t know. More than being Malgus’ puppet, he was very loyal and protective of the Empire and its honor. In my opinion, he took duty more seriously than glory. It’s why he and I got along so well.” 

“Well, I suppose we can hope that he chooses to surrender and perhaps be persuaded to reveal anything he knows of Malgus.”

“Mm. It’s a very unfortunate situation and definitely not an opportune time for us, but I believe that’s exactly why Malgus chose to strike. The way he has acted, the respect and admiration he has garnered, along with all the mistrust which has been building within the Empire towards others in the Dark Council, makes it a fairly good time to convince people to follow him.”

Val isn’t sure if she entirely agrees with that opinion, thinking it may actually be worse for them both, but she chooses not to question it right now.  
“It must be difficult for you, having to go through another betrayal in just slightly more than a year.” 

Briefly after she says it, Val regrets her choice of words, as Lana lowers her gaze when sorrow enters it. She breathes out heavily, almost sounding exhausted.  
“It is. I had practically forgotten Baras until what happened today. It might be that me and the rest simply buried it beneath our shame, trying as best as we could not to think of it.  
And now, Malgus digs into that wound, not only putting salt inside of it, but making sure to rip it open as much as he possibly can.”  
She shuts her eyes, raising a hand to rub her fingers over her forehead.  
“What are we even going to do now? What’s going to happen? Will anyone ever be able to trust the rest of our Sphere and divisions anymore?”

It’s definitely questions that are difficult to answer, as Val doesn’t even know how she feels about this issue either. Lana has her full confidence, but can she really say the same of everyone else who has worked for Malgus? She doesn’t want distrust to grow and yet it’s inevitable.  
“I don’t suppose closing all those departments down would be very beneficial.”

“Certainly not and I wouldn’t want them to be either. In fact, it’s fairly difficult to change imperial institutions so quickly. They have been intact in this manner for ages, and restructuring administrations during wartime is not the best idea.”

While she hasn’t had the exact same experience, Val is somewhat familiar with the chaos of this type of endeavor from the aftermath of her battle with Thanaton. It was not an easy situation to solve and a lot of people were uncertain where they all stood. He had torn some elements apart, simply to make it more difficult for her to attain something against him.  
After it was all over, she had to ask for a lot of advice, giving some people more work to do in order to fix all the leaks. What Lana will be dealing with now must be a nightmare, and it’s her second time going through it. However, perhaps it doesn’t need to be like that.

“I know you may not wish to entertain this notion, or even hear of it, but I could offer you a way out.”

Lana arches a brow skeptically when she looks at Val.  
“What do you mean?” 

Val meets her gaze, and while she attempts to be sure in what she’s about to say, she’s not oozing with confidence. In some ways, it’s quite an awkward offer.  
“Well, I mean…there are certainly open spots within the administrative divisions of my Sphere. I’m sure having another Sith at my side would be quite a boon, especially for someone with so much experience.”  
Lana blinks in surprise, but doesn’t immediately respond. Val takes it as a sign that she should continue.  
“We’re not really much of a war-focused Sphere, obviously, but we do have certain combat groups, even if their assignments tend to be oriented around acquiring resources and establishing bases for our expeditions. Still, it does involve the occasional battles.” 

She studies Lana’s expression, trying to determine her reaction, but it’s not as positive as she may have hoped.  
“Well…that is a generous offer”, she says, with a polite smile on her lips, but she hesitates. There’s obviously several reasons why she would, which Val isn’t going to blame her for.

“I could definitely accommodate any of your wishes for where you’d want to go. I don’t intend to give you special treatment or anything, but at least grant you the opportunity to be as comfortable as possible.  
I’m not saying this because I want to keep you away from those who wishes to look into your Sphere’s affairs, but rather try to make you feel valuable and not have to go back to the overwhelming suspicion which will surely be aimed at Military Offense now.”

During the time that she speaks, Lana drinks a bit further, clearly listening but also attempting to determine her own view in this matter. When Val quiets down, Lana inclines her head in thought.  
“I will have to consider it for a bit longer. It is a rather big decision, after all.” 

This is of course what she says, but one doesn’t need to make sweeping assumptions to realize where this is going. Val exhales and looks down into her cup.  
“I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have been so forward. I understand that you most likely would want to return to your peers.” 

“No no, that’s alright”, Lana tells her, but still hesitates again.  
“However, I…don’t wish to give you false hope. As of right now, I would prefer to eventually return to my post. I can’t abandon them, not after everything that has happened. The soldiers and personnel assigned to that section of the military would lose even further hope if any remaining Sith, especially the one they followed after our last disaster, simply leaves them behind.”

Val scowls, although most of her irritation is aimed at herself. It was careless and rude of her to attempt such a reckless action, drawing her away from where she belongs.  
“You’re right, of course, and I respect your decision.”  
She moves her hand to the side of her tea, feeling that the heat has decreased slightly now. Might be time soon for her to have a taste as well.  
“However, even if you do return, there might still be something I can do for you and the others.”

“I’m listening.” 

“With so many Sith turning against us, it will be difficult for the Dark Council, and your Sphere, to choose appropriate successors and who should lead everything while we’re short on staff.  
I am quite trusted by most in the Council and if you don’t mind, I could allocate myself in a supervising position of your department, at least until they find a proper replacement.”

This suggestion receives less opposition and Lana seems more curious than resistant.  
“Are you sure you wish to do that?”

“I don’t see why not. It wouldn’t mean that I’d be taking control or anything, but rather just be placed in a protective position. The purpose of my presence would be to occasionally make sure that you and your staff are performing the assignments which have been given to you, as well as guarding your resources and preventing anyone else from trying to seize them. In a way, it’s similar to what Marr did to some of Imperial Intelligence when Zhorrid lost control, something he still does in certain cases.” 

The content of this plan isn’t unappealing, although she would admit that it’s fairly amusing in some ways. After all, would that not increase the suspicion against Val as well, an act she would be performing willingly? It makes Lana smile as she glances at the Councilor.  
“Some of your colleagues might assume you are making a dangerous political move, you know. The trust you mentioned may decrease in certain aspects.”

Val simply snorts at that notion.  
“Do you think I give a damn what they want? If I get to help and protect you, I don’t care what others believe.” 

For the first time this day, perhaps in quite a while, Lana emits a pleasant noise as she chuckles.  
“Thank you, Val. It is very kind of you to offer to aid us and I might just accept it.” 

Val can’t help but smile, rather proud that she managed to make Lana happy in some fashion.  
“Anything for you, darling.”

Despite the light-hearted turn of the conversation, hearing Val say this brings an awkward silence into the room as well. They’re reminded of their last conversation, and even more than that, its unfortunate end. It’s clear that both of them would rather just forget all about it and move on, but how can they? That day would simply linger in the background, getting ready to show its face whenever they believe that everything is as it should be. They have to deal with it now, before it gets any worse. 

Val drinks a bit of her tea, feeling how it’s almost on a perfect temperature and yet still, she can’t truly relish the taste.  
“Lana, I realize that…that neither of us probably wishes to raise this particular subject and how we might attempt to avoid any further collisions, but we cannot ignore it. You know we have to talk.” 

She hears Lana sighing, seeing how the advisor raises her cup to have another sip, but she stops before going the whole way. Tea won’t help make this better.  
“Alright, fine. Go on.” 

Val considers reaching out to hold Lana’s hand, but senses that it might be inappropriate. They’re not on the right stage yet.  
“I’m sure we both remember how much we argued that day, and it’s probably safe to say that we stated some things we regret. I can say, without a doubt, that this is the case for me. I…usually don’t enjoy admitting that I’m wrong and in some regards, I refuse to accept this fact.  
However, the weeks which have passed by since our encounter have not been easy for me, making it difficult to disagree with anyone telling me that I’m not on the right track. You have been on my mind at all times.”

She peers out the window, a wistful smile on her lips as she snorts briefly, almost in mockery of herself.  
“It’s pathetic but, I haven’t been able to sleep or eat properly, nor can I perform my tasks without making a serious effort to force myself into them. Throughout the day and night, all I can think about is you.”  
At this time, she’s too absorbed in the explanation she’s trying to provide, making her unable to see how fascinated Lana is when she watches Val.  
“It is as if I was fighting my own mind, my own thoughts, trying to make them give up before I give in. During this foolish struggle, it truly made me realize that I…I’ve never felt for anyone in the same way that I care for you. I don’t know if you can ever understand but, allowing myself to admit this…it’s a big deal.”

Lana swallows, her grip on the mug tightening somewhat and she feels how she’s being overwhelmed by emotions of her own that she can’t handle with ease.  
“I…”

She doesn’t say anything else, letting Val continue.  
“You already know this but, my life has been filled with constant hardships, grueling conditions and horrible people. To have someone like you in the middle of it, that is more important than I can properly express.”  
Her blue eyes slowly travel away from the window and towards Lana, but settles on her hands rather than anything further up.  
“You know what it’s like being this close to you again? A simple brush of your hands has been like a healing spell touching my spirit, mending the agony I threw myself into. I know, it’s ridiculous for me to say this but, it’s the only way I can accurately describe how you make me feel.” 

After allowing herself to relinquish these thoughts, she waits, hoping to receive some kind of response. Lana seems to wait, or at least attempts to decide where she wants to go with the situation. This of course makes her realize that it would be very simple for her to break everything apart. Just a few words could unravel all of Val’s carefully built confidence.  
“I know what you mean”, she says instead. 

It makes Val look up, facing Lana directly and a smile forms on her lips, similarly to what occurs with the advisor. Indulging their emotions, they allow their hands to meet over the window sill, entwining their fingers.  
Lana doesn’t say any more than that, however, and Val resumes her little speech.  
“It would be unfair of me to promise that I shall never again do anything which jeopardizes my safety, such as what you have seen up until now. It’s something I just cannot do.  
However, what I can promise, is that I shall make an actual effort to not be quite as careless as I have been. I want you to see that your feelings matter to me, more than most things in my life. I realize that making sacrifices is a necessary aspect of a relationship.”

She senses how Lana’s thumb strokes over the back of her hand, caressing it gently.  
“Are you sure?”

“Definitely. It’s the least I can do for you, after all this time we’ve spent together. It’s a year or something now, right? Maybe a little less. In any case, I want that time to expand tenfold, maybe a hundredfold and not end before it should.” 

Possibly a slight exaggeration, but Val wants to put in a little extra to show how significant this connection is to her. Now that she’s done, she waits once more, hoping that she’ll receive a response similar to the gushing she just did.  
Unfortunately, Lana isn’t quite as direct in expressing her own needs. In fact, she simply stands there and watches her companion for a time. Val tries to keep that gaze going, but she’s soon starting to get embarrassed. She really poured her heart out in a fairly daring choice, hoping to receive something similar in return. She wants, perhaps needs to hear what is on Lana’s mind, to comprehend her feelings. Getting this wall of nothing does not line up with those expectations.

Thankfully, it doesn’t linger for all too long. Lana makes a move of her own, but she doesn’t intend to speak of her feelings, preferring to show them instead. She raises a hand, putting it under Val’s chin, tilts it up and leans closer. Further below, Val can sense how Lana slips her other arm around the mirialan’s waist, pulling her into a demanding embrace. Not wanting to fight it, Val submits to the physical request and allows herself to be taken.  
As soon as their lips lock together, both of their eyes closes and ripple of relief seems to surge through them both. The kiss is deep, not passionate or fierce, but tender and loving, as if Lana wishes to absorb all of Val’s affection and be worthy of it. Her hand moves beneath the Councilor’s shirt, running up along her back, digging into her skin, displaying the desires Lana still holds for her. Val instinctively lifts her arms to hold them around Lana’s neck, getting exactly what she wanted.

After it’s done, their faces parting by only a few inches, but their bodies staying connected, Lana stares silently into Val’s eyes. She’s not simply looking though, but rather appears to be searching, doing her best to locate something specific. The hand on the back has left this position and is now instead entrenched within the black hair, virtually trying to touch each strand. The other has proceeded to move further up as well, a few fingers brushing along Val’s facial tattoos.  
The Councilor would not admit it audibly, but she feels so exposed here, so vulnerable in Lana’s hands, and for once, she doesn’t mind. 

“You know”, Lana says quietly, “you look a lot better in person than you do in my dreams.” 

Val breaks the joint gaze as she laughs, sensing how a blush is washing over her cheeks.  
“Well, suppose I should be satisfied that I’m better than your fantasies.” 

Lana offers another smile, this one on the verge of turning into a smirk.  
“I hope this goes without saying, but I’ll mention it anyhow - I wouldn’t be able to continue without you either, not if I want to stay sane.  
And besides, even if I wished to try, my parents would be furious with me. Some days, I wonder if they love you more than me.” 

Another laugh and Val now embraces Lana fully, resting her head against the advisor’s chest.  
“Would you like to stay the night?”

“If you are offering me an option, I’d prefer to just stay in here with you all week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Aaaand there we go! It's all over! Well, for now, anyway._   
>  _There will definitely be more fics in the future involving both Valcera and Lana, and while I mended their relationship at this time, everything won't stay alright forever._
> 
> _The next story involving these two will have to wait for a couple of months. I want to focus on finishing another fic, "The precipice of division" which I've been writing simultaneously, before I get into what occurs after this. That one will have a similar focus on drama, dialogue, "action" and the occasional romantic episode, similar to this._   
>  _However, the pairing in focus for that next story will not just be Lana and Valcera, but also Zal'riva (my Wrath) and Ktila (my Jedi Knight). It's not because they're the most popular ones, but because I love writing about them._
> 
> _Anyway, I should say thank you to anyone who has read, commented and/or given kudos on this story. I appreciate everyone who has interacted with it in some way and I hope you have enjoyed it!_


End file.
